


A Brave New Pack

by Vathen454



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate History, Anal Fingering, Anger, Bi-Curiosity, Body Image, Canonical Character Death, Coming Out, Crossover, Crying, Depression, Dirty Talk, Dreams and Nightmares, Family, First Time, Forgiveness, Gay, Grief/Mourning, Hellhounds, Insecurity, Jockstrap Fetish, Knotting, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Masturbation, Mental Institution, Multi, Nipple Play, Nogitsune Trauma, Open Relationships, Other, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Sex, Panic Attacks, Perfect Mate, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Puppy Play, Regret, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Self-Loathing, Sibling Incest, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Strip Tease, Survivor Guilt, Thanksgiving, Touching, Triggers, True Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Versatile Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Watersports, hellhound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 191,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vathen454/pseuds/Vathen454
Summary: Derek Hale has lost everything.  As a teenager, through betrayal, he lost his entire family to a tragic fire set by werewolf hunters.  Now he's managed to alienate himself from his new pack and Derek feeling like a failure as an alpha begins a journey to overcome his own internal pain in an attempt to rebuild his pack from the ashes.When Derek discovers that a certain human teenager, Stiles Stilinski, has become a trigger for him, he has to come face to face with his own mating instincts.  Will Derek be able to open his heart not only to a new potential mate but also to his disgruntled pack. Will he be able to mend old wounds and forge new alliances?  Will Derek be able to rebuild his pack and make the "Hale Pack" powerful enough to face what is coming.Unknown to them all, a sinister dark force begins to take root, centered in Beacon Hills.  Can the "Hale Pack" be rebuilt and become strong enough to save the world?





	1. Shadow of the Nogitsune

**Author's Note:**

> This story starts the night Stiles is freed from the Nogitsune. After that, an alternate version of history starts. Aiden doesn’t die, but Allison does, Derek is still the Alpha. There is no Kira. Derek doesn’t get kidnapped by Kate, none of that nonsense. No dead-pool. Theo escapes Dread Doctors and finds the pack. Halwyn doesn’t die and also wakes up much sooner.
> 
> There are a lot of relationships that will develop over the course of the story and hopefully a few surprises.
> 
> There is a crossover towards the later part of this story which was not part of my original plan, but it just sort of happened.
> 
> I will be adding tags as they come up so be sure to check them over from time to time to make sure you still want to keep reading. I hope you do. Enjoy.

An Awakening:

Deep in the lower levels of Eichen House is held many secrets. One particular subterranean level holds people, who are in fact, of various supernatural origins. These supernaturals have been unfortunate enough to have ended up in this hellish place. Many of these beings are completely innocent but just misunderstood, while others are truly dangerous to the world at large. So Eichen House has stood for over a hundred years as an unfortunate necessary evil. The fact that it serves as a mental hospital is almost a front for its true purpose down below, though in general, the facility does try to give good care to regular people with mental illness. 

The deepest level of Eichen House, however, was built to hold only one supernatural creature. The creature in question was, in fact, the one who built not only Eichen House but this singular holding cell for himself, and soon after its construction, this creature ended up contained within his holding cell in complete hibernation. You see, this cell was designed to stay very cold. Cold enough to hold a hellhound. 

For almost a hundred years this hellhound had remained blissfully in hibernation until it felt the presence of something that did not belong in the human world, which just happened to coincide with the admittance and eventual escape of a certain Stiles Stilinski. The hellhound sensed the boy and sensed the Nogitsune within him, but it was not concerned with that. It was the fragment of the shadow that the hellhound sensed. The hellhound began its process of awakening itself, pulling up its power and its heat, he would have to overcome the bitter cold of the room to wake up and free himself, but he knew he could do it. He would reunite with his mate and then he would stop it. It was their very purpose. 

* * *

It had been a terrible few weeks for the Stilinski’s, worst of all for Stiles. Noah found himself heartbroken that his son had been possessed by this Nogitsune the whole time, that he had not figured it out, and that he had tried to just lock him up in Eichen house. He had thought his son was going crazy; he thought he was doing the right thing, but now he knew the cold hard truth or at least some of it. It would be something he’d regret for the rest of his life. 

Noah had finally gotten Stiles home and into his bed. Stiles just lay there shivering and looking around nervously. Noah had never seen Stiles look this frail and broken before. Even after his mom had died, he didn’t look like this. Noah shuddered thinking about what Stiles must have gone through. 

Stiles lay in his bed mumbling and shaking, then started counting his fingers to make sure he was still awake. Noah couldn’t Bear it. “Son, if you don’t want to be alone, you can always jump in bed with me. I don’t’ mind.” 

Stiles looked up at his dad, tears leaking down his cheeks, “Yeah, I think I’d like that. I, I don’t want to be alone dad.” Then he burst into tears. 

Noah picked up his son and carried him downstairs and put him on the other side of his bed. “I’ll be right back son,” as Noah left his room and pulled out his cell and dialed the station. 

“Hello, Sheriff,” answered deputy Parish. 

“Jorden, I need to take some time off. My son has been through some trauma and I can’t leave him right now. I want you to cover for me Parish, I have faith in you. Call me if you need to.” 

“Well, alright Sheriff, let us know if you and Stiles need anything,” Parish said sincerely. 

“Will do, thanks, Parish.” The Sheriff then went back into his bedroom and climbed into bed. 

He lay there listening to Stiles count his fingers, and mumble. Occasionally he would put his hand on his son's arm or shoulder and tell him he was safe, and to try to sleep. 

Finally, Stiles passed out, probably of sheer exhaustion Noah thought before he too finally fell to sleep. 

* * *

Derek was running through the woods following a scent, that made his blood boil with desire, a scent that made him forget all other cares and wants. It drove him on as he ran naked through the trees as the scent got stronger. 

Soon Derek found himself in a clearing that overlooked all of Beacon Hills and laying on the giant rock that jutted out over the sheer cliff lay Stiles on a pile of blankets and pillows. He was naked and aroused waiting for him. 

Like an animal stalking its prey, Derek slowly moved up Stiles' body, sniffing, licking, lingering in the boy's crotch before moving up his torso to the boy's exposed neck. Stiles squirmed with pleasure under the man pressed against him and began to plead, “take me, mark me as yours, CLAIM ME!” he yelled with lust. 

Derek snarled as his fangs erupted and in one quick motion, he sank them into the boy's neck. 

Derek woke up gasping for air. He was covered in sweat laying in a bed soaked with sweat. He couldn’t breathe and he was hard as a rock. Derek curled up with his knees against his chest and buried his face in his hands as he realized that it had only been a dream, then he began to sob quietly into his hands. “Stiles,” he whispered with longing. 

* * *

Noah woke to the sounds of screaming and quickly turned on the light to see Stiles drenched in sweat and screaming and clutching at his hair. 

“Son!” Noah yelled before pulling him into his arms. “You’re ok, I’m here. I’m here. It’s ok, just breath.” 

“No, no, no, no, no…. why did he make me do it, to watch, I didn’t want to! I hurt them, dad… We hurt them… Allison!” he screamed before sobbing uncontrollably. 

Noah just held onto his son, as his tears flowed. “It wasn’t your fault son, none of this was your fault. I’m here. I’m here.” 

They held each other until Stiles finally began to calm down. “Dad, I need. Bathroom, gonna be.” But before either of them could move Stiles began to throw up what little was in his stomach. After he finally stopped dry heaving, his dad began to clean him up and laid him on the couch while he changed the sheets and got Stiles a new shirt to wear. 

Noah carried him back and laid him back on the bed. “Do you need anything son?” 

“No dad,” Stiles said sadly as he looked down at his shaking hands. 

Noah sighed and asked, “if you need to talk about it, I’m here. I’m taking time off too, so I’m not going anywhere, son. I’m full time here for you.” 

A tear ran down Stiles' face. “We, I can’t yet.” 

Noah nodded, “well, try to get some sleep Son, I'll leave the lamp on ok.” 

Stiles nodded and began to curl up in the blankets, he felt so cold and his body was shivering. He scooted closer to his dad so that their shoulders were touching. He just had to know he was there, that close. Even though he knew he didn’t deserve to be treated this well or taken care of. He couldn’t understand why his dad would take care of such a monster. ‘All the things we did’ Stiles thought. ‘We hurt so many people. We killed Allison.’ 

* * *

It was early morning in Derek’s loft as Aiden slowly began to wake up. He winced in pain as he began to move. His senses seemed dull, almost like he was human again. He blinked his eyes trying to focus on his surroundings and realized that he was in a bedroom, ‘but where,’ he thought to himself. 

A movement from the corner of the room caught Aiden’s attention and then he heard a voice say, “keep still and rest.” 

‘Was that Derek’s voice?’ he wondered as he looked in the direction of the sound while blinking his eyes trying to focus. “Derek? Is that you? Where am I?” he says weekly. 

“Yes, you’re safe, in my loft. Deaton patched you up last night; we almost lost you and you’re not out of the woods yet.” Derek said in a flat even tone. “Do you remember what happened?” 

Aiden winced as he began to remember the events of the previous night, “we were, fighting the Oni,” he managed to say weekly, “and then,” he trailed off remembering being run through by the Oni’s blade. 

“Yes, but not before they killed Allison, and they almost killed you,” Derek said sadly as he helped Aiden drink some water. 

With a saddened face Aiden asked, “were you guys able to stop it?” 

Derek looked down, “Yes, we stopped the Nogitsune, it was possessing Stiles, but we were able to save him, just barely.” 

Aiden looked puzzled, “I thought nothing could survive that thing.” 

“Well he did, it’s a long story. I’ll go get your brother,” Derek said as he moved towards the bedroom door. No sooner had he opened the door and shouted down to Ethan than his twin was vaulting up the stairs and running into the room to be at his brother's side. “Oh my god Aiden, you’re awake, I almost lost you!” he panted with tears running down his cheeks. 

Aiden reached out and grabbed Ethan’s hand, “You didn’t lose me, brother. I feel terrible though, but I’m alive.” Ethen then curled up next to Aiden on the bed and nuzzled into him gently. 

“I’ll let you guys talk,” and Derek excused himself and went back downstairs. 

It pained Ethan to see his brother so weak. He immediately began to pull his pain, as black tendrils began to flow up his arm. It wasn’t long before Ethan had to stop, and he almost blacked out from the pain. 

“Don’t brother! Don’t hurt yourself for me. I’ll be fine,” as Aiden stared at his twin in concern. 

“Deaton said that because you were damaged by the Oni, that it’s going to take longer for you to heal, that most beings don’t live from an Oni attack.” 

Aiden sighed hearing this, “like Allison.” Aiden had no real love for the former werewolf huntress, but he was still sad that she was gone. “So somehow, I’m alive, but can we trust Derek?” 

“Derek has been very kind and taken good care of us both. He said we’d talk about where we stand later.” Ethan said nervously to his brother. He hoped that Aiden would want to stay and work things out with Derek’s pack. He was so glad to be free of the Alpha Pack and their influence, and he knew in his heart that Derek and Scott were much better people to be in a pack with, but he just didn’t know how Aiden felt. 

“That’s good, I’d like to work things out with them, I think we made some bad choices brother,” Aiden managed to say as he began to doze off again. 

Ethan was relieved that maybe his brother felt the same way, at least he wanted to talk things over. He sighed seeing Aiden sleep and decided to go downstairs to talk to Derek. 

Derek was sitting in his recliner reading when Ethan came back downstairs. He closed his book and stood up and walked over to Ethan. “Ethan, you and Aiden are more than welcome to stay here as long as you need while he recovers. Just as long as we uphold a strict truce on both sides.” 

“Thank you, Derek. I have no desire to fight any of you guys. I appreciate you helping us because you didn’t have too after all that we did.” Ethan dropped his head submissively. 

Derek could smell the grief and anxiety coming from him and he just nodded before walking into his kitchen to get coffee. 

* * *

It was about nine am before Stiles finally woke up. He could smell food and it made him queasy with hunger. He managed to sit up, but when he tried to stand the room began to spin and he fell to the floor. 

“Stiles!” Noah yelled as he came running in from the kitchen. “Son, are you ok?” 

“I, I fell Dad. I’m so dizzy,” Stiles said weakly. 

Noah bent down and picked Stiles up and carried him to the couch. “Ok son. I’m making you some food, and I need you to eat, cuz I’m old and I can’t keep picking you up.” Then Noah gave his son a weak smile. 

Stiles knew his dad was trying to lighten the mood, but he found nothing funny right now. He just nodded and stared blankly down at his hands. 

Noah grimaced and walked back into the kitchen to finish making breakfast. Cooking was not his thing, he could do it, but Stiles had taken over cooking soon after his mom died, not because he made him do it, Stills wanted to take care of his dad. Now Stiles needed to be taken care of and by god, he was going to do it, even if it meant cooking. 

He made a pot of oatmeal along with some eggs, toast, and bacon. He set up a dinner tray in front of Stiles and sat down his bowl of oatmeal and a small plate of eggs, bacon, and toast for him. 

“Ok son, please try to eat. Go slow, just try to get something down ok,” as he looked at his son with a worried smile. 

“I’ll try,” Stiles said blankly almost robotically. 

Stiles managed to eat about half his oatmeal but just couldn’t think about the bacon and eggs. He did finally manage to take a couple of bites of his toast, but then he sat back looking a bit green. 

“Are you ok son?” Noah asked. 

Stiles couldn’t even look up at his dad, he again mechanically replied, “I’m fine.” 

Noah walked into his bedroom and quickly called Scott. 

“Hello Sheriff, how is Stiles?” Scott quickly asked. 

“Um, I’m sorry to call you Scott under the circumstances, but I could use your help over here,” then his voice broke as a few sobs burst from the man. 

Scott was shocked, he’d only ever known the Sheriff to cry when his wife died. Worry gripped Scott and he quickly replied, “I’ll be right over? Do you need my mom?” 

“Um, yeah. Maybe. I think we need all the help we can get Scott.” 

* * *

Scott and Melissa McCall came rushing into the Sheriff’s house without even knocking. Melissa walked over to Noah to talk to him while Scott rushed over to Stiles. “Hey buddy, how are you feeling?” 

Stiles cringed inside thinking, ‘why were people talking to us, to the monster that killed Allison, what are we supposed to say? Are we supposed to act normal? “I’m fine,” he said mechanically. 

Scott looked at his friend with a look of bewilderment. He knew damn well Stiles wasn’t fine. “Stiles, I know you're not fine. I’m here for you brother. I love you and I’ll do anything to help you through this.” 

Stiles just looked at him in disbelief, ‘what could Scott possibly do to help him,’ he thought. 

Meanwhile, Noah filled Melissa in on the events of the and how worried he was about his son. “It’s like, it’s not even him Melissa. Are we sure that,” then he had to stifle a sob, “that it’s him?” 

* * *

Melissa grabbed him into a hug, “Noah, we have no reason to believe that this is not Stiles. He’s been through a horrible experience and he’s probably in shock right now. If this were a normal situation that didn’t involve possession and supernatural creatures, I would advise a therapist, but he can’t really tell them what happened.” 

Noah nodded in sadness, “I just don’t know what to do for him, Melissa.” 

“All you can do is be there. Protect him from himself, and over time, well we’ll see,” she looked sadly into Noah’s face and had to wipe her tears away before she pulled him into another affectionate hug. Their hug was cut short by shouting in the living room. 

“No, I’m not fine Scott! I was trapped, I was crying for help and no one heard me. I was screaming Scott, I was screaming!” Stiles shouted in anger and frustration. 

Scott's eyes welled with tears as his brother spilled the horrors of his mind to him. 

“Nobody noticed that I was gone, I didn’t matter to anyone!” he screamed. “We killed people, we killed Allison! We hurt people! We, um, I’m a monster, Scott! Why are you even hear? Why do you care? How can you even talk to me? You should all just stay away from me and let me die!” Stiles then grabbed his head in his hands and started rocking back and forth growling in frustration. 

Noah and Melissa came back into the room and heard the majority of Stiles’ rant. Noah just sat down in the nearest chair and sobbed into his hands while Melissa went to comfort him. Scott was just weeping openly as he now began to understand his brother's torment. He slowly sat down next to Stiles and pulled him into his arms, while tears fell onto Stiles' neck. 

“Stiles, I’m so sorry. We didn’t know! We didn’t know! I failed you, brother. I’m so sorry.” Scott said as he cried into his best friends’ shoulder. “and you didn’t do anything Stiles, it wasn’t you, please don’t blame yourself. I’m so sorry Stiles.” 

Stiles seemed to go limp in Scott’s arms as he began to wail in torrents of sobs. Scott had never seen anyone this upset ever in his life. He felt like his brother was shattering in his arms and he felt powerless to stop it. 

“Mom? What do we do?” Scott pleaded to his mother. 

Melissa came and sat on the other side of Stiles and pulled him into her arms. “Oh, honey we love you. Stiles, listen to me. You are not a monster, you hear me! You are a good person! You didn’t do any of those things. It was that thing, Stiles. That was the monster and it’s gone now.” 

Stiles slowly began to calm down, his heart rate slowing back to normal, “how do you know it wasn’t me. I watched myself do it all, I felt it all! I, we did it!” He sobbed. 

Noah then knelt in front of his son as he wiped his tears, “Stiles, look at me.” When Stiles tried to look away, Noah grabbed his face and made him look him in the eyes. “Son, you might have been made to watch everything that happened, and to experience it firsthand, but you did not do any of it. It was that thing controlling your body. No one blames you, Stiles. You are still my son, and I will never stop loving you.” 

Stiles seemed to just melt in on himself as he curled back up on the couch trying to pull away from everyone around him. 

“Mom, I’m staying here, I can’t leave him,” Scott said with tears in his eyes. 

Melissa nodded sadly, “ok son, well I have to get to work. Call me if any of you need anything.” Then she said her goodbyes to Noah and went on her way to work. 

* * *

Scott and Noah spent the rest of the day talking and watching TV, while Stiles had passed out after his outburst and had been sleeping peacefully. It was about 6:30 that evening when they heard Stiles stir. He began crying out in his sleep while tossing his head back and forth. Then he suddenly sat up gasping for air. Noah knew immediately that he was having a panic attack. He sat down and pulled Stiles against him, “breath with me son. Just breath, one, two, three, four, just breath. Match my breathing son, just breathe with me.” Over and over he chanted the mantra until finally, Stiles’ breathing began to calm down. He wiped away his tears and managed to say, “Thanks, dad.” 

“Bad dream again?” Noah asked. 

Stiles just nodded. He kept trying to look his dad in the face but still kept looking down ashamed. Scott on his other side put his arm around him. “Wow, buddy. You smell ripe. You need a shower man.” He said with a playful grin. 

Stiles almost smiled, “I um, I guess I should shower.” He then started trying to get up and then the dizziness hit him again and he stumbled. 

“Stiles, look. Let me help you. I can at least hold you up while you wash.” Scott said while blushing a bit. 

“Oh my god Scott, no!” Stiles said with his still raspy voice. 

“Stiles, look. I don’t care. It’s not like we haven’t seen each other naked lots of times. You need help standing. Look I know you’d do it for me. It’s not a big deal.” Scott just looked at him with this look that said. Just do it. 

Stiles threw up his hands, “whatever dude, but this never leaves this house.” 

“On my life Stiles, I will never mention this to a living soul. I promise.” Scott said with a very serious face, and he meant it. 

Scott managed to get Stiles undressed, he could tell that Stiles was embarrassed as hell, but he knew he would get over it. He got the water the right temperature and Stiles started washing his upper body, but it wasn’t long before Stiles started getting weaker and shaky, so Scott ended up having to get naked, and get in with Stiles so he could hold him up better. 

Scott began to hear muffled crying from his brother, “Stiles what’s wrong?” 

“Why would you do this for us? I can’t believe you're doing this for me, after what I did to…” Stiles said in disbelief. 

Scott turned Stiles around to face him, not caring that they were both naked. “Stiles, you are my brother, my best friend. You didn’t do anything to Allison. The Oni killed Allison, they were controlled by the Nogitsune. It wasn’t you. I love you and would do anything to help you. Even hold you up while you shower,” he said with a crooked grin as tears ran down his face as he thought of Allison. 

Stiles just blushed and looked at him like he was still so puzzled. “Thank you, Scott. Thank you.” 

They finally finished the shower after Scott may or may not have had to help him finish washing, but again they would both take this event to their graves. Scott managed to get Stiles dressed in fresh clothes and then helped him back down to the living room. “He’s all clean. No more stinky Stiles,” Scott joked. 

Noah smiled at them both. “Thank you, Scott, you are a good friend.” 

Stiles then surprised both of them by saying something very normal for Stiles, “I’m really hungry.” 

They wasted no time ordering burgers and curly fries and as soon as Noah got back with the food, Stiles began woofing his down and even kept stealing Scott’s fries before Noah said, “Stiles. I can order a pizza if you are still that hungry.” 

“Oh my god yes, dad,” Stiles replied with a slight grin. 

* * *

Later that night up in Stiles' bedroom, Scott crawled into bed alongside Stiles. “So are you feeling any better?” 

Stiles turned to face Scott, “I um, I don’t know. Maybe a little. I just,” Then he paused like he didn’t know what to say. 

“Hey, it’s ok. You don’t have to talk about it unless you want too,” Scott said as he put his forehead against Stiles’. 

“I was so afraid Scott, I never knew what was real. Sometimes I’m still not sure. I would just find myself in places and not remember how I got there. Then after I figured it out, he made me watch everything. Kept me trapped. I was so scared for everyone around me.” 

Scott pulled his friend into his arms and held him as he cried. Eventually, Stiles got quiet and Scott could tell he was asleep. 

Stiles woke a couple of times having nightmares, and Scott would pull him right into his arms and just hold him till he would go back to sleep. Finally, he decided it was just better to stay that way and they both managed to sleep through the rest of the night. 

In the morning, Stiles woke up needing to pee and as be stirred trying to get out of bed Scott woke up. “Hey Sti, what time is it? Are you ok?” Scott asked with a yawn. 

Stiles replied, “it’s like 10:30,” as he made his way to the bathroom. 

“Hey, do you need me too?” 

“No, absolutely not Scott. I can pee by myself.” 

Scott chuckled a little, at his friend's response. When Stiles finished and came back into his bedroom, Scott grinned up at him, “you’re my best friend Stiles. I’d do anything for you, even help you pee.” 

Stiles grabbed a pillow and clobbered Scott with it. “You’re such a dork.” 

Noah was relieved to see Stiles walking down the stairs on his own and it sounded like him and Scott were joking like normal. It was music to Noah’s ears. “Morning son, how’d you sleep?” 

“I had a few, um, but Scott helped me through it,” he said trying to sound as normal as he could muster. 

Scott noticed Stiles blush a bit, and he figured that Stiles knew that he had held him most of the night. 

Stiles went into the kitchen to make himself some cereal and sat down at the table to eat, while Scott who hadn’t gotten to deal with much of his grief over Allison, went out into the back yard for some air. 

Scott felt like he had a hole in his chest, he had been pushing his grief down since he had come over to help Stiles, but he felt it bubbling to the surface and he couldn’t contain it any longer. Scott sat down and just began to sob into his hands, trying to be as quiet as he could so he didn’t upset Stiles. 

He just couldn’t believe that she was gone. It had been bad enough that they weren’t dating anymore and that she had started dating Isaac, but now, she was just gone, and that realization made Scott hurt down to his very soul. He felt like he could just drown in the pain of it, but deep down he knew that his friend needed him, that he would have to be strong for Stiles. For this moment though he would let it all out; he would be strong soon, but not now. 

Inside, Stiles noticed that Scott had been gone for a while and got concerned. “Dad, where did Scott go?” 

Noah looked up from a case file he was reading, “I think he went out back son.” 

Stiles nodded started towards the backdoor. As soon as he opened the for and stepped out, he found Scott consumed in his grief. 

Stiles immediately knew why Scott was so upset and it hit him crushing guilt as the memories of the Oni killing Allison came flooding back to him and of knowing that Scott was now suffering so much at her loss. 

Stiles could see himself killing her; he could remember the Oni’s attack, the blade piercing her flesh. The look in her eyes as her life faded away. He shuddered as grief and panic overtook him. 

His breathing became labored, he couldn’t get air in. He started to fall, and the world started to spin around him. Instead of feeling himself land on the hard patio floor, he felt pulled into someone’s strong arms. He looked at his hands and quickly counted his fingers, ten. ‘This must be real, but why can’t I breathe’ he thought. He could feel breathing in a slow rhythm against his back. He could hear someone speaking but it all sounded like noise, so he slowly focused on the other person’s breaths and began focusing on trying to take gasping breaths in line with them and before long the world came rushing back. 

“Stiles, Stiles, can you hear me? Just breathe Stiles, just breathe,” Scott begged through his tears. 

Noah had run outside at this point, relieved that Scott was able to calm Stiles down. 

Relief flooded Scott as he finally heard Stiles begin to take more normal full breaths and they kept getting fuller and more normal until he was finally breathing in sync with Scott. 

After Stiles finally got his faculties back he asked in confusion, “what happened?” 

“You had a massive panic attack, Stiles! Oh my god, you totally stopped breathing on me! You scared the shit out of me!” Then Scott hugged his best friend as he couldn’t stop his tears. 

“I’m sorry Scott, I didn’t mean to scare you.” But what he wanted to say was ‘you should let me stop breathing, we are a monster.’ But instead, he tried to put on a brave face. “I, I’m sorry she’s gone, Scott. I tried to stop it. I’m sorry you're in pain.” Then he just so bed till he was shaking in Scott’s arms. 

Scott just held his friend till both their tears stopped before he led Stiles back inside. 

* * *

After Stiles seemed settled again, Scott decided to run home to grab more clothes and decided to call Lydia. 

“Hello,” she answered. 

“Lydia, it’s Scott. How are you going?” asking even though he already knew the answer. 

“I’m as good as can be expected after,” she stopped not wanting to even say it out loud, “So, um, how are you, Scott?” 

Scott sighed, “Honestly, I’m a mess Lydia, and well I’m over at Stiles’ house right now, that what I wanted to talk to you about.” 

“Oh my god! Is he ok?” she asked in a panic. 

“Can you just meet me at my house Lydia, please hurry. I just hope there is something you can do,” said Scott in a shaky voice that made Lydia very uneasy. 

It didn’t take long for Lydia to get there and she before she could knock on the door Scott opened it, “come in Lydia, I’m sorry to bother you.” 

Lydia smirked at Scott as if he’d just said something stupid, “Scott it is no trouble. What’s going on with Stiles?” 

Scott looked troubled, “I just don’t know how to help him, it’s bad Lydia, it’s just really bad,” then Scott faltered while trying to keep his composure. 

Lydia guided Scott to the couch and they both sat down. “It will be ok Scott, so what’s going on?” 

Scott took a deep breath, “Lydia, he, he’s so broken. This is worse than when his mother died,” Scott paused to take a breath before he continued, “He keeps talking about himself as “we” and not “I”, and he, he keeps calling himself a monster.” Tears began to fall from Scott, “Lydia, that thing made him feel and experience everything that it did. He feels like he did it all like he’s guilty. He blames himself for Allison.” 

Lydia gasped as she proceeded what Scott was saying. A look of horror ran over her face, “oh my god Scott,” she said as a tear ran down her cheek. “Oh, Stiles.” 

“His Dad is so worried and doesn’t want to leave him alone, he’s taken off work, but it takes both of us to watch him, and well, his dad just doesn’t know what to do and frankly I don’t either,” Scott looked at Lydia hoping that she would have some answer. 

Lydia sighed, “Scott I think that Stiles was so closely linked with the Nogitsune that he experienced its actions as if they were his, in other words to him and his memories, he did those things. What we must do, is help him separate what is him and what was the Nogitsune from his memories, it’s called redirecting. Even his personality is probably tainted by this thing. Scott, he has to kill and bury the last remnants of the Nogitsune before he can become whole again.” 

“What you mean part of that thing is still inside him,” Scott said almost shouting. 

“No, no, no, Scott. Only its memories, which unfortunately are also Stiles memories. He remembers doing all of it, Scott.” Tears rolled down her cheeks as her steely visage broke. They both ended up just sobbing and holding each other, both now understanding the full weight of what their friend was going through. 

* * *

Lydia drove Scott back over to the Stilinski house and she nervously walked to the front door behind Scott. They walked inside to find Noah sitting in his recliner and Stiles sitting on the couch. The TV was on, but neither of them was really looking at it. Seeing Scott and Lydia come in, Noah turned off the TV and got up to hug Lydia, “it’s good to see you, Lydia. How are you doing?” 

She smiled at the sheriff and said weakly, “better than you son, so I hear.” 

The sheriff nodded to her sadly as he waved her towards Stiles. 

Lydia turned to Stiles who hadn’t yet acknowledged that anyone had even come in. He just sat there with a blank look staring at his hands. “Stiles, sweetie, I wanted to see how you were feeling.” 

Stiles tilted his head up to glance at her before counting his fingers. Once he was satisfied that he wasn’t dreaming, he nodded to himself, “Hey Lyds,” blankly. 

Lydia sat down next to him, “Stiles look, I want to help you. Do you feel up to talking?” 

“We don’t want to talk about it, we can’t stop seeing what we did. You should just go!” he said angrily before pulling away and curling up in a fetal position on the couch. 

Lydia took a deep breath, clenched her fists steeling herself for what she was about to do. She gave Scott and Noah a stern look hoping that it would prepare them for what she was about to say to Stiles. 

Then with her best authoritative voice, she began, “Stiles listen to me! You can keep laying there feeling sorry for yourself, or you can sit up and we can talk through this. Either way, I’m not leaving until you get over yourself and talk to me.” 

Noah and Scott looked at each other with shocked expressions. “Lydia, what are you doing?” Scott asked angrily. 

“I am trying to help him!” She said plainly with a tone of finality. 

Noah turned to Scott, “Let her try, if anyone knows what to do for him it will be her Scott.” 

Stiles sat up quickly rage bubbling over in him until he screamed in rage at Lydia, who as a banshee took it in stride. “Oh, honey you don’t want to get into a screaming match with me. I will always win.” 

With sweat running down Stiles’ face he yelled, “you don’t know anything, you can’t help us, ugh me, no one can. Just leave me the fuck alone.” Then he just shut his eyes while he tried to breathe, hoping that everyone would just leave. Instead, he heard Lydia’s demanding voice. 

“Ok, that was a fairly good tantrum, now that it is over are you ready to talk?” She asked calmly. 

Stiles resolve seemed to just melt as he collapsed against her as pained sobs poured from him. “It’s ok Stiles, I’m here hun. I’m here,” she whispered soothingly. 

Noah motioned to Scott that they should leave and give Lydia some space with Stiles, mostly because he just couldn’t take it anymore and needed some air. Scott nodded in agreement and Lydia guessing what they were doing gave them a nod of a reassuring smile and nodded to them like, ‘yes good idea, just get out already.’ 

“Stiles I know you remember everything that happened like it was you that did those things. Stiles every time your mind goes to one of those memories, I want you to say to yourself, ‘that is not my memory!’ Every time you have thoughts of guilt, I want you to tell yourself, ‘I was a victim too,’ because Stiles you were victimized, by the Nogitsune the same as anyone else. Every fiber of your being needs to disassociate itself from its memories and actions. Do you understand me, Stiles? And I’m not just saying this to make you feel better, I’m saying this because it is true.” 

Stiles looked at her with a look of amazement, she had figured it out what it was like for him, she did understand what was happening to him inside. “We, I will try, Lydia.” 

“Good, the sooner you push its memories away as not your own, the sooner you can accept that you’re not to blame and you can start to heal.” Lydia pulled him into her arms as she squeezed her eyes shut trying to stop her tears, but it was no use. 

They sat there in silence; Stiles was able to look at her without turning away. He’d only had a few moments like that with Scott where he forgot it all for a few fleeting moments. He knew in his mind that what she said was right, that it wasn’t his fault, but it was convincing his heart of it that would be the hard part. 

“You know before I figured it out. That it was me, I mean the Nogitsune, I would just find myself in weird places and not remember doing things. I started gathering clues and the clues all let back to me. I figured it out. By then it was too late, once dad put me in Eichen, it started tormenting me until I finally just. I just gave in. Lydia, I wasn’t strong enough to keep it out. It is my fault, Lydia, I wasn’t strong enough,” Stiles sobbed into her shoulder. 

“Honey, you were strong enough to resist it longer than most people would have. Not only that you figured it out. Even though doing so made it angry with you, if you hadn’t sacrificed yourself, we probably would have never even known or been able to stop it. Stiles, you saved us all.” 

“Not everyone Lyds, not everyone!” he said sadly as his face fell thinking of Allison. 

“No, not everyone Stiles, but you saved a lot of us none the less. People never survive being possessed by Nogitsune Stiles. The fact that your still alive and sitting here now proves just how strong you are. I’m proud of you and I look up to you. You inspire everyone around you to be a better person, including me.” Lydia fell silent and just stared into her friend’s face. She could see the wheels turning in his head like he wanted to argue, but then he just hugged into her again. 

“Thank you, Lydia, I love you so much.” He said through his shaky voice. 

“Oh honey, I love you too. In a strictly platonic way of course,” she said with a slight chuckle. 

Stiles chuckled too and smiled up at her, “oh I know hun. I know. I think I might be gay anyway honestly.” Then Stiles realized that he had just outed himself and gasped. 

“Wait, what?” Lydia exclaimed with a smile. 

“Yeah, I’ve been trying to deny it for a while, but yeah, I think I like guys,” said Stiles as he felt like a tiny bit of weight just left his shoulders. 

“Oh, this is glorious, oh my god you must get better fast, we have so much shopping to do. You just can’t be gay and dressed the way you dress. Oh my god, my very own gay. I’m so happy,” Lydia squealed with joy as her face beaming. “So, is this a still a secret?” she asked. 

“Yes, I haven’t told anyone but you yet,” Stiles said with a grin. 

Lydia nodded with a smile, “I feel honored and my lips are sealed.” 

Stiles sat back trying to relax his aching muscles, then he looked at Lydia, “I think I’m hungry again.” 

Lydia giggled, “Now that’s the most “Stiles” thing you've said tonight. I’ll text Scott.” 

* * *

When Noah and Scott returned with food, they were happy to see Stiles in seemingly better spirits. Lydia schooled them both on how to “redirect” Stiles’ thoughts if he starts to say “we” or if he starts feeling guilty. That the more they could pull him out of those thoughts the more he could disassociate from the memories that weren’t his. 

“Thank you so much for helping us Lydia, you are a miracle worker, my dear,” said Noah as he hugged her. 

“Yes, Thanks, Lydia. I’ll keep you posted,” said Scott with a smile. 

Lydia said her goodbyes gave Stiles another big hug and kissed his cheek, “call me if you need me, Stiles. I’ll see you soon.” Then like the whirlwind that she was, she was gone. 

* * *

The rest of the week went by fairly quickly, Scott reluctantly went to school every day, not wanting to leave his friend. Stiles was beginning to feel better; he was starting to believe that he was, in fact, a victim too. Even though he still had nightmares and occasional panic attacks, it was getting more manageable. By the following weekend, he was only referring to himself as “I” and not “we” which was a vast improvement. 

The sheriff decided to go back to work at least over the weekend since Scott offered to stay there with Stiles. They were able to watch movies play video games and have some normalcy for the most part. The worst thing for Stiles now was the nightmares. They would leave him wrecked and shaking, Scott would always just hold him until he felt better. Something Stiles appreciated so much from his friend. 

The following week Scott only came over at night to help Stiles sleep but stayed home the rest of the time to catch up on homework and his mom needed him to help get ready for Thanksgiving which they were going to celebrate at the Stilinski’s. 

Scott knew that Derek had been taking care of Aiden at his loft and he decided to call and check up on things with Derek. Plus, with Thanksgiving coming up, he figured he’d extend an invitation. Scott almost just texted him but decided he needed to have a real conversation, so he dialed Derek’s number. 

Moments later Derek answered, “Hello, Scott what’s wrong?” 

Scott rolled his eyes, “Nothing’s wrong Derek, I just wanted to check on Aiden and see how you were doing?” 

Derek was puzzled at Scott’s concern for him, but tried to shove it aside in his mind, “Aiden is slowly getting better, he can walk now but he gets tired quickly. It’s almost like he’s human again. I think without his werewolf healing constantly fighting to heal him, he would be dead,” Derek said in his usual flat monotone. 

“Well, at least he’s getting better. Any idea of what they want to do?” Scott asked. 

“They seem to feel bad about everything that happened, and I suspect they want to join the pack. I told them they will have to prove themselves to all of us before that will ever happen.” Derek said flatly. 

“Yeah, I think that’s a good plan,” Scott agreed, paused, then continued. “So, Derek, why haven’t you come by to see Stiles. It's been really bad Derek, he’s literally been to hell and back. I’ve never seen like this before, I mean, he’s getting better, but it’s been bad.” 

Derek’s insides seemed to squeeze, and he felt his chest tighten in agony, “Scott, I. I’m sorry that he’s having it so rough, but I’m the last person he needs to see right now.” 

“Derek, he’s asked about you several times, he wants to see you. I think it would help him,” Scott said with growing agitation at the stubborn alpha. 

Derek grumbled, “Scott you just don’t understand. I just can’t.” 

“Why do you do that? Why do you push people away Derek?” Scott was now getting angry. Why did he think Derek would change, this is why he still couldn’t join Derek’s pack. 

“Scott, I. Look, he’s better off with you. You’re his friend. He trusts you. He doesn’t even like me.” 

Scott growled into the phone, “you can be such a moron sometimes Derek, what makes you think he doesn’t like you,” then the Derek cut him off. 

“Agg… I’ve gotta go, Scott,” then Derek hung up as he winced in pain as he felt like his inner wolf was trying to claw its way out of him. 

Scott was furious. “Why did he have to be such a dick? Grrrrrr,” he growled loudly as he threw his phone on his bed. He grumbled again as he realized that he forgot to invite Derek to Thanksgiving. He picked up his phone and texted the invitation to him quickly before throwing it back down. ‘He won’t show up anyway, I don’t even know why I bother,’ he thought to himself. 

* * *

Melissa had managed to take a few days off, which for her was almost impossible and so very rare, but she knew that her son and the Stilinski’s need her. She and Scott decided to gather up everything and go over the night before. That way she could get up early and just start cooking. Plus, she knew her son helped Stiles a lot more than he even realized, and what Lydia had done. Stepping in like a therapist supreme and quickly giving them all the tools to help him reorder his thoughts and memories, she had just been amazed at the girl and so, of course, she was invited. 

Noah and Melissa were up first and sat drinking coffee together when Scott came downstairs looking sad and downtrodden. Melissa watched her son approach and quickly asked, “son, are you ok?” 

Scott sighed, “I just really miss Allison and I can’t even process that right now,” as his face grimaced in pain as a tear rolled down his cheek. 

Melissa moved quickly to her son, “Scott. I know you're under a lot of pressure, I know this whole mess with Stiles has been really hard, but you are helping him so much. Allison would want you to take care of your friend and to go on with your life.” 

Scott growled slightly in aggravation, “I know mom! I know! I just, It’s not just... I lost two people mom. I lost Isaac too.” 

Melissa grabbed her son into a hug, “Oh Scott, I know. That’s the other part of it. You need to forgive him and her for all that happened, so that you can move forward. Part of that is forgiving Isaac and trying to restart your friendship. I know that’s not what you want to hear right now, but it's my job as a mom to tell you the truth.” She then kissed his cheek and wiped at his tears. “Come on, sit, want some coffee?” 

“Sure mom,” Scott said with a loving smile as he sat at the table with them. 

* * *

Stiles is laying on a bed of blankets. He looks around and realizes that he’s not just way out in the forest but upon one of the bluffs overlooking Beacon Hills. He gets up and realizes that he’s naked, “what the hell?” he says out loud. 

He looks around and doesn’t see anyone. He knows he should be scared because he has no idea how he got there or why he’s naked, but for some reason, he feels fine. In fact, he feels better than he’s felt in months. Not only that, but he realizes that he is also very aroused and hard. 

He lays back down on the blankets, enjoying the breeze and sounds of nature around him as he just breathes freely. He enjoys his surroundings while his hands roam over his own naked body exploring slowly like it was all new to him. That’s when he felt a presence getting closer, it was like he was connected to this presence. He could feel it getting closer but again he didn’t feel fear. Just lust and desire growing within him. He knew that the one for him was coming for him, to take him. He sat up watching the tree line expectantly, waiting. 

Then he heard the growls and running footsteps through the threes before he finally saw the two red glowing eyes running towards him. His breathing increased as he saw the alpha standing above him naked, panting in his lust as his eyes roamed Stiles' body. 

Stiles watched with fascination as the wolf above him began to crawl slowly up his body. The alpha was sniffing Stiles' scent and occasionally licking him causing Stiles to squirm with lust. Slowly the alpha worked his way to Stiles crotch. He bucked and squirmed while moaning loudly as the werewolf nuzzled against Stiles crotch. Stiles knew the alpha was smelling his scent and that he loved it, that it excited everything primal in him and Stiles loved it. Then he felt a warm wet tongue begin to taste and lap all over his parts making him moan while his hands ran through the alpha’s dark hair. 

The wolf began to move up his body again, sniffing and licking at his abs, then his chest. Stiles was panting with lust, he knew what the alpha wanted and needed and slowly began to turn his head in submission, baring his vulnerable neck to the alpha looking down at him with his still red glowing eyes. 

With no doubt or fear, Stiles began to beg the alpha, “take me, mark me as yours, CLAIM ME!” 

Before Stiles could even react, he felt the pain. The sharp fangs of the werewolf sunk into his neck, not tearing or rending, but lovingly sank in, marking him. He could feel the alpha's heart beating against his chest and the alphas hot breath against his neck, then suddenly the bite was released, and a soothing tongue began to lap at the wounds lovingly tending to him. 

Stiles watched the alpha shift back to human form as he looked up into his face. “Derek,” Stiles said as he suddenly woke up. 

Stiles lay there covered in sweat, the dream had been so real. Even more real than the nightmares he had been having. He looked to see that thankfully, Scott wasn’t in bed, because he had a painfully raging boner. 

Stiles jumped out of bed, grabbed new clothes and hurried across the hall to the bathroom. The last thing he wanted was for Scott to find him now. He didn’t want to talk about this dream or for Scott to see him with a boner. He figured they both needed enough therapy already over the shower incident. 

He turned the water on and got into the shower. His mind was a blur of confused emotions. ‘Did he have feelings for Derek?’ or was this just what happens when he doesn’t jerk off for almost two weeks. 

No matter how hard he tried though, Stiles couldn’t purge the dream from his mind. He began to go back over every detail in his mind as his hand went to his aching cock and began to stroke it. He could remember every detail, every sniff, every lick. He played the moment like watching a movie in his mind. “Oh god,” Stiles moaned as he felt himself getting closer. 

He remembered the way Derek had felt on top of him, completely pressed naked against him and the way he had exposed his neck to Derek, wanting him to… “Oh fuck,” Stiles yelled out louder than he had intended as he began to shoot against the wall of the shower. 

There was a bang on the bathroom door followed by Scott’s concerned voice, “Stiles are you ok in there?” 

Stiles jumped and tried to form words, “Ahh, yeah. Um, yeah, Scott. I’m fine.” 

“Ok, well I’ll see you in a bit,” Scott said as he began to walk slowly down the stairs looking confused. ‘Why do I smell arousal? Like serious arousal?’ he thought to himself. 

Stiles finished washing and tried to push the thoughts away, but it was all very distracting, though he figured that these thoughts were at least better than the other thoughts of death and darkness that he’d been dealing with. So he just smiled and got dressed and made his way downstairs. 

As he walked into the dining room where everyone sat drinking coffee and talking, Stiles was struck by the fact that everyone was looking at him strangely. Suddenly he felt self-conscious, ‘oh my god, do they know, how do they know. Oh my god,’ Stiles then suddenly counted his fingers and sighed as he counted ten and knew he was awake. 

“Are you ok Stiles?” Scott asked. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Why are you all looking at me like that?” Stiles asked nervously. 

Noah spoke up, “Well son, it's just that, you came down the stairs smiling. It was really good to see you smiling again son.” 

Stiles sighed in relief, “Well I guess I just had a really good night's sleep and well I’ve had a lot of help from people I love. I’m feeling better every day.” He then made his way to the table and they all got up to hug him with only a few happy tears. 

They all ate a light breakfast so they could leave room for Thanksgiving dinner. Then Melissa got up to go start cooking and was thrilled when Stiles joined her in the kitchen to help out. The two of them chatted and laughed as they worked on Thanksgiving dinner together, while Scott and Noah sat in the living room watching the Macy’s parade on TV. 

Lydia texted Scott and Stiles saying that after her Thanksgiving family lunch affairs were over, that she would be over for dinner. Scott decided to text Derek to see if he was coming over, though he didn’t expect him to show up, which really pissed him off. He knew that he would be having a heated conversation about all this with Derek very soon. 

Slowly the dining table began to fill with delicious smelling food and desert, making the boy's stomach growl. Lydia arrived and hugged and kissed everyone. Stiles ran into the living room and pulled her into a big hug and gave her kisses all over her cheeks making her squeal in laughter. “Oh my god, Stiles. Well, you are in a better mood.” 

They all sat down to eat, and Noah spoke, “Before we dig in, we Stilinski’s have a tradition. We don’t do a prayer or anything like that, but we do go around the table and talk about what we are truly thankful for. I mean its in the name of the holiday. So, I will start.” 

The sheriff cleared his throat, took a deep breath and then spoke, “I am so incredibly thankful that I still have my son who I very nearly lost. The best son any father could ever ask for, and son, your mother would be very proud of you,” he paused taking a breath to steady his emotions, “I am also thankful that he has some of the best friends that anyone could ask for. Thank you, to all of you.” Noah then wiped at his eye as he sat back looking glassy-eyed. 

Melissa was next, “I am thankful for my son as well. Scott, you are the best thing that ever happened to me in my life. I am thankful to have you as my son. And now that you are well, more than human, you have a chance to help people in ways that average humans can’t. Never lose sight of your compassion and humanity Scott, those are the things that make you the best human and werewolf you could be.” 

Scott smiled lovingly at his mom, “Thanks mom,” as he blushed. “I just want to say, mom. I am so thankful for you. I don’t say it enough ever, but I love you and it's you that has shaped me into who I am, and I will forever be thankful for that. Stiles, my brother, I am also so lucky to have you in my life, through the good and the bad, we will always be brothers. I love you, man.” 

Stiles who has been wiping tears the whole time, clears his throat, “Oh god, I don’t know if I can top any of that guys.” He takes another deep breath, “I, um. I know that life hasn’t been easy lately, and I’m not going try to apologize because I know you guys would stop me and redirect me anyway, so I just want to say thank you to the best dad ever, who has stuck with me no matter what crap I’ve brought to the door. We’ve had each-others backs dad and I want you to know that will never change. Thank you, dad.” Stiles cleared his throat and took a few calming breaths, “Mrs. McCall, I um,” tears began to fall again, “I love you like a, like a mom, I mean Scott is my brother, so it makes sense right,” he chuckles to himself. “I mean that Melissa, you and Scott mean so much to me. Scott my brother, my friend, god I love you so much, never change, man.” He turns to Lydia, “and Lyds, oh my god Lyds. You are my psychological savior girl; I don’t think I would have made it through this without your huge brain. Thank you so much, Lydia.” 

Lydia wiped her face carefully trying to not smudge we mascara any more than it already was, “Oh Stiles, I am so honored to call you a friend. I just regret not having been friends with you sooner. So, I guess I should be thankful that Scott got bitten and the whole supernatural world enveloped us all, otherwise I would have never gotten to know you, Stiles.” 

Everyone seemed to take a few breathes, wipe their eyes and then just as the sheriff was about to say dig in, Stiles spoke up again, “Um, I have one more thing I need to say.” He reached over and grabbed Lydia's hand, who seemed to understand what was about to happen and she squeezed it back and held firm. “I’ve been trying to decide how to do this, or if I should do this, whether it should be one at a time or, well anyway. Dad, guys, I need to tell you all something about myself that I have finally realized.” 

Noah spoke up, “son you can tell me anything and I am sure that goes for everyone here.” 

Stiles nodded, “I um, well I am pretty sure that I am gay.” The stunned silence was almost painful to stiles, he felt his chest tightening as his breathing began to speed up. 

Noah sighed heavily got up and hurried over to his son, “Oh son, is that all. Son, I have no problem with what gender you want to sleep with. I just want you to be happy. Being gay, bi, straight, none of that matters to me, son. You are my son, no matter what I love you,” and he pulled him into a tight hug. 

Stiles anxiety melted away and his dad held him tightly, “I love you, dad!” 

Melissa and Scott just exchanged smiling glances at each other, and Scott spoke as Stiles sat back down beside him, “Dude, you know I have no problem with people being gay. I mean sometimes I wonder if I might be bi myself. Dude its so not a problem.” 

Melissa gave Scott a questioning look, before smiling at him. 

Lydia smiled brightly, “and well you know I have no problem, other than how soon before we can go shopping Stiles my credit cards are ready.” 

What no one had seen throughout the giving of thanks was Noah holding Melissa’s hand under the table, occasionally each would glance at the other and smile. Their secret love affair beginning to blossom. With all the thankful words out of the way, the family of choice began their Thanksgiving meal in earnest, filling their plates with food. 

Derek stood outside the Stilinski house, just listening, while the wolf in him growled for him to go in, to find him. But he just stood there listening to the thankful confessions, listening to Stiles confession, and Derek too had some thankful confessions, but he kept them to himself and he turned and walked away. 

* * *

Melissa and Scott ended up staying over again. Scott thought he noticed a weird look go between his mom and the sheriff, but he shrugged it off. 

Stiles and Scott played video games and talked about random things, it almost felt normal between them, which made Scott very happy. 

Friday evening Scott and his mom went home, Stiles had assured him that he would be fine, that he needed to go get some rest himself and that he had his grief to deal with. Scott had just hugged his brother kissed him on the cheek, which had made Stiles flail his arms and protest, even though he was smiling. “Hey just call me if you need anything Stiles. I mean it!” Scott said as they got into his mom's car. 

For the most part, the weekend went fine, there were a few nightmares, but Stiles was able to wake up and calm himself down. By Sunday, he decided that he was ready. Ready to go back to school. 


	2. Back to Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Stiles goes back to school, Derek finds out about triggers. Two familiar faces show up wanting to make things up to Derek hoping that they can become part of the pack. Emotions get heated with and tempers flair revealing new truths about a certain Scott McCall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be adding tags for content as I add chapters so please review for anything you don't want to read about. I do tend to get a bit raunchy sometimes. Hope you enjoy.

Monday morning Stiles woke up in a cold sweat from another nightmare. It was worse than they had been the last week, and he lay there trying to catch his breath while he tried to shut the memories out of his mind. “They’re not my memories, I didn’t do those things, it wasn’t me,” he said out loud to himself.

Slowly he forced himself to get out of bed and make his way to the bathroom for a much-needed shower. He was nervous about going back to school today, and he wondered if he was really ready, even though he so wanted to just put this all behind him.

The shower felt nice, Stiles tried to envision the water washing away all the memories that weren’t his own, as he tried to hold his emotions together. The last thing he wanted to do today was have a panic attack before going back to school. Plus, his dad had been through enough worry over him already, he didn’t want to add to it.

After finally calming himself, he finished showering, brushed his teeth, and then went back to his room to get dressed. Even though it was going to be a rather warm day, he put on his favorite red hoodie like a security blanket. He grabbed his books and phone and stuffed them all in his backpack before heading downstairs where he found his dad sitting at the table drinking coffee.

“Morning son, there’s bacon and eggs if you want some breakfast,” Noah said while trying to hide his obvious concern.

Stiles smiled at his dad, trying his hardest to appear like his old self, but knowing that he was probably failing miserably. “Morning Dad. Yeah, that would be great.” Stiles spooned a couple of eggs and more than a couple pieces of bacon onto his plate followed by a piece of toast, then he sat down next to his dad to enjoy the morning.

Noah looked at his son with a knowing eye, he had heard Stiles having a nightmare this morning and knew perfectly well his son was not fine. “Son, are you sure you're ready to go back to school.”

Stiles knowing that he had not fooled hid dad one bit, sighed and said, “Honestly dad, I don’t know. All I do know is that I need to try, and maybe, if I have other stuff to focus on, I can start getting past it.”

Noah nodded and sighed, “alright son, but if you decide you need to leave, I’m a phone call away.”

Stiles tried and failed to smile, “I know dad, but you need to get back to work, and I need to get back my normal life.”

Noah smirked at him, “son you haven’t had a normal life in a long time.”

“Well my normal “abnormal” life then,” Stiles joked.

A knock at the door made Stiles jump. “I’ll get it,” Noah said as he got up and walked towards the door.

Stiles dropped his attention back to his food until he heard his best friends voice. “Hey Sheriff, sorry to just drop by, but I was hoping to catch a ride with Stiles.”

“You know you’re always welcome Scott, come in,” said Noah with a smile. Maybe this would be the thing to help Stiles feel better he thought to himself as he watched Scott hurry over to Stiles.

“Hey Scott,” Stiles said with the closest to a smile he’s had all morning.

Scott quickly sat down next to him, wrapped an arm over his shoulder, “You’ll be ok Styles. You’re the strongest person I know. I just want you to know that. I got your back today; just like you helped me learn to control my wolf, I’ll help you through this.”

Tears welled up in Stiles’s eyes as he pulled Scott into a tight hug. “I, um, thank you, Scott. You’re the best brother I could have ever asked for.” He stared down as if in thought for a few moments before saying with a shaky voice, “but I don’t feel very strong right now.”

“Look, you’ve come a long way in two weeks, Stiles. I’m so proud of you and your strength. Even when you're losing it, Stiles, you’re still the strongest person I know. You got this man.”

Stiles just smiled and shook his head, “come on jerk, let's go before I change my mind.”

* * *

The bell rings at Deaton’s Veterinary clinic as someone walks in the front door.

“I’ll be right with you,” Deaton calls out as he finishes up on his current patient.

A few minutes later Deaton emerges into the waiting room, “sorry to keep you waiting!” Then he sees Derek standing there looking more morose than normal, “Oh, Derek, what can I do for you?”

Derek tries to smile but only manages a half smirk, “I’m fine thanks. I just wanted to talk to you about something.”

Deaton guided him into his office before saying, “Derek, come in, have a seat. I’m glad you stopped by I wanted to talk to you anyway. Even though technically I’m not your emissary, I still feel obligated to your mother, rest her soul, to help your family. I wanted to ask you how things are going with being an Alpha and your pack. I know things haven’t been ideal, but I wanted to check in with you.”

Derek looked down, as he remembered the loss of Erica and Boyd, “it hasn’t been easy. Honestly, Deaton, I feel like a failure as an alpha. Isaac probably hates me; Scott only barely tolerates me. Honestly, everyone barely tolerates me.”

Deaton looked at Derek with an understanding look, “Derek you are way too hard on yourself. The only reason people are distant from you is that you keep pushing them away.”

Derek grumbled under his breath, knowing that Deaton was right. “How do I fix it?”

Deaton sighed, “Derek, I’ve known you your entire life. I love you like my own family Derek. You have survived alone and overcome losing everything.”

Deaton stood up and walked over to sit by Derek and he placed a hand on Derek’s shoulder. “Ok so maybe you’re a bit emotionally shut down. Maybe a bit socially, um, inexperienced, it’s not the end of the world, you just need to be confident enough in yourself to work through these issues.”

“How do I fix things with Isaac, with Scott, how do I grow a real pack,” asked Derek while barely keeping his voice from wavering.

“Well for starters Derek, forget anything and everything your uncle ever taught you. Peter has never had your best interests at heart, and I fear he tries to mislead you down paths that I don’t believe are right for you. Paths that your mother wouldn’t have wanted for you. I believe that was the source of most of your problems with your pack.”

Derek nodded, “I know that now the hard way.”

Deaton put a hand on Derek’s shoulder and made sure he was looking him in the eyes before continuing, “Derek I have met many alphas over the years both good and bad and please believe me when I tell you, that you were nowhere near a bad alpha.”

Derek turned away from Deaton, “Tell that to Erica and Boyd. Tell that to Isaac who won’t even talk to me or even look at me after I threw him out of the loft”

Deaton sighs, “Well ok so you made a few mistakes but one of them is still fixable. Derek, you know as well as I do how poorly most alphas treat their betas. Despite your mistakes Derek, you were a good alpha, I just don’t think you’ve had time to prove it to yourself.”

“If you say so,” replied Derek with a forlorn look.

Deaton sighed and continued to answer the other part of Derek’s original questions, “as far as growing your pack, I think if you can fix things with Isaac, then maybe convince Scott to join your pack, that will be a good start. Then there is Aiden and Ethan who I am sure would like to join your pack, but I am sure they will have to prove themselves to you before that could happen. I would get that far Derek, make sure everyone is stable and happy before you entertain adding anyone else.”

Derek just nodded in agreement but remained silent.

“So, what did you want to talk to me about?” asked Deaton.

“I… I have another problem, and I don’t think I can fix my pack issues until I fix this,” Derek said with obvious frustration.

Deaton looked at him with concern waiting for Derek to continue. “I have found someone who’s a trigger for me,” as his face flushed with embarrassment.

Deaton’s eyes widened, “a trigger, are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure. The last time I was around, this person, it was all I could do to hold myself together.” Derek looked at Deaton with a pained look, like he was afraid of what he might do. “All I know about triggers is that Peter told me, which was to avoid them at all costs.”

Deaton took a deep breath, “well Derek, first, I wouldn’t listen to your uncle on this, not that I can say I’m much of an expert either, but I’ll tell you what I do know. Triggers can be just a temporary pheromone response to someone, and if you can completely stay away from them it should pass eventually. The other alternative is that it can lead to a permanent pair bond. In other words, there is a possibility this person could become your perfect mate.”

“A mate,” Derek exclaimed with a look of sheer disbelief as his face paled.

“Yes, a mate, and if it does, the bond created apparently is stronger than that if of the pack itself and if the person is a human, they truly become a part of the pack as well. It is said that they will sense the pack the same way that any werewolf would. I also personally don’t believe that a trigger is just a random person. I’ve always theorized that it’s your inner wolf finding someone that it knows will be perfect and compatible, and I would suspect that the other person would feel something towards you already. In fact, maybe that is what starts the process, mutual attraction. But again, that is speculation.”

Derek leaned over placing his head in his hands, “is there any way to stop it?”

“Well, not that I’ve ever heard of, other than just letting it run its course. Now I have been told there is a darker side to this that you should be aware of, again a lot of this is hearsay. Even your mother wasn’t sure about this stuff. It’s said that if you choose to give in to your impulses, it can be worse than any fool moon, therefore controlling your wolf will be almost impossible. But again, this info is just ramblings I’ve heard over the years.”

“Thank you. I… appreciate the info Deaton,” as Derek turned to walk towards the door.

“Derek it might be a good idea if I at least know who this person is, just in case. It will be just between us unless it’s a life and death situation.”

Derek stopped and turned back to face Deaton seeming to struggle with opening his mouth. “It… it’s Stiles.” Then he rushed out the door, leaving Deaton speechless.

* * *

The school day went surprisingly well for Stiles, aside from the mountain of makeup work he received. The best part of the day had been lunch when he got to hang out with the whole gang and catch up on recent events which fortunately didn’t have any new supernatural goings-on.

As soon as Stiles saw Lydia, he practically ran for her and gave her a big hug. “Hey Lyds.”

Lydia smiled at Stiles and flipped her hair out of her eyes, “I’m so glad your back and you know I’m more than happy to help you with your makeup work if you want help.”

Stiles smiled, “oh god Lyds, that would be awesome. I’m trying not to have a panic attack just thinking about all this makeup work.”

“Well don’t! Put it out if your mind. You are going to have a great first day back. I won’t hear of anything less.”

Stiles gave her a knowing smile and followed her over to their normal table. It wasn’t long before Scott joined them.

“Hey guys,” Scott said as he sat down with a smile. 

“Lydia, I don’t know how you survive on that rabbit food,” Scott joked as he looked at her salad.

“Unlike you guys who just eat whatever you want and then just sweat it all off doing, boy things; us girls have to work hard for our perfection.”

Scott and Stiles just looked at each other and grinned in amusement.

Lydia suddenly stiffened as she saw Ethan and Aiden approach their table. Aiden still looking very weak and pale.

“Hello, guys. Could we talk to you?” Ethan said as he glanced at his brother who stayed silent with his head bowed.

Both Scott and Stiles froze not knowing what to say, fortunately, Lydia took charge. “Talk away boys,” she said with a guarded look.

Scott noticed Stiles gaze drop and could hear his heart rate increase, and with no hesitation he put his arm around his shoulder protectively, knowing that he probably still feels guilty about Aiden getting hurt.

Lydia looked at Aiden, “I'm glad to see your doing better Aiden.”

Aiden smiled weakly, “I’ve definitely been better. It’s good to see you, Lydia.”

Lydia blushed slightly, “Thank you. How have you been?”

Ethan answered, “I’m fine thanks. I wanted to say that we're sorry to hear about Allison. If there’s anything we can do.”

Scott grimaced in pain before snapping, “so what do you guys want!” while still holding Stiles.

Ethan and Aiden both lowered their heads submissively, and Ethan said, “look I’m not going to try to make excuses, we were definitely in with the wrong pack. We both want peace with your pack, and we hope that someday we can earn everyone's trust.”

Aiden continued, “yeah, and we don’t want to be omegas, and honestly your pack is amazing compared to any we’ve been a part of. We have been fools for the choices we’ve made.

Without missing a beat, Ethan continued, “We just hope that you all can give us a chance, and well we’re really sorry for everything that we did to you guys.”

They all sat in silence just staring at the twins, until Scott broke the silence, “by our pack you really mean Derek’s and well we have our own problems that need to get fixed. I don’t even consider myself a part of his pack yet. So, you really need to talk to Derek, but since he helped you guys, I think it’s safe to safe that I can at least agree to a truce. But if any of us gets so much as a bad look from either of you, it's off. Got it.”

Ethan couldn’t even respond he just nodded at Scott in understanding, “perfectly reasonable Scott.”

Scott looked at the twins appraisingly, “look, guys, we will try to keep an open mind. Let’s all try to get along and get to know each other, I know you guys had to do what your alpha wanted, I know to some extent you had no choice. I don’t know your reasons for joining Deucalion’s pack, so I can’t really judge you for that. What’s important is what you do moving forward.”

Stiles who had remained motionless the whole time suddenly lunged away from Scott and wrapped his arms around Aiden. Sweat was beginning to roll down his face as he shakily said, “Aiden, I’m so sorry you got hurt, we didn’t mean to. I couldn’t stop it. I tried but it was too strong.” He was sobbing into Aiden at this point as he continued to ask forgiveness. 

Aiden just stood there stunned, and then he realized what Stiles was talking about. Derek had mentioned to him and Ethan that Stiles had been possessed by the Nogitsune, but he had just said they got rid of it. Now Aiden was seeing the damage had that had been inflicted on its host.

Scott jumped up defensively, but stopped himself as Aiden just wrapped his arms around Stiles gently and spoke softly, “its not your fault, I don’t blame you at all. That thing hurt both of us.”

Stiles just cried as Aiden held him. Scott relaxed as he watched hoping that somehow this would help heal Stiles a bit more.

Stiles finally let go of Aiden, wiping his face and looking into Aiden’s face and was surprised to see no anger there, just concern. He pulled away and both Lydia and Scott hugged into him. Once Stiles seemed to pull away Scott spoke, “Do you two want to join us for lunch?”

The twins nodded and then went to get food at the cafeteria before coming back and joining them. The mood seemed to improve after that for the remainder of their lunch period. Lydia regaled them with how she had missed a sale at Macy’s on Saturday and how it was all her mothers’ fault. The boys had really stopped listening halfway through, but they enjoyed it none the less. 

Knowing that Ethan was gay, Stiles spoke up, “so Ethan, guess who just decided to come out?”

Ethan looked at Stiles with a confused look, then looked like he realized something, “It’s Jackson, isn’t it? I knew it. I always caught him checking me out.”

The whole group besides Ethan and Aiden burst into laughter and Lydia spoke up, “well that would explain a lot of things about our relationship.”

Stiles snorted, while chuckling, “oh wow as great as that idea is and believe me, we’ll put a pin in that and come back to it. But no, I was talking about myself.”

Ethan smiled at Stiles, “welcome to the tribe, I’ll make sure to sent you the gay agenda invite so you can be in the know.” They all laughed.

The rest of the day went fast, mostly consisting of more homework getting dumped on Stiles. 

By the time Stiles dropped Scott off at his house and headed home, he was ready to just be home. Trying to act ok all day was exhausting, not that it was all totally an act. He was surprised by how much better he did feel after getting back to school. It hadn’t been easy, but he couldn’t deny that he felt better.

He emptied his bag and started sorting through all his makeup work while trying to decide where to even start.

* * *

Derek drove back to his loft. His mind was racing, thinking about Deaton’s words, ‘A mate’, ‘follow your mother’s advice,’ and he knew in his mind he should just avoid Stiles at all cost just to be safe, but the wolf inside him wanted him, in a way that Derek had never experienced before. 

He had always been completely bisexual when it came to sex, not that he acted on it much anymore with anyone, and he certainly didn’t want a mate, least of all an annoying teenager like Stiles, at least that is what he kept telling himself, because why else could he not get him out if his head?

He thought back to the night he discovered his trigger. It was that terrible night where Allison was killed by the Oni, and Aiden almost died. Stiles had been miraculously freed if the Nogitsune and Derek had gone back to Scott’s to check on Stiles after dropping off Aiden at Deaton’s clinic. The first thing he saw was Scott being held by his mother as he was distraught over Allison. Then he saw Stiles, being held tight by his dad. Derek had never seen him look so lost and haunted and he couldn’t stand it.

Slowly he walked into the living room, barely able to hold his own stoic façade in place as he walked closer to Stiles, then he sat down on the couch next to him. He couldn’t think of anything to say, so he just opened up his arms towards Stiles.

He remembers how Stiles looked at him with a puzzled look for a moment before he gave Derek a small grin and moved into his arms for a rare embrace.

It was that moment that Derek knew something was wrong. He suddenly felt like his blood was on fire, and he could feel his wolf’s lust spring to life at the enticing scent he breathed in from Stiles. It was like cinnamon mixed with youthful musk and arousal, which puzzled him the most. Was Stiles aroused by being held by him, and worst yet, was he just as aroused.

Fortunately, he had enough presence of mind to not react. He just held Stiles for a few more moments before forcing his arms away. Stiles then pulled back and gave Derek a quick pat on the shoulder and thanked him with a gravelly voice and a slight smile.

Derek had no idea how to react or what to do, way too many things were happening at once. So, he quickly nodded, and then abruptly jumped up and hurried out the house, hoping no one saw he erection.

By the time he had gotten home, he had was drenched in sweat and panting. It had taken a lot of masturbation and a cold shower to finally calm himself down enough so he could pass out.

As he considered these memories, he tried to tell himself that his feelings would pass, just to give it time, that he didn’t really care about Stiles much less really want him. He tried and tried to convince himself, but deep down he knew the truth. 

He decided that he needed to go blow off some steam in his gym. Since he owned the whole building, he actually had multiple lofts and a swimming pool on the roof which he had conveniently not told anyone about. He went to the third-floor loft below his where he had created a whole gym and training space. He started a rigorous workout hoping that he could distract himself from Stiles.

* * *

As Scott walked into his house, he could immediately smell Isaac. “Isaac, why are you here?”

When Isaac didn’t answer, a pang of guilt ran through Scott, “Hey, sorry. Are you ok?”

Isaac was sitting on the couch, looking down. “No, I’m not. I just really miss you and I want to make things right between us.”

Scott clutched his hands into fists, trying to control his emotions. It had been hard enough having Allison break up with him, and for his packmate and friend to start dating her behind his back. It had been almost more than he could stand, and now having lost Allison to the Oni. Scott was hurt and angry. “Isaac, I just can’t do this right now.”

“Scott, please let me try to explain things to you,” Isaac pleaded.

Scott just stood like a statue with his arms folded, anger bubbling inside him.

Slowly Isaac walked around in front of Scott. “Scott, I. I’m so sorry if I hurt you, I never meant to hurt you or betray our friendship. I don’t even know what to do to make it up to you, but I’ll do anything.”

Scott looks up at the stream of silent tears running down Isaac’s face and his anger almost completely evaporates. “Isaac, I, look. I’m just gonna need some time. I mean I’m still,” but the words get caught as Scott breaks down. 

“I know you still loved her Scott and I….” Isaac’s resolve faltered and he couldn’t do this anymore, so he turned and walked out of the house.”

“Isaac, wait,” Scott called out before Isaac got through the door.

Isaac stopped and turned around with his eyes looking to the floor.

“Do you need a place to stay?” Scott asked with a concerned look.

“Don’t worry about it, Scott, I’ll be fine, and you need your space,” then he turned and walked out.

Scott just stared at the door; his chest ached with so many conflicting emotions. He just knew that he couldn’t process forgiving Isaac just yet, but deep down he hoped he would be able to someday.

Stiles rubbed his eyes after working for hours on makeup homework, he leaned back in his chair and took a few deep breaths. As much as he hated thinking back on any of the last months of his life, his mind kept going back to one particular memory, one that was actually his, because it wasn’t a bad memory. In fact, it was one of his better, howbeit, more confusing moments of the last several months.

It was the fact that Derek had, instead of just running off to do whatever Derek goes off to do, that he had come back to Scott’s house to check on him. He had sat down beside him and offered a friendly embrace like he considered him a friend, but it was somehow more than that. He felt nurtured and protected in his arms. It had felt so right. Though Stiles didn’t want to admit it, it had made him feel all warm inside and maybe a little horny, which was so way confusing to him, because there is no way that he liked Derek like that, Derek hated him. He hated Derek. Everyone knew that, didn’t they?

It was just such a tender hug and such a surprise. He could still remember the feeling of Derek's powerful hands clutching him while his incredibly muscular arms held him tight against his body. The most surprising thing had been his reaction to Derek's scent. It had been raw and unwashed, from the heat of battle, a wild and musky, somehow earthy and exotic scent. It had sent shivers of lust down his spine.

Then it was over which was the most confusing thing to him. Derek had just abruptly stood up and left. Stiles often wondered if Derek had somehow sensed or smelled his arousal, an embarrassing thought that he tried really hard not to think about, but he wondered just the same.

Since that day Derek had been on his mind a lot and before he could even think he was grabbing his keys and heading downstairs.

* * *

The sound of the lift coming up broke Derek out if his medication. He got to his feet and began looking for his shirt, then it hit him, Stiles scent. ‘damn it’ he cursed under his breath as the lift came into view and the door opened.

Stiles nervously walked in, “Hey Derek sorry to just drop by, but I just, wanted to see…” his words faltered as he saw Derek standing their shirtless starting at him with his signature scowl. “um, to see you, um, to see how you were doing, you know, after everything.”

Derek turned away from Stiles and walked further away to pick up his discarded shirt before slipping it over his head. “I’m fine Stiles.” Derek hated every minute of this, he wanted to run to Stiles and tell him he was sorry for not checking on him, in fact, he had wanted to be there every moment, but it was for his own good. He couldn’t force Stiles into a relationship he didn’t want.

“Well, that’s, that’s great. I um, look, I know we haven’t always gotten along, and you’ve threatened my life well so many times, but I just want you to know that I appreciate what you did for me, that night. I um, I know it's not…”

Derek stood there fighting his wolf for control, the scent of Stiles driving him insane with lust, making his wolf howl with anger inside of himself. “It was nothing, Stiles, I just wanted to make sure you were ok.” The words came out with far more growl than he had intended.

“Derek, are you ok? You don’t sound ok and man you’re like sweating.”

Derek turned on Stiles his face half shifted, “You should just get out.”

Stiles' face sank, “Derek what’s wrong, did I say…”

“I said get out,” Derek roared.

Stiles' face seemed to break, “Fine, Derek. I’ll just go, and here I thought maybe we could be friends. I guess I was wrong.” Then he turned and stormed back into the elevator keeping his back to Derek.

Derek collapsed to his knees as he watched the elevator descend, ’damn, what have I done,’ he thought as he fought to regain control and to stop his own tears.

* * *

When Stiles got home, he ran past his dad straight upstairs and slammed his door. He felt like a fool for thinking that Derek would ever want to be friends with a scrawny teenager like him. He threw himself on his bed, fighting back tears.

Moments later a knock at his door broke the silence. “Son, are you ok? Can I come in?”

“I’m sorry dad, come in,” Stiles replied feeling guilty for again worrying his dad.

Noah walked in and sat on the edge of the bed, “What’s got, you so upset son? Was it school?

“No, no, school was great actually and I had come home feeling much better. I just, ugg I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Son, you know you can tell me anything. I mean if I haven’t run away screaming over werewolves, or you being gay, there’s nothing you can say that will shock me or make me turn my back on you son.”

Stiles knew he was breaking the sacred teenager code of never telling parents anything, but he opened his mouth and began speaking. “Dad, I, I went over to Derek’s to check on him.”

“Derek?” Noah asked back in surprise.

“Yeah, well I thought we were becoming friends, and then, well. God, he can be such a dick sometimes.”

Stiles describes the encounter to his dad, who listened intently and after taking a few deep breaths to calm his anger, semi-jokingly made the statement, “Son, just name an offense and I’ll throw his ass in jail so fast his head will spin.”

Stiles chuckled a bit before shaking his head, “No dad it’s fine. Really. I’m…” he stopped mid-sentence as his mind reviewed the events again. “Dad, I think something is wrong with him. I mean, he can be a dick at the best of times, but this was way not normal.”

“So, whatever ‘it is’ gives him the right to be a major prick to my son?” Noah asked angrily.

“No dad it doesn’t, but seriously dad. I mean he sounded like something was making him lose control. I mean he was sweating like a lot. It was like when Scott first got bit and the slightest thing would make him lose control and wolf out.”

“Do you think he might be dangerous? Maybe you should call Scott.” Noah said seriously.

“Well, I mean. I don’t think so.” Stiles looked more worried now than angry as he contemplated what could possibly make Derek lose control like that. “But yeah, I will call Scott.”

“I’m glad you talked to me about this son. Call Scott and then try to get some rest. I love you.”

* * *

A very angry Scott arrived at Derek’s loft. He gripped the rails in the elevator tight enough to bend them on the ride up, and as soon it stopped, he slammed the door open and stormed into the loft.

“Derek!” Scott yelled.

“I take it Stiles talked to you,” Derek said from just outside his upstairs bedroom door. His face a mask of indifference.

“Yes, he fucking told me what you said to him you fucking asshole. What the hell gives you the right to treat him like that. He was worried about you, and for some ungodly reason that I don’t understand, he seems to want to be your friend.” Scott hadn’t even noticed that he’d shifted, claws and fangs at the ready.

Derek slowly walked down the stairs, still holding a blank expression and came to stand a few feet away from Scott. 

“So that’s it, nothing to say for yourself,” Scott growled.

“I, I didn’t mean to hurt him,” Derek said with a downturned gaze, the first indication that he felt any remorse.

“You didn’t mean to! Oh well, that just fixes it doesn’t it! Derek! You didn’t mean too!” Scott raged. “Well, you did Derek! You did!” and as Scott said those words his eyes flashed bright red for a moment before turning back to their normal amber color. Scott turned away from him and forced himself to shift back before turning back to gaze into Derek’s face, which was now painted with a look of shock. “And after what he’s been through after we…. almost lost him.”

Derek suddenly felt week, he began stumbling towards his couch and quickly sat down. He put his head in his hands and tried to find the right words, “I really didn’t mean to hurt him, Scott. I just, can’t explain. I don’t want to hurt him.” 

“Look, Derek, I don’t know this for sure, but I really think Stiles likes you more than just friends even though he may not have admitted it to himself. I mean he just came out as gay and if you had bothered to come by for Thanksgiving you would know that. Damn it, Derek, he’s so fragile right now. I swear if you’ve sent him back into depression, I’ll…” Scott stopped himself knowing that his temper was getting the best of him.

Derek sat there trembling, knowing that Scott was right about all of it and feeling like a complete piece of crap. He had hurt the one person he really didn’t ever want to hurt. “Scott you don’t understand what’s happening.”

“Then explain it to me, Derek! What is it that warrants you to act like that to him or anyone?” Scott asked him angrily.

Derek looked up at Scott, the sorrow in his face apparent, “Scott, I can’t explain, I just have to wait it out. I can’t.”

“Look, I don’t know what is going on with you Derek. You are clearly not well, but if you don’t’ talk to me, I can’t help you. And this is why I’m not a part of your pack. And if you ever want me or anyone else to be a part of your pack Derek, you’ve got to let people in. You can’t just treat people like shit and push them away. I mean the only way your going to win me over is if you fix things with Isaac and with Stiles. Then maybe I’ll consider it, otherwise, you might as well just fucking leave Beacon Hills Derek if this is how you're going to treat us.” Scott then turned and stormed into the elevator.

Derek sat there his heart pounding with self-loathing, wondering how he could fix this without hurting Stiles more than he already has.

* * *

After a sleepless night, Derek set off to go see Deaton, hoping that Scott wouldn’t be there. He arrived as Deaton got there. “To what do I owe this pleasure, Derek?” As Derek approached Deaton could see that Derek didn’t look well at all, “Derek, what is wrong?”

“I’m fine Deaton, really. I just have to wait it out.” Derek said through a horse voice. “I really need to talk to you about something else.”

“Well ok, let’s go in. Scott won't be here for a few more hours yet so we have time.” Then Deaton ushered Derek inside to his office where they both sat down. “So, what’s going on Derek?”

“It’s actually about Scott,” Derek said flatly.

“Scott? What’s happened to Scott?” Deaton said with concern.

“Nothing happened, but well he got really mad at me and well, while he was yelling at me, I saw his eyes shift red for a moment.” Derek could see the wheels turning in Deaton’s mind as he got a very serious look on his face.

“Are you sure Derek? Absolutely sure?” Deaton asked.

“Yes, he definitely had alpha eyes for a moment,” Derek answered with certainty.

“Tell me, Derek, Scott has never killed anyone has he or another alpha right?” Deaton asked pointedly.

“No absolutely not, Scott tries to protect and fix everything, he’d never do that,” Derek said plainly.

“Well then, this is a very rare thing indeed. There is something called a “True Alpha” Derek. It’s an alpha that simply becomes an alpha based upon his or her own strength of character. It is a rare thing to happen in the werewolf world since the wolf aspect sometimes tends to bring out the worst in people rather than the better qualities. Your mother was a true alpha, Derek. I don’t know if you knew that or not, but she was.”

Derek looked at Deaton with his mouth hanging open in stunned silence. “Mom was?”

“Yes, she became all that she was of her own merits. She was a remarkable woman in so many ways.” Deaton said sadly.

“So, what does this mean for Scott?” Derek asked.

“It means that as long as he continues on his current path, he will become a true alpha which is the most powerful kind of alpha that there is. None will be able to oppose him or dare try once it becomes known what he is,” Deaton explained.

“Maybe Scott’s right, maybe I should just leave Beacon Hills. He won’t need me anymore. He can be the alpha I could never be,” Derek said with a downtrodden face.

“Derek! Derek, look at me.” Deaton demanded. “Scott needs you now more than ever. It is vital that he has a strong alpha by his side to protect him and teach him, to help keep him on his path. Without you, it might never happen Derek.”

Derek just sighed, “I don’t know Deaton. I don’t know that anyone needs me.”

“Derek, for god's sake. You need to snap out of it. Seriously. If I let you quit and run off like a scolded puppy, your mother would literally haunt me, Derek Hale. Now I need to you hold your head up high, put your alpha pants on and go out there and start fixing things with the people you care about. And before you even try to protest with me, I know you care about all of them. Otherwise, you wouldn’t be so upset with yourself. Clear proof that you are a GOOD alpha, Derek. Now go fix things.”

Derek started to protest, but just closed his mouth and stood up. He started walking toward the door then turned and said, “Thank you, Deaton, for having faith in me. I’ll do my best. I promise.”


	3. Dangerous Game

The week went by and Stiles made it through school with few issues, as He tried to act like he was ok, though he was pretty sure he hadn’t fooled anyone.

Scott had gone out of his way to try to cheer him up, which he really appreciated, but his thoughts just kept going back to Derek.

The hardest thing Stiles dealt with all week had been the dreams, which also now involved Derek. His dreams had started off angry and scary but had begun to turn into something that left Stiles needing a shower in the morning.

School let out on Friday and all Stiles could think about was being alone in his room. Scott had offered an evening of video games, but Stiles made excuses of being tired, which wasn’t untrue, but mainly he just wanted to be alone after a long hard week.

He finished some homework and decided to go to bed early. He stripped to his boxers and crawled into bed having no idea that he was being watched from outside his second-story window.

Derek sat on the roof, watching Stiles. He had silently watched him for hours trying to drum up the courage to face him. Somehow that teenage boy was scarier right now to Derek than anyone from the alpha pack had been.

His stoic reverie was interrupted when Stiles began undressing for bed. Derek couldn’t force himself to look away but just stared longingly at Stiles as he shed his clothes. Need and desire twisted in his chest as he watched the teen crawl into bed and Derek, knew he had missed his window of opportunity to apologize again for the third night in a row.

So, he just sat there and listened to Stiles' heartbeat until he fell asleep. Normally he would leave and go home, knowing that he had failed to apologize, but for some reason, he just sat there listening to the steady heartbeat.

Derek didn’t know how long it had been when the heartbeat suddenly became irregular and elevated. Then he could hear Stiles moving and making distressed noises in his sleep. Without any hesitation, he moved towards the window which luckily was unlocked. He quickly crawled in and went to Stiles' side, “Stiles, Stiles, wake up. Wake up.” Derek spoke surprising soothingly, even catching himself off guard.

Stiles woke with a start and looked up to see Derek looking down at him.

“Derek what the fuck are you doing in my room. Oh god, unless I’m still dreaming” then he proceeded to count his fingers. “Ten, ten fingers, ok I’m awake and this just got more awkward.”

“You were having a nightmare,” Derek said in concern.

“Yes, I’m aware of that, but! Why are you here? Why are you crawling in my window in the middle of the night? What the fuck Derek?”

“Stiles, look. I…” Derek then growled and stumbled back away from Stiles.

Stiles started to get out of bed, then realized he was only in his boxers and sporting a hefty woody to bat, so he quickly bundled back up in his comforter. “Ok, what the hell is going on Derek. I know somethings wrong with you.”

Derek looked up at him with a pained expression, “Stiles, I’m so sorry about the other day. I really am. I was only… Ugg… Trying to protect you.”

“Protect me? From what?” Confusion clearly plastered on Stiles' face.

“From me, Stiles. From me,” Derek said with a pained expression.

“What do you mean Derek, I know you can be a dick, but I know you’d never hurt me. What’s wrong?”

“Please Stiles, don’t make me say it. Please,” Derek pleaded.

“I don’t believe you would intentionally hurt me, Derek, so please explain this to me.”

“Fuck!” Derek exclaimed as he began to move closer to Stiles in an almost predatory fashion. “You see Stiles you are a trigger for me, something about your pheromones that makes my wolf want you.”

By this time Derek was close enough to touch Stiles but stopped just short of him and stared at him, still obviously struggling with himself.

“What do you mean by wants me exactly?” Stiles asked even though he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

In a flash Derek was on top of him, pushing him back into the bed. Derek’s nose pressed firmly into Stiles' neck, while he inhaled his scent deeply.

Stiles seemed to forget how to speak as Derek’s hands ran up and down his arms and then one hand into his hair, pulling his face to meet his, their lips touching explosively.

Stiles moaned in a mixture of pleasure and alarm as the primal tire all of Stiles' thoughts away, but finally, Stiles was able to say, “Derek!”

Derek pulled back as if suddenly realizing what he had done. He flung himself off the bed and onto the floor where he hugged his knees and rocked back and forth as he tried to regain control.

“Derek, I don’t understand. I didn’t know that you…” 

“I’m sorry Stiles, I should never have come here. It’s too dangerous for you, I could hurt you, and I don’t want to force you.” Then he started trying to crawl back towards the window.

“Wait, Derek! Wait! What is a trigger?” Stiles asked as he watched Derek jump through the window.

* * *

Stiles was waiting at Deaton’s clinic before he even arrived, hoping that he could get find out what a trigger is and what is wrong with Derek.

Deaton arrived and walked over to Stiles having a pretty good idea why he was here and said, “Let’s go talk” before leading him into his office. “Take a seat. Does this visit have anything to do with Derek?”

Stiles just nodded his head before asking, “What the hell is a trigger?”

Deaton nodded, “A trigger is like a pheromone response for a werewolf. Normally they try to stay away from people that trigger them because it can maybe be dangerous if they lose control.” Deaton’s face softened as he looked into Stiles' face. “Did he hurt you, Stiles?”

“Oh no, no. He just kind of kissed me, a lot, but then he left before I could find out what he meant by a trigger. He was acting like he was afraid he’d hurt me. I guess his weird behavior is beginning to make sense now.”

“Are you sure he didn’t hurt you?” Deaton asked with concern. 

“No other than pushing me down and sniffing me, which was a new experience, and well being a complete dick a few days ago. No, he didn’t do anything to me. I promise.”

Relief flooded Deaton’s face as he relaxed back into his chair. “I would recommend staying away from him until this trigger reaction passes.”

Stiles looked up at Deaton, “but, what if I…” and a tear ran down his cheek. “What if I don’t want him to stop?”

“Stiles listen to me, please don’t encourage this, it is far too dangerous. He could rip you apart without intending too. Don’t you think he’s had enough grief and loss with added you to his list.”

Stiles just nodded, knowing that Deaton was right. “So, his attraction for me is not real, it’s just a passing phase?”

Deaton sighed, “in some cases that’s true. However, it can” he hesitated before deciding to continue, “it can lead to a mate bond, especially if both people already gave feelings for each other.”

“Wha… what, you said mate? As in you know, mating? And well, bonding, um… Oh.” Stiles then just ran out of words to babble for once. 

“Yes, but I don’t know how likely it is and unless you feel the same way, it might make for a rather uncomfortable existence. So please think carefully before pursuing anything with Derek. I believe that the less he is around you, well your pheromones, the sooner the trigger instincts will dissipate.”

Stiles slowly gets up from his seat, “Um thanks, Deaton. I really appreciate the info. Oh, and please keep this between us.”

Deaton nodded as Stiles stumbled back out to his Jeep.

* * *

Isaac woke up in his old home, which he currently was trying to sell. He had been staying there since Scott found out he had been dating Allison. The tension at Scott’s was just too much and well he had already been kicked out of Derek’s loft, so this was literally his last resort and only until the house sold.

Most people might be sad at the thought of losing their childhood home, but not Isaac. He hated this house and all the bad memories of abuse that went along with it. Frankly, he couldn’t wait until is sold. Then at least he’d have some money to make other arrangements. After that he didn’t know what he was going to do, maybe just take off and find a new pack somewhere or maybe just get an apartment and try to start over. The thought of it all made him shutter anxiously.

He’d had a bad night filled with nightmares about Allison, so he completely overslept and just decided to skip school altogether and at this point, he almost didn’t care about school anyway. When he finally got up and dressed, he just sat there feeling lost. Allison, who’d only recently fallen in love with him, was gone. His friendship with Scott, who had almost been like a brother to him and who had taken him in after Derek kicked him out, was still so hurt and angry at him over Allison that he didn’t want to talk to him. Then there was Derek, who had ‘turned’ him, giving him his new life as a werewolf and who was supposed to be his new family, his pack, but it had all gone south. His alpha had thrown him out of his loft with no explanation.

Isaac’s emotions had cycled from numb, to angry, to depressed, for weeks. Today, he was just angry. Angry to the point of not caring what happened to himself. So, he grabbed his keys, locked up the house and set off walking towards Derek’s loft.

It only took Isaac about twenty minutes of walking to get there, since his house was much closer to the industrial side of town which housed Derek’s ultra-industrial loft. He still had his access card, so he just let himself in and started up the elevator.

He was prepared to launch into Derek and tell him off for all the slights against him, but when the door opened, he was not prepared for what he saw or smelled.

The first thing that caught Isaac’s attention as the lift door opened and he stepped out of the lift was the sickening smell of vomit. Then he saw Derek sitting on the floor in front of his couch. He was pale and sweaty, and his eyes were glazed over as his head bobbed around like he was too weak to hold it up. Isaac ran over to his alpha asking, “Derek, are you ok? What’s wrong with you?” 

Derek looked up in confusion at Isaac and it took him a few moments to register that Isaac was standing in front of him and speaking. “Isaac?” Derek slurred, “are you here? See weird things, not real. It’s not you,” he said sadly as his head lowered.

“Damn it, Derek! I really am here! Fuck! What happened to you?” Isaac said in frustration as he wrinkled up his nose from the smell.

Derek sighed, “My wolf not happy with me, deny him.” Derek then winced in pain as his body convulsed as his face twisted into more of a wolf than Isaac had ever seen before. Then as quickly as it formed it was gone and Derek was left gasping. “I’m being punished. It wants… trigger… Can’t let… must protect.”

“Derek, you’re not making any sense, what do you mean trigger?” Then he gazed around the loft and realized that Derek must have been crawling around vomiting randomly all over the loft. “Oh god Derek, do I need to call Deaton?”

“No, no. Thirsty… water. Took wolfsbane to stop it, and it made me sick,” said Derek weakly.

“Oh god, Derek, why did you do that? What are you trying to stop, I don’t understand?” Said Isaac with a pained expression.

Derek said sadly, “can’t be around… trigger… might hurt him. Trying to stop…” then Derek let out a small sob as tears streaked down his cheeks.

Isaac was dumbstruck seeing Derek like this, so raw and vulnerable, “I’m calling Deaton.” He quickly called Deaton in a panic and explained what little he knew to the emissary.

It didn’t take long for Deaton to show up. He ran over to Derek and pulled out a bottle of liquid. “Here Derek, drink this. It won’t be pleasant, but it should jump-start your healing abilities again.”

Derek slowly reached out to take the vial and downed its contents. He began to scream in pain as he felt like his entire body was set on fire. Isaac tried to hold him down as he flailed around wildly on the floor until finally, Derek bent over started vomiting up black poison from his body. Then he crumpled to the floor unconscious.

“Deaton do you know what is going on with him?” as they both carried Derek upstairs to his bed.

Deaton looked at Isaac, “Yes, Isaac. I do. Let me explain.” Deaton proceeded to tell Isaac all about triggers and the potential ups and downs; he didn’t, however, tell him who the said trigger was.

“Wow, so this could happen to me too?” Isaac asked with a worried look.

“Yes, I am afraid it can happen to any werewolf, Isaac. Look, I have to get back now. I need you to stay here with him until he wakes up. Look I know you guys have had your differences. I do know he wants to make things right with you. Maybe you can sort those out. It will help him, and I think it will help you. Can you do that Isaac?”

“I… yeah, I’ll stay,” Isaac said reluctantly while looking at Derek passed out on his bed.

* * *

After Deaton left, Isaac pulled Derek’s vomit stained shirt off. Then worked off his equally vomit stained pants and exclaimed, “Why must you go commando?” he asked the unconscious Derek as he was face-to-face with Derek’s junk.

He got Derek into his bed and covered him up, sighed in frustration with his alpha and turned to go downstairs.

It took Isaac over an hour to mop up all the vomit from around the loft as well as possibly some pee. He put Derek’s soiled clothes in the wash, then he washed his hands and got himself a big glass of ice water before taking a much-needed break.

The whole time his thoughts whirled around in his mind as he tried to decide what he even wanted to say to him. He had been so ready to just let him have it with both barrels but after seeing him so helpless and sick, he just didn’t know if he had the same fiery anger driving him anymore, but he still knew he had to tell him how he felt if nothing else.

A few hours went by before he heard a loud moan from upstairs and knew the beast was awake. He went to the kitchen, made another tall glass of ice water and went upstairs to Derek’s room. Not bothering to knock he just went in and handed Derek the water before sitting down at the desk.

Derek just looked at the water and Isaac in disbelief. He was actually there helping him, after everything that he had done. “Isaac, you really are here. I thought you were a hallucination.”

“No, I’m here Derek,” and he scowled at him in his best angry Derek impersonation that he could muster. “I also mopped up your fucking vomit and piss.”

Derek scrunched up his face in embarrassment before saying, “I don’t know what to say,” Derek whispered as he hung his head down in shame.

“Maybe you don’t know what to say Derek, but I sure as hell know what I want to say. What were you thinking, taking wolfsbane like that? You could have killed yourself! Lucky for you, I was coming here to chew your ass out for being such a dick or otherwise you would probably be dead right now from what Deaton was telling me!”

Isaac stopped to run his hands through his hair trying to calm down. “Why Derek? Why did you kick me out? Why did you treat me like I didn’t matter? You were like a big brother and father all rolled up into one for me. I looked up to you. I wanted to make you proud and what did you do, you treated me like crap and threw me out like I was worthless. WHY? FUCKING WHY? What is so wrong with me that no one can…” tears began to stream down Isaac’s face as he crumpled to the floor.

Derek’s heart broke as he watched his beta collapse to the floor in pain and immediately rushed to him and grabbed him into his arms, “Isaac, I am so sorry. How can I ever make it up to you Isaac? Please tell me. I’m sorry I failed you. I’ve missed you, Isaac, I can’t believe the things I’ve done to you. Can you ever forgive me?”

The two of them held onto each other crying for what seemed like an eternity. It was the most Derek had cried in years and part of him knew that he needed this, ‘To hell with all the manipulative lectures from Peter about being strong and showing no weakness.’ Derek had learned too late that Peter had never had his best interests at heart and had instead wanted to twist Derek into a monster like himself.

Once they had both calmed, they pulled away from each other and Isaac looked at Derek, “I… I don’t know if I can forgive you yet Derek, but I will try. Maybe we can start over. I’m still your beta after all and I feel lost without that connection to you, and I’m just all alone. Allison is gone and Scott doesn’t want to talk to me.”

Derek realized that he was naked and quickly grabbed some pants while looking embarrassed. He then took a deep breath to calm his rattled emotions before saying, “Move back in Isaac. Please! At least let me take care of you and give you a home. I promise it will be different here. I am trying to change Isaac I am. I can’t let my past and my pain consume me for the rest of my life. It's robbing me of what I have right in front of me. Robbing me of a pack, of friends, and my only surviving beta. Please say yes!”

Isaac just stared at Derek in shock. First of all, he’d never heard him utter so many words in a row before and secondly, he had just asked him to move back in. After wiping a few more falling tears, Isaac finally says with a smile, “Of course I will Derek. Thank you,” as he hugged into Derek.

Isaac pulled away from Derek with a wrinkled-up nose and said, “you need a bath.”

* * *

The next day, Derek helped Isaac get his meager belongings from his old house and got him all moved back into his old bedroom. Later they ordered pizza and after some awkward small talk, they both went to their respective rooms for the evening.

Derek was exhausted from almost dying the day before and it seemed like his inner wolf was getting more and more agitated with him. He was starting to feel actual pain as his body convulsed against him in protest. He tried to sleep but his body kept trying to shift on him and it was not even a normal shift which worried him. After tossing and turning for hours, he finally excepted defeat. He knew he couldn’t hold out any longer against his instincts, so he got up, got dressed, and hurried down to his car.

As he drove, he couldn’t believe he was doing this. Every rational thought screamed at him to turn around, but he just couldn’t. He parked his Camaro in the neighborhood park nearby and walked the few blocks to Stiles' house. He was relieved to see the Sheriff’s truck gone, ‘probably on a night shift again,’ he thought. Within moments he’d effortlessly scaled the house and was gazing into Stiles’ room.

Stiles had fallen asleep while sitting at his desk surrounded by piles of homework. His head lay on his desk in a tiny puddle of drool. 

Slowly, Derek raised the window and climbed inside. The scent hit him like a brick to the face, setting his nerves on fire with lust. In a last-ditch effort to control himself, he flung himself back against the wall, making a loud thud, then slid down to the floor while never taking his eyes off Stiles.

The sound woke Stiles and he jumped up in surprise while wiping his face and exclaimed, “Derek?”

“Stiles,” Derek said as he winced in pain. 

Stiles could see the struggle in Derek’s face, but he now understood what it was. “Deaton explained the whole trigger thing to me.”

Derek just nodded while sweat formed on his brow.

Stiles stared at Derek for a moment, licking his lips before asking the questions that had been burning in his mind for days, “What I need to know Derek is did you have feelings for me before this started? Or, is this just some lusty werewolf hormone thing where you want me for a chew toy for a few weeks and then it’s just over. I really need to know.”

Derek’s face contorted in pain, “Stiles, I… I just don’t know. I mean… I know I care about you as a, as a friend, at least I hope we are friends.”

Stiles shook his face in frustration, “Are you sure that’s all you see me as. Is that all you want? Not your wolf, but you Derek? That night when you hugged me, I felt something from you, was that real. I mean, I’m pretty sure I’ve wanted you for a very long time, and I’m just throwing my heart to you right now by saying that. I just, never thought there was any chance that a guy like you would ever want a scrawny guy like me, so I never even tried.”

A glimmer of hope passed through Derek after hearing that Stiles did have feelings for him. He had to be honest with himself and with Stiles. He owed Stiles and himself that much. As he tried to sort through his feelings, he noticed that his inner wolf was calmer, like it had taken a step back. So why did he still feel so much lust and desire for Stiles, there could only be one answer. He did have feelings for him.

Derek took a deep breath and looked into Stiles' eyes, “Stiles, I have always felt attracted to you. That first day I caught you and Scott in the preserve. I couldn’t take my eyes off of you. I just thought that you barely tolerated me and that you were into girls. I never thought I had a chance with you.”

They both stared at each other as they both realized how foolish they had both been. Stiles spoke with shaky words, “so you do care about me? And…. Want to… be with me.”

Stiles, If I were going to be mated to anyone for the rest of my life, I can’t imagine it being anyone but you. You have been a good friend and you are the strongest person I’ve ever known. You may not be a werewolf but you’re so much stronger than any of us. I have so much respect for you as a person, your intellect, your resolve. You are my perfect mate Stiles.”

Derek’s words rippled through Stiles' heart; no one had ever complimented him like that before, and to his amazement, Derek did care about him. Slowly he lowered himself to the floor to be at eye level with Derek.

He was still in utter disbelief as his mouth started working again, “Der, I don’t, know what to,” then tears began to slide down his face as his words broke. Before he could even take another breath, he felt two strong arms envelop him in a loving embrace, causing Stiles to just melt into Derek’s arms. ‘Is this really happening?’ he asked himself as he cuddled into Derek, enjoying the feel and scent of him.

Derek began to realize that this is all his wolf had wanted, there was no desire to rip and tear, no apparent danger of losing control. Just the bliss of holding his perfect mate to him.

“Are you sure you want me?” Stiles barely managed to say nervously. He was answered by a pair of soft warm lips, pressing into his passionately. Stiles fears melted and his lips danced with Derek’s in the most passionate kiss he’d ever had.

Reluctantly Derek pulled away, trying to stop himself. “Stiles, are you sure you want this? There may be no turning back,” he said with a concerned face.

Stiles answered by positioning himself in Derek’s lap, wrapping his arms around him and engulfing Derek’s lips with his own, while his tongue slid into Derek’s open mouth. At that moment, Derek completely gave in, he knew that his mate wanted him too and that his inner wolf would never harm his mate.

Still holding Stiles tightly in his arms, he began to stand up and walked him slowly to the bed, their lips never parting.

Derek then abruptly tossed the teen onto the bed, causing Stiles to have a momentary panic face before he looked up to see the playful and lustful look on Derek’s face, causing him to smile back with an equally lustful smile.

Derek grinned, “So you’ve wanted me for a long time, have you?” Then he quickly pulls his shirt up and over his head, while listening to Stiles' heartbeat ramp up. “Like what you see?”

Stiles' mouth was agape as his eyes wandered shamelessly across every inch of Derek’s exposed chest, while his jeans seem suddenly way too tight for comfort.

“Your turn,” Derek snarled with a smirk.

Insecurity griped Stiles as he was faced with taking off his shirt in front of a Greek God. He didn’t really like being shirtless in front of anyone. Even Scott, who ran around shirtless all the time.

Derek saw the look in Stiles’ face and knew something was wrong and asked, “Stiles what is it?”

“I um… well I… I don’t like taking my shirt off. I mean, I don’t have a chiseled chest like the other guys or like you,” he said nervously as he motioned towards Derek’s perfect chest.

Derek sighed and wasted no time before he crawled up over Stiles and grabbed both his hands in his. “Stiles, I want to see you. You have nothing to be ashamed of.”

When Stiles didn’t respond Derek realized he’d have to take control. Slowly he reached up and ran his fingers along Stiles' face causing Stiles to sigh and melt into his touch, the fear at least partially draining from his face. With a grin, Derek’s hands grabbed Stiles' shirt and he began to slowly raise it over Stiles' head. “Lift your arms,” he gently ordered.

Stiles obeyed, with a nervous sigh as his shirt came completely off and was tossed aside.

Derek slowly gazed down at his mate, taking him in with his eyes. He took a few deep breathes and smiled, “Stiles, your beautiful,” Derek moaned before pushing him down onto his back and grabbing his hands and lifting them both over his head. 

Stiles just stared breathlessly at Derek, letting him take control, while still trying to believe Derek’s words. ’Does he really think I’m beautiful?’ He thought to himself.

Derek licked his lips before diving his face towards Stiles' neck and pressed his lips to his neck while he deeply inhaled his scent, causing Derek to growl with pleasure.

Stiles gasped, remembering the dream he’d had, as he felt Derek’s hot wet tongue begin to explore his vulnerable neck, sending shivers of ecstasy down Stiles' spine. This was so much better than he’d ever imagined it to be.

The taste and smell of Stiles was almost too much for Derek, he kept feeling himself try to shift, but somehow, he managed to keep it at bay. His mouth moved to each of Stiles nipples in turn, licking, nibbling, and sucking on them while Stiles bucked underneath him while making such vulgar moans that only made Derek hungrier for him. 

After giving each nipple a good amount of attention, Derek pulled away to look down at Stiles while his eyes took in his naked torso. With a wicked grin, Derek slowly moved his face back down towards his chest but kept moving until his nose was pressed firmly in Stiles' fuzzy pit. 

Stiles yipped in surprise at the feel of Derek’s stubbly face in a place he never expected anyone’s face to be, but something about it made Stiles squirm with lust and excitement.

Derek growled and whimpered as he deeply breathed in Stiles scent, but the scent alone wasn’t enough. He quickly went to work with his tongue eagerly tasting him, bathing Stiles pit ferociously.

Stiles moaned, “Oh fuck, Derek. I didn’t even know that that was a thing, but please, yeah… keep… doing that,” he managed to say while enjoying the foreign sensation of being given a tongue bath in a place he had never dreamed of before.

Derek panted breathlessly as he finally came up for air, “you smell so good, Stiles, I want all of you, please,” begged Derek before he pushed away from him and roughly grabbed Stiles jeans and began undoing them before practically ripping them down off of him, causing Stiles to yelp again in surprise as he tried to catch his breath.

Derek’s hands wandered up and down Stiles' legs slowly, feeling his musculature as he crawled his way up his body until his face was pressed against Stiles’ crotch. 

“Oh fuck! Derek, yes, please. It’s all for you,” Stiles cried as he reached down and buried his fingers in Derek’s hair.

Derek wasted no time as he breathed in his scent and felt the warmth and fullness of Stiles straining cock in his boxers as Derek sought to cover himself in Stiles scent. His hands moved to rub and caress the straining fabric as the felt him up until finally Derek ripped his underwear away with his claws and released the now very hard and rather impressive cock from its confines.

Derek's tongue went straight for his balls, licking them wildly while enjoying the unique scent that was of his mate. Slowly he sucked each nut into his mouth gently rolling them around with his tongue, while he could hear Stiles moaning and panting as he spoke random obscenities and writhed in pleasure. Derek began to tongue bath his mate’s crotch till he was wet and dripping before slowly working his way up Stiles cock. He hungrily lapped up the stream of pre that oozed from the teen’s cock head, savoring the taste and smell, before finally taking it into his mouth and sucking it all the way down to the base with skill.

Stiles shuddered from the sensation of his first blowjob as he enjoyed the feeling of his cock sliding in and out of Derek’s eager mouth. “Oh, fuck Derek, I’m not, um… Oh, fuck! Gonna last long!” he cried out as Derek continued to work over his cock with his very talented mouth, but Derek had no intention of stopping. He knew he was about to taste his mate. He wanted him to flood his mouth, he needed it.

“Oh god Derek,” Stiles panted. “I’m so close!”

Derek growled as he sucked harder and harder while moving his mouth faster on Stiles throbbing cock until finally, Stiles let out a loud moan of release and began to fill Derek’s mouth with his cum. Derek gulped down just enough to keep from spilling any while he savored the taste of both Stiles cock and his juices.

Stiles began to twitch and shake with post-orgasmic shudders as Derek kept suckling on his softening cock. “Derek! Derek!” Stiles laughed as he tried to push his head off his dick. “That tickles, hahaha, stop.”

Derek reluctantly let his cock slide from his mouth while swallowing the last of his prize before nuzzling his face against his mate’s crotch enjoying every moment of being that close.

“Derek?” Stiles called then waited for him to look up at him, “don’t you want to get off too?”

Derek nodded yes with a grin as he looked up into Stiles' eager face. Stiles wasted no time getting up and pulling Derek up with him. “Derek, I want you to strip for me. I want to see all of you,” as Stiles grinned a wicked grin at Derek.

Derek seductively moved his hands down his chest until they reached the button of his pants. He slowly popped his button-fly jeans open before dragging them slowly down his legs as he watched Stiles lust filled face.

Stiles gasped the moment he realized that Derek didn’t have on underwear, which is what he had been mentally prepared for, but instead, he was suddenly, face-to-face with Derek’s huge alpha cock. It was at least nine inches long and very girthy. Also, much to Stiles amazement and fascination, Derek was uncut, which made his mouth water with desire and curiosity.

“How do you want me?” Derek said simply with a smirk.

Stiles wasted no time, he pushed Derek back on the bed with a wicked grin, “Lay back Derek, it’s my turn now.”

Stiles slowly laid on top of Derek’s now naked body with his own naked body and just basked at how good Derek’s naked body felt against his. Soon his lips found Derek’s and they shared another long passionate kiss while their tongues fought to be in each other’s mouths. Stiles moaned as he tasted his own cum on Derek’s tongue while his hands moved over Derek’s muscular chest as they ground their crotches together. It was all hotter and more pleasurable than Stiles had ever imaged it could be.

His mouth slowly worked down to Derek’s neck where he tried to do what Derek had done to him and from the sounds that Derek was making, he was pretty sure he was at least doing a decent job. Next, his mouth moved down to one of Derek’s nipples. Stiles gave it a quick lick before latching onto it and sucking with all his might.

“Fuck yeah Stiles… ah…” Derek moaned and squirmed underneath Stiles.

Stiles' hand was rubbing and caressing Darek’s chest hair which was such a fantasy come true for him and an enormous turn-on. He loved the feel of Derek’s fur on his hands and against his smooth chest, and he enjoyed the way it seemed to make his werewolf mate purr and growl with pleasure.

Stiles could see Derek’s dark thick armpit hair just inches away from his mouth. He eyed it while sucking and biting on Derek’s nipple, wondering what it would smell like or taste like. Would he even like it? Or would he be repulsed? All these thoughts raced through his mind before he thought of how good it had made him feel when Derek did that to him and that was good enough reason for him. He dove his face into Derek’s sweaty pit and took a tentative sniff, he felt his whole-body jerk and shudder with pleasure. “Umm… oh god…” he moaned before he could even think before pressing his nose even closer and taking more tantalizing sniffs.

Derek moaned as he watched Stiles nuzzle into his pit, breathing him in. His inner wolf howled inside of him in happy victory while stiles rubbed his face marking himself with Derek’s scent. Even better was his hot wet tongue that began licking the dark thick hair wildly. If Derek hadn’t known that Stiles was human, he would have sworn that another werewolf was licking him with their ferrule lust.

Derek’s other hand reached down to stroke Stiles hair while he watched the teen work over his pit, but Derek was now ready for release. As much as he wanted this to continue, he knew that there would be other times, at least he hoped. Gently he began pulling Stiles away from his pit causing Stiles to look at him with confusion. He began scooting up on the bed closing the gap between Stiles mouth and his crotch.

Stiles just gasped and moaned in lust as the huge object of his desire came into his view. He just stared at it for a few moments taking it in and was startled out of his thoughts by Derek slapping his face with it. The feel of Derek’s hot thick cock slapping against his face was enough to set his blood on fire. He dove into Derek’s crotch, licking his balls while running his hands through Derek’s bushy pubes. His mouth worked Derek over relishing being this close to him, in fact, he knew he would never get tired of being this intimate with him. He was surprised by how turned on by his scent he was. He’d never really considered scent to be a sexual thing, but something to be avoided. Now he questioned all of those notions as he found himself intoxicated by Derek’s masculine scent.

Stiles could hear Derek moaning and whimpering while practically begging Stiles to help him release. With a smile on his face, Stiles brought his hands around Derek’s dripping cock. He began slowly moving the foreskin down over the swollen cock head, before moving it slowly back up. Even though it was so fascinating to Stiles, he knew that he had to get Derek off. Gingerly he slid the head into his mouth and immediately knew he loved cock, the taste, the smell, everything. Eagerly he shoved as much of it into his mouth as he could and began trying to do as Derek had done to him.

“Oh god Stiles, yes. Don’t stop.” Derek ran his fingers through Stiles hair helping to guide him up and down on his cock, while he could feel his much-needed release building.

Stiles' mouth continued to work up and down Derek’s cock while he kept making slurpy noises by accident, but Derek didn’t seem to mind at all. Slowly he was able to take more and more of Derek’s cock into his mouth till he had to resist the urge to gag, but he was determined to please him and kept going. 

He felt claws against the back of his head and looked up to see a shifted Derek growling and moaning while he gasped and began bucking his cock up into Stiles' hungry mouth, and he knew he was about to make Derek cum. Somewhere in Stiles' mind, he knew that he had no idea what another guy’s cum would taste like. He had tasted his own and liked it, but this was another man’s and a werewolf to boot. He also knew that he should probably be hesitant, but at this moment, his mind was the last thing he wanted to listen too. He heard Derek make a howl-like moan and felt Derek convulse as he released, and his mouth was flooded with hot creamy werewolf cum. Stiles moaned as he started swallowing blast after blast of Derek’s cum. The taste was strong but sweet and now Stiles knew he loved cum, or at least he loved his mate's cum.

Derek began to squirm, and Stiles just kept his mouth suctioned on, paying him back for earlier. “Stiles! Haha. Stiles! Seriously,” Derek exclaimed playfully as his now sensitive cock was making him twitch.

Finally, Stiles let Derek’s cock slide from his mouth and looked down upon Derek in his post-sex glory and licked his lips and smiled. He quickly crawled up Derek’s chest until he found his lips again. Their arms wound around each while they lay there kissing until they both fell asleep in each other’s arms. It would be the best night’s sleep they’d both had in a long time.

* * *

It was about eight am when Derek awoke to the sound of someone entering the house, he quickly pulled himself away from Stiles grabbed his clothes and snuck out the window, just in time to miss the Sheriff opening Stiles room to come wake him up.

“Wake up Son! You wanted me to wake you up when I got home so we could do breakfast remember,” said Noah as he shook his son.

“Wa… Der. Ah! Dad!” Stiles jumped as he realized his dad was trying to wake him up. He quickly glanced to the other side too of the bed and was relieved that Derek wasn’t there.

Noah looked at his son trying to hide his suspicion, “Yeah it's just me. Did you still wanna go do breakfast before I go sleep?”

“Oh yeah, sure dad. Let me um, get ready. I’ll be right down,” he said with a smile, even though he was kind of screaming on the inside. He had completely forgotten about asking his dad to go have breakfast with him after his night shift. He thought it would be nice to get out and do something normal together after all that had happened, but then a certain “sourwolf” had shown up and swept him off his feet and had spent the night in his bed, or at least he really hoped that had happened and that it wasn’t a dream. He resisted the urge to count his fingers.

“I’ll be downstairs son. Hurry, I am starved. IHOP waits for no one Stiles.” Noah said as he made his way downstairs. Then he yelled back up, “Oh and open your window or something, your room stinks Stiles.”

Stiles cringed, hoping that his dad didn’t know more than he was letting on, then he jumped out of bed whispering “Derek!”

The window opened and an almost naked Derek came back inside. “So, you’re having breakfast with your dad?” he grinned.

“Yeah, sorry. I kind of forgot that it was happening this morning. Look stay here, wait for me, please. I’ll even order extra and bring it home for you. Ok.” Stiles pressed himself against Derek and kissed him, “Now get naked and get back in my bed you, sexy beast you.”

Stiles then hurried to the bathroom to shower and get dressed. Derek just sighed, got naked again and crawled back into the bed that smelled of Stiles. It didn’t take long for him to drift back into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The IHOP was busy as normal, but as soon as they saw the Sheriff and his son walk in, they made sure to get them a seat ahead of everyone else. 

Stiles and his dad got seated in a booth towards the back and then gave the waitress their drink orders. Noah just stared at his son while he eagerly flipped through the food options while smiling. This wouldn’t normally be odd, except for the fact that Noah hadn’t seen his son smile like that in a long time, even for IHOP breakfast. He just noted it in his mind along with a few other growing suspicions and turned his attention to his menu.

After a lot of pondering choices, Stiles finally said he was ready to order when the waitress came back. The sheriff ordered a healthy omelet at the insistence of his son, who was now insisting that he get back on his diet. Then Stiles proceeded to order enough food to feed three people, which despite the way Stiles liked to eat, the sheriff knew he didn’t eat that much. Again, he just filled this away in his brain.

“What?” Stiles asked as he registered a confused look on his dad's face.

“Oh nothing, well I just noticed you smiling this morning. It’s good to see.” Noah said with a happy gleam in his eye as he watched his son. “And it seems your appetite is back to above normal too.”

“Yeah, well. I feel good today. I mean it’s been hard going back to school after… but it was also really what I needed, just to start being normal again. Well as normal as my life can be with werewolf friends and supernatural crap happening,” Stiles grinned while running his hand through his hair.

“And that’s all that’s got you so happy Stiles, going back to school?” Noah said like he didn’t believe what he was hearing.

Stiles knew he was running out of reasoning material and he wasn’t prepared to tell him the real reason. So, he quickly added, “Well and I’m at IHOP about to have a great breakfast with my wonderful dad. What? Am I not allowed to be happy?” before grinning at his dad.

Noah just shook his head again filing away all these bits and pieces of info, which were beginning to pile up in his head the way evidence did on a case. He was quickly reaching a point where that evidence would just point to a conclusion. Instead of pressing his son, Noah just grinned back, “Well I’m glad your happy son, especially after everything you’ve just been through. You know all I ever really want for you is for you to be happy, and safe.”

Stiles noticed the worry that flashed over his dad's face and he grabbed his dads’ hand. “Dad, no one is ever really safe. You know that better than anybody. Most people just live in a delusion that their safe.”

Noah looked surprised by the wisdom coming from his son. The kind of wisdom that comes from a hard life. “But that doesn’t mean you should go off headfirst into danger when it shows up Stiles. You hear me.” Noah said as he tried to maintain his composure. He hadn’t meant to sound that angry to his son. He was upset that his son already knew such hard truths about life. Finally, he awkwardly said in a whisper, “I almost lost you, son. I can’t…” then his words trailed off.

Stiles fought back tears as he held his dads’ hand across the table. Both of them sat in silence for a few long moments. Noah then continued, “Stiles, I’m sorry life has been so hard for you. A kid your age shouldn’t know that safety is an illusion, your biggest worry should be school, and what video game you want to play next. Not…” he then broke off again as Stiles gripped his hand tighter.

“I know your right dad, but that’s not what life dealt me, and even though it's been hard. Like really hard. I wouldn’t change any of it. Well, I would gladly have skipped the possession part, and well, mom, but the rest. I’m a part of a bigger world dad. A world that none of us knew existed before a year ago,” Stiles said with sincerity.

One thing that did always lighten the mood in the Stilinski family was food. The waitress showed up with a tray full of food and the mood at the table was instantly replaced with smiles. They both tore into their respective meals and soon they were both smiling and talking about random things as they ate.

The normalcy of the meal was brought to a halt when Stiles asked the waitress for a to-go box. Noah had never known Stiles to not finish all his meal. Noah’s eyebrows raised as an unmistakable look of confusion crossed his face.

Stiles didn’t notice as he was spooning his sizable leftovers into the container while smiling. Noah again filled this info away before paying for their meal. They made their way back to the sheriff’s truck and jumped in both gowning with their full bellies.

They were silent on the drive home, while the sheriff's mind was still trying to puzzle out all the little clues he’d noticed around his son. Not so much out of mistrust, but more out of his desire to protect his son. It was then that the sheriff gained his biggest clue yet. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a familiar car parked in the neighborhood park. A car that he knew belonged to none other than, Derek Hale.

* * *

Noah’s mind had been racing as all the pieces seemed to fit, even things he’d noticed months ago. He knew he couldn’t afford to overreact, not after what his son had been through and if he was right about what was happening, he knew he would have to deal with the situation delicately. He still didn’t even know how to start a conversation about this, and he was so very tired from working all night. He quickly spoke as they walked into the house, “Stiles I’m gonna go sleep for a while. Are you still hanging out with Scott today?”

“Yeah, that’s the plan dad,” Stiles said with a smile as he made his way to the kitchen with his leftovers.

Noah watched his son and decided to test the waters, “Aren’t those for Derek son?” Noah asked as he started to open his bedroom door.

Stiles froze and turned around to see his dad looking at him with a knowing look. His dad just turned and walked into his bedroom. 

Noah was pretty sure based on Stiles' reaction that he was correct in his assumptions, and blurted out before he could stop himself, “Give Derek my regards.”

Stiles was frozen on the spot. His heart was racing wildly while he was trying not to panic. “Oh god,” he managed to say as he started running up the stairs to his bedroom.

He quickly launched himself into his room shutting the door and stopping in his tracks. He just gaped at the sight of Derek sleeping peacefully in his bed. 

The sound of the door closing quickly was enough to wake Derek who just smiled up at him while rubbing his eyes, “you brought me breakfast.”

“Yeah, I did. Um… here,” and Stiles nervously handed him the container.

Noticing that Stiles' heart was racing Derek quickly asked, “Stiles? What’s wrong?” while he jumped out of bed in concern, not even caring that he was naked.

Stiles looked him up and down gasping at the male perfection in front of him, before finally turning to sit at his desk and running his hands through his hair nervously. With a sigh, he finally said, “Dad knows Derek. He knows.”

Derek’s face dropped, and he quickly scrambled for his pants, “Was he mad? Are you ok? Do I need to go?”

“Derek wait! Don’t run off yet. I don’t think he was mad. Stiles quickly recounts the quick conversation to Derek who just sat on the bed trying to still his own panicked nerves.

“Honestly I think he’s been noticing things, and I’m pretty sure he saw your car, and I was too happy, and I brought home leftovers, and god knows what else he noticed, but you know my dad he’s sharp as a tack.”

“Yeah, just like you,” Derek said with a grin.

“I think he just wanted to let me know that he knew,” Stiles sighed then grabbed the leftovers and held them out for Derek. “Here at least eat, before you run for your life,” Stiles joked.

Derek took the food and started eating, “Thank you, Stiles.”

Stiles smiled back at Derek, “It was nothing, well my dad paid for it, but…”

“No, not just for the food. For everything. For being you,” Derek then just grinned and went back to eating.

Stiles stared at him while he ate, his heart-melting more than he ever thought it could for another person, and for once he just sat silently feeling his own emotions while his new lover ate, or at least he hoped that he was his new lover. He still couldn’t believe all this was happening.

As Derek continued to eat his breakfast, he decided to catch Stiles up on the events of the previous day. “Stiles I sort of did something really stupid yesterday,” he said with a downturned gaze.

Stiles looked at Derek with a puzzled look, “What did you do?”

“Well, I was trying to protect you. I was afraid that the trigger thing would make me lose control and I might hurt you if I gave into my feelings and I… well…”

“What Derek?” Stiles said with concern.

“I took some wolfsbane. I was trying to dull my werewolf abilities. I thought it would help dull the trigger instructs, but I accidentally took too much and instead it almost killed me,” Derek said while looking ashamed of himself.

“Oh my god, Derek! You did that to protect me? You stupidly adorable werewolf. Don’t ever try to accidentally kill yourself for me ever again, or I will kill you.” Stiles said with a mixture of love and anger.

Derek looked a bit dejected but continued, “I know. I’m sorry Stiles, but I didn’t know what would happen and I wasn’t exactly thinking straight.” He took a breath then continued, “So I was basically deathly ill, I was hallucinating and vomiting all over the loft, and maybe I peed a little or a lot. Then Isaac was there, and I thought he was a hallucination too, but it was him. He had come over to well, give me a piece of his mind and found me. He called Deaton and saved my life.”

Stiles just sighed and smashed himself into Derek’s arms and held him tight.

“I’m ok Stiles, I was very lucky,” Derek said in a whisper into Stiles' ear.

After they finally untangled from each other Derek continued his story, “Isaac then got me into bed, mopped my loft for me, and after I woke up, we had a much-needed conversation. He kind of let me have it about how he felt, and I did a lot of apologizing. Long story short, he’s moving back in with me. He’s giving me a chance to prove myself to him.”

Stiles smiled at Derek, “I am so glad that you’re working things out with Isaac, I’m proud of you Derek.”

Derek’s face lit up hearing Stiles words, he just pulled Stiles back into his arms and kissed him passionately.

Derek finished the last of his food quickly, he had been starving, not only from the events of last night but from having almost died the day before. He was already planning to stop for more food on the way home, but he wouldn’t mention that.

With a sad face Derek looked at Stiles, “Look, I should get back home. I did kind of just leave and Isaac is probably starting to worry where I went. Besides you have plans with Scott.”

“And you don’t want to be here when my dad wakes up. I get it Der.” Stiles said with a smirk.

“Well yeah that too,” Derek said with a grumpy look. Then he abruptly pulled Stiles into his arms lifting him off the floor to press their lips together in a passionate kiss.

“If you need me, call me. I mean it. I’ll see you later,” As Derek turned and crawled through the window.

“Hey, wait, one more thing sourwolf,” Stiles said nervously.

Derek stopped at the window and faced his mate.

Stiles bit his lower lip nervously before asking, “So Derek, are we? Are we together now?”

Derek signed at his nervous mate lovingly, “Yes Stiles we are most definitely together in every sense of the word, well as long as that is what you still want.”

Stiles smiled brightly at this before replying, “Oh god yes Derek, its absolutely what I want.”

Derek smiled bigger than Stiles had ever seen him smile. It was a beautiful sight. He didn’t understand how Derek could look any more beautiful than he already did, but he did. Stiles just smiled back at him before grabbing Derek’s shirt off the floor and flinging it at him, “Hey you might want this sourwolf.”

Derek caught it and slipped it over his head while grinning at him before jumping off the roof, leaving Stiles smiling alone in his room.


	4. No More Secrets

Derek was relieved that Isaac was home as he came up the elevator. He had stopped to grab burgers on the way home and was sure they would be having a discussion. As the elevator reached his loft, he could already smell Isaac’s angry scent.

Isaac looked up from the book he was reading with an emotionless face, “where have you been Derek!”

“Isaac, look. I’m really sorry, but I can…”

Isaac cut him off saying, “Sorry! You're Sorry! You almost died yesterday, because of some trigger that’s making you nuts, and then you vanish in the night. Well at least your sorry.” Isaac tossed his book aside and started up the stairs for his room when Derek reached out and tried to gently grab his wrist.

“Isaac wait, please. Please!” he pleaded.

Isaac stopped and faced him while giving him an angry scowl.

“I brought burgers. At least let’s eat and I’ll explain everything,” as Derek tried to give him sad puppy dog eyes.

The sincerity in Derek’s voice along with the puppy dog eyes was enough to calm Isaac enough to follow him to the table. “Fine!” he exclaimed in defeat.

They both sat down, and Derek set out, literally, five sets of burgers and fries and a couple of drinks. Isaac eyed the spread of food, “Hungry, are you?” As he tried to keep a straight face.

“Yeah, well almost dying will give you an appetite,” Derek replied. When Isaac didn’t say anything, he knew he was just going to have to tell him as much as he could.

“Alright So spill, why did you leave? What happened?” said Isaac as he grabbed a burger and fries.

Derek finished the big bite he’d taken and started to explain, “I couldn’t sleep last night. So, I just…” but before Derek could finish, Isaac cut him off.

“You went to your trigger didn’t you,” he said flatly with no judgment in his voice.

“Yeah, I did, and before you ask, he’s ok,” Derek said quickly.

“He?” Isaac asked rhetorically. “Wow, Derek I didn’t know you swung for that team.”

“Technically I swing for both teams Isaac,” Derek said with a smirk.

Isaac nodded then caught a familiar scent in the air. He quickly rose to his feet and got closer to Derek following the scent.

“Isaac what are you doing?” Derek asked, but it was too late. He could see it on Isaac’s face.

“Stiles is your trigger? Stiles!” he exclaimed in confusion.

Derek looked away from him, “Yes, it’s Stiles.”

Isaac sat down and continued eating while this new info bubbled in his mind before asking, “Do you love him, Derek?”

Without any hesitation, Derek looked at Isaac in the eyes and answered, “Yes! With all my heart.”

Isaac nodded, “and how does he feel about you? and does he know about the trigger thing?”

“Yes, he knows about it all, and well, I am pretty sure he loves me too. I think that’s why he became my trigger; my inner wolf knew he was my perfect mate. I was just too stupid and scared of hurting him to admit it before.”

“Well, not going to argue with you there. You can be pretty stupid sometimes Derek.” Isaac said plainly.

Derek growled a little and scowled before realizing that Isaac was right and that he was just being painfully honest with him. He took a calming breath, “You know what Isaac? You’re right. I can be pretty stupid sometimes. I just want you to know that I do seriously want to make it all up to you. I can’t change my mistakes, but I can learn from them. You’ve always been a good person and loyal to me Isaac even when I didn’t deserve it, and you were always my favorite beta, it’s time that I treat you the way I should.”

Isaac felt the last of his anger towards Derek melt, he jumped out of his chair and before Derek could even react Isaac was hugging him tightly, trying to keep from crying.

“Hey, it’s ok Isaac. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere, I’m here.” Derek just continued to hold Isaac until he felt his beta starting to pull away.

Derek actually smiled up at him, “of course I mean that in a completely platonic way, as my beta, you’re kind of like my pup.”

Isaac wiped his eyes and laughed, “I’m your pup?”

“You know what I mean,” said Derek as he blushed.

“Yeah I get it, Derek,” Isaac said still smiling at his alpha. They both chuckled and finished gorging on burgers and fries.

As they finished their food, Isaac looked at Derek and said, “Derek, I am happy for you and Stiles. I wish you guys all the best.”

“Thank you, Isaac, I appreciate that,” said Derek with a smile.

Then Isaac got a mischievous look on his face, “so what do you think the sheriff is going to say about it,” as he walked over to the couch.

Derek just sighed, “well I will be finding out soon because he’s already figured it out apparently.”

“Oh shit,” replied Isaac. “Well it was good knowing you Derek,” then he laughed playfully.

They spent the rest of the evening curled up together on the couch watching movies as Derek tried not to think about his impending demise.

* * *

Stiles took another shower after Derek left, trying to de-scent himself as much as he could before He went to Scott’s house. He just wasn’t sure he wanted to have that conversation yet. It was bad enough that he knew a conversation was coming with his dad.

Stiles finally made it over to Scott’s house where Scott was smiling at him from his front door waiting for him.

“Hey Scott, sorry I’m late,” Stiles said in a cheery voice.

Scott gave his best friend a big hug, “it’s ok man. Honestly, I haven’t been awake that long anyway.”

As they got settled, Stiles noticed Scott frowning. “Hey what’s wrong Scott?”

Scott breathes out heavily before speaking, “Stiles why do you smell like Derek?”

“Um… I… well…” Stiles stammered having no idea what to say.

“No really, I mean you smell like Derek!” Scott had positioned himself directly in front of his friend now looking at him with a mixture of anger and concern. “Stiles, did he hurt you? Did he do something to you?” He asked with an increasingly angry voice.

“Scott, Scott, calm down. No, no, he didn’t hurt me.” Stiles said quickly.

“But he did do something to you, Stiles, you're marked in his scent,” Scott yelled with an angry growl while starting to move towards the door.

“Scott wait, please,” Stiles begged, causing Scott to stop and turn around while he tried to calm himself down.

“Ok, I’m sorry. I just need to know what’s going on Stiles, especially if it involves Derek,” Scott said with obvious concern for his brother.

Stiles nervously licked his lips, “ok, Scott. Just have a seat. Relax, and I’ll tell you everything.”

Scott sat and stared at his friend with this feeling that he was not going to like this.

“So, you know Derek and I have ended up having to team up on several occasions over the last year or so right. He’s saved my life a few times, I’ve saved his life a few times. He’s threatened to rip my throat out with his teeth a few times, all in playful jest of course. My point is that we’ve had some history that you might not be aware of. I’ve gotten to know him probably better than anyone.” Stiles paused to catch his breath and to give Scott a reassuring smile. “What I never admitted to anyone else or myself for that matter until recently, was that I am really attracted to Derek. Like really.”

Scott’s face dropped with surprise, “You like Derek!” He exclaimed a bit more forcefully than he intended. “I thought you hated Derek, and I didn’t realize that you had spent that much time with him.”

“No, I don’t hate him. I mean yeah, he can make me crazy angry sometimes, but it was mostly a front I put up, I guess. But yes, Scott I’ve ended up spending more time with Derek than I had ever intended to, but in doing so I did get to know him, like the real Derek. And yes, I do care about him, in fact, I’m pretty sure I’m in love with him.”

Scott just sat there in shock, “so when did you realize you had feelings for him?”

“Ok so remember the day that I was freed from the…” Stiles just bit his lip not even wanting to say the name, “Do you remember Derek coming in and giving me a hug?”

Scott looked puzzled, but then seemed to remember, “yeah I remember, and I thought it was really weird. That he was hugging anyone and then that he just left without saying anything.”

“Well, him holding me like that was when I realized not only that I liked him, but I kind of thought he might like me too. But then of course socially awkward Derek just left and didn’t speak to me for two weeks.”

“Until you went to talk to him and treated you like crap you mean,” Scott said with bitterness in his voice.

“Yeah that. There were reasons, Scott, for what he did. Apparently, werewolves can have this pheromonal issue, it’s called a trigger.”

“A trigger?” Scott asked skeptically.

“Yes, it’s a person who causes them to have an almost uncontrollable… well, for lack of better words, mating instinct,” Stiles said as he blushed.

Scott’s jaw dropped again as he sat there speechless.

Stiles grinned at Scott before continuing, “He had been taught, by guess who? Peter! To stay away from a trigger at all cost. That he could accidentally rip me apart in his frenzy.” Stiles could see Scott slowing putting the pieces together in his mind.

“So, you’re his trigger?” Scott exclaimed.

“Yes, and he treated me like he did because he thought he was protecting me from himself. Then yesterday he almost accidentally killed himself with wolfsbane while trying to stop his wolf desires,” Stiles said as his eyes turned glassy as he thought about Derek almost dying.

“Then Isaac showed up and found him almost dead and managed to save him,” Stiles said quickly. “Oh, and Isaac has moved back in with him, apparently they worked their shit out.”

All of Scott’s anger seemed to fade as he began to realize how far Derek had been willing to go to protect Stiles and he immediately felt a pang of guilt for having been so angry with him.

“He showed up last night, not looking so good, and we just talked for a while. I told him that I did have feelings for him but that unless he actually had feelings for me, I didn’t want to just be his hormonal chew toy.” Stiles smiled bigger than Scott had seen in a long time, “That’s when he told me that he cared for me too, that he was prepared to spend his life with me as his mate, and that he had feelings for me long before I was his trigger. So, I gave him my full permission for him to have me,” said Stiles as he smiled with joy.

Scott stared at Stiles’ happy face, and even though he couldn’t quite understand how Stiles and Derek of all people could end up together, he couldn’t deny that Stiles seemed really happy.

“Look I know this is all a shock, I mean. I can’t even believe it myself. I know Derek can be an ass sometimes, but as I said, I’ve seen the other side of him, I mean he actually smiled, like several times,” Stiles said with a chuckle.

They both laughed before Stiles continued, “oh and there is a good chance we’re like mates for life,” as he turned to pull out the game controllers. “Oh, and I think my dad knows he was with me last night.”

“Wait, did you guys have sex?” Scott said with a smirk.

“Yes Scott, we did. I have finally had sex, and oh my god, it was amazing,” Stiles said with a look of pride.

“Ok, ok, I don’t want to know Stiles let’s just play a game,” as Scott just grinned at his best friend before shaking his head as they both began their afternoon of video game ass-kicking fun.

* * *

Much later that evening, a buzz from Stiles’ phone interrupted his game time with Scott. He quickly paused the game when he noticed a text from his dad.

_I’m awake son. I think we really need to talk._

Stiles stared at the screen, as panic began to build in him. Suddenly it was hard to breathe and he dropped his phone while pushing himself backward. Scott jumped to his side, “Stiles what’s wrong?”

He just pointed at his phone. Scott picked it up and read the text.

“Stiles, I’m sure everything will be fine. I’m sure he just wants to know for sure what’s going on.” When Stiles didn’t seem to respond and began gasping for air, Scott pulled him into his arms, “Just breath with me brother. Try to breathe with me. Nice and slow. Breath with me.” Luckily Scott was well experienced with helping Stiles through his panic attacks and slowly, Stiles’ breathing began to slow and became more regular.

“Stiles, your dad would never reject you. You don’t have anything to be afraid of. Hey, I’ll even go with you if you want moral support,” Scott said trying to be as supportive as he could.

Tears broke from Stiles' eyes as he hugged Scott while nodding yes to him. Scott just held his brother until he calmed down. “Better now?” Scott asked in a soothing tone.

“Yeah, thanks, Scott. I love you man,” said Stiles with an affectionate smile.

“I love you too Stiles,” replied Scott as he turned off his game system and grabbed his shoes.

“Ok let’s do this before I freak out again,” Stiles said as he passed his keys to Scott. 

Scott smiled at the rare honor of being trusted with the sacred Jeep, and they both set off back to Stiles house.

* * *

The sheriff sat at his dining table, coffee in hand as he heard the Jeep pull into the driveway. He took a deep breath as he waited for his son.

Stiles and Scott walked in and Noah could already tell that he had handled this all wrong, just by the look on Stiles' face. That look of, I just had a panic attack and I’m scared out of my wits.

“Son, I’m sorry if I upset you,” Noah said as he got up to go hug his son. Stiles melted into his embrace letting out a couple of stifled sobs.

“Stiles I hope you know that I love you no matter who you sleep with, even if it’s a werewolf.” He chuckled and said, “I would never reject you, son. I love you. I just want you to be happy.”

Stiles pulled back with a smile showing through the tears. “I… love you too, dad.”

“Scott, thank you for always taking care of him. You know you’re practically like my kid too,” and he pulled Scott into a hug that made him tear up too. For so long he had missed having his father in his life and Noah Stilinski had been more of a father to him than his real dad had ever been, and now he was acknowledging it.

“Son, I. I don’t know how to handle these situations. This was the sort of thing your, mother was good at. But I’ll do my best.” Stiles reached out and squeezed his dad’s hand.

Noah signed and looked his son in the eyes, “Just please be honest with me son, I’m not going to be mad at you or disappointed in you for your answers. I just want to understand.” Noah paused taking a calming breath, “So here’s what I think I know. I’m pretty sure that Derek was here with you last night in, some, capacity and well I’m honestly not too terribly happy about that, to be honest. I mean, I know that you knew him, but I didn’t think you guys were even close friends, in fact, I thought you hated him. So, it is a bit shocking to find out that he was here last night. Now I just need to know more information to know how to feel about it all son, so please, I need you to fill in the blanks for me, so that maybe I can wrap my head around all of this.”

Stiles took a deep breath while he thought about where to start and finally just started talking, “Yes, Dad. Derek and I are dating, which I’m still in shock about myself, believe me. It literally just happened, last night. We, um… Well, we both liked each other for a long time, but neither of us was willing to admit it to each other or ourselves. Last night that all came out in the open, and well things just sort of happened.”

Noah nodded, as he took in the explanation while trying to not react to the fact that it sounded like THINGS happened last night. Stiles could see that his dad was not completely satisfied with his explanation, so he sighed and continued, “so before you knew about all the werewolf stuff, Derek and I kept ending up together for whatever reason. Long story short, I saved his life like two times, and he’s saved my life I don’t even know how many times in our adventures. We, sort of developed this weird friendship even though we both acted like we couldn’t stand each other. I was afraid of facing my true feelings and I didn’t think I had a chance with a guy like Derek anyway, plus, I hadn’t even accepted being gay yet myself, and well, Derek is just so Derek. He wrote the book on pushing people away and not opening up to anyone or letting them in, so he never voiced his feelings. He also thought I liked girls because of my crush on Lydia, so he didn’t think he had a chance with me either. Dad, he’s not the brooding asshole that he acts like all the time. I’ve seen the real Derek as I’ve gotten to know him. Little by little.” Stiles’ face turned dark for a moment as he said, “Well and then I was…” and his voice broke, “lost and thought I would never get back from being possessed. Then on the night that Scott saved me.” Scott smiled and put his arm around his brother’s shoulder. “Remember when Derek came in and hugged me?”

Noah nodded, “Yes Stiles. I remember, and I remember thinking how weird and out of character it was for Derek.”

“That’s when I truly realized how I felt about him and admitted it to myself, and the reason he just got up and left was that he realized it too,” said Stiles as he remembered that night.

Noah closed his eyes and breathed out. Stiles could tell that he was processing all the new info. It astounded him how alike they were sometimes. “All of that makes sense Stiles, I’ve seen how he’s looked at you sometimes when he didn’t think anyone was looking. I’ve seen the way you looked at him though honestly, I always assumed I was misinterpreting things and tried to pay it no attention. The only thing I can’t wrap my head around is why he treated you so bad just last week. Is there something else you’re not telling me?”

Stiles ran his hands through his hair, “I was hoping to spare you this part, but ok. So apparently, werewolves have some built-in pheromone triggering system that helps them determine a perfect mate for them. When then find this person, their bodies react to that person’s scent in a very profound way. If they ignore it, they get almost physically ill as they fight against their inner wolf.” Stiles could see the ‘oh my god’ expression on his dad’s face, but he decided to trudge forward with his explanation. “As it happens that night that he hugged me, his reaction to quickly leave was because he realized that I was a trigger for him. At the time he was afraid that he would force me or hurt me and that was the last thing he wanted to do, especially after all I had been through. So, he kept his distance all that time after and the day I went to go see him and he was such a dick to me, he was trying to protect me from him. Because his uncle Peter had filled his head with nonsense that it could be dangerous for a human, when in fact he would never hurt his perfect mate to be. Then Derek came by a week ago to apologize and that is when I found out about the trigger situation. He looked very ill and fled out the window before I could get any information out of him, so the next day I went to talk to Deaton, and he explained it all to me. Which brings me to yesterday where he accidentally took too much wolfbane while trying to pull his wolf instincts and ended up almost killing himself. If Isaac hadn’t decided to go tell him off for kicking him out and other stuff, Derek would be dead. Later that night he couldn’t sleep and couldn’t resist any longer and showed up again. That is when we had a nice long conversation about the trigger and what his and my feelings are. Once I knew he had feelings for me and he knew that I had feelings for him neither one of us was afraid and well… things happened… and I am sorry that we did it this way, I really am.”

Noah took a big swig of his coffee as his thoughts churned. “Son, before you say anything else, I gotta say, I was afraid that there was nothing you could say to make me feel comfortable with you being with Derek Hale, especially since your still seventeen and he’s what twenty-three. But son, you have surprised me. Well, not just you but Derek also. Anyone who would go to those lengths to protect someone they love is truly honorable and I can truly believe that he truly loves you. So, I’m willing to overlook the age gap between the two of you and if you do love him, son, then you have my blessing to date.

Tears of joy filled Stiles eyes as he hugged his dad. “Thank you, dad, thank you,” he said as he was filled with joy.

“Now I wish you guys had maybe waited, to well, get physical, maybe till at least, we had this conversation first, and it would have been nice had he come to me about wanting to date you, but I guess with all the werewolf trigger nonsense maybe things were unavoidable. I am glad you felt comfortable talking to me openly about all of this Stiles, I appreciate it. You may be seventeen, but son, I think you're more of a man than well a lot of grown men I know, and I am very proud of you,” said Noah with love and pride beaming from his face.

A huge smile came over Stiles’ face and he hugged his dad again and said, “thank you, dad. I love you so much.” After Stiles released his dad from his bear hug, he smiled and sheepishly asked, “so dad, um… since Derek and I kind of already, you know…”

“Had sex! Stiles. I think the words you're looking for are, had sex, and I’m thinking it was a lot based on the smell of your room this morning,” said Noah with a mischievous grin.

Scott began to chuckle to himself, while Stiles blushed and was stunned into silent embarrassment.

“Stiles, the only reason I’m going to allow you and Derek to continue said sexual activities is because I truly believe you both love each other. If this were just someone you were dating this would be a completely different conversation,” said Noah plainly.

Stiles still blushing said, “Thank you, dad. Your faith in me and Derek makes me very happy, we won’t let you down.”

“As long as he doesn’t let you down, that’s all that matters to me, son. Now just please try to stay on the sidelines when it comes to the werewolf stuff son. Please!” said Noah with real concern.

“Believe me Dad recent occurrences have made me re-evaluate my ability to jump into danger. But at least now if I end up in danger, I have my very own alpha werewolf to protect me. And I realize that sounds way kinkier than it should have for some reason,” Stiles said before he could stop himself.

Scott chuckled as Noah smirked at his son and said, “come here,” he called as he opened his arms for his son. Stiles wasted no time jumping into his dad’s arms. “You too son,” he called to Scott who jumped up and hurried over to join the hug with a huge smile.

After they all settled back around the table, Noah told Stiles, “So um, I think we should have Derek over for dinner soon. I’m off tomorrow evening, so how about then?”

Stiles grinned, knowing that Derek was going to be freaked, but that he would do it for his dad. “Sure, Dad, that sounds great. I want you to get to know the real Derek,” Stiles said sincerely.

“Oh, I know the real Derek son, or at least I used to. I knew him before the…” He trailed off while remembering the dark day he had to tell Derek that his family was gone. “Before the fire. He was a good kid, kind, tender-hearted, respectful, and he worshiped his sisters, especially Laura. Losing them, just broke him. I watched it on his face that day. I saw the life drain out of his eyes, and he was never the same after that. I hope you can bring that Derek back son.”

Stiles smiled up at his dad with teary eyes, “me too dad. Me too.”

* * *

Derek was starting to feel the pull to his trigger as the evening went on. He was beginning to ache and sweat and couldn’t seem to keep his breathing calm.

“Derek, are you ok?” Isaac asked with a knowing glance.

Derek looked at Isaac and said, “Yeah, I’m ok. I just really need Stiles right now.”

“Why don’t you call him,” Isaac suggested.

Derek sighed before grabbing his phone and heading towards his bedroom. He dialed Stiles’ number and was relieved when his mate answered sounding excited. 

“Hey, sourwood? I miss you.” Stiles said playfully.

“I um… I miss you too.” Derek replied hoping he didn’t sound too distressed.

“Are you ok Derek? Do I need to come over?” Stiles asked knowing that something didn’t sound right in Derek’s voice.

“Stiles, if you’re still hanging out with Scott I don’t want to interrupt,” Derek said as his inner wolf growled at him inside.

Scott piped up, “it’s fine Derek I am about to go home anyway. He is all yours.”

“So, it’s settled, I’m coming over, and I have stuff to tell you,” Stiles said in an excited voice.

“Ok, apparently Scott knows. I’ll see you soon then,” Derek said with excitement in his voice and a smile spreading across his lips.

“Bye, sourwolf,” said Stiles before he hung up.

* * *

Derek came down the stairs all excited, which caused Isaac to smile up at him, “I take it lover-boy is on his way.”

“Yes,” Derek said while trying to mask his elation.

“Derek, it’s ok for you to be happy. You don’t need to hide it.” Isaac said with a grin.

“I know, I know. I just, I don’t think my face remembers how to look happy.” Derek said with a half-smile. ”and I’ve already done at least a year’s worth of it over the last two days.”

Isaac chuckled a bit before the joy in Isaac’s face drained away.

“Isaac, what’s wrong pup?” Derek said playfully.

Isaac frowned at the pup nickname for a moment before finally asking, “do you think Scott would talk to me?”

“Isaac, I don’t know. Maybe just send him a text,” Derek suggested.

Isaac nodded and pulled out his phone and started typing.

To Scott: _I know you said to give you time, but I was just really hoping I could talk to you. Can I come over?”_

To Isaac: _Sure Isaac, come over. I know we need to do this, and I shouldn’t put it off anymore._

To Scott: _Oh my God, thank you. I’ll be there soon._

* * *

Isaac stood up and started pacing nervously, while Derek sighed. “Here take this,” as he pulled a credit card from his pocket. “Order an Uber so you can get to Scott’s faster.”

“Derek I can’t take your money; I mean you’re already housing me,” Isaac said quickly.

“Take it. Use it for any normal expenses,” Derek said firmly.

“Derek really, I just can’t,” Isaac argued.

“Isaac, you’re not going to bankrupt me. Take it. It’s the least I can do. You need someone in your life willing to take care of you, let me do this for you,” Derek explained.

Isaac reluctantly reached out and took the card, knowing that he wasn’t going to win this battle and said, “thank you, Derek, really. Thank you.”

Isaac heard the elevator coming up and headed towards it himself, but then stopped and gave Derek a huge hug, before walking over to the elevator.

The door opened and Stiles and Isaac quickly hugged before Isaac hit the button for the ground floor as Stiles walked into the loft.

It didn’t take long for the Uber to get there, which was a relief to Isaac who was so nervous about talking to Scott.

He got into the care and gave the driver Scott’s address, but he was so anxious he didn’t even notice the hot Uber driver trying to flirt with him the whole way there. Isaac just signed his receipt with a good tip and walked to Scott’s front door as the Uber driver shrugged and drove off.

Isaac didn’t even get to knock before Scott opened the door and asked Isaac to come in.

“Do you want anything to drink Isaac? We’ve got tea, water, or soda.” Scott asked trying to be polite.

“Um, sure. Maybe a soda,” Isaac said equally polite.

Scott grabbed two sodas and then sat down beside Isaac on the couch. “Here you go, Isaac,” Scott said with a nervous smile.

Isaac took the soda with a nod, and they both sat in awkward silence while the took a few drinks. Isaac finally sat his soda down and turned so he was facing Scott and started saying, “Look, Scott. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you. I never meant for anything to happen between Allison and me. It just sort of happened and by then it was too late. Neither of us knew what to do about it. I was scared to tell you. The only thing I could think of to fix it was to break up with her, but I couldn’t do that to her either. I just… I’m so sorry Scott,” a stream of tears fell down Isaac’s face as he spoke, while Scott stared at him as he tried to make sense of their situation.

Silence filled the room for what seemed like forever before Scott finally spoke, “Isaac, it was wrong of me to be mad at you for finding love with Allison. You were giving her happiness. Maybe I was just mad that I couldn’t make her happy. At least she knew love and happiness before she…” and he trailed off as tears spilled from his eyes.

Isaac smiled weakly before saying, “Scott, she still loved you, she told me herself. I always knew that she still loved you. I just wish we could have all…” Isaac’s emotions overtook him, and he just started weeping.

Scott quickly pulled Isaac into his arms and held him tight, while they both cried. Scott wondered to himself what Isaac was trying to say, had he wanted them all to be together? Did Isaac have feelings for him? He just held Isaac as they both cried tears of sadness over Allison as well as tears of joy to be finally making things right between each other.

Scott managed to pull away and wipe his tears, “so maybe instead of me being pissed at you all this time, we should have just been doing this, grieving for the girl we both loved.”

They both sat back and looked at each other each. Isaac began to smell the scent of arousal coming from Scott and he gave him a questioning look.

“What is it, Isaac? Why are you looking at me like that?” Scott said with a grin on his face.

“Sorry, it’s just that, well... Scott, you smell aroused,” Isaac said with a grin.

Scott blushed, “I… well… I mean, so are you, Isaac.”

Isaac searched Scott’s face for answers before finally asking, “Do you find me attractive Scott?”

Scott searches his feelings, knowing that he can’t lie to Isaac, and finally just decided to through caution to the wind. “Well, I do actually. I find you very attractive, and I am and have been very confused about it. I mean I have always considered myself straight, but you have always made me have feelings I didn’t understand,” said Scott as he blushed.

Isaac just looked at Scott with a shocked expression, but then a smile crossed his lips. “Well I’ve always thought you were really hot Scott, and well in case you didn’t know, I am definitely bi,” he said with a crooked smile.

A smile crossed Scott’s face, “You really think I’m hot?”

“Yeah, I mean, have you seen yourself shirtless,” Isaac said with a chuckle.

Scott blushed again and just looked into Isaac’s eyes, “So, what should we do?”

Isaac thought for a moment, “Well, we are friends no matter what happens, Scott. Since you are not sure about your sexuality, we could go see if you like it, and well if you don’t you don’t. We’ll still be friends. What do you think?”

Scott just grinned big and reached out and grabbed Isaac’s hand and started leading him upstairs.

* * *

As soon as the elevator door closed, Stiles ran over to Derek and threw himself into his arms. Derek sighed in relief as he smelled his mate's scent envelop him. “Um, Stiles. I needed you so bad,” Derek said in almost a whimper.

“I’m here now Der. I’m here,” Stiles said soothingly as he felt his new boyfriend relax in his arms. After a Derek finally seemed to be relaxed Stiles pulled away and looked at him with an excited face and said, “long story short, dad knows we’re together, he knows we’re having sex, he knows about the trigger situation, and he’s willing to give you a chance before resorting to violence,” grinned Stiles while adding his own flavor to the story. “Oh, and he wants you to come for dinner tomorrow evening. Oh, and Scott figured it out.”

Derek took all of this in and nodded while trying to hide his trepidation, “well I’m glad he’s not upset with you.”

“He’s a little upset with you, but I think he knows that you love me,” said Stiles as he moved closer to Derek before whispering into Derek’s ear, “you do love me, don’t you?”

Derek moaned as he felt Stiles breath upon his ear and he quickly replied, “yes Stiles, I love you with all my heart.”

Stiles looked lovingly into Derek’s eyes and said, “I missed you Sourwolf.”

Derek only winced slightly, he was trying to come to terms with the nickname, though he wasn’t about to admit it yet. “I missed you to puppy.”

Stiles pulled back to look into Derek’s face, “Puppy? That sounds kind of kinky.” 

“Yes, it can be Stiles. I have so much to teach you,” Derek said with a wicked grin. Before wasting no time before carrying Stiles up the stairs to his bedroom.

Stiles knew how strong Derek was as a werewolf but being carried up to Derek’s bedroom made him weak all over. His heart fluttered as he pressed his face into Derek’s neck while relinquishing all control to his strong alpha lover.

Once inside Derek’s bedroom, he gently sat his mate down on the bed, then proceeded to slowly take off his clothes. Derek made sure to caress his abs and chest as he slowly slid his shirt up and over his head, giving Stiles a good show.

Stiles just sat back breathlessly and watched, but when Derek reached for his pants, Stiles lunched forward and crouched down in front of him. He looked up at Derek with a wicked smile and then began nuzzling his face against Derek’s straining jeans as he watched Derek stare down at him with wonder and lust. Slowly, Stiles' mouth went to Derek’s top button as he began pulling at it with his teeth until finally, it popped loose. Button by button he undid Derek’s jeans until finally, he was able to pull them slowly down. Now Derek’s crotch was perfect eye level for Stiles and he slowly moved his face closer, while he could see Derek practically shivering with anticipation. Slowly his nose brushed Derek’s cock before sliding all around his hairy crotch, taking in his musky and wild scent. Stiles had never thought of body scents as something sexy before, he had always thought they were things to avoid, but his werewolf lover had opened his eyes to a whole new world, and he liked it.

“Please Stiles,” Derek groaned with lust as he watched the teen gently sniffing his crotch.

Stiles smiled up at him, knowing that he was driving Derek wild with lust. He licked his lips slowly then pressed his lips to Derek’s sizable balls kissing them gently before his tongue lashed out and began licking them. The taste and smell making Stiles lose his ability to keep going to slow. He began licking Derek wildly as his tongue could never have enough of Derek’s skin against it. He bathed the alphas balls until they were wet and dripping before licking up between them and Derek’s leg all the way up to his pubes. The smell was intoxicating, and he just rubbed his face against the alpha’s pubes and his hard-leaking cock, smearing his face with ample amounts of Derek’s pre, making Derek growl with pleasure. Stiles then slowly licked up Derek’s balls and continued along his shaft, lapping up the dripping pre, all the way up to the head of his cock. He began licking it wildly, running his tongue inside Derek’s foreskin, causing Stiles to let out whimpers of pleasure as he relished everything about Derek’s cock.

Derek’s hands gently caressed Stiles' hair as he watched his young mate lavish his private parts with affection, his inner wolf wanting to just flip him over and complete their matting, but he knew he needed to wait, to be sure that his mate was ready. So, he tried to just enjoy the moment, and he loved how much his mate loved to please him.

Stiles looked up into Derek’s face and grinned wickedly up at him, his own face covered in a mixture of sweat, pre, and saliva, before he quickly shoved Derek’s cock as far in his hungry mouth as he could manage, while Derek groaned, “Fuck… yes… Stiles. Suck my cock, please. Oh, baby, that feels so good.”

Stiles sucked up and down his alphas’ cock, loving the feeling of having him buried in his mouth and throat. Stiles wished he could just stay this way forever, servicing his lovers’ body, giving him pleasure.

Soon, Derek began to thrust into Stiles' mouth, gently fucking his throat, “Oh god Stiles, your sweat mouth feels so good puppy.”

Stiles grabbed both of Derek’s ass cheeks and began encouraging him to fuck his mouth faster, causing Derek to growl and moan, “um, you want my alpha cock puppy, you like me fucking your mouth don’t you, ah… Fuck, yeah puppy, take my cock.”

Stiles loved hearing Derek talk dirty to him, making him suck even harder on his lovers’ cock. He could tell that Derek was getting close and he was so excited to have him explode in his mouth again, but suddenly Derek’s cock slid from his mouth, causing him to whine up at Derek.

“I know what you want, but not yet. It’s my turn puppy. Now strip for me,” Derek said in a sexy lust-filled voice.

Stiles reluctantly stood up and took a couple of steps backward to give Derek a better view and began doing a striptease to the music that only Stiles could hear in his head. He began dancing slowly with erotic movements as his hands ran along his own body suggestively.

Derek was surprised that Stiles could move like that, it was like he was watching a professional stripper, and he practically drooled as he watched the teen let lose for him. It amazed him how fearless Stiles could be.

Slowly, Stiles removed his shirt but continued to dance around with it like a prop, before moving closer to Derek and running his shirt across Derek's face, causing Derek to inhale his scent. Then before the alpha had a chance to grab him into his arms, he danced away waving his finger at him like, ‘don’t touch the merchandise’ causing Derek to grumble slightly as his lust bubbled up inside him.

Then the half-naked teen began to gyrate his hips seductively towards Derek as his hands undid his pants. He slowly danced back around facing Derek, the opening in the front showing a white jockstrap underneath. Stiles continued to gyrate his hips as he teased Derek by pulling his pants down a bit before pulling them up over and over teasing him.

He could see Derek staring at him, his red alpha eyes glowing with lust as he panted with excitement. Stiles decided it was time to move this along, that he had tortured his pour sourwolf long enough, so with one quick movement, he shoved his pants down, turned around to remove them, giving Derek a good view of his exposed butt framed by the jockstrap. He wiggled his butt at him a few times before turning to face his mate. Then he began backing away like he was frightened, backing slowly up onto the bed and continuing to back away until he was against the headboard.

Derek smiled as he watched his prey slink away from him. His inner wolf knew this game and his instincts took over. He knew that he had him cornered and he moved slowly towards his mate, licking his lips in anticipation. As the crawled up on the bed, he pounced grabbing his prey and pulling in down onto the bed under him. His mouth went quickly his mates’ neck where he began to suck and lick while inhaling his enticing scent, making Stiles squeal with joy and squirm under him.

Derek’s mouth moved up to his mates’ lips engulfing them while Derek’s tongue darted into his mouth. Derek could taste himself on the teen’s tongue, which drove him wild with desire. He moved back down the boy’s neck, licking his chest on his way to one of his pert nipples. Stiles bucked and squirmed as Derek latched onto his nipple with his teeth, but then followed lovingly with his tongue licking and then sucking on it before biting gently on it again causing Stiles to moan like a slut.

Derek’s hands were busy roaming the boy’s body, exploring as his mouth continued to tongue bathe him before moving to one of the boy’s pits. “Oh god yes, fucking yes,” Stiles exclaimed as he felt Derek begin to lick his pit with wild abandon.

“Um… I think puppy likes that don’t you?” Derek asked as he smiled up at his mate.

“Um, yes sir. I love you licking my sweaty pit Derek, oh god please lick me more, um… my sexy dirty alpha,” Stiles slurred as he spoke dirty to his new lover.

Derek lustfully growled in response to his mates’ dirty comments, as he slid his mouth down the boy’s abs and began licking his way down his treasure trail, following it to his next destination. Derek buried his face in his mate’s crotch, relishing in his scent as he began to lick him wildly, causing Stiles to whimper and moan loudly as he called Derek’s name. “Fuck, lick your slutty puppy,” Stiles slurred as he spread his legs wide for Derek.

Smiling up at Stiles’ enraptured face, Derek grinned as he began to suck both of Stiles’ balls into his mouth while swirling his tongue along them while applying gentle suction. “Oh, fuck Derek, suck my fucking nuts, fuck yeah!” he exclaimed as he tried to fuck his nuts deeper into Derek’s mouth, while Derek just moaned and humming into him as his inner wolf howled in pleasure.

Slowly Derek let first one and then the second of Stiles plump balls slide from his mouth as he nuzzled them against his stubbly face. Derek then moved his hungry mouth down lower to Stiles taint, where he began to slowly lick as he grabbed both of Stiles' legs and began to lift them out of the way. Derek pulled back to gaze at the sight of his mates’ tender hole, he had a trail of hair running down his crack and nestled in the center was his tender pink hole. Derek licked his lips as he slowly moved closer.

“Derek? What are you doing? Derek? Oh my god!” exclaimed Stiles as he felt Derek’s tongue press against his hole. Stiles knew that this was a thing, he had seen it in porn, but he had never thought it would be something he would ever do or have done to him. But now, his sexy werewolf mate was licking his ass with wild abandon and Stiles lost all ability to think as he just managed to moan and whimper in ecstasy.

Derek lapped at his mate’s ass as he growled with lust, as his hands rubbed his ass cheeks and gripped them pulling them open so that he could try to slide his tongue deeper into his mates’ sweet hole. Derek made sure to get it nice and wet and began to slide a finger gently in, making Stiles whimper. He alternated between licking his hole to keep it wet and inching his finger in further and further, taking his time not wanting to cause his mate any pain. Eventually, he was able to bury one finger deep into his mate and as he slid it slowly in and out, Stiles gripped the sheets and squirmed, “Fuck yes Derek, oh fucking hell, finger my hole baby” he moaned, “please Der, I want more. I want you inside me.”

It was all Derek could do to not shove his cock into Stiles hole, but he knew that he would hurt his virginal ass which was the last thing he wanted to do. So, he took a calming breath and patiently continued to work over Stiles tight hole while slowly trying to add a second finger.

Stiles suddenly cried out in pain as his muscles clenched. “Oh my god Stiles, are you ok?” Derek asked as he pulled his fingers free and looked with concern into his mate’s face.

“Sorry, I’m fine. I just tightened up by accident. Keep going baby, I want more, but do you have any lube?” Stiles asked sheepishly.

Derek sighed in relief and hurried to his bedside table and retrieved a bottle of thick white lube. “This is called cum lube Stiles; it’s made to look like and feel like cum. It’s even edible, though it doesn’t taste like cum,” Derek explained before lifting Stiles legs up again and dribbling the cum like fluid against his hole. Derek then rubbed his fingers into the puddle and began to slowly work the fluid into him.

Stiles sighed in relief as the slick sensation calmed his tense sphincter, “that feels amazing Der, hmmm, keep going, play with my hole.”

Derek began inching two fingers into his mates now slick hole and surprisingly was able to go all the way down to his knuckles, while Stiles gripped the sheets and spouted obscenities breathlessly. “Do you want another finger puppy?” Derek asked as he watched the teen squirm in pleasure.

“I want your cock in me Der, please. I need you to fuck me so hard, make me yours,” Stiles begged.

“I can’t yet puppy, I would still hurt you. If I can get another finger in your tight hole, then maybe, if you’re a good puppy, I’ll give you my cock,” said Derek as he applied more cum lube to his fingers and Stiles hole, while Stiles whimpered like a good needy puppy for his lover. Gently he began with the tips of all three fingers, causing Stiles to whimper and moan loudly. He pushed his fingers in and out slowly, just to the first knuckle, then gradually began to press deeper as he felt the teen's hole expand and relax. After applying even more lube and a great deal of patience, Derek had finally buried three fingers deep into Stiles' ass, and he was now slowly fucking him with his fingers as he listened to the sounds of pleasure coming from his mate. “How does that feel puppy?”

“Der, it feels fucking amazing. My hole is yours, baby, anytime you want it. Just fuck me, please. I need your hot werewolf cock inside me now.” Stiles begged as he looked into Derek’s eyes.

“Stiles? Are you sure you want me to do this? We can wait if you’re not ready,” Derek asked with concern.

Stiles grumbled and jumped up, pushing Derek onto his back. Then he quickly straddled the werewolf and began positioning his hole over Derek’s cock. 

Derek just smiled up at his mate, I’ll take that as a firm yes,” he said as he watched Stiles slowly impale himself on his cock. The feeling was amazing as Stiles' tight hope engulfed his erection. Derek had never been inside such a tight hole before and it felt exquisite around his cock.

Stiles moaned and whimpered loudly as he slowly inched his way down his lovers throbbing cock, “Der, your so fucking big. Oh my god, so huge. I’m gonna ride you so hard you sexy beast.” He finally made it all the way down to the base of Derek’s cock and stayed there trying to breathe while his muscles became accustomed to being stretched wide. He stared down into his alpha’s glowing red eyes, seeing his burning lust there, and slowly began to rock back and forth. Waves of sensation passed through him as he began to move up and down on Derek’s shaft, while his hands gripped the alphas furry pecs.

Derek watched his mate riding him, as his inner wolf howled in ecstasy inside him. Derek felt an overwhelming feeling of completeness like he was suddenly whole again. He smiled up at his mate as he began to slowly thrust up into him, eliciting a loud moan from the teen. As Derek watched his mate, he thought he could feel their connection growing, he felt like he could feel Stiles like he could feel his pack. ‘It’s happening,’ he thought to himself happily.

Stiles began to ride harder and harder, wanting more of his alpha inside him as he tried desperately to hit his prostate just right. He was now beyond words as he just moaned and grunted breathlessly as he plunged himself over and over again down his alphas slick shaft. As he watched Derek, he felt like he was even more connected to him somehow, like they were one body and soul. He felt primal and wild as he worked to bring his alpha to a climax. He wanted it, no he needed it with all his being, wanted to be filled with his alphas hot cum.

Derek could feel himself getting close, as Stiles tight ass muscles worked over his cock. He lay there helplessly as his mate rode him with all his might. Derek looked up into his eyes and saw his love looking down at him and he wanted and needed to release into his mate. “I’m so close, ah… grrrr… so close,” Derek growled as he felt his orgasm building.

Hearing this Stiles doubled his efforts and was riding him with wild abandon until suddenly he began to shoot his own release all over Derek’s chest, he heard Derek practically howl as he felt Derek’s hot werewolf seed flood inside him. Just for an instant, Derek thought he saw Stiles' eyes change color to a bright purple, but he pushed it out of his mind as he tried to catch his breath.

Stiles sat straddling Derek’s cock while he tried to catch his breath not wanting to break free of his mates’ cock. He just smiled down at Derek with the biggest grin, Derek had ever seen on the boy’s face, “Der, that was the most amazing experience of my entire life. Like really. When,” and he gasped for a breath, “can we do that again.”

Derek smiled up at his mate and said, “as often as you want to puppy.”

Stiles smiled in approval and reluctantly allowed Derek’s cock to slide out of his now sloppy hole, leaving him feeling so empty but still so very satisfied. Derek quickly spoke up before Stiles got comfortable, “Stiles, get on all fours for me and turn around. I want to make sure you're ok.”

Stiles quickly did as he was told and presented his sloppy hole to his alpha proudly. Derek’s fingers began inspecting him gently and pushed into him a bit causing him to shudder with post-orgasmic tremors. Then before Stiles knew what was happening, he felt Derek’s tongue lapping wildly at his well-used hole and he almost buckled under the sensations. “Oh, fuck Der, ahh, fuck, you are, umm, such a dirty wolf,” moaned Stiles in renewed pleasure.

Derek growled in pleasure as his mate talked dirty to him as he lapped at his own cum leaking from his mates stretched hole. After Derek felt that his mate was properly checked and cleaned, he pulled him up into his arms and they both began to kiss as they cuddled up into each other’s arms. Stiles was amazed by how hot it was to taste his ass and cum on Derek’s tongue as they kissed.

They held each other and enjoying their post-sex afterglow for a while before anything was said, but finally, Stiles broke the silence, “Der? So how do we know when the mating process is, well, official?”

Derek grinned at his mate, “It is made permanent by something called ‘the claiming,’ it’s something werewolves do to mark their mates as theirs. It would involve me, well, biting you on the neck.”

“Biting?” Stiles asked with a bit of a surprise. “So, wouldn’t that make me a werewolf?”

Derek sighed, “What Deaton explained to me was that for a human in this role, there is maybe a five percent chance that they could be turned. He was saying it had to do with the intentions of both people.” He paused as he tried to think of how to explain, “So, if I intend to claim you as mine and that is my firm desire and you also equally want to be claimed as mine, then theoretically that is what should happen. But there is always a chance that something might go wrong, so it’s something you’d need to consider very carefully.”

Stiles looked nervously at Derek and said, “I’ll have to think about it, babe.”

Derek nodded in understanding and kissed Stiles before saying, “I want you to be totally sure before I would ever ask you do go through with the claiming.”They held each other and soon they both fell asleep in each other’s arms.

* * *

Once up in Scott’s room, Scott and Isaac stood staring into each other’s eyes. Isaac could tell that Scott was afraid to make the first move and asked, “Are you sure Scott? We don’t have to?”

Even though Scott was nervous, he whispered, “no it's ok. I want to try, and I’m glad it’s with you, Isaac. I trust you.”

Isaac exhaled in relief and smiled as he slid his hand behind Scott’s neck to guide his head forward until their lips touched softly. Scott shuddered at the touch of Isaac’s lips to his and his lust quickly overpowered his fear as he pulled Isaac even closer against his body. They wrapped their arms around each other while their mouths began to collide passionately as they kissed and soon their tongues darted into each other’s mouths searching and exploring causing each of them to moan in pleasure.

They writhed against each other as they kissed passionately and only stopped long enough to catch their breaths while trying to pull off each other’s shirts. Then Isaac gave Scott a wicked smile before pushing him back on to the bed. Scott licked his lips and smiled back up at Isaac. Slowly, Isaac began to undo his pants and then very slowly began pulling them down while looking seductively at Scott.

Scott was practically drooling as his eyes wandered over Isaac’s almost naked body as he watched Isaac strip for him. He was surprised by how my lust he felt for Isaac, as he could feel his cock painfully hard in his tight jeans. He watched Isaac’s hands roam all along his chest and torso, giving Scott a little show before Isaac slid his underwear down releasing his hard cock for Scott.

Scott could barely contain himself watching Isaac touch himself while standing there naked and could barely breathe as his desire for his packmate consumed him. His eyes were begging Isaac to come closer as Isaac began to crawl onto the bed and slowly up Scott’s body. As he reached Scott’s crotch, he began to unbutton Scott’s jeans. Licking his lips, he looked up into Scott’s eyes as he slowly unzipped his pants. Roughly Isaac grabbed Scott’s jeans and pulled them down in one fast motion, then throwing them across the room.

Isaac looked down at Scott’s body and thought to himself, ‘he has the body of a Greek god,’ as he nuzzled his face into Scott’s crotch taking in his scent. Isaac growled with pleasure as Scott’s heady aroma drove Isaac wild. He slid his tongue out and licked along Scott’s exposed skin down the edge of his underwear.

“Oh, fuck Isaac, on my god. Fuck yeah, that feels so, a… a… amazing,” Scott said with a moan as he squirmed underneath Isaac.

Isaac smiled up at Scott before slowly pulling down his underwear, releasing his nine-inch uncut cock which was already dripping precum. Isaac gasped as he looked down at Scott, licking his lips and grinning down at Scott, “You are so fucking hot and so big. Dude.” With no hesitation, Isaac bent down and took Scott’s cock into his mouth, slurping and licking along the shaft, savoring his taste and smell, while enjoying the sounds that Scott began to make.

“Ah… fuck Isaac, yes… Suck my cock,” said Scott while watching his friend work over his girthy shaft with fascination. Isaac’s hands begin to explore Scott’s body, running over his fuzzy balls, and his chiseled abs while Isaac’s mouth continued to swallow his cock as far down as he could manage.

Scott couldn’t believe how turned on his was watching another guy suck him off. He reached down and ran his fingers through Isaac's thick curly hair, guiding his head as he bobbed up and down. At this point, Scott was making noises he had never made before during sex, and he didn’t even care how loud he was. All he knew was that Isaac’s mouth was the most amazing thing he had ever experienced.

Isaac could feel Scott getting closer, but he wasn’t ready for him to cum yet. There was so much more he wanted to do. Reluctantly, he pulled himself away from Scott's dick, causing Scott to make a slight whining noise. He crawled up Scott’s body until he found his lips again with his own and began to kiss Scott breathlessly. Scott could taste his own cock on Isaac’s lips and tongue, and it turned him on so much. He felt his blood boil with lust and desire.

Scott suddenly grabbed Isaac and flipped him over onto his back, causing Isaac to yelp in surprise. With a wicked grin, Scott bent down and began to nibble on Isaac’s neck making him moan and growl. “Um… Scott, you can be rougher if you want,” Isaac begs through his moans.

Scott wastes no time and begins to bite harder on Isaac’s neck, while Isaac slurs out obscenities that just encourage Scott to keep going. His mouth slowly moved down to one of Isaac’s nipples where he began to bite and suck, while Isaac shuddered and moaned in ecstasy. “Fuck yeah Scott, oh fuck… don’t stop… Scott,” he said breathlessly.

Scott then began to lick Isaac’s chest slowly lapping his way down lower and lower until he reached his crotch. Scott stopped just long enough to look down and admire Isaac’s eight-inch uncut cock. He has a momentary moment of doubt about sucking another guy’s dick, but he looks up at Isaac’s face as he lay there breathlessly practically begging him with his eyes to suck him. Scott tentatively moved closer so that his nose was inches away from Isaac’s crotch. Scott’s wolf instincts kicked in as he deeply inhaled Isaac’s scent causing Scott to boil over with lust and desire. All his doubts and fears evaporated, and he pressed his face down so his nose was buried in his Isaac’s trimmed pubes; he continued to huff in Isaac’s smell causing him to moan and shudder. His mouth and tongue begin to work on autopilot, licking and slurping all over Isaac’s crotch causing Isaac to squirm as he ran a hand through Scott’s hair while his other hand pinched one of his own nipples.

Scott couldn’t believe how much he was enjoying another guys crotch, something he had just never really contemplated before. He couldn’t deny how much he was enjoying another guy's body, it was different from a girl’s in many ways, and Scott was finding that he really enjoyed those differences. Without even thinking about it he sucked one of Isaac’s sizable balls into his mouth, sucking on it gently while his tongue lapped at it wildly. Slowly he allowed Isaac’s nut to slide out and he sucked the other back in.

Isaac squirmed and panted in pleasure as Scott worked over his junk, he was so happy that Scott was enjoying this and deep down he hoped that it would lead to something between them, but for now, he tried to just focus on the pleasure.

Letting Isaac’s balls fall from his mouth, Scott began to lick up Isaac’s shaft. He hadn’t counted on the stream of precum running down Isaac’s shaft as his tongue collected a large glob. The taste surprised Scott as it hit his tongue, but instead of being repulsed he realized that he loved it and growled as he began wildly licking at Isaac’s cockhead trying to taste more of the sweet nectar dripping from it.

Isaac looked down at Scott in total shock that he was licking his cock with such abandon. He shuddered and breathlessly said, “you like that Scott? Oh god yeah… lick my cock… you sexy boy…” Then before Isaac could say anything else, he felt his cock completely engulfed by Scott’s mouth.

Scott wildly slid Isaac’s cock in and out of his mouth while savoring his taste and aroma. Isaac just lay there whimpering as Scott sucked him in earnest. Any reservations about sucking another guy's cock had now completely vanished from Scott. He knew he loved sucking dick, and he couldn’t imagine why he hadn’t been doing this all along.

Isaac managed to say between heavy moans, “Spin around Scott, I want your cock too!”

Scott spun his body around so that their cocks and mouths were lined up. They quickly took each other’s cocks back into their mouths and began to suck each other off wildly. Soon they were both fucking into each other’s mouths, while their hands slid over each other’s bodies, caressing and exploring. As each of them moaned in pleasure, they began to fuck harder into each other’s hungry mouths, until finally, they both erupted shooting jets of their cream into each other’s mouths and throats.

Scott was slightly surprised by the flood of warm fluid but instantly loved the taste of Isaac’s cum which was thick and sweet. He began to swallow it down while feeling himself release into Isaac’s mouth. They both slurped on each other until they are spent, then reluctantly let the cocks slide from their mouths and nuzzled into each other’s crotches’ just enjoying the post-orgasm afterglow.

Finally, Scott flipped back around to face Isaac with a grin, “Well I think I am officially bi. Hell, maybe even gay after that.” They both smiled and chuckled before pulling each other close into a tight embrace and begin to kiss more gently and leisurely. Neither of them seemed to be bothered that they were covered in sweat, they just enjoyed each other while they basked in their renewed friendship.


	5. Moving Forward

The fateful day had finally arrived, Derek sat in his Camaro while he just stared at the Stilinski house in trepidation. For a werewolf who rarely was afraid of anything, who had faced an entire alpha pack as well as many other threats over the years, he just sat in absolute terror as he tried to will his body to move, because somehow the approval of the sheriff was that important to him. 

The front door opened, and Stiles came waltzing out with a questioning look at Derek. Derek just sighed and forced himself to open the door. “Not scared are you Sourwolf?” called out Stiles as he grinned at Derek mischievously.

“No!” Derek said with a grumpy scowl at his mate. “I’m just, collecting myself, trying to focus, at least until you came out.”

Stiles just grinned and reached out to take Derek’s hand. Derek’s scowl faded as he allowed his mate to lead him inside.

The sheriff watched his son walk in hand in hand with Derek Hale and seeing it firsthand was a little startling for Noah. It was now a painfully real situation that he was going to have to deal with.

He noticed that Derek looked a bit nervous as he avoided eye contact with him as the came into the living room.

“Derek, it’s good to see you. Welcome,” Noah said as politely as he could.

Derek then managed to meet the sheriff’s gaze replying, “thank you, sheriff, I… really appreciate, um…” Words seem to fail Derek as he dropped his gaze. 

“Look, I know this is going to be an awkward evening for all of us. I’ll just break the ice by saying it. Just relax Derek, I put all my guns away. This will be a violence-free evening,” Noah said trying to lighten the mood.

Derek looked at the sheriff and said, “sheriff I feel I need to apologize.”

Noah motioned for them to sit down then he quickly said, “Stiles go get Derek something to drink.” Stiles hurried into the kitchen and made Derek large iced tea and brought it out to him before sitting down beside him.

“Sheriff, how Stiles and I ended up together was not the way I would have normally gone about it. I know that Stiles explained the trigger situation which, well, kind of messed things up. I am deeply sorry that I didn’t get to talk to you first before even dating Stiles, especially with him being seventeen. I was trying to wait till he was of age to even think about pursuing anything, but like I said the trigger situation kind of escalated things,” said Derek while looking apologetically at the Sheriff.

The sheriff contemplated what Derek said for a few moments as he looked at both Derek and Stiles’ nervous faces, before saying, “Look, Derek, I’d be lying if I said I was happy with the fact that both of you sort of skipped dating and went straight to the next level, but at the same time, my son is honestly more grown up in my eyes than most kids his age and hell I remember what I was doing at his age and younger, so I get that things just happen sometimes.”

The sheriff reached out to touch Derek’s shoulder, “Derek, the main thing that matters to me is if you truly love him and if he truly loves you and that he’s safe. If that is the case, then I have no reason to oppose your relationship. So, Derek, do you truly love my son?”

Derek didn’t even hesitate to think, he looked directly into the sheriff’s eyes and said with total certainty, “sheriff, I love you son with all my heart, and will do everything in my power to make him happy, and to keep him safe. He is my everything sheriff, my mate.”

Stiles got teary-eyed hearing his lovers’ words and he wrapped an arm around him and rested his head on his shoulder.

The sheriff nodded to himself as he considered his feelings, “you know Derek I may not have werewolf hearing to know when someone is lying, but being in law enforcement for as many years, you pick up on how to tell.”

Derek’s face began to drop as he thought that the sheriff didn’t believe him, and Stiles expression became grim.

Noah chuckled to himself inside as he watched the two boys squirm before he finally finished, “but you Derek, are being truthful, and honestly that is all that matters to me at the end of the day, that you love him.”

Derek smiled in relief as he looked lovingly over at Stiles who had a slightly annoyed face directed at his dad. The sheriff just smiled at Stiles then jokingly said, “well at least I’m not sitting here cleaning my guns son.”

“Oh my god, really dad. Really,” Stiles said still a bit irritated.

Derek pulled Stiles into his arms and kissed his forehead, “it’s ok Stiles, your Dad is just looking out for you. You should be happy that he loves you so much.”

Stiles huffed a bit then relaxed as what Derek said sunk into his brain, “yeah your right,” and smiled at his dad.

Noah smiled back at his son, “why don’t you go check on dinner son.”

Stiles reluctantly got up to check on dinner leaving Derek and his dad alone.

“You know Derek, I can tell Stiles loves you too. That boy can’t really hide his emotions that well,” Noah said with a smiled as he thought about his son.

“You’re right about that sheriff, and well, he’s not afraid to speak his mind to me. Most people who know me, and what I am, would never dare to say some of the things he has to me, and well most wouldn’t get away with it either. But Stiles, he’s fearless and nothing he says is every malicious; he’s always said things to me to make me a better person or talk me out of bad decisions. I need a mate that will call me out on my bullshit and because of that, I have so much respect for him and I truly think he’s the strongest person I’ve ever met,” said Derek with great sincerity. 

The sheriff just looked at Derek in amazement, partly because he’d rarely ever heard him say so many words at one time and partly because he was stunned by how Derek saw his son. “Derek, that, means a lot to me that you view him like that. It really does. When I realized what was going on between you both, I was honestly afraid that well that you might be taking advantage of him. But I know that is not the case at all, and yeah, Stiles is not afraid to call people out on their bullshit, including me.”

Stiles came back in and got a worried look on his face as he saw the serious looks on the two men’s faces. “Everything ok?” He asked nervously.

Noah looked at his son and smiled, “Yes son, I believe that everything is fine.”

Stiles smiled back but still managed to look a bit confused, “Well good. Um, so, dinner is ready.”

They all made their way into the dining room and got seated. Stiles had already set the table placed the food. Derek looked at the table in awe. There was a large bowl of salad with what appeared to be a homemade vinaigrette, then a large plate of homemade garlic bread, a plate of stuffed mushrooms, and then the main course, which was a large homemade lasagna, still bubbling with hot molten cheese.

“Dig in guys,” Stiles said with a proud smile.

Derek stared at Stiles in astonishment before asking, “did you make all this yourself Stiles?”

“Yes, it’s all homemade we’ll except for the actual pasta,” Stiles said with a smile. Derek just continued to look at his mate with a proud smile.

Noah spoke up to offer more explanation, “so after my wife passed, Stiles sort of took it upon himself to learn how to cook so he could take care of me. It’s something that I never thank you enough for Stiles. Even though I bitch and moan about the healthy food you make me, I know you’re trying to do help me. Thank you, son. I mean that.”

Stiles blushed and smiled at his dad and said humbly, “ah Dad it was nothing. We just have to take care of each other. It’s what we do.”

Derek smiled at Stiles as he leaned over and gave him a big kiss on the cheek, eliciting a tiny squeal of happiness from Stiles.

“What’s that for?” as he looked at Derek with a grin.

Derek sighed as he looked into his mate’s face, “the more I find out about you Stiles, the more I love you.”

The sheriff looked down at his food as he grinned in amusement at the two love birds, while Stiles just blushed more and smiled lovingly back at Derek.

As the meal progressed, Derek decided that he wanted to keep the sheriff more in the know about his pack since now technically Stiles was a definite part of it as his mate. He looked up at the sheriff said with a more serious face, “Sheriff, since Stiles is now very officially part of my pack, I want to keep you up to date on what’s going on. I think you need to know, and it will keep you from hopefully getting blindsided by any supernatural things going on.”

The sheriff gave Derek a very appreciative look and quickly said, “that would be most appreciated Derek, and it allows me to help in any way I can from my end.”

Derek nodded in agreement before he continued, “currently there’s no supernatural activity that I’m aware of that needs our attention so we’re good on that front. I’ve made things right with Isaac and he’s moved back into my loft.” When the sheriff raised a questioning eyebrow, Derek quickly explained, “oh it’s nothing like that sheriff. Since Isaac is my beta, well my only remaining beta, I feel very close to him. He’s like my kid in a way, like my pup,” Derek grinned. “I want to keep him safe and take care of him, it’s part of my alpha instincts to make sure my pack is taken care of, and he’s been through enough hardship. He needs a place to call home and I can help.”

The sheriff nodded in understanding, “you’re are a good man Derek. I know you're not perfect and I am glad that you have made things right between you two. It’s good what you're doing for that boy. He does need a good stable mentor in his life.”

“I also want to make things right between Scott and myself. We haven’t always seen eye to eye and well, I hope he will join my pack officially. Then there is Aiden and Ethan who want to be a part of the pack, but right now they’ve got to prove to us that they’re trustworthy and deserving of a second chance,” Derek stopped to allow the sheriff gather his thoughts.

Stiles spoke up, “well and then there’s Lydia, miss banshee, and well, maybe Jackson someday, if he comes back.” Stiles cringed at the thought of having to deal with Jackson again.

The sheriff nodded appreciatively at the information, took a big drink of his tea and then asked, “So any plans of making any new pack members?”

Derek immediately answered, “no, I have no such plans. I was way too hasty before and it… it had a high price,” then he bowed his head as he thought of Erica and Boyd. “So no, I don’t intend to make any new werewolves. A person would have to want it and prove they were deserving of it before I would do it again.”

The sheriff seemed satisfied with Derek’s answer and then decided to change the subject back to his son. “So… can I ask you both a personal question?”

Derek just nodded and Stiles nervously said, “yes.”

“It’s about the whole ‘mate’ thing. So, is this like wolves mating for life? How does this work?” Noah asked.

Derek grinned and answered, “well it’s not really like wolves. It is a similar kind of bond though. As far as Stiles forming a mate bond with me, it’s started but isn’t complete yet.”

Stiles looked puzzled at Derek, “but I thought you already considered me your mate?”

Derek looked at Stiles, “I do, but technically it isn’t official yet to my inner wolf. It’s part of the supernatural aspect of werewolves that when we take a mate, we have to, ‘claim” them.’

The sheriff's face twisted into surprise and asked, “claim?”

Nervously Derek tried to explain, “well, it involves a bite, which partly signifies to all other alphas that the person is off-limits and taken and the supernatural aspect of it seals the mate bond between us. My bond with Stiles will become stronger than my bonds with my pack.”

Stiles was surprised about how strong their bond would be and grinned as he looked at Derek. Noah, however, exclaimed, “Bite? But won't that change him?” Seeing Derek’s growing nervousness, Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand under the table and held it reassuringly.

Derek ran a hand through his hair trying to find the right way to explain. “A werewolf’s bite is not a virus or infection, its literally a magical thing that werewolves do. It’s all tied up with our intentions in the same way that a magical practitioner would use their intent for a spell. When I made Isaac a werewolf, every fiber of my being wanted him to become my beta through my bite. With a claiming, the intention is to mark the person as a taken mate and to form the bond. It’s not supposed to change them but that’s not to say there’s no risk. It could happen though it should be a very remote chance.”

With a look of genuine concern Noah asked his son, “Stiles, are you willing to take the risk to be mated to Derek like that? I know you’ve said you don’t want to be a werewolf.”

Stiles mind whirled as he remembered the dream he’d had where Derek had claimed him with a bite. It couldn’t be a coincidence; it was almost like it was fated to be. But then there was the possibility of being turned into a werewolf which Stiles had never really wanted to be before. He considered what it would be like to be a werewolf, like Derek or Scott, to be super-fast, have super healing, and hearing. The prospect was tempting, and he would be able to defend himself even better, he wouldn’t be the defenseless human of the pack.

Stiles looked at his dad then looked lovingly into Derek’s eyes then answered, “yes, dad. I am completely willing to take the risk. I can’t image my life without Derek in it, and honestly, I wouldn’t really be upset if I did turn to be honest.”

“Well son, it’s your life and your decision. Just both of you be totally sure before you do this. Please, promise me!” said Noah with a stern look.

Derek nodded at the sheriff before saying, “sheriff, believe me, I want to make sure your son knows absolutely for sure before we would ever take that step.”

By the end, if the evening, the conversation had become more casual and Stiles was happy at how well Derek and his dad were getting along. They had chatted away about various topics from Noah’s job as the sheriff to Derek’s investments and financial situation, which was the first hint Stiles had ever had of just how wealthy Derek’s was.

Eventually, Derek and Stiles said their goodbyes and as soon as they were in the Camaro, Stiles spoke, “Derek there is something I need to tell you.”

Derek looked over at Stiles and smiled, “you know you can tell me, anything babe.”

Stiles nodded, “so earlier when you mentioned ‘claiming me’ as your mate with a bite. I um… I wanted to tell you then, but it was too private to say in front of dad.”

Derek looked over at Stiles with a questioning look.

Stiles continued, “I had a dream that you claimed me.”

Derek almost slammed on his breaks but managed to pull over into the nearby neighborhood park. Then he motioned for Stiles to follow him as he got out of the car.

They both started walking together before Derek spoke, “tell me about your dream, every detail.”

Stiles told him about laying on a rock overlooking Beacon Hills and watching Derek burst through the woods towards him. Recounted how Derek had slowly worked his way up his body and how he had presented his neck and told Derek to claim him.

Derek was dumbstruck, he just stared at Stiles for a few moments before saying, “I had the same dream, the night that I hugged you after the… After you were freed. It happened the same for me. I was following your scent, I found you lying there, and I claimed you.”

It was Stiles’ turn to look dumbstruck. They both just stared into each other’s eyes for minutes before Stiles said, “this has to mean something. It’s got to mean that we’re meant to be. Derek, I want to do this soon. I want to be your mate.”

* * *

A few blissful days went by where Derek found himself happier than he’d been in a very long time. He had managed to repair his relationship with his beta Isaac and having him living back at the loft just felt right, it was the start of rebuilding his pack. 

Plus, Derek has found out from Isaac than he and Scott were getting closer and that Scott had been experimenting with maybe being bisexual. Derek had warmed his beta to not get too attached in case Scott couldn’t take it to a relationship stage and Isaac had assured him that he would be careful.

The other reason for Derek’s good mood was, of course, his new mate Stiles, who had told him he wanted to do the claiming. As excited as Derek had been, he convinced Stiles to give it some more time and since then they seemed to grow closer every day. Just knowing that he would be able to claim his mate soon made Derek and his inner wolf very happy.

The only thing that still nagged in the back of his mind was Scott. He needed to fix things with Scott and maybe convince him to join the pack.

It was a perfect day to talk to Scott because Isaac was going to studying with people at the library so he wouldn’t be home till later, so he knew he had time to talk to Scott alone. He waited till he knew Scott would be out of school for the day before he called.

“Hello Derek, what’s up,” Scott answered in a chipper voice.

‘Hey Scott, I was wondering if you had time to come by. There’s stuff I want to talk to you about,” Derek said in his best neutral voice.

“Um, yeah sure. Give me a few and I’ll be over,” said Scott.

“Ok, see you soon Scott,” Derek said before he hung up. 

Derek was pacing when he heard the lift activate. He forced himself to sit down so that he looked calm before the lift reached his floor.

The door opened and Scott came waltzing in looking just as chipper as he had sounded on the phone. “Hey, Derek what’s up?” he asked.

Derek smirked at Scott, “don’t you look chipper today.”

“Well, I am. I’ve been spending a lot of time with Isaac, and well… I’m just really happy,” Scott said with a smile. “I hear that your happier these days too.”

Derek blushed slightly, “I really am. Stiles is, well, just perfect.”

“So, what did you want to talk about?” asked Scott as he grinned at Derek’s happy face, which admittedly was the first time he’d ever seen Derek this happy, let alone smile.

Derek tried to regain his focus away from his mate, cleared his throat and tried to put on a serious sourwolf face, “well actually there’s several things. The first is about Isaac. I know he’s helping you explore some things and that’s fine. I just don’t want to see him get hurt if you decide guys aren’t for you. I just ask that you be honest and open with him about your feelings.”

Scott nodded in understanding, “I totally understand what you're saying and believe me I’ve been worried about that too. I just, I think I’m ready to take it further, but I’m going to make sure I know how I feel before I do anything.”

Derek nodded and replied, “that’s good Scott, I appreciate that. So, Scott, I know we haven’t always gotten along and well I haven’t always been the easiest person to deal with, but I am trying to be a better alpha and a better person. All I can do is say I’m sorry for all the mistakes I’ve made with you and I hope you will consider joining the pack.

Scott sat in silence for a few minutes as he sifted through his thoughts and feelings. Then Derek spoke up, “before you decide, there’s something else you need to know about you.”

Scott looked puzzled, “about me?”

“The night that I had upset Stiles so much and you came over to tell me off. I saw something. When you were at your angriest with me, I saw your eyes change,” Derek said very seriously.

“Change? What do you mean they changed?” Scott asked in confusion.

“Scott, your eyes flashed red for a moment, like an alpha,” Derek explained.

Scott looked at Derek in utter confusion before finally saying, “but I thought that an alpha had to take their power in combat.”

Derek sighed, “I thought so too, but Deaton explained to me that there is such a thing as a ‘true alpha’ and it’s where a beta rises to be an alpha simply by the strength of their character. Apparently, my mother was a true alpha, so they run in the Hale bloodline.

Scott jumped up and started pacing. “So, what does this mean for me, am I am alpha?” Scott asked.

“No, not yet Scott. It will more than likely be a gradual progression until it finally takes hold, and that is only if you hold to your strength of character,” Derek tried to explain.

Scott stopped pacing and came to sit by Derek before asking, “if I join your pack? How will that work if I become an alpha?”

Derek smiled proudly at Scott, “That’s a good question. If you decide to join the pack, then it would be my job as alpha to help you reach your potential, to teach you and guide you as best as I can. Once you become a true alpha, I see several possible choices. First, you could stay in my pack as my right hand. Second, you could leave to start your pack. Third, you could take over my pack if I decided to step down or if you decided to challenge me. Technically speaking a true alpha will always outrank any regular alpha. It will depend upon where we all are when the time comes. Just know that unlike a lot of other alphas, I don’t feel threatened by this. I do want you to become this because it is a great honor for any pack to have a true alpha.

Scott sat back as he tried to take it all in. He was possibly going to become an alpha, but more than that, he would become the strongest kind. But he didn’t know how to be a leader, it all made his head spin.

Derek could tell that Scott was in overload mode and he quickly put both his hands upon Scott’s shoulders to pull his attention back to him, “Scott, listen to me. You don’t have to figure out anything right now. It could take years for this to happen. I just wanted you to know, and I’d like to be there with you every step of the way as you progress.”

Scott took a few deep breaths and then grinned at Derek with his crooked smile, “Derek, I’m willing to give you another chance. I mean, I’ve seen how you are with Stiles and I’ve noticed a good change in you, so yes! I’d like to join your pack. I’m going to put my faith in you.”

Derek smiled a huge smile and pulled Scott into his arms purely out of instinct to start building the connection causing Scott to let out a surprised yelp followed by, “ok big guy, yeah I’m happy too.”

Derek let Scott go and looked at him with happy pride, “any questions Scott?”

Scott thought for a few moments then asked, “so is there anything that needs to happen to make me part of the pack?”

“Again, good question. There are two ways. The first involves just letting the new pack bond slowly emerge and grow over time. The second is more immediate but it would involve me biting you. The theory is that if I bite you with intent to make you pack, that it will rewire your instincts,” Derek explained before going on to say, “but, technically you are already part of the Hale pack thanks to Peter, but you’ve probably lost part or most of that connection when he died and well you haven’t exactly been that happy with me either, so you’ve had no reason to foster what little of the bond is left.”

They heard the lift start going down and after a few sniffs, Derek said, “Isaac’s home.”

Isaac finally made it up to the lift and was greeted by two very happy looking werewolves who never normal sat that close to each other let alone ever looked that happy with each other.

Scott jumped up and ran over to Isaac and hugged him, “Isaac, I’m joining the pack!”

Isaac smiled and said, “really? Oh my God, I’m so excited Scott.”

Scott quickly turned to Derek and said, “I’m willing to do the bite, that way I am a connected part of the pack, so bite away.”

* * *

Derek sent Scott and Isaac upstairs while he called Stiles and Lydia to see how soon they could make it over for the festivities. Stiles had essentially jumped up, grabbed his stuff, texted his dad to tell him where he’d be and jumped in his jeep. Lydia was less enthused about coming over to watch someone get bitten, but she finally relented and agreed to come over.

Derek then considered whether or not to call Ethan and Aiden for them come over and finally decided to call them. The twins had been coming over occasionally to hang out with the group, but it had always been awkward, but Derek was determined to give them a chance. 

Stiles showed up first and he jumped into Derek’s arms like they had been away from each other for months, when in fact it had only been three days. Then after smooching his ‘sourwolf’ sufficiently, he looked around for Scott and then yelled upstairs, “you guys finish whatever perverted stuff you're doing and get down here.”

After a few minutes, a slightly embarrassed looking Scott and a very happy Isaac who was still licking his lips came down the stairs.

Stiles hugs them both, giving Scott a knowing grin, making him blush even more. It wasn’t long after that Lydia arrived looking like she’d stepped out of a fashion magazine. “Hello boys, we can now get this party started,” she said in jest.

“Were just waiting on Ethan and Aiden, I decided to invite them,” Derek said unapologetically and before anyone could argue Derek got a call from the security entrance from Ethan and Derek buzzed them in.

Ethan and Aiden nervously walked in and Ethan said, “Hey everyone. We appreciate being allowed to witness this. I know it’s an intimate pack moment and believe me we understand that, so thank you, guys.”

Scott looked at the twins and replied, “I’m glad you can be here for this. Maybe someday soon we can do this for you guys.”

Ethan and Aiden both smiled at Scott and nodded.

Derek waited for everyone to get settled and then said, “Scott come sit here on the floor.” Scott did as Derek asked quickly while Derek came and sat close behind him.

“Now everyone, gather around Scott so that each of you can touch him to show your connection, to show you’re pack,” Derek said to the rest of the pack. He then spoke to Scott and asked, “Scott are you sure about this?”

Scott grinned at Derek and answered, “Yes.” The pack moved into place and all reached out to touch Scott and hold onto him, while Ethan and Aiden watched from a respectful distance quietly.

Derek wrapped his left arm around Scott’s chest, while his other arm lifted Scott’s right arm up. He shifted and quickly bit into Scott’s bicep. As soon as Derek tasted Scott’s blood, he could feel the connection begin to form. He felt a rush of power and strength and before he could stop himself, he lifted his head and howled a mighty alpha roar which made the windows rattle.

The bite felt like a white-hot set of teeth had just sunk into Scott’s bicep and he too felt the rush of power. After a few moments, the heat dispersed throughout his body and he felt the connections snap into place and suddenly he could feel Derek and Isaac clearly, and to a lesser extent, he could feel Stiles and Lydia. It was overwhelming and Scott suddenly had tears spilling down his cheeks. 

The pack sugared in on Scott all hugging into him as Derek began to lick at Scott’s bite mark, to help it heal, while he continued to hold his new beta tight against him. 

Stiles hugged his brother and through tears and said, “welcome to the pack Scott.”

After everyone had pulled away from Scott, Isaac scooted himself into Scott’s lap and kissed him deeply before whispering in his ear, “welcome pack brother.”

Scott shuddered as he heard Isaac say those words and then he felt Isaac’s teeth gently nibbling on his ear sending shivers down his spine.

“Ok, ok, ok, you guys go get a room,” Stiles said while smirking at the pair.

“Well I think you should keep going,” Lydia said with a wicked smirk, causing Stiles to give her a surprised look. “What? It’s hot watching two guys go at it,” she explained with a smirk.

Isaac untangled himself from Scott and got up leaving Scott still being held by Derek. “How do you feel Scott?” Derek asked gently.

Scott took a few moments to consider then said, “I feel different like I’m burning inside, but I can feel you, all of you, in a way I can’t describe. It’s amazing.”

Derek hugged into Scott more, “that’s what it’s like being pack. We will all be stronger, better, safer. It’s more than friends. It’s more than a family. It’s pack.”

Then without understanding what he was doing, Scott flipped around and began nuzzling his face into Derek’s chest just below his throat.

Stiles began to have a jealous reaction and Isaac hugged him and whispered, “it’s ok Stiles, it’s park of scent marking, it’s instincts, it’s not sexual, it’s primal.” Stiles seemed to relax feeling a bit embarrassed with himself.

Soon Derek let go of Scott and helped his new beta up. “Everyone welcome Scott to the pack, I’ll order pizza.”

Scott found himself scent marking each person in turn before he could relax and be himself again, and it only resulted in giggles and other words of affection from the happy pack members. Once it was over Scott’s inner wolf seemed blissfully happy and he began to feel like more of himself as the instincts subsided.

They spent the rest of the evening all snuggled on the couch and floor in front of the couch, while they ate pizza and enjoyed a movie. Even Ethan and Aiden seemed very happy and the pack seemed more comfortable with them than they had been in the past, which made Derek happy. He was hoping that in a month or so he would be adding them to the pack in the same way.

It was a good night for the Hale pack and Derek was happy that he was repairing and building his pack into a good, strong, cohesive pack that would have made his family proud.

* * *

At the end of the week, Scott and Stiles were both leaving school, and each received a text from their respective parents. They had been planning to go to the loft, but each of them grunted in aggravation. Stiles spoke up first, “Ok man I got to go home, my dad wants to talk about something, so I guess I’ll drop you at the loft.”

“No, you can drop me home, my mom wants to talk to me too,” Scott said with a puzzled look on his face as the two teens just looked at each other in confusion.

“Well alright, I’ll drop you at home and then I guess we’ll both find out what this is all about. Why do I feel like this is some sort of intervention?” Stiles joked as they got into his Jeep and took off.

Stiles dropped his best friend off with a wave and then started towards his own house. His mind was trying desperately to figure out what his dad wanted to talk about, and the most puzzling thing was that Scott’s mom at the same time had something to talk to Scott about. He felt like the answer was right in front of him, but he just couldn’t put his finger on it.

He got home and hurried inside and called out, “Dad, I’m home!”

“In here!” Noah called out from the dining room.

Stiles walked in to see his dad sitting there poring over some case files. He looked up to see Stiles nervously walking in and said, “Sit down son, there’s something I need to talk to you about.”

Stiles sat down and asked nervously, “what’s up dad?”

Noah seeing how nervous Stiles was immediately said, “Hey, this is nothing about you, you’re not in trouble. This is something I need to confess to you, and I hope it’s something that you won’t have a problem with.”

Stiles looked a bit shocked as well as inwardly very relieved that he wasn’t in trouble. He reached out and put a hand on his dad’s shoulder trying to emulate his dad, “Dad, you know you can tell me anything right.”

Noah smirked a little then took a calming breath, “you know I will never stop loving your mother, may she rest in peace, but it’s been lonely for me. I’ve poured myself into work, probably too much, and well trying to be both parents for you which I know I just could never begin to fill your mothers’ shoes.”

Stiles grabs his dads’ hand and squeezes gently, “it’s ok dad, you can tell me.”

Noah looks at his son, sighs and says simply, “Son, I’m dating someone. It started around Thanksgiving.”

The cognitive wheels began to spin in Stiles' mind and a strikingly obvious solution jumped out in his mind. “Dad, are you seeing Melissa McCall?”

* * *

Scott walked into his house and was immediately greeted by his mom who said, “Scott, I hope I didn’t mess up your evening, but I need to talk to you about something important.”

They both sat down on the couch while Scott looked at her nervously, then replied, “no mom, it’s fine. What's up, you look nervous?”

Melissa got up and started pacing around the living room as she began, “So Scott, I know that you’re not very close to your father and believe me, I understand. It’s been really, hard for me Scott. I was happy for a time with your father and felt complete with him, but things changed, well mostly he changed.”

She finally sat back down beside her son who now just looked concerned for his mom. She took his hand and continued, “It’s been really hard for me Scott, and in no way do I mean you. I mean the personal stuff, like how I know you miss Allison. I miss having someone in my life like that and well, I recently started seeing someone.”

Scott spoke up, “it’s not Peter is it?” half-joking.

Melissa made a face, “no, absolutely not.” Scott made a very relieved face.

“Scott, I’ve been seeing Noah Stilinski for a few months now,” she said while looking intently at her son’s face for his reaction.

Scott’s mouth dropped open in surprise, but then a huge smile covered his face and he pulled his mom into a hug, “oh my god mom that is wonderful, I don’t even have…” his words were cut off by his own happy tears.

Once they had both gotten themselves together, Melissa looked lovingly at her son and said, “I’m so glad you're ok with this. I mean you and Stiles are practically brothers anyway. Now don’t get your hopes up, neither of us is ready for a solid commitment yet, we’re taking it slow. It just means so much to me that you're ok with this.”

“Oh my god yes mom, the sheriff is already more of a dad to me than my father ever was. I want you to be happy mom, you totally deserve to be happy,” Scott said with a sappy grin.

They sat enjoying each other’s company, which admittedly they don’t get to do enough, Scott began to think about Isaac and before he could stop himself by overthinking things, he blurted out, “Mom, I have something I want to talk to you about too.”

“Sure sweetie,” she said as she took his hand.

“You know mom, that I’ve always thought of myself as straight right,” Scott said nervously. Melissa nodded yes as she continued to listen to her son.

“Well, something has happened to make me question myself,” Scott said while watching his mom’s reaction and after a small glimmer of surprise, she simply said, “well ok… so are you telling me that your bi or gay?”

“Yes, I’m pretty sure I am at least bi,” Scott said with certainty.

Melissa smiled at her son, “Scott, it doesn’t matter to me, I still love you and want you to be with whoever makes you happy and treats you good.” She looked at him thoughtfully and then asked, “do I know this person?”

Scott smiled with relief before saying, “well, it’s Isaac.”

* * *

Noah sat back in shock that his son had pieced it together. “Well son, you are definitely a chip off of your old man's block. You figured that out. Yes, it’s Melissa.”

Stiles exhaled while his mind began to process his many conflicting feelings. On one hand, no one could ever replace his mom. On the other, Melissa was almost like a surrogate mom for him anyway and Scott was like a brother. He knew he should be jumping up and down with happiness, but there was a part of him that was sad. The part that said, life must move on and change.

Noah could see the conflict in his son’s face, and he understood how his son must feel. “Look, son, it’s ok to feel unhappy about it or conflicted. God knows I am very conflicted about it myself. I’ve been to your mom’s grave more times in the last few months than ever before, trying to explain this to her…” he broke off as he tried to keep his composure.

Stiles grabbed his dads’ hand again, “Dad, I totally understand you need to move on. I might just need some time to wrap my head around it is all. Honestly, though dad, Melissa is perfect for you, and she’s practically been a mom to me for years anyway.”

Noah spoke up, “we’re taking it slow. She knows it’s hard for me to let go, and it doesn’t mean I’ll ever stop loving or missing your mom, it just means I can begin to love someone new.”

Stiles smiled at his dad, “Dad, I am happy for you. Really! You deserve to find joy and happiness, so I say go for it.”

Noah smiled and hugged Stiles, “I love you so much, son.”

“I love you too dad.”

* * *

Melissa gasped a bit, “Isaac? But I thought you were mad at him for…”

“I was mom, but we made up,” he said with a crooked grin.

Melissa smiled, “well apparently. So, are you two dating?”

Scott looked down as sighed, “no! It’s been well, he offered to help me, try it out.”

“Oh, I see,” she said with sudden realization.

“He’s been very patient with me about it and well I’ve enjoyed it. I’ve just been trying to decide if I want an actual relationship with him if I can be comfortable openly with him. The last thing I want to do is lead him on and hurt him.”

Melissa thought for a few moments before replying, “Scott, when you go to sleep at night, do you lay there wishing he was beside you? Does your heart skip when he walks into a room? Do you feel like something’s missing when he’s not around?”

Scott thought about his moms’ questions then said, “yes, yes, and yes!”

“I know you love Stiles like a brother, but If I asked you those same questions about him, how would you answer?” She asked.

Scott just looked at her and smiled, “thanks, mom. I think I know what I want.” He then jumped up and started for the door. “Sorry mom, I got to go see him. I love you.”

Melissa smiled at her son and said, “love you too.”

* * *

Stiles made it to the loft first and immediately pulled Derek into his room to tell him about his dad. He tried to explain his feelings to Derek, that he knew he should be happy for so many reasons, but that he just couldn’t be. That it made his mom's death seem even more final somehow, even though he admitted that it didn’t make any rational sense.

Derek just held him and listened to him talk until finally Stiles just wept. He missed his mom so much that he felt like part of his heart was missing. Derek held him tight as he cried, while his tears silently fell.

Derek heard Scott come in and they could tell he was running to Isaac’s room, which was ok with Stiles, he didn’t feel like facing his friend just yet.

* * *

Isaac opened his bedroom door to a very excited Scott. He was practically jumping up and down with happiness. “What’s got you so worked up Scott?” Isaac asked with a grin.

“Isaac, my mom is dating Stiles dad. We might actually become brothers,” Scott said happily.

Isaac smiled back at him, “oh my god Scott that’s fantastic. When did that start?”

“She said like a few months ago,” Scott answered.

Isaac’s smile wavered as he asked, “have you talked to Stiles yet?”

Scott looked puzzled at Isaac’s face, “no not yet, why is something wrong?”

Isaac looked at Scott sadly and said, “I know he’s here. He pulled Derek into his room, and well I could hear him crying when I came upstairs.”

Scott’s heart sank, “crying? Why would he be upset about…” then it began to dawn on him. Their situations aren’t the same. Stiles missed his mom.

Isaac hugged Scott, “Hey don’t worry about it, he probably just needs some time.”

Scott sighed feeling a bit guilty for his happiness when his brother was in pain, and now that he was down off his happiness high, he could feel Stiles’ distress threw their pack bond. He was also surprised to feel Isaac pull away from him as he got up to fiddle with stuff on his desk.

Scott sat there in confusion as he watched Isaac. He was trying to decipher what he felt from Isaac and then it finally came to him, he felt ‘guarded.’ Scott sighed and then said nervously, “Isaac, can we talk?”

Like a deer caught in headlights, Isaac turned to Scott with a forlorn look before finally answering, “yeah sure.”

“Isaac, I’ve been thinking a lot about us and my own sexual identity. I’ll be honest, I’m a bit terrified to show up at school an openly bisexual dude, but I think I’m ready.”

Isaac seemed to calm a bit, “really? That’s great Scott. You know I’ll support you every step of the way.”

Scott motioned for Isaac to sit on the bed by him as he said, “I know you will Isaac. You’ve been a really good friend.”

Isaac sat down by Scott and cringed inside as he heard him say, friends. Then Scott kept speaking, “but Isaac, I don’t want to be just friends with you. When I go to bed at night, I miss you not being there. When I wake up in the morning, I reach for you and I’m sad when you’re not there. Isaac, every time I see you, I want to throw myself into your arms. What I’m trying to say is, will you be my boyfriend?”

Disbelief coursed through Isaac as he had to force his heart to catch up with his mind. He’d thought this was going to be the let’s just be friends talk, but instead, Scott wanted to be his boyfriend. A smile broke across his face followed by a tear rolling down his cheek. He couldn’t answer, he just pulled Scott into a passionate kiss pulling him back into the bed.

After finally coming up for air, Isaac said, “Scott are you sure? Please don’t feel obligated to…”

Scott silenced him with his mouth, his tongue sliding in exploring causing Isaac to moan into him. Scott broke the kiss to say, “just say yes.”

Isaac smiled up into Scott’s eyes, he could see and feel Scott’s love and he blurted out, “Yes Scott, Yes!”

* * *

Stiles woke up feeling his stomach growling at him. He quickly realized that Derek was holding him. ‘Why was he still wearing clothes?’ he thought. ‘Why was Derek still wearing clothes?’ Then his brain caught up as he remembered. 

“Welcome back sleepy-head,” said Derek as he kissed Stiles in the forehead. “How are you feeling now?”

Stiles sat up and after a few moments of processing said, “you know, I think I’m feeling better. I think I just really needed to let all that out. It’s been a while.”

Derek sat up and said, “come on, let’s go get food and maybe Scott and Isaac will be done fornicating by the time we get back and I’m sure they’ll be hungry.

Stiles grinned and said jokingly, “yeah, I’m starving. Hey sorry, we didn’t get to fornicate.”

“Our relationship goes far beyond just sex Stiles; you don’t have to apologize for having something emotional to deal with. I just hope that I helped,” Derek said while looking into his face.

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek, “you did Sourwolf, you really did. Thank you.”

By the time they returned with a supply of burgers and curly fries, they could hear the shower running upstairs which mean Scott and Isaac would be down soon.

Not long after Scott came bounding down the stairs, “Stiles are you ok?” As he ran over to his best friend.

“Yes, I’m fine. Look, Scott, I’m thrilled about your mom and my dad. I really am. I just really miss my mom. But I’m better now,” he said sincerely.

“I just know my mom is lonely and I’m just so happy that she’s doing something to make herself happy and the fact that it’s your dad. I mean, I’m just, it’s perfect,” Scott said enthusiastically.

Isaac made his way down and was overjoyed to see food, “oh my god i'm so hungry after having sex with my new boyfriend,” he said very enthusiastically.

Stiles looked at Scott in surprise and said, “oh my god I’m so happy for you bro.” 

Derek smiled at the betas and patted their shoulders and said, “I’m happy for you guys.”

After they finished eating, they just sat around talking for a few hours. Derek disappeared upstairs for a few minutes and then reappeared wearing a swimsuit and holding a stack of towels. The others looked at him quizzically while Derek asked, “Do you guys want to go swimming?”

“What? Sure! Where?” Stiles replies.

Derek just pointed up. They all stared at him in utter disbelief before Stiles said in an angry tone, “are you about to tell me, Derek, that you have had a fucking pool on your roof this whole time and you are only now telling us!”

Derek grimaced and then grinned mischievously, “Yes. And I’m telling you all now. So, do you want to swim or not?”

“Well yeah, duh. But you are so in trouble mister. No booty for you for at least a few hours,” Stiles said like he was dishing out a huge punishment.

“Oh my god guys, I thought you all knew,” Isaac said apologetically. Scott, I’ve got some extra trunks in my room if you need a pair. Scott and Stiles just looked at Isaac like he too was a traitor.

After the boys located enough extra trunks for Stiles and Scott, they all made their way up to the roof which to their surprise did indeed hold a rather large swimming pool. There were chairs and tables and a little bar area set up, though it wasn’t stocked. They flipped on some music and all jumped in.

Derek swam over to Stiles and scooped him up into his arms. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about the pool. It’s not exactly been the focus of my attention lately.”

Stiles smirked up at him, “well ok, I guess I forgive you, but you may have to make it up to me later.”

Derek grinned back at his mate and said, “I think that can be arranged.”


	6. Next Semester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am making Liam a year older, so he is starting as a sophomore instead of as a freshman.

The weeks rolled by and Derek and his pack spent as many evenings as they could spare training. He knew that his pack needed to work efficiently together to keep them safe and to give them the best advantage. He started teaching them various tactics and fighting styles so they could hone their movement abilities as well as honing their minds and reasoning. But mainly he focused on them practicing with their werewolf senses, honing their ability to track by scent and sound. Derek expected a lot from them, but at the same time knew that it would take time and practice.

The holidays came and the Stilinski house was full this year. Derek, of course, was there with Stiles and stayed a few days with him, which made Stiles very happy. Scott and Isaac had stayed together in the spare room quite happily, while Melissa and Noah had stayed in the sheriff’s room. There had been an overabundance of love and happiness, with no shortage in laughter and a few tears, but it had turned out to be the best holiday season that any of them had experienced in many years. As things always go, however, good times never last forever, especially in Beacon Hills, and so tragedy came all too soon… as school resumed with its spring semester!

School had started off uneventfully until a new student arrived for lacrosse practice. Both Scott and Stiles became immediately convinced that this new kid Liam Dunbar, a new sophomore, had to be a supernatural creature because he was just too good at lacrosse for his own good. They both knew that somehow; they would have to get to the bottom of this and find out what he was.

* * *

A shirtless teenager, covered in blood, slammed into the emergency room doors of the Beacon Hills hospital before collapsing in an exhausted heap. Melissa and a few other nurses rushed out to help bring the boy inside and into an examination room. The boy began to wake and began to panic and started babbling, “their dead, their all dead! He was going to kill me! I got out!” as tears began to run down his cheeks.

“Your safe now, who’s dead? Who tried to kill you?” Melissa asked while looking into the scared boy’s eyes.

Sean’s breathing picked up as he tried to answer, “my… family, he killed… was about to kill me, but I broke the window and jumped out. Then I just ran!” He held up his slashed arm and hand for them to see.

“Can you tell me your name?” Melissa asked with growing concern.

He seemed to hesitate for a moment but then said, “I’m… Sean Walcott,” while still looking very frightened.

“Well you are safe now, we will get you all fixed up, Ok,” Melissa said as she put a hand against the boy’s face. She turned to one of the nurses, “Get him cleaned up and bandage his wounds and find a room for him. I’m going to call the sheriff.” The nurses hurried to work on the boy as Melissa pulled out her cell phone, called the sheriff and quickly filled him in on what the boy had told her.

The sheriff looked up the boy’s name and send deputies to his house to check on his family, while he headed to the hospital. Once he arrived, he quickly learned from Sean that some lunatic with a tomahawk had killed his entire family and that he’d just managed to escape. Their conversation was interrupted by the sheriff’s phone. The sheriff stepped out into the hallway and answered, “Hello deputy, what’s the status?”

Deputy Parish said gravely, “Sheriff… his family is all dead. They’ve all been slaughtered.”

The sheriff replied sadly, “Parish get the murder investigation team there proto. I want to find out who did this. Also, send a deputy here to guard this pore kid. I don’t want this lunatic trying to finish the job. He thought about calling Derek but decided to wait until they found out anything out of the ordinary.

The sheriff walked back into the room Sean looked up at his and asked with a trembling voice, “did any of them make it?”

“No son, I’m afraid there were no survivors,” the sheriff said sadly as he looked into the terrified boy's face. “Don’t worry though, you are safe here. I have a deputy coming to guard you and we will find out did this to your family. I promise you.”

Sean simply nodded numbly as he focused on nothing but his own tormented thoughts. The sheriff patted the boy’s shoulder and went to go find Melissa. “I’ve got a deputy on his way here to watch over the boy, in case this lunatic comes to finish the job. Let everyone know to stay on high alert around here and don’t hesitate to call if you see anything suspicious.” Noah gave her a quick kiss, making her blush when no one was looking before heading out.

* * *

While one teenager sat in the hospital after his family had been murdered, the lacrosse team gathered after school for tryouts. The coach divided them into groups running various plays to demonstrate their abilities or lack thereof.

The new kid Liam seemed to be unstoppable and the coach seemed to be very impressed with him, while Scott seemed to be just completely off his game in everything. As the tryouts went on, Scott began to feel threatened by this new sophomore. ‘Could he replace him as team Captain?’ he thought to himself in horror. Scott then looked at Stiles in frustration and said, “dude we gotta test this kid, he can’t be human.”

Stiles nodded in agreement and replied, “I know right. I mean what is he? Look at him run, what is he like a were-cheetah?”

Scott answered, “yeah maybe I can get close enough to catch his scent.”

“Yeah see if he smells, you know ‘wolfie’ or something else that isn’t human,” Stiles said as he fidgeted as his mind raced.

Scott continued to watch Liam closely as he made shot after shot dodging all attempts to block him, but finally, it came time for Scott to try to block Liam. Scott lunged at him only using a little of his super-speed, or at least that was what he told himself, there was no way he was going to let this little runt come in and steal his glory. Liam charged down the field getting ready to take his shot when Scott plowed into him full force while taking a deep sniff of his teammate and instantly knew not only that he’s human, but that he had injured the pore boy as Liam yelled out in pain while clutching at his ankle.

Scott quickly got off him and looked down at his injured teammate. Shame gripped Scott as he realized he had misused his abilities and had now hurt someone.

The coach ran over, “Damnit McCall! What did you do? What was that out there? You’re supposed to block him, not ram him into next week.” The coach checked Liam over a bit before asking, “Ok son, can you walk, or do I need to call an ambulance?”

“No, I think I can walk,” Liam said as he gave Scott a scathing look.

As the coach helped Liam up, Scott said, “coach I can take him to the hospital to make sure he’s ok, it’s the least I can do, this is all my fault.”

“Sure fine, whatever McCall, I swear you kids will be the death of me, ok who’s next!” yelled the coach as he turned his attention back to the tryouts.

Stiles slipped away to follow Scott knowing that he’d have to drive since Scott didn’t have a car. They helped Liam hobble towards the parking lot, and then Scott finally spoke up, “Liam, look. I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to hit you so hard man, I guess I don’t know my own strength sometimes.”

Liam looked at Scott as if trying to figure him out and said, “hey don’t worry about it. I don’t know what I was thinking, going up against a junior anyway.” They finally reached Stiles jeep and helped Liam in before taking off towards the hospital. 

Scott could smell the growing anxiety from Liam as they got closer to the hospital and he decided to ask, “are you ok Liam? You seem kind of anxious.”

Liam lowered his head a bit and said, “my um… step-dad works at the hospital. He’s going to be disappointed with me for getting hurt before we even start the season. I just hate letting him down.”

Scott reached out and patted Liam’s shoulder. “Hey, I’m sure it will be fine. You’ll be back in the game in no time,” Scott said trying to cheer up his teammate.

They reached the hospital and Scott’s mom looked up in surprise to see him and Stiles helping another kid in. “Ok, what happened?” she asked with a frown pointed at Scott.

“It’s his ankle, we um… kind of… had a collision,” Scott said with a guilty look.

Melissa scowled at her son and said, “Ok, well, have a seat and we’ll get someone to check you out.”

“Dr. Geyer is my step-dad,” Liam told Melissa quickly.

“Ok great! Well, I will give him a call and let him know you’re here,” Melissa said to him with a smile.

After paging Dr. Geyer, Melissa pulled Scott aside and said in a stern voice, “we will talk about what happened later, young man!” Her attitude then shifted to a bit softer and she said quietly to Scott, “I wanted you to know that a boy, Sean Walcott, came in earlier and his entire family was butchered. I just thought you’d needed a heads up in case it’s something supernatural.”

“Ok, mom. Thanks. Keep me posted,” he said as he returned to Liam.

Melissa left the boys and walked down to Sean’s room passing the deputy stationed there to check on him. She found the tray of food untouched and asked Sean, “don’t feel like eating?” Sean just looked up at her with a sad face and shook his head ‘no’ nervously. “It’s ok. Just let me know if you need anything,” Melissa said as she left the room.

* * *

After the bodies were all removed and the crime scene investigators had finished their work, Parish stayed behind to double-check that everything was secure by going one final check. He was still creeped out by the fact that each of the victims of the family had their hearts cut out of their chests, a fact that had not made the sheriff happy either. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a noise from deeper in the house. He pulled his gun and started slowly moving back through the house and to his surprise, found Lydia Martin standing in the den, just staring at the wood paneling, mumbling to herself. Jordan had begun to think that she must be a psychic or something because the sheriff had worked with her before on cases and he seemed to trust her, so he holstered his gun and asked, “Lydia? What the hell are you doing here? This is a crime scene.”

She turned to face him looking very pale and confused, “I… I don’t know. I just found myself here. I can hear them… calling out to me… for me to…” then she reached out towards the moans and whispers that only she could hear and pressed her hand firmly against the paneling. To both Jordan and Lydia’s surprise, the paneling moved and opened up to reveal a secret passageway behind the wall. Jordan again drew his gun and took the lead as they both walked slowly through the passageway. It went straight for about ten feet before turning a corner and terminating after another few feet with what looked like a door to a walk-in freezer. Parish opened the freezer door carefully and walked in to find rows of hanging meat covered in opaque plastic bags. He put away his gun, pulled out a knife, and sliced open one of the bags. What he found inside made him gasp and almost gag.

Before Jordan could say anything Lydia said as if she already knew, “they’re bodies, aren’t they? Human bodies.”

Jordan nodded grimly as he stepped back leading her quickly back into the house while he called the station.

* * *

The buzzing of Melissa’s cell phone caught her attention and when she saw that it was the sheriff, she immediately answered, “Hello Noah,” she said brightly.

“Melissa go tell the deputy to be on high alert. He needs to watch that boy closely. No one in or out of that room without a police escort, I’m sending more deputies over now!” the sheriff said abruptly.

“Why? What happened?” Melissa asked in confusion.

“I think this is a supernatural thing, but not sure. Melissa, we found a hidden freezer room full of… of human bodies. It looks like Sean’s family had been eating them based on the human tissue the coroner found in their stomachs. Somehow, Lydia found the room, she had no idea why she was there or how she even got there,” the sheriff explained.

“Oh my god! I’ll alert the staff here sheriff, thanks for letting us know,” Melissa said, before quickly hanging up. She took a moment to collect herself and then made her way back down the corridor towards Sean’s room and was immediately surprised when she didn’t see the deputy. Slowly she opened the door and was horrified by the grizzly scene before her. Sean was crouched over the deputy who was sprawled on the floor in a puddle of blood. Sean was busily feasting on the deputy’s innards but stopped and turned around to face her. His eyes were glowing with a silvery sheen and his mouth was full of rows of razor-sharp teeth all covered in blood and gore. “I was hungry!” he yelled as if trying to plead his innocence like a kid caught in the cookie jar.

Melissa began to back out the room and into the hall, but before she could bolt away, Sean jumped her, knocking her to the floor. She let out a blood-curdling scream as the boy straddled her snarling.

Scott heard his mother’s scream and took off running toward the sound. He quickly picked up her scent and managed to go right to the location. ‘Derek’s training was definitely paying’ off he thought to himself. He was completely wolfed out by the time he reached her and said to Sean in a commanding voice, “Get off of her now!” while displaying his clawed hands.

Sean looked up and said, “I was just so hungry!” then he took off down the hallway leaving Melissa scared and breathless but otherwise unharmed.

At the same time Liam who had heard the scream came out of his room and managed to hobble into the hallway where he came face to face with a wolfed-out Scott running towards him, but soon realized that it was the boy covered in blood and viscera, that Scott was chasing. Just as Liam was about to bolt in the opposite direction, Sean grabbed him like a sack of potatoes and hauled him into the stairwell.

“Liam!” Scott yelled as he ran after them, turning for a second to check his mom, who told him quickly, “I’m fine, go! Get that son-of-a-bitch.”

Scott was practically leaping up the stairs following the thick smell of blood and gore left behind by the Sean. He followed it up to the roof, where he found Sean holding Liam in a chokehold.

Scott stopped in his tracks and spoke trying to be diplomatic, “Let him go, then I can try to help you!”

“Your kind won’t help me! I need one thing that you can’t give me. Food!” screamed Sean back at him in derision. Liam took that opportunity to elbow Sean in the ribs and managed to wiggle free. Scott jumped for Sean, but he managed to shove Liam just enough to push him over the edge of the roof, as Scott tackled him to the ground.

Seeing Liam go over the edge Scott yelled, “NO!” as he threw Sean across to the other side of the roof before quickly leaping down to grab both of Liam’s hands just as they were about to slip off the edge. Scott started pulling Liam up, but Sean attacked him from behind causing Scott to lose one of Liam’s hands while he tried to fight off Sean. He finally managed to pull Liam up part of the way before Liam yelled, “Scott I’m slipping!” Liam’s arm was right in front of Scott’s face as he struggled to hold on while still trying to shake Sean off his back. As Scott felt Liam’s fingers slip, he reacted with lightning speed and caught Liam’s arm in his fangs. Liam yelled out in pain as Scott hauled him up over the edge while elbowing Sean in the face sending him flying backward.

Liam quickly backed away from Scott while cradling his now bitten and bleeding arm. “Liam I’m so sorry, it was the only way to save you,” Scott said trying to apologize as his features returned human.

Scott noticed another scent on the roof, and heard Sean cry out, “No, no, stay away from me.” But before Scott could do anything, he heard a squelching sound and by the time he turned around, Sean was crumpling to the ground with a tomahawk sticking out of his head. The mysterious man walked calmly over to retrieve his weapon, held up a finger to his mouth in a shushing motion while his eyes stared wildly at Scott and with a motion of his hand, Sean’s heart came ripping out of his chest and into the strange man’s hand. The killer then calmly turned and walked back into the stairwell.

Scott rushed into the stairwell after him, but the man was gone, and Scott’s nose was filled with the acrid odor of ozone which seemed to overpower any other scents. His attention was brought back to Liam who began to yell, “what are you? What was he? Who was that guy?” Panic clearly in the boy’s voice as he backed away from Scott trembling.

“Oh god, Liam. I’m so sorry! Look I’m a werewolf Liam, and well, soon you will be too,” Scott tried to explain.

“WHAT!” Liam yelled, “I can’t be a… no, no, no….” Liam said breathlessly as he staggered backward while trying to not have a panic attack.

“Look I don’t know what that other kid was, apparently he eats people, that’s all I know, and I have no idea who that other guy was,” Scott said in a panic while trying to answer Liam’s questions, while the sound of sirens getting closer made him even more desperate to make Liam understand.

Liam continued to back away towards the stairwell as nothing Scott said made him feel any better about anything that had happened to him today. He pulled himself up and bolted down the stairs, amazed by how much better his foot already felt.

“Wait, please. Let me help you, Liam!” Scott pleaded as he rushed after him down the stairs.

He found his mom who seemed to be just scared but otherwise fine. He explained to her what just happened while she looked wide-eyed with concern. “Son, you need to go find him. Just go. I’ll tell Noah, ah… the sheriff what happened. Just go,” she said as she ushered him on.

Scott rushed out waving wildly for Stiles to follow him, who just stood there with his mouth gape with an armful of snacks. “Where did you go? Wait. What happened? Where are we going?” he called out to Scott as he took off after him.

Scott called out to Stiles as they ran, “Call Derek, we need him now!”

Stiles reluctantly dropped his snacks with a huff before retrieving his phone and dialing Derek. “Derek, we need you now; we're at the hospital parking lot. Hurry!” said Stiles in a panic.

Derek simply said, “Oh my way!” as he grabbed his keys and headed out.

Stiles ran to catch up with Scott who had finally managed to stop Liam in a grassy area next to the parking lot. “What do you want from me? Just leave me the hell alone.” Liam yelled with an angry scowl.

“Look, I know this is a lot to take in. I’m not going to hurt you. I was trying to save your life and I grabbed with what I could.”

“You fucking bit me!” Liam screamed in a panic as he tried to fight Scott off of him. 

“Liam just stop! Please! Look I’m really sorry, but the unfortunate truth is that your life is about to change, and it doesn’t have to be a bad thing,” said Scott trying to be as comforting as possible.

Liam seemed to relax a bit and stopped struggling and Scott let him go hoping that they could now talk. Liam looked at Scott for a moment and then said, “So, your face was all different and you had teeth, well not like that other guy’s, but still,” Liam said while still trying to process the events of the evening.

Scott sighed a little, “I’m a werewolf, Liam.”

“You’re a werewolf?” Liam repeated questioningly.

“Yes, and soon you’re going to become one too,” Scott said patiently.

“Well unless it kills you first,” Stiles said adding to the conversation.

Scott turned to face Stiles, growling at him and punched him in the arm, “Dude, not helping!”

“Ok sorry. Too much information… I’ll just be over here waiting for Derek,” said Stiles as he walked further away and started pacing.

“Oh god, this is not happening, oh god, oh god,” Liam cried as tears begin to fall down his cheeks. “My dad is going to kill me; how can I explain this? And I could fucking die!” he yelled before burying his face in his hands.

Scott was mortified watching the boy cry, he wanted to help him, comfort him in a way he didn’t yet understand. “Hey, don’t cry man, it’ll be ok. I promise. I’ll help you. You’re gonna be fine.”

“Help me! You did this to me!” Liam yelled back at Scott in anger as he stood up and pushed Scott away.

Before Scott could say anything else, he heard Derek’s Camaro roaring down the road and abruptly stopped nearby. Stiles ran over to kiss him and he started filling him in on what little bit he knew as they walked over to Scott and Liam. As soon as Derek got close to the boy, he could already smell that the boy was changing, his scent becoming pack. “Scott! What the fuck did you do?” he asked angrily.

Scott quickly tried to explain what happened while Derek listened while furiously glaring at Scott the whole time. But when Scott got to the part where it was the only way to save the boy’s life, Derek’s anger seemed to diminish. He closed his eyes and took a calming breath before saying, “Ok, both of you, take him to the loft. Keep him there and don’t let him out of your sight until I get back. I need to talk to the sheriff and do some sniffing around of my own to see if I can get a lead on the mystery killer.”

Scott bowed his head in shame as he listened to his instructions. Derek grabbed his face and lifted it to look into his eyes, “Scott, it’s ok. We will figure this out. It’s ok.”

Liam piped up with his feisty attitude, “I’m not going anywhere with any of you people. I’m going home.”

Derek turned on the boy as he shifted and directed his bright red eyes at him before barking an order with his full alpha authority, “You will go with them and do as they say. Do you understand me?” Both Scott and Stiles flinched at the sound of the alpha's command as they looked on in awe. Neither of them had ever really seen Derek use this ability at least not to this extent.

Liam could feel his blood boiling as his werewolf instincts responded to his alphas’ command and in spite of his own confusion and anger, he finally said, “Fine whatever,” and bowed his head submissively.

The boys were amazed as Liam calmly followed them to Stiles Jeep with no fuss or struggle. They all got into the jeep and took off towards the Loft, as Derek made his way into the hospital to find the sheriff.

* * *

Derek found Melissa about the same time that the sheriff walked in. Melissa ushered them both to Sean’s room and the sheriff gasped and turned away from the body of his fallen deputy. “Oh Perkins, damn it!” he said as they all moved out of the room. The sheriff made a quick call to mobilize his people to get the crime scene locked down.

Melissa led them to an empty room where she did her best to fill them in on the evening’s events. After she had finished, she asked Derek sadly, “So is Liam going to change?”

“Yes, he’s already changing. There’s nothing we can do to stop it! He’s already becoming part of the pack,” Derek said with a downturned face. “This is my fault, Scott is part of my pack, his actions are mine.”

Noah looked at Derek with a look of concern, “Derek, no one is blaming Scott for anything at this point. It’s unfortunate that this happened, but we always knew that sooner or later something like this could happen. Where is Liam now?”

Derek nodded appreciatively at the sheriff before saying, “I had Scott and Stiles take him to my loft to wait for me, so he’s safe.”

Noah sighed, “That’s good, I know you guys will help him through it. I need to find out what kind of creatures this family was and who the hell is killing them and taking their hearts, and why?”

“Maybe I can catch a scent of the killer if we hurry to the roof sheriff, and maybe I can identify what this kid was,” Derek replied.

They made their way up to the roof and Derek quickly began to sniff around. He could discern Scott and Liam’s scents well enough along with lots of blood. He could most definitely smell the now dead Sean laying there and the sight and smell of it made Derek’s insides twist.

“Sheriff, this kid was a Wendigo. They are voracious cannibalistic creatures who feed on human flesh. They’re nasty things. We usually kill them on sight because they are a menace to humans. If I had to guess your killer is a hunter, maybe someone with a grudge against Wendigos.” Derek said as he made his way to the other side of the roof still trying to catch the killer’s scent.

The sheriff was taken aback by the way Derek had said that they ‘kill these things on sight,’ it reminded him all too plainly that Derek was not human and lived in a very different and sometimes harsh world. He decided to table his thoughts for the moment and said, “So you think this hunter had it out for these Wendigo’s,” the sheriff said sadly.

Derek didn’t respond as he very faintly picked up the hunter’s scent. It was so faint he didn’t think he could track it, but if he were to come across it again, he would know it. “Sheriff I know his scent. It’s not enough to track him because it just ends here in the stairwell, but I will recognize it. What I have no idea about is why this guy would take their hearts. I’ll need to talk to Deaton about this.”

“Good job Derek, now you get out of here before my deputies get up here and start asking questions we can’t answer. Keep me posted on your situation son,” Noah said as he patted Derek’s shoulder.

Derek nodded with a slight smile then quickly said, “Be careful sheriff. Call if you need us.” Derek bounded away just in time before deputy Parish walked out with some other deputies.

* * *

The sheriff had stationed Parish to watch over the bodies of the murdered family. Of course, the sheriff had left out the part about them being Wendigos, but he figured it wouldn’t matter with them being dead.

As the evening went on, Jordan began to feel a strange sensation running through his body. He suddenly felt very hot. Fire began to burn from around his eyes, and he winced in pain for a few moments but soon the pain vanished along with the confusion. Suddenly all that he knew was his purpose. ‘Protect the supernatural realms at all cost.’ As the fire began to ignite on his skin and in spots on his clothes, be walked over to the first body and pulled it out of its drawer in the morgue. He walked right out the back entrance that led directly into the morgue receiving area with the body and placed it unceremoniously in the back of his truck, which he had decided on some mysterious whim to park there. Then back he walked in for the next until he had pulled all the Wendigo bodies from the hospital.

His heat lowered enough for him to drive his truck without catching it on fire and he drove to a location in the forest that somehow, he knew the location of. He parked a safe distance away and repeated his earlier process of taking each body and carrying them to the giant tree stump known as the Nemeton in the supernatural world. One by one he would sit on the Nemeton and hold the body as his internal fire erupted around his body, burning off his clothes and incinerating every trace of the dead supernatural being. The Nemeton seemed to absorb the ashes and somehow did not burn by the touch of Parish.

When he had incinerated the last body, he stood as the fire began to calm. With his hellhound senses, he reached out and could faintly sense the other, but something was wrong. ‘Why does he not come?’ the hellhound thought sadly.

The flames suddenly vanished, and Jordan was left completely naked standing in the middle of the forest. He looked around and the only thing he saw familiar was his truck parked about fifty feet away. He rushed over and conveniently found an extra pair of clothes stashed in his truck. He got dressed and jumped in to find his belt and badge laying safe on the seat. He took off back towards town and called the sheriff in a panic, “Sheriff, I don’t know what happened. I just woke up in the forest, naked! I don’t remember driving here.”

“Slow down Parish, you what? So, you’re not at the hospital guarding the bodies?” the sheriff asked almost rhetorically.

“No sheriff, I’m out in the forest. I was just suddenly there, naked! Oh my god, sheriff, I am so sorry. Look, I don’t know what is going on. What should I do?” Jordan asked as he continued to freak out.

“Parish listen to me. We will figure this out. A lot of strange things happen around here. I’ll call the hospital and have them check on the bodies. Why don’t you come by the station and we’ll talk ok?” Noah said while trying to be understanding.

* * *

Derek finally arrived back at the loft and found Isaac and Scott sitting on the couch together while Liam sat brooding in the recliner. Scott jumped up and walked over to Derek saying, “Derek, I am really sorry this happened. You know I had no intention of turning anyone without your permission, it was…”

Derek cut him off by saying, “It’s ok Scott if you hadn’t, he would be dead. I’m not mad at you. You did the only thing you could do.” Then Derek turned from Scott and headed over to stare down at Liam. “What’s your name?” Derek asked even though he already at least knew his first name.

Liam looked up at Derek feeling very intimidated, especially after he literally made him come here and wait, but after a few moments of stunned silence, he finally found his voice, “I… I’m Liam… Liam Dunbar.”

“Good to meet you, Liam. I’m Derek Hale and I’m the alpha of the pack, which means that I’m the leader and responsible for everyone in the pack,” said Derek doing his best to educate the young beta. He could hear Liam’s heart pounding and could smell his fear. Derek sighed and crouched down to be more eye level with him, tried his best to smile and made a point to speak softly, “Liam, you are safe. No one here is going to hurt you, in fact, your like family to us now, you are part of our pack. We will protect you and take care of you.”

“But, what about my family? What am I going to do?” Liam asked in anguish as he tried to not cry.

Derek who understood the importance of having family and knew the pain of losing them quickly replied, “Liam, look at me.” Liam reluctantly looked into Derek’s eyes. Derek looked at him with a now even softer expression of concern and said, “you are not losing your family, I would never make you choose between us and them, never. There is also no reason they have to know about any of this unless you feel you need to tell them, and I would advise against it. We will help you adjust every step of the way and teach you how to control it, then you will be able to live a normal life for the most part.”

“I got bit when I was a sophomore too. It was a huge life adjustment, but it was also wonderful. I would never go back even if I could. My life didn’t end because of this Liam, it’s only gotten better,” Scott said trying to help Liam feel better.

Liam looked at Scott and then at Derek while he still tried to process what they were telling him, before finally saying, “Ok, as long as I can still go home.”

Derek nodded in understanding, “Oh yes absolutely you can go home. We just wanted to make sure you were ok before we let you go. So how are you feeling now?”

Liam took a few deep breaths and said, “I think I am feeling better now. I mean I am still freaked the fuck out, but I guess you guys aren’t so bad. So how does all this work?”

Derek explained as much as he could while Liam listened intently. Scott and Isaac added in comments now and then trying to be helpful and after a few hours of discussion, it seemed like Liam was getting more comfortable and fitting in rather well. He was even laughing and smiling with the group which made Derek and Scott both very happy. Plus, he had realized that is foot was now totally healed and he was beginning to hear and see better than ever before so he was beginning to believe that he might be a werewolf.

Realizing that it was getting late Derek turned to Liam and said, “Liam I really should get you home, hopefully, your parents won’t be mad at you.”

“Oh, it will be fine, they work nights a lot, so I can just go in,” he said with a grin as he got up to follow Derek.

Scott called out quickly as they left, “See you at school Liam!”

* * *

Jordan arrived at the police station and he went straight into the sheriff’s office. The sheriff looked up at him with a scowl and said, “Parish, have a seat.” Parish could tell the sheriff was stressed and he was pretty sure that he was in trouble. Then the sheriff took a big breath and said, “The bodies are all gone, Parish.”

Jordan’s face fell and an overwhelming feeling of guilt gripped him, and he said, “sheriff, I am so sorry. I will resign from my post. I can’t possibly make up for this sheriff.”

“Parish, what the hell are you talking about. You are not going anywhere. And where is your uniform?” the sheriff asked with a still grumpy voice. 

Looking exasperated with Jordan the sheriff said gruffly, “Parish just tell me what the hell happened before I change my mind.”

“Ye… yes, sir. Ok, I was in the morgue watching over the bodies. I remember getting hot like my skin was on fire, it was really weird. Then I remember a lot of pain and then literally the next thing I remember I am naked in the forest and my truck is parked like fifty feet away. The weird thing is my gun belt and badge were still in the truck like I had taken them off. Sheriff, what happened to me? I’m not sure I can be trusted if I black out again and do god knows what. I mean, did I take the bodies?”

“Parish we will get to the bottom of this. It might surprise you, but your story is not the weirdest thing I’ve heard or seen today,” the sheriff then grinned at Jordan causing his deputy to relax a bit. I’m gonna call someone to talk to you. It’s not going to make any sense to you but just go with it ok.” Parish nodded in agreement as the sheriff dialed Deaton’s number.

Parish went to get a new uniform while the sheriff talked on the phone and the sheriff met him on his way back and said, “come on I’m taking you to talk to Deaton, and no questions right now. Not here anyway.”

“Ok sheriff, whatever you say,” Jordan said as he followed the sheriff out to his truck.

Deaton greeted the sheriff and the deputy at the door and led them both into the back room and asked Parish to repeat his story. Jordan looked incredibly confused and said, “sheriff why are we at the vet?”

“Remember the no questions part Parish, just tell him already. Deaton is more than he seems Parish,” the sheriff said as he sat down.

Jordan took a seat and began to repeat the story to Deaton who listened intently. When Jordan finished Deaton paced around the room a few times in thought. Finally, Deaton asked, “Deputy, when you said you felt pain. Where exactly did you feel pain?”

Jordan thought about it for a moment and then said, “well it started in my eyes, then it was all over.” He paused nervously, then continued, “I know this will sound crazy, but for a moment I thought my eyes were literally on fire.”

Deaton nodded his head as if that bit of information tied his theory together. “Deputy Parish, I have a theory but to test that theory, I need to ask you to do something rather crazy.”

Jordan looked towards the sheriff with a still very confused look, but when the sheriff nodded that it was ok, Jordan said, “Ok sure. If it helps us figure this out. What are you going to do?”

“It is probably better if you don’t know. Please come have a seat in this chair. I am going to blindfold you. Are you ok with that?” Deaton said as if this was a perfectly normal request. “oh, and if my theory is correct no harm with come to you, if my theory is incorrect then you might have a slight injury, but I will try to minimize the damage.”

The sheriff looked irritated at Deaton and said, “this better be worth it Deaton.”

“I assure you, sheriff, if my theory is correct then we need to know!” as he gave the sheriff a very serious and determined look.

“Just do what he says Parish, I’m right here. I trust Deaton,” the sheriff said in frustration as he hoped that his trust wasn’t misplaced.

Deaton wrapped a thick piece of cloth around Jordan’s eyes before he retrieved a small handheld blow torch and lit it. With one hand Deaton lifted Jordan’s left arm and he very carefully grazed Jordan’s skin with the flame. To both the sheriff and Deaton’s surprise, nothing happened, it was like Parish hadn’t even felt it. Both the sheriff and Deaton looked at each other in amazement. Deaton took a breath and then repeated the process holding the flame for just a moment longer than before and still Jordan didn’t seem to notice. Finally, Deaton just held the flame to Jordan’s hand while they stared at his still perfectly fine skin. They both jumped a bit when Jordan said, “why does my hand feel warm?”

Deaton said quickly, “pull off your blindfold and see.”

Jordan pulled up his blindfold and looked down to see a flame pressed against his hand, but yet he felt no pain, just a slightly warm sensation. “What the fuck is happening? Why don’t I feel that?”

Deaton turned off the blowtorch and both him and the sheriff sat down facing Jordan. “Deputy, is this the first time you have blacked out like this? Any other gaps in time or perhaps weird dreams?”

Jordan thought and said, “well I have been having some really weird dreams and well I hate to bring this up sheriff, but it was about a week after Stiles went into Eichen House. I completely blacked out like all night. I woke up strangely close to Eichen now that I think about it, in the park nearby. Again, my truck was parked on the street.”

The sheriff’s face darkened at the mention of Eichen and as he remembered the dark days his son went through, but he shoved those thoughts aside and asked, “do you remember anything about your dreams?”

Jordan sighed, “well this is gonna sound strange, but here goes. I dreamt that I was in some strange forest, but it wasn’t like any forest on earth. There were strange plants that moved and other strange creatures. I stood there and in front of me came two giant hounds, they were both on fire and smoking but it was like the fire came from them.” Jordan shook his head in disbelief for what he was about to say but continued, “then they spoke to me and said that it was my time, that I needed to find my mate. Then I woke up, all covered in sweat in the park near Eichen.

Deaton looked at the sheriff and nodded, “Deputy, I know what you are, I don’t know much about what you are, but I know what you are. You are a hellhound,” he said very plainly as if it were normal.

Both Parish and the sheriff did a double-take and stared at Deaton with their mouths agape. While Jordan asked, “a what? A hellhound?”

“Yes, a hellhound, and you have a mate out there somewhere that you need to find. You are both strongest with each other and for that matter practically invincible.” Deaton explained.

“This is crazy, there’s no such thing as hellhounds or werewolves. Sheriff, we are not going to listen to this are we?” Jordan pleaded.

“Deaton, call Derek,” the sheriff said quickly before turning back to Jordan. “Deputy try to stay calm. I know this is a lot to take in, believe me I know. I am still trying to wrap my head around what is and isn’t real in this world after the things I’ve seen. Just keep an open mind Parish and give us a chance to prove this to you.”

Jordan put his head in his hands in frustration and replied, “fine sheriff, I’ll listen.”

After Deaton got off the phone with Derek he came back into the room and the sheriff asked, “what else do you know about them?”

Deaton sat back down and begun to explain further by saying, “Hellhounds are sentinels of protection for the supernatural world. They protect it from discovery, which is why throughout the ages there is no tangible evidence of any supernatural creatures. Only glimpses and hearsay which ends up just being legends in the end. Hellhounds literally incinerate the evidence. They can reach temperatures hotter than lava. But despite their names, they are not from hell or in any way evil necessarily. They are more like forces of nature that cannot be controlled or contained and anyone who has ever tried has failed. It also makes perfect sense that you mentioned Eichen House deputy.”

Jordan gave Deaton a look of pure disbelief in everything he had just heard, but just sighed and kept listening. Deaton continued and explained, “in 1912 a man named Halwyn had the facility constructed and deep at its core, he had a giant refrigeration system constructed to serve one purpose, to contain a hellhound. You see he constructed it for himself. It was meant to contain him until his lost mate returned to him in a new form, or at least that is the story passed down through the records of Eichen House. Also, about a week after Stiles was admitted and subsequently escaped, I received a report that Halwyn was… waking up. I believe that he sensed you nearby and he is probably still trying to wake up.”

Jordan felt dizzy, the name Halwyn somehow felt right to him, like he knew it somehow. Then he shook himself still trying to deny everything he was being told. “Wait, so the other hellhound is a guy and he’s supposed to be my… mate? I am not gay. I am not mating with any dude.”

Deaton smirked slightly, “Well be that as it may, as a hellhound he is your perfect and only mate. I have no idea if a hellhounds relationship is platonic or sexual, but I do know that magically you are a pair and very powerful together.”

The door opened and Derek hurried inside, “Deaton what do you need, I got here as quick as I could, it’s been a rather busy night. Hello sheriff. Deputy.”

Deaton said quickly, “The quick version Derek is that the Deputy here is a hellhound. He is still not quite believing in the supernatural and I figured we should do a little show and tell if you are willing.”

Derek rolled his eyes at Deaton and said in a grumpy voice, “Deaton! Are you sure that is a good idea?”

“Yes, Derek. Please just show him. Trust me,” Deaton said sincerely.

Derek sighed and said, “Fine! Let’s get this over with.”

Deaton looked at Jordan and said, “I know you don’t want to believe in what you are or in the existence of things like werewolves, but there are werewolves in the world. My friend Derek here is such a being.” Then he gestures towards Derek who stepped in front of Jordan and then fully shifted into his werewolf form. Jordan almost fell back in his chair and jumped up and quickly backed away in a panic.

“It’s ok Parish, he won’t hurt you. His bark is just worse than his bite.” Noah said as he gave Derek a smirk. Derek returned the look with an irritated scowl and replied, “Like I haven’t heard that one before. Though in truth my bite is much worse.”

Jordan slowly walked closer to Derek as he stared at his red glowing eyes tracking him as he moved. He got close enough to see if Derek was wearing prosthetics causing him to say with irritation, “it’s not a fucking mask.” He then shifted back to human right before his eyes and then back again just as quick.

Jordan took a few steps back in panic, he felt his body grow hot again as his eyes began to blaze with fire. The sheriff quickly yelled out, “Parish, calm down. It’s ok.”

Jordan’s demeanor completely changed; he was no longer afraid. He stood there tall and proud and stared at the alpha werewolf before speaking, “I have no quarrel with you or your’s wolf kind. I am here to protect and find the other. This one,” and he pointed to his own body, “has not fully integrated with us. He will in time. Just know that I will not allow harm to come to his Jordan.”

Derek spoke equally as proudly to the hellhound, “I too have no quarrel with your kind. I am honored to speak to one of your stature. We only wish to help Jordan Parish come to terms with what he is. We do not want to interfere with your purpose.”

The hellhound seemed to be pleased with Derek’s response and as quickly as the fire had erupted it vanished. Jordan started tapping on the burning spots on his new uniform and looking at them all in confusion. “What just happened?”

Derek gave him a smirk, “We just spoke to your inner hellhound.”

Jordan sat down with his face in his hands. “So, this is all fucking real. I really am a… a hellhound. What else do I need to know?” Jordan asked.

Derek decided that it would be better to make Jordan an ally and began to explain more by saying, “Well I have an entire pack of werewolves and some adopted humans who help us out. Scott, Isaac, and well now Liam. Yeah, Deaton, we have a new beta named Liam as of tonight.”

Deaton nodded in surprise but didn’t ask any questions. Derek finished by saying, “Stiles is my mate, he’s human, and we think that Lydia is a banshee.”

Jordan turned to the sheriff with a shocked face and asked, “how long have you known about all of this sheriff?”

“Not as long as you would think, and yes, a lot of animal attacks and other weird cases are pretty much all supernaturally related, and you and I can talk at length about it all soon I promise. But right now, I need to know that you are ok and that you’re still with me. I still need my best deputy.” Noah said sincerely.

“Wait, your son is… his mate?” Jordan asked as he looked towards Derek and back at the sheriff.

“Yes Parish, they are together and again, it’s a story for later,” replied the sheriff in a tired voice.

Jordan looked up at the sheriff feeling warm inside, not from his hellhound, but from the confidence that the sheriff was showing in him. He had no idea that the sheriff respected him that much. “Sheriff, I am with you.”

* * *

Looking exasperated with Jordan the sheriff said gruffly, “Parish just tell me what the hell happened before I change my mind.”

The rest of the week went by fast. Liam followed Scott around like a lost puppy which made Scott feel warm inside, which had begun to make Isaac feel a little jealous and the pair kept getting dirty looks. Scott had finally pulled Isaac aside in front of everyone at lunch and kissed him passionately before whispering to in his ear, “relax babe, you know it’s not like that with Liam and me. It’s like with you and Derek, you’re his beta, you guys have that special connection, well he’s my beta and I feel it getting stronger every day. So, we’re both still getting used to it. So, you have nothing to worry about. I love you.”

Isaac blushed and kissed Scott back feeling a bit foolish and said, “I’m sorry Scott, I guess I just needed to hear that.” Liam just sat there red-faced and chuckled at them while everyone else gawked.

Liam began to get more irritable and Scott pointed out to him that the fool moon was coming on that Friday. By Thursday Liam began to lose control in the locker room when someone mouthed off about him being short and Scott had to pull him into the hall and quickly into a janitor’s closet. “Liam just relax. It’s the approaching fool moon that’s doing this to you,” Scott said trying to be soothing.

“Grrr… how do I control this Scott?” Liam pleaded in frustration as he fully shifted.

Derek had given Scott his etched talisman of the Triskelion and Scott pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to Liam and explained, “Here, take this. Derek told me to give this to you. When you feel out of control. Hold it in your hands, close your eyes and repeat, ‘Alpha, Omega, Beta,’ until you begin to feel calmer. Give it a try.”

Liam looked skeptically at Scott, but took it anyway, “Ok, I’ll try.” Then he proceeded to repeat the mantra to himself over and over and was amazed by how much it did help as he felt his heart rate slow and his inner wolf began to calm down. He looked up at Scott with a smile, “wow, that worked.”

Scott grinned, “yes it works. Just do that any time you feel like you’re losing control. If that doesn’t work, get to me or Isaac fast.”

Liam nodded in agreement and said, “thanks Scott,” before they both tried to sneak back out of the janitor closet without being seen. They didn’t need those rumors going around the school.

Liam made it through school on Friday only having to sneak off and recite the mantra a few times. After school, Scott began explaining to Liam that they would have to chain him up at the loft for the full moon, which was met with a lot of attitude and resistance from Liam as he said, “you can’t be serious?”

Scott tried to explain by telling him about his first full moon. “Look, my first full moon, I would have killed anyone. Stiles was helping me and chained me to my radiator in my room and,” Scott paused as shame crossed his face as he remembered, “and I would have killed him if I could have gotten to him. I would have ripped him apart, and he’s like my brother. This is not optionally Liam until you can control it on your own.”

Liam looked down as he took in Scott’s words before saying darkly, “Ok. Let’s do this. I… I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

The pack gathered at the loft and the wolves milled around nervously as they felt the pull of the moon approaching. It didn’t help to have a new pack member who was so young and out of control either and the smell his anxiety permeating the loft didn’t help either.

“Dude! Don’t be so nervous ok. We’re all here. We won’t let anything bad happen,” Isaac said as he looked at the sweating beta.

“Yeah, your safe here Liam. We will take care of you. I promise,” said Scott as he looked into Liam’s eyes.

Derek could feel the moon rising and knew it was time and he motioned for Liam to follow him. He led Liam over to one of the metal columns supporting the upper floor and began to chain Liam to it. Liam trembled as Derek locked the heavy-duty arm and feet cuffs to him, while Scott started attaching the chains and ran them around the metal beam.

The pack gathered around him and huddled against him trying to give some comfort to the boy. Tears began to leak down Liam’s face as he felt the embrace of his pack. He was astounded by how complete he felt now in his life, being a part of a pack was amazing. Even though he was scared shitless about what was about to happen and about what could happen, he also knew that they wouldn’t let anything bad happen. “Thanks’ guys,” he managed to say.

“Ok, that’s enough, its time. Everyone to a safe distance.” Derek ordered in an even tone. Once the pack was dispersed Derek crouched down to Liam placing his forehead against Liam’s and said, “you’ve got this pup. You are strong. We’re all proud of how far you’ve already come. Just know that it won’t always be like this, soon you will be able to control it like the rest of us.” Liam grinned as he felt warmed by Derek’s praise and attention.

The moon slowly rose, and Liam found himself transfixed by its light as it came through the giant loft windows. He felt himself starting to shift as pain and bloodthirsty adrenaline pulsed through his body. He began to snarl and fight the chains before demanding, “let me go, you can’t do this to me,” he snarled in a deeper almost ferrule voice.

The rest of the pack stayed vigilant and spent their evening meditating to hold themselves in check. Normally they would go run free in the preserver to allow their inner wolves to burn off steam, but tonight Derek wanted them to all just be still and meditate. Something that both Isaac and Scott were finding much harder than they had anticipated. The sounds of Liam’s enraged snarls sat both boys’ blood on fire, so trying to keep under control themselves was proving more daunting that they thought.

Derek watched them sweat and struggle and he could tell they were losing the battle. He could also smell both Stiles and Lydia getting more nervous as they watched them. Finally, Derek spoke, “ok you two, go run in the preserve, I’ll watch Liam. You get thirty minutes, then I expect both of you back here meditating, understood.”

Both boys nodded in unison before taking off to the elevator. Stiles and Lydia both looked at each other with relieved faces. “Why are they having such a hard time Derek?” asked Stiles with a look of concern.

“It’s being this close to a ferrule wolf within the pack. They all feed off each other’s instincts and Liam’s right now is the strongest voice because he’s out of control,” Derek explained then grinned mischievously. “I also wanted to illustrate the point to my other betas, it makes them realize they are not done learning control. It will take them many years to truly master themselves.”

The two humans jumped as Liam howled in rage as he lunged against the chains. Derek jumped up and walked closer to Liam allowing himself to shift before saying in his alpha voice, “that’s enough Liam, do you understand me. You’re with your pack, you’re safe. Allow your wolf to be calm.”

Liam almost seemed to understand and bared his neck to Derek in a sign of submission. “Good!” Derek said to the new beta. The submission was short-lived though and he again began to snarl and snap-in Derek’s direction.

Derek answered with his alpha roar which made the windows rattle and made Liam whimper on the floor in submission.

“Derek! Is that necessary?” Stiles yelled with concern as he still held his ears.

Derek looked at his mate with a scowl, “Yes Stiles it’s very necessary. His inner wolf has to recognize me as his alpha. When he forgets and challenges me, I have to remind him. I would do the same to Scott or Isaac if they ever needed it, which fortunately they generally don’t.”

Stiles sighed, “sorry, I don’t mean to question you. I know you know what you’re doing. I’ve just never seen you have to do that before.”

Derek walked over to Stiles, wrapped his arms around him and breathed in his scent. “I’m sorry, I forget that you guys weren’t raised in this, I know werewolf social dynamics can seem a bit harsh sometimes, but it is necessary.”

A few minutes later Scott and Isaac come rushing in a panic and asked, “what happened? We heard you roar!”

“I was trying to calm him by speaking as his alpha, but when that didn’t work, I had to use more primal reasoning,” Derek explained. When Scott gave him a look that said, ‘that was excessive’ Derek explained further, “He was making the chains weaken. I had to calm him. I’m pretty sure you two leaving made his wolf think he had a better shot of taking me if he could escape. His natural instinct is to challenge and become the alpha. Only when he submits to the alpha will he be able to gain control.”

Scott relaxed with that explanation and he and Isaac went back and sat down to try to meditate, while Liam whimpered and growled still pulling on his chains, but not full force. It seemed that Derek had reached him to a point on a primal level.

The evening went on and finally, the moon passed and, Liam curled up and went to sleep on the floor. Scott knew that the worst was behind them, and he unchained Liam and laid him on the couch with a blanket and pillow before he and Isaac went upstairs to do the same.

Derek watched his betas go upstairs and he grinned, feeling happy at his growing pack and newfound family. He reached out and pulled Stiles to him for a kiss before they both went upstairs to pass out.

* * *

Lydia came straight home from school and quickly finished her homework for the evening and was about to start working on her nails when the sound of a familiar Porsche came to a screeching halt in front of her house. She quickly ran to the window and gasped as she saw Jackson getting out of his car and walking towards the house. Quickly she ran downstairs and opened the door before he’d even rang the doorbell and cried, “Jackson!” as she jumped into his arms.

Jackson hugged into Lydia while closing his eyes in a sigh of relief and said, “I’m back Lyds.”

Lydia pulled Jackson inside and they hurried up to her room and she shut the door. “Where have you been? I have been so worried. Tell me everything,” Lydia said as she stared into Jackson’s face, while her own was a mixture of emotions.

Guilty plagued Jackson as he looked at her and he sighed before saying, “Lyds, I’m sorry I worried you, I just had to get out of town, get my head together after everything…”

“Well you could have called, a text, sent a postcard, something… you jerk!” she said as she punched his arm.

“I know, I know. I’m sorry. Look, I had a lot to figure out and well… something happened,” said Jackson with guilty showing plainly on his face. Lydia braced herself, she thought she knew that look and she prepared herself for whatever Jackson was going to say next. “You know I love you right, but I have these other feelings that I have buried deep down and well… while I was gone, I sort of experimented.”

“Oh my god, Jackson! You had sex with a guy, didn’t you?” Lydia asked with mixed emotions.

Jackson sighed and said, “yes, it was a guy!”

“I knew it, Jackson, I knew you were into guys. I told you so,” Lydia said smugly.

Jackson rolled his eyes at her and said, “Ok, yes. I like guys, but I also like girls. Look I’m still trying to figure out what I want ok. Can you just…” then he stopped as his frustration overcame him.

Lydia exhaled and gave Jackson an understanding look and said, “I’m sorry Jackson. Look, I understand how difficult this is for you. I’m sorry that I bust your balls about it. I will try to be more supportive.”

“Thank you,” Jackson said as he grinned up at her.

“I guess all I need to know Jackson is, where does this leave us? I understand that you are trying to figure things out, but I do still care about you,” she said in a gentle tone.

“Lyds, I… I don’t know. If you are willing to still be with me after all this, then I am totally willing to be with you. I just… might need to…” his face dropped as he felt bad for even asking her for what he was asking.

“You might need to experiment with boys,” Lydia said plainly. “It’s ok Jackson. I don’t mind. Just play safe and communicate with me ok. If you realize that you want or need something other than me then don’t stay with me just to spare my feelings. Hell, if you decide you need a boyfriend on the side, I might be ok with that too, especially if I get to watch.” She smiled at him with a wicked smile.

“You would do that for me, Lydia?” Jackson asked in shock.

Lydia just gave him a look as if he’d just said something stupid and replied, “Yes of course.”

Jackson hugged her close and kissed her tenderly and whispered into her ear, “I do love you so much, Lydia.”

“I love you too Jackson.”

* * *

The following day, Lydia helped him get re-enrolled in school, it was his senior year and she was not having him miss it. Scott and Isaac both saw Jackson and Lydia in the hall and hurried over to him. “Jackson! You’re back!” exclaimed Scott while trying to hide his mixed emotions.

“Observant as always McCall,” Jackson said in his usual sarcastic tone. He then looked down like he was upset with himself and said, “Yeah I’m back Scott. It’s good to see you man, you too Isaac.”

Scott and Isaac just looked at each other in utter confusion. “Yeah, um… thanks, Jackson,” Scott managed to say.

“Let’s meet up at lunch and get caught up. Ok guys,” Jackson asked looking genuinely serious.

“Sure, sounds good,” Scott replied as he and Isaac began to walk away towards class.

Jackson was then bull-rushed by a very happy Danny, who tackled him into a bear hug, “oh my god you’re back, you fucking asshole,” Danny said with a huge smile.

“Hey….” yelped Jackson before he began laughing at his friend. Then he said jokingly, “well you would know about assholes Danny.”

“Yeah, I sure do. I’ve known you for years,” Danny joked back. The two pulled apart and just smiled at each other for a moment only to have their moment interrupted by Lydia.

“Do you two need to be alone? Or can we finish getting you set up for your classes?” Lydia said in her usual sarcastic manner.

“Ok, looks like will have to catch up later Danny boy, my leash is being yanked,” Jackson said with a snarky grin.

“I’ll see you later then. It’s really good to have you back Jackson,” said Danny sincerely as he walked away to class.

Lydia just rolled her eyes and began to drag Jackson down the hall to the counselor’s office.

* * *

Scott, Isaac, Stiles, and Liam were at their usual table for lunch when Jackson and Lydia walked up and took a seat. The boys quickly noticed the looks and comments going around the lunchroom about Jackson sitting with them. Jackson rolled his eyes and proceeded to stand up and flip off everyone in the lunchroom before sitting back down.

“Wow… Nice,” said Stiles with an impressed grin.

Jackson looked a bit nervous but decided to just ask what was on his mind. “What is going on with Derek’s pack?” he asked seriously.

The boys all exchanged confused glances and then Stiles spoke up, “well, first of all, Derek and I are mates, Scott and Isaac are now boning each other…”

“Hey, you dick,” Isaac said to Stiles with a chuckle.

“Scott bit Liam here to save his life, it’s a whole long story, and well… now you’re back.” Stiles said with an amused smirk as he delighted in Jackson’s shocked face.

“Wait! What? You and Derek are together?” said Jackson as he looked at Stiles in confusion. “What the hell happened while I was gone? I bet next you’ll tell me Derek smiles and has a sense of humor.”

“Well, believe it or not, he does,” Stiles said with delight.

Scott just grinned at Stiles amused face before turning back to Jackson and asking, “So what’s up Jackson? Why do you ask?”

Jackson looked like he was reluctant to speak but finally decided to just say it no matter how crazy it sounded to him, “When I left Beacon Hills, I felt no real pack connection. Like practically nothing and I knew that I should feel something towards Derek, but I just didn’t. But over the last few months, I have begun to feel the pack connection growing. I don’t know how to describe how I know it was you guys, but I just did. Like it was getting stronger day by day and I just… I felt this pull to come back, so here I am.”

Understanding crossed Scott’s face and he simply said, “I think you need to talk to Derek, and you should probably decide whether you want to be part of the pack or not.”

Isaac spoke up and added, “Just so you know Jackson, things are much better with our pack now. Derek has changed a lot for the better thanks to a certain Stiles Stilinski boning him and keeping him happy,” and Isaac bumped his shoulder against Stiles’ shoulder while smiling at him. “So please consider giving him another chance.” Stiles just shook his head and grinned at Isaac.

Jackson looked at them all and could see how happy they seemed to be and said simply, “Sure. When?”

* * *

The pack gathered that night at the loft and Lydia accompanied Jackson as he came in and nervously took a seat. Derek came out of the kitchen wearing some scruffy jeans and a white tank top and grinned at Jackson and said, “Jackson! Welcome back.”

“Um… thanks, Derek,” said Jackson a bit nervously.

“The guys told me that you felt the pack bond growing stronger; that it called you back. I want you to know Jackson that you are welcome in this pack, but I won’t force you,” Derek said very seriously.

Jackson looked surprised by Derek’s general demeanor and said, “Well I guess you guys weren’t lying about Derek being in a better mood.” Then he looked more seriously at Derek and said, “I would like that Derek.”

Derek scowled at his betas for a moment before smiling at Jackson and saying, “well guys, it looks like we have a new pack brother. Everyone welcome Jackson to the Hale pack.”

The pack swarmed on Jackson and all hugged and touched him beginning their scent marking rituals, which made Jackson a little uncomfortable at first, but his inner wolf began to calm and relax inside as it understood. They ordered food and hung out for the rest of the evening and listened to some of Jackson’s stories from on the road. Jackson had been trying to force himself to open up to his pack all evening and finally decided to get everyone’s attention and began sincerely speaking to the pack, “look, I know I’ve been a raging asshole to well most of you. All I can do is apologize for my past behavior and I can’t promise that I won’t fall into bad habits, but after what happened to me. Just getting controlled and used like that, being forced to…” he stopped as his heart pounded in his chest as the memories flooded his mind.

Stiles who understood probably better than anyone what Jackson was going through put his hand on his arm and said, “it's ok, we’re here for you. Believe me, I understand how you feel. I’ll trade horror stories with you sometime.”

Jackson looked at Stiles as though he’d never really seen him before as a new depth of understanding blotted out every preconceived notion he’d ever had about the younger teen. He gulped down his emotions and tried to continue speaking. “So yeah… after being forced to kill without being about to stop it or control myself, it, kind of, broke me. I left to try to sort it all out and I came to realize that all the things that I thought were so fucking important in high school are just a bunch of bullshit, and I pushed away people that I should have embraced… and… I’m really sorry.”

The pack all took turns hugging Jackson and embracing him. Even Derek pulled him up into a huge bear hug and kissed his forehead, which made Jackson so happy inside but shocked at the same time. They finally all curled up to watch a movie. Lydia and Jackson cuddled up together on the love seat. Jackson hardly watched the movie; he was just happy for the first time in so very long. He looked around at his pack mates and Lydia and he smiled feeling like he finally had a real family again and it filled up part of the tiny void in his heart.

* * *

The next couple of months were busy for the pack with school and training. Adding both Liam and Jackson into the mix had given Derek the ability to pit them against each other to test their skills.

For the most part, Liam was adjusting well and becoming very close to the pack. Liam’s best friend Mason, however, began to feel a bit left out and was getting increasingly curious about this odd new group of friends that Liam was suddenly hanging with. Liam was pretty sure that Mason knew he was hiding something, but he didn’t know how he could tell him or even if he should tell him.

Liam’s second full moon came and went, and he seemed to have a great deal more. He recognized his fellow pack mates and was able to acknowledge Derek as the alpha, offering his neck in submission without trying to fight or resist.

Derek and Scott were both so proud of their beta that they both agreed that Liam would be ok unchaining in the next fool moon so maybe the whole pack could run together in the forest.

The next fool moon came, and Liam took off into the woods the moment he set eyes on the tree line, causing Scott and Isaac to bound after him laughing. Derek kissed Stiles tenderly then ran off after them, knowing that he could easily catch up.

For werewolves running as a pack was so primal and instinctual, they all felt so united and complete. All that mattered was the sights and smells as they blinded through the forest. When they finally returned to the loft, Liam was so exhilarated and excited that he couldn’t keep still. His inner wolf was happy and content and now Liam felt like a real member of the pack, which at that moment felt like the most important thing in the world.

* * *

Ethan and Aiden were walking to their tiny shared apartment that Derek had been so gracious to get for them. They were still trying to get caught up from missing so much school, so they were headed straight home, but they stopped in their tracks when a smell caught their attention. “Do you smell that?” Aiden asked with a slight growl in his voice.

“Yes, a wolf,” Ethan said as they both began to look around them but saw nothing. They began to follow the scent which led towards the end of the neighborhood and the forest. 

“Be careful brother, this could be a trap,” Aiden said quietly to his brother.

They both cautiously approached the forest and could tell that the scent was getting stronger. They quickened their pace and shifted once out of sight from the town as they ventured farther into the trees. They stopped in their tracks when they spotted a singular older woman sitting lotus style upon a rock.

“Who are you? What do you want with us?” Aiden asked gruffly.

“I am Satomi and I mean you no harm child.” As she opened her eyes to look at the twins.

“Satomi? You’re the alpha of the Buddhist pack, right?” Ethan asked as he began to relax.

“Yes, that is right child. As I said I mean you two no hard. I have come to give you a message. What you decide to do beyond that is up to you?” Satomi said very calmly.

“What message? From who?” Aiden asked while still fully in defensive mode.

“Let me make something quite clear first,” Satomi said with a still very calm voice. “Your former alpha is in no way a part of my pack. We have granted him asylum while he seeks answers for himself. He wanted me to relay to you a message and to ask that you accompany me back so that he might have a chance to speak with you again. Again, what you decide is up to you. I am not here to force you. I am merely a messenger and guide in all of this.” She held out a letter towards the twins and waited patiently.

Ethan walked up to her and bowed slightly before taking the note from her and walking back to Aiden while reading the note that said:

_Dear Ethan and Aiden,_

_I cannot express to you both just how much I regret my own actions towards you as your former alpha. In killing my pack and then commanding each of you to kills your packs in turn. It was a fruitless bid for power and frankly never truly fulfilled me in any way. I was always left wanting more and to be honest, had I continued on that path, would have eventually killed all my alphas to taken their power as well. It was an endless struggle for more power that left me alone and empty in the end._

_I know there is nothing I can do to even begin to make amends to each of you for what I’ve done to you or for what I’ve asked you to do for me, so I won’t even begin to try to apologize. The only thing I ask of each of you is that you humor me with one request. Please come see me. I swear to you as an alpha that no harm will come to you. I want to release you as my betas so that you are completely free of me. I want to give you a chance at a new start, maybe with the Hale pack if they get their act together. It will be easier for you without my leash hanging from your necks and it is a burden I long wish to bare._

_Satomi teaches me her philosophies and I spend a great deal of time meditating on my past while trying to find a way to move forward but forgiving myself is the hardest part of all. If it had not been for Satomi’s support, I might have just ended myself long ago, but it is my sincerest hope that I can somehow begin to make amends in this world, and I wish to start by helping the two of you move forward._

_Sincerely,_

_Deucalion_

Ethan stared at the message in disbelief and then passed it to his brother who after reading it had a similar reaction. “What should we do?” Ethan asked his brother with a pained expression.

“I don’t know Ethan. Should we tell Derek about this?” Aiden asked.

“NO! I would rather you didn’t involve the Hale pack. They would insist on going with you and I do not want any altercations, nor do I want the location of my pack known even to the Hales. We like our secrecy. Deucalion had to beg me to allow the two you anywhere near my pack.” Satomi said with a slightly gruffer tone to her voice.

“So, we should just trust you that this is not a trap to lure us back to him?” Aiden said with obvious mistrust.

Satomi just sighed and said, “All I can do child is swear to you on my power as an alpha that neither my pack nor Deucalion intends you any ill will. Beyond that, you must decide. But do it quickly, for I have been away too long already. I leave within the hour. So decide!”

Aiden being the ever-skeptical and cautious one of the pair asked Satomi, “How exactly can he release us?”

Satomi nodded in understanding and then began to explain, “my emissary knows a ritual that will allow Deucalion to release you from his authority. It is a fairly simple ritual but be warned it will leave you omegas and you will no longer be alphas. There is always a cost to such things.”

The two brothers looked at each other in surprise and backed away to discuss the pros and cons of staying or going and finally decided that they had more to gain by going than they stood to lose. Neither of them wanted to still be tied to Deucalion and the offer of being free of him was a very tempting one. They didn’t want to lose being alphas, but at the same time, they knew they didn’t deserve that power after all that they had done. Reluctantly they both came to an agreement and Aiden spoke to Satomi, “We will go with you, but can I leave a note with the Hale emissary telling him where we have gone. Just in case something happens.”

Satomi thought for a few moments then very reluctantly said, “Very well. I will text him myself and only after we are well on our way. I do not want any trouble from the Hale pack.”

The twins nodded in agreement and they all began their journey on foot towards Satomi’s pack.

* * *

It wasn’t long before the pack realized that Ethan and Aiden were missing. They had stopped coming to school, missed their finals and graduation. There had also been no sign of them being back to their apartment. It was like they just left. Derek called the sheriff and they filed a ‘missing persons’ report on the two. Derek was worried and chomping at the bit to find them but had no idea where to start. He had Deaton reach out to as many friendly packs as he could trying to find anyone who knew anything, but a week went by with no news.

Meanwhile, the sheriff was busy going through his channels to find but so far, the sheriff wasn’t able to get any leads. It was like they fell off the face of the earth and the pack was beginning to lose hope in finding them. That was until Derek got a phone call from Deaton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have three more chapters written that I will be editing and posting as I can get to it. Then after that, I will be back to writing which will probably mean posting less often. I really hope everyone is enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. Drop me a comment and let me know what you think. Enjoy.
> 
> PS: Chapter 8 will be a dirty smut fest, so prepare yourselves.


	7. New Arrivals

The week after Ethan and Aiden turned up missing had been very stressful for everyone in the pack. They’d all gotten closer to the twins than they’d all realized and their general sense of worry and feeling powerless to do anything had taken its toll on them all. So, when Stiles arrived at school and found a very non-stressed and ginning Scott, he walked up to Scott with a smirk and said, “Hey Scott, why do you look all happy.”

“Yeah, well it was just a good weekend. After last week of being stressed out about Ethan and Aiden, well Isaac and I… we… had lots of stress-relieving sex,” Scott said with a wicked grin. “We did lots of new stuff.”

“Eww… I don’t want to know. Dude stop right there,” Stiles said as he made a face at Scott tensing him.

“Oh, please it's not like I don’t know more about what you and Derek do than I ever wanted to know,” Scott said as he bumped into Stiles with his shoulder.

Stiles just grinned back at his best friend, shook his head and said, “well I can’t fault you on that. Derek and I had similar stress-relieving tactics yesterday.”

Suddenly Scott’s, smile vanished as he caught a strange scent of something that smelled like another wolf, but something was off about it. He immediately tensed up and his expression serious as he concentrated on the scent. Stiles, of course, was busy babbling about his latest video game obsession that he actually got Derek to play. “Yeah and we turned it into a sex game, of course, the one who lost the most matches after ten rounds got to be the bottom for the day and I totally won,” Stiles said smugly. “That alpha’s ass was mine,” he continued only just now realizing that Scott’s attention was elsewhere. “Dude are you even listening to me?” he said in mock frustration as he began to look in the direction that Scott was looking.

“Stiles, I smell something,” Scott said with a serious tone while trying to act like he never heard about Stiles and Derek’s sex game antics.

“What? Hey, I showered ok, I can’t help it that Derek routinely covers me in every bodily fluid he can manage to scent mark me. You kinky werewolves,” Stiles said with a wicked grin as his mind drifted back to Derek.

“God, No. Not that Stiles, and way too much information. I smell something almost like a wolf, but it's off, somethings not right.” Scott said with a slight growl in his voice.

He began to follow the scent with Stiles walking nervously behind him. The scent led them around to the side of the school away from the rush of students going into the school. There stood a guy about Scott’s height, well built with short black hair wearing tight jeans and an equally tight shirt that well showed off his built physique. The stranger stood grinning mischievously at Scott. “I wondered how long it would take you to notice me,” the strange teen said with a twisted grin as he looked at both Scott and Stiles.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” Scott asked in a commanding tone.

“Hey, no need to be all defensive. Name’s Theo, Theo Rankin and I’m here because I’m a new student.” Theo looked down a moment and then looked at Scott and said, “Scott, we knew each other as kids many years ago, before my parents moved us away. It was like the first grade.”

Scott’s mind began to search through his memories. He hadn’t thought about first grade in a very long time, but he did remember it being one of his better years in school as he remembered having a friend that year. “Theo! Oh my god. Is that you?” Scott said with a grin on his face as his defensiveness melted away.

“Yes, it's me. I’m back, and what a surprise that my old friend is a werewolf now, how awesome is that!” Theo said with an enthusiastic smile. Stiles was watching Theo closely; he didn’t like how this all felt. It was all too coincidental for his taste.

“Not so loud!” Scott said with mild frustration. “What are you Theo, you smell like a wolf, but something is off,” Scott asked tensely. Stiles still looked very nervous and scowled in Theo’s direction.

“You’re very right, I am part wolf, but hey it's complicated and probably right now is not the time to go into it. I’ll explain everything to you later ok.” Theo said seriously. “Just so you know, I do have another motive for being here, I really want to be in your pack. I’m kind of alone and I really don’t want to be an omega. I’ve seen what happens to omegas, it's not pretty.”

Scott looked at Theo, studying his face trying to decipher if he should trust him before finally saying, “Ok, sure man. We will talk later. Just… don’t cause any trouble. Ok!”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Scotty boy. Hey, I’ll catch you later,” Theo said as he smiled and turned to walk into the school.

“What do you think Stiles? Should we trust him?” Scott asked.

“Scotty boy! He called you Scotty boy. Only I get to call you Scotty boy,” said Stiles as he flailed in frustration. “Dude, how random is it that some guy you knew for like one year suddenly shows up wanting to be part of the pack. ‘Hey, I’m Theo. Remember me. We were best friends, you should trust me now,’ I mean really Scott how thick does he think we are. I don’t trust him.” Stiles said with a slightly pouty face.

Scott grinned at Stiles, “do you not trust him or are you jealous that I had another friend at one time.”

“What! No, I mean. No!” Stiles said with a pouty face.

* * *

At lunch, they told Lydia, Jackson, Isaac, and Liam about the conversation that morning with Theo. The moment Theo came into the cafeteria Scott pointed him out to the pack. Lydia gave the new teen a long appraising eye and both her and Isaac were of the opinion to hear him out and see what happens. Stiles, of course, was still very anti-Theo for reasons of his own, that had nothing to do with jealousy. Jackson simply said, “He looks like he’d be good in a fight.” Causing Lydia to roll her eyes and say, “Does he now?”

Liam had been quiet the whole time because he’d been staring at Theo from the moment he walked into the cafeteria and seemed to be smiling and blushing as he watched the new senior’s every move.

Scott noticed Liam staring and asked, “Liam, have you been listening? Are you staring at Theo?”

Liam seemed to snap back to reality, blushed, and nervously replied, “No… Um… yes, I was listening… I um… What were we talking about?”

Scott grinned knowingly at Liam, “Look its ok if you were, he is a nice-looking guy, but we don’t know if we can trust him yet. So, what are your thoughts Liam, and I’m not talking about whatever you were just fantasizing about.”

Liam blushed and grinned before saying, “Well I don’t know. I mean I kind of hope we can trust him, but I think we need to hear him out and see if he gives us a reason not to trust him.”

Lydia caught Isaac’s eye and gave him a knowing look that said, ‘those two are totally hooking up.’ Isaac just nodded to her in agreement. Then Lydia said to Isaac, “just remember I called it first.” Isaac nodded in agreement with a smirk.

Stiles looked confused at Lydia and Isaac and said, “Hey, hey, hey, you two are not allowed to have secret mind conversations without the rest of us.”

They just smirked and laughed in response. Both Scott and Liam looked at them with confused faces having missed the entire exchange.

“Stiles, can you call Derek and see if he wants to meet with Theo after school, maybe like a pack meeting.” Scott knew that it would make Stiles happy to talk to Derek anyway. He could have called or texted himself, but this always makes Stiles happy.

“Sure, I’ll go give him a call,” as he happily jumped up to call his mate.

Theo sat eating across the cafeteria from where he saw Scott and his friends gathered. He could hear at least snippets of their conversation and knew they were talking about him which made him grin. He started off trying to avoid staring in their direction hoping they would think he couldn’t hear. But then as he happened to glance up, he noticed the younger beta staring at him. At first, he thought the boy was keeping an eye on him, but he soon began to realize he was staring at him with lust in his eyes. So, Theo did what came naturally to Theo and he stared back, licking his lips seductively so the boy could see. He spent the rest of his meal, eating as seductively as he could and watching the reaction from across the room. ‘Oh, I bet this one will be fun to break in,’ Theo thought to himself with amusement.

He watched Scott’s friend Stiles wander off by himself to make a phone call and he thought about following to try to hear the conversation, but he figured that would look too suspicious. Plus, he had no reason to mistrust these people, though he didn’t trust easily. So he just sat there slowly finishing his meal while still getting occasional looks from the young beta, who apparently had been called out for staring already, which had made Theo laugh to himself.

* * *

Derek’s phone went off again right after he hung up with Stiles, and he answered saying, “What now Stiles?”

“Hello Derek, it’s me. Am I interrupting anything?” Deaton said in a serious tone.

“Oh Deaton, sorry. What’s up?”, Derek replied as he set his book down.

“I just received a very interesting text from Satomi. It’s about Ethan and Aiden.” Deaton said getting right to the point.

“Satomi? What did she say?” Derek asked as he stood up.

“You’re not going to like this Derek,” Deaton said as he tried to brace Derek for the news.

“Deaton, just tell me!” Derek said gruffly as he began to pace.

“Deucalion asked for them to come to see him and they agreed. She said that they are safe and under her protection, but that we are not to interfere.” Deaton explained the basics of the text.

Derek practically roared in frustration and then said in a growl, “they did what? We’re not to interfere!”

Deaton heard something smash through the phone and he was glad that he hadn’t delivered the message in person. “Derek, it’s my understanding that Deucalion is being taught by Satomi. That he is seeking redemption for what he’s done. It is possible that he means them no harm.”

“And it’s equally possible that it’s a trap. I can’t believe Satomi. Why would she not want us to be there or offer assistance?” Derek asked rhetorically. “Why would they go to him?” hurt sounding in Derek’s voice.

“I have no answers Derek other than Satomi and her pack are very reclusive and don’t like interacting with any other packs if at all possible,” replied Deaton.

“Thanks for the info, Deaton. I’m having a pack meeting this afternoon anyway. You’re welcome to come. There is a new omega in town who we are going to talk to. He’s in high school of course,” Derek said while still trying to calm himself down.

“I’ll be there Derek. If you’d like I can be ready with mountain ash just in case,” said Deaton calmly.

“Good idea Deaton,” replied Derek before he hung up. Derek knew he’d never be able to concentrate on his book, so he decided to take off for a run through the preserve. He might even end up near the school to keep a close watch on this new omega.

* * *

After school the pack began to gather at the loft, Derek had only just returned from his run and sat reading on his recliner as the pack began to filter in. Stiles had immediately gone and cuddled up into Derek’s lap making him scowl slightly as he was forced to put his book down. “How do you always show up during a really good part of a book,” he said teasingly to Stiles as he put the book down.

“Hey sorry to inconvenience you, I’ll just go sit over there,” Stiles quipped as he started to get up, but Derek pulled him back down wrapping his arms around his mate before pulling their lips together for a passionate kiss. 

“I’m sorry baby, you know I’m just teasing you. I’ve missed you,” Derek slurred into Stiles' ear as he let his teeth graze against Stiles’ ear lobe making him shudder with lust.

“You saw me yesterday Derek,” Stiles chuckled as Derek proceeded to nibble and suck on his ear. The rest of the pack had finally gotten accustomed to watching Derek and Stiles cuddling activities which usually led to Scott and Isaac doing the same. Lydia and Jackson just sat there looking at each other awkwardly.

Their cuddling was interrupted by the front door buzzer going off. Derek got up and hit the button to open the door allowing the newcomer access to the elevator. Derek had long sense given everyone in the pack key cards giving them access so it was only guests that he had to do this for.

The elevator came to a stop and Theo opened the sliding door and stepped out into the loft. “Hey, nice place here. I like it. Very industrial,” Theo said with his usual smug mischievous grin while taking note of the room and its occupants. He zeroed in on the young beta for a moment but pulled his attention to the scowling man walking towards him.

Derek walked towards the newcomer with a neutral scowl on his face and said gruffly, “You must be Theo. I’m Derek Hale, the alpha. I will excuse the fact that you’ve entered my territory without making your presence known to me first, but I need you to explain to me why you are here and what your intentions are!”

For the first time that day, the pack saw Theo’s demeanor change. He lowered his gaze and ever so slightly, bared his neck to the alpha as a sign of submission. “I am sorry that I didn’t contact you first, I do know that is normally customary in packs, but with what I’ve been through I am cautious, especially with alphas. To be honest I wanted to see what your betas were like before I approached you. In my experience mean and shitty betas usually means a mean and shitty alpha. I was of course relieved by your very good-natured and friendly betas. So again, my apologies.”

Derek nodded in understanding but still gave Theo his unflinching scowl face. His eyebrows on full force.

“As far as my intentions, I am not here to cause problems. Believe me, that is the last thing I want. I just want to be a part of a pack so that maybe, I can feel safe again. I haven’t… been safe in a really long time,” said Theo as genuine sadness crept over his face which did not go unnoticed by Derek.

Derek’s face softened a bit as he asked, “Are you running from someone? Or something?”

Theo’s visage cracked a bit further as a look of fear washed over him. He looked around at the pack and then back to Derek before saying, “Yes, I’ve been running for so long. They took everything from me, my fam…” Theo’s words caught in his throat as he choked down his emotions. “and they made me into this, whatever I am.”

Derek looked at the faces of his pack who all had empathetic and quizzical expressions directed at Theo. Then he said to Theo, “If you feel comfortable telling us about it, it might go a long way towards our understanding and trusting you. Why don’t we all gather at the dining table, where we can all talk and if you feel comfortable you can tell us your story.”

Theo gulped as he really didn’t want to relive any of his past, but he knew that the only way this pack would ever trust him, was if he could be open and honest with them, plus they’d know if he was lying. Reluctantly he sat down at one end of the table while the pack all sat down on either side of him, Derek of course at the opposite end staring directly at him. Theo also noticed that the young beta had sat right next to him on his right, which made him feel a lot happier than he would have imagined.

“Whenever you are ready Theo. Just take your time. Also, we have drinks and snacks if you would like something,” Derek said plainly.

“Um sure I’d love something to drink,” Theo said quickly. 

Liam hopped up saying, “I’ll get you something,” as he hurried to the kitchen to pour Theo a large glass of iced tea. The rest of the pack looked at one another with a smirk and Theo couldn’t help but grin as he watched the beta return enthusiastically with his drink. “Here you go Theo, Um… I’m Liam by the way,” as he extended his hand towards Theo.

“Good to meet you Liam, and thank you,” Theo said as he shook Liam’s hand holding onto it a bit longer than normal.

Scott spoke up and said, “I think Liam has the right idea. First, why don’t we do introductions.” Liam looked at Scot with a look of confusion, but then quickly realized what he was talking about.

Lydia started by saying, “I’m Lydia Martin, I am the resident banshee, though I am still learning what that entails. I am also the queen of fashion and party planning.”

Isaac and Jackson both quickly introduced themselves, then Stiles turned to Theo and said, “I’m Stiles, the ALPHA’s boyfriend, and Scott’s BEST friend and brother.”

Theo nodded and grinned at Stiles, “totally understood and no, I’m not trying to take your friend away from you Stiles. In fact, I’d like to be your friend.”

Liam spoke again and said with a dumb grin, “and I’m Liam Dunbar. I’m rather new at all this still,” he said as he stared dreamily into Theo’s face.

Derek rolled his eyes as he looked at Liam’s shameful flirtation and said impatiently, “can we get on with this!” Liam looked down like a scolded puppy and there were a few low giggles around the table causing Liam to stick his tongue out at them.

Theo took a deep breath and began his story. “The people I’m running from are called… The Dre… I can’t. I can’t even say their name. Look if I even told you what they’re called it would open a door for them to find me and more than likely they would kill me and anyone else that got in their way. I can’t let that happen to you guys. So please forgive me if I don’t tell you what they are called.”

The pack looked at each other in confusion before Lydia offered a suggestion, “if you feel uncomfortable saying their name and if it is really as unsafe as you suggest, then call them something else for simplicity sake and only reveal their real name if it becomes absolutely necessary in the future.”

Derek looked at Lydia and replied, “I agree. Can you do that Theo?”

Theo said with relief, “yes absolutely.” He smiled nervously at Derek and took a deep breath and begun his tale, “My life was normal and great when I lived here in Beacon Hills, it was the last time in my life that I remember being really happy. I was in the first grade; I knew Scott; my parents were happy; I loved my life. But then my parents got job offers up north and we moved up to Portland. We were happy for a while and I was beginning to make new friends at school. My happiness was short-lived because then things changed. I remember overhearing my parents talking about children disappearing and bodies being found in random places, but I was a kid, none of that really registered to me. I thought it all sounded exciting until it was my sister that was taken.” Theo stopped to collect himself for a moment as he heard a few gasps from the pack.

“Our lives were shattered, and my parents were heartbroken. The police had no leads to any of the cases and so weeks went by with no news. Then one night I had gone to bed early because my parents were fighting, and I remember all the electricity in the house began to flicker. I heard muffled yelling and what sounded like a struggle.” Theo stopped as he tried to force himself to keep going. “Then I heard my mom scream and my dad yelling for someone to stop. I ran out of my room towards the noise and stopped in my tracks as I saw my mother lying dead on the floor and my dad was struggling to get away from… Then I heard his neck snap and watched him…” Theo stopped as he tried to keep himself together, he was shaking but he knew that if he cried, he might never stop, and he really didn’t want to show weakness. If you showed weakness you died.

Lydia reached out and touched his arm for a brief moment and considering it was the first real act of compassion shown to him in a very long time, Theo almost didn’t know how to respond. He just looked at her with questioning eyes full of confusion. Something that did not go unnoticed by Lydia’s discerning eyes.

Finally, Theo took another deep breath and continued his story, “There are three of them, these ‘Doctors’, though they would be better-called butchers. They are all completely covered, with no skin showing ever. It’s like they are wearing a full-body scuba suit, so they were always completely sealed up. Their suits had mechanical parts and machines that would do various things and they somehow affected the electromagnetic fields around them.” Theo looked around at the pack and said with a tiny grin, “They are a steampunk, cosplayers wet dream but in a terrifying serial killer kind of way.”

Theo’s face went back to being serious as he continued to speak, “when I walked into the room, I only saw the one standing over my dad. But suddenly two more stood on either side of me as if they just appeared from thin air. They grabbed me, while the other stepped over my dad and approached me. Out of his arm came a syringe full of some liquid and he jabbed it into my neck and injected me with it. Everything went black. When I woke up, I was in some underground laboratory, and it stunk of piss and shit and death. There were other children in cages, some alive, some dead. Then I realized I was in agony. My chest hurt so bad I could barely breathe and when I looked down, I saw an incision line with stitches over my heart.” Theo’s voice cracked and a tear slid down his face before he could stop it. “I later found out that they had taken…”

Liam reached out and grabbed Theo’s hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Theo looked at Liam in confusion before looking down at his hand being held and again had no idea how to respond to such genuine kindness, so he just stared into Liam’s face and Liam didn’t flinch or look away. Theo thought to himself, ‘could I have happiness here? Do I even deserve happiness?’

Liam blushed a little and reluctantly took his hand away. Theo took a few sips of tea to cool his dry throat and then gave Liam a tiny smile before he continued. “As you may have guessed, they had taken my sister. What I didn’t know at that moment was that she was already dead. They had taken her heart and had removed my perfectly good heart and given me hers.”

The silence in the room was palatable as the pack looked at him with expressions of horror. “Why would they do that?” Scott asked almost pleading for some rational explanation. Stiles just looked at Theo now with an expression of compassion, his previous petty grudges falling away. Derek growled in anger and clenched his fists. Lydia looked like she already had a theory bubbling in her brain and sat stoically listening.

“Well at the time I didn’t’ understand any better than any of you right now. I remember screaming at them and yelling until I couldn’t scream anymore, asking them why, but they just ignored me like it all meant nothing. Most of their experiments were failures and the kids would either be killed or abandoned, but usually killed. Sometimes they would take parts from them and keep them preserved. I… saw so many kids die,” Theo stopped again as his resolve broke and more stray tears ran down his face.

In spite of how angry Derek was after hearing of this terrible cruelty, he spoke with a very calm and sympathetic tone and said, “Theo if you need to stop you can.”

Theo looked up at Derek and could see that he knew something of pain himself, “No, I’m fine. I need to do this. You guys are my last chance at finding a home.” Theo steeled himself and then continued, “I was not a failure. Not quite a success but not a failure either, so they kept me alive for some reason. I would have been better off had I died, but they kept me and used me. They made me do things, to help them, to prove my usefulness, and slowly over time, I began to pick up what they were doing by watching and listening. The short version is that they were taking kids who had transplanted organs. To the Doctors, it made the kids into genetic chimeras since they would have two distinct genetic signatures. Something about being a chimera allows them to infuse the person with specific genetic markers from supernatural creatures, thus making genetic hybrids between humans and supernatural beings. I know that I am part werewolf, but I am also part something else, and I don’t even know what that something is, they never told me.”

“Did they turn you? Are they werewolves?” Derek asked as he fought his own anger at these monsters.

“No, they are human. Or at least they used to be human. I don’t know what they are now. There was a man in a tank of fluid. They took him everywhere they went. The tank kept him alive and they extracted fluid from him. He was their source for werewolf genetics,” Theo answered.

“But wait, I thought you told us that being bitten by a werewolf isn’t really like a virus thing. That it was more magical in nature,” Isaac asked Derek quizzically.

Derek frowned in thought, “Well that is what I have always been led to believe.”

“Oh no, your completely right Derek,” Theo said quickly. “They were working towards mixing the supernatural with the natural, magic with science. Their entire lives and existence were based on it. They themselves were part of the experiments, they were always injecting themselves with stuff. Somehow, they were able to extract what it was to be a werewolf magically and somehow make it something that would infect their victims on a genetic level. But before that would even work, they would graft genetically similar organs or parts to their subjects. Every child taken was either an organ transplant case of some kind or had some other favorable generic makeup like me. In that case, they would transplant something into us. Then we would essentially be genetic chimeras. Once we survive that process, they would infect us with the werewolf serum and god only knows what else. I know they had lots of similar serum for other supernatural beings. Then we would either live or die.”

Stiles spoke up and asked, “so what was all this for? I mean what was their purpose in all this. It seems to me like they had an end game grander than just making hybrids.”

Lydia catching on to Stiles train of thought added, “it’s like lab rats being used to test medications. Their only function is to show the desired outcome of a process. If they didn’t get the desired outcome, they, terminated the experiment. There had to be a grander scheme going on. Maybe something for themselves I have to wonder.”

Theo smiled at both Stiles and Lydia and said, “you too are the smart ones, I can tell. You are both on point. I know they had some grand scheme, but for the life of me I could never puzzle it out. I just know they kept me around because something about my hybrid genetics was useful to them. They would occasionally take blood and, well… other fluids from me.”

Several at the table gasped and Stiles said, “you don’t mean they…”

“Yes, they made me give them my semen. Quite regularly. Beyond that, I don’t know what they did with it, and I don’t want to know.

“Fucking hell,” Stiles said as he angrily banged his fist on the table. “These assholes need to die.”

Derek put his hand on the back of Stiles’ neck and began rubbing circles trying to calm his mate, before asking Theo, “so how did you get away from them. It sounds like you’re either useful to them or you’re dead. I assume they didn’t just let you go.”

Theo nodded at Derek, “you are absolutely right. They didn’t let me go. I guess I had earned enough of their trust that they had gotten lazy with their normal security methods around me. One night after they had left to go do whatever they went to do, I realized that they hadn’t sealed the passage which led out to where they through the bodies out into the river. I took off down the passage and the moment I was in the fresh air I just bolted. I jumped into the river and let it sweep me as far away as I could until I couldn’t stand the cold any longer. I went to shore, stole some dry clothes, and a truck, and took off as fast as I could.

“Did they chase after you?” Derek asked.

“Honestly not that I am aware of. I’ve only been free of them for about six months now.” Theo answered.

“Wait, you mean to tell me that. They've had you all this time?” Stiles said with a look of horror on his face.

Theo looked at Stiles and answered, “Yes, since I was six years old. I’ve known nothing but death and pain.”

Liam and Isaac both had tears in their eyes as they listened. Stott looked as though his entire view of the world had been shattered. Even Lydia was fighting to keep tears from messing up her mascara as she visualized the horrors of Theo’s story.

“To answer your question Derek, if they were trying to find me, they didn’t reveal themselves. They might know exactly where I am, but I honestly don’t know. They did seem to be very pragmatic, so they probably just wrote me off as escaped and went about their business. For the last six months though, I’ve been so paranoid, always watching over my shoulder. Flinching every time, I see the power flicker. But so far, I’ve seen no real evidence of them. I also watch the local news anywhere I go. If kids start disappearing, then I know they are around.” Theo stopped to take another drink of his tea.

After a few moments of silence, Derek asked, “so what brought you to us? You could have gone anywhere across the country. Why us?”

Theo watched Derek’s face carefully as he answered, “I ran into another pack in the northern part of California. Honestly, I was on my way as far south as I could get when they came across me. They were vicious and brutal and tried to force me into their ranks. While I was there, I heard them talking about the Hale pack down in Beacon Hills, which of course caught my attention. They were planning to come here to force you guys to join or die. They are a pack of Alphas and I couldn’t understand why they wanted me because I was no alpha, but then I quickly understood that they wanted to make me pack then kill me to absorb my power. So, I escaped and ran. I was needless to say very glad that they didn’t kill you.”

“Not for lack of trying,” Derek said darkly. “We know that pack. Most of them are dead now.”

Theo looked genuinely surprised, “wow, that is no small feat to defeat that group.”

“We are no ordinary pack,” Derek replied with a grin as he looked at his pack with pride.

“Ethan and Aiden are still alive, but they are missing. They’ve been trying to make things up to us, but now they're gone,” Scott said sadly.

“What they are still alive?” Theo asked with a shocked expression.

“Yes, and they are working very slowly to gain our trust too, but it may never happen,” Derek answered while studying Theo’s reaction. “They’ve been missing for over a week now.”

Theo sat in silence as he thought about his options. He did not trust anyone from the Alpha pack, no matter how much they wanted redemption. He had seen some of the things they’d done, but then he thought about some of the things that he had done, and he wondered again if he deserved to be trusted.

“Deucalion is also still alive, though apparently, he has gone off to a monastery or something to atone for his sins. I’ll believe that when I see it. Just thought you should know he’s still alive. All the rest are dead,” said Derek darkly.

“Well, he’ll need to stay there the rest of his life if he hopes to atone for anything he’s done. Maybe I should be there with him,” said Theo with his eyes staring down at the table in front of him.

Derek stood up and walked over to Theo motioning for him to stand up. Theo reluctantly stood and readied himself for a beating or whatever the alpha deemed him worthy of. Instead, he felt arms envelop him and the alpha’s voice spoke quietly and soothingly, “You were a victim of those monsters, you don’t deserve to be punished for their actions. You have a home here; we will work on you becoming part of the pack. You’re not alone anymore, your safe.”

Theo’s resolve crumpled and he began to sob into the alpha’s shoulder letting out a lifetime’s worth of pain and suffering. It just seemed to pour out of him uncontrollably. The rest of the pack got up and took turns hugging Theo and holding him as he continued to cry. Last of all Liam hugged him as his own tears leaked down his cheeks. Theo held onto the boy tightly and breathed in his intoxicating scent and by the time they let go of each other the rest of the pack had settled into various positions around the room trying to look busy.

Theo backed away from Liam and looked into his puppy dog eyes and adorable face and his heart just melted, “thanks for that cutie.”

Liam blushed and smiled as he looked up into Theo’s face, “anytime Theo. I am here for you.”

Deaton, who had been listening quietly from the kitchen, took this moment to reveal himself. He’d put away his bottle of mountain ash and he walked up to Derek and gave him a worried smile. “That one will take a lot of work to make whole again Derek.”

“I could say the same for most of us, Deaton,” Derek said grimly as he looked at his former emissary.

“True. I just hope that those things don’t come looking for him. They don’t sound like anything we’d want to mess with. Plus, I have heard stories of these things. None of it is pleasant,” Deaton said with a twisted-up face as he thought of the reports, he’d received over the last ten years of these beings' activities. Every emissary in the country was aware of them and told to keep their packs away from these things at all costs.

Derek brought Deaton over to meet Theo and said, “Theo. I would like to introduce you to my family’s former emissary. He is technically retired these days, but he still helps us when he can. Theo gave him a wary eye before extending his hand to him. “Good to meet you. I’m Theo.”

“Sorry for the subterfuge, we can’t be too careful with visiting omegas,” Deaton said calmly.

“You look and smell really familiar. Do you have a sister?” Theo asked nervously.

“Ah yes, you would have met my sister if you’d ran into the alpha pack. My sister unfortunately for her would never listen to reason about Deucalion and it led to her demise. Just know that my sister and I shared differing moral codes and allegiances,” explained Deaton with a hit of sorrow escaping his stoic mask.

“I’m sorry to hear that. I know what it's like to lose a sister.” Theo said sadly.

“thank you for your sentiment, but I lost my sister many years ago I’m afraid,” Deaton said as he turned to go speak to Derek.

After a few moments of hushed conversation between Deaton and Derek, Deaton approached Lydia and asked her if they could speak in private. They both made their way up to the roof where no one could hear them. “Ok, what is all this about Deaton?”

“Lydia, I have a proposition for you,” Deaton said in his usual stoic demeanor.

“I’m listening,” Lydia replied as a look of interest crossed her face.

“As you know Lydia, Derek is in need of an emissary. I cannot truly act as Derek’s emissary in any official capacity, and while he has no emissary it could create a potentially difficult situation for him diplomatically. To remedy this issue, I have a two-fold proposal for you,” explained Deaton as he watched the wheels turn in Lydia’s mind.

“So, you want me to become to the new Hale pack emissary,” Lydia said plainly.

Deaton allowed a tiny smile to cross his lips before saying, “Indeed you are correct. I believe that your brilliant mind would be a very valuable asset to the pack. You have the strength of character and determination to face the challenges that would come along with the position. The other part of my proposal, however, is that I will train you with what I know about banshees. I also happen to know a banshee who is willing to teach you in private. It might involve a trip for a few weeks since she is not willing to come here. I will of course also teach you everything you need to know about being an emissary, but I think you should learn about your banshee heritage and abilities first.”

Lydia’s mind went to work weighing the pros and cons of the situation and came to a quick and easy decision. “I accept your offer. I want nothing more than to understand what I am as a banshee and you are absolutely correct that I would function as a very good emissary for Derek. When do we get started?”

Deaton smiled a genuine smile of relief before he could stop himself and he said, “I will contact my banshee friend and set up a time for you to make the trip. If you like we can announce this to the pack as soon as our guest is gone. I think it better to keep this a pack secret for now.”

* * *

After some idle chatter amongst the group and a few jokes thrown out to lighten the mood, it occurred to Derek that Theo had no family and might not have a place to live, so he asked, “Theo, where are you staying right now?”

Theo sighed and looked a bit embarrassed but answered, “Well… in my truck mostly. I go to school really early to shower and brush my teeth, but yeah.”

Derek got the pack's attention and asked, “Does anyone have a place that Theo could stay or have any ideas?” Derek asked the pack.

Liam licked his lips and then spoke up, “Derek. I think he could stay at my house. I can ask my parents; we just have to come up with a story.”

Theo’s heart skipped at the thought of being that near Liam and he asked, “Liam, are you sure. I mean I don’t want to put your family out. But it would be great if I could.”

“It will be fine, I’ll talk to them tonight,” Liam answered, “and it's not like they can’t afford it, I mean they are both…” Liam paused not wanting to say the word Doctor.

“They both what?” Theo asked with a grin.

“Well my step-dad is a medical doctor at the hospital and my mom works as a children's psychiatrist,” Liam answered while hoping that it didn’t make Theo uncomfortable.

Theo looked gratefully at Liam and said, “no, it's fine. Just thanks for braking that to me delicately.”

Later that evening, Theo excused himself and assured everyone that he’d be fine in his truck for one more night and reluctantly the pack had let him go. Deaton who had stayed longer than normal then cleared his throat and said, “I have an announcement!”

The pack quieted down and Derek looked to Deaton with a confused look but waited for Deaton to speak. “As all of you know, I am not really by werewolf law, functioning as Derek’s emissary. I have found someone who I think would be a perfect fit for this role and she has been here the whole time. Derek, of course, you have the final say in this as alpha, but I propose that Lydia Martin be the next Hale pack emissary.”

Mouths dropped as all eyes turned to look at Lydia who sat smugly smiling to herself. Derek turned to look at Lydia and a huge smile engulfed his face and he said, “I wholeheartedly agree. Lydia, I would be honored for you to be my new emissary.” Cheers erupted from the pack as everyone hugged and congratulated Lydia and she told them about the plan for her to first learn about being a banshee, then to start training in earnest with Deaton.

Derek quietly surveyed his growing pack with a sense of pride and accomplishment. Just six months ago, he had nothing of a pack left. Now he truly felt like he was rebuilding at least part of what he lost. He knew he could never replace his family, but this young pack of his came very close.

* * *

Liam had gone home that night and talked to his parents about Theo. He told them that Theo was seventeen and a senior, that his parents were dead, and that he’d been through too many bad foster care situations. He’d explained to them that Theo had just taken off to be on his own, and that he was living out of his truck but that he wanted to finish high school. Liam’s parents were very sympathetic and very impressed that Theo wanted to finish school and that he had voluntarily enrolled himself in order to finish. So, they had easily agreed to let Theo stay in their spare room.

Theo arrived at Liam’s house after school the next day and parked his truck on the curb. It was a very nice upscale neighborhood which meant that Liam’s parents probably had no shortage of money. Liam had ridden home with him and had walked happily to the front door and unlocked it. Liam turned around to see Theo just standing beside his truck looking at the house in awe.

“Theo, come on. It’s ok. This is your new home,” Liam said while giving Theo a concerned smile.

Theo began walking toward the house. Even when his parents had been alive, they had never lived anywhere this nice and since their deaths, he’d lived in near squalor. He walked in and was amazed by how nice and spacious Liam’s house was. The foyer led into a spacious living room that adjoined an equally spacious kitchen. A huge formal dining room lay off to the side of the kitchen in its own alcove with huge bay windows. Liam gave him the grand tour and very proudly showed him the gaming room full of several of the latest gaming systems and all the accessories. Theo had never really gotten to play video games, but he knew what they were.

Theo couldn’t help but smile, not because of all the amazing things that Liam had in his house but because it seemed to make Liam happy. He watched the smiling sophomore as he led him through the house, bubbling with excitement and Theo felt a twinge of desire growing for the boy. Finally, they went upstairs, and Liam showed Theo to his room, where Theo dropped his one duffle bag of clothes and considered himself moved in. Liam looked at the bag and said, “This weekend we are going shopping, maybe Lydia will go with us, she is such a good shopper.” Theo just smiled at him and nodded his acceptance of the plan. Liam then brought him down the hall to show him his bedroom.

Liam sat on the edge of his bed while he watched Theo look around. The room was filled with punk band posters, a bookshelf of books and comics along with some collectibles, and a rather large desk complete with monster-sized gaming computer with three screens, all of which Theo thought was probably all very normal and cool, but what got his attention the most what not what he could see, but what he could smell. The room was saturated with the scent of Liam and Theo almost staggered a bit from the sheer sensation of it. Then he caught an even more intense scent and it was fresh. It was the scent of arousal and it was pouring off Liam.

Theo’s heart rate went up as be felt his own arousal building and he looked into the face of Liam who was just staring at him with those very lust-filled eyes. Theo finally decided to just be direct, “You’re a horny little fucker aren’t you,” before grinned down at the younger beta.

Liam bit his lower lip and nodded at him sheepishly and grinned. Theo acted before he could talk himself out of it and pulled Liam up into his arms while pressing their lips together. Liam moaned and melted into him, his own arms wrapping desperately around Theo. They kissed for what seemed like forever before the sound of Liam’s mother calling him from downstairs broke their fevered moment.

They pulled away from each other and Liam got up and paced back and forth trying to will his erection to go away before he went downstairs. Theo walked to his bedroom while chuckling back at Liam’s predicament, saying, “it’s not my fault. I’ve been in my room the whole time,” then dodged a pillow being thrown at this head.

Liam hurried into the bathroom and texted his mom, “I’m in the bathroom, be down in a few. Theo is in his room. I’ll bring him down in a minute.”

She sent a text back, “Ok, no rush.”

After a lot of thinking about grandma and math and asparagus, Liam’s problem had gone down to normal size and he hurried out of the bathroom and motioned for Theo to follow him. They made their way downstairs and Liam’s mother greeted her son with a kiss and then turned to greet Theo saying with a smile, “You must be Theo. Welcome to our home. I want you to feel at home here and if you need anything just let me know.”

“I appreciate this so much Mrs. Geyer,” Theo said in his politest voice.

“Well, you boys go entertain yourselves. I’m about to start dinner. Your father will most likely be late again, but he said to go on without him,” she said with a smile. “The life of a doctor.”

Theo’s face dropped and he felt panic grip him. Liam heard the change in his heart and quickly said, “Ok thanks mom, we’ll be upstairs,” then he dragged Theo upstairs to his room and sat him down on his bed. “Theo are you ok?” Liam asked with a pained expression.

Theo tried to calm down and started taking deep breaths. “I’m sorry Liam, I forgot you said your dad’s a… doctor. I guess that is a bit of a trigger word for me.”

Liam just wrapped his arms around Theo with his face pressed against the older boy's chest and hugged him tightly. He could hear Theo’s heart rate slowing down to normal as he continued to hold him. As Liam breathed in he caught Theo’s scent, which made Liam shudder with desire. He began to nuzzle into Theo’s chest into his scent.

Theo’s arms enveloped Liam, holding him in place. One of his hands moved up to thread through Liam’s hair, causing the younger boy to let out a tiny moan before he could stop himself. “Liam, we shouldn’t do this. You don’t really want me; I am broken goods. I’m no good for you,” Theo said softly as he pulled his hands away from Liam.

Liam pulled back from Theo and looked him in the face with a concerned look and said, “you don’t get to tell me what I want. I want this. I want you. I don’t care if you're broken, let me help ease the pain.” Then he climbed into Theo’s lap straddling him and pressed his lips to Theo’s.

At first, Theo tried to resist, but his own lust overtook him, and he grabbed Liam a little more roughly than he intended and pulled him closer as their kiss exploded passionately. Liam’s mouth opened as they kissed allowing Theo’s probing tongue to slide in. Liam sucked and slurped on Theo’s tongue as he ground down on his crotch while his hands roamed Theo’s back. Theo stood up with Liam still gripped around his body then pulled the younger teen loose and threw him roughly on the bed. Liam landed with a huge grin on his face, while his hands began to run over his chest seductively.

“You are a little wild thing aren’t you Liam?” Theo asked rhetorically. Liam just nodded with a smirk while licking his lips at Theo.

“Get naked now. Do it slowly for me, give me a show. Show me how much of a slut boy you are,” Theo commanded while he sat down in the desk chair nearby to watch.

Liam shuddered with excitement and crawled down and off the bed to stand in front of Theo, just out of hands reach, and began to slowly and seductively remove his shirt. He threw the shirt to the floor and began running his hands over his bare chest. Then he slowly moved his fingers down his fuzzy treasure trail while biting his lower lip and looking into Theo’s eyes.

Theo could feel himself getting hard inside his jeans as he watched the younger teen. He licked his lips as his eyes looked over Liam’s smaller fit body. He was also surprised by the tiny fur patch between the boy's pecs and he considered that Liam must have hit puberty early.

Liam’s hands slowly moved down to his jeans as he began to slowly unbutton them. With a wicked grin on his face, he began to lower the zipper while watching Theo’s lust-filled face. Liam grinned wickedly as he turned and gyrated his hips as he began to slowly reveal his taught bubble butt framed by a black jockstrap to Theo before slowly sliding the jeans all the way down. When he turned to look at Theo, he could practically see Theo squirming in his seat with lust which made Liam grin mischievously. He kicked away his jeans and slowly walked over to Theo offering himself to the older teen. Theo stood up and commanded with lust in his voice, “Undress me now, but you don’t get to touch me yet, just undress me.”

Liam whined a little but quickly began to do as he was instructed. He quickly worked to remove Theo’s shirt, then putting it his face to inhale his scent before tossing it away. He got to his knees and reached up to start undoing Theo’s jeans. He slowly popped the button and then began unzipping. Liam’s eyes immediately saw Theo’s dark hair peeking out through the opening and he realized that Theo was ‘going commando’. He reached up and pulled the jeans down and gasped as Theo’s thick uncut cock popped out before him. It was at least eight inches long and was leaking pre as Liam just stared at it while licking his lips.

“Like what you see?” Theo said as he watched Liam practically drool. He was happy that the teen was so good at following directions which pleased Theo’s dominant side a great deal. “So, tell me, Liam. Do you like being dominated?”

Liam grinned up at Theo and said without hesitation, “Yes sir. I do sir. Please use me.”

Theo smiled down at the teen with glee in his eyes and said, “I have hit the jackpot with you, haven’t I.” He thought about what he wanted to do first and then settled on a course of action in his mind. “Ok, I want you to lay on the bed. Since you don’t have any restraints that I can see, we’ll do without that for now. Put your hands up over your head and don’t touch me or reach down. If you do, I will have to punish you. Understood.”

Liam quickly answered enthusiastically, “Yes sir!” as he quickly got into position.

“I know you want to taste my cock. Hell, you probably want to taste every inch of me don’t you because you’re a good little slut aren’t you,” Theo asked as he moved slowly closer to the bed. 

Liam moaned as he squirmed in anticipation and replied, “Yes sir, I’m a good little slut, sir. Please, I want to taste you, sir.”

Theo reached down and gathered a glob of pre from his cock showing it to Liam and said, “Is this what you want slut?” before sliding his finger into his own mouth to enjoy his pre, while Liam gasped and moaned in frustration and longing.

Theo climbed on the bed, still not touching Liam, and moved to kiss him, allowing Liam to have a lingering taste if his pre which made the younger beta moan into the kiss. Slowly Theo moved to Liam’s ear where he licked and nibbled causing him to whimper and moan as he squirmed. Theo’s tongue then licked its way down to Liam’s neck where he nibbled and bit just short of drawing blood.

“Fuck yes, please sir,” Liam begged the older teen. Theo breathed in Liam’s scent as he nuzzled into his neck while licking and biting. Then slowly moved his mouth lower to Liam’s nipples. His tongue lashed out at them teasingly before his teeth bit down making Liam shudder and moan as he fought to keep his hands above his head. Theo’s hands began to roam the teen's chest and torso as he sucked and bit his now tender nipples till they were red and swollen. He lifted his head to look into Liam’s face and smiled knowing the horny bliss he was in, licked his lips, and then shoved his face into one of Liam’s fuzzy pits. Theo breathed in his heady sweaty lust-filled aroma and the scent drove him wild. He growled as his tongue lashed out to begin bathing the younger beta. Liam let out a moan and said, “oh fuck yes, please sir lick my dirty pits, sir.”

“Fuck you smell and taste so good my little slut, you’re going to be cleaning my pits every day after I work out,” Theo said before he moaned and continued licking Liam’s fuzzy pit, lapping at it while savoring the taste and smell of him. He became so aroused that he had to pull away as his face shifted and his claws came out. He let out a ferrule growl as he looked down upon Liam with his bright blue glowing eyes.

Liam gasped as he beheld Theo’s wolf form and stared at his beautiful eyes. He made a mental note to ask about his eye color later but not now. Theo forced himself to shift back before sliding himself down to the foot of the bed and began to crawl up Liam’s hairy muscular legs while his hands roamed and explored. Liam was moaning and practically begging for more as Theo slowly worked his way up to Liam’s crotch. He began to rub his face along the fabric of Liam’s jock while he breathed in his musky smell. He could tell that Liam had been wearing it all day and had been sweating off and on. The aroma was intoxicating, and Theo found himself growling with pleasure and his mouth began to work over the fabric. He nibbled and bit gently at the straining pouch as Liam moaned obscenities urging him on. He worked his tongue slowly up under the edge of the fabric and grazed his fuzzy balls causing Liam to arch his back to thrust upwards. Theo grabbed him and held him down, “Now stay still little slut, I am almost there. Be patient.”

Liam whimpered and moaned as he said, “Yes sir, thank you, sir. Please don’t stop, please, I’ll be good,” he begged.

Theo’s hands were now rubbing the fabric of the jock, kneading the impressive bulging package underneath while listening to the teen moan and beg for more. Finally, Theo decided to take pity on the young beta and with one quick motion ripped off the jock with his claws to reveal Liam’s hard uncut cock. Theo licked his lips as he looked down upon a cock that equaled his in every way. Liam’s dick was even thicker than Theo’s and his balls were huge. His mouth watered as he looked down upon Liam’s dick nestled in a thick patch of dark hair, Liam was a very furry boy for being only a sophomore, but Theo loved it.

Theo moved his mouth down to begin licking on Liam’s massive nuts, then sucking each of them into his mouth and slurping on them, as Liam whimpered in pleasure. After he had licked Liam’s crotch until it was dripping wet, his tongue licked its way up Liam’s shaft gathering up the copious amounts of pre that he had leaked all along. The taste was amazing, and Theo moaned as his own cock throbbed with need. Then with one quick movement, his mouth enveloped Liam’s cock, taking in the headfirst and suckling on his foreskin. He slid his tongue underneath it searching and tasting before sliding the skin back to reveal the sensitive head. He plunged his mouth down onto Liam’s cock, swallowing it all the way down and held it there for longer than Liam ever thought would be possible. His throat muscles constricting and suckling on his cock making Liam gasp as he said breathlessly, “Oh yes, Theo that feels so good, please don’t stop. I’ll be your good boy, Oh fuck yes…”

Theo’s hands ran up and down Liam’s body as he sucked the beta’s cock, enjoying the moans and whimpers Liam made while begging him for more. He could tell that Liam was getting close to release from the noises he was making, and he was getting louder. ‘I bet he’s a screamer,’ Theo thought to himself with a chuckle. Then right on cue, Liam quickly asked, “Please sir, can I cum for you? I need to cum so bad.”

Theo pulled off long enough to answer, “You may cum my slutty beta, give me your load,” before his mouth went back to work on Liam’s cock. Theo indeed wanted to taste Liam, he wanted it so bad could barely stand it. He didn’t have to wait long, because suddenly Liam yelled out in ecstasy, “I’m gonna cum, ahhhh…” while jet after jet of his hot spunk shot into Theo’s mouth. The taste was amazing, and he began to gobble up every drop nursing on the beta’s cock like it sustained him. He held the last few jets of cum in his mouth to savor the taste before finally swallowing it all down. Then he felt Liam’s hand run through his hair. He jumped up off of Liam quickly with a displeased look, “I told you not to touch me yet, you were such a good boy up until now, but, I’m gonna have to punish you.”

Liam looked horrified that he had upset Theo and said apologetically, “I’m sorry sir. I forgot; I promise I’ll be better.”

Theo looked at the beta contemplating his punishment before finally saying, “Normally, I would punish you by not letting you suck me off, because I know you want that so very badly don’t you little slut.”

“Yes, please, I’ll do anything as long as I can suck you off, please,” Liam begged.

Theo looked down at Liam and sighed, “since this is your first time. I’ll go easy on you. Stand up.” He waited for Liam to stand up and wait for instructions. Then Theo crawled on the bed with his legs spread slightly. “Ok, now get over here and service me. Show me how much you want my cock. Then we’ll see about your punishment after.”

Liam wasted no time crawling between Theo’s legs and asked, “thank you sir, and may I touch you now sir?”

“Yes, sweet puppy, you can touch me all you want. Just as long as your sweet mouth in on my cock,” Theo said with a wicked smirk.

Liam’s hands ran up Theo’s muscular legs as he moved quickly up to his prize. He buried his face in Theo’s crotch breathing him in and gasping at the heady aroma. His mouth began to lick and work him over suckling gently on each of his balls before finally moving up to take Theo’s cock into his mouth.

“Um… you are such a good slut puppy, licking my balls clean like that. Fuck your mouth feels so good, I am definitely going to make you my full-time bitch puppy. Would you like that?” Theo said as he watched Liam work over his cock.

Liam nodded with glee at Theo without taking the cock from his mouth as he continued to suck him up and down. Theo was shocked at how good of a cocksucker Liam was as he moaned and said, “Fuck you are good at that. I bet you’ve been sucking off your school mates every chance you get haven’t you.”

Liam nodded in agreement again as he took Theo all the way down and held himself there until tears were rolling down his cheeks. Theo wrapped his hands in Liam’s hair and began to thrust up into his mouth. Using his mouth as a fuck hole. “Fuck I wanna cum for you so bad. I hope your hungry puppy.”

Theo didn’t last long, and he cried out with a deep growl as he began to explode in Liam’s hungry mouth. Liam almost choked on the sheer volume of cum that flooded his mouth, but he quickly recovered and began swallowing it down wildly as he continued to suck harder.

Liam continued to suckle on Theo’s cock long after he had stopped cumming as Theo finally pulled him off and said, “I hate to do this puppy, but its time for your punishment.” Theo got up and sat on the edge of the bed and commanded, “lay across my lap with your ass up.” Liam knew what to do and secretly was very excited but tried to act like he was upset at being punished as he moved into position with a pouty face. He knew that his hardening dick would give him away, but he didn’t care.

Theo looked down upon Liam’s sweet fuzzy bubble butt and licked his lips as he ran his hands over them gently massaging them for a moment before suddenly bringing a hand up and then smacking back down hard on one of his ass cheeks. He was sure to only use a normal human amount of strength to do it to gauge Liam’s first reaction. Liam responded with a loud moan and Theo could feel his leaking dick pressing harder against his own cock.

Theo rubbed the spot gently before repeating but this time with even more force causing Liam to cry out in pain. Theo then asked, “are you ok puppy, say green if your good with what’s happening, yellow if you are unsure of something, and red if I need to stop. Promise me.”

“Ye… yes sir,” Liam moaned in response.

Again, Theo smacked down on the same cheek even harder causing Liam to yelp in pain. Each time he would rub the spot for a few moments before smacking it again. Then suddenly he moved to the other side causing Liam to cry out with a yelp before moaning even loader. Theo could feel Liam’s wet leaking cock pressed against his own and Liam began to grind against him. The longer Theo went on spanking him the more he moaned and ground their cocks together.

Finally, Theo decided that Liam had had enough punishment and he rubbed his cheeks gently and said, come lay on the bed with me puppy. They both moved onto the bed and Theo pulled Liam up on top of himself and looked into Liam’s eyes. “You were such a good puppy for me. Did you enjoy yourself?”

Liam nuzzled into Theo’s neck and said, “oh my god yes, can we please do lots of that.”

Theo pulled Liam’s face up and met his lips with his own for a kiss, then said, “As often as you want Liam. Now we should get cleaned up and be ready for dinner before you mom catches us.”

* * *

The boys had just finished showering and getting dressed, making sure to wear the same clothes to hopefully keep Liam’s mother from catching on. They made their way downstairs and found a feast of homemade burgers and hot dogs. “Oh my god mom, this is great. Thank you,” Liam said with a loving smile.

“It’s no trouble son. I know you love burgers and I thought I’d add in hot dogs for good measure. I know you boys are probably starving so dig in,” said Mrs. Geyer with a cheerful smile. The two teens sat down and started putting their food together.

Mrs. Geyer brought them both sodas and sat down to make her own food. She looked at Theo and said, “I am sorry that you’ve had such a bad experience in the foster care system, Theo. I talk to kids all the time with similar experiences, unfortunately. It’s not a perfect system, though there are kids who have good experiences though sadly those are all too few. I just want you to know that this house will be nothing like that. I mean you’re practically an adult, so I plan to treat you as such. You are welcome to stay here; I just expect you to help out around here with chores and keep your room relatively clean. Beyond that, I just want you to feel like you have a safe haven here with us.”

Theo listened to Liam’s mom’s words and he could tell from her heartbeat that she was being truthful in everything she said. It surprised him just how open and giving these people were and again he had no idea how to handle such kindness. He looked nervously to her and said, “Um… I… Thank you, Mrs. Geyer, I really appreciate that. I will do my best to not disappoint you.”

“Oh now none of that Mrs. Geyer stuff, call me Jenna. Now, look. I know you’re young, you both are. I have never expected my son to be perfect and I know all too well that he isn’t. I don’t want you to be worried about whether you will disappoint me. Be worried about whether you will disappoint yourself. Let that be your focus.”

“Mom, can we not with the psycho lecture,” Liam grumbled between bites of his burger.

“Oh, now honey I am just trying to make Theo feel comfortable. I don’t want him to feel like the slightest mistake will get him thrown out of the house,” Jenna said with an amused grin towards her son.

The rest of the dinner went equally well, and the boys stuffed themselves as they talked about school and Liam began to tell Theo about his latest video game obsession. Theo just smiled to himself as he looked at Liam and Jenna, and he wondered if this could really be a home and a new life.

* * *

The boys went to the game room after dinner and Liam introduced Theo to Call of Duty and they both began to play. Liam explained how the controllers worked and it took a bit for Theo to get the hang of it but soon he was doing a decent job of keeping up with Liam. They played for hours while laughing and joking with each other before Jenna called up and said, “Ok, boys… Time for bed.”

They shut down their game and both went to their respective bedrooms and crawled into bed. Theo lay there wishing more than anything that he could crawl into bed with Liam. He also wanted to talk to him about what they were to each other. His mind had been burning with that question all evening. He listened as Jenna puttered around in the kitchen and tracked her movements as she finally made her way to bed. Quickly, Theo got up and slipped his way down the hall to Liam’s room. He opened the door and quickly crawled into bed with a very happy Liam. They kissed and cuddled each other, enjoying each other's scent and the feel of their bodies pressed together. Theo reluctantly pulled away from Liam and sat up and said in a serious tone, “We need to talk Liam.”

This startled Liam and he sat up and asked as worry crossed his face, “did I do something wrong?”

“No, no, you were amazing Liam. I just want to know where we stand and what you want,” Theo answered trying to reassure the beta.

“Oh, Ok. Good,” Liam answered with a smile as he looked into Theo’s face. “What do you wanna know?”

Theo answered, “Well for starters, are you looking for a relationship or just fun. I mean I would understand if you didn’t want to…”

Liam cut him off, “I would love more than anything to be your boyfriend Theo. I want to be with you.”

Theo’s face shown with surprise as he took in the beta’s words. After a few long moments, he found his voice again and said, “are you sure? You don’t know everything about me yet. You don’t know everything I’ve done.”

“And you will tell me when you’re ready, and then we will both process it and move on,” Liam said back. “Hell, you don’t know everything about me yet either. I am no angel myself. I set fire to my school which is why we moved here.”

Theo looked shocked for a moment, but then smiled at the beta and said, “well apparently I don’t know everything about you.” He looked sad for a moment and then went on to explain, “The thing is, I’ve tried before to be with someone and well, when they found out my past, they couldn’t deal. So, I’m not just being skeptical for no reason. I’ve been through this already,” said Theo seriously.

“Look, I’m not that other person. Don’t judge me based on someone else’s reactions. Give me a chance here,” Liam said with a bit of anger in his voice as his temper began to show through.

Theo looked at him closely, took a deep breath then said in defeat, “Ok you win. I would love to be your boyfriend, just know that I’m not perfect and there’s a lot you’re gonna have to take in at some point when I tell you my past. As long as your fine with that then so am I.”

Liam’s anger melted and he smiled up at Theo before saying, “well I’m not perfect either. I happen to have a really bad temper, so more than likely we will get into fights. I may be submissive in bed, but I am a very strong-willed person the rest of the time, believe me.”

Theo nodded and grinned in response before saying, “well I don’t mind a good fight Liam,” then he chuckled. “So, are you always submissive in bed? What kind of things are you into? And was there anything I did that you didn’t like or that you want different?”

Liam sat back in thought for a few minutes for he replied, “well, honestly I am mostly very submissive. I really like being used for the enjoyment of my partner, whether it's them lavishing me as you did or them making me service them. Either way is fucking great for me. Now I do have dominant tendencies but nothing like what I like having done to me. Mostly I like to be versatile.”

“Good!” Theo said with a smile. There are times that I just want to have sex without all the dom/sub stuff, and I love getting fucked as much as I love to fuck. So that’s all good for me.”

Liam smiled before continuing, “as far as what I am into, well, I can’t say that I’ve explored a lot with other people, but I know what I like in porn. It turned me on so much when you started calling me puppy because I really like puppy play, and yes, I liked everything you did, and I want more. But yeah, um… I love getting fucked, of course, I love toys, rimming. I um…” he stopped and began to blush.

“Hey, don’t be embarrassed, I will not judge you about any kink you have or want to try. Just say it.” Theo encouraged.

Liam still blushing said quietly, “I really want to try watersports.”

Theo smiled wide, “well that is something that I would love to do with you along with the puppy play. What else?”

Liam’s face lit up with excitement as they seemed to mesh so well with their kinks, but then he began to think of a fantasy that he had been having since he became a part of the pack. A look of dread crossed his face as he thought about saying his fantasy out loud. He could see Theo looking concerned at him as if say anything, and then Liam blurted out, “I have this huge fantasy that I am the play toy of the whole pack, just being passed around and used.” He then turned away in shame waiting for Theo to scoff at him for wanting to be such a slut especially after they just agreed to be boyfriends, but nothing like that happened. Instead, Theo pulled him into his arms tightly and began to kiss him passionately. When he was done, he pulled away and said, “It was really brave for you to admit that to me and before you ask, I’m not at all mad about it. I actually think its really hot and believe me if the opportunity arrives, I would totally let them use your sweet hole, just not before I’ve gotten to taste it for myself.”

Liam blushed and looked relieved as he hugged back into Theo’s chest. “You’d really let the pack pass me around. You’d be ok with that?”

Theo smiled down at Liam and explained, “look, I don’t have any hang-ups about monogamy. I actually like having an open relationship. I like pleasure and I want you to have whatever pleasure that you want, and well the pack is special. You’re already very close to them so it works. Now if you want to get banged by other people, you’ll need to clear it with me of course, but the pack is fair game.”

Liam was silent for a few minutes as he just listened to Theo’s steady heartbeat. Then he broke the silence by asking, “what are your kinks and turn-on’s Theo?”

Then grinned wickedly down at Liam and replied, “well besides what you’ve already seen. I love to dominate most of the time. I enjoy fisting, pissplay, puppy play and well roleplay in general. BDSM from light to heavy, it's more of what you would want there, I’m just accommodating. On a rare occasion, I will feel like being a total subby bitch, but it's just when I am in the mood. I really like group sex and orgies. Oh, and well I love cum. I can’t get enough of it.”

Liam had become completely aroused listening to Theo spout off his kinks and interests and he grinned up at Theo and said, “um, I can’t get enough cum either. I’m a total cum whore.” Then he proceeded to flip himself around and dive his mouth onto Theo’s cock. Theo pulled Liam’s cock into his mouth and they began to sixty-nine each other laying side by side. Each of them breathing in each other’s scents as they sucked each other. They began to thrust into each other’s mouths slowly at first then the pace began to pick up. Theo’s fingers caressed Liam’s still sore ass cheeks before he began rubbing a finger over his puckered hole, causing Liam to let out a loud moan around Theo’s cock.

They sucked each other until finally, they both released as each of them gulped down their loads eagerly. They crawled back into each other’s arms and fell asleep and for the first time in a long time, Theo had no nightmares.


	8. New Alliances and an Unexpected Guest

As the weeks went by the pack began to feel a strong connection growing with Theo. They had all felt a deep sadness for what Theo had endured in his life and the pack had come together to support him. It also helped that he and Liam were now lovers and almost inseparable. Isaac and Scott had announced that they were mates which surprised no one and Scott now practically lived at the loft with Isaac. Melissa had managed to accept that her son needed to be close to his mate and his pack most to the time, so she was ok with it. It also helped that Scott always found time to visit her and bring her food which made her very happy. Mostly though she was glad that her son was happy. The entire pack was spending more and more time at the loft hanging out with each other, coming and going as if they lived there, something that only a few months ago would have irritated Derek and made him activate his super angry scowl face. Derek had come along way since accepting Stiles as his mate. He’d taken a chance letting Stiles into his heart and it had paid off. Now he had a new pack and it was growing and for the first time in so many years, Derek felt like he had a family again. He would sit with his pack listening to their joking banter and he would smile to himself as his heart filled with pride and love for his new pack and family. 

Stiles was practically joined at the hip with Derek and anytime he was at the loft he’d be cuddled up with Derek or close enough to always touch him. Stiles still tried to check on his dad, mostly to watch what he was eating, much to his dad’s chagrin, though he understood his son’s desire to keep him alive and healthy and secretly he loved his son so much for it, though he’d never admit it. The sheriff had also accepted the fact that Stiles was practically living at the loft now and even though he wishes that he could have waited a few years to get this serious with someone, he understood that this circumstance was a bit unique. Stiles had also been thinking a lot about the claiming ritual that would make the bond with Derek final. He knew it was a big decision and both his dad and Derek had made him promise that he would be absolutely sure before he agreed to take that step. He had been thinking about it any time he’d been alone, not occupied with school, Derek, or pack issues. It had been several months now that he’d been contemplating what he wanted, and he felt like he needed to make a decision. Plus, he knew that Derek was getting increasingly nervous about it, though he’d never say anything. Derek had gone to the grocery store which was something he had to do more often to feed his growing hungry pack, so Stiles had been left to himself for the morning which gave him a perfect opportunity to make a decision. He painstakingly looked at all the pros and cons, but ultimately, he knew the answer. He could never see himself with anyone else but Derek. After finding no doubts or arguments against it in his mind, he nervously grabbed his phone and dialed his dad’s number. Noah cheerfully answered and said, “Hello son, what’s up?”

“Hey, dad. I just wanted to tell you first and make sure you were ok with it before I tell Derek, but I um… I decided that I want to go through with the claiming,” said Stiles nervously before waited through the long silence for his dad’s response.

Noah’s mind whirled with his own set of pros and cons and even though he’d known this moment was coming for awhile he still felt ill-prepared. Finally, he just sighed and said, “ok son. You have obviously taken some time to consider this over the last few months and you too are closer now than ever, so if you still feel that this is right for you after all this time, then I completely support you, son. You have my blessing and best wishes.”

Relief flooded Stiles as he let out the breath he’d been holding. “Oh my god dad thank you, that means so much to me,” he said with excitement.

“When are you gonna tell him?” Noah asked.

Stiles smiled and said, “probably as soon as he gets home from the store. I’ll let you know when and stuff. I’m sure there will be some sort of party if Lydia has her way.”

That’s when Stiles heard the elevator activate, “oh my god dad, he’s coming. I’m so excited.” Stiles said in a giddy voice.

“I’ll let you go. Congratulations son. Talk to you later.” Noah said quickly before hanging up.

Stiles stood staring at Derek nervously as he entered the loft loaded down with more bags of groceries than should be humanly possible to carry. He hurried past Stiles into the kitchen to unload before returning to the living room with a quizzical look on his face and asked, “what’s up babe? Why do you smell nervous?”

Stiles walked up to Derek and reached out and took both his hands in his, looked into his eyes and said, “Derek my love, I have decided; I want you to claim me. I want to be your mate, your husband, your everything.”

Derek lost every ounce of broodiness from his face as his eyebrows relaxed more than they had ever relaxed before and he smiled bigger than Stiles has ever seen. At first, Derek couldn’t get his mouth to work, he just opened and closed it a few times, but nothing happened. Stiles figured it had to be the smile getting in the way and he chuckled to himself. Derek finally managed to say, “Are you absolutely sure?”

“Yes, you dork, I am so very sure,” Stiles said with happy certainty plastered all over his face.

Derek scooped Stiles into his arms and swung him around as he brought their mouths together for a deep kiss. They finally breathlessly pulled their mouths apart and Derek sat Stiles back down on the ground and said, “You’ve made me the happiest alpha in the world Stiles. I can’t believe this is really happening, it's all I’ve ever really wanted in my life, Stiles. Just you.”

Stiles teared up a bit as he looked at his lover’s ecstatic face. “Me too ‘sourwolf’, me too,” Stiles said with a teary-eyed grin.

Derek turned his head to the kitchen, “Stiles help me put up the groceries, then we can go celebrate.” Stile's heart fluttered because he knew exactly what Derek meant and hurried into the kitchen to quickly help put the groceries away. The moment it was done they both practically ran up the stairs to Derek’s bedroom and closed and locked the door. Derek started pulling Stiles clothes off of him while Stiles did the same for Derek until they were finally stripped naked. They both allowed their eyes to wander over each other’s bodies for a moment before their mouths connected. Their tongues quickly slid into each other’s mouths probing and searching while they moved towards the bed. Once they bumped into the bed, Derek broke their kiss, grinned wickedly at Stiles before shoving him into the bed causing Stiles to let out a surprised yelp. Derek climbed slowly up Stile's body, his hands running across Stile's skin while he licked and nibbled his way along his mate’s slender body causing Stiles to moan loudly while running his fingers threw Derek’s hair. Listening to his mate’s moans always drove Derek wild causing his inner wolf to wolf in triumph because instinctively he was driven to please his mate.

As Derek reached Stiles’ crotch, he breathed in deeply taking in Stiles scent. Derek growled in pleasure as he rubbed his face against Stiles crotch trying to mark himself with Stiles’ scent. “Mine!” Derek growled as his inner wolf howled in pleasure. 

Stiles arched pushing himself against Derek harder while he moaned and breathlessly said, “I am all yours!”

Derek could have stayed there forever in his mate’s crotch, but he also desperately wanted to kiss him again. He began to move slowly up Stiles’ torso leaving a trail of licks and kisses until their lips collided again. They kissed passionately as they rolled around on the bed together. Something instinctual was bubbling up in Derek and before he could stop himself, he blurted out, “I have a strong urge to pee on you?”

Stiles did a double-take and asked, “What? Did you just say you want to pee on me?”

Derek pulled back a bit embarrassed as he realized what he had just said and stammered, “I… um… I might have said…”

“Well, why didn’t you say so sooner, I will totally let you pee on me. Man, I love watersports porn, just never had anyone to do it with.” Stiles said with a horny grin.

Derek looked surprised at his mate and said, “really you’re into that?”

“Well yeah I think so, I mean in theory at least,” Stiles answered before giving Derek’s lips a quick lick.

“Come on,” Derek said as he pulled Stiles up off the bed and began to lead him into the bathroom towards their giant shower. Stiles immediately got on his knees and smiled up at longingly at Derek who stood over him looking a bit nervous. Derek felt like he needed to explain his instincts and finally said, “so pissing on someone for a werewolf is the next best thing to claiming someone, it is the ultimate scent marking for mated werewolves, but beyond that, I do find it incredibly hot too. So, are you sure about this?”

“Oh my god yes Derek, fucking piss on me, I want it,” Stiles begged while he looked up into Derek’s eyes with a lusty grin.

Derek luckily had been drinking a lot of water that morning as he often did, and he had to go rather badly anyway. After taking a few relaxing breaths, he unleashed his stream of hot piss. It began to splatter all over Stiles' chest and run down his torso. Stiles immediately began to moan as he felt the hot liquid coat his body. He began to lean down into it, opening his mouth under the warm stream. Derek was shocked at first but didn’t stop. He watched as Stiles began to swallow mouthful after mouthful of his piss. He also noticed how rock-hard Stiles was and knew his mate was really turned on which made him that much hornier. After soaking stiles in his piss until he was empty, he pulled stiles up and began to lick the teen’s chest, tasting his piss on Stile's skin. Derek licked wildly all along his chest and pits then ventured all the way down towards his cock. 

Stiles then spoke through his moans, “Derek… I… need to pee too?”

Derek knew what Stiles was asking and he quickly said, “piss on me babe, mark me as yours.”

Stiles let loose of his own bladder and as a hot stream of his piss covered Derek’s furry chiseled chest and cascaded down his body. Derek moaned while rubbing the piss all over himself. He let the stream cover his hair and face before opening his mouth to taste his mate’s salty piss for the first time. He knew instantly he loved it, that he’d never get enough of Stiles piss and he knew their relationship had just gone to a whole new level of kink. He pulled stiles towards him and shoved Stiles’ cock into his mouth and just began to gulp down the warm stream while moaning deeply into his cock. Stiles gasped and clutched at Derek’s wet hair as he watched his alpha lover suck his cock while drinking down every drop of his piss. “Oh fuck! Derek, that is so goddamned fucking hot. Drink my fucking piss baby, drink it all down. It’s all for you,” said Stiles in his dirtiest sounding voice.

Derek kept right on sucking long after Stiles stopped pissing and soon Stiles was moaning as he was getting closer to giving Derek his other favorite fluid. “Oh god Derek, I’m so close. Do you want my cum baby? Want me to shoot my load in my hot alpha mouth?” Derek nodded eagerly and began sucking harder and faster as he pulled gently on Stiles’ balls making him whimper in ecstasy. “Oh, fuck yeah, I’m gonna…” stammered Stiles as he felt his orgasm release. Jet after jet of his hot seed flowed into Derek’s mouth, while Derek moaned while gulping his mate’s load down triumphantly.

Stiles pulled Derek up before going back on his knees to return the favor to his werewolf lover. He began sucking on Derek’s hard cock with all his might, wanting to get him off and to taste his spunk which he could never get enough of. Derek moaned and ran his fingers through Stiles' piss-soaked hair as he said, “Fuck you know just how to suck me off, oh fuck Stiles. Your mouth feels so good. Are you hungry for my cum baby?”

Stiles stopped long enough to say, “fuck yes, I need your hot cum, please cum for me alpha,” he begged before he went back to slurping up and down Derek’s shaft. Derek’s moaning got louder and more intense until it had almost become a ferrule growl as he exploded in Stiles' eager mouth. Stiles had long sense gotten very good at taking Derek’s exceptionally large loads without choking or spilling at least most of the time and today was no exception. He gulped it down hungrily while savoring the wild taste of his lover's seed against his tongue. After draining every drop of Derek’s cum, Stiles slowly let Derek’s cock slide from his mouth and hurried up to kiss Derek, who was pleasantly surprised by his lover’s mouthful of cum as he pressed their mouths together. Derek growled in pleasure as they shared his cum as they kissed wildly until they had finally managed to swallow it all.

They pulled away from each other and both began to laugh as they began to process all that just happened. “Wow I have learned that you want me to claim you and that you want to exchange piss with me on a regular basis, all in the same evening,” Derek chuckled while looking at his mate with a loving smile.

“Damn right I do sourwolf. So, I guess we should get cleaned up and maybe call a pack meeting to announce the good news,” Stiles said with a smile still plastered to his face.

* * *

After getting cleaned up and dressed, Derek sent out a group text to the pack requesting a pack meeting that evening if possible. It only took about thirty minutes for everyone to respond back if they could make it.

Derek abruptly got up from where he was cuddling with Stiles causing him to frown and grumble. “I’ll be right back, I’ve got something to show you,” Derek said with a grin as he hurried upstairs to his bedroom. Stiles watched him go up the stairs as his mind began to imagine what Derek could be about to surprise him with, but he didn’t have much time to contemplate because Derek was already headed back down the stairs with a long cardboard tube in his hand. He walked over to the dining table, open the tube and pulled out what looked like architectural plans and began to lay them out on the table. “Come here babe, I need to show you this,” Derek said with a nervous smile.

Stiles walked over and gazed down at the detailed plans laying before him and asked, “What’s this?”

“Stiles, for a few weeks now I’ve been having an architect work up plans for the Hale mansion. I am thinking about having it rebuilt,” Derek explained then waited for Stile's reaction.

Stiles' eyes got big and a smile spread across his face. “Really, that’s amazing Derek. Show me what you have planned,” he said in excitement.

Derek grinned at his mate and then began to explain, “ok so I’m making it bigger than it had been originally with lots of room for lots of people. There will be a huge industrial-size kitchen with an equally huge dining room. A formal living room, and then more of a family room with lots of seating and pack space. I’m putting in a gym and training room and outside there will be a pool and hot tub, gardens, and the whole property will be surrounded by a fence for at least a tiny bit of protection. And of course, lots of bedrooms, I want anyone in the pack who wants to and feels comfortable with the idea to move in. I want us to be a true pack family.”

Stiles looked at Derek and was so proud of how far he’d come in such a small space of time. Going from someone who pushed everyone away to someone who wanted to be surrounded by his pack every day. “Derek, this is beyond amazing, I am so excited about this. It’s just fantastic, and I’m so proud of you babe.”

Derek blushed a little from his mate’s praise and asked, “Thank you, but what for?”

Stiles grinned and said, “for opening up so much to others, to your pack. Six months ago, you could barely stand people being in your loft, pack or otherwise. Now, look at you. You want the whole pack living with you.”

Derek walked stepped close to Stiles and pulled him into his arms and kissed him deeply before saying, “and I owe it all to you. Without you, I would never have been able to.” Stiles just smiled back at Derek as his eyes tried to fill with tears. Derek cleared his throat and quickly asked before he lost his nerve, “so after the claiming, would you consider moving in permanently. Maybe even after your done with school. I just want to wake up with you every day for the rest of my life.”

Tears did spill from Stiles' eyes now, his resolve gone, and he quickly answered, “I’d love nothing more than to be with you every day and night of my life.”

They both held each other and kissed for a long while before they pulled away and decided to go make some snacks for the pack meeting.

* * *

Scott and Isaac showed up first and after greeting Stiles and Derek, settled on a huge bean bag Derek had recently added. It was their new favorite cuddle spot and they coiled round each other happily. 

“Look at our babies, so cute together,” Stiles joked to Derek with a smile.

Derek chuckled to himself, while Scott flipped Stiles off jokingly. Isaac just laughed like it was the greatest thing ever, then said, “does that mean your pack mom Stiles?”

It was Stile's turn to have a sour face and he just replied, “fuck you, Isaac, no, absolutely not.” Then he grinned and laughed along with him. Derek just shook his head and grinned mischievously at Stiles and whispered to him, “I think you are pack mom.”

Lydia sauntered in about that time with Jackson in tow as she chatted away on her phone to someone about some girl’s hair at school and what a train wreck it was. She waved dismissively at everyone as she continued to have her conversation like it was the most important thing in life. Jackson took a seat in a huff and just scowled in frustration.

Derek whispered to Stiles, “well maybe not everyone will have a room.” Causing Stiles to teasingly elbow him in the ribs.

Liam and Theo showed up next, they were making out in the elevator when it opened and only realized it when Derek cleared his throat loudly.

“Oh, sorry guys,” Liam said while blushing. “It’s his fault.”

“Hey, you attacked me with your lips, I’m a victim here,” Theo said with a smirk.

The elevator activated again causing a few questioning looks from the pack. Derek quickly explained, “I have invited deputy Parish here tonight for reasons that I’ll get to soon.”

The door opened and in walked Jordan wearing a black tank top and shorts. He smiled at everyone and said, “Hello everyone.”

The pack all got up to greet the deputy before they all began to settle back into comfy spots. Stiles sat on Derek’s lap unapologetically the whole time and kept nuzzling into his neck making Derek growl as he nuzzled back into Stiles. Once everyone was settled, they sat there staring at the two love birds with mystified looks on their faces. Derek finally cleared his throat and pushed Stiles off of himself causing him to grumble before he stood up and motioned for Parish to come to stand beside him. Stiles sat there looking like he had lost his puppy.

Parish walked over to stand by Derek looking nervous. “You still ok with this?” Derek asked Parish quickly.

“Let’s do this,” Parish said with a nod.

Derek turned and spoke to the pack, “I’m glad you all could make it. This will be relatively short and then we can do whatever. First of all, I know you guys have been worried about Ethan and Aiden since they just vanished. I have some news. I heard from Deaton that they are on their way back and apparently, they went to see Deucalion.” Derek had to stop and try to silence the grumbles and comments from the pack before he continued. “beyond that he didn’t have much in the way of details, only that they needed to go see him for some purpose. Make sure to let me know if you guys see them. Hopefully they will contact me directly first, but just in case, let me know, and of course, be careful until we find out if we can trust them at all now.”

Theo’s face turned to stone at the mention of Deucalion as well as Ethan and Aiden. He knew there would be trouble for him when those two returned, but he also knew he deserved anything he got from it. His thoughts were broken by Isaac’s voice. “Well, I hope they have a good explanation for not only just leaving, but for talking to that bastard. I mean that’s not the way to ingratiate themselves and earn our trust,” Isaac said angrily.

There were several sounds of agreement from the pack before Derek answered, “I completely agree with you Isaac and until we determine whether they are trustworthy or not, they will be treated like any other potentially hostile visiting pack. To me, they are starting over.” Derek paused as he tried to calm his anger over the situation then added, “one thing you all may not know about Deucalion, and believe me I’m very skeptical about this myself, but according to Deaton, Deucalion is staying with the Buddhist pack seeking redemption for his past mistakes.”

Scott spoke up, “Even if that’s true, he has a lot to make up for and to me, it doesn’t make me have any reason to trust him.”

“I completely agree, Scott. Unless anyone disagrees, we will treat the twins as highly suspect when they return,” Derek said to bring that topic to a close. After seeing nothing but nods of agreement from his pack he turned to Parish and said, “my apologies Jordan, I just wanted to get the unpleasant business out of the way first.” He turned back to the pack and continued, “I’m sure you’re all wondering why the deputy is here. The deputy has discovered with help from Deaton and myself that apparently, he is also a supernatural being. He’s still figuring it out, but long story short, he’s a what’s called a hellhound.”

The pack stared at Parish with stunned faces, then Stiles spoke up as he flailed his arms in excitement, “Wow, like a literal hound from hell, as in hell is real, or is this just a figurative name?”

Parish smiled at Stiles and answered, “from what I've found out so far, it’s more figurative, probably a name given by humans who’ve encountered us in the past. Apparently, we fit the imagery.”

“Oh my god, can you transform, oh man you gotta show us,” Stiles said still super excited.

“How much Adderall have you had today?” Scott asked with a smirk.

“Probably more than enough. I might have accidentally taken it twice,” he replied still hyper excited.

Derek chimed in, “well he isn’t doing it in here unless you want to burn the place down,” which elicited a few gasps and astonished faces from the pack.

Parish allowed a little of his fire to burn just enough to show in his eyes, “this is about all I can do of my own accord anyway right now.”

Suddenly the pack was gathered around him looking at his fiery eyes. “Dude that is amazing,” Scott said with a smile.

“You’re literally on fire dude, that is so freaking awesome,” Stiles exclaimed as he looked closely at Jordan’s eyes.

Parish relaxed the power and the fire died away. It took a great deal of effort on his part to force just that much of his power and he had no idea how to gain more control over it. He shook his head a bit as he recovered himself and said, “Yeah, that is all I can manage right now. But apparently, hellhounds are the guardians of the supernatural world. We protect it and keep it secret. Do you guys all remember the wendigo family that was murdered?”

“I remember all too well,” Scott said as he looked over at Liam with a pained smile.

“Well all the bodies turned up missing,” Jordan said as pangs of guilt crossed over him again.

“Yeah, I heard my dad talking about the bodies being missing,” Stiles interjected.

“Oh, you heard did you,” Parish said with a smirk towards Stiles, who just tried to wear an innocent face. 

“Well, it seems that it was me that disposed of them. The hellhound took control of me, and apparently, I loaded them all into my truck, drove them out somewhere in the middle of the woods and incinerated them to ash by I guess holding them.” Parish said in a still bewildered voice as if he still found it all hard to believe. “When I came back to myself, I was… well… naked in the forest and my truck was fifty feet away. Somehow, I had put a spare set of clothes in my truck, which I don’t remember doing either, and I had taken my gun belt and badge off at least. I can only assume that my uniform went up in flames,”

“So, something about the entire supernatural world we now live in has always struck me as rather odd. If such things exist such as werewolves, etc. How have such things stayed a secret from mainstream society? Especially today with phones and cameras everywhere,” Lydia said while looking at the group. “The concept of a guardian that will do whatever it takes to keep it all a secret makes perfect sense, well at least to a point. My next question would be, who wants to keep it a secret, otherwise, why send hellhounds out to protect it. I doubt you are a natural occurrence of your own volition.”

Jordan, as well as the rest of the pack, were all speechless as the implications began to sift threw their brains. Derek spoke next, “If what you say is true Lydia, then there is some supernatural force out there that must govern and control the hellhounds,” as he then turned a worried eye towards Parish.

Jordan took a deep breath as he too was absorbing the implications and then answered, “guys look. I don’t have any answers about that. I don’t know if I am being controlled by the hellhound or if the hellhound is being controlled by something else. I just want to say that, if I ever start putting innocent citizens in jeopardy when I am being controlled, you all have to promise me that you will try to stop me. Please promise me!”

Derek looked at Parish with a very serious gaze and said, “we will do as the Hale’s before me have always done and protect Beacon Hills and its people. You have my word Jordan, if it comes down to it we’ll do what it takes.”

Parish looked relieved and said, “Thank you, Derek. Look, Deaton tried to tell me that I was overreacting about all of this, but if this thing inside me takes me over so that I don’t remember, how do I trust my self.” 

Derek put his hand on Jordan’s shoulder and said, “Parish, you are a good man and you have our trust until your hellhound gives us a reason to not trust you. You know our secret, we know yours and honestly, our ultimate aims are the same, to keep people safe and to keep all this a secret.”

Derek turned to the pack and said, “I would like to make Jordan an honorary member of the pack. That way we can all work together when things arise and hopefully help each other. If anyone has any objections speak now?” After a few moments of silence, “Derek turned to Parish and said, “well then, it’s official, you are an honorary member of the pack. I’ll pull you into any relevant pack meetings and of course, you are welcome to hang out anytime.”

Jordan smiled at the group and said, “thanks guys, I appreciate it. I am honored.”

“Ok, I know you guys are antsy to get on with your evening, but I have a couple more things. I’m about to start construction on rebuilding the Hale mansion. It’s going to be walled, gated with security, and it will be massive. It will have an industrial-size kitchen, a huge dining hall, a pool, gardens, and lots of bedrooms. I want you all to think about whether you’d be willing to move in. It’s not a have to. It’s just an option. This house will be mine and Stiles’ home of course, but I want it to be the pack home too. So, think about it. I would like for us to all be together, as a…” he stopped to regain his composure a bit, then finished, “as a family.”

The pack sat in stunned silence, some of them looking at each other in confusion. Finally, Scott spoke, “Derek that is awesome and amazing, and I don’t know what to say. I mean it’s such a generous offer. I know I want to finish school, but I’d be down for it,” as he turned to smile at Isaac, who he figured would be there anyway.

Jackson broke his scowl and said, “It’ll be better than living with my parents. Sure I’m in.”

Lydia sighed and said, “I’m sure I’ll be there a lot with Jackson anyway, but I want my own suite.”

Derek grinned in amusement and said, “I’ve already planned for you to have your own suite, my dear.”

Lydia smiled and said, “that’s excellent planning on your part kind sir. I can’t wait to see it. You must also let me decorate the house of course.”

“Oh of course,” Derek said with an amused grin.

Liam spoke up next, “I think my mom would freak if I moved in. Plus, I don’t know what I’d tell her. Maybe if I can have a room there when I do stay over. That would be cool.”

Derek nodded and said, “absolutely Liam. I completely understand your situation. Just know you are welcome and will always have a room.”

Theo spoke up and said, “Look, I don’t want to presume that I’m included yet in any of this. I’m kind of really enjoying being at Liam’s right now, but I am sure I’ll be around and probably share a room with Liam.”

Derek walked over to Theo clasped a hand on his shoulder and said, “Theo, you are most definitely included. Yes, we’re taking things slow with you and maybe you’re not officially pack yet, but you will have a place if you want or need it.” Theo smiled as he nodded his appreciation.

Stiles piped up, “well I don’t know about moving there, I mean it’s so far out of town. I just don’t know if that will work for me.”

Derek’s face cracked for a moment before he realized that Stiles was fucking with him and he grabbed him into his arms and said, “You are most definitely moving in Stiles Stilinski,” before play biting his neck, causing Stiles to laugh in amusement. After finally pulling himself away from nuzzling Stile's neck Derek turned back to the pack and said, “Um… well, that brings me to the last item on the agenda for this evening,” as he let Stiles back down to stand beside him, while Parish excused himself and took a see on the floor next to the couch. “Stiles has agreed to take part in the claiming ceremony, to be made officially my mate, and we would like the help of the pack to set it up for us on the next full moon,” said Derek with a smile he couldn’t hide.

As Derek looked at the stunned faces of his pack, they all jumped when suddenly Lydia jumped up squealing with her super banshee squeal ability, “oh my god yes. I will totally be your event planner, leave it to me. The rest of you are now officially my slaves.”

The rest of the pack gawked at her in amazement before they all burst into smiles and congratulations, while each of them came forward to give Stiles and Derek a hug.

“So other than the obvious part of the claiming, are you thinking like a dinner reception type thing? Big or small, catering?” Lydia asked.

Derek smiled at Lydia and replied, “I think a nice dinner reception would be in order, pack and family definitely, probably not people who don’t know our secret.”

“Gotcha,” Lydia replied.

“We need a place picked for us to, well… consummate the claiming. I trust you guys to find us a place. Then we’d like the pack to run security for us so that there are no interruptions,” Derek said with a slight blush.

Scott spoke up, “Lyds, I have an idea about the location. We’ll talk later.”

Derek said with a grin, “that’s all I had, I say we jump in the pool, order food, and enjoy the evening.” The excited pack all retrieved their stashed swimming suits, which they had all began doing for such impromptu pool parties and began hurriedly changing into them as rooms became available. Derek and Stiles ordered pizza, dessert, and drinks while the excited pack began to migrate up to the roof.

“What you have a pool on the roof?” Parish asked Derek.

“Yep. I have an extra swimsuit if you want to swim,” Derek replied.

“Hey, you can be our pool heater,” Stiles chimed in while bumping his shoulder against Parish’s.

“You’ll have to excuse my mate in waiting, he’s been overly excited all day, and I didn’t’ know you overdosed yourself on Adderall either Stiles,” he said as he glared at his mate.

“It was an accident, what can I say. It happens more often than you would think,” Stiles said as he walked towards the elevator.

“That explains so much, and we all suffer for it,” Derek said with a grin as he took Parish upstairs to retrieve him a swimsuit.

By the time Parish made it to the pool, the pack was all in the water splashing each other and making all kinds of noise. Even the sour-faced Jackson appeared to be having a good time roughhousing with Scott and trading insults.

Isaac and Lydia were more reserved just lounging on the steps of the shallow end chatting away. Theo was busily nibbling on Liam’s neck making the boy squeal with delight as he blushed. Derek had been the shocker of the evening though coming down in a towel then upon removing said towel revealed himself to be just wearing a very revealing speedo.

Stiles had gasped with lust as he beheld the glory that was his lover, while the rest of the pack tried to act like they weren’t looking but Stiles knew they were checking him out, which surprisingly seemed to kind of excite him for some reason. When Derek saw Stiles’ drooling face staring at him, he said, “What? I let Parish use my normal ones, this is all I had left. I mean I can take these off if its…”

“Oh, no. No, No, big guy. We don’t need you full-monty in this group. You’re full-monty enough right now,” said Stiles breathlessly as he pulled Derek towards the water, while Derek just grinned mischievously at him. He thought he saw a few hungry looks from most of the male members of the pack and suddenly felt eager to get under the water.

After a while, Derek and Stiles got out to lay on a lounger together. He watched his pack just enjoying spending time with each other and he couldn’t help but smile proudly. “Look at them all Stiles,” he said. Stiles directed his gaze at the pack while Derek continued, “they truly are a great group. They’re more than family. They’re my pack.” Stiles hugged into Derek as they lay together on the lounger chair enjoying each other while watching their fun-loving pack in the pool.

* * *

The pack had eventually come down from the pool and they had decided to watch a movie, which put most of them to sleep so as usual everyone ended up crashing there for the night. Theo and Liam had ended up in the spare bedroom, while Jackson and Lydia had fallen asleep in the huge bean bag. Scott and Isaac woke up at some point during the movie and wondered up to Isaac’s room. Derek and Stiles had excused themselves for the movie altogether and got a few knowing winks from the pack as they went up to Derek’s room.

Lydia and Jackson were the first ones to wake up to the smell of bacon wafting from the kitchen. Jackson grumbled as Lydia pulled herself from his arms to go make herself look presentable. 

A shirtless Derek came down next searching for his missing mate after finding him humming to himself in the kitchen wrapped his arms around him from behind and nuzzled into Stiles breathing him in and kissing his neck. He looked at the bacon cooking and whispered in Stile's ear, “I love you, babe.” Stiles melted in his arms as he always did when Derek told him he loved him. Then he reluctantly tried to shew him away so that he could cook. Derek offered to help, and Stiles set him to work on prepping pancake batter.

It wasn’t long before the lure of food woke the others upstairs and Scott and Isaac came stumbling downstairs looking like they hadn’t spent much time sleeping. Theo and Liam came down soon after. Theo looked a bit exhausted, but Liam came down all smiles and rosy cheeks. When Scott saw the pair, he just rolled his eyes at Liam and gave him a knowing grin and said, “You look all happy this morning.”

“Yeah… well, I am…” Liam said with a blushing grin.

“But you look like shit dude, what is he doing? Sucking the life out of you.” Scott said to Theo with an amused grin.

“Yes, he is. He won’t let me sleep. He’s insatiable. Save me, Scott, save me!” Theo said with a crooked grin. Liam just punched him in the arm before calling him an asshole.

Soon a huge breakfast of bacon, eggs, pancakes, sausage, and blueberry muffins laid spread out on the dining table. The pack was all smiles as they sat down eagerly to dig into the feast. Derek looked at his pack and said to them with an amused grin, “eat up guys, there’s plenty and we can always make more if we run out.”

There were many thanks and praises to the cooks as the pack devoured their breakfast. Derek smiled as he looked upon the happy faces of his pack and he spoke before he could stop himself, “How did I get so lucky to have you all as my pack? I am very proud of each and every one of you and I am glad that you’re here.” The pack looked at their alpha with suddenly glassy eyes as his praise filled their inner wolves with pride and satisfaction.

After everyone had finished, Derek was happily surprised that he didn’t even need to tell them to help clean up, they started putting away the few leftovers and put all the dishes in the dishwasher. All the while each pack member made a point to hug or nuzzle into Derek every chance they got, and he couldn’t help but smile. They all ended up in a puppy pile in the center of the living room on top of some blankets. They talked and enjoyed being close to each other while the scent of a well-unified pack filled their noses making them feel safe and secure. Derek felt their pack bonds growing even stronger than ever and could even feel Theo as brightly as any other member of the pack. He looked towards Theo, caught his attention and asked, “do you feel it? The bond?”

Theo closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment before his eyes opened shining bright blue and said with excitement, “Yes I feel it. I feel all of you.”

“Good you are part of the pack now,” Derek said simply with a smile. The rest of the pack all nuzzled into Theo in a welcoming manner, but the moment was cut short by the front door buzzer going off. Stiles noticed something about Derek’s demeanor immediately shifted. “Hey what’s up babe?” He asked with a concerned look.

Derek didn’t reply, but quickly got up and hit the intercom button and said angrily, “why the fuck are you here?”

Now the pack picked up on the tension and began to fall into protective and alert stances, especially when the voice of Peter Hale came through the intercom. “Now now, nephew. I’m not here for any nefarious purposes. I promise. Can we talk?”

Derek growled in near rage and pressed the button to let Peter in and hung up. “Everyone, be on guard until we find out what he’s up to,” Derek said with an angry scowl.

The elevator came to a halt and Peter opened the lift and strode in looking around the loft and said, “My my, Derek this is not bad. You do have some taste after all. Though a bit too industrial for my taste, still not bad.”

Derek roared as he lunged at Peter grabbing him roughly before shoving him against the wall. “What do you want Peter?” Derek snarled in anger.

Peter held his hands up and turned his neck in submission to Derek and waited to see if Derek would kill him or let him live. Derek released his uncle by shoving him back into the wall turning and walking a few steps away from him. “Start talking!” Derek said with his deep commanding alpha voice.

“I’m not here to cause trouble Derek, I swear it on what little is left of my honor as a Hale…” and before Peter could say another word Derek shifted and slammed him back into the wall.

“You don’t get to even say our family name, Peter. You killed Laura! She was all I had left, and you fucking killed her!” Snarled Derek as his glowing red eyes bored into Peter's eyes. 

Peter again bared his neck, and said, “your right nephew. I don’t deserve the Hale name. I don’t deserve your forgiveness. I don’t deserve anything. Do it, just put me out of my misery Derek, just do it, avenge your sister.”

Derek shifted back, released Peter and stepped away. Stiles was by his side touching him and standing with him in solidarity no matter what he decided. Derek briefly nuzzled his mate breathing his scent in to calm himself before turning back to face Peter. “No! I won’t do it. I won’t be like you. You don’t get a quick way out Peter; you get to live the rest of your miserable existence knowing you killed your own niece.”

Pete’s normally iron-clad demeanor faltered as the pain he felt over killing Laura bubbled in him like an oncoming eruption. “Derek I…” Peter stammered before a single tear slid down his face.

Seeing the real distress in his uncle’s face Derek took a calming breath and said, “follow me, Peter. The rest of you stay here. We’re going to go have a chat upstairs.”

“Derek!” Stiles cried out in frustration and worry. “You can’t go up there with him by yourself.”

Derek looked proudly at his mate and said in a loving tone, “I love you so much Stiles, but I will be fine. Trust me.”

Stiles huffed and threw up his hands as he watched Derek lead Peter into the elevator, while the rest of the pack stood tense and angry.

* * *

Once on the roof, Derek went over to the stocked fridge and pulled out a couple of sodas. He offered one to Peter, who took it and nodded appreciatively to his nephew., then popping his own and taking a few long gulps. “Ok, we can talk freely with no interruptions. So, talk,” Derek said in a much calmer voice to his uncle.

Peter pulled a chair out from one of the tables and sat down in it. He hunched over with his head in his hands as he tried to breath while trying to find the right words he wanted to say, but what could he say. He had killed his own niece, Derek’s sister to take her power so he could go on a crazed, revenge filled killing spree. Derek stood glaring down at him and finally sighed, pulled up a chair and situated it so they were facing each other. Peter looked up into Derek’s face with a face free of any of his normal pretense. “Derek, what can I ever say that will make up for what I’ve done? How can I even forgive myself for…” Peter’s words caught in his throat as fresh tears rolled down his face. 

Derek had never seen his uncle in this much true emotional pain before and he had never seen him cry ever. He studied Peter’s face but couldn’t find any trace of deceit or subterfuge. Finally, he spoke softly to his uncle, “Peter! Look at me!” Peter lifted his gaze back to meet Derek’s. “You can’t say anything that will bring her back or change what you did. But if you are truly remorseful for it all, then you can start to make amends. It's never too late.”

“But how!” Peter cried out almost in a howl of pain. “How can I make up for this?”

“I don’t know Peter. I don’t’ know. You start by being a better person. By letting all the bullshit, you normally do go by the wayside. All the manipulation and posturing, it has to stop. Just be you. Be genuine, be honest, be sincere, and maybe we can start to forgive you. Maybe we can move forward again.” Derek paused as Peter seemed to contemplate Derek’s words. “What the fuck happened to you anyway Peter? What changed? Something changed long before the fire. What was it?”

Peter stared at Derek with a pained look on his face. He knew that Derek was on the right track, he just didn’t know the story and frankly, Peter didn’t want to think about it much less tell it to his nephew, but he had to make Derek understand him somehow. Reluctantly Peter clenched his fists in frustration, growled and said, “Fine, I’ll tell you, but this stays between us.”

Derek looked at Peter with raised eyebrows and said, “I reserve the right to tell my mate. But I promise it will go no further than him.”

Peter growled again and threw up his hands in defeat, “Fine, but see that it goes no further,” said Peter as he ran his hands threw his hair and tried to breathe. “You are right Derek. Something did happen to me long before the fire, before your Paige incident, in fact, it was when I was a senior in high school. You see long before Gerard had a plan to use Kate to manipulate you, he had a plan to do the same with me.”

Derek looked at Peter in confusion and asked, “but who?”

“It wasn’t Kate if that is what you're wondering. You and I both know my sexual tastes lead very solidly towards males and I was an out teenager in our school. None of my classmates dared to take offense because I would show them the error of their ways. Needless to say, I was in trouble a lot. During my senior year, I met a boy who began to make advances towards me. At first, I thought he was just another asshole fucking with me, but when he pulled me into a janitor closet for a very hot makeout session, he convinced me of his sincerity. The most astounding thing was the family the boy belonged to, the Argent’s.”

Derek’s mouth dropped open in shock and he almost gasped before saying, “Are you telling me that Chris Argent played you, as Kate did me. I’ll fucking kill him,” growled Derek in sudden rage.

Peter reached out and placed his hands on Derek’s shoulders and quickly said, “no Derek, not exactly. Just calm down and I’ll explain.” Derek shifted back into his human form and took a few calming breaths. “Good, that’s better. To answer your question, that was Gerard’s original plan. He played his homosexual son by telling him that he would overlook his depraved desires if he did one thing for him. Chris, having seldom been in his father's good graces, agreed. Little did Gerard know that Chris would fall in love with me.”

“And what about you? Did you love him?” Derek asked in a now calm and sympathetic tone.

“Oh my dear nephew, love didn’t even come close. He was a trigger for me. In that closet, during that first kiss, his scent drove me wild. I even shifted and he wasn’t afraid, he kept telling me I was beautiful and kept kissing me. I think he fell in love with me right then and there, and I knew he was my mate.”

The realization that Peter had found a mate in Chris Argent, of all people, hit Derek to his very core. He contemplated what he’d be like right now if Stiles has been denied him somehow. He shivered thinking about it and looked up at his uncle with eyes filled with compassion and said, “Peter… I’m so sorry that happened to you. Why didn’t you ever talk to me about it?”

“You were too young Derek; it was years before you would have even understood. Your mother knew of course. She helped me as much as anyone could have done.” Peter sighed and looked down in shame and added, “it wasn’t enough though, I was broken and filled with anger. It perverted me and changed me and my wolf.” Derek reached out and grabbed one of Peter's hands in his and held it tight as a silent show of understanding. A knowing that no near words would ever be enough. “So, when Gerard found out that his little scheme backfired, in his rage he moved his entire family within two days. I had no idea how to contact Chris, and he was never able to contact me. He was just…” Peter's words choked in his throat as tears spilled over his eyes. “Just gone.”

Derek’s heart melted for his uncle and he pulled a very surprised Peter into his arms for a comforting embrace. “I’ve got you, Peter. It’s ok. I’ve got you,” Derek said simply while trying to keep his own emotions in check.

After Peter had cried himself out on Derek’s shoulder, he finally pulled away wiping his eyes and said, “if you ever tell anyone about this I’ll… well, I’ll deny it.” Derek chuckled as he sat back down.

“Now I understand why you became such an asshole. I just wish I could have helped you, Peter,” Derek said with anguish in his voice.

“Derek, listen to me. There was nothing you could have ever done to make this better for me. I partially allowed myself to fall into darkness. I reveled in it. In no way was any of it your fault. Just like it isn’t your fault what happened to our family,” said Peter as he looked Derek in the eyes.

Derek nodded wiping his tears away as he looked at his uncle. Before this conversation, he was sure that his uncle was just a crazed manipulative asshole. A family black sheep of sorts but now he saw him in a whole new light. He was still mad as hell at him about Laura, but this new information confused him and muddled his feelings.

Peter could see Derek fighting within his thoughts and he sighed and said, “nephew. I didn’t tell you this to make you feel sorry for me or to sway your anger away from me. This is not a manipulation. I just want you to know the whole story. I still want to make things up to you and our family. If I can find a way to bring Laura back I would do it in a heartbeat, even if she tore my throat out. It would be worth it and I would be at peace.” Derek gazed at Peter’s face in astonishment as he heard his words but before he could say anything Peter said, “maybe that’s why I was allowed to come back. Maybe I can fix things.”

“How?” Derek said simply.

Peter smiled at his nephew sadly and replied, “I wish I knew Derek. I wish I knew.”

“Well, maybe the first step for you should be finding your mate,” Derek said as he stared into Peter’s eyes, watching for his reaction.

Peter's heart rate ticked up noticeably and he squirmed in his seat before saying, “what would I say to him? He’s gone on with his life. He doesn’t need me.”

Derek reached out to grasp his uncle's shoulder and replied, “You start by telling him how you feel, and he hasn’t gone on with his life Peter. Right now his life is in shambles. His wife and his daughter are both dead. His family has all but turned psycho on him and right now he needs you as much as you need him.”

Peter’s face fell as he imagined his mate’s pain and anguish even though for so many years he had been angry with him, even wanted him dead sometimes, but now, he just ached for his mate and for the first time in so many long years, Peter felt a spark of hope in his heart. Derek could see the lost look on Peter’s face and offered to help by saying, “Peter. I can get his number from Scott. I can try to set up a meeting with him, which I should do anyway since he and I aren’t exactly on the best of terms right now.”

Peter then did something that Derek was not expecting. Something that he’d not done since he was young. Peter hugged Derek and nuzzled his face into his neck affectionately, not in a sexual way, but in a, you are my alpha and I am showing you my devotion, kind of way. Derek held his uncle and nuzzled back into him soothingly and said, “Peter, your family, but this doesn’t fix things yet. But it’s a very good start.”

* * *

When Derek and Peter finally returned after two long hours, he was met with annoyed glares from his pack and an obvious glare from his mate. Derek sighed and felt a huge pang of guilt for having upset his mate, but at the same time, he knew the discussion with Peter had been important and did need privacy. He also knew he was in the doghouse and would have to make it up to Stiles somehow. Stiles saw Derek and Peter come into the loft and turned away with a face full of rage and slumped back down into the recliner. The rest of the pack began to relax a bit, knowing that their alpha was ok, but they were still very rather annoyed and alert due to Peter's presence.

“Look, guys, I’m sorry that I worried you. I know you’re pissed at me right now, but please believe me when I say my conversation with Peter was very important and very needed,” explained Derek as he looked sorrowfully at this scowling looks from his pack. He had been too good at teaching them the ways of the eyebrow.

Stiles jumped up and yelled, “You could have stopped at any time and called for two seconds to tell me things were fine that you were having a productive conversation, but no. You leave us here to worry about your furry ass.” He then plopped back down on the chair as he tried to hold back tears. He’d never been this angry at Derek at least not since they had gotten together, and it was ripping him up inside.

Derek walked over and knelt in front of his mate and laid his head on his lap, which for an alpha was quite a sign of supplication. “Stiles please forgive me. I wasn’t thinking. I never meant to worry you. Please don’t be mad at me. I will do anything to make it up to you.” Peter watched the scene unfold with rapt attention and a tiny smirk that he tried desperately to hide.

Slowly Stiles turned to look down at Derek and said with a cheeky grin, “Anything?” before flinging himself against Derek making them both crash to the floor. “I was so worried sourwolf, I’m glad you’re ok and I’m glad you had a good talk,” he whispered into Derek’s ear while nuzzling into him.

Derek heaved a, of relief and then pulled Stiles and himself up from the floor. He looked at Peter and could tell that he was trying to hold in a smirk and Derek quickly said, “not a fucking word from you!” He then turned to Scott and asked, “Scott do you still have Chris Argent's number?”

Scott looked at Derek with a confused face but said, “um… yeah. At least it was the last number he gave me.” He called it out to Derek who added it to his phone and texted it to Peter. He gave Peter a nod and then began to walk him out. “I’ll be right back guys, I promise.”

Once the dust settled and Peter was gone, Stiles pulled Derek upstairs while the rest of the pack began to disperse having had enough drama for the day. Stiles shut the door and turned to Derek and said, “Derek. So spill, what he fuck happed up there. I mean you seemed a lot less hostile towards him when you came back down. What happened?”

Derek signed and began to fill his mate in on the life story of Peter. By the time he was finished, Stiles jaw had dropped to the floor and he had a look of utter bewilderment plastered over his face. Derek looked at his mate with a knowing sigh and said, “it really makes it hard to know how to feel about him, doesn’t it.”

Stiles pondered it all in his head for a few moments then replied, “Yeah, well that is an understatement.”

“Yeah, I have a lot of thinking and soul searching to do about Peter. But right now, I need to call Chris Argent.”

* * *

Derek went up to the roof so that Isaac and Scott wouldn’t hear the conversation and nervously dialed Chris’s number. After a few rings, Chris answered, “Hello? Who is this and how did you get this number?”

“Relax Chris, it’s me, Derek Hale. Can we talk?” said Derek in an even tone trying to sound as unthreatening as possible.

There was a long pause before Chris finally spoke. “What the fuck do you want Derek?” Chris said in obvious anger.

“First of all Chris, I am sorry for what happened to Victoria. She was trying to kill Scott and I reacted. I am also very sorry about Allison…”Chris cut Derek off, “Just stop! Get to the point Derek?”

Derek growled slightly before he could stop himself, but then managed to say rather calmly, “your mate is here and needs to see you.”

Chris’s heart felt like it stopped in his chest. He’d not even thought about his mate in years. He’d buried that pain so deep down to the point that he had almost forgotten. He stammered and asked, “What… what did you say?”

“I said, your mate, Peter Hale is here in Beacon Hills and desperately wants to see you,” Derek said plainly.

“I thought he was dead?” Chris exclaimed in confusion.

“He was, look I’ll explain all that later,” replied Derek quickly.

“What does he want?” Chris asked with a tremor in his voice that he couldn’t hide.

“Chris. Look. He needs you and I think you need him. Please just meet with him. Hate me if you want, but he needs you right now,” Derek said softly hoping that he could get through to Chris. He could hear Chris’s heartbeat thumping loudly through the phone. It reminded Derek of Stile's heartbeat when he was having a panic attack. “Chris? Are you alright?” he asked quickly.

Chris was sweating and he could barely breathe as feelings and memories rushed into the forefront of his mind. Tears began to spill from his eyes and through choked words, he replied, “Y…eah… I’m fine. When do you want to meet?” 

* * *

Derek sat in his Camaro with his very nervous uncle waiting outside the abandoned train station. He could smell his uncle’s nervousness and it was stifling. “Peter, just try to relax, and open the window you stink of nerves.”

Peter rolled his eyes and quipped, “let's not talk about what you smell like Derek.” His nephew just made an amused huffing noise. His smirk faded as his ears picked up an approaching vehicle. They both watched the SUV come to a stop about fifty feet away and Derek could tell that it was Chris and he’d come alone. 

Peter turned pale and looked like he wanted to either pass our of throw up. Derek turned to him and said softly, “Come on Peter, you can do this. You need this.” Peter nodded and forced himself to get out of the car. They walked so they were facing Chris’s SUV and watched as an equally nervous-looking Chris stepped out.

Chris stared at Peter with a blank look. He couldn’t believe Peter was alive and standing there. His heart was screaming at him to run to him, but his mind was making him stay cautious. He saw Derek grab his uncle by the arm and begin dragging him his direction, so Chris decided to start walking closer meet them halfway.

As they got within ten feet of each other, they stopped. Chris was transfixed by Peter's face, but he still wore an emotionless expression. Peter was looking at Chris with a pained expression of loss and regret. Derek had never seen his uncle like this before and he slowly backed away and returning to the Camaro to give them space, even cranking up some music to drown out their conversation. This was private.

Tears spilled from Peters’ eyes as he caught Chris’s scent and he said through the lump in his throat, “Christopher!” Chris’s hardened resolve melted as he saw Peter’s tears and pleading face. His tears began to spill from his eyes and before either of them knew what had happed or who moved first, they were both in each other's arms. They both collapsed to their knees locked in each other’s embrace as they wept tears of sorrow and joy. Sorrow for the multitude of lost years they could have spent together, but also joy at being finally reunited once again. Eventually, they pulled apart to look again into each other's faces. Chris spoke through trembling words, “I thought you were dead. When Derek called me and said you wanted to see me. I thought it was some cruel trick, but here you are. How?”

Peter looked at Chris with a loving expression and said, “I promise I will explain everything, Chris. I just. I want a second chance with you. I need my mate!”

Chris looked into Peter’s eyes and said with a shaky voice, “I never stopped loving you, Peter. I am so sorry that I left. I’ve regretted it my whole life. I… I was young and weak, and my father was so angry. I should have been stronger for you.”

Peter buried his face into Chris’s chest breathing him in and holding him. “I was so angry with you for so very long, but then I realized that you were young, and had you left, he would have hunted us all down and done far worse. You know that. What is important is that we are together now. We have a second chance if you will have me.”

Chris pulled Peter up to look into his smiling face. He pulled him in for a passionate kiss before finally pulling back and saying, “Of course I’ll give you a second chance. I’m never leaving you again Peter.” Tears of joy spilled from Peter’s eyes as he kissed Chris again passionately while their hands never left each other's bodies.

Peter finally pulled back and said, “I know you have lots of questions and we have a lot to talk about. How about I explain in my hotel room?” said Peter with a wicked grin. 

Chris smiled at Peter and said, “I would love that.”

* * *

They were ripping each other's clothes off before they even got through the door of the cheap motel room that Peter was staying in. Their hands explored each other's bodies with wild abandon as their mouths were locked together. Neither of them could stop their happy tears from flowing and they just kept on kissing while the tears dripped down their chests. Peter finally came up for air and looked into his mate's face with a look of joy and happiness that he had not experienced since the day his mate left town. He grabbed Chris’s hand and led him to the bed. Slowly he began to remove Chris’s pants and underwear while Chris trembled in excited anticipation. Then Peter stepped back and began to remove his pants while giving Chris a nice peep show. The last time they had seen each other naked, they had both been seniors in high school. Now they looked upon each other’s mature and well-developed bodies with lust-filled and pleased expressions.

Chris began to back away from Peter and crawled back onto the bed. Peter’s immediate instincts were to catch his prey as it fled, and he did just that. He growled as he slid up Chris’s body, licking, smelling, and biting his way up causing Chris to gasp and moan as he reached down and ran his fingers through Peter’s hair. Peter stopped at Chris’s hard dripping cock to lap as his pre before rearing his head back shifting trying to stifle a howl of lust. Chris touched his wolf face and whispered, “still so incredibly beautiful.” Then Chris found Peter’s tongue sliding back into his eager mouth as they kissed passionately while rolling around on the bed play fighting each other for dominance.

“You know I will win, don’t you?” Peter whispered into Chris’s ear before he slid his tongue along his ear lobe.

Chris shuddered and moaned before he replied with a mischievous laugh, “maybe I want you to win,” before he pulled himself up on top of Peter.

Peter’s smile faded as he looked up into Chris’s eyes. He licked his lips and said with lust dripping in his words, “you win Chris, take me, please. I want you inside me.”

Chris wasted no time and began to lick his way down Peter’s body, engulfing his cock into his mouth and moaning in pleasure as he tasted the familiar taste of his mate's cock on his tongue. He sucked Peter long enough to drive him wild but didn’t let him cum yet. Peter’s cock slid from his mouth while Peter grumbled and whined, but soon Peter began to moan even louder as Chris’s tongue moved lower. He lavished Peter’s hefty balls with affection as he breathed in his wild exotic scent. Slowly he licked his way down lower, lapping at his taint before finally reaching his destination. Peter gasped in pleasure as Chris’s tongue began to lap at his hole. Peter’s clawed hands gently began to run across Chris’s scalp as the hunter licked him wildly. “Fuck Chris, that feels so good. God, I’ve missed your tongue. I still can’t believe your human with a tongue like that.” Peter moaned as he squirmed trying to open up more for his mate’s probing tongue.

Chris kept licking as he began to slide a finger into his werewolf mate causing Peter to growl and moan while begging for more. He quickly added a second finger as he supplied ample spit for lube, moving them in and out while hitting Peter’s prostate with each thrust. Finally, Chris forced in a third finger and Peter arching his back in pleasure and pain as his claws ripped into the sheets. Chris just watched his lover moan and growl with lust and kept trying to force his fingers in deeper, pressing on Peter’s prostate. Peter looked down at Chris and said through his fanged teeth, “Fuck me now Christopher! Fuck me hard!”

Chris pulled his fingers from Peter's hole and roughly pulled Peter’s legs up onto his shoulder. He used spit to lube up his cock, then abruptly shoved it balls deep into Peter. Peter roared in pleasure and pain while snarling his mate's name. Chris began to thrust into him with wild abandon while watching his lovers face. He drove Chris wild knowing how much pleasure he was causing his mate. “You like that don’t you baby. You like having my huge cock inside you, pounding your hot werewolf hole. God you’re so fucking hot around my cock,” moaned Chris as he plowed repeatedly into Peter with unrelenting thrusts.

Peter looked into Chris’s face and said eagerly, “Come on baby, give it to me. Fill me up.” Then Chris smiled down at Peter and took hold of his cock and started stroking it in time with his thrusts, causing Peter to moan and snarl as he watched his mate pound into him. Chris’s breathing got more and more labored and his climax reached his peak and with a final thrust, he released deep inside his lover. Peter convulsed and shot his load covering them both at the same time until he finally just lay spent on the bed. Chris slumped down on top of Peter as they pressed themselves together still slick with cum sliding between them while their lips met passionately.

It was a while before either of them spoke, but once they did it was like they had only seen each other yesterday. They took turns licking the cum off of each other before they decided to go shower. After tenderly washing each conversation bodies they crawled into bed and just talked. Their hands never left each other's bodies and they would often stop to kiss, but they talked until the finally fell fast asleep in each other's arms.


	9. Pack Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this chapter is a bit smutty, well very very smutty, be warned. Lots of it. I wasn't originally going to go here with the characters but my dirty mind got in the way of my story idea, so I am going with it. I hope you enjoy. I have one more chapter that is written thought it needs a lot of rewrite, then I will be writing fresh material. So chapters may take longer than normal to come out, but I will do my best to keep this going in a timely manner. I really hope you guys are enjoying it, please leave comments on what you like or any suggestions. Enjoy.

Stiles cuddled into Derek in their bed and Derek asked, “so were they really checking me out?”

Stiles flipped around to face Derek and said, “um… yeah… I thought I might have to beat them off with a wolfsbane stick. I need one of those by the way.”

“Do you think they… ah, never mind,” Derek said nervously.

“Hey, I’m not bothered that they find you attractive, hell let them fantasize if they want. I know you’re mine and that’s all that matters,” Stiles said with a grin.

“What? They fantasize about me?” Derek asked in shock. 

“No. Maybe, I don’t know Derek. Look. I wouldn’t doubt it if they did. I mean have you seen yourself,” Stiles said while waving his arms over Derek with a flourish.

_Unknown to Derek and Stiles, Scott had left Isaac’s room to go downstairs for water when he caught part of the conversation in Derek’s room. Ordinarily, he tried hard to not listen in, but the topic caught his attention. He froze in place trying to not make a sound as he listened._

“You know, I’ve never asked you your thoughts on monogamy vs polyamory or well other arrangements,” Derek said while looking into his mate’s face.

Stiles sighed and said, “well, honestly I’ve never thought about it that much. I mean you’re my first. I guess fundamentally, I don’t have a problem with people playing around or having multiple partners as long as everyone knows and is honest. I mean hypothetically, if Isaac came up to you and said, I really want to please my alpha and Scott was like go for it. I wouldn’t have a problem with it as long as I could at least watch, if not join in. Again, hypothetically.”

Derek looked at Stiles quizzically for a moment but decided to not read anything into what he just said, “ok, and you’d be ok with that?”

“I would like to think that I would be. Again, this is all academic at this point. I mean I guess I’ll never know unless we’re faced with such a situation.” Stiles answered.

Derek exhaled deeply before saying, “in the interests of open and honest communication, I can’t deny that I haven’t fantasized about well, most of my pack at one point in time, but I just don’t know what I would do if one of them wanted to play around. I just don’t know how I feel about it. You are my mate and you should be what matters to me most.”

Stiles grinned at Derek and said, “well that makes two of us then. There’s nothing wrong with a healthy fantasy life Derek. Look, I think that if anything ever came up like that, we just have to keep an open mind and communicate with each other. I am happy to be your mate and can’t wait to be completely bonded to you, but that doesn’t mean that can’t experiment some if the opportunity arises. Hey, there’d be nothing wrong with a pack orgy in my opinion,” Stiles said half-jokingly causing Derek to grin and laugh at his mate.

_Scott’s eyes got big as he heard Stiles talking about pack orgies. Not to mention the fact that he’d used Isaac as an example. As Scott listened, he thought about Isaac and Derek together. He thought about how that would make him feel, and he was surprised by how hot he thought it was. He felt himself getting hard and his hand began to rub his dick through his pajama pants._

“Wow, how did we get to pack orgy Stiles?” Derek said as he pushed his erection against him.

“Um… this discussion has somebody hard and excited,” Stiles said as his hand slid down to fondle Derek’s cock.

“Um,” Derek hummed as he felt his mates' touch before he began to kiss and nuzzle his neck. “So, if you could take any pack member's cock in your mouth while I pounded your sexy hole, who would it be?” asked Derek into Stile's ear as he ground his dick against him.

Stiles moaned at the feeling of Derek grinding against him while he worshiped his neck but managed to say, “well the ‘me’ before we started having this frank, open, and honest talk would have said anyone but Scott because he’s like a brother to me, but to be honest that only makes it hotter for me, it’d be Scott for sure.”

_Scott let out a gasp before he could stop himself. His best friend and brother from another mother wanted to mess around with him. Why had he never picked up on it before and as he thought back, he began to pick out subtle hints and suggestive statements that he’d always dismissed as Stiles joking around. He carefully hauled out his dick and began stroking himself while he began to visualize Stiles sucking his cock while Derek fucked him._

Derek’s cock had been leaking so much pre that Stiles ass was slicked up nicely and Derek’s cock began to slide into Stiles. “Oh, fuck yeah baby slide your cock inside me using your pre. That turns you on doesn’t it, the thought of my brother sliding his cock down my throat as he watches you fuck me.”

“Fuck yeah Stiles, it would be so fucking hot. Watching one of my betas feed you his cock while knowing his alpha is allowing it,” moaned Derek in a deep sexy voice against Stiles’ ear as he began to pump into Stiles.

_Scott was sweating and stroking his cock faster and faster now. He was so turned on by the combination of their dirty talk involving him and the sexual sounds they were making. He was now wild with lust. He wanted to just burst into the room and give his friend his cock, but he knew he couldn’t do that to Isaac. Not without them talking first, so he just stroked while he listened and visualized himself in their fantasy._

Derek growled as he started thrusting harder into him, “fuck yeah baby. That would be so hot.”

The moans Stiles were making got louder and louder as Derek pounded him with ever-increasing ferocity until he finally exploded deep inside his mate before collapsing on top of him.

_Scott shot his load into his other hand, trying to catch it all. He quickly lapped up his own cum before sliding his wet cock back in his jeans. He began trying to move slowly backward toward Isaac’s room and hoped that Derek didn’t hear him._

Derek slowly rolled off of Stiles as he tried to catch his breath. Stiles rolled over out of his puddle of cum that he’d left without even touching himself. Derek grinned at him and said, “It looks like I’m not the only one turned on by our little fantasy.”

* * *

Once Scott was back in Isaac’s room, he took a calming breath before noticing that Isaac was giving him a questioning look. “What took so long, and where’s your water, and why do you smell like cum?”

“Oh my god Isaac, I’m so sorry. Um… let me explain. Oh my god, I’m so freaked out right now.” Scott said in an almost panic.

Isaac relaxed a bit and said, “it’s ok, just calm down and start from when you went to get water, which you didn’t get.”

“Ok so I was going down the hall and I heard Derek and Stiles talking about types of relationships and Stiles used you as an example. Stiles said he wouldn’t have a problem with you fooling around with Derek as long as I was ok with it. Then Derek admitted to fantasizing about members of the pack though he didn’t name names. Then Stiles joked about a pack orgy, and by this time I’m getting really turned on,” Scott admitted as he blushed.

Isaac sat there listening with his mouth hanging open, “Oh my god, really,” he said with a smirk.

“Yeah… then they started going at it and well I started jacking off. But then Derek asks Stiles if he could have any pack members cock in his mouth while Derek fucked him, who would it be, and he thinks it’s hot that we think of each other as brothers and he’s always wanted to do me.” Scott said as he put his head in his hands.

“Wow, that is a lot to unpack. Scott, I’m not mad that you jacked off. I think it would be hot for you to play around with Stiles. There’s also a part of me that is curious about Derek, I mean we were both checking him out tonight at the pool, don’t deny it.” Isaac said.

“Isaac, I mean yeah it would be hot, but I’m with you. I would feel like I’m cheating on you. I just don’t know.” Scott explained with a pained expression.

“It’s not cheating if I know about it. Look we don’t have to decide anything right now, just promise me you’ll keep an open mind about it.” Isaac asked sincerely.

“I will. I promise.” Scott replied.

Isaac started pulling down Scott’s pants to reveal his already hardening dick, “now it’s my turn, tell me about it while you fuck my mouth.” Isaac then slid Scott’s dick in his mouth and began sucking on him slowly while stroking his own cock.

“Oh god Isaac, yes. Um… well, it starts with me watching Derek fuck Stiles threw the crack in their door, but Derek smells me and tells me to get my ass in there. He tells me to strip and I do as I’m told. Then he orders me to fuck Stiles' mouth.”

Isaac moans around Scott’s cock as he is turned on by Scott’s words even more.

“At first it was weird fucking my brothers’ mouth, but he seemed to like it and his mouth felt so amazing on my cock, so I began to fuck his hungry mouth. I watch Derek as he fucks Stiles ass while he watches me fucking his mouth.” Scott moans as Isaac begins to lick and suck his balls before diving back onto his cock. Scott decides to add to this little fantasy, and adds, “the door was left wide open and you walk by looking for me and see it all. You wander in and begin stripping for your alpha, who tells you come to him. He pulls you into a kiss and then pushes your face down to one of his nipples, and you start to work over Derek’s nipple as I watch.”

Isaac pulls off of Scott’s cock long enough to moan, “Oh fuck yes, that’s so hot Scott!”

“Then he grabs you by the hair and pulls your mouth to his sweaty pit and makes you smell and lick him while his hand runs down your body and grabs your cock and begins to stroke you all while he keeps pounding Stiles hole.”

Isaac’s moans began to pick up and get louder around Scott’s cock and Scott knew he was close. Scott too felt his orgasm getting near, and he said, “Fuck I’m so close baby. Do you want Derek to fuck your hole, to plow you and fill you with his alpha seed? While I suck your cock. While Stiles fucks your face. Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum, ahh…” Scott finally explodes in Isaac’s mouth as he also hears Isaac moan loudly with his release. They both shudder with their orgasms and slowly pull away to look at each other. Scott looks a bit embarrassed for everything he just said and fantasized about, but Isaac is just all smiles.

Isaac reached up with his other hand which is covered in his cum and offers it to Scott who gladly laps it up then pulls Isaac into a cum filled kiss. They moan as they pass the cum between each other’s mouths and Isaac lets out a wicked giggle.

They finally pull away and Isaac can still see that Scott looks uncomfortable with what just happened, an obvious look of guilt showing in his face. “Scott, baby. You have nothing to feel guilty about. I really enjoyed that, and I know you did too. It doesn’t mean we’re gonna do any of that. It just means that we think the idea of it is hot and hell even if we did it doesn’t change anything between us. We are still together no matter what.”Scott nodded in agreement and said, “but is it bad if we do both want to do that? I mean what if the opportunity ever came up? Would we?”

Isaac sighed and said with a grin, “I would be down for all that in a heartbeat Scott, but not if you feel uncomfortable with it. I think I’d only want to if you were involved, especially since it’s a difficult issue for you.”

Scott looked lovingly into Isaac’s eyes and replied, “I appreciate that Isaac. Yeah, I think it would help if I were involved, I don’t think I would deal with just you and Derek doing stuff without me. But I don’t know. All of this is new territory for me.”

“So, Scott, do you want to fool around with Stiles? I can tell the whole ‘brother thing’ turns you on and well, we already know how Stiles feels. So, if that is something that you ever need or want to explore, you can. Just tell me first so I’m not caught off guard.”

Scott smiled at Isaac and answered, “Well let's just play this by ear and see what happens, but right now, I just want to sleep, I’m beat.”

“Beat off you mean,” Isaac said with a chuckle. The two betas then crawled into bed nuzzling up into each other before falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning Derek got up before Stiles and ventured downstairs to get coffee but stopped in his tracks in the hall by the fresh scent of cum. He turned down the hall and found a few drying globs on the wall, centered between Isaac’s room and Derek’s.

Derek wasn’t sure what his pack mates cum smelled like specifically, but he thought he could detect a few traces of Scott’s scent lingering. Then it occurred to him, ‘Oh god, what if Scott heard our conversation and jacked off. He thought it was hot.’

He hurried downstairs to retrieve coffee while he wrapped his head around the events of the night before. He’d known of other alphas who regularly took liberties with their betas, but it was mostly by force. Derek didn’t want to be like that. He cared about his pack too much do violate them like that, but the thought that maybe they might be interested in more than a platonic relationship filled Derek’s head with possibilities as he sipped his coffee.

All too soon his thoughts were broken by the sound of Isaac and Scott coming down the stairs. Derek stared a full scowl at his two betas as they approached and hurried into the kitchen to make coffee. Inside Derek was chuckling to himself because he knew that his glaring stare had had the desired effect.

As the two betas emerged from the kitchen, Derek spoke in a flat businesslike tone, “So boys have a seat.” Isaac looked at Scott who had a terrified look on his face. He grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly before guiding him to one of the chairs. They both sat down and looked nervously at their alpha. “Anything interesting happen last night that either of you wants to tell me about?” Derek said with an equally business-like tone trying to show no emotions.  
  
Scott gulped as he looked at Isaac and then back at Derek. Derek just raised his eyebrows in a ‘well I’m waiting’ kind of look. Scott began to try to answer, “I um… oh god! Derek! Fuck! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to eavesdrop on your guys, but I heard you mention Isaac and then me and…”

“And it turned you on so much you jacked off in the hallway while listening to us,” Derek finished for him with a grin.

Scott looked at Derek’s now grinning face in confusion and said, “you’re not mad?”

“No Scott, I’m not mad. I just had to bust your balls a bit.” Derek replied with a mischievous grin while looking at the two betas.

“You fucking asshole, you scared the shit out of me!” Scott exclaimed while Isaac tried to Stifel his chuckles. “Does Stiles know yet?” Scott asked nervously.

“No, not yet Scott. Before I decide what to tell him. I think we need to talk about this and the implications. I personally am not opposed to inner couple fun as long as everyone is in the know and agrees, but I don’t want you guys to do anything you don’t want to do. Hell, I’m not even sure what I want to do yet.” Derek said very plainly while looking affectionately at his betas. “Also, you guys are too important to me to mess up our pack dynamic with drama. So, I want everyone to be sure before we venture into pack orgy territory.” Derek smirked as he saw the grin on Isaac’s face and the surprised look on Scott’s face.

“I’m totally down for happy pack fun time, just so long as we all know who our mates are at the end of the night. I agree that we all need to be ok with this and on the same page, but I don’t want to do anything that will make Scott uncomfortable. I know he is tempted by all this but that is different than being ok with it.” Isaac said plainly to Derek who nodded in understanding.

“Yeah, I mean. I think it all sounds really hot. I mean, Derek, look at you man. Who wouldn’t want to, um… well… and Stiles is just so fucking adorable like he has no idea how adorable he is! But I just don’t know, maybe I would have to try it, see how I feel, and if I feel too uncomfortable, we abort.” Scott said while blushing a bit.

Derek nodded and then grinned as he formulated a plan. “So, boys, I have an idea. I think we should test the waters with Stiles and Scott, I mean they are brothers after all, and it will fuck with Stiles which is just so much fun sometimes.”

“Derek!” Scott said in surprise as if he were shocked, but then said, “what do you have in mind?”

* * *

Stiles woke up to an empty bed reluctantly climbed out to go pee. Then he threw on some pajama pants and a tee-shirt before staggering down the stairs. He passed the dining table where Derek sat with Isaac and Scott and hardly paid them any attention as he staggered past towards the Keurig. He thought he heard a few hushed giggles and whispers, but his brain was way too out of focus without coffee to process it.

His coffee was finally ready, and he took in his first glorious sip sending the beloved fluid of life into his system. He sighed in relief as he took another sip. Then he felt arms wrap around him and at first, he assumed it was Derek until he heard, “morning my sexy brother.”

Stiles' brain began to kick into full gear as it fought to catch up to what was happening. Stiles froze as he realized that it was Scott that had his arms wrapped around his torso and who was nuzzling his neck and who had called him ‘sexy brother.’ Stiles sat his coffee down on the counter and then pulled out of Scott’s arms and turned around. “Scott? What the fuck dude?”

He walked back into the dining room in a huff and rounded on Derek, “did you fucking tell them, Derek, how dare you!”

Derek jumped up and went to pull Stiles into his arms, but Stiles pushed him away angrily. “Stiles, Stiles. I didn’t tell them anything ok. Please, I’m sorry, let me explain.”

Stiles folded his arms still staring daggers at Derek, who now looked like a scolded puppy. Scott spoke up quickly, “Stiles I’m so sorry man. I didn’t mean to cause a fight. Fuck. Look, I’ll explain, its all my fault. I overheard your conversation last night and well, I sort of got really horny by it.”

“He jacked off in the hallway listening to you guys,” Isaac interjected.

Stiles turned around to face Scott with a look of surprise and embarrassment, “dude you listened to us? Wait, you jacked off to it? Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,” Stiles repeated as he tried to wrap his head around what was happening.

Derek managed to pull Stiles into his arms, and he said softly, “when I got up this morning I smelled cum in the hallway and I was pretty sure it was Scott’s, so we ended up having a conversation and well you know the rest.”

“Hold on,” Stiles said as he pulled away from Derek and went to retrieve his coffee before sitting down at the table. Derek sat down beside him while the other two betas did the same.

“I’m so sorry Stiles that I listened in on you guys and that I freaked you out,” Scott said sadly as he looked dejected.

“Scott man, it's ok. Really. Look you heard us talking about you two and you stopped to listen. I would have probably done the same thing, especially if I had super wolf hearing. It’s fine really, no harm done.” Stiles said as he reached across the table for Scott’s hand.

Scott looked up with a relieved face at his friend and smiled before saying, “so what do we do now? Do you want to? You know, play around?”

Stiles looked over at Derek for a moment trying to gauge his reaction, but only saw a supportive and loving face directed at him, so he turned to Scott and Isaac and said, “Scott, I um… I’ve wanted to play around with you for so long, but I always assumed you were straight and well I tried to convince myself that I was straight too, so I never acted on it. Then when you and Isaac hooked up, I was already with Derek and I didn’t want to do anything to come between you guys.”

“Oh my god man, I wish I’d known. Though to be honest, I don’t think I was prepared to accept my bi-ness until recently. So honestly it’s probably better this way.” Scott then looked at Derek and asked, “so are you sure that you would be ok with Stiles and I fooling around?”

Derek considered Scott’s question for a moment before answering, “well if you had asked me a few months ago, I might have ripped your head off at the thought of it, but honestly, I know that Stiles is mine and soon he’ll be my mate for real. I also know that you’re not going to try to come between us. You guys are my pack, I trust you. I know you love us and that means more to me than anything. So yes, I am completely ok with the two of you getting frisky. I mean when I saw you wrap your arms around him and nuzzle into him, I got kind of hard. It was really hot.”

Stiles turned to Isaac and asked a similar question, “So Isaac, how do you feel about this?”

Isaac smiled at Stiles and said plainly, “I’m ready to throw down with all of you right now, but if you and Scott want to have some time with each other alone, I am fine with that.” He looked over at Derek and blushed slightly before saying, “can I make a suggestion? How about we swap partners? Scott and Stiles get some time together and Derek and I could have some time together. Then maybe, later on, we all get together to have fun.”

They all looked at each other and began to nod in agreement. “Well it's settled then, I guess we are swinging werewolves now.” Derek chucked.

Stiles spoke up and asked, “When are we doing this?”

Derek grinned and said, “how about now? I mean no one else is here. If you guys can handle making out and light touching, then we’ll keep going. But if at any time anyone wants to stop just say ‘Red’, ok.”

They all smiled at each other with lust showing in their eyes. Isaac got up and started moving towards Derek, while Stiles kissed Derek and then moved around the table to stand by Scott. Scott looked nervously at Isaac and Derek for a moment and after receiving cheerful nods of approval, he reached out and pulled Stiles against him.

“Hey brother,” Stiles said in a sexy tone as he stared into Scott’s face.

“Hey my sexy brother,” Scott replied before hugging into him while nuzzling into his neck. Stiles let out a small moan as he felt Scott’s warmth envelop him.

Derek reached out and pulled Isaac into his arms so that his back was pressed against Derek’s front and Derek whispered into his ear, “just watch for a bit, I want it to really turn you on, Isaac.” 

Isaac moaned in agreement as he pressed his ass against Derek’s sizable bulge in his sweatpants.

Scott looked into Stiles' face and then slowly they moved closer until their lips met. They started making out passionately, the culmination of years of sexual tension between them spilling over. Their hands began to run along each other’s bodies as their tongues slid into each other’s mouths, both of them moaning as they rubbed their erections together through their pajama pants.

Derek’s hands roamed Isaac’s torso as they watched their partners make out. Derek began to lick and nibble at Isaac’s ear making him quiver and moan in delight. He began to slowly lift Isaac’s shirt and quickly tossed it aside. Isaac reached back and wrapped his fingers in Derek’s hair encouraging him to keep going. Taking in his betas scent like this was a new experience for Derek, he knew Isaac’s scent, but this was raw and full of desire and lust. It was also so very up close, and it made him wild with lust. “Um, you smell so good my sexy beta,” Derek growled.

Stiles was now lifting off Scott’s shirt and he did the same for Stiles. They took turns working over each other’s nipples as their hands groped and explored. “Um, Scott that feels so good brother,” Stiles said as he moaned while Scott had his nipple suctioned in his mouth. Stiles looked over and saw Derek and Isaac enjoying each other and it made his cock even harder and he said out loud, “that’s it, Derek, take your beta, I know you want to.”

Derek growled with lust hearing his mates’ words and he flipped Isaac around and plunged his tongue into the beta’s mouth. Isaac melted against his alpha and began to suckle on his long exploring tongue while grinding against Derek’s body. Derek’s hands moved down and began to pull down Isaac’s pants. Isaac kicked his pajama pants away and moaned as he felt Derek’s hand cup his bubble butt tightly.

Scott grabbed Stiles' arms and pulled them both up, causing Stiles to grin breathlessly back at Scott while he watched Scott dive into his still unwashed pits. Scott growled as he took in his brother's musky and sweaty scent. He rubbed his entire face in Stiles pit coating himself in his scent before his tongue slid out to taste him. 

“Oh, fuck yeah Scott, lick my sweaty pits, fuck that’s so dirty man, um…” Stiles said as be began to moan in pleasure as Scott's tongue bathed him. After Scott had thoroughly lavished both of Stile's pits, he reached down and yanked his pants down before he slid to his knees and said, “I want your cock brother,” before he slid his mouth around Stiles dripping cock.

Derek pulled Isaac up into his arms and began to carry him over to the couch where he tossed him. Isaac looked up admiring Derek’s naked form hovering over him and he licked his lips and he leaned forward and took Derek’s cock into his mouth. Derek moaned loudly and wrapped his hands in Isaac’s hair. “Fuck yeah Isaac, you’re such a good beta for your alpha. Oh yeah, suck your alphas cock.”

Isaac swallowed down Derek’s huge cock happily while Derek began to trust into his hungry mouth. He savored the taste of smell of his alpha as his inner wolf hummed with pride that he was pleasing his alpha. He let Derek’s cock slide out and looked up at him with a wicked grin before sliding his mouth and tongue down to Derek’s balls where he began to work them over and suckle on them one at a time driving Derek wild with lust. Isaac’s tongue began to lap at Derek’s taint, causing him to open his legs wider for his beta and soon Isaac’s tongue had made its way to his alpha’s sweaty hole. Isaac gasped in pleasure at the musky scent of Derek’s ass, and his tongue began to feverishly work him over as his cock dripped with pre all over the floor.

Stiles was enjoying the feel of Scott’s mouth on his cock, the way his tongue slid around his head differently than Derek, the way he cupped his nuts and pulled on them gently. He was also enjoying watching the show that Isaac and Derek were giving him. Watching Isaac eat Derek’s hairy ass, was driving Stiles wild, he knew he would cum soon and he didn’t want to yet. So he pulled Scott up and kissed him deeply tasting himself on Scott’s tongue, then he slid himself slowly down Scott’s body, making a stop at Scott’s pits to lavish them with his tongue and to enjoy Scott’s unique smell that he knew so well from so many years of being friends.

Finally, his mouth made its way to Scott’s cock and Stiles looked at it longingly admiring its shape and girth. Smaller than Derek’s but still quite nice to behold. Uncut and beautiful Stiles thought to himself as he slid his friends’ cock into this mouth. The taste was amazing, he could tell that Scott hadn’t showered yet and probably was still covered in dried cum from last night but somehow the dirtiness of it all just drove Stiles wild. He sucked wildly on his brother’s cock, making Scott moan and quiver. “Oh, fuck Stiles, damn I wish I knew you could suck cock like this sooner, we could have been doing this instead of studying.”

Stiles chuckled while continuing to work over Scott. Then he decided that he wanted to taste his ass, so he pulled away and spun Scott around so he could lean against the table. Stiles slid his fingers exploring Scott’s fuzzy hole. Scott moaned and he pushed his butt back towards his friends giving him more access. Stiles tongue tentatively reached out and flicked across Scott’s hole, making Scott shudder in pleasure. Stiles started licking his hole wildly, enjoying the taste and smell of his friend. Scott said through his moans, “you know Stiles, Isaac fucked me full of his cum this morning already.”

The thought of it made Stiles weak in the knees as he dug his tongue in deeper into Scott’s fuck hole. He thought he could taste the remnants of lube as he tried to dig his tongue deeper. Scott reached back and held his ass cheeks open as he tried to open up for his brothers’ tongue, “Fuck yeah brother, eat my ass. Can you taste Isaac’s cum in my ass?”

Stiles just gasped out, “Uh-huh,” as he continued to savor Scott’s juicy hole.

Derek spun around and grabbed Isaac and shoved him face-first down into the couch, leaving his ass stick up. Derek went down on his knees and sniffed at Isaac’s ass and smiled. The boys had taken turns fucking each other already this morning and Derek could smell Scott’s cum in his hole. He licked his lips and dove into Isaac’s hole, causing Isaac to cry out, “Oh fuck Derek, yeah… eat your dirty beta’s hole.”

Now it was Scott’s turn to watch Isaac and Derek and he was surprised by how hot it was to watch Derek eat his lover’s ass. The ass that he had just fucked a few hours ago and it was driving him wild and before he knew what he was saying he said, “Stiles, fuck me hard!”

Stiles grinned as he pulled himself away from Scott’s tasty ass and stood up and began rubbing his cock head over Scott’s now wet and slick hole. “You want me to fuck you brother? Do you want my cock deep inside you? Want me to add my cum to Isaac’s,” Stiles said seductively.

“Oh, fuck yes Stiles! Please!” Scott begged.

Stiles wasted no time and began to slide his cock into his best friend’s hole. Scott moaned and gasped at the feel of a different cock penetrating him. He shuddered as Stiles pushed all the way in as he pressed his torso against Scott’s back. He began to slowly thrust into him while his mouth worked on Scott’s neck. 

Derek was lapping wildly at Isaac’s hole, digging in deep enough to taste Scott’s lingering cum. He heard Scott cry out and looked over to see Stiles sliding his cock into him. He’d imagined it the other way around, but he was still very turned on by this. He slobbered some extra spit onto Isaac’s hole and then slicked up his cock stood and began to press his cock against Isaac’s hole. “Do you want to get fucked by your alpha Isaac? Say it. Tell me how much you want it.”

“Fuck yes Derek, fuck me! I need your alpha cock inside me, filling me up. I wanna be a good beta,” Isaac said practically whimpering with desire.

Derek smiled down at his horny beta and began to push inside him. Isaac cried out in pain as the larger girth stretched him open, but when Derek stopped pushing Isaac began to push back forcing his alpha’s cock deep inside himself.

“Isaac are you ok,” Derek asked with concern, though his inner wolf was so pleased with his eager beta.

“Fuck yeah! I am so good, oh fuck Derek your so big,” Isaac panted as he tried to relax around Derek’s enormous cock.

Derek began to slowly move back out almost completely before shoving himself back in, to the hilt, causing Isaac to cry out in pleasure shamelessly. Again, and again, he would do this until Isaac was begging for more.

Both Derek and Stiles we’re ramping up their trusts. Isaac and Scott were both moaning loudly and begging for more as they watched each other get fucked. Derek and Stiles, we’re also watching each other fuck their willing betas, Derek smiled proudly at his mate for dominating Scott so easily, he was such a perfect alpha mate.

Stiles pulled out of Scott abruptly and dragged him towards the couch. He then ordered Isaac to scoot over, while he positioned Scott on his back with his legs up before sliding back into his wet hole.

“Slip over Isaac, just like Scott,” Derek ordered, and Isaac hurried to comply. Now, Derek and Stiles, stood side by side fucking the two horny betas. Isaac and Scott were touching each other and pulled close enough to make out while still getting rammed. 

“Cum in your brother baby,” Derek said in a dirty voice to Stiles. “Fill up his hole.”

“Oh yeah, you want me too,” Stiles gasped. “Shoot inside Isaac, fill up your betas ass with your alpha spunk,” Stiles said in a dirty voice as he felt his nuts tighten. Suddenly both Derek and Stiles began to cum deep inside each of their slutty betas. With his cock still lodged inside Scott, Stiles leaned down and took Scott’s cock into his mouth and began to suck him off. Scott writhed with pleasure as he felt his nuts tighten.

Derek reluctantly pulled out of Isaac and bent down to suck if his sexy beta. Isaac began to moan in pleasure and ran his hands through Derek's hair while Derek sucked him off like an expert. Scott and Isaac, we’re holding hands now as each of them began to climax. They shot their loads into the hungry mouths clamped around their cocks and cried out in ecstasy.

Derek and Stiles let the dick’s slide from their mouths and their mouths joined to share a cum filled kiss as they both moaned at the combined taste of Isaac and Scott’s spunk. They passed it back and forth missing the fluids before finally, both swallowed it down. 

Isaac and Scott were watching breathlessly enjoying the show. They all cuddled up on the couch together as they caught their breath and soon, hands, mouths, and tongues began to roam as the four pack members enjoyed exploring each other's bodies.

* * *

To Derek’s relief, the rest of the week passed with no residual weirdness from Scott or Isaac after their fun tryst, in fact, the only difference had been that they were more openly affectionate with both Stiles and Derek, which he found to be a very nice development. He had been sure to ask Stiles repeatedly if he was ok with how things were developing but he kept saying that he was fine, and he seemed to be enjoying the added closeness to both betas. Deep down it made Derek’s inner alpha wolf very happy.

The following Saturday the pack had decided to have a pool party. Lydia and Jackson had opted out because they had other plans for that day but had given her blessing for them to have fun. Peter had of course not been invited.

Derek put burgers on the grill as the boys arrived, he watched with amusement as they all began to jump into the pool. After Derek got the food going, he decided to take a dip to cool off and removed the towel from around his waist to reveal him wearing the same skimpy speedos he’d worn before. Liam and Theo immediately noticed and were both practically drooling as they watched Derek walk around and dive into the deep end of the pool. Stiles, of course, took full note of the boy's lust over his mate and grinned to himself. Isaac and Scott had, of course, had also followed Derek closely with lust in their eyes. Stiles swam over to Derek with a smirk on his face and tried to whisper as lightly into his ear as he could, “you’re making the boys all drool.” Derek grinned with a wicked smirk and nibbled on Stile's neck. “You’re doing it on purpose aren’t you. Um… my dirty alpha,” said Stiles as he moaned while Derek bit and licked his neck playfully, but he didn’t answer, just chuckled lightly as he kept driving Stiles crazy with his mouth. 

The rest of the pack were watching Derek ravage Stiles with rapt interest, then the watched as Derek pulled away from Stiles and effortlessly pulled himself out of the pool and talked back to the grill to check on the food. The sight of his hairy chiseled body dripping with water was making Liam pop a woody in the pool. Theo just shook his head playfully at him and pulled him close to help him hide it. “You know, I should make you get out and walk over to get me a drink like that,” Theo whispered in Liam’s ear with a smirk. Liam shuddered at the thought of being on display like that in front of the pack as he felt his dick get even harder to the point that it almost hurt. “Um, no. I think you’d like that too much. I don’t know if you been a good enough puppy lately.” Theo whispered into Liam’s ear causing him to make a pouty face.

Theo was about to relent and make Liam parade around with his hardon, but he looked over and saw Stiles hugged all over Scott and not in a just friend’s kind of way. It was far more intimate than anything he’d seen them do before. Then to his further surprise, he watched Derek return to the pool and wrap his arms around Isaac and nuzzle into him. Theo had never seen Derek touch anyone but Stiles like that. He pulled Liam close and whispered to him, “Look at them. Do you think their all a bit to close with each other’s partners?”

Liam casually looked around and began to see what Theo was talking about. He nodded and a smile crossed his face. “I’ll get you that drink baby.” Theo smiled proudly at his slutty puppy who climbed out of the pool and took the long way around to get to the drink fridge. He watched the faces of the other guys and was amused when each of them reacted to the sight of Liam’s swinging erection tenting his swimsuit. He saw Scott lick his lips. Stiles was just wide-eyed and staring, while Isaac’s mouth dropped open as he tracked Liam’s cock around the pool. Derek, however, saw it and did everything he could to find something else to look at, which made Theo grin wickedly.

Best yet, Liam decided to walk down the steps directly in front of them all before making his way back to Theo with a soda in hand. Derek got a good eyeful and couldn’t turn away his gaze and Theo was sure he saw lust in Derek’s stoic face.

Soon the food was ready, and they all made their burgers with an assortment of condiments and veggies, then they all sat and happily ate while making happy conversation. “So, guys,” said Theo with a smirk, “you all seem very affectionate with each other. Did we miss something?” Liam just blushed with excitement as he waited for them to speak.

The boys all looked at each other knowing that they had not been very discreet, and Derek sighed and spoke, “well, to be honest, we sort of had some fun together recently as a group. I hope that doesn’t bother you guys.”

Liam almost choked on his food, while Theo replied, “no not at all. I think that’s really hot. I mean I guess it’s good for pack moral I suppose.” Isaac just grinned wickedly while Scott blushed with embarrassment. Liam managed to swallow his food and took a few sips of soda. He was already hard again and it was all he could do to contain himself. 

“Are you ok?” Scott asked Liam with his usual affectionate smile.

“Oh yeah, I’m a… great!” Liam stammered while blushing before looking at Theo with a small wicked grin.

The rest of their lunch went by as they sat there chatting in their post burger glory, Theo spoke up, “so I’m sure you guys have heard me call Liam, puppy. I call him that because he loves being, well, my service pup,” Theo grinned mischievously. “How about I give you all a little demonstration.” The others just looked confused back at him but began to nod in agreement. Theo stood up, went to his bag and pulled out a collar and leash. “Get over here puppy,” he said to Liam. Liam jumped up and went over to Theo obediently. Theo put the collar around Liam’s neck and attacked the leash and said, “now assume the position puppy.”

Scott jumped up and said angrily, “wait just a minute, he’s not a damn dog.”

Theo halted Liam and said, “baby explain in your own words for Scott please.”

Liam blushed as he tried to explain, “Scott this is what I like, I’m really into puppy play. It's about being in a puppy headspace. I get to let all my worries and fears and anxieties go when I’m in puppy mode. And well, I really like to please.”

Scott calmed down but still looked confused but said, “ok, as long as it’s what makes you happy Liam. I’ll have to read up on it, I’ve just never heard of it before.”

Stiles chuckled and said, “sometimes Scott I think you live under a rock, don’t you watch porn man.”

Isaac and Derek both chuckled, and Derek looked to Theo and said, “please continue,” doing nothing to hide his obvious excitement growing in his speedos.

“Ok, assume the position puppy,” Theo commanded. Liam got down on all fours and began to nuzzle at Theo’s leg, while Theo said, “so little Liam here has a fantasy. One that I honestly thought he’d never get to have, but now that I find out that you guys have all fooled around, well maybe there’s a chance. Right puppy?” as Theo scritched the back of Liam’s neck making him whimper and wag his butt. “You ok with me saying your fantasy puppy?” Theo asked.

Liam barked enthusiastically and licked Theo’s hand. 

Theo smiled at Liam then continued, “So Liam has a fantasy where he is regularly used as a fuck hole for the pack.”

Scott looked skeptically at Liam and asked, “Liam, is this true?”

Liam looks at Theo who nodded for him to answer, “yes it’s true Scott. It’s so very true. I want it so bad. I want to please you all.”

Scott came and knelt beside Liam, looked him in the eyes and asked, “Are you sure? Theo’s not just putting you up to this is he?”

“I swear Scott, it’s what I want,” as he shoved his face in Scott’s crotch causing him to fall backward.

“I think puppy found a bone,” Theo said with an amused grin.

“Ok let’s take this downstairs. Liam, you are out of puppy mode. We all need to be able to talk openly,” Derek said quickly.

They all filed into the elevator and headed down to the main living floor of the loft. When everyone was settled sitting on their towels on the floor, Derek spoke, “Look, you’re young Liam. I’m not about to get in trouble with the sheriff over this. So, I need to know that you are sure, plus all of you need to be cool with this too.”

Liam walked over to Derek, slid his swimsuit down revealing his growing erection and said, “I want this. At the end of the day, I’m with Theo, but I also really want to please the pack. But I know you guys have partners, I don’t want to come between any of that. I just want all of you to use me like your dirty little fuck-hole, maybe on special occasions.”

Derek took a deep breath, trying to calm his lust, but only managed to breathe in Liam’s aroused scent. He managed to step back to Stiles who hugged into him, “I think he means it Derek; I think he’s just a very kinky boy who knows what he wants. I say we go for it. I mean we’ve already crossed that line with Scott and Isaac.

Derek looked at Stiles with concern in his eyes and said, “I just want to make sure we’re good through all this.”

“Oh baby, we are so very good. I still want to be your mate forever. This other stuff is just fun pack bonding, but if you want to stop. Just say the word and we’re off the buffet,” said Stiles very seriously to his mate.

“Ok, I just had to check. I’m still ok with all this, I just don’t want to do anything you’re not comfortable with Stiles,” said Derek as he looked into his mates eyes. Stiles nodded in understanding as they both cuddled up on the recliner to see what the rest of the pack would do as they watched Isaac and Scott approach Liam.

Isaac decided to help Scott out. He cuddled into him and said, “come on Scott, you know you want to,” as he brought him back in front of Liam.

Isaac whispered into Scott’s ear, “Go ahead Scott, touch your beta, he wants you too, he’s practically begging for it. Look at his dripping cock Scott.”

Scott licked his lips looking at his now naked beta looking so vulnerable. “Liam my sexy beta, why don’t you be a good puppy and assume the position,” commanded Scott while giving Theo a look to make sure he was ok. Theo just nodded at him with a big smile as he began to rub his cock threw his swimsuit.

Liam smiled and quickly got on all fours in front of Scott. He began to rub his face on Scott’s leg nuzzling into him. Liam then grabbed the bottom of Scott’s swim trunks with his teeth and began to tug down on them.

“Looks like puppy wants something,” Isaac said with an amused grin.

Scott began to pet Liam’s head and scratch gently behind his ears and said, “I bet I know what you want puppy,” as he stepped back a step and began to rub his growing bulge. “Is this what you want puppy?” Liam barked playfully and held his mouth open with his tongue hanging out while he panted waiting for his treat.

Scott undid he swim trunks and began to slide them down and kicked them away. He then wagged his hard cock in front of Liam, “here you go, want my wolf cock puppy?” Liam was now drooling and barked with excitement before sniffing Scott’s cock before beginning to lick the pre from the tip. Scott moaned as his beta began to lap wildly at his cock.

Isaac’s hands began to roam Liam’s body groping his compact muscles, then he got down on the floor and slid himself under Liam’s dangling cock. He quickly slid Liam’s length into his mouth and began to suck on his cock, enjoying the taste and smell of the smaller beta. Liam began to whimper in pleasure as he continued to lap at Scott’s cock.

Scott seeing this decided he wanted more so he shoved his cock into Liam’s hungry mouth and began to slide in and out of it slowly at first, but then beginning to trust faster. Liam took Scott’s cock down blissfully, enjoying Scott’s taste and scent as the older beta fucked his mouth while his mate sucked on his cock with expert skill.

Theo watched the scene unfold with growing interest as he slid his shorts down and began to slowly jack off while watching and chimed in, “your doing so good puppy, such a good boy.” Liam moaned in pleasure at his lovers’ words as he continued to take Scott’s cock.

Abruptly, Scott pulled out of Liam’s mouth, causing him to whine and whimper, “Don’t worry puppy, I’m gonna give you another treat that I know you’ll want,” as Scott moved behind his beta and began to rub his wet cock head against Liam’s hole teasingly. Then Scott said, “Isaac, help me get this puppy’s hole wet.”

Isaac wasted no time and moved around beside his lover and they both began to lick at Liam’s hole wildly, causing Liam to whimper and moan and he bent forward trying to open himself up to them even more.

Derek and Stiles had been alternating between watching the show and making out, then Stiles stood and slid his swimsuit down, then tugged Derek’s speedo down. His mouth sent straight to his mates’ cock and began to suck on it wildly. Stiles never tired of Derek’s cock, the taste and smell were amazing even to his dull human senses. Derek moaned and said, “Fuck yeah baby suck my cock,” while he watched his betas licking at Liam’s hole.

Scott began to slide a spit covered finger into Liam’s hole making sure to get him nice and wet, while Isaac continued to lick wildly at both Liam’s hole and Scott’s fingers adding his saliva. Soon Scott was adding a second finger causing Liam to whimper even loader. After the third finger, Liam was practically gasping with desire as his body shuddered. “I think puppy is ready for his first treat,” Scott said as he slapped Liam’s bubble butt making him yelp. Scott then stood while Isaac sucked on Scott to get his cock nice and wet, then let it slide from his mouth and began guiding it against Liam’s hole. Scott began to push in slowly, while Liam’s moaning got louder. Isaac moved around to Liam’s mouth and shoved his cock into his mouth and began face fucking him while his lover fucked Liam’s ass. 

Stiles looked up at Derek while he continued to suck on his throbbing cock, then slowly pulled off and said, “Theo, come over here.” Theo smiled at them and moved closer. Stiles then asked mischievously, “Want to taste your alpha’s cock, Theo, while your puppy watches you.”

Theo grinned at him and said, “fuck yes, please may I?” as he looked into Derek’s face.

Derek grabbed him semi-roughly behind the neck and said, “get on your knees and suck your alphas cock. Give your slutty puppy a good show.”

Theo moaned in lust and dropped to his knees in front of Derek’s throbbing cock and slid it eagerly into his mouth. The taste drove him wild along with the fact that he was sucking on his alpha’s dick, it all appealed to Theo’s subby side which he didn’t get to utilize often with Liam. Stiles began to suck on Derek’s sizable nuts while Theo sucked on his dick, Derek moaned and growled in pleasure, “um, such good betas. Suck on your alpha’s junk, make him ready to fuck our slutty puppy.”

Derek then spoke loud enough for everyone to hear, “make sure everyone cum’s in the puppy’s sweet ass, every drop goes in the puppy.” Liam gave a very happy bark towards Derek before slurping Isaac back down. Liam was way too good at sucking cock and Isaac was getting way to close so he pulled from Liam’s mouth and slid back under the beta to suckle on his cock and balls and to get an eyeful of his lover fucking his beta’s ass. The sight was amazing to Isaac, watching Scott’s cock pound into the moaning beta’s puppy hole.

Derek slid himself down in the recliner so that his hairy ass was exposed, offering his hole to either his mate or his new beta. Theo took notice and began to slide his mouth down, while Stiles said, “yeah, you wanna eat your alphas hole don’t you Theo. He loves it, lick it good for him.”

Theo launched his tongue against his new alphas hole and began to lick wildly at his, his nostrils filled with the alphas’ musky scent. Theo felt weak in the knees as he lapped wildly at Derek’s ass while Stiles resumed sucking on his cock.

Scott was now pounding Liam wildly; he could feel his orgasm building and he wanted so badly to fill up his beta’s hole with his cum. Liam would always be his first beta and would always be special to him and he wanted to mark him with his cum, inside and out on a primal level. Isaac sensing Scott’s climax began to lick up against Scott’s cock and balls as he pounded wildly into Liam, then Scott roared as he released his orgasm deep inside Liam, his eyes turning red for a moment before changing back to normal.

Derek smiled at Scott knowing that his inner alpha was laying claim to his beta. Derek understood it all to well and knew that if Scott and he ever spit into separate packs, Liam would probably go with him. He began to pull Stiles and Theo off of him and said, “ok boys, now it’s my turn.”

Scott remained buried to the hilt in his betas ass as he pulled him into his arm and kissed and nibbled on his neck. “My good beta,” Scott moaned into Liam’s ear as his hands ran all along his body exploring.

Derek walked up to Scott and waited for Scott to decide whether to let him have Liam’s hole.

The inner alpha inside Scott began to growl at the approaching alpha, but Scott pushed it aside, “Derek, because of our arrangement, you can go next. Make him your beta too.”

Derek smiled at Scott, knowing full well the magnitude of the gesture. “Thank you, Scott.”

Stiles and Isaac both looked confused and Derek knew he’d have to explain later, but for now, he wanted to rut into the young beta, to fill him up with his alpha seed, to make a somewhat shared claim over the young beta in the pack.

Liam looked up at Derek longingly and Derek slid his cock in Liam’s mouth. “Here you go puppy, I know you wanna taste. Your owner has already been getting my cock wet for you.”

Liam moaned as he took in Derek’s cock. He felt exhilarated that his fantasy was coming true, that his pack would use him whenever they wanted, it was almost more than he could stand, he was afraid that he’d just cum on the spot but he willed himself to not cum while he suckled on Derek’s cock. But soon, Derek had enough and quickly moved around behind, he slid a couple of fingers into the cum filled hole enjoying the feel of Liam’s slick hole. Then he slid his cock all the way in until his balls were pressed firmly against Liam’s ass.

Liam cried out in pain from the sudden entry of the very sizeable cock. His body was vibrating and shuddering as the pain gave way to pleasure. Cum covered fingers slid into his mouth and he eagerly sucked Scott’s cum off of Derek’s fingers while he moaned like a hungry slut. 

Derek began to slide in and out slowly while enjoying the young beta’s reactions. Isaac still laying under Liam began to lap at the cum dribbling from Liam’s hole as he lavished the beta’s crotch with his tongue.

Stiles and Theo positioned both their cocks in Liam's face and Liam enthusiastically began to lick and suck on them both. Scott got behind Stiles and began to work over his neck, “hey brother, does my beta’s mouth feel good on your dick?”

“Fuck yeah Scott, your beta is such a good little slut, we gotta keep him around,” Stiles said as he enjoyed the feel of Scott pressed up against him. Scott’s hands began to roam Stiles' chest. Theo got down on all fours and crawled under Liam so that he was riding on top of his back. Theo stuffed Isaac’s cock in his mouth and Isaac was able to slide Theo into his mouth while watching Liam’s cock slide against Theo’s ass, getting it slick with his pre. Theo reached back and guided Liam’s cock into his hole and let his puppy begin to thrust into him.

Liam began to feel a swelling sensation against his hole, and he looked behind him at Derek with a questioning look. Derek realizing the beta’s confusion said in a deep lust filled tone, “That’s my knot forming, soon I’ll be buried in your hole and you’ll be tied to me while I fill you with cum.”  
  
“Oh fuck yes,” Liam cried out as he pushed back onto Derek’s cock eagerly. Derek’s knot began to form as the sight of his pack all over each other drove him wild and soon it popped in and quickly became too big to pull back out. Derek roared as he exploded deep inside Liam. Liam couldn’t stop himself from cumming from the full sensation of Derek’s knot stretching him open and he cried out in pleasure as he shot his load into Theo’s ass. Theo allowed Liam’s cock to slide from his ass and Isaac inched forward to suck Liam’s dick clean before he began shoving his tongue deep into Theo’s spunk dripping hole causing Theo to moan, “fuck Isaac you’re such a dirty boy too.”

Derek leaned down to kiss Liam deeply while still tied to him. Derek lifted him off of Theo and into his arms while his hands roamed the beta’s chest. He was surprised by the furry pack on the boy’s pecs as well as the nice furry treasure trail leading down to his still pump cock. Derek growled and whispered dirty things in Liam’s ears while he continued to shoot into the beta. Finally, Derek’s orgasm finished, and Liam felt so incredibly full that it almost hurt. He’d never had this much cum inside him let alone a knot, but he loved every minute of it.

After about fifteen minutes, Derek’s knot finally receded, and he positioned Liam back on all fours and slowly began to pull out of his sloppy hole. Isaac was there to take Derek’s cock in his mouth to clean him up while Derek bent down to lap tenderly at Liam’s dripping hole. It was amazing tasting his cum along with Scott’s as it leaked from Liam’s hole, Derek was already getting hard again but finally pulled away to allow the next beta entrance.

Isaac scrambled to his feet and unceremoniously plunged his cock into Liam’s now well-used hole. Liam yelped and moaned in pleasure at the feel of yet another pack member’s cock filling him up. Liam looked at Theo and said, “baby I want you inside me too, please.”

Theo looked at Liam with a surprised expression but then grinned as he began to slide under Liam. Isaac began to rearrange himself to allow Liam to lower down onto Theo’s cock, then he began to reinsert himself slowly into Liam’s hole. Liam cried out in pain and began to growl in pleasure as the two betas stretched out his hole and crammed him full of their cocks.

Derek and Scott cuddled up together as they watched the beta’s double fuck, Liam, their hands roamed each other, and their mouths met while they kissed deeply. Scott whimpered into his alpha’s ear, fuck me, Derek, please. Derek wasted no time, he pushed Scott down on the couch and dove his mouth against Scott’s hole, lapping at it and getting it wet. His tongue dug deep making Scott moan, “fuck yeah Derek eat my hole.”

Stiles crawled up in front of Scott and offered his brother his cock which Scott eagerly took into his mouth while moaning from Derek’s skilled tongue. Soon Derek was pressing his hard cock against Scott’s wet hole and began to push in. Scott moaned in pleasure and pain as he felt his alpha stretching him open as his cock slid home.

Stiles watched his mate fuck his brother with breathless moans as Derek pounded his ass. “Damn I love being a part of this pack. You guys are such horny fucking bastards, I love it.” Stiles said through his gasps as he watched Scott slurp hungrily on his cock.

Scott growled his voice pitched deeper and more commanding and he said, “give me your alpha cock, fuck me like an alpha,” he roared as his eye again turned red.

Stiles stared into Scott’s eyes in amazement as he saw Scott’s alpha nature emerge. He then bent down and began to kiss Scott, and said quickly, “your eyes are glowing red Scott, you’re an alpha getting fucked by another alpha and loving it. It’s so fucking hot.”

Stiles words just riled Scott up more and soon he was pressing back as hard as Derek was thrusting. Derek was fully shifted now and was pounding harder than Stiles had ever seen him fuck before and he knew he wasn’t holding anything back. They were both growling wildly, and Stiles had moved away to a safe distance. The two alphas began to shift and continued to fuck wildly.

Liam was crying out loudly with every thrust as his hole was stretched by the two cocks pounding into him. “Fuck yeah, feels so good, so much cock inside me.”

Stiles came over and asked, “do you want my load in your slutty mouth puppy?” Liam nodded with excitement while Stiles sat his ass on Theo’s face while Liam slurped Stiles dick into his mouth. Theo’s tongue lapped at Stiles’ hole licking it wildly and sliding deep inside making Stiles shudder while Liam sucked his cock like a pro. “Oh, fuck yeah guys, eat me, fuck,” said Stiles while moaning and grinding down on Theo’s tongue.

Theo was getting close and he could tell by Isaac’s moans that he was too. He growled in pleasure as he felt himself release into his slutty lovers’ hole. Then as he heard Isaac cry out, he felt Isaac’s cum gushing against his cock and it was the most amazing sensation. They both stayed buried in Liam as they waited for Stiles to finish.

“Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum, ahh…” Stiles moaned as he exploded into Liam’s hungry mouth. Liam gulped down every drop and continued to slurp on Stiles’ cock long after he had stopped cumming. Slowly they all disengaged and cuddled up together in a heap on the floor while they watched Derek continue to fuck Scott.

They were fucking with so much wild abandon that Stiles was kind of glad he was never on the receiving end of that level of his alpha’s lust. Even Liam was a bit thankful for not getting that treatment. Then Scott suddenly slid off the couch and turned on Derek, they began to face off snarling at each other. Both of their eyes glowing red at each other, much to the amazement of Liam and Theo who knew nothing of Scott’s potential alpha status.

Stiles was beginning to get worried and asked Isaac, “what is going on? Should we stop them?”

Isaac quickly answered, “no I don’t’ think so. I think they're ok. I think this is a dominance play, I think its better if we don’t interfere.” Stiles just took a deep breath and tried to calm himself as he hoped that Isaac was right.

Derek and Scott were circling each other on all fours, still snarling. Derek roared at Scott and Scott roared back, making the pack cover their ears. Finally, Scott seemed to relent and turned to present his hole back to Derek, who approached, sniffed and licked at it for a few moments before mounting Scott again, thrusting completely to the hilt deep into his fellow alpha. Scott growled and looked behind himself at Derek, and again growled with his deep commanding alpha voice, “FUCK ME!”

Derek pounded Scott’s hole until finally, his knot began to swell after a few more final thrusts, he was locked inside of Scott as he began to shoot him full of his alpha cum. Scott shuddered as he shot all over the floor and he was surprised by the beginnings of a knot at the base of his cock. The rest of the pack just watched with lustful eyes as the two alphas groped and squirmed against each other. Derek brought Scott's mouth to his and they kissed deeply while Scott whimpered against his still huge cock lodged deep inside him.

Theo and Isaac began to lap at Liam’s hole again, savoring the taste of the whole pack's cum dripping from him. Then Liam said to Stiles, “slide inside me. I want you to feel my hole filled with your packs cum.” Then Liam sat on Stiles’ lap and slide down his already re-hardened cock.

Stiles moaned as Liam squirmed on him. Theo and Isaac were licking Liam’s body, while Stiles lifted the boy’s arm and slid his tongue in one of his pits, causing Liam to respond, “Oh fuck yeah, lick your puppy, taste me.”

Derek and Scott began to calm down and shifted back to their human forms while Derek’s knot slowly began to shrink. Scott just smiled back at Derek with a well-fucked grin and said, “thanks Derek, I’m not sure what came over me, but that was fucking amazing.”

Derek smiled at Scott as he slowly pulled his cock from his hole and said, “I do. I’ll explain.” Derek and Scott slid into the pile of betas and soon they were just a mass of sweaty fondling hands, licking tongues and moans as they all casually enjoyed each other’s bodies. Finally, they all began to run out of steam, and they were just cuddling up in utter relaxation.

Isaac broke the moment by reluctantly asking, “so what was that all about? Between you and Derek?” He wasn’t angry, just confused about what had just happened.

Derek sighed tried to answer, “so for those that don’t know, Scott here is technically still a beta. But he has the potential to be what’s called a True Alpha and that aspect of him came out just now. Technically, Liam is Scott’s beta. Scott is technically your alpha Liam, or he will be when he completely comes into his power and I think that time is getting closer faster than I thought.”

Liam looked at Scott with a surprised face, “your gonna be an alpha?”

“Yes Liam,” Scott said with a slight blush.

Scott and I have an arrangement, he has agreed that for now, I am his alpha and that you Liam are also my beta. But you are always Scott’s beta no matter what. That is why I let him take you first, to lay claim to you as his beta. His alpha also reacted to me taking you and then later we had a bit of a battle of wills. Our inner alphas are almost like another entity inside us, sometimes we can lose control. This could have gone south really fast, but I am glad that it didn’t. I think that Scott’s inner alpha was just stretching his muscles making sure that I know he’s there before he gave back into me.”

“Wow,” exclaimed Isaac, “well it was fucking hot to watch. You might have to fuck me like that Scott.”

Scott grinned at Isaac and said, “I can only try babe.”

Derek spoke up and said, “hell Isaac, I didn’t even know I could fuck like that,” and he blushed a tiny bit making Stiles grin at him affectionately.

They all decided to go back to the pool, no one bothered with their swimsuits. They frolicked in the pool just enjoying each other as the evening went on. Eventually, they all dried off and went back downstairs. 

They all cuddled up naked again and Derek decided that they should talk about what happened by saying, “Ok, so now that we’ve gone into full pack orgy territory. I think we need to know what our boundaries are with each other. We can’t do this all the time guys, and we have to be careful. I don’t want people outside the pack knowing about any of this. I don’t think they would understand. As far as how often we do this sort of thing, I don’t know. I am open to suggestions.”

Liam spoke up first, “well, first of all, thank you, guys. This was an amazing experience. I mean it was just mind-blowing, I’m going to be sore for a week, but it was so worth it.” The pack all grinned at him and Theo bit his neck while sliding a finger into his still slippery hole. “Oh… fuck Theo, ah. Damn. Ok, um… yeah. So, I am fine with any time its just us, if anyone wants me, go for it, take me, use me. I fucking love it. But I understand if you guys don’t’ want to do it that often. Maybe we have a minimum of a monthly pack orgy; you know for pack bonding purposes,” Liam said with a wicked grin.

“I think that is a good idea too, once a month we all get together and have fun. As far as in between, I don’t know, I guess I am open to a more casual thing once in a while,” said Scott. “What do you think Isaac?”

“Well, I am fine with casually using the puppy if he wants. I’m also good with a definite once a month pack orgy, but I am flexible when it comes to Derek and Stiles and Theo and Liam. I say we play it by ear. Just make sure that everyone that needs to know or agree has done so before anything happens.” Isaac explained.

“I agree with all of that,” Derek said. “This was so much fun and so incredibly hot and I feel so much closer to all of you now, so to me, this is pack bonding. We can do it once a month or more if we need or want it. But as Isaac said, communication is key here. Also, we have to keep a low profile on this if we can. I don’t think your father would be very happy with me especially if he found out about this,” Derek said as he looked at Stiles who just nodded in grave agreement.

Theo smiled at the pack and said, “Look, I’m not good with sharing my emotions, but… I just wanted to say thank you for making me feel so,” he stopped as he fought to keep his composure.

“It’s ok Theo, you have nothing to be ashamed of. It’s ok for you to have feelings,” Scott said sincerely to the new beta as he reached over and rubbed his chest.

Theo smiled at Scott and tried to continue, “you guys have made me feel so welcome and for the first time in my life since…” a tear rolled down his cheek, “I feel like I have a family. Maybe a bit of an incestuous family,” Theo chuckled, “but still a family.” Then he pulled Liam close to him and kissed his cheek and said to his boyfriend, “and your family has been so nice to me. I appreciate them and most of all you.” Liam blushed and smiled before cuddling up closer to Theo and nuzzled lovingly into his chest.

As it got later, they all reluctantly decided to disperse. Liam and Theo went home leaving the other four alone. Scott sat with a worried look on his face and Isaac asked, “Scott what’s wrong?”

“Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about Lydia and Jackson. They’ve been kind of left out of all of this. Should we tell them?” Scott said looking concerned.

“I don’t know, I mean. I am pretty sure Lydia is a rather kinky girl, but I don’t know how she’d react. And well Jackson, I mean for all we know he might be jealous that he was left out.” Stiles said.

“What? Why would Jackson be jealous? He’s straight.” Scott asked with a confused look.

“Well, I think the jury is out on that one Scotty oh pal. Even Lydia is not sure about him, but don’t you guys say a fucking word. I did not say anything. I will deny it to my grave.” Stiles said menacingly.

Derek who had been considering everyone’s words finally spoke up, “I’m honestly am not sure what to do about them. I don’t want to exclude them but having a girl in the mix might change the dynamic even though I know some of you are bi. Ultimately though I don’t think we should have secrets from anyone in our pack. That is how you break a pack apart. Maybe we should just tell them.”

The pack sat stunned for a moment as they thought about Derek’s words. Finally, they all agreed, and they decided to just tell Lydia and Jackson and see what happened.

* * *

Derek called Lydia and Jackson and asked them to come over the next evening and had promised that it would be quick. They both arrived and immediately noticed the worried and nervous looks from Isaac, Scott, and Stiles. Derek was his usually stone-faced self.

Jackson wrinkled up his nose, “wow, it smells like sex in here,” as he looked quizzically at the other four pack members.

Derek stood up and said, “well that is sort of what we wanted to talk to you about.”  
  


Both Lydia and Jackson looked at each other in utter confusion before turning to wait for Derek to explain. “So, something has happened between the four of us and well,” Derek hesitated but then kept going, “Theo and Liam.” Lydia was pretty sure she already knew what he meant but could see the confused look on Jackson’s face. “Long and short of it, we all, sort of ended up, in a bit of a, well, an orgy,” Derek said with a slight blush on his face.

“OH, thank god!” Lydia exclaimed, “the sexual tension between you lot was more than I could take. If I had to sit through another pack meeting with all that sexual tension one more time, I would have screamed.”

The pack looked utterly shocked by her reaction. Jackson, however, had a different look on his face. Derek thought he looked bewildered and sad. Lydia also did not miss Jackson’s reaction and pulled him aside and said plainly, “Jackson. Look. If you want to partake in the fun with the boys, I will not stop you. I know you don’t want to admit it, that you like guys, but you do Jackson. And it's ok. Look things have not been that great between us for a long time and we both know why. You long for a connection that I can’t give you. So, by all means, go explore with the pack. You’re safe with them. Think about it.”

Jackson’s scowl softened as he looked into Lydia’s sincere face. He knew that Lydia loved him deep down, and he knew that he loved her in some capacity, but she was right, something was missing. He looked into her eyes and he felt his own eyes stinging with tears. “Thank you, Lydia! It means so much to me that you love me enough to let me explore. I don’t even know what to say except thank you.”

They both came back over to the pack who all tried to act like they hadn’t heard everything. Lydia said, “Next time you boys all decide to have a little playtime, be sure to invite Jackson. He could use the bonding experience.”

Derek approached Jackson and put a hand on his shoulder, “Jackson you are more than welcome anytime, we are here for you Jackson.” He turned to Lydia and said, “and Lydia we don’t want to exclude you either, but we just were not sure how you would react to it all.”

“As flattering as that offer is, orgies are not my thing. I have absolutely no issues with you guys all having as much romping fun as you like, though I am a bit surprised by Liam in that mix, but hey, I make no judgments. I assume you would like me to keep this on the DL.” Lydia said with her continued impeccable perceptions.

Derek grinned and said, “Yes, we would appreciate it.”

“Ok, so what was the big emergency?” Lydia asked.

Derek looked at her in confusion, “Um… that was it. We just didn’t want to have secrets from you guys.”

“So I canceled my dinner reservations for this, oh my god. Come on Jackson. Were going. Unless you want to stay.” She said in a huff.

“We’re sorry Lydia,” Stiles said quickly, “we didn’t mean to mess up your evening.”

Lydia turned back around, “no, It’s alright. I’m sorry guys, I keep falling into my old habits. I really appreciate you telling us and trusting us with this. Let me know when the next pack meeting or get-together is, non-orgy of course, and I’ll be there.” She then smiled at them all and looked to see if Jackson was coming with her. He was already standing by the elevator looking very nervous and unsure of himself.

“Later Jackson,” Isaac called out with a wave.

Jackson grinned weakly and waved back as the elevator door closed.


	10. The Claiming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up its gonna be a bumpy ride...

As the time for Derek and Stiles claiming ritual drew nearer, Lydia had the pack running errands, and gathering supplies. Scott had come up with a perfect spot out in the woods, that Lydia had completely approved of, where Derek and Stiles could consummate their union. The pack had reluctantly agreed to invite Peter and Chris to the festivities and had even agreed to let Peter help. Over the last few weeks, Peter and Chris had attended a pack meeting and hangout as well as invited the pack to Chris’s home for a little party and despite most of the pack wanting to hate Peter, they found it increasingly difficult to do so. It really seemed that he had become a better person being with Chris. Even Derek was getting along with him fairly well.

When Peter had offered to help with the claiming ceremony in any way needed, Scott had a bit reluctantly assigned Peter and Chris positions along with Jackson, Isaac, and Liam surrounding the ritual site, so they could offer security, in all directions, and hopefully total privacy for the couple’s happy occasion.

Lydia had sent out invitations and set up the catering for the reception lunch. They decided on lunch because dinner cut it to close to the full moon. Noah and Melissa were of course invited. Deputy Parish was invited as an honorary member of the pack. They had all accepted eagerly. Deaton, of course, was coming to be around just in case anything went wrong.

Jackson had requested that Danny be allowed to come. He was trying to make it up to Danny for ditching him so much since joining the pack. He knew Danny was suspicious of what he was up to and he hoped he could make it up to him. Liam wanted to invite his best friend Mason for somewhat similar reasons. Mason had felt very abandoned after Liam suddenly became friends with a new group of people at school and Liam really wanted to make it up to him.

The day finally arrived, and the happy couple came downstairs fully dressed and ready to leave so that the pack could do what they needed to do to the loft. Lydia gave them strict instructions on what time they should be back before they hurried down the elevator.

As soon as they left, Lydia began to transform the loft into a proper event worthy of an alphas matting. The color theme was red and black, and the room was filled with balloons and streamers. A cake was ordered that was three tiers. It was, of course, wolf-themed. The sides were painted in black and white like the preserve and hidden within the trees werewolves, one for each pack member. On the top sat a black wolf figure for Derek and a white wolf figure for Stiles. Around each wolf figure sat a scene of trees and a small pond as if they were free in the forest.

Scott, Isaac, and Jackson went out to the location and began to set up a pallet of blankets and pillows for the cozy spot they’d picked out for Derek and Stiles. They double-checked their logistics and general plan for the night and once they were sure they had everything covered they headed back to the loft.

They were all finished just before the catering arrived and began to set up the feast. The menu consisted of brisket, roast chicken, steaks, various types of sausage for the meats. The rest consisted of salad with lots of topping options, mashed potatoes, baked potatoes, various vegetable options, rolls, and an assortment of drink options.

The pack all got themselves ready as the catering crew worked setting up. Like clockwork Noah and Melissa arrived together and after lots of happy greetings, they heard the elevator activate. Everyone froze and quieted down in anticipation as the elevator slowly came to a stop. The door opened to a well-dressed Derek, arm in arm, with an equally well-dressed Stiles. They both proceeded to saunter in with smiles plastered on each of their faces as they were greeted by their pack and loved ones.

Stiles gasped at the large spread of food set before him and had to choke down a tear of pure food happiness before he quickly hugged his dad tight.

“Hello son, congratulations,” Noah said while hoping that was the right thing to say at such an event.

“Thanks, Dad,” Stiles said with a smile as he looked into his dad’s happy eyes. “You too,” as he motioned in the direction of Melissa, causing his dad to blush a bit.

The sheriff then grabbed Derek and pulled him into a hug, “Welcome to the family son. I am truly happy for both of you. I know you will make my son very happy.” Derek was speechless and couldn’t help but to pull Noah and Stiles both into another hug.

Danny and Mason showed up soon after that followed by Deaton. “Hey, Mason!” Liam said as he rushed over to his friend. “I’m glad you could make it.”

“Hey, I’m just glad to be included. So, introduce me,” Mason said kind of half-jokingly.

Liam looked a bit guilty and winced a bit at Mason’s words but shrugged it off and started introducing his friend to everyone. Theo approached them and Liam nervously said, “Mason, this is Theo Rankin, um… we're kind of dating now.”

“Dating? I thought he was like a house guest?” Mason asked with a look of utter surprise on his face.

“Yeah he is and well, we’ve gotten close,” Liam said as his face blushed.

“Well it’s good to finally meet you, Theo,” Mason said as he shook Theo’s hand with a smile.

“Good to meet you too,” Theo said as he noted the tension between the two friends.

“So, this is like a marriage reception?” Mason asked quizzically.

“Um… yeah. Well, sort of. It’s kind of, nontraditional,” Liam tried to answer.

Danny went over and hugged Jackson and Lydia and then just came out and asked, “So, is this like some secret werewolf mating thing being disguised as a wedding reception?”

Both Lydia and Jackson froze in disbelief before Jackson said, “wha…. what do you mean Danny?” Jackson could see that all the eyes of the pack had suddenly turned their direction.

Danny just rolled his eyes at Jackson, “come on man. I figured out your big secret, and I’ve seen some crazy things in this town. Hey, it’s ok, I’m not going to tell anyone. I think it’s cool, and I know you guys have been trying to stop bad things from happening.”

Jackson was speechless and could see Scott and Isaac trading nervous looks and heard Derek growl as he scowled in Jackson’s direction. Lydia saw that Jackson had no idea what to say spoke up, “Danny boy, we will discuss this later. Now is not the time. Ok.” He nodded with an amused look which fell as soon as he turned to see lots of eyes staring at him. He gulped as a pang of fear made his heart rate increase. Jackson put a hand on his shoulder and whispered to him, “It’s ok. No one is going to hurt you, Danny. I promise. They are just shocked that you figured it out. It’s kind of supposed to stay a secret you know.”

“and they can hear me?” Danny asked and was answered by several nodding heads from around the room.

The servers interrupted the tense moment by announcing that the food was ready and quickly excused themselves. Everyone began hurrying to find a seat and as soon as everyone had sat down Lydia announced, “Oh behalf of Derek and Stiles help yourselves and enjoy.”

There was a lot of happy discussion and laughter throughout the meal and towards the end of the meal, Stiles stood up and announced that he had something to say. After clearing his throat nervously, he looked at everyone gathered and then at Derek’s smiling face and said, “Derek, I just want to say that, having you in my life is a dream come true. I feel complete when I’m with you. I can’t imagine my life without you in it. I’m so ready to be your mate for life, to help you pick up the pieces of your past and forge a new future with your pa. um… your new family of choice. No, I’m going to say it. Danny already figured it out so fuck it. Mason, I’m sure you’ll get the full explanation soon enough anyway, so yeah, a new future with your pack. I’m proud to stand by your side and I can’t wait for what the future holds for all of us.”

Derek looked shocked for a moment after a Stiles practically outed then to yet another human on the same day but shrugged it off and grabbed Stiles into his arms and kissed him passionately. He smiled into his mate’s face brushing away his happy tears before saying, “wow, how can I beat that.” There were giggles and a few sniffles around the table as Derek tried to compose his thoughts. Mason also had a look on his face like he was desperately trying to figure out the mystery.

“You all know, I’m not so good with words. I’ve lived my life for the past six years as if I would never find happiness or feel safe or anything resembling family ever again. I guess I also thought I didn’t deserve happiness, but then I met this teenager, who at first, I thought was this annoying spastic hyperactive kid. But then this kid quite literally saved my life. Not once, but twice. At some point, I realized that we were both suffering from the loses in our lives, but when I looked at him, I saw someone stronger than myself. Someone who smiled and joked and lived life every day to the fullest no matter how much pain he felt deep down inside, while I just sat back and grumpily pushed everyone away, too afraid to get close to anyone. Stiles, every day you inspire me to live my life, to keep going, to love and trust again. You are my very soul, my inspiration, and my forever mate. I love you Stiles Stilinski.”

Stiles looked upon his mate with happy tears streaming down his face and he collided back into his arms again as they kissed. The teary-eyed pack began to clap, and Scott said, “Let’s hear it for Derek and Stiles, may they always find happiness and joy.”

The moment finally came when Lydia announced, “as much as the cute couple would like to stay and socialize, they do have somewhere they need to be fairly soon, so I would like to say thank you to everyone that helped to put this together. Thank you to our guests, your welcome to stay until they return though that might be quite late into the night.”

Derek stood up and caught everyone's attention and said, “Stiles and I also want to thank everyone personally for all of this. We love you all very much and we are so very happy that you all could be here to support us.”

Noah and Melissa made their rounds hugging and kissing everyone in the pack before making their exit. Both Danny and Mason stayed which did not surprise Lydia one bit. She expected Mason to want some explanations and Danny would also want to have more details filled in. A task that she felt she could accomplish fairly easily while the boys were out doing their thing.

Lydia smiled and then said, “ok, those of you that have jobs to do, be ready. Derek, I think it is time.”

Jackson and Isaac escorted Derek to Jackson’s Porsche and then blindfolded him before taking off to his drop off point. Scott and Liam took Stiles to his Jeep and he reluctantly relinquished his keys to Scott, while Liam blindfolded Stiles before they took off to his drop off point. Peter and Chris made their way out to their quarter of the preserve to take up their positions.

Danny could tell that Mason was trying to figure things out due to the puzzled look that hadn’t left his face after the word ‘pack’ was used to refer to the group he now found himself in. Finally, Danny pulled Lydia aside, “Should we just tell him already?”

Lydia sighed, “well maybe, though it would be better if one of them were here to show him, but yes, now that they are gone, I think we should.”

“Hey Mason,” Danny said with a grin, come talk to us,” as he motioned to himself and Lydia.

Mason came over and they all sat on the large leather couch. “What’s up?” Mason asked with a still puzzled face.

“What do think is going on here Mason?” Lydia asked plainly. “No matter how fantastical your theory.”

Mason looked at each of them before finally saying, “well I know that something is going on with Liam, I mean no offense but suddenly he was friends with all of you guys. Also, I know he was good at lacrosse but damn, he is insanely good now. From what I’ve heard Scott had a similar sudden transformation with his lacrosse talent. Then tonight Stiles and Derek called each other ‘mates’ in the same sentence with the word ‘pack’. I mean, wolves come to mind, but that’s crazy. So maybe they are like a gang or something and their juicing, but that doesn’t seem to fit completely either. I just don’t know.”

Danny smiled at Lydia, before looking at Mason and saying, “it’s not as crazy as you think.”

“Which part?” Mason asked with a confused look on his face.

“The wolf part,” said Danny with a serious face.

Mason’s eyes suddenly widened, and he said, “no way. Oh my god.”

“You’re right he is a smart one,” Lydia said to Danny, before turning her attention back to Mason. “There’s no way to ease into this Mason, so I’m just going to come out and say it. Werewolves are real! Your friend Liam has accidentally bitten a few months ago by Scott while trying to save his life. Derek is the alpha of the pack and Stiles is his human mate.”

Mason stared at Lydia with his mouth open, trying to decide if she was serious or messing with him. Finally, he just asked, “Are you fucking serious? Like for real?”

Lydia looked at Mason with a completely stern face, “Yes, I am for real. Isaac, Theo, and Jackson are werewolves also. Oh, and I’m a banshee whatever that means.” She then jumped up as if completely done with all explanations and walked to the kitchen to make a drink from Derek’s secret liquor stash.

Mason stood in shock staring at Danny who threw his hands up, “Hey I’m completely human too, I managed to just figure it out on my own.”

A huge smile came over Mason's lips before he jumped up and yelled, “oh my god this is so freaking awesome. My best friend is a fucking werewolf!”

“It all begins to make sense now doesn’t it,” Danny said as he patted Mason on the back.

“It certainly does. Liam is totally going to show me when he gets back.” Mason said excitedly.

* * *

Meanwhile in the preserve, Isaac, and Scott led Stiles to the special location and told him to wait another minute before taking off his blindfold, giving them time to take off in their respective directions. Stiles did as he was told, before finally uncovering his eyes. What he saw made him gasp in surprise. He stood in a clearing surrounded by trees. On the edge of the clearing was a sheer cliff and the view of Beacon Hills from there was spectacular. Laying on a giant stone outcropping was a stack of blankets forming a makeshift bed, and next to that was a chilled container of champagne. Rose petals covered the area around and the bed. Dim lights had been placed around the area to create a dimly lit ambiance. It was so beautiful that Stiles found it hard to stand. Tears began to stream down his face as he looked around noting all the details. He gasped as the realization hit him that he’d seen this exact place before, in every detail, in the dream he’d had the night he was freed from the Nogitsune. It was like the dream had been prophetic and fated. For him and Derek to have had the same dream and for his pack to randomly pick this very location it had to be fated. He pulled off his shirt and wiped his eyes clear before removing the rest of his clothes and laying down on the soft bed. A naked offering to his beloved alpha mate.

* * *

Jackson and Isaac arrived at the drop-off point for Derek, and told him, “we’re here, go get him, Derek.” Jackson patted Derek’s shoulder as he removed his blindfold. Derek gave his betas an appreciative grin before bolting into woods. 

He stopped to sniff the air briefly growled when he caught Stiles’ scent and was off in a flash. The fool moon was now overhead, and Derek allowed himself to shift as he ran following his lover’s scent through the forest.

He ran in utter desperation to find his mate. His every instinct turned to his mate and his scent. Soon Stiles’ scent began to get stronger and Derek knew his quarry was getting closer. The scent was making him wild with lust and his wolf’s desire to claim his mate was so powerful now he hoped he could wait until the appropriate time.

As Derek ran, something familiar about everything tickled at the back of his mind, but his wolf didn’t care, “FIND MATE, CLAIM HIM!” His inner wolf howled inside of him as he burst through the tree line into a clearing. The first thing he saw was his naked mate waiting for him on a palette of blankets on a giant stone overlooking the town. His mind caught up to him and a shudder ran through him as he realized how familiar it all looked, he had dreamt this. He closed the distance to his mate and shifted human again as he approached his mate as he looked down at his beautiful naked form.

“Derek!” Stiles said passionately as he looked up at Derek longingly.

“Stiles! It’s our dream.” Derek said in amazement.

“Yes, it's like we’re fated to be together,” Stiles said as he ran his hands along his own body seductively.

Derek’s wolf returned to the forefront and shifted again as he began to stalk closer while removing his shirt and pants letting them fall on the ground. By the time he reached Stiles, he was completely naked and crouching down looking at his nude mate.

Stiles’ hands reached out and caressed Derek’s werewolf face and immediately Derek began to regain control again; he shifted back to human form and lowered his face to nuzzle at his mate’s crotch taking in his familiar scent. 

“Oh god yes Der, I’m all yours, have your way with me,” Stiles moaned as he watched Derek’s face nuzzle his body.

Swiftly Derek’s tongue began to lavish his mates’ balls, before slowly sucking them into his mouth causing Stiles to moan and shudder with delight. Taking his time, he licked all the way up Stiles’ hard cock. He teasingly lapped at the nectar leaking from its tip, causing Derek to growl happily before sliding the full length into his mouth.

Stiles bucked his hips up trying to push deeper into his alpha’s talented mouth, but Derek knew this was not the main course for the night, and after he had worked Stiles into a breathless moaning frenzy, he reluctantly let Stiles’ cock slide from his mouth.

Stiles made a brief noise of disappointment as Derek abandoned his cock, but he was soon gasping in ecstasy as Derek’s tongue dove into his ass. Derek licked his ass like a wild animal, enjoying the sounds his mate made which just fueled his lust. Soon his tongue was sliding in and out of his mates’ hole, getting him all relaxed and wet in preparation for his alpha cock.

Derek began licking and kissing his way up Stiles' torso, while Stiles quickly grabbed the lube for Derek. After slathering his own cock with ample lube and then sliding a good amount into Stiles’ tight hole, Derek positioned his cock against his mate’s hole. It was all Derek could do to control himself and not just shove himself into his mate, but the last thing he wanted to do was hurt him.

Stiles could feel Derek’s sizable cock pressing against him wanting entrance and he wanted nothing more than to feel it inside him, filling him up more than ever thought possible. Derek took his time sliding in despite what his inner wolf wanted to do, and finally, he was seated all the way in his lover's tight hole. A sensation that Derek would never tire of feeling, the tight feel of Stiles muscles clamping around his swollen cock.

Slowly he began to move in and out of his lover as Stiles said, “fuck yes Der, oh god, you feel so good inside me babe, your huge alpha cock.” Derek growled in pleasure hearing his mate’s words and grabbed both of Stiles' arms and pinned them above his head. Derek’s hungry mouth moved to each of his mate's sweaty pits in turn as he began to thrust faster and harder. His tongue worked over each pit, causing Stiles to moan obscenities, and squirm under Derek. Stiles loved it when Derek bathed his body with his tongue and he especially loved having his pits licked. “Oh fuck yeah, lick my pits. Um… you’re my dirty alpha, aren’t you,” Stiles said in a dirty voice.

Derek went back and forth from kissing Stiles passionately and licking his pits, to sucking on his nipples which were driving Stiles crazy with lust and a need to shoot his load. Stiles knew he was getting close and could feel Derek’s knot swelling deep inside him. 

Derek felt his knot swelling along with his orgasm and he knew the moment he was properly knotted in his mate; he would claim him with the bite. His excitement grew as the moment was getting closer. Any last-minute reservations were long gone, and Stiles wanted nothing more than to feel his mate’s teeth sink into him. He wanted it; he needed it. He could tell that Derek was getting close and said breathlessly, “take me, Derek, make me yours, cum inside me, knot my hole baby, claim me as yours, bite me! I want it so bad!”

Hearing his mate’s words, Derek’s inner wolf howled in delight. He felt his knot swell to its full size lodging him deep inside his mates’ hole as he began to shoot again and again deep inside Stiles. His face shifted and he sank his fangs into Stiles' neck, his only desire to claim Stiles as his own.

Stiles cried out in pleasure and pain as he shot his load all over them both as he felt Derek’s fangs sink into his neck. It was painful but it was also pure pleasure. All the sensations together at once were almost more than Stiles could take. In that instance, he could feel not only his own orgasm coursing through his body, but he could also feel Derek’s orgasm along with the mate connection that snapped into place. He felt like he and Derek were one person, one soul. Stiles practically screamed in pleasure as their orgasms went on for what felt like an eternity.

Derek didn’t let go of Stiles' neck until he had finally stopped cumming. He looked down upon the bleeding wound on his mate’s neck and began to lick at it instinctively helping it to heal faster. Derek felt more whole and complete now than he had ever felt his entire life, as he felt the strong bond with his mate snapping into place. It was stronger than any of his other pack bonds and made his inner wolf howl in joy.

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek, as he continued to have post-orgasm shudders, which weren’t helped by having Derek’s sizable knotted cock pressed against his prostate. They just held each other tight and kissed until slowly, Derek’s knot receded enough, and he reluctantly pulled his cock from his mate, followed by a torrent of cum. Derek quickly cleaned his mate up with his tongue, lapping up his cum eagerly, then he moved up and kissed Stiles so they could share a cum filled kiss while they basked in their post-mating bliss.

They finally decided that they should get dressed and head back. Derek got up to retrieve Stiles’ clothes and stopped in his tracks when Stiles made a sudden panicked sound followed by, “Derek, something’s wrong.”

Derek began to feel his mate’s intense pain, dropped the clothes and turned back to him exclaiming, “No! No! No! No!” Derek repeated as he saw Stiles turning pale and beginning to convulse. Pain, unlike anything Stiles had ever felt rippled through his body as he let out an agonizing scream. 

Derek shifted and howled with all his might for his pack even as the pain threated to bring him to his knees. Then he scooped up his now unconscious mate up in his arms and began running back towards town.

The pack head the howl and immediately took off towards it in a panic. They arrived at the mating location and began tracking Derek and soon caught up with him. Scott yelled frantically, “Derek what happened?”

Derek yelled back as he ran, “it’s the bite, something’s wrong.”

Jackson took the lead, “my car is this way Derek, follow me.” In moments they reached he Porsche and Derek laid Stiles now unconscious body in the passenger seat and he jumped in saying, “meet me at the Deaton’s clinic, call him and let him know to meet us there!”

Scott phoned the loft in near hysterics and told them something was wrong with Stiles and to bring clothes for Derek and Stiles to the clinic. Deaton and the rest of the group that had stayed at the loft rushed out of the loft and were already there by the time Derek got there with Stiles. Derek rushed in with him and laid him on the table in the back, before turning to Deaton and saying, “I… I think it’s the bite. Something went wrong. You said this wouldn’t happen!”

“I know, it shouldn’t have done this. Something else has to be going on here Derek,” Deaton replied with a shaky voice before looking at Derek, “we will figure this out. I promise. He will be fine Derek.”

Deaton examined Stiles and noticed how the bite was already beginning to heal, which would be strange even for a turned werewolf this soon. He also noted that his body temperature was dangerously high, “ok, I need ice now. Lots of ice. His temperature is one hundred and five, his brain will cook if it goes any higher. We’ve got to get it down or he’ll die.”

Lydia called Scott and told him to grab lots of ice in a hurry. While they waited, they pulled Stiles into the shower area usually used for bathing animals and started spraying him down with cold water, while Liam and Mason pulled in a water trough from out behind the clinic and began filling it with cold water.

Soon the rest of the pack arrived with ice and they quickly dumped it all into the trough before Derek gently lowered Stiles into it holding onto him the whole time. A steady stream of tears rolled down his cheeks as he looked upon his unconscious mate.

Liam brought Derek some clothes which he quickly put on. Liam went to sit with Theo and Mason.

“Mason you and Danny shouldn’t be here,” Liam said with a shaky voice.

“Dude it’s ok. I know you guys are werewolves, Danny and Lydia explained it to me. I’m here for you guys, I’m not leaving,” Mason said sincerely to his friend. Liam hugged into him with such relief that his friend was cool with it all.

“Ok, that will buy us some time,” Deaton said in frustration. As he resumed his examination by opening one of Stiles' eyelids. What he saw made him jump back in surprise. 

“What? What is it, Deaton?” Derek yelled.

Deaton lifted the lid again revealing a fiery glow shining brightly in Stiles’ eye. “What does this mean? What is happening to him?” asked Derek as his voice began to break.

“I have never seen anything like this before, but I have heard of something similar. Do any of you know if there is anyone in Stiles’ family that was a magical practitioner?”

Scott said shakily, “I’ll call the sheriff.”

* * *

The sheriff burst into the clinic followed by a pale looking Melissa, and he ran to his sons’ side. “Son! Oh my god, what happened. What did you do?” he said as he rounded on Derek who crumpled to the floor, no longer having the ability to compose himself. He had made a mistake thinking he could ever be happy again. That he could live with someone without them getting hurt. It was all happening again, he was losing everything. He didn’t respond to the sheriff just stared blankly at the floor watching his tears fall to the concrete.

Deaton caught the sheriff’s attention and said, “sheriff, this wasn’t supposed to happen. I have reason to believe that Stiles may not be completely human, which is why this went south so quickly. Did anyone in your family line or his mother’s family line practice magic?”

The sheriff gave Deaton a shocked look for a moment, but had he not been standing in a room full of werewolves and a banshee, he would have thought Deaton crazy, but he was now forced to think in much broader terms than before. After a few moments of thought, he answered, “well my wife always said that her grandmother called herself a Gypsy witch, but we all just thought she was old and eccentric.

“Is she still alive?” Deaton asked.

“Oh no, she died right before my wife got sick,” the sheriff then froze with a look of horror on his face. “Is this something that could have passed from my wife’s grandmother to her when she died?” the sheriff asked.

“Yes, more than likely. I have heard of magical abilities traveling down a family line like a mantle of power. As the current possessor of it dies, it passes to the next in line,” Deaton explained.

“No, no, no, this can’t be happening. This can’t happen to him too, it can’t. I can’t lose my son too!” yelled the sheriff with tears in his eyes. Melissa wrapped her arms around him and held Noah tight.

“Now hold on sheriff, don’t lose hope just yet. I have a theory. The power we’re referring to is usually called ‘a spark’ in genuine magical circles. I suspect that it was passed to Claudia when her grandmother died.” He paused in thought for a few moments before saying, “I have heard that sometimes a person’s spark needs something to trigger it into true manifestation, otherwise it can do terrible harm to a human body. I believe your wife had no such trigger to help her and well, you know the rest. But with Stiles, the bite from Derek might be the very thing that saves his life. Such a bite tends to trigger such dormant energies. It’s just that people with such family traits try to prepare the next generation for the power to come to them. I take it her grandmother never did this.”

“Like what happened to me,” Lydia said quickly, “Peter’s bite must have activated my latent Banshee nature.”

“Exactly,” Deaton replied.

The sheriff answered, “her grandmother always tried to tell her about her magical stuff but Claudia didn’t believe her and never took it seriously.” Deaton sighed and resumed checking Stiles’ vitals. Noah looked over at Derek who was now looking up hopefully at Deaton and he said, “Get up Derek, Stiles needs you to be strong son. I’m so sorry for unloading on you like that. It was wrong of me. This was not your fault.” Noah reached down and offered Derek a hand up.

The pack all sat huddled together holding each other. Scott and Isaac both had tears in their eyes as they sat at waited. They had never seen Derek so upset before and could all feel the uneasiness coursing through their pack bonds.

Derek stood up and came to stand opposite the sheriff next to Stiles. “Are you sure Deaton? Will he be ok?” Derek asked as he reached out to pull pain from Stiles. What he felt he was not prepared for. The pain was unlike anything he’d ever felt; darkness clouded his vision as he crumpled to the ground unconscious.

* * *

POV Stiles:

Stiles had been laying there in his post-sex afterglow with his mate when he began to feel strange. The bite began to burn, and the burning sensation began to course through his veins. He had managed to say, “Derek somethings not right,” but after that, every nerve ending in his body lit up all at once. He felt like he had been tossed into lava and he screamed a blood-curdling scream of agony. Then there was nothing, just a black empty void. Did I blackout? Am I dreaming? Where am I? Derek! Where are you? Derek! 

Slowly reality seemed to form around him, and he found himself in a strange forest nothing like he’d ever seen anywhere in the world. There were strange plants and it looked like some of them were moving on their own. The sky was wrong too, it had a bright pinkish purplish tent and there was no sun, yet there was light as if the sky was just lit.

He began walking through the forest trying not to touch anything. He could hear things moving around him, getting closer and he picked up his pace. Suddenly he came into a clearing in the trees, and that’s when he saw two lumbering figures burst through the tree line in his direction.

The hellhounds were massive. They looked vaguely canine but were horrific to look at. They had no fur, just dead looking flesh with fire and ash exuding from cracks that ran randomly along their enormous bulks. In unison they began to speak in a deep gravelly voice that was just above a growl, “Human of Midgard why are you here?”

“I… I don’t know how I got here. I’m not even sure where here is.” Stiles said shakily.

“You are in the true reality human, not your pitiful reality. You stand in the realm of the Fae. You will be brought to the queens to be judged or we will devour your body and soul where you stand.” growled the hellhounds as they began to step closer. 

Stiles began trying to back away but fell backward over a tree root. He looked up to see the hellhounds standing over him sniffing him as they would a meal while licking their putrid tongues over their razor-sharp teeth. The two hounds turned to look at each other with confused turns of their heads. “You are mated to a wolf creature, and we smell spark within you. AGAIN, WHY HAVE YOU COME HERE!” they demanded in a loud booming voice.

“I just woke up here. I don’t know how I got here, just leave me alone!” and as Stiles said those words, a brilliant light shot from his body throwing the hellhounds across the empty clearing and crashing into the trees. They screamed in torment and rage as their flesh seemed to be burned by the light.

Stiles stood looking in amazement and confusion while trying to figure out what had just happened. He also wondered what could possibly burn something made of freaking fire and ash, to begin with. Then he turned and began running wildly through the forest. He could hear the angry screaming howls of the creatures behind him as they began to chase their prey.

As Stiles ran all he could think about was finding Derek, where is Derek? Where is Derek…. He felt a moment of intense pain as a set of claws raked down his back, then there was nothing but bright light, and he felt like he was being sucked through a whirlpool. He gasped as he was suddenly painfully cold, shivering. Then he realized he was screaming and crying in pain, but then he felt familiar strong hands pulling him up out of the wet icy cold.

* * *

Isaac ran to Derek and pulled him into his arms on the floor, “Derek! Derek! Are you ok? Derek!”

“No one touch Stiles, he might be dangerous without intending to be,” Deaton warned. He quickly checked Stiles’ body temperature and it was lowering, but he noticed that all the ice had melted way faster than should have been possible. 

Derek began to stir in Isaac’s arms, “wha… what happened?” He asked in confusion.

“You were trying to pull Stiles pain and it knocked you out, Derek. I wouldn’t recommend touching him right now,” said Deaton sadly.

Suddenly Stiles began to jerk and flinch, his heart rate went up along with his breathing. Then he gasped and scream out in terrible pain and terror.

Derek ignored Deaton’s warning and began to haul his mate from the icy water and into his arms.

Shivering, stiles cried out through sobs, “Derek?”

Derek held him closer, “I’m here baby. I’m here. I’ve got you.”

“Are you ok son? Can you hear me?” Noah asked as he touched his son’s shoulder.

“Dad, I’m so cold. Oh god and I’m naked,” Stiles said as he shivered.

“Derek! Look at his back. He didn’t have that when you brought him in,” Deaton said in confusion.

Derek quickly looked at Stiles’ back and cried out, “what the hell? How did that happen?”

“It almost got me, Derek, they were going to kill me!” said Stiles weakly.

“I need towels and bring his clothes,” Derek said quickly. Deaton brought out some towels and Scott stood by with Stiles’ clothes. Derek helped Stiles dry off and then helped him into his clothes. 

The relief in the room was filled with happy tears and lots of hugs as the pack was relieved that Stiles was seemingly ok. Derek sat down on the floor with Stiles in his lap still holding him while the pack gathered close around. 

Stiles looked at everyone’s concerned faces and said with a shaky voice, “I’m ok, really. But I saw something.”

Deaton looked at Stiles and said, “if you can, tell us anything about what you experienced it might help.”

Stiles began to recount the details of his experience and when he got to the part about the hellhounds Noah looked at Derek as said gravely, “do we need to be worried about Parish?”

Stiles continued his story and brought them up to when he woke up in the ice and then he asked Deaton, “please tell me you know what is going on Deaton.”

“First of all, the hellhounds of the Fae realm are not the same as what Parish is sheriff. So, you don’t need to worry about him. He is related to them and in part serves the same function as them, just for our reality and not the Fae world.” Deaton explained. He then began to explain his theory about Stiles’ mom and the spark for Stiles.

Sadness darkened Stiles’ face as he listened and as the realization struck him, that maybe they could have done something if they had just known. Noah knew exactly what his son was thinking because he had been thinking the same thing nonstop himself. “Son, don’t think about it. There is nothing we could have done. We didn’t know.”

“So, what does this all mean Deaton? Are you saying that I have, what? magical abilities?” Stiles asked in bewilderment.

“I’m not certain, but right now it’s the most plausible explanation,” Deaton replied gravely.

“We’ll figure this out babe,” Derek whispered into his ear before kissing his neck. Stiles held onto Derek tighter and was amazed by the bond he could feel with his mate, it was amazing. He could also feel the pack and he wondered if that was how they felt each other.

“I just wanted this to be our perfect day. Why did I have to go messing it up,” Stiles said in frustration. 

Derek pulled his mate into his arms and said, “it wasn’t your fault Stiles, and no matter what happened tonight, it is still a perfect day because you are now my mate. It’s done and final. No tacksies backsies.”

Stiles stared at Derek for a long moment then started giggling and hugged into him and said, “tacksies backsies… really.”

* * *

Scott was smiling as he watched Stiles laugh but then jumped up and moved closer to Stiles suddenly and said, “Wow! Did you guys see that?”

“What Scott? What did you see?” Derek asked worriedly.

“Stiles, your eyes changed color for a moment, they turned a bright purple color,” Scott said with excitement.

Stiles just stared at Scott with his mouth agape. “You’re serious aren’t you.”

Deaton’s face contorted in confusion as he came over to look into Stiles’ eyes again. “Normally magical practitioners’ eyes don’t change colors like this. That phenomenon is more of a werewolf thing. You clearly have some magical ability within you, but I think there is more to this than just that. I am going to call someone that hopefully will be able to come here to look at you, Stiles. Is that ok with you?”

“Ya… yeah. I mean if you think this person can figure out what the hell is going on with me then yes, absolutely.” Stiles said in frustration.

“If anyone in the world can figure this out, Harry Dresden, will be able to do so,” replied Deaton.

* * *

Jackson left with Lydia as soon as Derek took Stiles back to the loft. She kissed him goodnight and Jackson started driving home. His mind was in turmoil, he was still shaken from having almost lost a packmate. He couldn’t get the anguish of his alpha out of his head either. In spite of how he’d always treated Stiles in the past, he’d come to really respect him, though he wouldn’t admit it, and now that he was Derek’s mate he felt connected to him more than ever before. 

He also felt a deep pit of longing deep in his chest. Partly he was jealous of what Derek and Stiles had together. The pure love they felt for each other was staggering to him. He’d never know anyone to have as perfect a relationship as them, and he longed for something similar. 

He thought of Lydia. He knew he loved and cared about her. He also knew she loved and cared about him, but it wasn’t what Derek and Stiles had. He though back to Lydia’s words encouraging him to explore his sexuality. Ever since they had that conversation he felt a pull in that direction that almost consumed him. Then he thought of his best friend Danny. Who he’d denied all the years and quite frankly treated like shit, but Danny has just loved him anyway and put up with him and taken it all in stride. 

Suddenly Jackson’s face was wet and he realized that he was crying. The longing in his heart was almost a literal pain in his chest and past by his house. His heart knew where he was going even those his mind kept telling him, he’d just drive around a bit. 

When he stopped in front of Danny’s house, he sat there staring at it for a long time before he went and tapped on Danny’s window. 

He could here Danny jumping up in a panic and he assumed putting pants on before he came to the window and looked out to see Jackson standing there.

“Jackson, what the fuck man. It’s late. Hey, are you ok?” Danny asked as he noticed the wetness of Jackson’s face. Jackson just looked at him with eyes that pleaded for help and Danny quietly said, “get your ass in here.”

Once Jackson was inside, Danny engulfed him in a hug and Jackson breathed him in and the scent ignited a fire within his soul causing Jackson to shutter.

Danny pulled away and pulled Jackson over to the bed so they could both sit. “What’s up, man? Why are you so upset?” Danny said as he looked into his friend’s face with concern.

“Danny! I’m so sorry, I’ve been such a dick to you. Danny… I…” then Jackson’s voice faltered as he buried his face in Danny’s neck.

“Jackson! What’s got into you man? Seriously, I’ve never seen you this way.” Danny said as he pulled Jacksons face up to look into his. What Danny saw in Jackson’s eyes confused him. He’d always secretly been in love with his best friend, but Jackson had made it very clear he was straight and couldn’t reciprocate his feelings. Danny had learned to accept that and go on with his life, but now he saw love and need in the eyes of his best friend. He hesitantly reached up to wipe a tear from Jackson’s face with a gentle touch and was surprised by Jackson nuzzling into his hand. Then before Danny knew what was happening, Jackson had gently pulled his hand to his lips and was kissing his hand tenderly before saying with a shaky voice, “Danny.”

“Jackson” was all that Danny could think to say as his heart fluttered with longing and need for his best friend.

Jackson then pulled Danny against him onto the bed and his nose nuzzled into Danny’s neck. Danny’s scent drove Jackson wild and all he knew is that it smelled right. His inner wolf/kanima howled and desire and need and before Jackson could stop himself his lips found Danny’s. Danny just melted into his best friend’s kiss, he felt Jackson’s strong arms engulf him and hold him tight as his tongue slid through his lips searching. Danny started sucking on Jackson’s tongue as they both began to moan into each other’s mouths. They kissed on and on and Danny could feel the hardness of Jackson’s cock pressed against his own equally hard cock as they ground into each other. Finally, though, Danny’s mind caught up with his body and he managed to push Jackson away and said, “Is this really what you want Jackson? I thought you were straight?”

Jackson looked into Danny’s eyes with sadness and said in a whisper, “I’m sorry Danny, that I didn’t do this with you the first time I met you. I have wanted you for so long and denied myself. I am so sorry Danny.”

Danny didn’t waste time with words, he launched himself on top of Jackson and their mouths reconnected. Now tears were streaming down Danny’s face as he pulled away long enough to mutter, “I love you, Jackson. I have always loved you no matter how much of a dick you are.”

Jackson chucked through his own tears and said, “I love you too Danny boy.”

Their hands wandered and began to pull clothes off and soon they were pressing their naked fit bodies against each other. Jackson was moaning and growling in lust as his mouth nibbled down Danny’s neck and latched onto one of his nipples. Danny cried out in pleasure calling Jackson’s name as his hands ran over Jackson’s skin. Jackson moaned and growled, “you smell so fucking good Danny, I want all of you.”

“Take me, Jackson, I’m yours. Do what you want. I trust you.” Danny said breathlessly as we look down into Jackson’s glowing blue wolf eyes.

Jackson smiled up at his new lover and began licking and nibbling his way lower. Danny watched in utter shock and Jackson nuzzled into his crotch with wild abandon, breathing in his scent wildly before engulfing Danny’s cock into his mouth. Danny bucked his hips and arched in back in pleasure as his best friend began to suck him off. “Oh, fuck Jackson, yes. Your mouth feels so good. Don’t stop, please,” Danny begged.

Jackson found himself moving on instinct, doing things with another guy that he had never thought he’d ever do, even though he had secretly fantasized. He spat Danny’s cock out with a slobbery mess with a grin and moved his mouth to lick and suck on his smooth balls, lavishing them with attention as he continued to inhale his intoxicating scent. “Fuck Danny, I love your fucking junk in my mouth,” Jackson growled before Danny shoved his wet cock back in Jackson’s mouth. Jackson then flipped around so that his own cock was within reach of Danny’s mouth and he wasted no time returning the favor. Soon they were both moaning into each other’s cocks as they sucked each other with all their might. Soon they were both fucking into each other’s wet mouths while their hands explored each other’s asses. Their thrusts began to speed up along with their moans and then they were both shooting their loads into each other’s mouths. Danny was moaning as he slurped down the last of Jackson’s seed and Jackson was practically whimpering with pleasure as he continued to suck on Danny’s cock long after he had stopped. “There’s no more baby,” Danny slurred breathlessly as he watched Jackson slowly let his cock fall from his mouth.

They curdled up against each other all sweaty and began to kiss with their cum covered lips. Danny finally pulled away and looked into Jackson’s eyes and said nervously, “Jackson, what about Lydia?”

Jackson looked at Danny with a worried look and replied, “I don’t know Danny. I love her, but to be honest. I don’t love her the same way I love you. I never have. I just don’t want to hurt her. I mean, she suggested that I explore my sexuality, I mean, she fucking knew all along. Now that I’m here with you, I don’t think I can go back.”

“Just be honest with her and with me, that’s all I ask.” Danny said as he looked into Jackson’s eyes. They soon fell asleep comfortably cuddled against each other. Jackson wasn’t sure how long they had slept, be he knew it wasn’t long enough when his cell phone went off. He started to send the call to voicemail but then noticed it was Lydia so reluctantly he answered.

* * *

It had been a long stressful night and all Lydia wanted to do once she got home was shower and go to bed. She showered in record speed and put on comfy sleeping clothes and crawled into bed exhausted. In spite of being so tired, she found herself tossing and turning for hours before she finally fell asleep. 

She found herself standing in what looked like an old abandoned building. She watches as a strange man runs into the room completely out of breath with a terrified look on his face. He looked around nervously and began to rummage through a large nap sack until he pulled out a large military issue tomahawk. He turned facing the way he came in with a defensive posture and waited, while seemingly oblivious to Lydia’s presence.

“Hello,” Lydia spoke to the strange man, but he didn’t respond or act like he could hear her.

That is when she felt a sensation that she could only describe as cold darkness pass through the room, and somehow it felt familiar to her, but she couldn’t remember when she had felt it before. She saw a cloud of faint dark particles swirling around in the air and it began to form into the shape of a man as it moved closer to the now terrified looking man.

“What do you want? Leave me the hell alone,” the man yelled towards the dark cloud.

He was answered by a sinister laugh which seemed to come from the almost man-shaped cloud then Lydia heard it speak, “You! I want you. I can give you eternal life and power, all you need do is serve me, vow yourself to me and it is done.”

“No, No! Leave me alone.” the man cried out in response as he began to swing his tomahawk threw the dark cloud. Again, laughter echoed through the room from the unharmed shape.

“I had hoped you would give yourself willingly, but no matter. I do not need your consent,” it spoke before the cloud surged at the man and began entering his body through his mouth, nose, and ears while the man screamed in terror and pain.

Lydia screamed, but not a normal human scream. She screamed with the might of a thousand screams as the man writhed in agony on the ground. His head turned towards her and spoke through the screams, “do not interfere Banshee!”

She began to back away but instead time seemed to skip forward and again she saw the man, but he was trying to cut his wrists, but it was like he was fighting the thing inside him. “You can’t make me, argh, I won’t do it!” the man said as he tried to bring his knife down on his wrist.

“You will do as I say, or I will visit more agony upon you. You are my puppet. My slave. Do as you are told. Bring me the hearts of the wendigos or you shall suffer,” the darkness inside him spoke.

In frustration, he slashed his wrist. Blood poured from the wound for a moment, but then the blood began to run back into the wound and he watched in horror as the wound closed back up. He threw the knife down in defeat and began to weep into his hands. Lydia heard the darkness laugh a hideous inhuman laugh and say, “stupid pathetic mortal, do you think I would let you end your life. Your life belongs to me. I am the only thing that can allow you to perish now.”

“Why me?” the man screamed as his body trembled.

“Stupid man isn’t it obvious. You are a hunter; you already hunt creatures of the night whether they are innocent or not. You are already stained with the blood of the innocent. You are a murderer and your soul forever tainted with it. Your own atrocities attracted me like flies to honey. You are a perfect instrument for my will. GIVE IN!” the voice said with utter disdain for the human he inhabited.

The man seemed to crumple in on himself and Lydia thought she could see the last of his sanity go as he began to laugh hysterically as his face twisted into a mask of utter insanity. “I will do as you ask, master.”

Lydia then found herself in the house of the murdered wendigos. She began to hear screams as she saw the same man running through the house chasing the family. She watched helplessly as he slaughtered them all, even watched as Sean broke his bathroom window and jumped out narrowly escaping. Tears were falling down her face as the house blurred away to darkness and she was face to face with the strange man staring at her.

He was struggling with himself and suddenly he spoke directly to her, “banshee, you have to stop me. Don’t let him…” but his voice was stopped as she was flung away and the last thing she heard before she woke up screaming was the agonized screams of the man.

Lydia bolted up and let out a deafening scream that shattered the windows and mirrors in her room along with anything else glass. After she stopped screaming, she looked around at her devastated room while crying hysterically and was surprised that her mom hadn’t rushed in yet to check on her, but then she remembered that her mom was out of town. She was finalizing her divorce.

Lydia scrambled for her phone and called Jackson’s number in a panic.

Jackson’s phone went off and he grumpily reached for it. Seeing that it was from Lydia he answered, “what’s up Lydia?” Then he heard her hysterically crying and he jumped out of bed while asking, “Lydia are you ok? What happened?”

“Jackson, I saw him. I know what killed them. We have to stop it,” then she began to sob again hysterically.

“Lydia, what are you talking about. Look. I’ll be right there. Don’t go anywhere,” said Jackson in a panic.

Jackson hung up and began scrambling for his clothes and said, “Danny, I’m sorry but something’s happed to Lydia, I gotta go.” Danny kissed him before he was out the window and curled back up alone in bed.

Jackson arrived at Lydia’s and he rushed in to find her still sitting up in her bed surrounded by broken glass all around her room. “Lydia, what happened?” Jackson asked as he pulled her into his arms.

“I thought at first that I was having a nightmare, but I began to realize that I was being shown things that had already happened,” said Lydia. She then recounted as much of the vision as she could to Jackson but had to stop often to regain her composure but finally, she made it all the way to the end.

“We need to talk to Derek,” Jackson said as he helped her get up. We’ll clean this up tomorrow ok. Get dressed were heading to the loft.”

* * *

Derek woke up feeling like something was wrong with someone in the pack. He looked to Stiles and saw that he was fast asleep. He got up as carefully as he could to not wake his mate and ventured down the hall. He could hear Isaac and Scott both sleeping so he sighed in relief and wandered downstairs. That’s when his cell phone rang. He answered it seeing that Jackson was calling him. “Jackson are you ok?” he asked in concern.

“It’s Lydia, she’s had some kind of dream vision. We’re coming over if that’s ok,” Jackson said nervously.

“Of course, Jackson, I’ll be waiting,” said Derek as he wandered to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee since it looked like it was going to be a long night.

Jackson arrived soon after with Lydia and guided her to the couch. Derek could see that she was still shaking, and he looked at her with concern look and asked, “are you ok Lydia?”

She looked up at Derek and sighed before shaking her head and saying, “No. I am really not ok.” She began to slowly retell the vision to Derek who listened intently to her words. By the time she was done, he sat back in his chair with a really worried look on his face.

Derek spoke gravely, “this means that we have more than just a murderer with a grudge against wendigos on our hands. It sounds like something much darker is at work here.”

Lydia nodded as she said, “yes whatever this thing is, it’s pure evil. It was so cold and dark,” she shuddered as she remembered the sensation. “We have to stop it!”

“Tomorrow we will call an emergency pack meeting and invite Parish, Deaton, and the sheriff,” Derek said as he looked at Lydia’s exhausted face. “You guys stay here, in the spare room upstairs all the way to the last door. I don’t want you to be alone.” Lydia nodded with a slight smile of thanks.

“Thanks, Derek. How is Stiles doing?” Jackson asked as he helped Lydia up from the couch.

“He’s asleep. I’m going to get back to him. You both make yourselves at home,” replied Derek as he hurried back upstairs to his mate.

Once in the spare bedroom, Lydia was still shaking and began crying again. Jackson was heartbroken watching his girlfriend in such pain. He had never seen her cry this much and he knew that what she had seen had to have been really bad. He helped her to bed and held her tight against himself until she began to calm relax and asked, “are you ok Lyds?”

She shook her head saying no, and then she said, “I’m glad you’re here Jackson. Thank you for staying with me.”

* * *

Derek woke up first in the morning and decided to text Deaton first about Lydia and that they needed to have an emergency pack meeting. He had immediately texted back saying he was on his way. Derek then wrote out his emergency pack meeting message and sent it out to everyone including the sheriff, Parish, and even Peter and Chris. Derek felt like this was an all hands-on deck situation. As he sipped on his coffee, as he began to get responses back as well as a few questions.

Scott and Isaac woke up soon after and rushed downstairs to find out what happened, and Derek gave them the quick version of events. Isaac began to make breakfast for everyone knowing that Stiles was probably not up for cooking. Lydia came downstairs next still looking haunted by the vision of the night before. Jackson cuddled up with her on the couch while they waited for the rest of the pack to arrive. 

The smell of food must have roused Stiles because soon he came stumbling down the stairs in a daze. At first, he didn’t notice the gathering of the pack, but then he turned and saw Jackson holding a very not well looking Lydia. “Oh my god! What happened? What did I miss?” Stiles said while flailing towards Lydia with worry plastered on his face.

Lydia looked up at Stiles and said, “I had a really intense vision last night. Jackson brought me here. We’re about to have a meeting about it. How are you feeling sweetie?”

“Oh I’m fine, you know. Never better,” he said trying to sound convincing but knowing that she would see right through it.   
  
“Right sure you are. Just like I’m totally fine right now,” she said as she held up her shaking hands to Stiles. He just sat down on the other side of her and hugged into her. Jackson decided to get up and get coffee now that someone else was latched onto Lydia for a few moments.

Jackson returned with a cup for Lydia who took It gratefully. Stiles kissed her forehead and got up to get his own coffee. Lydia sipped her coffee while staring at Jackson. “Why are you staring at me like that?” Jackson asked with a turned up eyebrow. 

She considered whether to say anything to Jackson. She had smelled Danny cologne on Jackson the moment he’d gotten to her house. She had only had the presence of mind to even think about it this morning and she still didn’t truly know how she felt. She couldn’t help feeling a bit betrayed, but at the same time, she knew that Jackson needed that exploration. Finally, she just decided to blurt it out by saying, “Jackson, I know you were with Danny when I called you last night. I’m sorry I interrupted.”

Jackson’s face blanched and he sat down his coffee. “Lydia, I’m so sorry. We were studying and I couldn’t stop myself.” He turned away in shame until a gentle hand pulled his face back towards her.

“Jackson, you have nothing to be ashamed of. I am glad that you’re finally exploring this side of yourself. Am I upset that I might lose you, yes. I won’t lie, I am. But I want you to be happy,” Lydia said through tears eyes as she looked into Jackson’s face. Jackson wrapped himself around her and tried to quietly sob on her shoulder. She knew full well how hard this was for him, so she just held him in an effort to be supportive.

Derek gave them a glance but quickly turned away. He’d heard the conversation and he knew that both Jackson and Lydia would need the pack's support through this situation.

Jackson pulled back while drying his tears. He sat there speechless and amazed by Lydia’s ability to understand. He was screaming inside at himself but finally managed to say, “I’m sorry Lyds. I really am. I wish I could be…”

She cut him off, “no you don’t Jackson. Please don’t wish you could be something you’re not. I am happy for you. Do I wish you had talked to me about it first! Yes! Could you have picked another night other than the one where I get a vision from literal hell! Yes! But Jackson, I want you to be happy. So be yourself and don’t let me or anyone else dictate what that should be for you.”

She got up and made her way to the dining table where everyone was gathering. Jackson went and sat on the floor as far away from everyone as he could get while he tried to sort out his feelings. Scott came over to him and sat down beside him and asked, “Jackson, are you ok?”

“I’m fine McCall,” he said in an angry tone.

“I don’t think your fine Jackson,” said Scott as he put his arm around Jackson.

His internal anger wanted to push Scott away so that he could just wallow in self-pity, but instead, he leaned into Scott as tears flowed again. Scott just held him for a while, trying to be there for his pack-mate.

Right before the time for the meeting Theo and Liam showed up looking like they hadn’t slept well. Peter and Chris arrived and for the first time, there were no growls or worried glances thrown his way. He was able to walk in and greet his nephew with no issues, which made Peter smile happily as he and Chris took a seat.

The sheriff and Parish showed up soon after. The sheriff looked exhausted like he had not slept and after greeting his son and asking him five times if he was ok, he finally gad a seat. Lastly, Deaton arrived saying, “my apologies I had an emergency patient in surgery.”

“Thank you, everyone, for coming on such short notice. Aside from what happened to Stiles last night which is still obviously a concern that we will be looking into, Lydia had some sort of vision last night and I believe it seriously warrants our attention. Lydia are you ok with telling the story again?”

She sighed nervously but steeled her nerves and said, “Yes, I am fine.” She began to recount the vision to the pack and by the time she was finished, everyone’s face’s looked grim with dread. Stiles saw Lydia shaking again and he put his arms around her to comfort her.

Deaton spoke first, “such an entity must be incredibly powerful to be only semi corporeal in this world. What we are dealing with here is going to be very powerful and very dangerous.”

“But why did this thing want to kill wendigos, and why take their hearts,” Stiles asked with a puzzled face.

“Well, the heart in magical terms in a very powerful component for many dark spells and rituals. I suspect that this entity is gathering ingredients for some such ritual. We just need to puzzle out what it is up to and hopefully stop it before it can carry out its plans.” answered Deaton.

“If this thing is magical then I might be the only one that can stop it,” Stiles said gravely.

“No, absolutely not. You can’t go against this thing; you don’t even know how to use your abilities yet.” Derek said protectively.

“I know that Derek! This is why it’s so important for me to start learning right now. Deaton, I need someone to teach me about my abilities.”

Deaton looked at Stiles and then replied, “I agree in part with you Stiles, and yes Mr. Dresden has agreed to come to take a look at you. However, we still don’t know if you are truly magical or not, and honestly, even if you were, this entity will be way out of your league until you have a great deal of training and practice.”

Lydia spoke up, “what can I do to help?”

“A vast intellect such as yourself is always useful Lydia and additionally, I am hoping that Mr. Dresden can also help you with your banshee abilities. Until then, I say we do research with what we little information we have starting with spells that require hearts.” Deaton answered very calmly.

“I want everyone to stay on high alert, who knows what other supernatural body parts this thing wants. That might, unfortunately, include us. Don’t go anywhere alone. Any of you. Human or wolf. Understood.” Derek said sternly.

The pack all nodded in agreement, while the sheriff said, “you’ll, of course, have all the resources that I can spare. We’ll start searching for any abandoned buildings. If we can find this guy maybe, we can stop him.”

“Sheriff, I would be very cautious about finding this person. I am not kidding about how powerful he might be. If I’m right, he would make anything we have ever faced child’s play in comparison. So be very careful sheriff.” Deaton said with obvious concern.

Parish spoke up, “Sheriff let me go investigate. I at least stand a better chance against that thing than you do.”

“That isn’t a bad plan sheriff. Hellhounds are almost impossible to kill.” Deaton said plainly.

“Fine Parish! Just be careful and report back often,” the sheriff replied.

After the sheriff and Parish left, Lydia announced that she was going home and despite everyone’s best efforts to talk her into staying she insisted and the pack was left alone in the loft, but the tension in the air was still high as they sat there in near silence.

Scott came over and nuzzled into Stiles and asked, “are you ok buddy?”

Stiles smiled at his best friend and said as he nuzzled him back, “yes. I am fine. I promise. In fact, I feel really different now.” The pack all perked up as Stiles spoke, even Derek was listening intently since they hadn’t yet had a chance to talk much about any of it.

“I can feel all of you. I don’t know if it’s how you all sense each other or if it’s different, but I do feel connected to you all.” Stiles said to the pack. He then turned to Derek and said, “and baby, my connection to you is amazing. I don’t even know how to describe it, other than I almost feel like we’re one person; like you’re an extension of myself.”

Derek blushed and came over to wrap his arms around his mate while playfully pushing Scott away. “I feel it too Stiles. Our connection is beyond what I feel for the pack which for an alpha is already very intense and amazing. But with you, my mate, it's beyond any connection I’ve ever felt. I feel complete.”

They all turned towards the elevator as it started coming up and were all relieved when Danny hurried into the room. “Hey guys, I just got your message.”

Derek quickly recapped the events and Danny looked a bit scared at the thought of some incorporeal thing lurking around. “Do you guys deal with this sort of thing all the time?” he asked nervously.

“More than we’d like to,” Derek answered.

Danny then saw Jackson still sulking off to himself and he hurried over to him looking worried, “Jax are you ok?”

Jackson looked up at Danny and said, “No. Not really. She already figured it out and I feel like shit about it.”

Danny sighed and sat down beside Jackson, “look maybe this should have happened differently but it didn’t. I can’t regret how I feel about you Jackson and as long as you don’t regret what we…”

Jackson stopped Danny and wrapped his arms around him and whispered into his ear, “I could never regret being with you, Danny. I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't originally intended to do a cross over story, but it worked out this way. As was mentioned in this chapter, Harry Dresden will be making an apparance in this story. For any of you that have not read any of the Dresden Files novels, I highly recommend them, they are my favorite books and are utterly fantastic. I will be adding in a short story that will show a bit about Harry and Thomas, but I will work it in somewhere. I am so excited to start adding these characters into the story. They probably won't be in it that long, but we will see how it goes. I hope you guys enjoy what's to come.


	11. The Winter Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of a crossover into the Harry Dresden Universe. I had so much fun writing this chapter.
> 
> Harry gets a phone call from Deaton about Stiles. Harry makes his way to Beacon Hills and begins to figure out what is going on with Stiles.
> 
> My apologies to anyone who hasn't read any of the Dresden Files books. I had not originally intended to do a cross over at all. This just sort of evolved. If you haven't read them though I would highly recommend them. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Harry was so excited as he rushed into his brother’s apartment and called out, “Thomas! Thomas! You gotta see this shit. Are you here?”

“What? Yeah, I’m in here!” Thomas yelled back at his brother from his bedroom.

Harry walked into the doorway of Thomas’s bedroom and looked at his brother who was busily playing a game on his computer. Thomas glanced nervously at Harry being this close to his precious gaming rig. 

“I’ve done it, Thomas, I think I’ve finally found a way to make myself safe around technology,” Harry said with an excited smile as Thomas paused his game and walked over to Harry. He showed his brother his new set of matching bracelets on each wrist. The bracelet was composed of clear long crystals laying end to end, woven together by hemp cording. “I got the idea out on Demonreach. I was looking at how The Merlin had set up the crystals around the chamber and I realized that certain crystals were pulling ambient magical energy in, so after I looked it more closely, I realized that it was pulling my excess energy very effectively. I guess it was meant to be added power to fuel the prison. So, then I thought, well hell’s bells, why not try this on myself.” Harry smiled a huge smile and then added, “So basically these are huge batteries of power for me. I can will it into my shield bracelet, back into myself, or into my staff or blasting rod. I’m a walking powerhouse.”

Thomas gave Harry a skeptical look and when he started to step into the room Thomas jumped up and said, “wait a damn minute Harry, you’re not testing your theory on my computer, no fucking way.”

“Oh, Thomas, come on, you can afford a new one. Look, I was just at Best Buy. I walked around the TVs, the computers, the gaming systems, everything and nothing fried. There was not so much as a flicker.” He said with a grin.

Thomas eyed him with a ‘you better be right’ glare as he walked over and pulled his brother into his arms for a quick kiss. “Well hello brother,” Thomas said with a lusty grin. Then before he could stop Harry, he’d sat down in his chair and was trying to figure out how to do anything with the computer. 

“God-damn it, Harry! You tricked me with your wizards’ wilds,” Thomas said with a grin as he gave up on saving his precious computer. Normally the moment Harry got home, Thomas would power it down and put it in a giant static-safe box for safekeeping. Even then if Harry happened to be particularly charged up with power, he could still fry it like a mini EMP. 

He just sighed and started showing Harry how to get on the internet and presented him with the great almighty Google. “Wait, this is google? Just this. Hell, I was expecting more from all I’ve heard about it.”

Thomas just laughed to himself before saying, “Harry! It’s a search engine, a database of information. Just type in a question. Anything.”

Harry looked at Thomas with a skeptical look and then thought for a moment before typing. Thomas started to cackle with laughter when he saw the search come up. “Porn! The first thing you ever google in your entire life as a wizard and it’s porn. Wow, fisting porn. Ok Harry, clearly we need to have a talk about our kinks.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t think of anything else. I mean it’s hard to think of anything except sex when you’re around,” Harry said while trying to keep a straight face.

“Oh, so it’s all the vampire’s fault is that it,” Thomas said as he slid his hand down the front of Harry’s shirt letting his fingers glide down his thick chest hair.

Harry moaned happily and said, “yeah it’s all your fault all right.”

Before Thomas could make a snarky comeback, the phone rang. “Damn it, I’ll get it,” Thomas said as he slinked his way into the living room, while Harry stared at his ass in his tight-fitting jeans.

“Hello?” Thomas answered.

“Hello. I am trying to get in touch with Harry Dresden.” The voice said very politely.

“May I ask who’s calling?” Thomas answered with equal decorum.

“I would rather not say. This is however in regard to something we are very willing to pay him well for and it is terribly important,” the voice said still with the same level of even composure.

“Harry! It’s for you,” Thomas called out.

Harry got up from the new internet world before him and went to answer the phone in a huff, “this better be important. I’m on the damn internet for the first time in my life.”

There was a moment of pause before the caller said, “I am so sorry to be interrupting you Mr. Dresden, but we are in great need of your wizarding expertise.”

“And you would be?” Harry asked a bit more politely.

“Oh, my apologies Mr. Dresden. My name is Deaton. I am the former emissary for the Hale pack of Beacon Hills.”

Harry's face brightened and he said with far more excitement, “Deaton, oh my god, it’s been a really long time. How are Talia and the pack?”

Deaton’s heart sank but he knew he had to tell Harry the bad news, “well… you might want to sit down, Mr. Dresden.” Harry sat down and tried to prepare himself for what Deaton was about to say. “About seven years ago, the entire Hale pack was burned to death in their home by some rough hunters. There were only three survivors and now, unfortunately, there are only two. Derek and Peter. I am afraid no one else survived.”

Harry felt like someone had just punched him in the stomach. “Oh my god, Deaton. I had no idea. I don’t even know what to say.” he said as his heart burned with sadness.

“Thank you, Mr. Dresden, I appreciate your sentiment,” Deaton said as he tried to keep his emotions in check.

“Please, call me Harry. Now, what can I do for you, Deaton?” Harry said trying to sound business-like when he really wanted now to just cry into a beer.

Deaton filled him in on at least some of Derek’s history since returning to Beacon Hills and how he’d rebuilt a new pack leaving out a few details about Peter. Then he explained about Stiles and the claiming ceremony and how things went terribly wrong. He finished by saying, “That is why I was really hoping you could find time to come check out the boy and maybe figure out what is going on. It is frankly out of my league. Oh, and one other issue. One of the pack is, well… a banshee and she needs help learning about being a banshee and what her abilities truly are. Right now, she just seems to stumble into things, but it is very unsettling and frightening for her.”

“You’ve caught me at a good time between jobs and apocalypses, I will just need a couple of days to gather supplies and formulate a good game plan for both issues. I have known a few banshees in my time, and I do have some information that I can share with her,” Harry replied feeling excitement at the prospect of having some real work for a change.

“That is excellent news Harry, and I know that Derek will be willing to pay you handsomely for helping his mate,” Deaton said with a hint of excitement.

“I’ll let you know when I’m about to leave and where I’ll be when I arrive. More than likely I’ll travel through the Nevernever to get there faster,” said Harry.

“I will look forward to hearing from you Harry. Thank you.” Deaton said before hanging up.

Thomas of course with his better than human hearing had heard the conversation and asked, “Where is Beacon Hills?”

“California,” answered Harry simply as he thought about the dead Hale pack and began to shutter.

Thomas pulled Harry into his arms to hold him, not knowing what to say to comfort him. After he felt Harry relax and heard his breathing regain control he spoke softly, “I am going with you.” Harry looked up at him like he was about to argue but Thomas cut him off. “There is no way I’m letting you go that far, especially through the Nevernever alone,” Thomas said with a serious expression.

“Suit yourself, but werewolves don’t really like vampires as a general rule,” Harry said with a smirk. 

“The alphas don’t have a problem with me,” argued Thomas stubbornly.

“They aren’t ‘real’ werewolves either Thomas. These are real werewolves and they instinctively don’t like vampires. It’s like cats and dogs but times a thousand.”

“I don’t fucking care. I am going!” Thomas said with finality. Harry knew he wouldn’t talk his brother out of it so he said with a loving smile, “Ok you can come.” Harry then got up and said, “I need to go talk to Bob, see if he has any ideas.”

“Do you think we should have the alphas come with?” Thomas asked. 

Harry thought about it for a few moments then said, “as interesting as it would be to see how real werewolves react to magical shape-shifting werewolves, I think I’ll pass. Plus, we might be gone a few weeks, especially if I need to train this kid. Can you even take off that long Thomas?”

“Yeah, it will be fine. They know I need a flexible schedule,” Thomas said as he wandered back to his computer to make sure that It still worked. “Plus, Edwardo will do anything to get his hands on my cock.” It was no secret that Thomas had his boss eating out of the palm of his hand. Something that Harry wasn’t that pleased with, but Thomas swore that he hadn’t even tried to create that arrangement that his boss was just that enamored with him.

Harry just rolled his eyes and said, “I’ll be back soon; I need to gather supplies and talk to Bob. The usual.” He kissed his brother deeply and then turned to go. His new headquarters sat on the same location of his old boarding house that he’d lived for many years. It had been burned to the ground by some rather unfortunate circumstances and in his place his friends and John Marconi who was hardly a friend even though he’d helped Harry numerous times. In all fairness, he’d also tried to kill him a few times too, but he was the kingpin of a crime syndicate that ruled over Chicago and had money and resources and for whatever reason, he wanted to help Harry. In this headquarters, down in the basement housed Harry’s specially warded magical lab and most importantly his snarky air elemental Bob who inhabited an ancient magical human skull.

* * *

By the time Harry returned to Thomas’s apartment he had a fairly good plan for helping the Hale alpha’s mate. He had gathered some books and other supplies that he would need to teach the teen and he also had a few books on banshee lore and mysticism that were not the kind you’d find at the local bookstore. He also called his grandfather, Ebenezer to see if he could contact a friendly banshee that might be willing to help Lydia out.

Thomas had already started packing clothes and toiletries for himself and Harry. Harry just shook his head with a grin when he saw that the toiletry bag was almost as big as the suitcase. “Hey, being beautiful takes work despite what I am,” Thomas said with a grin at his little brother.

A knock on the door interrupted their banter. Thomas walks to the door trying to look innocent while Harry scowled at him. “Hey Billy, what a surprise!” Thomas says to the beefy young leader of The Alphas. The Alpha’s are a group of humans who were taught how to shapeshift into wolves by a Tara West, who in reality was a wolf who chose to learn to transform into a human. Even though they weren’t technically werewolves in the strictest sense, that is what they called themselves for simplicity sake. The leader of the group, Billy Borden was a ginger-haired, very muscular guy who Harry had known for years now. Billy and his Alpha’s had helped him on many occasions and also hosted many fun nights of tabletop gaming with Harry.

“Surprise? What do you mean surprise? You called me?” asked Billy with an annoyed look of confusion. Thomas's face palmed realizing that he hadn’t told Billy that it was a behind Harry’s back type of meeting.

“You are so full of shit Thomas, you called him didn’t you!” Harry said in frustration.

“Yes Harry, I called him. We are about to go through the Nevernever and possibly for quite a distance. I think we need all the help we can get. Why do you always shut out people who are so willing to help you.” Answered Thomas feeling equally frustrated with his stubborn brother.

“Because I don’t want to get my friends killed, Thomas,” Harry said as he thought about Suzan and others who’d died around him.

Billy glared at both Thomas and Harry and said in a heated tone, “Damnit Harry, we’ve been through this. I’m a grown man and my pack and I are perfectly capable of deciding if we want to subject ourselves to the danger that follows you around.”

Harry threw up his arms in defeat and said, “I know Billy. I know. I’m sorry. Look, fine, I’ll tell you what’s going on and then you can decide if you want to come along.”

“Alex and Georgia should be here any minute by the way,” said Billy with an amused look while watching Harry rolled his eyes in frustration.

A few minutes later Georgia showed up to join her husband saying, “sorry I’m late guys. I had a client that ran a bit longer than normal. It was a breakthrough session; I just couldn’t stop with her.” Georgia was now a successful psychiatrist and she was also Billy’s devoted and loving wife. She was at least a head taller than Billy and thin as a rail with darkish blond hair. She was dressed in a fancy business suit that made her look even taller than normal compared to Billy in his t-shirt and sweatpants. She kissed Billy affectionately before going over to Harry and giving him a warm hug and kiss in greeting.

Alex got there a few minutes later and he gave Thomas a rather lingering kiss and hug before doing the same to Harry. “Well hello, Alex. Good to see you too,” Harry said with a grin plastered on his face.

“Sorry, Dres, I’m just feeling extra frisky today. My boys are out of town and well… I’m a bit pint up if you know what I mean,” explained Alex with a smirk. Alex had ended up partnering up with both Mitchel and Greg over the last couple of years and their little triad seemed to be working well for them. “The boys gave me permission to play around while I’m on this trip,” Alex said as he winked in Thomas and Harry’s direction with a wicked smirk. Harry gulped as he looked at Thomas who was just grinning like a cheesier cat.

They all got comfortable while Harry began to explain the whole situation to them. He finished by saying, “Guys, I appreciate you wanting to help. I won’t try to talk you out of it, just know that I don’t want any of you getting hurt, including your brother,” said Harry as he turned to look at his brother with a worried look.

“And that is why we all love you, Harry,” said Georgia as he gave Harry a hug and kissed his cheek making him blush. Georgia then added, “I can’t really go, unfortunately, so I’m just here for moral support. I wish I could go; I’d love to meet real werewolves.”

“Yeah man, you know we always have your back. Alex and I are free to go with, the rest of the alphas are busy with work or school, but I think just having a couple of extra sets of teeth and claws along the way is a good idea Harry,” said Billy while he looked at his stubborn friend with a resolute face.

“Alright fine! I guess you guys can come along too. Hell’s bells,” sighed Harry as he grinned at his friends appreciatively.

“When do we leave Harry?” asked Billy with a victorious smile.

“First thing in the morning,” answered Harry with a smile.

* * *

It was a few hours after the emergency pack meeting when Derek got a call from Deaton. Stiles wished he had super wolf hearing so he could hear what Deaton was saying, but he just resided himself to waiting.

Derek hung up and came over to his mate with a smile and said, “Deaton’s wizard friend is on his way. We have about an hour and a half before we need to meet him out in the preserve.”

“In the preserve?” Stiles asked with a confused look on his face.

“Apparently, he’s traveling through the Nevernever which I guess is what they call the Fae realm. According to Deaton, there are short cuts that lead to places all over our world. Stiles face lit up with excitement as he thought about it all. Then he thought back to his terrible experience where his consciousness had traveled into that realm. He shivered at the thought of anyone purposely traveling through that realm for any reason and he suddenly felt guild course through him.

Stiles had been feeling increasingly weird all morning, though he hadn’t said anything with all that was going on, now his fear and anxiety were beginning to overwhelm him. His breathing began to ramp up and he felt intense heat building inside of himself. 

“Styles! Are you ok? Just breath baby, try to relax.” Said Derek with a worried look on his face. 

“Derek! I’m… scared!” Stiles managed to say before a tear slid down his face.

Derek scooped his mate up in his arms and held him tight. “You’ll be ok baby. It will all be ok,” Derek said soothingly. He was saying it for himself as much as for his mate because inside he was just as terrified. He’d almost lost his mate the night before and he couldn’t even contemplate his life without Stiles. He shivered at the though hoping that Stiles didn’t notice.

Stiles of course always knew how Derek was feeling, knew the meaning of every eye twitch and downward glance. Then there were the near-infinite eyebrow expressions that Stiles was still cataloging in his mind. Stiles spoke softly against Derek’s neck, “I know you're scared too. I’m sorry to worry you so much!”

“Oh baby, don’t you worry about me. Your alpha’s got you,” Replied Derek before he pulled Stiles’ lips to his for a kiss. Stiles seemed to relax a bit with the kiss, his anxiety at least partially diminishing as his mind turned its attention to his mate’s lips and tongue.

They sat holding each other for a while and Stiles seemed to calm down. Derek got up and said, “I’ll be right back,” then he went upstairs to get them both clothes. While they were getting dressed Derek said, “You know Stiles, construction has started on the new house, I think we’ll be close enough to see it.” He smiled at Stiles hoping this would cheer him up.

Stiles smiled weakly at Derek. He appreciated him trying to cheer him up, but before he could express his feelings, his hands began shaking uncontrollably. Intense anxiety gripped him suddenly as the pressure inside him began making his body feel too small like whatever was inside him wanted to just claw its way out. He started growling and grunting in discomfort as his body shook with tremors.

“Stiles!” Derek yelled as he rushed to his mate, but Stiles motioned for him to stay back, causing Derek to look even more worried.

“I…. feel like… something’s clawing its way out of me…” Stiles said almost yelling while waves of panic and pain poured from him through the pack bonds.

Both Scott and Isaac came rushing out of their room and both jumped all the way down having felt the wave of panic coming from their packmate. “Stiles!” Cried Scott as he looked around trying to figure out what was wrong.

“I think we need to give him space,” said Derek gravely. “Stiles, baby, just breath. Try to relax. Help is on the way. Just hold on a bit longer ok.”

Stiles practically roared in frustration and wild primal emotions that he wasn’t accustomed too, “I’m fucking trying…. Aaaawwww…”

Derek, Scott, and Isaac all exchange confused glances before returning their attention to Stiles. Derek then said loud enough for the boys to hear, “I’m calling Deaton!” as he quickly pulled out his cell.

“Deaton, something is wrong with Stiles. He’s very agitated, almost primal. He’s full of anxiety and he says he feels like something is clawing its way out of him and he won’t let us near him,” Derek said quickly in a panic.

Deaton answered in his usual unfazed and calm voice, “Derek, listen to me very carefully. If the pack is sensing his anxiety, then he is also sensing yours. I need the whole pack to focus on being calm. Use the pack bond to your advantage. Be calm and push love and calmness through the bond to him. I’ll send a text to the rest of the pack with instructions since I am sure they are all just as freaked out. Can you do that Derek.”

“We will do it. We have to.” Derek answered before hanging up with a quick thank you. “Did you hear that boys?” Derek asked. Scott and Isaac both nodded in agreement and began trying to calm themselves and focus.

They could feel the stress coming from the entire pack as they tried to send Stiles calming and loving energy through the bond. It was like trying to push a boulder up a waterfall. Slowly they could feel as each pack member began to focus and shift their energy. Soon the pack was a unified wave of love and calm emotions directed at Stiles and the metaphorical bolder began to move upstream.

Stiles began to calm as his body began to relax from the love of his pack surging into him with a wave of calming energy that sent him crumpling to the floor in a sweaty heap. Derek surged to his mate and pulled him into his arms. “Baby are you ok?” he asked as he looked down upon his mate who was now catching his breath.

Stiles looked up into Derek’s face and quickly said, “Yes, much better now. I love you all so much. Thank you.” They all engulfed Stiles in a hug and gave him lots of kisses. They were all just so relieved that they could help their packmate.

“Ok let’s do this Stiles. Are you ok to go?” Derek asked as he looked into his mate’s eyes.

“Fuck yes, before something happens again,” replied Stiles as they helped him up. They all made their way to the evaluator while Derek texted the pack to tell them that Stiles was better and to head to the preserve on schedule.

* * *

Harry had given Billy and Alex the location to meet up for their journey through the Nevernever. The entry point was in the far back corner of the city’s biggest park where it butted up against the forested area alongside Chicago. It was a perfect in-between place magically that made it very similar to the location they were going to in California.

Harry and Thomas had arrived early, via uber, and in their boredom had started making out on the picnic table while they waited. As far as Harry knew, none of their friends had any idea that he and his brother were, well shall we say, intimately involved, and that was something he hoped to keep that way. Thomas had, of course, instigated making out with him and now the thrill of being caught had overruled his brain completely.

Even though Thomas heard the car approaching long before Harry did, he mischievously kept kissing his brother, hoping that the approaching car would catch them. For some reason, it really turned Thomas on, and he wanted everyone to know that he and Harry were lovers. He loved his brother and didn’t give a damn what anyone thought, but at the same time, he had a deep need to show off his lover.

The taxi carrying Alex and Billy was slowly approaching the location and Alex turned to Billy and said, “Hey I think that’s them. Oh fuck, are they making out?”

“Oh, my fucking god, your right. They are totally making out,” Billy said with a chuckle.

“I fucking knew something was up with them. I knew it!” said Alex with a smirk. “Damn that is hot!” he added.

“If you say so, man. Hey but to each their own. I have no issue with it, they’re both consenting adults, why the fuck not.” Said Billy with a chuckle as he watched the two make out like horny teens.

“Fuck!” exclaimed Harry as he heard the car approaching and quickly jumped away from Thomas. “Why the fuck didn’t you say anything Thomas you fucking asshole!”

“Sorry, I was distracted,” replied Thomas with a wicked grin.

“Oh, you are getting it later brother,” said Harry with a half scowl, half-grin that Thomas knew meant he was going to get punished hard, and he could hardly wait for it.

The taxi driver, with a confused look, let out Billy and Alex with their bags in tow and drove away. “Hey guys, what’s up?” Billy said in a mischievous tone.

“Hey,” replied Dresden nervously. “Um… nothings up. Just waiting for you guys.”

“Looked like you two were enjoying yourself while waiting on us,” Alex said as he winked at Harry and Thomas.

Thomas winked back at him while Harry turned a bit pale and said, “I… Um… I don’t know what you mean.”

Billy pushed Alex playfully while rolling his eyes at him and said, “dude, leave them alone.”

Alex chuckled and pushed Billy back before saying, “Hey look guys, I think it’s hot that you too are fooling around. I just hope you can squeeze me in on all the fun sometimes.”

Harry blushed and Thomas grinned, licked his lips and said, “well I am sure something can be arranged.”

“Oh, hell’s bells!” exclaimed Harry. “So, you guys know then.”

Billy smiled at him and said, “well I think we do now Harry. Hey really, no worries man. Do whatever you guys wanna do, I have no problem with it.”

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and began to explain to Billy and Alex how his relationship with his brother was mutually beneficial to each of them. It allowed Thomas to feed on the overflowing energy that was Harry which kept him well feed and thus protecting people from Thomas’s hunger, and it allowed Harry to have a sexual release with someone that he knew loved him and that would live as long if not longer than him, that also knew about everything in Harry’s bizarre life. It was rather hard to date especially when you had to explain, ‘oh yeah, by the way, I’m a wizard.’

Billy and Alex listened intently, and both seemed to understand. After Harry stopped explaining, he looked really nervous and Billy hoped he could make him feel better by saying, “Look, Harry. I think it's great that you guys have that kind of connection. I don’t think there is anything wrong with it. You don’t have anything to feel ashamed about with us. In fact, I want you to feel comfortable being yourself with Thomas. If you wanna make out, do it. Hell, if you wanna fuck in the bushes, I won’t stop you.” They all laughed, and Billy could tell that Harry really appreciated his words and was beginning to relax again.

After the discussion of Dresden’s incestuous relationship was finally put to rest, Harry began to concentrate as he reached out with his hands and extended his scenes feeling for the best spot to open the way into the Nevernever. He came to a stop right on the edge of the manicured park area and the thick tree line and he could feel that this was it. He allowed his power to surge from his fingers as he literally ripped a hole in reality before them, a gust of foreign air hit them, moist and warm. The strange forest of the Nevernever could be seen in a completely different shade of light than the world Harry and his friends stood in. It was an eerie and alien world, provocatively beautiful, yet highly dangerous.

“Last chance to chicken out,” Harry said jokingly as he watched the two now naked alpha’s transform into their wolf forms. They both gave a growl like woof and jumped into the tear in reality. Thomas swatted his brother’s ass and then jumped through gracefully. Finally, Harry stepped through himself and then grabbed the tear and forced it back shut with a sizzling snap that seemed to echo in a disconcerting dissonance threw the eerie forest.

“Ok, we are on the boundary between winter and summer here which means that it’s a very tumultuous area. Fortunately, we are heading away from winter, but that doesn’t mean that summer won’t take offense by my unannounced intrusion. So, keep your wits about you,” Harry said in a very serious tone to his friends. Thomas nodded to his brother with a look of pure alert predatorial awareness. Billy and Alex just woof softly in agreement before trudging ahead a few feet along the path. The weird thing about ‘the ways’ threw the Nevernever is that as soon as the path is used as a defined path to a location, the path itself becomes shaped and formed into the landscape of the Nevernever. The paths weren’t always that easy to see, but the subtle lack of vegetation and trees along the path was generally the only real indicator.

They hadn’t gone fifty feet before the alphas began to growl deep ominous growls of warning. Harry and Thomas both readied themselves as they looked around. They suddenly heard hideous laugher deep within the tree line that seemed to be circling them. Harry held his blasting rod at the ready with a spell ready on his lips as they waited and listened.

The goblins were upon then in a flash appearing out of the trees and rushing wildly towards them. All creatures in inherently very slightly asymmetrical by nature, but Goblins are very asymmetrical to the point of being disturbing to look at. They also come in many shapes and sizes ranging from the size of a small child to taller than a normal human. Mostly though they are just very off-putting and unpleasant creatures and are literally the foot soldiers for winter.

Harry saw a tall goblin lunging towards him with a crazed look in its eyes and he managed to quickly yell, “Pyro Fuego!” Power surged from his body and down through his blasting rod and erupted as a huge molten ball of fire that smashed into one of the goblins incinerating him where he stood. Nothing but ash fell to the ground.

Nearby Thomas had pulled his rapier from its sheath with lightning speed and sliced a goblin lunging at him, slitting its throat. Dark green blood gushed from its neck as it crumpled to the ground making horrific gurgling sounds. At the same time, another goblin jumped on Harry trying to grab his blasting rod. “A little help here!” Harry cried out. Thomas spun around and grabbed the creature so hard that his fingers dug into its back until Thomas was able to grip its spine. Harry heard a sickening snap before the creature was tossed aside. “Have I ever said that I’m glad you’re on our side Thomas,” Harry said as he tried to keep his lunch down.

The wolves managed to take down another goblin as it lunged at them, but two smaller goblins jumped on their backs from behind. They growled as they tried to shake them off and finally managed to fling the goblins off and turned quickly to dispatch them with their powerful jaws before they could even run.

Thomas suddenly had a goblin biting his arm and he cried out in pain as the razor-sharp teeth sunk in with a deep burning sensation that made Thomas scream in rage and pain. He grabbed the creature and snapped its spine in anger with lightning speed before throwing it into the last goblin knocking it to the ground. It looked up while laughing with glee and said in a grainy utterly inhuman voice, “The queen of Air and Darkness bids welcome to her esteemed Knight of Winter.”

“Oh yeah really. She has a hell of a way of showing it.” Harry said angrily.

“The queen says, unto you sir knight, ‘you do not call! You do not write! So much have I given you sir knight! Yet we are but strangers…” said the goblin before bursting into hysterical laughter that sent chills down Harry’s spine.

“Does she want anything else from me or is she just trying to be a pain in my ass?” Harry said as he grabbed the goblin by its neck and pulled it up into the air pulling upon the winter mantle’s power. Ice began to form over the goblin as its laughter diminished and it croaked, “that is all! All she said! Hahahahahah… now we are all dead.”

With an angry surge of power, Harry froze the creature solid and tossed it against a tree where it shattered into hundreds of icy chunks. The two alphas turned human again and said, “water, god we need water. The taste of those things.”

Thomas handed them some water from his pack and they both eagerly rinsed their mouths out from the vile goblin blood. Then Thomas turned to Harry with a look of concern and asked, “are you ok Harry?”

Harry looked at Thomas’s wounded arm and replied, “I’m fine, but you’re not. Do you need to… to feed?”

Thomas grinned a bit and said, “normally I would say no that I will heal, but I don’t think we can afford any injuries in this place.” Harry didn’t even hesitate. He pulled Thomas into his arms and kissed him passionately. The two alphas stood watching with grins plastered on their faces. When Harry and Thomas finally pulled away from each other, Billy and Alex both said in unison, “Fucking hot!”

* * *

Elsewhere deep within the strongholds of winter, Mab, the Queen of Air and Darkness, watched Dresden kissing his brother with heated interest. “My, my, my… So… my knight is giving in to his primal desires more and more. Excellent!”

Eyes appeared from the darkness followed soon after by the rest of the form of Cat Sith, Mab’s personal Malk spy. “Misss-stress,” Sith hissed, “is there anything else you wish me to do with your, Good Sir Knight!” He practically spit the last few words like they tasted bad in his mouth.

“No! Not at this time. I have decided to just let him go along his journey. I am curious to see where he is going and why. Go back and keep a watch, but do not interfere, for now. Follow him into Midgard if he ventures there, but just watch and report back. Don’t interact, at least not yet.” Mab spoke with her flowing silky voice that made the world around her tremble with its power.

“As you wish my queen, it shall be done.” Cat Sith hissed as his form began to vanish piece by piece until nothing but his huge smiling mouth full of teeth could be seen.

Just as quickly as Cat Sith had disappeared he reappeared in the shadows well behind Dresden, well at least his eyes appeared and occasionally a wisp of a tail flicker and just a faint hint of a murderous purr.

* * *

They continued for over an hour on their journey deeper into the realm of summer. The dim light of winter began to give way to a region of the Nevernever that shown with a brighter and warmer light. It wasn’t like light from our sun, but it was as if the light just radiated from all directions. Harry pulled out his scroll of ‘the ways’ and checked it while looking around for landmarks. “Ok guys we just passed this pond back there, which means we are about thirty minutes away from our exit.

The sound of approaching hooves caught their attention and they all took up defensive positions. Three satyrs came into view ahead of them. Each carrying a huge spear, they were naked and very well endowed. The satyr in the front began to step closer and said loudly, “Hail travelers within the land of summer. What is your business here? And hail to thee oh Knight of Winter. Why have you come into the land of summer unannounced?”

“Relax guys, I’ll handle this,” Harry whispered to his companions as he stepped forward to address the lead satyr, “I do humbly apologize for my unannounced travels through your realm good satyr. My companions and I are simply traveling ‘the ways’ to a far location in our own world. I am not acting within the service of the queen of winter and we mean no harm or disrespect to the court of summer. Again, my abject apologies for not announcing my presence sooner.

The satyr eyed Harry for a few moments as though he were weighing his words, then smiled brightly. “Well met Sir Knight, May I say that your etiquette is far superior to your predecessors.”

“Oh, that I will absolutely agree with. What might your name be good satyr.” Harry asked with a smile.

“I am Ullrich, and these are my brothers, Vathen, and Lucian. We are from the royal household of Thor and we work in the service of summer.” Ullrich said proudly. “May I ask how much further your journey will take you?”

Harry pulled out his map and showed the satyr the location. “Ah yes, I know this place. We would be more than happy to escort you and your companions there, Sir Knight.”

Harry thought about refusing polity but then decided under the circumstances they would be better off if he accepted their generosity. Satyrs were one of the few creatures in the Nevernever that functioned outside of the normal Faerie rules. They tended to not exact prices for help or information. At the most they might request sexual favors which most would give to them freely anyway.

The only real rule they followed like the rest of Faerie, was that of speaking only truth and they are fiercely loyal to each other and to their court. Now the winter side also has satyrs of a sort, but they are far more twisted and demented versions, who are as guileful and deadly as any other creature within winter.

“We would be honored to have your company and escort through your realm good Satyrs, Ullrich, Vathen, and Lucian. Well met to each of you.” Harry smiled as he spoke to them, already feeling the intense sexual energy they exuded from their very presence. 

As they walked Ullrich asked, “and who are your companions, Sir Knight?”

“Call me Harry, please. No need for titles today, and again forgive my rudeness, this is my brother Thomas Wraith of the White Court and my two shape-shifting companions are Billy and Alex.”

“Well met to you all and might I say that if any of you wish to… stop and rest, we would be more than willing to… entertain such beautiful creatures as yourselves.” Said Ullrich with a lusty grin. Vathen and Lucian both nodded in agreement with equally lusty filled smiles.

Both Thomas and Alex grinned at the thought of being entertained by these beautiful creatures. Billy, however, looked down at the huge swinging cocks of the satyrs and gulped apprehensively. Harry spoke up before anyone could agree to anything and quickly said, “that is most tempting kind satyrs, but unfortunately we have urgent business awaiting us in our world. Perhaps on our way back, you could escort us back through your realm and I’m sure we would need a good rest along the way.”

The three satyrs looked at each other with lusty grins while Ullrich replied, “that is an excellent idea, Sir… I mean Harry. We would be honored.”

It didn’t take them long to reach their destination and Ullrich said, “I believe this is the correct location, Harry.”

“Yes, indeed it is. Thank you for your kindness, Ullrich. Please pass on our thanks to your clan. Also, if you will please give my regards to the court of summer. Please, tell them that, I miss them very much.”

Ullrich nodded as if he understood completely and walked up to Harry and pulled him into a kiss, but whispered ever so faintly into Harry’s mouth, “you are being followed by Cat Sith.” The kiss then continued for a few more moments before he broke away. Harry was left staggering and lightheaded, but he had received the message clearly.

While Harry began to open the way, both Alex and Thomas made a point to kiss each of the sexy satyrs, in turn, to show them their gratitude, which seemed to greatly please the satyrs.

The way opened with a crackle and the alphas resumed their wolf forms then jumped through the opening followed by Thomas. Lastly, Harry gave the satyrs a wave and a wink before he stepped through and shut the way behind him.

* * *

The pack all finally arrived at the preserve, they were near enough to the old house that they could all see the construction. The area was fenced in with danger signs posted. The demolition of the house had already been done and it looked like they were still in the process of clearing all the rubble. Fortunately, it was Saturday and the site was deserted so there would be no worry of workers seeing things they didn’t need to see.

Derek looked sadly towards his old home which now was a partially cleared pile of rubble and Stiles put his arms around him and said, “It won’t be long now before its reborn.” Derek nuzzled into his mate and kissed him with a happy sigh knowing that Stiles was right. That he shouldn’t focus on what’s been lost but look to the future. A future that he hoped would continue to have his mate in it. They turned from the construction site and kept walking further into the preserve to the correct GPS location.

They milled around nervously as they waited for the mysterious wizard to show up. Deaton had a rare look of genuine excitement on his face as he stood there waiting, Derek just shook his head and grinned at the former emissary in amusement.

Stiles was trying to stay calm but he could feel the anxiety and pressure from within himself building up again slowly making him fidget nervously. They all became instantly alert when they heard a strange crackling sound as the air twenty feet in front of them began to rip open. The pack watched in wonder as a doorway to another world opened up in front of them, they could see strange trees on the other side and a different colored sky. 

Derek growled as two large wolves suddenly jumped through the opening and took up positions along each side of the opening. Next, a very pale-skinned man jumped through with a flourish and gave them all a wicked smile. The entire pack began to growl instinctively towards the man as they sensed a dangerous predator before them. The pale man flipped his long flowing dark hair out of his face and just stared at the pack of werewolves with an amused grin while otherwise remaining motionless.

Lastly, a tall slender, though well-built, man stepped through, turned and waved at something on the other side of the opening before reaching up to the tear and pulling it closed as power surged from his hands. The opening closed with a loud snap and was gone. Harry turned to face the growling werewolf pack in front of him and he raised his hands in a calming motion, “Hello! I presume this is the Hale pack. I am Harry Dresden at your service.”

Derek had to fight against his instincts to shift back into human form and stop growling, but he finally managed it. “Grr… I’m Derek Hale, Mr. Dresden. My apologies, my instincts are…”

Harry quickly answered as he tried to help defuse the tense moment, “Oh I completely understand Mr. Hale, I figured you guys would not react well to my brother here, but I assure you he means you no harm. I trust him with my life, and I can give you my word as a wizard that he will not harm any of you.” Harry looked at Thomas with a frown and said, “See, I told you this would happen.” Thomas just smirked with amusement.

Derek seemed to relax a bit more and said to his pack in his alpha voice, “it’s ok, calm down everyone. We will trust Mr. Dresden.” Derek turned back to Harry giving him a questioning look at the two wolves.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Derek I’d like you to meet my other two friends Billy and Alex.” He looked at them with a flourish of his arm like he was saying ‘change back already.’

The pack watched in amazement as the two wolves just seemed to shift smoothly from wolf to human form. Derek looked at Harry with a confused look and said, “what kind of werewolves are they?”

Harry chuckled slightly and then answered, “these guys and the rest of their little pack back home learned how to shapeshift from a wolf who’d learned to shift into a human. They are pretty unique actually. Not many people can learn such magic.”

The two alphas were hurriedly getting dressed and Billy said, “it’s so good to meet you guys. I’m Billy the leader of The Alphas. Derek and the rest of the pack all grimaced at the thought of the Alpha pack they had faced. Billy seeing their reaction quickly tried to explain, “oh and that’s just what we call ourselves, we’re not alphas in the same sense that you are an alpha, Harry explained it all to me on our journey.” Alex just waved with a smile as he noticed a few lusty looks their direction from the pack.

Derek looked back to Harry and said, “Mr. Dresden…” Harry cut him off by saying with a smile, “Please Mr. Hale, call me Harry or Dresden if you like.”

Derek nodded and said, “and please call me Derek,” he said as he reached out and shook Harry’s hand. Derek then directed Harry’s attention towards Stiles and said, “Harry, let me introduce my mate, Stiles Stilinski.”

Harry turned to Stiles with a smile and said, “glad to meet you, Stiles. I really hope that I can help you.”

Stiles smiled back, knowing he already liked this quirky wizard and said, “glad to meet you too, Harry.”

Thomas decided that it was safe for him to move and he approached Derek cautiously. “I am Thomas Wraith, a vampire of the White Court, and Harry’s half-brother.” Thomas could see Derek strain to not shift and he decided to try to explain further, “Let me reiterate what my brother said and hopefully set you all at ease. I truly mean no harm. I am very well fed and quite safe around you all, and I am completely at your disposal while I am in your territory.” Thomas did nothing to hide the lust in his eyes and was amused by the equally curious and lusty eyes looking back at him as he scanned the pack.

Derek seemed to relax more and with a nod said, “Well met Thomas. You are the first vampire of any court that I have personally met. I honestly didn’t even know there were different vampire courts.”

“I would be glad to explain it all to you later on,” said Thomas with a polite smile to Derek before he stepped back just behind Harry.

Stiles was still feeling worse by the second and his ability to hide it finally broke. He gasped and moaned in discomfort as a growl slipped out. Derek turned to his mate, “Stiles!” He then looked to Harry and said, “he had a surge of this earlier and I think it’s happening again.”

Harry nodded and said, “ok let’s get started. First I need to know what I’m dealing with and I think you all would like to know that too.”

“Stiles, as a wizard I have a special sight aptly called, ‘Wizards sight.’ I’m going to use that first to see what you look like on a more spiritual level. I will see who and what you are in your purest form and for me, what I see I can never un-see, so I don’t do this often for good reason. Now you won’t feel anything, this is completely non-invasive. Just stand there and try to relax. Ok!” Harry said while trying to be as reassuring as possible. Stiles nodded ‘yes’ nervously in reply as he continued to try to hold the building energies in.

Harry took a deep breath and prepared himself, then will an effort of will, opened his sight. The world around him paled and shifted in its color spectrum and as he gazed at Stiles he gasped. For a moment he thought he was looking at a royal member of the summer court of Faerie. Stiles stood tall and proud as the power of summer glowed around him like a fiery halo. His features were more Fae-like than a human with features that were more long lines and sharp angles and altogether beautiful to behold. His clothing looked like it was woven of glistening silks and it swayed of its own accord around his lithe body. He heard Stiles make a gowning noise and as he looked upon him, he saw his Fae form change, for a moment he saw it begin to shift into a more wolf-like form as the radiance of summer was replaced by that of the moon, but as soon as it appeared it was gone.

Harry had to force himself to close his sight. He had seen a lot of Fae in his life and had beheld their beauty in all its forms, but he had never seen it on this scale before. His sight closed and he staggered almost wanting to weep at the loss of the beauty he just beheld. Thomas quickly wrapped an arm around him to support him and asked, “Harry are you alright?”

Harry answered quickly, “I’m fine,” as he gasped at the image still burned into his mind of Stiles’ true form.

The moment Stiles had groaned in discomfort Derek had pulled him into his arms. Derek could see and smell the distress coming from Harry and he had to push down his own fear and asked, “Harry! What did you see?”

Harry took a few deep breathes and reached up to wipe away a tear from his cheek and said with a shaky voice, “I’m fine. Really. Help me up.” Thomas helped him up and wrapped his arm around him protectively. “Thanks, Thomas, I’m fine really.” He looked to Stiles who seemed to be getting more nervous by the second and tried to explain, “Stiles. I’ll just come out and say it. You are not entirely human. In fact, you might not be human at all.” Harry stopped himself as he remembered the satyr’s warning about Cat Sith. In all the earlier commotion he had completely forgotten that little detail. He turned toward the tree line in a defensive posture. “Wait, I have to do something first.” He turned and yelled out loud, “Cat Sith, I know you’re here. You can stop hiding.”

A snarling and hideous laugh began to emanate from the shadows and the pack jumped to readiness as a large disembodied set of sharp fangs, twisted into a terrifying smile, appeared in mid-air. The smile began to speak in its gravely snarling voice, “Sir Knight… I am merely here to ensure your safety!” as he spoke the rest of his face and his long swishing tail appeared.

“Bullshit! I’m not stupid Sith,” Harry said in anger as he pointed his blasting rod at the Malk.

The Malk fully sprang into existence and began to walk back and forth like a cat rubbing on someone’s leg as it inched menacingly closer. “Sir Knight, the Queen wonders why you have not attended her. Your duties go unfulfilled of late and she is, Unnn…. Pleaseddddd….” Hissed the Malk as it stopped within ten feet of Harry.

“If she needs me she knows where to find me Sith. Now run along, this has nothing to do with her or you.” Harry said as he readied his power.

The Malk let out a chorus of laughter that made the entire pack wince from the grating sound and then it stopped and said coldly, “Oh, on the contrary, I think this will interest the Queen of Air and Darkness very much, Siiirrrr Knight!”

“I’m warning you Sith, unless you want your fur singed off, you should run along now back to your momma,” spoke Harry in a condescending tone.

Sith growled and lunged at Harry and before Sith could close the distance Harry said, “Pyro Fuego!” and unleashed the full compliment of his stored power at the Malk.” Cat Sith scream in agony and scrambled back badly burned and furious. It began to fade into the darkness as it said, “This is not over Dresden! She will not be pleased!” Then the Malk was gone. Harry opened his sight again and could tell that he had returned to the Nevernever.

“What the fuck was that!” said Derek still shifted and ready to fight.

“My apologies, we had an unwelcome guest following us. I’ll explain later. I promise. But he’s gone now and we can continue,” answered Harry as he took a few breaths. “Where was I. Oh yes. As I was saying, Stiles you are very possibly not human. You look like a member of the royal court of the Summer Fae. Now I’ve seen all kinds of Fae, from beautiful beyond measure to hideous. The Summer Fae, generally speaking, are stunningly beautiful, even at the worst of times, but you. You were literally breathtakingly beautiful more than any Fae I’ve ever seen. It almost brought me to tears, its why I staggered.”

Stiles stood there with his mouth hanging open as the words sunk into his brain which started to move in hyperactive overdrive trying to process. Derek looked at Stiles in confusion and then back at Harry and said, “But his dad is human. As far as we know, so was his mom. How can he be Fae?”

“That is a very good question Derek and one I intend to find out,” answered Harry. He reached out and patted Stiles’ shoulder reassuringly and added, “I know you're worried about burning up from the inside or blowing up or something, but don’t be. If your truly Fae, then you can handle the power, trust me. Right now you just need to relax and not fight it.”

Stiles blushed at hearing Harry's description of himself as the most beautiful Fae he’s ever seen, and then began taking relaxing breaths after hearing that he wasn’t going to explode. “Well that’s a fucking relief,” sighed Stiles as he smiled at his mate.

“There is one more thing I need to tell you. I’m not sure what it means, Deaton maybe you can shed some light on this, but when you felt pain, I saw your form shift just barely into a more wolf-like form. The energy around you changed from the energy of Summer to that of the moon.”

Derek and Stiles stared at each other in disbelief. Deaton nodded to himself and then said, “if what you say is true and Stiles is actual Fae or part Fae, then there is no telling what a claiming bite might actually do. Normally Harry, the intention of the alphas bite to ‘claim’ his mate negates changing them into a werewolf, but I have never heard of a Fae being claimed in this way, so I have no idea how the Magic’s will interact.”

“So… are you saying that I might change into a werewolf?” Stiles asked with a hint of excitement. He’d thought about accepting the bite anyway but had always put it off.

“Considering you felt as though something was ‘clawing its way out of you’ in addition to the desire to run that you experienced, I would dare say yes,” Deaton said plainly. “Then the energies you described, Harry. That of the moon. It all seems to fit.”

“Ok before we draw any more conclusions, I have a couple more things we can do. I hadn’t intended to soul gaze, but I think I need to. Now, Stiles, this is more invasive than what I did before. I will simply stare into your eyes and you will stare into mine. The gaze will happen because I’m a wizard and I will see into your very soul while you see into mine. You might possibly see fragments of my life and I might see fragments of yours, but mostly I will gain insight into the very threads of your existence. Also, like with the sight, we will never forget what we see. Are you ok with this? Be absolutely sure because once it’s done it’s done.”

“Stiles are you sure you want to do that, it sounds dangerous, and I know you don’t like things in your head after…” asked Derek as he looked between his mate and Harry. Derek knew that Stiles hated the thought of anything invading his mind after what the Nogitsune violated his mind.

“I…. I've got to know Derek. If this allows him to figure out what’s going on, then I’ll do it.” Stiles turned to Harry and said, “word of warning, I’ve been through bad some shit too. You might see some things.”

Harry nodded in understanding and prepared himself. He stepped closer to Stiles and lifted his gaze into his eyes. The connection was instant and powerful. Harry immediately knew this was different than any soul gaze he’s ever had with anyone and he couldn’t remember a more powerful soul gaze ever in his life. He shuddered and gasped as the full spectrum of Stiles’ existence and essence rushed across his consciousness as time seemed to stop around him. Harry saw the happiness of Stiles’ childhood, the despair of losing his mother, the growing friendship with Scott, the pack, the Nogitsune… pain, despair, nightmares… am I asleep… Then calm began to form in the storm that was Stiles’ life as Derek flooded his mind, then the pack, happiness, unity, then searing pain. Harry convulsed in pain as he reached the present and he collapsed backward screaming into Thomas’s arms.

All at the same time, Stiles felt the gaze lock as their consciousnesses merged. He shuddered as he began to take in the full scope of Harry Dresden’s life. His happy childhood with his father, the pain of never knowing his mother, the pain of his father’s death, the torched existence he endured with his uncle, ‘That which stands behind’, the death of his uncle at Harry’s hands, the trial, on and on the memories course through Stiles mind. Pain, hardship, victory, death, loss, repeating in an endless struggle to keep the world safe and to protect those he loves, power, secrets, winter…. The mantle…. Demonreach…. Death and rebirth…. Thomas, lust… Stiles is crying and shivering when the gaze brakes and he collapsed into Derek’s arms completely overcome with more emotion than he could possibly process. 

Eventually, both Harry and Stiles were able to look up at each other. Tears flowed down their cheeks and they began to crawl towards each other. Everyone gathered around, especially Derek and Thomas, stood watching in confusion as Harry and Stiles hugged each like they were long lost friends suddenly reunited. They wept and held each other unable to speak, both their hearts breaking for the lives they’ve witnessed each others life. Eventually Harry and Stiles began to pull away from each other and Harry finally managed to say, “That wasn’t supposed to happen, I’ve never heard of this happening ever with any wizard. I’m so sorry Stiles. Did… You see everything?” Harry asked with concern.

“Ye… yes, Harry. I saw everything.” Stiles buried his face against Harry’s shoulder and cried. Derek was tempted to be angry, but he knew that nothing had been done on purpose and Harry seemed just as shook up as Stiles, so he inched closer and touched Stiles’ shoulder showing him that he was there.

Harry looked at Stiles with anguish on his face and said, “Stiles, I saw your whole life. I know what you endured. I… I’m so sorry!”

Thomas pulled his brother back into his arms and held him as he continued to cry. Harry whispered, “he survived it, that thing. The pore kid.”

Derek also pulled Stiles into his arms and said, “are you ok?”

“I don’t know Derek. I feel like two people right now. I’m so tired.” Said Stiles as his body began to go limp in his arms.

Deaton spoke up and said, “I believe we should adjourn back to the loft. I think we could all use a break.”

Derek looked up and said, “Yeah, let’s get home.”


	12. Harry and Thomas (Optional)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a total departure from the main story. I felt I needed to go back and tell how Harry and Thomas got together in their incestuous bliss. If you don't want to read about brother-brother incest, feel free to skip this chapter, you won't miss anything in the regular storyline.
> 
> I have the next chapter more or less finished but I am trying to get a chapter ahead so that I can always give you guys something to read while I am still writing. 
> 
> I had some writer's block lately and I sort of veered off into left field from my main storyline a bit more than I originally intended with the crossover, but I regret nothing. I just have to real myself in and get my story back on track. But all that has relayed me getting anything published lately so my apologies.
> 
> I hope this will tide you over. The next chapter should be out within the next week or two. I hope you enjoy and please leave comments, I love hearing from you.

After Harry found out that Thomas was his half-brother many years ago, he had found solace in his life having found family that he didn’t know he had. Their relationship had its ups and downs over the years, and it took a while for them to come to understand each other’s unique life situations. Namely the fact that Thomas was a semi-deadly white court vampire and Harry was a Wizard. Over time they came to an understand each other better and Thomas had grown more repulsed by his need to feed on humans. Mainly because he wanted to make his brother proud of him, though he would never admit it in that way.

Thomas has lost his precious Justine along the way because he had ended up falling in love with her and that was something deadly to a white court vampire. Now he couldn’t so much as touch her without getting horribly burned, which also meant that he had no regular source of food. Justine had been a willing food source for him even though it had diminished her life somewhat. Things were hard for Thomas until he decided to go to cosmetology school to become a hairdresser. It was then that his feeding problems became a bit more muted. He could run his fingers through rich bitches’ hair and siphon off tiny bits of their pleasure and lust without them being any the wiser. After a day’s worth of clients, many of whom insistent that he be their personal hairdresser, he would be full enough to be no longer in pain an often he felt almost sated. Thomas tried to count his new feeding arrangement as a victory, and he enjoyed the fact that it made Harry happy too. Even though Harry would never say it, he knew that he was proud of him for trying to fight against his own instincts.

But then the world crumbled around Thomas when Harry died. Thomas was lost in depression and hunger and did things during that time that would forever haunt him, but slowly as the months passed, he was able to get himself back together and tried to go on with his life. All of Harry’s friends had. They had all been devastated by his loss and Thomas had pulled away from all of them except for rare occurrences where they really needed his help. But then the world flipped upside down again for Thomas when Harry showed up at his doorstep very much alive.

Thomas had never had so many conflicting emotions at one time. After he finally accepted that it was Harry and not a trick, he had punched him as hard as he could sending Harry crashing into his coffee table. Harry knew that his brother would be pissed at him, especially when he explained his reasons for sacrificing himself and what had happened to him while he was dead, and most shockingly that he had become the Winter Knight for Queen Mab.

Thomas yelled and screamed at him even punched him a few more times until his anger gave way to his joy at having his brother back. Finally, Thomas collapsed into his brothers’ arms as his eyes overflowed with tears, “Harry… oh god, Harry… I missed you. Don’t ever leave me again,” he sobbed as Harry just held him.

Thomas was able to return to a more normal life again after Harry’s return, but Harry had come back so different. Thomas knew that being the Winter Knight for Queen Mab, complete with all the power of the winter mantle, was a one-way ticket to turning into a monster. Thomas had the misfortune of meeting Mab’s former knight, Llyod Slate, who had become a monstrous murdering psychopath thanks to the Winter Mantle of power. Harry had fought for years to help Thomas be better and Thomas was now determined to do the same for Harry.

Harry decided to move in with Thomas who had a very nice and spacious 3-bedroom luxury apartment and it made Thomas all warm inside having Harry this close again. It had been years since they lived together. It was during this time that they started to get closer than they had ever been before…

* * *

Harry stomped into the apartment throwing his staff down in frustration and slumped down on the couch.

“Harry? Are you ok? What happened?” Thomas asked with concern as he approached his brother.

“I almost lost control Thomas, I was so close to tearing some guy apart on the street and it was over nothing important, it was stupid. I can’t do this Thomas. I don’t want to be a monster,” said Harry with anguish in his voice.

“Harry! You’re not a monster,” Thomas said as he sat beside his brother and wrapped an arm over his shoulder. He could feel the energy pouring off of him in waves, cold and anxious. It made Thomas shiver, but he didn’t pull away. “Look, Harry. You need an outlet for your power. You need to get laid, like a lot.”

Harry turned to Thomas in anger and said, “You know I can’t do that. I might hurt someone, Thomas. I just can’t!” he yelled in frustration.

Thomas had a solution, but he was terrified to pitch it to Harry. As a white court vampire, his family had no hang-ups about incest within the family so for him it was normal. With his family sex was used as a way to teach, to manipulative, and to just be abusive, it was far from normal family life, but it had been all Thomas knew until he met Harry. He knew that Harry wouldn’t have to worry about being careful with him if the mantle took over, Thomas knew he could take it. He just needed Harry to let out all that pent-up sexual energy so that he could regain his balance. In the same way that if Thomas didn’t feed for a long time to the point of starvation, he would have to kill to replenish himself on pure instinct and that was something he knew he didn’t want to do. He knew Harry was spiraling towards this same terrible end. It didn’t help that Mab manipulated and pushed him in that direction every chance she got, but that was an entirely different problem to deal with.

Thomas also suspected that he could feed off of Harry’s lust and excess energy without causing him any damage. In fact, he thought he’d probably never have to feed on anyone else again, even at the salon, f he had his brother regularly. But how could he ask his own brother to have sex with him, even if it was a mutually beneficial arrangement? Thomas had wanted Harry that way since the first time he saw him at the Red court’s party where they met. It had been all he could do to not seduce him and have his way with him then, but he stopped himself since he knew he was Harry’s brother at the time even though Harry didn’t yet. His desire for his brother had never left him but he had always chosen to bury it for his brother’s sake, but now, Harry seemed to be spiraling out of control. He’d distanced himself from everyone lately and they were all getting really worried that he was going down the same path as his predecessor.

Thomas could feel the pulsing lust inside Harry even through his clothes, he knew that he was beyond sexually frustrated, so he decided that it was now or never. He had to do this for his brother, no matter the risk to himself. “Harry! Look at me,” Thomas said with a trembling voice. Harry looked up at his brother with a pained gaze full of anger and self-loathing. “Harry, I have a suggestion and please hear me out before you shoot me down ok. Please! Promise me!” Thomas said as he looked into his brothers’ eyes.

Harry’s face softened as he met Thomas’s gaze, nodded and said, “Ok, I’m listening.”

“Harry, I want you to take all your sexual frustrations out on me. I can take it and it will let you get back to a balanced place. Please let me do this for you!” Thomas said as he looked into Harry’s eyes with as much love and tenderness that he could give.

Harry sat there in shock for a few moments. Harry would be lying if he said he’d never thought about his brother that way, but he’d never let himself dwell on such thoughts, even knowing that Thomas would be ok with fooling around. Harry could just never do that with his own brother, it just wasn’t right. He turned away from Thomas and said in a pained voice, “I could never do that to you, Thomas. You’re my brother and I love you too much to hurt you.”

“Harry, that is exactly why you should do this. It breaks my heart to see you like this Harry and what are you going to do when you do hurt someone or worse yet kill someone. The white council will not overlook that, no matter whose mantle you have.” Thomas said calmly while hoping he could reason with his stubborn brother. “Plus, Harry, I can probably feed on you without hurting you. I could stay full and you would be able to have a release. I’d never need to hurt anyone again. Harry please! This is for both of us.”

Harry sat down again and put his face in his hands and said, “Thomas! Don’t ask me to do that, to you. Please don’t ask me!”

Thomas got down on his knees in front of Harry and pulled his hands from his face forcing him to look at him. Then with a calm loving voice said, “Harry, I want this. I want you, Harry. I’ve always wanted you.” With his hands on either side of Harry’s face, he began to pull ever so slightly on Harry’s lust. He could see Harry’s cheeks flush with lust, and he let out a pained moan.

“You can’t mean that Thomas. I can’t, I’ll hurt you!” Harry said and he pushed Thomas back as he jumped to his feet.

“God-damn it! Harry! You… stubborn asshole!” Thomas yelled in frustration as he picked himself up. Harry backed away from him now and seemed to be trying to remain in control as he fought his urges. Thomas pulled his shirt off and threw it on the floor before moving quickly to Harry, spinning him around and pulling him into a kiss while using the full force of abilities. Harry growled into his mouth but didn’t pull away. He felt his lust surging through him as well as his brother feeding off of his lust. Anger, rage, and unbridled lust-filled Harry as he grabbed his brother roughly as their tongues fought for dominance.

Suddenly Harry pushed Thomas away while he panted, “No… No… don’t make me do this Thomas!” he said as he backed away.

“You want this just as much as I do Harry. Just let go, give in. I trust you. I love you. Please! Harry just fuck me!” Thomas pleaded with lust in his eyes. He didn’t make another move towards Harry but stood there waiting for Harry to make his decision. He wouldn’t press any further if Harry turned away.

Harry stood staring at his brother, his mind spinning, did Thomas really want him like that? Did he want Thomas like that? He began to shudder as he fought himself. A tear rolled down his cheek and he shut his eyes not wanting to look at his beautiful brother’s form.

Thomas sighed and moved towards Harry, lifted a hand to his face and cupped his cheek, “Harry! Please look at me,” Thomas begged feeling like he’d made a huge mistake. His heart was sinking at the thought that he’d crossed a line with his brother.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Thomas, but he wasn’t looking at his eyes, his gaze was drawn down his chiseled chest to the dark treasure trail leading down into his jeans. Harry began to move towards Thomas with lust burning in his eyes. Thomas stood there steeling himself for whatever Harry needed to do. 

Harry grabbed him by his thick long black hair and pulled him to his mouth, kissing Thomas with an almost animalistic abandon making Thomas whimper and moan in pleasure and a tiny bit of fear that he tried to push down and ignore. Harry was pulling his hair hard and he was cold as ice as the winter mantle’s power surged through him. Suddenly, Thomas was being pushed roughly down onto the couch. His eyes went wide as Harry began to pull off his duster and tossed it aside, then with a deeper than normal voice Harry gruffly demanded, “Pants off now!”

Thomas quickly undid his pants and shoved them down. Harry looked down at his naked body with ravenous desire on his face. Harry quickly began undoing his pants and pulled out his hard cock, wagging it at his brother, “Is this what you want brother. You want me to fuck you? Is that right?” Harry snarled into his ear before biting his neck hard enough to draw blood.

Thomas shuttered in pleasure and pain. He wanted this more than anything in the world, though he wished it could be under different circumstances. His heart was pounding, and he knew he was about to get what he asked for and more as he tried to mentally prepare himself for what was to come.

Harry began to rub his leaking cock against Thomas’s hole, smearing his pre against it. Harry at least had the presence of mind to spit on his fingers and slide a couple of them into Thomas roughly to try to open him up, but Thomas still gasped and shuttered in pain at the sudden intrusion. ‘This is for Harry’ he kept repeating to himself over and over again. Then a wave of pain burst through Thomas as Harry shoved himself all the way into him with only a small amount of spit for lube. Thomas almost blacked out from the pain, but he instinctively began to feed, and his body began to heal. The pain began to subside and now as he began to come back to himself, he could feel Harry hammering into him with all his strength. 

Thomas’s eyes went completely silver as his vampiric nature take over as much as Harry had, and he began to pull Harry’s lust and desire. “That’s it, brother! Fuck me hard! Take me!” Thomas growled in lust as each of Harry’s thrusts pounded into his prostate sending waves of pleasure through his body. Thomas was amazed that he didn’t seem to be even scratching the surface of Harry’s power or lifeforce. He was pretty sure he wasn’t even harming Harry in the slightest, just skimming off the excess power.

Harry was groping his body roughly, biting and licking his neck while he grunted and growled like an animal in his ear. Soon Thomas was more well-fed than he’d been in so many years, in fact, he wasn’t sure he’d ever feed this much without killing someone outright and Harry continued to seem unphased. With his superior vampire strength, he pushed away from Harry, rounded on him and pushed him down onto the couch and before Harry could even protest, Thomas was in his lap sliding himself down Harry’s cock to the hilt. Harry looked into Thomas’s face now and grinned a wicked smile as his brother began to ride his cock with fevered gusto. Harry raked his nailed down Thomas’s chest slowly as he watched his brother pleasure himself on him. Thomas bucked his hips in an obscene motion that was beginning to make Harry light-headed.

Thomas was noticing that Harry’s body was no longer cold, and he could feel the mantle’s power receding or maybe it was drained for all he knew. Now as he looked down at Harry, he saw his brother's face looking up at him with a look of wonder and tenderness. His hands were now exploring gently, caressing him and he watched Thomas ride his dick. “Oh god Thomas, you are so beautiful! You feel so… good… brother…” Harry moaned in rapture.

Thomas leaned down to plant his lips against his brothers and they began to kiss as he continued to ride. Harry could feel his orgasm burning inside him for release. He wanted it so bad, but at the same time, he never wanted this moment to stop. He was enthralled by the feeling of being inside his own brother, who was so warm and tight around his cock. It was so intimate and so taboo, but somehow it felt so right to Harry at this moment.

Harry could feel his orgasm building and Thomas began to stroke himself wildly as he bucked harder on Harry’s cock. Harry cried out as he exploded inside Thomas filling him with a torrent of his cum. Thomas cried out, “Fuck yeah Harry!” as he shot thick ribbons of cum all over Harry’s chest. They both moaned breathlessly as post-orgasmic shutters went through their bodies. Thomas looked down at Harry’s face with a huge smile, as he began to slide off of Harry, but his face fell when he saw the look of shame and regret on Harry’s face. “Oh god Harry, hey. Look at me. It's ok really. I’m fine. Please look at me.” Thomas pleaded.

Tears were now rolling down Harry’s face as he pulled himself up and away from Thomas. “I’m so sorry Thomas. I’m so sorry,” Harry began to say over and over.

Thomas pulled Harry into his arms and said in a soothing voice, “Harry. You have nothing to be sorry about. I enjoyed that a lot. Really!” He saw Harry looking at him in disbelief and he just smiled at him and kept talking. “I’m so very well fed and damn it, Harry, that was the best sex I’ve had in a very long time. Please… don’t be upset.”

“You… you’re not mad at me… But… I hurt you… I…” his voice faltered as he looked away from Thomas with a pained look of grief.

Thomas leaned closer while pulling Harry’s face towards him and brought his brother's lips to his. Harry started to fight to pull away, but Thomas held him tight and kissed him gently while he ran his hand through Harry’s hair. “Yes Harry, I felt some pain, but believe me I’ve asked for worse to be done to me on purpose. You have nothing to feel bad about, and as long as we do this regularly, you will be in control. It can be as slow and tender as you want, or you can fuck me rough and hard.”

Harry looked into Thomas’s face and he couldn’t see any deception there. His brother meant every word he was saying, and he wanted to keep doing this… regularly!

Thomas could hear Harry’s heart rate slowing down and he pressed he pulled him back into a kiss. Soon Harry wrapped his arms around his brother holding him tightly while Thomas moaned and squirmed in pleasure against him.

Thomas finally pulled away making Harry look up at him in confusion. “Come on Harry, follow me,” he smiled as he held out his hand for his brother. Harry let Thomas pull him up and let him lead him into his bedroom. Harry stood there nervously as he watched his naked brother slowly finish undressing him. Then Thomas said softly, “Lay back Harry, let me show you how much I love you brother.”

Harry crawled up onto the bed and lay there looking unsure of himself, while Thomas’s eyes took in his brother's naked body. He’d seem him naked briefly here and there over the years but never gotten to just drink it in. Unlike Thomas who was almost hairless on his body, Harry was quite hairy. His chest was a thick carpet of fur and it made Thomas’s mouth water. Thomas realized as his eyes roamed over Harry’s body that the lust and desire he felt was all his own. That his inner vampire was so full and stated that it was practically dormant. This lust was all Thomas. “Are you ok Harry? Do you want me to keep going?”

Harry was looking up at Thomas, his eyes were scanning his naked smooth form like he was looking at a beautiful piece of art. He heard Thomas ask if he was ok and if he wanted him to keep going, but Harry didn’t even know how to talk right now. All he could do was lick his lips and give his brother a needy look that was enough answer for him because Thomas began to stalk closer, slowly crawling up Harry’s body until he was pressed on top of him. He looked down into Harry’s eyes and smiled before lowering his lips down to Harry’s. They began to kiss passionately as they rolled back and forth on the king-size bed. They were both moaning and sweating with lust as their mouths and hands began to explore each other. 

Thomas ended up on top of Harry again and looked down at him with a happy smile and said, “let me please you brother.” His hands began to slide across his brother’s furry chest brushing his nipples. Harry moaned in response. “Fuck, I’ve wanted to do that for so long Harry. I love your hairy chest.”

To Harry’s surprise, Thomas began to slowly move his crotch across Harry’s chest moaning as he felt the chest hair caress his cock and balls. “Fuck, Thomas!” Harry said with a moan as he was transfixed by the sight and feel of his brother gliding his junk across his furry chest.

Thomas lowered himself down and began to slowly slide down Harry’s body. His mouth stopped to lick and nibble at his brother’s nipples making Harry quiver and cuss under his breath, while his hands rubbed over Harry’s furry chest. “Oh god, Thomas… that feels so good,” Harry moans as he reaches down to run his fingers through Thomas’s silky hair.

Thomas grinned in amusement while his mouth began to travel lower, kissing, licking, and nibbling at Harry’s stomach, but soon Thomas was face-to-face with his brother’s cock. Thomas stared at it for what seemed like an eternity to Harry causing him to moan and squirm with the need. Harry was so turned on by this point that he didn’t care that this was his brother, his mind was in strict time out right now.

Thomas buried his face against Harry’s crotch, breathing in his sharp masculine scent causing Thomas to shudder and moan. His tongue flicked out and began to bath Harry’s furry balls until they were dripping wet. His tongue then slowly worked its way up to his brother's cock until he reached the tip. The taste of his own ass and Harry’s pre sent shivers down Thomas’s spine as he began to lick at Harry’s foreskin. Slowly he worked his tongue inside, snaking it around making Harry gasp and say, “Fuck Thomas, please.” He begged as his body shuttered from the stimulation.

“You like that Harry?” Thomas asked while looking up into his brothers’ eyes.

“Fuck yeah Thomas, don’t stop… Please,” Harry begged breathlessly.

Thomas grinned up at him and then engulfed his brother’s cock with his mouth, sliding all nine inches down his throat. Slowly he began moving up and down the shaft while his tongue lapped at Harry’s cock while he applied suction. 

Harry didn’t know how long Thomas had him just on the edge of orgasm, but he felt like an eternity. His expert mouth driving him wild over and over before he would let up and edge Harry. Harry ended up begging, “Thomas, please… let me cum… I need to cum so bad… please… brother!”

Harry begging him like that pushed Thomas overt the edge and he doubled his efforts and Harry exploded in his mouth. Thomas was so enraptured by his brother's cum that he shot his load without even touching himself. He savored the taste as he swallowed Harry’s seed down.

Finally, he pulled away breathless and pulled himself up to lay by Harry. They both lay there silent for a few long moments before Thomas asked, “Are you ok Harry? How do you feel?” he looked at Harry with a look of concern.

Harry was almost speechless as he processed what all had just happened. “Thomas… honestly, I feel so much better. Oh god, I didn’t know how much I needed that. I feel like I’m in control again.” He then gave Thomas a worried look and asked, “How are you feeling Thomas? I hope I didn’t hurt you too much.”

Thomas smiled at his brother and answered, “Harry you only hurt me a little and it was worth it to make you feel better. I just… I just hope we can keep doing this. I… want more…” Then Thomas's gaze fell as he waited for his brother's reply.

“Thomas… I just… I don’t know. I mean, should we be doing this?” Harry said with a worried look.

“Harry, look. I think us doing this is perfect. I’m the most well-fed I’ve been in years and you feel all leveled out and normal. I think keeping you sexually fulfilled will do wonders for keeping you in control. Plus, you are fucking hot… and I don’t think I’ll ever be able to keep my hands off of you now. I want you, Harry. I want to be close to you, as your brother, and… as your lover.” Thomas said as he looked into Harry's eyes. His very soul begging Harry to understand and not reject him.

Harry pressed his forehead against Thomas’s and took a deep breath. He looked into his eyes and desperately searched his feelings. As he thought back at their history together, he could remember feeling pangs of attraction to Thomas even before he knew he was his brother, from the first time they met and so many times after. He’d been so happy to find out that Thomas was his brother, but a small part of him was sad because he felt like he had to push down those desires forever. Harry had done a pretty good job of hiding his feelings and suppressing them, but now they had actually had sex. As Harry stared into his brother’s beautiful face, he knew in his heart that he was lost to him, that he would never deny Thomas anything. Harry reached up to caress Thomas’s face with his hand causing Thomas to whimper at the soft touch. “Thomas, I love you more than I can ever express. I can’t deny my feelings any longer. I want you to Thomas. I always have and I always will. I’m your’s Thomas. I’m yours.” said Harry before he pressed his lips to his brothers’ lips for a quick kiss.

Thomas looked at Harry in utter shock for a few heartbeats before his words completely registered. Thomas crumpled into Harry’s arms, as tears flowed from his eyes. Harry held Thomas tight in his arms until his emotions calmed down. Thomas finally looked up at Harry and said, “Is it true Harry? Are you sure?”  
  
“Yes, Thomas. I am so sure. We are perfect for each other as you said. What kind of life would I have with any normal mortal? We fix each other’s problems and we love each other. Fuck the world and their ideas of normal. Your mine Thomas,” said Harry as he smiled into his brother's face. 

They didn’t move from the bed, they didn’t shower, they just kissed and held each other until they fell asleep and Harry slept better that night than he had in so many years.

* * *

The next day Thomas woke up first and it took a moment for him to remember what all had happened the night before. Then panic gripped him as he wondered if Harry would still feel the same way when he woke up. Slowly Thomas got up trying not to wake his brother. He made his way naked into the kitchen and started some coffee brewing before going to take a hot shower.

The hot water rushed over his skin and Thomas moaned as he remembered the feeling of Harry pounding into him hoping that it would take his mind off of his fear. He was startled from his thoughts when the bathroom door opened, and his naked brother came waltzing in. Harry pushed the door open and walked into the shower and snuggled up against Thomas’s back. Thomas moaned in relief and turned to smile at Harry. “Good morning brother,” Harry said with a wicked smirk and his hands began to slowly explore Thomas’s soap covered skin.

Thomas moaned and pressed himself back against Harry as he enjoyed the feeling of his furry body as it pressed against him. “Morning Harry,” Thomas moaned as he turned to kiss Harry. After they finally broke apart, Thomas asked jokingly, “are you back for more Sir Knight?”

Harry grinned at his brother and replied, “No Thomas. This time its all me, and I am going to take my time.”


	13. The Evolution of Stiles Stilinski

Harry, Thomas, and the two alphas settled into the loft, all glad to be out of the heat and somewhere safe where they could rest after their journey through the Nevernever. Derek guided them to the dining table where they all sat down to chat, while the rest of the pack gathered nervously in the living room.

“Stiles, how are you feeling?” Derek asked his mate as he watched him closely.

“I’m feeling better now. All the memories are sort of filing themselves away slowly. It’s hard to explain.” Stiles said with trembling words.

Harry looked at Stiles trembling form and got up to put a hand on his shoulder, “the memories will fade into the background. I know you must feel like your two people right now, I know I do. It should fade and if it doesn’t then maybe I can do something to fix it. In the meantime, I’m here if you need to talk about anything.”

Stiles smiled up at Harry with a mixture of emotions. He knew Harry, He really knew him. The weirdest thing he was trying to wrap his head around was that Harry’s memories were greater than his own since Harry was double his age. His mind felt full and jumbled, but as he looked at Harry, he almost felt like his own troubles had been nothing compared to what Harry had endured in his life. He felt so close to Harry now like he was a dear friend. He didn’t know if he wanted to smile, or cry, hug him, he just didn’t know. In the end, he just smiled and nodded in appreciation.

Derek brought them all something to drink so they could talk. Billy and Alex decided to give them some space and ventured into the living room to hang with the pack. Thomas reluctantly followed them, giving Harry a wry smile as he carefully crept into the living room while trying to keep his distance from the pack. The last thing Thomas wanted to do was cause an incident.

They sat in silence for a while as they sipped their drinks for a few long moments then Harry looked up at Derek with admiration on his face, sighed and said, “Derek, your mother would be so proud of you right now. I hope you know that. You are a good Alpha and you have a fantastic pack here. The love was almost tangible.”

Derek looked at Harry and knew from the sound of his heartbeat that he was telling the truth, “Thank you. That means a lot to me, Harry. You knew my mother?”

“Oh yeah, I knew Talia. She was a good friend. Very honorable in all that she did. If the white council needed help from the werewolf community it was her that they turned to over any other.” Derek’s mouth dropped hearing this. He’d never known about any of this. Harry took a deep sad breath closing his eyes and then added, “You have my deepest condolences, Derek. When Deaton told me, what happened to your family, I… I just couldn’t believe it.” After taking a few more steadying breaths to calm his emotions he added, “Derek you should be very proud of yourself like I said. You have made a pack that is every bit as admirable as your mother’s and you have kept the Hale name something to be proud of.” Derek sat speechless as he looked at Harry. Stiles hugged into him and kissed him as he felt Derek’s happiness course through their bond.

Harry turned to Stiles with almost loving admiration and said, “and you Stiles… you are an amazing young man. Stronger than any you even know. Derek your wolf chose well with this one.”

Stiles’ face blushed and he smiled before saying, “well you are pretty amazing yourself Harry. I know what you’ve been through. I… I know it all. You’ve saved the world and continue to keep it safe. You’re… like a real-life superhero.” Derek’s face continued to look with amazement at Harry at his mates’ words.

Harry blushed and tried to downplay what Stiles had said, “Oh hell, it was just the right thing to do. I mostly just find myself in the wrong place at the right time a lot. End up pissing a bunch of people off and then somehow usually save the day.”

Stiles rushed over to Harry and pulled him into a tight hug as the memories flooded him and he couldn’t help it, he just sobbed quietly. “Oh, hell’s bells kid, I don’t even like having my own memories, much less inflicting them on someone else. I’m so sorry. You know you weren’t supposed to see everything like that, it doesn’t ever work that way. I still don’t understand why it happened that way. But you… you are something special and well, you and me, now we know each other better than probably anyone else in the world.”

Derek felt a pang of jealousy as he watched this moment between Stiles and Harry, but as he took in their words and began to really process what it meant, he began to relax. Harry and Stiles both fell silent as they held each other and Derek finally spoke, “it sounds to me like you two are practically brothers. Welcome to the family Harry.” Both Stiles and Harry looked up at Derek and smiled with looks of joy. Stiles loved Derek at that moment more than he ever had before and he rushed over and threw himself against his mate in a loving hug.

Meanwhile, Billy and Alex were busily chatting with the pack, but Stiles noticed from his vantage point that the pack still seemed rather leery of Thomas and were gathered as far away from him as they could get. He pulled away from hugging Derek and said, “This will not do,” as he decided to try to break the ice between the pack and Thomas. Now that he knew Harry’s complete life history, he also knew Thomas. In fact, he knew way more about them than he really felt comfortable with and it sent a blush to his cheeks. He kissed Derek, then walked around the table and into the living room where Thomas was standing off to himself. Immediately Derek tensed up and growled, but Stiles put his hand up towards him in a reassuring gesture. “Thomas, Um… I… well… I feel like I already know you man and I just want to say, I’m sorry for how everyone is treating you, our pack is not normally so rude to guests. I hope you know it’s just their instincts getting the best of them.” Stiles had almost slipped up and called him brother which made him blush again, ‘I really hope these memories calm down,’ he thought to himself.

Thomas grinned, knowing full well that Stiles knew everything about him and his brother, and then he spoke in his silky-smooth voice, “thank you, Stiles. I do appreciate your concern. Please think nothing of it. I completely understand the power of instincts.”

Stiles reached his hand out towards Thomas, “here take my hand.” Derek growled from the other side of the dining room. “Oh, hush you,” Stiles said with a grin towards his mate as he watched Derek fight himself to keep in control.

Thomas reluctantly took Stiles’ hand and allowed the teen to lead him towards the now nervous-looking pack. “Ok, everyone. I just want to prove to you that Thomas here is perfectly safe. Yes, he’s a vampire, and yes, that makes your wolfie hackles act up, but guys, I know him. I’ve known him, at least in my mind, as long as Harry has. I remember every detail of their lives; I know his character and I know his intentions. The only thing any of us might be ‘endanger of’ from him would be getting laid and Let me tell you it would be a rememberable night.” Stiles grinned as he looked at Thomas with a look of affection then hugged him tightly and gave the vampire a gentle kiss on the cheek. Stiles turned back towards the pack and said, “So, everyone just pushes down your instincts and get to know our guest! Before I have to put you in time out. I’ll do it! I’ll go get the wolfsbane kennel!” joked Stiles as he turned feeling very pleased with himself as he walked back over to his very surprised mate and said, “see Derek, he is completely harmless.” Derek just looked at Stiles with a look of pure love and respect. The teen never stopped amazing him.

Scott was the first to get up and approach Thomas out of sheer curiosity quickly followed by Isaac. They approached and Thomas just chuckled at them while he smiled. “Feel free, to poke and prod me all you want since I assume, I’m the first vampire you’ve met, and as Stiles said, I’m harmless.” Then Thomas grinned wickedly and whispered, “my brother feeds me plenty,” then he winked at them. Scott had a confused look on his face, while Isaac grinned knowingly at Thomas. When Isaac saw the confused look on his mate’s face, he whispered into his ear, “he and his brother have sex, that’s how he feeds.” Scott’s face became completely scandalized and he stood there in shock causing amused looks from both Isaac and Thomas. It wasn’t long before the whole pack had relaxed and allowed Thomas to join in the conversation and soon the sound of laughter and joking again filled the loft.

Deaton who had been keeping a watch on the pack finally decided that it was safe to leave now that the pack had warmed up to Thomas, so he quickly made his goodbyes. Lydia was feeling really tired and antsy from the stressful day and she asked Jackson to take her home. She figured that Jackson would want to go see Danny anyway, but she didn’t comment. They both made their rounds hugging and saying goodbye to the pack and then made their exit.

Derek, Stiles, and Harry spent most of the evening chatting with each other. It was weird to Derek how well Stiles and Harry now knew each other, talking about events in their lives as if they had known each other all along. Derek could tell that Stiles was tired from the last couple of days and Harry looked pretty tired too, so he finally suggested turning in for the night. He showed their guests how to get to the floor below and showed them the extra bedrooms there. Derek and Stiles quickly said goodnight to the pack before they went up to their bedroom. Derek shut the door closing out the outside world and crawled into bed with his mate, pulling him tight into his arms and breathing in his exhausted scent. Derek just held him and listened to his mate's breath until he knew he was asleep before he finally drifted off himself.

* * *

Pain. Cat Sith was in more pain than he had ever experienced, but worse than that was the fear he felt, knowing that he had so blatantly failed his queen. He’d tried to attack his queen’s knight against her orders and worst of all had been bested by him. He just hated Dresden with every fiber of his being. His predecessor he at least respected for his ruthless cruelty, but Dresden was a sickening do-gooder. He didn’t deserve the Winter Knight mantle, but it wasn’t his decision. It was his queens and he had let his own hatred get in the way of her wishes. He shuddered as he approached her throne chamber, blood dripping in his wake as some of his third-degree burns oozed blood.

The throne chamber was eerily quiet and empty. As Sith sighed in relief, the icy voice of Queen Mab sent icy chills stabling down his spine. “Why Sith, what a surprise that you’ve returned so soon and burned within an inch of your pathetic life! I have to wonder how you could have gotten such injuries Sith?” Mab spoke calm and smooth with only the slightest hint of anger ringing her silky voice. “Now who could have possibly bested you Sith! And with such fiery power, now-now don’t tell me I am sure I can figure it this out.” Her voice almost sounding playful with a hint of deadliness.

A heartbeat later Sith found himself being held by his throat by one of Mab’s hands as if he weighed nothing. Her hands began to warp into sharp talons that began to dig into his already burned flesh. “You disobeyed me Sith! You attacked, MY KNIGHT! You revealed yourself, attacked him and LOST!” Her words now came out as if she were spitting a curse and Sith could do nothing but whimper and cower in her gaze.

“Let this be a reminder to all my subjects! The price if disappointing your Queen.” Mab’s voice proclaimed loud enough that the entire realm shook and trembled. Ice began to form around Sith, growing and expanding until he lay hurried within a giant pillar of ice, suspended deep within its depths. His eyes were frozen open in terror, unblinking. His burned body suspended in that painful moment. She wouldn’t let him die nor would she let him heal. No Sith would suffer for his incompetence.

The queen stormed from her throne room as her furry enveloped her like a cloak. Her formerly beautiful gown turning black and twisted as she walked. Her guards knelt in supplication trembling as the angry queen passed. She made her way to her private chambers where she ordered her slaves to leave her sight. With a wave of her hand, she ripped a hole in the Nevernever and stepped through.

* * *

The next day, Stiles woke up early feeling very antsy and crawled carefully out of Derek’s arms while trying not to wake him. Derek just grumbled but didn’t seem to wake up, so Stiles got dressed and sneaked his way downstairs.

He felt like he wanted to jump out of his skin as he could feel the power coursing through him just under the surface. Today, however, he knew everything that Harry knew about magic and how it worked. He sat down and started trying to focus on the energy within himself. He closed his eyes and relaxed despite his mind telling him to be anxious. He could feel the energy responding to his thoughts, as he emptied his mind, no small feat for Stiles, the energy seemed to become stationary as it waited for direction. Then he began to focus the energy around his form, where it thrummed and crackled with intensity. 

Stiles marveled at the energy, it felt so pure and warm, bright like the sun in his mind. Even though his eyes were closed, he began to see the loft around him, though it looked like a strange alternate reality as it shimmered with an almost ghostly appearance. He became aware of a bright being coming towards him and then a voice saying, “that’s very impressive Stiles.”

He opened his eyes to see Harry standing in front of him with a huge grin. At first, Stiles didn’t realize what Harry was grinning about until Stiles realized that he was at eye level with Harry, but he had been sitting on the floor. That’s when he began to fall, hitting the floor with a painful thud. “Damn-it!” Cried Stiles from the pain and surprise of falling. “Wha… what happened?” He asked in confusion as he rubbed his now sore butt.

Derek came running out of the bedroom naked and wolfed out and ready to fight, then saw Stiles on the floor with a pained look on his face while Harry just smirked at him. “Stiles? Are you ok?” He asked as he shifted human again and now just looked concerned.

“Your mate was practicing with his power and was levitating without even knowing he was doing it. Hells bells kid, I can’t even levitate worth a damn,” Harry said as he offered a hand it to Stiles. 

Derek blushed and ducked back into the bedroom to put on a pair of sweats before venturing back down to check on his mate. “You levitated?” He asked with a hint of excitement.

“Apparently I did. I was focusing on the energy, I could kind of see the loft even though my eyes were closed. I saw Harry walk in front of me and when I opened my eyes, I was eye level with him, but I’d been sitting on the floor. Then I lost concentration and fell.” Stiles explained.

Scott came out of Isaac’s room looking partly concerned and partly amazed by what he heard with his werewolf hearing. “Oh my god Stiles, you levitated. Dude that’s fucking awesome!” Scott said in excitement as a huge grin went across his face.

After giving Derek a kiss, Stiles said, “well I’m starving. I think this is a pancakes kind of morning.” He quickly scurried into the kitchen and started pulling out his ingredients.

The door opened to the spare bedroom and a very happy looking Alex came tumbling out. Looking like he’d been ‘rode hard and put away wet.’ Thomas came sauntering out after him with a pleased grin. “Where did you go Harry, you missed all the morning fun,” Thomas said with a wicked grin. Harry just blushed and cleared his throat. 

Derek gave Harry a knowing look with a smirk plastered on his face, “Hey no worries man, we make no judgments here. Hell, we have entire pack orgies, so who am I to judge.”

Harry grinned back at Derek appreciatively while Thomas and Alex make their way down the stairs. Thomas shamelessly, pulled Harry into a deep passionate kiss, while everyone watched with lusty amazement, even Stiles peeked out of the kitchen to watch. The kiss went on far too long for a normal morning kiss and by the time it’s over, Harry and Thomas are both breathless and the rest of the room was speechless at least until Stiles chortled, “that was fucking hot!” before darting back into the kitchen.

To Harry and Alex’s surprise, Billy wondered out of Isaac’s room with a sheepish grin. Isaac came out right behind him looking very happy. Scott looked up at them with his big puppy dog grin. “Morning guys.”

Alex gave Billy a questioning look, “dude! I didn’t know you swung that way!”

Billy looked uncomfortable and embarrassed but finally answered, “well I have some bi tendencies I’ve been wanting to explore, and Georgia told me if the opportunity comes up to take it.” Billy smiled over at Scott and Isaac, “and I sure did.” Scott and Isaac both smiled and chuckled.

Derek noticed that Theo and Liam were nowhere to be seen and asked, “where’s Theo and Liam?”

Alex answered with a smile, “those two sexy beasts are still passed out in our room.” 

“Oh really,” Derek answered with a smirk.

“We passed them over after we were done with them both,” Isaac said with a smirk.

Derek just shook his head and grinned, “My pack of slutty pups. I’m so proud.”

The smell of breakfast finally filtered up to the two well-used betas and they managed to come down just in time for breakfast.

Derek watched happily as his back and their guests all chatted away happily with each other. His heart swelled with pride for his pack and for the first time in so many years Derek even felt a bit of pride in himself. Once the meal was done and everything was cleared away, Derek asked, “so what is our next step, Harry?”

“Well, I think since Stiles is associated somehow with the summer court. I think we need to talk to them first. Maybe they can help us fill in the gaps.”

“How does that work exactly?” Stiles asked nervously. The thought of going back into that realm terrified him. The image of the two hellhounds bounding towards him still haunted his mind.

Harry gave him a knowing look, “well hopefully we can summon them here.”

“Can we trust them? Are they dangerous?” Derek asked quickly.

“Well, I do know them, but since I am sort of working for Winter, they are not always that happy to see me.” Harry quickly tried to explain about being the Winter Knight and how that had all transpired. “Just be on guard. It is also vital that everyone be on their best behavior. Etiquette is very important to the Fae, as is truth.” Harry takes the next twenty minutes giving the pack a crash course in the behavior and rules that govern the Fae. They all listen intently and ask questions, but Stiles stayed strangely quiet.

“Stiles? Are you ok?” Derek asked as he grabbed his mates’ hand gently.

Stiles jumped a little and then nervously answered, “I… um… am… am I going to become like them?” A tear slid down his face as the fear of becoming a Fae overcame him, shaking him to his core. He’d fought so hard to resist losing himself to the Nogitsune and even after it was destroyed, he’d fought to become himself again. Now he was terrified of losing himself again, the only problem was he felt like he didn’t even know himself anymore, between finding out he’s Fae and having Harry’s memories crammed in his head.

“Stiles,” Harry said softy with a dark look on his face. “I wish I could give you an answer, but I honestly don’t know. Look, Fix and Lily, even though they are now fully Fae in nature. They... well... they’re still mostly the same. Look. I think the sooner we talk to them the better. We just need more information and then maybe you can feel better about it all.”

Stiles nodded nervously, “what do we need to do?”

* * *

The whole pack met out in the preserve a few hours later and Harry began to lead them deeper into the forest towards the Nemeton. The pack could feel and smell the fear coming off Stiles and they all stayed protectively close to him. Deaton, Parish, and Lydia walked beside Harry while he caught up Lydia and Parish on the particulars of Fae culture as he had done with the pack. 

Harry would stop occasionally, close his eyes and reach out with his senses as he sought out the Nemeton’s elusive location. “Jordan, can’t you just lead us straight there with you're... you know... hellhound senses,” Lydia suggested smugly.

Jordan sighed with frustration, “I wish I could, but it doesn’t work like that.”

Harry gave Jordan a curious look and said, “I’ve never had the pleasure of meeting a hellhound of this world before. Your counterparts in the Nevernever are well, far less friendly. All I’m saying is I’m glad you’re on our side.”

Jordan chuckled and then said, “I don’t really know much about being a hellhound. I really only just found out recently that I was one.”

“Well for starters Jordan, hellhounds of our world are basically birthed from the Nemeton and you are connected to it. Every Nemeton around the world has its own pair of hellhounds as far as I understand.” Harry explained. He stopped walking and put a hand on Jordan’s shoulder and added, “I take it that you haven’t blended yet with your hellhound.” Parish just looked at his with a confused look. “What I mean is that eventually you and the hellhound part of you will merge and be one entity. You will still be you, but you will also be the hellhound. From what I understand, that will happen once you find your mate. That is about the extent of my knowledge of hellhounds in our world though. Sorry I can’t be of more help Jordan.”

“Thanks, I mean that is way more than I knew before. I just don’t know what to think about the whole ‘mate’ thing,” Jordan replied.

“Well, I wouldn’t worry about that too much Jordan. It will all work itself out, you just got to find him.” Harry answered with a smile.

After feeling like they were going in circles for an hour, they finally found themselves face to face with the Nemeton. Stiles shivered as he looked at it and Derek put his arms around him protectively then nuzzled into his neck and whispered, “it's all going to be ok. I promise. I won’t let anything hurt you.”

Stiles relaxed some and with a shaky voice said, “I love you Der!”

Harry began to busily pull out the items he needs to summon the Fae while explaining to Lydia and Deaton what he was doing, which only took a few minutes to set up. He had placed out offerings of fruit and a few symbols for Summer upon the ancient tree stump along with fragrant incense. He turned back to Stiles, put a hand on his shoulder and asked, “are you ok to do this now?”

Stiles nervously answered, “It’s now or never. Just do it.”

Harry nodded and gave Stiles’ shoulder a gentle squeeze before turned back to face the Nemeton. Harry begins to speak, “I call upon Lily the Summer Lady, the Queen who is to come, and upon Fix, The Knight of Summer, to join us in our realm under an oath of peace by my very power. I beseech you to join us here in this place.” Normally when Harry summoned a Fae, he would do it in a protective summoning circle. Here there is no summoning circle as he hoped the gesture would show as a sign of trust and non-aggression. Secretly he really hoped he was right.

A rip began to tear open above the Nemeton. It opened large enough that the pack to see the court of Summer just inside. Beautiful white marble pillars could be seen standing on either side of a giant chamber. Lush greenery and flowers seemed to be melded into the structure itself, but most striking were the two figures standing looking towards them with puzzled faces. For a moment Harry thought they were not going to walk through, but then they both stepped through like they were walking into another room. The way behind them immediately snapped shut with a loud snap.

“Sir Knight of Winter, why have you summoned us here?” Lily asked with a neutral face. Fix stood with his sword at the ready as he looked at the group gathered before them in readiness to defend his Lady.

“My apologies, Lady and Knight of Summer. I swear to you by my power that we mean you no ill will. But you see, we need your...”

Harry stopped speaking when Lily began to walk towards the edge of the giant stump and gracefully stepped to the ground as she moved towards Stiles. “You! She said forcefully. You are of Summer. Who are you? and why are you here?”

Derek was fiercely holding onto Stiles and glaring at the strange woman, but she seemed to be unaffected by his presence. Fix quickly moved to Lily’s side and returned Derek’s glare. “Lily, he’s why I summoned you. His name is Stiles and he is coming into his power as a Fae and neither of us knows what he is exactly.”

Her gaze never left Stiles’ face, but she spoke softly to Derek, “werewolf, I mean your mate no harm. Please be at peace, both you and your pack.” Derek seemed to relax at her words along with the rest of the pack. "So, you’ve just found your power. Why are you so afraid?”

Stiles cleared his throat nervously, “I... um...” He knew he was dangerously close to having a panic attack, but by sheer will alone he kept himself together. “I don’t know who or what I am anymore. I don’t want to lose myself.” He forced the words out like shards of glass through his throat and then shuttered in fear waiting for the answer.

“May I touch you? I need to connect to you, to see what is happening. You won’t feel anything, I promise,” she said with a warm sympathetic smile. Stiles nodded nervously, yes. Slowly she reached her hand up and touched the tips of her fingers to Stiles’ forehead. Lily shuttered, cried out, and then began to fall back into Fix’s arms.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Are you ok?” Stiles stammered out quickly as tears now leaked from his eyes.

Lily quickly righted herself, took a calming breath, smiled, and said, “you have suffered so, I’m so sorry, but don’t be afraid. You are very important to us.” She then smiled at Stiles with deep affection. Stiles had never seen a woman more beautiful. He’d once thought that Lydia was the most beautiful girl int eh world, but the Lady of Summer standing before him took his breath away. He felt himself blush as his heart rate jumped up with pangs of lust. ‘I hope that Derek doesn’t notice,’ he thought to himself with embarrassment.

She turned to Harry and continued, “I’m not sure I should be telling the Knight of Winter this, but there is another mantle of power that has not been needed for millennia. It is a mantle under Summer alone but has power over Summer, Winter, and the mortal realm. It is a mantle of balance. The one who holds it shall be compelled to bring about balance by any means necessary between all the realms.” She turns to Stiles and says, “you hold power over me, over the Queen of Summer, over the Queen of Winter, and over this entire realm.” Stiles’ eyes grow huge, as he took in the gravity of what she said in conjunction with Harry’s memories which gave him a pretty good understanding of what she just said. “The only forces within reality that hold power and authority over you Stiles, are the Mother’s themselves, and it was they that created your mantle before time.”

Harry and Stiles both look at each other with shocked expressions. Then as Stiles’ heart pounded in his chest, he managed to ask, “but… will I lose myself!”

“No child, you are who you are. You have always been Fae; you have always held this mantle of power. Have you not always done all you could do to help those around you? Have you not always put your own life on the line? You have always sought to bring about balance, you just didn’t have your mantle of power yet. Nothing about you will change Stiles, we need you exactly as you are, fueled by your very human heart.”

Relief flooded through Stiles as he crumpled into Derek’s arms. Derek held him close with a whole new sense of reverence for his mate. Harry stepped forward and said, “wait, now. I’ve never heard of this mantle of power. How is it such a secret?”

Lily smiled at Harry with an amused look, “Harry, wizards are not privy to all the goings-on of the Fae. We have our secrets. I only know about it because I am Summer, and the Summer court was tasked with holding and protecting this mantle and its secret. Even Mab herself doesn’t know of this, none of Winter does except for Mother Winter of course.”

“But why now? Why has this mantle activated now?” Harry asked.

Lily looked at Harry as if he should know the answer, “Oh Harry, the mortal world is plunging into chaos. More and more supernatural entities poor into it as they try to escape the war raging within Faerie. The outsiders are pressing harder against us and the balance of power is beginning to tip against us. Don’t you feel it? In your magic. In the world around you. Reality itself is beginning to splinter and the tip of the spear points at Demonreach Harry. Once that falls so does all reality, we will be lost.” The color began to drain from Harry’s face as he listened to Lily’s words and as he began to put all the signs together in his own mind. She was right everything did feel off and had for a very long time.

“We have been expecting the mantle to activate, we just did not know where to look or when it would happen. The lineage of the mantle has been lost to the centuries, even from us, as it passed down family lines through the ages.” Lily explained.

Parish suddenly began to walk briskly forward towards Lily and Fix immediately reacted by holding his sword towards him and said, “no further hellhound.”

Parish’s eyes were ablaze, and he paid no attention to Fix, but bowed his head to Lily and said in a voice not entirely Jordan’s, “My Lady of Summer, how may I serve you?”

Lily looked at Parish and smiled, “Well met Hound of Fire and Ash, protector of this realm. You must find your mate and serve to protect The Balancer of Realms until he comes into his full power and even after.”

The hellhound looked up at Lily with conviction, “It shall be done, my Lady.” Jordan turned to Stiles knelt and said, “My life is yours to command, my Lord.”

Stiles looked at Parish in shock for a moment, “ok, yeah… Um… thanks, dude, but you don’t have to kneel for me like that. It’s kind of weird.” The hellhound nodded and stood in readiness at his side.

Derek spoke up, trying to be as polite as he could, and asked, “my Lady. What does this mean for Stiles?”

Lily studied Derek for a few moments before reaching up and cupping his stubbly cheek with her hand sending shivers of warmth and delight through his body, “I know you are worried for your mate. Nothing is going to change in the immediate future for either of you. Presently he must begin to learn about his power, and what his role is, but traditionally his place is to stay seated in the human realm, here.” She turned her gaze back to Stiles, “you will, of course, learn to travel to the realms of Faerie, both Winter, and Summer. You will be given free passage, and none shall oppose you and live, but in the short term, when you are ready, you can come to our court and we will teach you.”

Stiles felt like his head was going to explode. He had never remotely expected all of this to be the answer to his questions. He had just been worried about becoming something else but now he finds out that he is some powerful enforcer of balance for both the human and the Fae worlds and that somehow, he stays the same. For the first time, he smiles back at Lily warmly, “I... I’d like to see your court sometime.”

Lily reached out and pulled Stiles into a hug. Her embrace was like being held by sunshine and flowers. He felt week in the knees and hugged back into her embrace feeling so suddenly relaxed and at peace. She laughed with a very human-sounding chuckle as they pull away and she said very sweetly, “It is an honor to meet you Stiles Stilinski. Welcome to the court of Summer.” Stiles blushed and smiled as he nodded in thanks to the beautiful Fae.

She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes for a long moment. A confused look began to cross her face but as soon as it appeared it vanished, “There is one more thing Stiles. You have a battle going on inside you between the mantle of power and the bite of your mate. I can ease this for you if you wish.”

“What? Do you mean that I’m trying to become a werewolf?” Stiles asked with a hint of excitement.

“Yes. I can remove this if you wish or I can help it to occur. It will not hinder your mantle of power in any way, in fact, it would be an added bonus of strength and power for you,” Lily says with a smile as she idly strokes his cheek.

“Stiles you don’t have to be unless you want it. I love you no matter what you are Stiles,” Derek spoke with a look of love and concern on his face for his mate.

Stiles had always thought that he didn’t want to be a werewolf, that he just wanted to be a plain old human. But now, it just seemed like that boat had sailed. The practical side of his mind told him, ‘you’ll be stronger, you’ll have super healing, you can have super werewolf sex,’ which caused him to blush a bit at the thought of. He had to shake himself back to reality and he answered with no doubts, “If you can help, I want to be a werewolf.”

Derek and the pack froze as Lily nodded in understanding and placed her hand over Stiles’ forehead. She began to concentrate while speaking words that somehow seemed so familiar to Stiles. He began to feel his blood surge through his veins as his heart began to pound. He suddenly felt like his awareness went inside of himself. He felt like he was floating on water and before him, he saw two forms. One was a giant black wolf standing majestically, while the other was a Fae of Summer beautifully haloed in brilliant warm light. The Fae was beautiful beyond anything Stiles had ever seen, but then he realized that somehow it was his own face he saw, even though it was different. He watched as the two forms approached each other circling, studying each other carefully. Then before his eyes, they began to merge into each other, the power of the sun swirling around the power of the moon until finally, they were one and in perfect harmony. Stiles rushed back to reality with a gasp as Lily’s hand moved away. “It is done,” she said simply as she backed away.

His senses went wild as sounds and scents came into full focus for him, but somehow it wasn’t overwhelming. He turned to Derek and breathed in his scent for the first time as a wolf and almost let out a moan, “Derek, I can… smell you. Really smell you.” Derek smiled at his mate, his inner wolf doing flips of joy that his mate was now a wolf.

Stiles found himself scent-marking the pack on instinct like it was second nature and the connection to the pack was the most amazing thing of all. He’d felt it in the tiniest of ways, but now it was brilliant powerful bonds linking them all together. Stiles felt full and whole, like he now belonged and was loved in a way that he’d never experienced before.

The discussion became far more informal after that. The pack had relaxed and they all make introductions and Lily and Fix both relaxed out of their formal natures. Both of them pulled Harry into a tight hug. “I really missed you guys!” Harry said with teary eyes as they hugged each other.

A few hours went by and all too soon, Lily announced that they needed to return. She called to Stiles and said, “before I go. I will give you the knowledge to come to us anytime you wish. The courts of Summer are always open to you and anyone you wish to accompany you.” She glanced knowingly at Derek who just nodded in response. She reached out and touched his forehead again. This time Stiles felt a serge almost like static flooding into him and then as soon as it began it was over. Lily just smiled at him, “the knowledge is there, you’ll be able to access it when you need it.” Then with that Lily and Fix stepped back up on the Nemeton and quickly waved their goodbyes before opening the way with a flick of her wrist. Then they were gone.

* * *

The pack began to regroup at the loft and the silence of the pack was almost unbearable as they gathered around. Stiles had been silent the whole way back, his mind was racing as he tried to process what he had been told by the Summer Lady. How was he supposed to have power over all the realms? What did that even mean? And so many other questions flooded his mind. Derek just held him in his lap looking worried for his mate. No one else even knew what to say, the whole pack was just as stunned as Stiles was.

Finally, Scott approached Stiles and Derek. He crouched down and reached out to grab Stiles’ hand. “Hey, buddy. Look. I don’t care what that Fae… Lady said… You are still Stiles Stilinski. You’re still my brother. You’re still my pack and my best friend and nothing will ever change that.” Scott’s eyes flashed red at his for a moment and Stiles’ eyes also flashed red before he flopped into Scott’s arms. They head each other for a long while before pulling apart and facing each other. Scott was looking at Stiles with his sweetest puppy dog eyes and Stiles knew he meant every word he said. Stiles finally choked out, “I love you, bro.”

Scott smiled back at him, “I love you too bro.” Then Scott looked serious and said, “Stiles your eyes flashed red.”

“What? Let me see?” Derek asked as he pulled Stiles around to face him. Stiles flashed his eyes and Derek gasped as he saw his mates brilliant red eyes. “Oh my god, Stiles! You’re an Alpha too.”

At this point, the whole pack had jumped up to come see. “How did this happen?” Asked Isaac.

“I’m not sure.” Replied Derek. “But it looked like you guys have a true alpha pair leading your pack. Plus, Scott here as a True Alpha.” Derek then jokingly said, “maybe we’re the new alpha pack.” Which got a few snorts from the pack.

Stiles then ran to the bathroom to look at himself. His eyes looked amazing glowing red staring back at him. Then he tried to shift, and it just happened, like it was second nature. He looked at himself in aw at his elongated ears and the furry sideburns running down his face. He opened his mouth wide to see his sharp fangs. Then he smiled as he saw the reflection of Derek’s proud face staring at him. “You’re breathtaking Stiles,” Derek spoke softly as he wrapped his arms around his mate.

“I’m a freaking werewolf Derek. I’m a werewolf, he said with excitement as he jumped into Derek’s arms. His fangs retracted as he pressed his hungry mouth to Derek’s. They pulled away reluctantly and Derek whispered, “we are going to have so much fun tonight Stiles. We don’t have to hold back with each other.” Stiles shivered in anticipation as he thought about it.

They rejoined the pack who spent the next few hours giving their alpha pair their love and support. They all basked in the new strength they had. It was palatable as it thrummed in their pack bonds and again Derek felt a swelling sense of pride in his pack and he knew Harry was right. That his mother would be very proud of him. 

Soon pizza was being ordered they all settled in to have a good relaxing evening. After everyone had eaten and the pack began to entertain themselves with video games. Harry pulled Derek and Stiles into the Dining room to chat. “Stiles. I know this has all been a lot of information and a lot of changes. Hell kid, it's even a lot for me to process. Just know that you don’t have to figure this all out today, or tomorrow, or next week. Just take it one day at a time. Ok.” Harry turned to Derek and added, “Derek, your mate is now Fae royalty, you’re packing, and your territory is now basically his seat of power. You are all now so very important to our world. I will make sure that you have the support of the White Council and of course, you guys have my full support. Derek, your pack has just become the most powerful pack in the world.”

Derek’s mouth fell open, but he didn’t know what to say. Stiles just signed in amusement, “Now you know how I feel Der.” And he chuckled. “I just need to sleep for like two days. Then maybe I can deal with all this shit. Right now, I am just basking in my new werewolfie-ness”

Harry grinned back at Stiles, “That sounds like a good idea, go get some sleep. When you are ready, I’ll start helping you through this ok. One small step at a time.” Stiles nodded and patted Harry’s shoulder as Derek led him back into the living room.

“Listen up everyone,” Derek said loudly to get the pack's attention. “We’re going to bed. You guys hang out, have fun. Entertain yourselves, just don’t break anything. Goodnight.” Then Derek led Stiles up the stairs and pulled him into their room.

Harry and Thomas made their goodbyes and took the elevator down to the floor below so they could claim a spare bedroom and have some privacy. Alex and Billy followed soon after and both ended up together in another guest room. The rest of the pack left except for Scott, Isaac, Liam, and Theo who were still playing Mario Party when they began to hear unmistakable noises of sex coming from upstairs, and not just any sex but full blow alpha upon alpha sex.

* * *

As soon as the door was shut, Derek locked it and began pulling his clothes off. Stiles grinned and began doing the same. “Can’t wait can you babe,” Stiles said with a lusty grin.

Both Derek and Stiles’ eyes were glowing red as they began circling each other with lusty smiles across their faces. Derek lunged at Stiles and grappled him onto the bed. They wrestled each other for dominance rolling around on the bed. Occasionally a tongue would lash out for a taste or teeth would nip at the other werewolf, but still, they struggled against each other while growling with lust deep in their throats. Part of Derek so very much wanted to win and dominate his mate. Finally mate with him like a proper werewolf, but another part of him wanted to yield to give himself completely to his mate. As much as he was play struggling with his mate for dominance, he was fighting his own wants and desires. Suddenly Derek thought of a compromise and with a quick twist of his strength flipped himself on his back while Stiles flipped around straddling him.

Stiles looked down with a surprised look on his face. “Fuck me, Stiles. Mate with me. Hurry, please… I need you inside me now!” Derek growled with lust as he looked into his mates’ eyes. Stiles smiled down at Derek as his clawed hands ran down Derek’s chest just lightly grazing his skin making Derek shutter.

“You want me to fuck you with my new werewolf strength baby?” Want to feel me pounding inside of you? Is that what you want sexy-wolf? Beg me for it!” Stiles said as he embraced his new alpha wolf inside him.

“Oh fuck!” Derek moaned as he responded to his mates’ dirty questions. “Fuck yes, please, Stiles. Fuck me. I need it so bad, please… Now… Please…” Derek begged as his body practically shuddered with anticipation.

“That’s my good sexy-wolf,” Stiles purred while he reached for the lube. He sheathed his claws and then began to slick up Derek’s hole. It didn’t take him long to get three fingers sliding in and out of Derek, all the while Derek was still begging for him to fuck him.” Stiles abruptly pulled his fingers out and quickly slicked up his cock which somehow seemed a bit larger than it had before and he had to wonder if it was an alpha thing, ‘had Derek’s cock gotten bigger when he began an alpha?’ he wondered to himself.

After slicking himself up, Stiles stared down into Derek’s eyes and shoved his cock roughly into his mate, sliding all the way to the hilt. Derek growled and snarled in pain and pleasure. “Are you ok Derek?” Stiles asked as he came back to himself for a moment.

Derek shifted into his werewolf form and growled, “Fuck yes! Don’t stop! Fuck me, Stiles! Fuck me hard!”

Stiles felt himself shift too as he began to thrust into his mate. He began slowly wanting to drag it out, hoping that Derek would continue to beg for more which made his inner wolf howl with pleasure. Stiles bent down and began licking and nipping at Derek’s neck. Bathing his with his tongue which also seemed to be a bit longer than he remembered. Derek just growled and moaned obscenely in response and Stiles knew he was driving his mate wild. He worked his tongue down his chest and latched his teeth onto one of Derek’s nipples. Derek bucked his hips up pilled driving Stiles cock hard into him, “Oh fuck yes, Stiles!”

Stiles was overcome by the scent of Derek as he began to sweat. The aroma made his blood boil and his nose and mouth followed the scent to one of Derek’s sweaty pits. He shuddered as his nose nudged into the wet thick hairs and he let out an inhuman moan of pleasure that seemed to excite Derek just as much as he ground himself against Stiles. His mind was now blank, his body taken over by instinct, his tongue lashed out licking his mates’ sweats pit as he began to thrust with increasing speed and force.

Then Stiles began to feel a strange sensation at the base of his cock, as it began to swell as his alpha knot began to form. He pulled up away from Derek and looked down and gave a surprised yelp, “Derek… Derek… I am getting a knot… is that supposed to happen… do you… have a…”

Derek wrapped his legs around Stiles and shoved him forward sinking the knot deep into him as he said, “yes Stiles. It’s normal. I just didn’t allow it to happen; I didn’t want to hurt you.” He then reached up and pulled Stiles down to his lips for a deep kiss and mumbled, “don’t stop!”

Stiles kept pounding, he could feel himself getting closer to release as they kissed, their tongues dancing into each other’s mouths. Stiles felt his knot swell, heard Derek scream out in pleasure, and before he knew what was happening, his fangs were buried in Derek’s neck while his cock exploded deep inside his mates’ body. 

Derek’s own release shot across himself and Stiles as Derek howled in ecstasy as his mate claimed him. They lay there shuttering as their combined orgasms seemed to go on and on passing back and forth threw their mate bond. Finally, Stiles pulled his fangs from Derek’s neck and began to lick at the wounds lovingly while whimpering into his neck. Derek’s arms engulfed him and held him close while they waited for Stiles knot to recede. Stiles was gasping and moaning because he realized he was still coming inside Derek. That every few moments another jet would erupt from him. Stiles gasped, “Is this normal… ah fuck… Der…”

“Shhh… just enjoy…” Derek said trying to quite his mate. 

It was ten minutes before Stiles stopped coming inside Derek and another twenty before his knot receded. Derek felt more full and complete than he had ever in his life. He purred with a low growl as he held Stiles close to him. Kissing him gently and nuzzling into him. Stiles, on the other hand, was far to blitzed out to speak, he was shuddering and breathless as he lay there being held by strong warm arms.

As his cock began to slide out of Derek, Derek gave a whimper at the loss of fullness, then gasped at the volume of cum that began to drain from his hole. Stiles quickly flipped himself around to get a better look and again his instinct took over, his mouth went right to Derek’s leaking hole and he began to lap up the cum with his tongue, cleaning his mate. Derek looked down with a huge grin on his face and said, “Damn Stiles… lick up you’re cum baby…. Fuck my mate is such a dirty wolf… feels so good baby...”

Stiles continued to lick and then began to slide his tongue deep inside his mates’ hole, making Derek moan and growl in pleasure while he enjoyed the taste of his own cum and Derek’s ass against his long werewolf tongue.

Suddenly, Stiles was being jerked away and positioned on all fours on the bed while Derek moved around behind him. He felt Derek’s long tongue begin to lap at his hole making him quiver, then he felt Derek’s slick fingers slide into him making him whimper, “Oh god yes Derek. Fuck me, baby. Fucking knot me, claim me, take me!” Stiles practically yelled in his lust.

Derek abandoned fingering his mates’ hole and quickly slicked up his cock and shoved it all the way in. Stiles bit his lip to stifle a scream as his hole clenched tight against Derek’s cock, causing Derek to groan, “Fuck Stiles… so tight… tell me when you’re ready. Sorry if I hurt you.”

Stiles stayed still trying to breathe and then he felt the pain being pulled from him by Derek’s hands. He sighed a sigh of relief, “thank you, babe… oh god, fuck me now… please.”

Derek’s hands explored Stiles’ body as he began to thrust painfully slow into his mate, taking his time. Slowly he bent down so that his chest was pressed tightly against Stiles back and his mouth began to lick and nibble along his neck. Stiles turned his head giving Derek access to his mouth and their lips met again. Both of them tasting of sex, Stiles whimpered and shoved himself back to meet every thrust. Derek breathed in his mates’ scent while nuzzling his lips against Stiles’ ear and he whispered, “I love you so much, Stiles.”

Stiles moaned and shoved himself back on Derek hard with a gasp, “I fucking love you too Derek.”

Still, inside Stiles, Derek pulled him off the bed and maneuvered him over to the giant bean bag by the window. Slowly Derek lowered himself down into it pulling Stiles down with him. “Turn around baby,” Derek moaned.

Stiles quickly obeyed, sliding himself around to face Derek and then began to ride him. Derek stared at his beautiful mate slowly fucking himself on his cock. He watched the moans leave his lips and the flushed colors of his skin as the waves of pleasure washed over him. Derek loved to watch Stiles ride him; he loved the fact that Stiles could give himself such pleasure by using his cock. Then there were the things that Stiles could do with his ass muscles that were just amazing, Derek felt like his cock was being sucked as the muscles relaxed and constricted around his cock as Stiles slid up and down and sometimes just ground and swirled his hips making Derek bite his lip and moan obscenities. Ultimately though Derek knew what Stiles wanted. He wanted to be pounded the way an alpha werewolf could pound an ass so abruptly Derek pulled Stiles up off of his cock, pulled him back towards the bed and pushed him back on his back.

Stiles grinned up at Derek with a wicked grin, “ready for your main course now sexy-wolf?”

Derek growled and licked his lips as he shoved his cock back deep inside his mate and began to thrust into him. Derek bent down and began to tongue bath Stiles’ chest, paying close attention to his nipples. Stiles lifted both his arms up above his head and squirmed as Derek’s tongue worked him over. Derek’s thrusts were now getting harder and harder as his tongue began to lap at both of Stiles’ pits in turn. “Fuck yeah, you… sexy beast, lick me… my fucking dirty… sexy… wolf…. use me… lick me…. Fuck me….” Stiles cried out as the pounded began to exceed anything he’d ever gotten before as a human from Derek.

Derek lifted himself up away from Stiles as he began to really use his alpha strength to thrust into his mate, “Is this what my sexy mate wants… to be pounded by my alpha cock… I want to hear you howl in pleasure sexy-boy.”

“Oh god yes… yes…” Stiles replied in rapture.

Derek’s thrusts increased in speed and intensity as sweat began to drip off his hairy body onto Stiles. He could feel his knot beginning to swell and could tell that Stiles could feel it as he began to whimper like a needy dog in heat. Finally, the moment came, and Derek shoved his knot deep into his mate as he swelled to its full size. Stiles gasped, “Oh fucking hell…. Ah… so big… so full…”

Derek’s cock began to erupt into his mate flooding him with his hot cum. He leaned down to kiss Stiles while jet after jet of cum continued to flood the younger alphas hole. Both of them were now whimpering and gasping for breath as Derek finally finished his orgasm. Stiles now appreciated how Derek must have felt being so full of both his cock and his cum and he knew this would be a very regular occurrence and he hummed as his tongue slid back into Derek’s mouth.

Derek’s cock finally slid from Stiles and Derek dove for Stiles hole to return the favor as he began to lap up all the cum leaking from Stiles’ well-used hole. All Stiles could do was whimper and shutter in post-orgasmic bliss while Derek lavished his hole with his hungry tongue and mouth.

When Derek was satisfied that his mate was well cleaned, he moved back up and their mouths joined again. Stiles licked bits of Derek’s cum off his lips and chin and they laughed and kissed while basking in their hot sweaty embrace.

Both of them had so many things they wanted to say, but instead, they both snuggled into a deep peaceful sleep, cum covered and well used.

* * *

Scott heard the noise first and told everyone to pause the game, “listen! Do you hear that?”

“Fuck!” Isaac said with a grin. Theo and Liam just looked at each other with a smile.

“Wow, they are really going at it!” Scott said as he felt lust course through his body. He looked around at the lusty hungry eyes of his pack mates and grinned. “Well, I guess we should join in on all the fun.”

In a flourish, clothes were shed as the boys all pressed themselves together. Isaac pressed himself against Scott his mouth closing upon his mates while his tongue slid deep into his mouth. They both moaned as they ground their hard cocks together. Their hands exploring each other as they had never touched before.

Theo pulled Liam against his chest and he roughly pulled the smaller teen into a deep kiss causing Liam to moan obscenely with lust. He loved it when Theo a little rough with him. Liam’s mouth moved down Theo’s neck to his chest where he began to bite and suck on Theo’s nipples all the while Theo had a tight grip on his neck always showing his control over the boy. Theo lifted his arms and pulled Liam’s mouth to his pits and with little coercion, Liam dove in, licking and breathing in his mates’ scent. Theo moaned, “such a good puppy… like my dirty pits…”

Scott and Isaac watched Liam and Theo as they kissed and groped each other, and loved that Theo was also watching them. Isaac slid down Scott’s chest and licked the pre from his cock and then quickly engulfed it causing Scott’s eyes to roll back as he moaned out, “Fuck yeah babe, suck me… oh god, your mouth feels so good, baby.”

Liam positioned Theo’s cock against his fuzzy hole and was rubbing against it while his mouth continued to work over Theo’s pits. He moaned in anticipation as he felt slickness from Theo’s pre-coating his entrance. Slowly and methodically he began to press Theo into his tight hole, milking out more and pre to lubricate himself.

Theo moaned as he felt his cock begin to enter his puppies hole. He licked his lips as he watched Isaac slurping on Scott’s cock. Theo could see Isaac’s cock, hard and dangling, between his legs and Theo, wanted to taste it.

“See something you want Theo?” Scott asked breathlessly.

Theo grinned up at Scott, “I see a lot of things I want.” He then shuddered and let out a loud moan as he realized Liam had just slid all the way down his cock. “Fuck puppy, you really want it, don’t you!” Liam gave a happy bark and licked Theo’s mouth.

Isaac and Scott moved closer as Scott guided Isaac’s cock to Theo’s mouth. Then he moved around behind so he could watch Theo’s cock sliding in and out of Liam. He fell to his knees and began to lick at both Liam’s hole and Theo’s cock. Both betas moaned as the slickness increased and at the feel of Scott’s wickedly talented tongue. 

Theo pulled away from Isaac’s cock and moaned, “And here I thought you were on the prudish side, ah fuck man…. that’s so…. Dirty…. I fucking love it.”

Scott continued to lick and apply spit getting his beta’s hole nice and lubricated before he stood and pressed his dripping cock against Liam’s hole. 

Liam gasped and looked back in surprise. He watched Scott holding still as if he were waiting for permission. Liam grinned and then said, “oh my god Scott, I want in me too. I want my alphas cock inside me too.” Scott grinned wickedly and began to slowly press forward.

Liam cried out in pain and pleasure, his eyes flashing amber as he wolfed out. “Don’t stop…. More…. Fuck me…” he cried out in a growl.

Theo let Isaac slid from his mouth and looked at Scott as he inches his cock alongside his inside Liam’s hole. “Fuck yeah Scott fill my puppy up.” Then he grabbed Isaac and pulled him so he was straddling his face. Isaac moaned and began fucking into Theo’s mouth. He gasped in delight as he felt Liam’s tongue slide against his ass and Liam began licking him wildly as both Theo and Scott bottomed our deep inside him.

Theo had never felt this full of cock before, this stretched open and used. He loved it. He began rocking against the cocks inside him, rutting himself against them, while his tongue lapped ever deeper into Isaac’s hole. 

They could all still hear Derek and Stiles upstairs and the noises they were making were beyond wild and obscene. It was like two wild animals and it drove the boys wild. They were all so turned on, Isaac was moaning louder and louder and Scott knew he was about to blow. He felt his own orgasm building quickly and he began thrusting faster and harder into his betas slutty hole. 

Theo was moaning as he bucked up into Liam wildly as he enjoyed both the extra tightness and the friction of another clock sliding against his own. All the while having his mouth fucked hard by Isaac who was holding nothing back. Luckily Theo had no gag reflex so having his throat fucked hard was amazing, and he wanted Isaac’s load.

Isaac was now panting, “fuck…. Fuck…. I’m gonna…. Ah…. Fuck…” he cried out as he erupted into Theo’s mouth. Theo began to swallow down the flood of cum as he purred. Then his own eruption his him as he shuttered and moaned hard around Isaac’s cock. His hot cum shot deep inside his puppy’s hungry hole adding a whole new layer of thick slickness. Liam was still grinding against his cock and Scott was still pounding against him too, driving Theo nuts with overstimulation. Isaac’s cock slipped out of his mouth as full-body orgasmed ran through him as the stimulation kept going. 

“Do you want me to cum puppy?” Scott asked as he grunted and groaned in pleasure.

“Please…. Please cum inside me…. Alpha…” Liam moaned out as he turned to look into Scott’s eyes.

Liam’s pleading and lusty eyes through Scott over the edge and with an almost howl he exploded into Liam’s hole. He held Liam down completed seated on his cock even as Theo’s slide out with a wet thud against his chest.

“Now it’s your turn puppy, come for me,” Scott said as he plopped himself on the couch with Liam still empires on his cock. Liam’s back pressed against Scott’s chest; his head nuzzled into Scott’s neck. The other two boys repositioned to help Liam. Their mouths and hands explored his sweaty body as he pumped his cock. 

“I’m getting close… may I come?” Liam asked looking at Theo.

“You may cum puppy,” Theo said with loving smile as he watched his mate pump himself in ecstasy.

“Who wants it?” Gasped Liam

Isaac moves his mouth down in front of Liam’s cock. He opened wide with his tongue out waiting. Liam growled a ferrule moan as he exploded. Ribbons of cum splattered into Isaac’s mouth and Tongue. Isaac moved to engulf Liam so every drop of his cum would be collected. Isaac swallowed only a little as his mouth filled up. When Liam finally stopped, Isaac carefully allowed Liam’s cock to slide from his mouth. He then moved and pressed his lips against Scott’s mouth. Scott opened his lips and accepted his mate’s gift of Liam’s cum. They kissed passionately as their tongued moved the creamy fluid around in their mouths. Finally, they pulled away and each swallowed their portion breathlessly. “Thank you,” Scott said to his mate as he stared into his eyes.

They all slowly pulled themselves up and made their way to Isaac’s room. Where Isaac asked, “round two?”

* * *

The next morning Derek came down long enough to get food for Stiles and himself. He found Scott, Isaac, Liam, and Theo all cuddled up together and gave them a knowing smirk. “I take it you guys had some fun last night.”

“It’s all your fault,” Scott said with a grin. “We heard you two going at it and well, we kind of had to join in.” Scott’s face turned serious, “So, how is he?”

Derek knew what Scott meant quickly replied, “I honestly don’t know. Right now, he is focused on being an alpha werewolf and that has been a nice pleasant break in the stress of the situation, but I don’t know what’s going to happen with the other stuff.”

Scott nodded and pulled himself up out the tangle of betas and walked over to Derek. “You know we are all here for you, day or night. Anything you need,” Scott said very sincerely. Derek smiled at the true alpha before him and before he could stop himself, he pulled Scott into a tight hug.

“Thank you, Scott,” Derek spoke softly. He pulled away and added, “I’m gonna get us some food. I think we’re staying in today. He’s really tired and I think he just needs a day to adjust. If you guys can let Harry know.”

“Sure thing Derek. You guys rest.” Scott said with a worried smile.

Derek grabbed cereal for them both along with some coffee and took it upstairs to Stiles. “Thanks, babe,” replied Stiles as he grabbed for coffee first. He noticed the way Derek looked at him and knew he was worried even though he was trying to hide it. “I can feel you worry through our bond you know. So trying to hide it won’t work Der.” Stiles said with an amused grin.

“I’m sorry. I just…” Derek stammered.

“Hey, I get it. I understand babe. It’s a lot to deal with, not just for myself but for you, and for the pack. I know everyone is worried, and yeah, I’m worried too, but we will all get through this together, at least I hope.” Stiles said while trying to sound confident and strong.

Derek cuddled up behind him and wrapped his arms around him protectively, “well not all the new developments are bad though. I mean last night was… just… fucking amazing.”

Stiles relaxed back against Derek’s chest and sighed, “yes it was. Oh my god, yes it was.”

They napped on and off all day and spent their awake moments cuddling just enjoying each other’s company. Their new bond was so powerful that Stiles almost felt like they were literally joined. Best of all, he could feel the pure love radiating down the bond from his mate, and he knew now more than ever how much Derek loved him, and from the way Derek held him, he was pretty sure that Derek felt his love just as strongly.

* * *

Harry began working with Lydia once he found out that Stiles was taking a much-needed day to hide from the world and began teaching her what he knew about banshees. He presented her with some very rare and valuable books on the subject and of course, Lydia soaked the information up like a sponge. By the end of the day, Lydia felt like she finally knew something about herself and her abilities. She was also very happy when Harry handed her a name and phone number of a Banshee that he knew who was willing to teach her. 

“Oh my god Harry thank you so much,” she said as she hugged and kissed him. Finally, she could begin to understand herself and what she was capable of.

The pack stayed restless all day, with their new alpha pair staying upstairs, but they understood that they needed this. 

* * *

The next morning Stiles stumbled downstairs feeling more rested than he had in a long time and made his way for coffee. Then he began making breakfast like it was just another normal day in the life of a werewolf pack. Slowly the wolves began to stir and approach the delicious breakfast smells and were all happy to find Stiles up and doing something so very normal. They all greeted him with hugs as they all scent marked him and reveled in Stiles’ knew wolf scent.

The pack was happy having their alpha pair with them and were all joking with each other as they ate. Thomas had now been completely accepted by the pack and there were no more weird looks. Stiles was pretty sure that the pack passed him around quite often judging from the new closeness everyone had with him, which made him smile.

Harry looked over at Stiles with a smile and asked, “Stiles. Do you feel up to some training today?” The conversations halted as everyone looked at Stiles for his response.

Stiles rolled his eyes at his overprotective pack and said, “Yes absolutely, I’m ready.” When he got worried looks from the pack and his mate he added, “I’m ok. Really guys. Yes, it’s been a lot to process, but right now it’s all a bunch of unknowns. So, the sooner I start to fill in the blanks, the sooner I’ll be able to accept this and move forward.”

They are interrupted by Stiles’ phone. He quickly sees his dad calling and answered, “Hey dad. What’s up?”

“Stiles, have you seen Parish? He said he was doing something with you guys yesterday, but he hasn’t shown up for work. Did something happen?” Noah asked with worry in his voice.

“Um, yeah. He was with us yesterday, then he left,” Stiles answered quickly.

“What’s going on Stiles. Why do I feel like there is more to this story”?

“Look, Dad, can you come by the loft. We need to talk.” Stiles’ voice was beginning to crack. He didn’t want to drop any more supernatural bombshells on his dad, but he also didn’t want to keep things from him either.

“Son, are you ok?” Noah asked as worry ripped through him.

“I’m ok, but we need to talk, ok.”

“Ok, I’ll be right over son, see you soon.” Noah hung up, gathered his things and rushed from the station.

* * *

About ten minutes later Noah was coming out of the elevator into the loft. Scott, Isaac, Liam, and Theo had all decided to get back to school since they’d already missed so many days. 

He immediate saw Derek sitting in his recliner looking nervous and gave him a look. Derek got up to greet the sheriff, “Hello Sheriff, good to see you. He’s in there,” as he pointed to the dining room.

As soon as Noah entered the dining room, Stiles said, “Hey dad, and walked over to give him a big hug.” Noah could feel him shaking and said softly, “whatever it is son, just tell me. It’ll be ok.”

Stiles smiled at his dad and went to go sit by a man Noah had never met. “Oh dad, this is Harry Dresden. He’s the wizard from Chicago that Deaton found to help me.”

Noah reached out to shake his hand with a pleasant smile, “Mr. Dresden, it’s good to meet you. Thank you for helping my son.”

“Oh please, call me Harry.” He said with a smile to the sheriff before turning to Stiles and asked, “do you want me to explain it?”

Stiles smiled at Harry and said, “no, I can do it, I think. You can fill in the blanks.” Harry nodded.

Derek wandered into the kitchen and reappeared with a fresh cup of coffee that he placed in front of Noah, who looked up at him like he was a lifesaver. “Thanks, son,” Noah said in appreciation, which made Derek so happy inside knowing that the sheriff considered him family now.

Stiles cleared his throat nervously, “so dad, it turns out that… I might not be entirely human. In fact, moms’ side of the family may not be entirely human.”

Noah’s eyes got wide, “wait… what? What you mean by not entirely human?” sounding gruffer than he had intended.

“So, there are two courts of the Fae, Summer, and Winter that rule over the Nevernever.” Stiles started to explain.

“Wait… what? Nevernever?” the sheriff asked in confusion.

Harry quickly jumped in to explain. “Sheriff the Nevernever is what human mythology would call the land of the fairies. They themselves refer to it as Faerie. It’s the reality behind our own. It’s a part of our reality and the structure that it’s built upon. We can’t exist without the Nevernever.”

“Fairies now!” the sheriff said as he breathed out a huge breath in frustration as he wondered just when the list of supernatural stuff would ever stop getting longer for him.

“Yes dad, Fairies are real apparently. So, each royal position in each court holds a mantle of power associated with it. There is a queen of each realm and below her a Lady in waiting. Also, each realm has its own champion or knight that is the strong arm for each realm. What even Harry here didn’t know is that there is a secret mantle of power that resides in our world that has been dormant for millennia, and well… of course it just so happens to reside within mom’s family line,” Stiles explained nervously.

Noah took a deep breath, “Are you trying to tell me that this mantle of power has passed down your mom’s family line to you?”

“Yeah, dad. It looks that way. Um… there’s more. So much more.” Stiles replied.

“Of course, there is; nothing can ever be simple.” Noah reached out and grabbed his son’s hand hoping to help calm him down. He could see Stiles fighting to keep his cool against his anxiety.

Stiles smiled weakly at his dad and then kept going, “this mantle of power that, I now possess, is for balance. I am supposed to be some great enforcer of balance between this world and Faerie. Not only that but have power over even the Queens of Summer and Winter, and… I… well… have power over this world too. I just don’t know what the hell that means yet.” Noah’s mouth dropped open, but he had no idea what to even say. Stiles nervously continued by adding, “I am officially now a royal member of the Summer Court of the Fae. Now I just have to learn what that means, and what I am supposed to do. Oh, and I sort of also turned into an alpha werewolf on top of everything else.”

Noah sat back and rubbed his hands down his face, turned to Derek and said, “I think I need something stronger than coffee, son.”

“Dad!” Stiles said in a teasing tone. “Are you ok? I know this is a lot to take in. Believe me! I stayed in bed all day yesterday because I was trying to wrap my head around it all.”

Noah exhaled a deep breath and said, “Son, I’m ok as long as you are happy and safe. I’m less upset about you being a werewolf oddly enough. I know your pack and Derek will protect you. But this Fae stuff, I just don’t know. It kind of scares me son.”

Stiles came over and hugged his dad, “I know dad. It scares the shit out of me too. Lily, the Lady of Summer, told me that it wouldn’t change me, that it was my heart and humanity that made me perfect for the mantle and to help bring balance to all the realms.”

Harry spoke up and added, “Sheriff, this mantle only activates when reality is so far out of balance. Reality itself is in real danger. Your son will have the power to stop this, at least that is what we’ve been told.”

“Well that doesn’t really make me feel any better about any of this, but if there is one thing I do know, it’s my son. I believe in you, Stiles. I’m here for you. I don’t understand any of this yet, but I want you to keep me in the loop about all of it. Please, son. So that I can understand and maybe help if I can.” Noah pulled him into a hug again and they just held each other enjoying the comfort.

Noah pulled away finally, remembering about Parish and asked, “So how does Parish enter into all this? I assume him being missing has something to do with all this.”

“Lily sort of told his hellhound self to basically be my personal bodyguard. Oh, and that he needed to go find his mate, maybe that is what he’s doing.” Stiles said with a concerned look on his face.

Noah jumped up, “I gotta go kiddo. I think I might know where he is.”

“Should we come with you?” Derek asked quickly.

“Might not be a bad idea. If I’m right he’s headed to Eichen house.”

* * *

On the way to Eichen, the sheriff received a call about disturbances at Eichen and that fire trucks have been dispatched, and that there had been an escape. When the sheriff arrived, the scene was total chaos. Patients were roaming lose while orderlies tried to round them up, one corner of the building was ablaze while fire trucks fought to contain it.

The head of Eichen approached the sheriff and said, “sheriff thank god you’re here. We need help getting these patients somewhere safe.”

The sheriff began barking orders and calling for backup. Soon ambulances from multiple counties began to converge along with a bus from the nearby correctional facility. 

“Ok get your patients loaded up, we can cuff them in place if we have to,” the sheriff commanded. It took several grueling hours to get all the patients accounted for and safely ready for transport to temporary shelters. The firefighters managed to contain the fire and now Eichen House would have to asses its damage.

Derek and Stiles had both helped as much as they could, and finally, they were able to return to the issue at hand. The sheriff walked up to the director and said plainly, “did your hellhound escape?”

The director looked taken aback, “Sheriff, I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“Cut the crap. I know all about Halwyn, the hellhound who built Eichen House. I have reason to believe he’s escaped and that one of my deputies might be with him. Now I need to know if he’s escaped.”

The director nervously looked between the sheriff and a very irritated looking Derek and swallowed hard before saying, “yes, he’s escaped! I don’t know how you know about him, but yes.”

“Did you see deputy Parish with him?” Noah asked.

“No, I didn’t see him. We’ve been, well trying to contain Halwyn for months now. He woke up and we had to ramp up the chillers to maximum trying to get him back to sleep, but it wasn’t enough. I… don’t think he’s dangerous necessarily, but he definitely needs to be found. He woke up for a reason sheriff.” Then the director excused himself and returned to his staff.

“Can you track him?” Noah asked Derek.

“I can try. Stiles are you up for this?” Derek asked.

Stiles grinned and replied, “Let’s go, big guy.” Before the sheriff could protest, they were both bounding off into the woods.

The sheriff sighed and said, “be careful you two,” knowing they could hear him as he got back into his truck.

* * *

The hunter stood in the stinking sewer tunnel shivering as he listened to his master's raspy inhuman voice, “did you acquire the silver weapon as I commanded slave?”

“Ye… yes… my… lord. I did as you commanded,” the hunter replied as he pulled out the gun to display before his master, along with a box of silver bullets each labeled with the Argent seal.

The cloud of darkness encompassed him as it brushed across the items with interest before the voice spoke again, “Good. You have done well my slave. Now we shall hunt a beast most dangerous. A hellhound has awoken, I felt him. He will seek me out. I must kill him before he destroys me. Then I shall take its power for myself and I will be unstoppable in this mortal plain.

“As you say, my Lord,” the hunter slurred as he recoiled from the cold haunting caress of his master as his darkness engulfed him. “I will kill the beast for you master,” he said through parched lips as he shivered in fear.

“No… fool. I will kill the beast myself. Hahahahaha….” the shade laughed as it began to force its way into every orifice and pore of the now screaming hunter. He convulsed in pain and torment until finally he righted himself and said in a voice that was not his own. “Now I shall kill this hell beast myself,” as the hunter’s body began to move through the sewer tunnels towards its destination.

Inside the hunter’s mind, all he could do was watch his body move. The pain he felt was beyond imagining as the foreign being inhabited his body. Worst of all, he could feel his flesh dying, he could smell himself rotting as his body walked forward and made its way to the surface. All he could do was scream within his own mind.


	14. The Hellhounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. There is not that much fanfiction out that about Halwyn and Parish so I had to include my own story for them. It gets really HOT... 
> 
> I am also getting closer to the end of this story. I might reach 18 chapters but we will see.
> 
> Please comment and let you know how you're enjoying the story. Take care and enjoy m depraved mind.

Halwyn was free, fire burning across his naked flesh caressing him in blessed heat, though he was far from warm enough. I’m fact, he felt chilled to the bone. He’d endured so much cold for so long in his self-imposed prison, but never again would he cage himself in accursed ice. He ran through the trees seeking out the Nemeton, where he could regain his strength and be safe until he could find his mate and be complete. The thought of his mate made his heartache. They had been spectated for so long after his mate had been destroyed over a century ago, and it had ripped Halwyn apart. He knew that his mate’s essence would find a new host, but it would take time. He just didn’t realize that it would take a century of cold loneliness for his mate to return.

He knew that his mate would look different with a new host body and he selfishly hoped that his new form would be to his liking as he ran. His heart ached so much for his mate, but at least he now knew that he was here somewhere, he could feel his presence.

He could feel the Nemeton getting closer but for some reason, he felt it hiding itself from him. He couldn’t help but wonder why the Nemeton was being elusive, normally it only did that when it felt danger. Suddenly Halwyn stopped, his hackles raised, his fangs and claws extended as he turned with blazing furry to see a man standing with a gun pointed straight at him. “You do not belong in this realm, how have you entered here, foul Shade of the outer plains,” Halwyn growled.

A hideous laugh escaped the man’s throat, but it wasn’t his. “I care not hellhound. I am here and I shall plunge this plain into chaos and torment. It is mine.” Before Halwyn could even react, the gun fired and Halwyn felt excruciating pain as the silver bullet pierced his skull. His fire extinguished within him and his body went limp under him as he fell to the ground. The shade laughed triumphantly as it moved closer.

The laughter of the shade was cut short when a snarling flaming figure lunged, slicing at the hand holding the gun, sending both flying. The hunter screamed in pain while the shade spat foul curses as the injured hunter turned to run. Jordan wanted nothing more than to chase him down and rip him to pieces with every fiber of his being, but another instinct was stronger as he turned to look at his mate lying dead on the ground.

“No, no, no,” Jordan’s hellhound spoke as he surged to Halwyn’s side, scooping him up into his arms. He quickly checked him for breathing and found none. “Damnit no. I just found you.” Slowly he stood up holding the other man in his arms and began to carry him towards the Nemeton. 

Gently he sat down on the giant stump while still holding Halwyn and whispered, “back to ashes my love.” Inside, Jordan was more aware than ever before, and he was confused because he wasn’t sure where he ended, and the hellhound began. He just knew that the man in his arms was the most important thing in the universe to him. Maybe he was finally merging with the hellhound he pondered.

Jordan felt his own fire ignite and increase in power as it billowed around him and intensified. Normally within a few moments of this heat, a supernatural body would be turned to ash, but as he looked down upon his dead mate, his body was unfazed. What he did notice was the metallic vapor coming from the bullet wound. Jordan extended his long sharp claws and carefully slid them into the wound and fished out the bullet, noticing the argent symbol on it and tossing it aside. To his surprise, Halwyn jerked and breathed in a gasping breath as he rasped, “Fire… more!”

Joy surged through Jordan as he increased the fire around himself. By now Jordan’s clothes had turned to ash. His bullets had all exploded, not that Jordan paid any attention to such things, and his gun was melting into a puddle of molten metal steadily running off the tree stump, hissing as it cooled against the ground. More of the silver residue began to vaporize leaving the wound. Halwyn shivered and trembled in his arms as if he were cold and pleaded, “More…”

Jordan pressed his palm to the wound and pushed heat with all his might into the hole. Halwyn clenched his teeth to keep from screaming as the metal bits inside him boiled and vaporized with hissing pressure as it forced its way out of his body.

Halwyn now looked up at Jordan and moaned, “I need you, join with me. So cold… I need more…”

Jordan found himself pulling the other hellhound up to his lips. Fire poured from Jordan’s mouth into his mate’s open mouth as they kissed, causing Halwyn to moan and press his body closer. His eyes lit with fire and flames poured from this wound which now seemed to be slowly closing. “More...” he whispered into the kiss as their tongues danced together in the flames.

Jordan finally pulled away as his mind fought against the hellhound's mind in a cluster of confused feelings. He had just passionately kissed another man, but it hadn’t been bad. “I… My name is Jordan, Jordan Parish,” he said as his flames died down to a flicker as he studied Halwyn’s face.

Halwyn shivered, still feeling so cold inside, and looked into Jordan’s face taking in his features for the first time. A pleased smile moved over the hellhounds lips as he spoke, “You are so beautiful, Jordan Parish. My name is Halwyn, I’m your mate. Do you remember me Jordan?”

“I… Yes, well… part of me does,” Jordan stammered as he looked into his mates’ eyes. He could see the love and longing coming from Halwyn and the hellhound part of himself was beaming with love and joy as he stared into his mate’s face. 

“I… I am so… cold… please join with me,” Halwyn pleaded as he looked longingly into Jordan’s eyes while he wrapped his arms around Jordan.

Jordan was so confused by his feelings and as he stared at the other man. He felt the love and the lust from his inner hellhound, and it seemed to engulf him. Then Jordan tentatively moved forward and pressed his lips the Halwyn’s. The kiss started gentle and nervous as Jordan experimented with kissing another man. He wanted to find out if his human side could be ok with this. The other man’s lips felt good to him and he felt his own human lust building in a way he never thought he’d feel for another guy. Then he felt it happen. His human consciousness began to completely merge with the hellhound. As the shift happened Jordan realized that the hellhound was pleased with him trying to be ok with his mate, and somehow Jordan knew that it made the transition easier.

Now Jordan later Halwyn down on the wooden stump and slid his naked body over Halwyn and began to grind against him as their mouths collided again. Heat glaring up around Jordan again as his passion ignited. He knew he had to restore his mate, give him his heat. Halwyn moaned and squirmed underneath Jordan and he could feel himself getting erect as Jordan’s already erect penis rubbed against him, fire flicking off of its tip, sending waves of pleasure through Halwyn.

Jordan had always considered himself straight, had never really even fantasized about men. He had been perplexed by the idea that his inner hellhound had a ‘male mate’ and had been terrified of the implications if he ever found him. But now, somehow, none of those silly human notions of male and female sexuality made any difference to him. His entire being knew that he loved Halwyn. That they were one and only complete together. The lust Jordan felt billowing up inside himself surprised him, but he embraced it as he embraced his inner hellhound.

His hands began to slide along Halwyn’s chest exploring his muscular body, his mouth following suit as it slowly licked and nibbled its way downwards. Jordan felt so animalistic as he followed his instincts and his own lust as his mouth moved down to his mates’ crotch. He inhaled his scent which he remembered from so long ago, it gave him feelings of home, brotherhood, safety, purpose, and completeness. With no hesitation his mouth lavished Halwyn’s balls, licking them with his molten hot tongue, causing Halwyn to jerk and squirm in pleasure. Slowly Jordan’s mouth moved up Halwyn’s cock licking the pre-cum that has run down his shaft. Jordan growled in pleasure at the mate of his mate’s juices. Then suddenly he completely engulfed Halwyn’s cock, sliding it all the way down his throat.

Fire and heat poured against Halwyn’s member as Jordan slurped up and down his impressive length. Lines of molten heat began to surge up Halwyn’s body as he begged, “more… more…” while his hands threaded through Jordan’s hair.

Jordan’s hands caressed his mate’s skin with his red-hot fingers as he continued to suck Halwyn’s cock. Halwyn moaned and writhed as his mate gave him so much heat and pleasure and it wasn’t long before the hellhound was gasping and growling as he said, “I’m so close… don’t stop!”

Jordan has no intention of stopping, his heat increased beyond anything he’d ever done before as his mouth and tongue worked over his mate’s cock.

Halwyn felt his orgasm building like pressure in a volcano and suddenly he cried out as he erupted in Jordan’s mouth. Hot molten cum flooded across Jordan’s tongue and he began gulping his lover’s fluid scorching fluid down savoring the taste and the sounds coming from his mate.

Finally, Jordan pulled his mouth free and grinned down on his mate, who smiled back up at him and said with a grin, “fuck me Jordan, join with me. Now!” He begged.

Jordan wasted no time. He pulled his mates legs up onto his shoulders and positioned himself against his hole. “We don’t have any lube, how do we…” Jordan asked.

Halwyn growled with lust, “it doesn’t matter, just shove yourself inside me. It will be ok. Do it, please.”

Jordan hesitated as his humanity tried to cloud his thoughts with doubt, but his hellhound side responded overruling his doubts and he began to press himself into his mates opening. The tip slid into the tight molten core of Halwyn and Jordan growled and moaned at the intense feeling of it against his cock. Halwyn’s ass was so tight and so incredibly hot as Jordan pressed himself inside, it was like pressing a red-hot knife into butter as inch by inch he moved deeper inside his mate’s hole. Halwyn growled and thrashed in ecstasy as every scalding hot inch entered him sending waves of molten heat radiating through his body recharging and empowering him.

Jordan bottomed out finally and held himself tight against his mates’ body, their mouths met again as they kissed, fire pouring from Jordan’s open mouth into Halwyn. Slowly he began to thrust into Halwyn, sending waves of heat, building with each thrust, igniting more and more of Halwyn’s dormant fire.

Soon Jordan was pounding relentlessly into his mate, the fire around them now blinding hot. The forest around them began to ignite in the intense heat, as they made love on the Nemeton. It was, of course, untouched as it was the thing that had birthed the hellhounds into this world.

“I’ve missed you so much, my love,” Halwyn moaned into Jordan’s molten lips.

Both of their bodies were now streaked with molten glowing cracks as Jordan continued to pound into his mate. Their claws and fangs extending as their features took on a more canine hell-beast form.

Then finally, with an inhuman ferrule growl, Jordan erupted deep inside Halwyn, sending ribbons of his molten cum into his mates’ body. Halwyn convulsed in pleasure as his own cock shot another load against both their chests.

They stayed unmoving for what seemed like an eternity, while Jordan was still buried deep inside his mate. Their mouths stayed connected as they kissed while heat, cycled through them, back and forth as their union pair bond completely reestablished making them both powerful and complete.

* * *

The trees flew by Derek as he ran through the forest at top speed while tracking the hellhound’s scent. He was amazed that his alpha mate could so effortlessly keep pace with him at every turn. Most bitten werewolves took years of training to reach the level of grace and agility that Stiles just seemed to naturally possess after just a few days. It made Derek’s inner wolf howl in pride over his perfect mate.

As Stiles ran through the trees his soul seemed to soar in rapture. He felt so free and was moving so fast. His inner wolf felt so happy and complete running with his alpha mate through the trees and in those moments nothing else in the world existed. Only running with pack, running with mate. Stiles laughed and made other happy wolf-like noises that he had no idea how he made as he ran. He could feel Derek’s joy and pride coursing through their bond towards him and it filled his heart with warmth.

They followed the scent until suddenly it changed causing Derek to stop dead in his tracks. He knew that scent. It was a smell that had haunted his dreams for years, it was the unmistakable smell of fire. He exchanged a knowing glance with Stiles and they both quickly charged forward.

Stiles Fae sciences began to reach out as he ran and suddenly knew where they were going, “Derek, we’re headed to the Nemeton.” Derek gave his mate a surprised look, but they kept going. Soon they could see a blazing fire ahead of them and what looked like small fires burning in the trees. Derek and stiles both stopped as they realized what they were seeing. Both hellhounds were entangled in each other’s arms. At first, Stiles though they were fighting, but then he realized what was happening. “Oh, shit Derek, they’re… they’re… Parish is… with…”

The two hellhounds in unison turned to face the intruders and let out an angry roar of waring. “Oh, hey guys, we will just… leave you too it then. Ok,” Stiles said nervously.

Derek spoke up saying, “Parish, come find us when you’re done. We need to talk.” Then Derek and Stiles turned and headed back away from the hellhounds until they were far enough to be out of sight.

* * *

Jordan and Halwyn watched the two wolves move away and they both relaxed back into each other’s embrace. Slowly parish began to pull his cock from his mate while drips of his molten cum dripped down upon the Nemeton barely seeming to scorch its wood.

The fire began to diminish around them both until only their eyes burned with fire as they looked at each other’s naked bodies. They both lustfully smiled at each other while their eyes tried to memorize every feature and angle of their bodies. Parish finally spoke, “Halwyn, we should go talk to Derek. He is a friend and ally here. You can trust him.”

“I will follow you Jordan,” Halwyn said with a grin and they joined hands and began to walk naked towards the werewolves.

It didn’t take them long to find Derek and Stiles and the two werewolves jumped up in readiness as soon as they smelled the hellhounds approach. Derek relaxed as soon as he saw the happy faces of the two hellhounds as they approached walking hang in hand. “Parish,” Derek said with a friendly nod.

Jordan smiled nervously at the two wolves and said with a happy grin, “Derek. Stiles. This is my mate, Halwyn.”

Stiles extended a hand and said, “good to meet you Halwyn.” Halwyn looked reluctant but finally after a nod of approval from Jordan reached out to shake Stiles’ hand. “Oh, fuck…” Stiles cried out as he quickly pulled his hand away in pain.

“Stiles!” Derek said as he looked to his mate before growling at Halwyn.

Jordan face palmed himself and said, “I’m so sorry guys. We are both literally hot right now. It’s best if you don’t touch us till we cool down. Are you ok Stiles?” Jordan said with a horrified expression.

Stiles grinned back at Jordan and said, “I’ll heal,” as he showed his hand to Jordan. The burn marks were already fading away to nothing before his eyes.

“Stiles! Oh crap, I forgot you’re a werewolf now,” Jordan replied. “I’m glad you’re ok. It’s our job to protect you.”

“No worries Parish. Sorry to um… interrupt you guys back there… but my dad was really worried about you and well, Halwyn here created quite a stir at Eichen, so we need to get both of you back to the loft, oh and we should probably find you guys some clothes, not that I am complaining at all about the view.” Then Stiles realized that his mouth ran off with him and he blushed and looked away in embarrassment. Jordan and Halwyn both just smirked in amusement at Stiles’ comments.

Derek pushed Stiles playfully, and said, “forgive him guys, my mate has chronic diarrhea of the mouth sometimes,” which caused the two hellhounds to chuckle.

They began walking towards civilization and after a while, Jordan got quite and stopped to face Halwyn, “When I found you. You were dead. Someone shot you in the head. Who did that?”

“What?” Derek stopped and turned to look at the two hellhounds inquisitively.

“It was a man, he stunk of the sewers, and death, but inside of him was a Shade from the outer plains. It is not supposed to be here, and it is why I woke up from my sleep. We must destroy it!” Halwyn said with angry determination in his voice.

“So, this guy, did he look kind of… hunter like, and I thought nothing could kill a hellhound. What kind of bullet was it? Do you know?” Stiles asked as his crime-solving wheels began to spin in his head.

“It was silver. It poisons us, stopping our fire and healing. Lucky for me Jordan found me when he did because only another hellhound could revive me in that condition.” Halwyn answered as he smiled at Jordan.

Derek pulled out his cell and quickly called Chris Argent. “Hello?” Chris answered.

“Chris. It’s Derek. Check your guns, are any of them missing, along with some silver bullets.” Derek asked with no other explanation.

“What? Let me check. I’ll call you right back.” Chris said before hanging up.

“Ok guys, we definitely need to get you both back to the loft. It’s pack meeting time,” Stiles said looking suddenly pale.

“Stiles you stay with them. I will run ahead and grab clothes for them and meet you at the edge of the forest. Is that ok?” Derek asked his mate.

“Yeah, sure babe. I’ll be fine.” Stiles answered sincerely.

* * *

They had just gotten into the loft when Derek’s cell rang. “Hey Chris,” Derek answered.

“I am missing a gun and case of silver bullets. Whoever did this, knew how to cover their tracks. What is going on Derek, how the hell do you know about this?” Chris asked in aggravation.

“We think that the hunter that killed the wendigo family stole them because he just tried to kill the hellhound Halwyn that escaped from Eichen. Luckily Parish rescued him, they’re here at the loft with us now. I’m calling a full pack meeting so you and Peter get over here as soon as you can.” Derek answered quickly.

Chris sighed, “Fine. We’ll be there soon.”

Derek quickly sent out the group text announcing an emergency pack meeting and then they all got comfortable while they waited.

The sheriff arrived a few moments later and was relieved to find Parish in one piece. “Deputy, you had us all worried sick, but I’m glad you’re ok.” He patted Jordan’s shoulder and smiled at his deputy and was startled by how hot his skin felt, but he didn’t make any comment.

“Sorry Sheriff, I didn’t mean to worry you. I just sort of went off on instinct again.” Jordan said with his head bowed slightly. He hated disappointing the sheriff, he considered him a father figure in his life so anytime he let the sheriff down it cut him to the bone.

Noah just smiled reassuringly at Jordan before turning to the other hellhound. “So, you must be Halwyn. I’m sheriff Noah Stilinski. It’s good to meet you,” Noah said politely while trying to hide his nervousness.

“I am pleased to meet you as well, sheriff,” Halwyn replied simply. “I hope I haven’t caused too much trouble for you.”

“Well, your sudden departure from Eichen did cause us several hours of chaos today, but it’s all sorted out now,” Noah said jokingly. “I’m just glad that both of you are safe.”

“I am not going back there. I no longer need to imprison myself.” Halwyn said almost menacingly.

“Well hold on there now. No one said anything about taking you back. I’m aware of your history and quite frankly I’d rather that none of the patients ever went back to that awful place, but that’s out of my hands. But as far as I’m concerned, you’re a free man. Or well… hellhound,” the sheriff said with a smirk. Halwyn relaxed and Jordan laced his fingers into his mates’ hand to comfort him. A detail the sheriff did not miss.

Scott, Isaac, Liam, and Theo showed up next, followed by Lydia and Deaton. Chris and Peter came in next, both men eying the new people in the room with questioning glances. Harry, Thomas, Billy, and Alex had spent the day together playing games on one of Derek’s card tables to pass the time. After noticing the gathering pack, they got up from their game to join the gathering pack. Danny and Jackson came in last holding hands and both looking very happy. Lydia just looked away and tried to put on a neutral face. Stiles couldn’t help but notice as he watched her reaction and his heart sank knowing that she must be hurting inside. He’d have to talk to her later.

“Ok, thanks for coming everyone,” Derek said loudly to get everyone’s attention. “For those of you who haven’t met our guests from Chicago, this is Harry Dresden, wizard of the white council, who has come from Chicago to help Stiles. His friends here are Billy and Alex, who by the way, can both shape-shift into wolves, and lastly, Harry’s brother Thomas who just so happens to be a White Court vampire.” Derek said the last statement staring at Chris to make sure he didn’t make a hostile move. Luckily, he didn’t, though he did have his hands pressed into tight fists.

Thomas bowed in a flourish, “and don’t worry, you’re all officially off the menu.”

“Hells bells Thomas!” Harry said in frustration as he shook his head.

Derek smirked a bit before turning the pack's attention to the other newcomer and said, “I think you all know the good deputy Parish here. I’d like to introduce Halwyn, who is also Jordan’s hellhound mate.” Shocked faces crossed the room as they now noticed Jordan’s hand intertwined with Halwyn’s.

Derek quickly explained the events of the day with Jordan’s help getting the pack filled in on the fact that the mysterious hunter had tried to kill Halwyn. As the discussion ramped up about where to start looking for the hunter the buzzer rang for Derek’s front door.

He grumbled in annoyance but answered it, “Hello, who is this?”

“Um… Derek. It… It’s us. Ethan and Aiden. Can… we talk?” the twin said nervously through the intercom.

“Fuck!” Derek exclaimed. “Now is… not a… damn it… fine, come up.” Then he angrily pushed the button to open the reinforced security door below.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Stiles said as he sat down in frustration.

“I know. I know. Look, everyone. We need to at least hear them out but be on your guard in case this is a trap.” Derek said as he tried to push his anger down.

The elevator opened and both Aiden and Ethan walked in. They both gasped at the size of the gathered Hale pack and then noticed the angry gaze coming from Derek causing them to drop their heads in submission.

* * *

The hunter had returned to the safety of the lair and his master had left his body. He’d only just stopped screaming in pain and now just whimpered in pain as he clutched his handless bloody arm, which was only oozing blood, which did not seem normal to the man.

The dark shade loomed over him and spoke with its angry inhuman voice, “you, fragile fool… your pain means nothing to me. I need my first virgin sacrifice; the ritual is finally ready. If not for your continuous incompetence I would have already assessed! I am impatient to become whole again! Find me a virgin. Go now! If you do it quick enough, I might restore your hand. Now get out of my sight you maggot!” It had no intention of helping the foolish hunter, it just needed it to do one final task, then the human could be discarded.

The hunter winced in pain as he looked down at his arm. Despair gripped him; he knew that his body was rotting, he could feel it inside, and it hurt. It hurt more than anything he’d ever experienced, other than his master possessing him, that hurt much worse. He didn’t understand how he was still alive, and he wasn’t quite convinced that he wasn’t already dead, but he knew that disobeying his master would be far worse than the constant pain and torment he now felt. With a bow of his head he spoke, “yes master, I will not fail you.” As he turned obediently and began to make his way to the surface.

His master had given him the ability to seek out a virgin, the dark magic had hit his eyes and the pain had been excruciating; his eyes had finally stopped bleeding. He hadn’t even bothered to clean his face and now had dried blood crusted on his cheeks. Now when he looked at a person, if they were a virgin, they would have a bright glow around them. He lifted himself up out of the maintenance sewer entrance hidden away behind the thick trees and began making his way towards the treeline to begin his search. He didn’t have to wait long as he saw a girl walking swiftly down the trail. He thought she couldn’t be more than thirteen as he sadly saw the glowing halo around her. ‘Stupid girl, walking alone in the park,’ the hunter thought to himself sadly. There would have been a time when he would have never been able to do such a thing as this, but now, none of it seemed to matter anymore. He quietly crept up behind the girl who was stupidly listening to music as she walked along in the allusion of safety.

Sally normally didn’t walk through the park to get home from school, but today was special and she was so excited to get home. Her brother had arrived home on leave while she was in school and she was so excited to see him. She’d always idolized her brother and now that he was in the army, she was so proud of him. So today she’d taken the shortcut through the park. She had been so engrossed with her music playlist that she never heard the shambling man approach her from behind. With one quick motion, the hunter grabbed her into a chokehold and within moments she was unconscious. She’d never even had a chance to scream. Painfully, he hoisted the girl over his shoulder with a strength he knew he shouldn’t have and began lumbering back towards the sewer maintenance hatch.

* * *

The pack fell silent as they looked at Ethan and Aiden’s downturned faces. Some of the pack looked at them with impassive faces having never met them before, while others looked at them with hurt and angry stares. All were nervous at how angry all three of the alphas seemed to be.

Derek stepped towards them quickly closing the distance between them causing the twins to flinch and tense up as they waited for their punishment, but none came. They slowly lifted their gaze to the alpha who simply asked, “Explain to me what happened. Now! And don’t fucking lie to me!”

Ethan stepped forward and took a big breath, “Satomi found us one day and told us that Deucalion wanted to talk to us. He wanted to try to make peace with us and offered to release us from his influence. She… she didn’t want to get your pack involved and wouldn’t let us tell you. We either had to refuse or just go, and we…”

“So, you just decided to stupidly go alone to see your crazed psychopathic ex-alpha, without telling the pack you were trying to join. Is that right?” Derek said with a still bubbling with hurt and frustration.

“That about sums it up,” Ethan said sadly as he looked down at his feet. “Derek we…”

“Damn-it boys! You could have gotten yourselves killed or worse. Do you know how worried we’ve all been about you? Do you have any idea?” Derek said as the heat began to deflate from his voice.

Aiden spoke up, “for what it is worth, we are truly very sorry Derek. We’re sorry to all of you. We never meant to worry or upset you, but we just needed to be free of him, once and for all… and I think we both needed to face him, show him we weren’t afraid of him anymore.”

Derek looks at the twins studying their faces. Then asked, “Was it worth it? What happened?”

Ethan’s voice was shaky as he tried to answer without crying, “he did follow through with his promise and they performed a ritual to release us from Deucalion’s influence. We are both free omegas right now. He…” Ethan looked down in sadness as his words failed him. Aiden continued for his brother, “He is truly a broken alpha Derek. His spirit is broken. He is trying to make amends in any way he can, even though he knows he can never make up for what he’s done.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Stiles interjected but then asked, “so he didn’t hurt you?” with a look of concern on his face.

Aiden looked at Stiles and answered, “No. He didn’t hurt us. In fact, he never really got near us. Satomi, also wanted us to give you all her best and to apologize on her behalf for her part in all this.”

“Well, she can apologize to my face the next time I see her,” Derek said flatly.

Lydia walked forward and stood in front of Aiden with no fear on her face, only anger. Before Aiden could even react, she slapped him as hard as she could. “That is for just leaving us. I was worried about you. You fucking asshole.”

“Lydia… I’m so… sorry. What can I do to…” Aiden said as his heart pounded in his chest.

“Save it Aiden. I’m done with guys that just leave me,” Lydia said before storming upstairs to the bathroom and slammed the door. Both Aiden and Jackson’s faces fell.

“Lyds?” Stiles called out, but she didn’t answer.

“Well, well, well… so these are two of the former infamous alpha pack, in the flesh,” Peter said with impassive disdain. “Seems to me that you both had a much better opportunity here and you chose to leave and run back to your former leash holder. How unfortunate for you.”

“Damnit Peter just leave them alone,” Derek snarled as he flashed his red eyes at his uncle.

“Fine, Derek. I’ll play nice,” Peter replied as he rejoined Chris who just rolled his eyes at him.

Aiden just stood there looking completely downtrodden and Ethan wiped a tear from his cheek and managed to say, “look, we are really sorry. I understand if you guys want us to go away. We’ll just go and never bother you again.”

There was a long moment of silence but to the entire packs' surprise, Derek reached forward and pulled both twins into his arms and whispered to them, “you fucking idiots! You’re not going anywhere. This is your home. We will work this out. Just don’t fucking do that to us again.”

Now tears were flowing from Ethan’s eyes, as he hugged into Derek. Aiden just stood there in shock as the alpha hugged him and his brother. He had no idea what to say.

“You mean… we can stay?” Ethan asked quietly as he wiped his tears.

Derek pulled away from the twins and turned to the pack. “Does anyone here have any objections to them staying? Not as pack. Not yet. They’ll have to start over on that. Voice your concerns now.”

Scott stepped up towards them and spoke as his inner alpha came to the surface, “A pack depends upon trust. We already are hard-pressed to trust either of you after your past. It doesn’t help that you just took off without a word. If you stay and if you seek to be a part of our pack, you must be honest with us and communicate. We’ve got to be able to trust you. If you’re willing to work towards that, then I have no issue with you staying.”

Stiles stepped up and flashed his red eyes at the twins making both jump in surprise. “Yeah, long story. I’ll tell you later. I just want to say, pretty much ditto on what Scott said. I know you guys have been through a lot of bad shit in your lives. Well, join the club! Most of us have too in different ways. You have to be better than the bullshit you’ve been through, you can’t let it define you! I’m here to help you, support you. Whatever you need. Just don’t fucking run off again!” Then he hugged the twins quickly and gave them a smile.

“Does anyone else have anything to say?” Derek asked.

Theo had been trying to blend into the background, trying hard to hold his tongue, but now they were allowing them to stay. He couldn’t keep quiet. “I do!” Theo said as he moved into view. The twins both looked at him in shock and horror as they both took steps back from him.

“Why is he here?” Aiden said. “Do you know who he is, what he’s done?” as he looked at Derek in disbelief.

“I’ve done nothing worse than anything the two of you have done,” Theo said in anger.

Aiden lunged at Theo claws and fangs bared. They slammed into the coffee table crushing it under them and they fought trying to claw at each other’s throats. Ethan followed suit jumping to protect his brother as the pack erupted into chaos all around. It took the combined strength of Derek, Stiles, Scott, and Liam to pull the boys apart. As they growled and snarled at each other in furry. None of them noticed the dazed-looking figure of Lydia as she slowly descended the staircase looking pale and ashen. She turned towards the giant window of the loft and screamed. 

Everyone in the loft cried out in pain as they all covered their bleeding ears from the banshee’s painful scream. The glass of the loft shattered outwards with the force as her scream which seemed to go on and on, until finally, she collapsed in a heap.

* * *

The ritual was set, the symbols drawn. The girl had been hoisted up by her feet and now hung upside down. She was screaming through the gag around her mouth. The shade inside the hunter paid no attention as it studied the circle and symbols to double-check his work. Soon it would have its own physical form made up of matter from this plain and it would not need this worthless flesh husk that it now inhabited. “There, there, my dear… your life seems precious to you, I’m sure… but it is far more necessary for me to take. You shall help give me life in this plain. You shall help give birth to a god within your world. You should be proud of your sacrifice.” Then he held out the curved blade for her to see.

The girl just screamed in utter terror before finally passing out. The shade began to chant inhuman words with an inhuman voice that sounded like death and torment and destruction put into words and sound. The world around him seemed to shake and grumble as if reality itself was sickened by its very presence. Upon its last utterance, the knife sliced cleanly across the girl’s throat. The dark shade laughed as it watched the life’s blood flow from the young virgin into the basin underneath.

The hunter began to convulse and then to scream as the dark mist began to pour back out of his body. The hunter slowly crawled away from the grizzly sight before collapsing to the ground. The shade’s dark mist swarmed into the basin of blood. At first, nothing happened, but then tendrils of form began to rise from the pool. A skeleton began to form within the mist, followed by fragments of tendons and muscles. Parts of organs began to grow. It moved its partly formed arms as its glowing eye sockets gazed upon its form and it laughed a dark ominous laugh that caused all wildlife on the surface to run in fear in all directions. “Two more to go and then on to the final sacrifice. Hunter!” it screamed. “More. I need more!”

* * *

All the werewolves lay dazed, their ears screaming in pain along with their heads as they began to try to right themselves. Deaton and Harry were able to run to Lydia to try to revive her. “Lydia. Lydia can you hear me?” asked Harry as he patted her face gently. Deaton hurried to his bag of supplies and pulled out some smelling salts and broke then under Lydia’s nose. She huffed and coughed as she came back to consciousness. “Ah… what happened?” she asked, but before anyone could answer the memories came flooding back to her. “oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god… she’s going to die. It’s going to drain her.”

“Who Lydia?” Harry asked. “Can you see where she is?”

“I… don’t know who. But… it’s… underground, I think. It looks like the sewer tunnels, but it was in a large chamber. There were symbols all around the flood. And then… and then…” she couldn’t go on as she burst into tears.

Aiden was by her side as soon as he could stagger over to her and reached out to take her hand as he looked at her with worry plastered on his face. “Lydia, are you ok?” But she didn’t answer, just gave him a soft glance.

Derek and Stiles helped each other up and moved closer with shaky legs. “What the hell? How did she?”

“That my friends, is the terrible power of a banshee, the scream which portends death,” Harry said as he patted Derek’s shoulder.

“Derek!” Stiles called as he felt his body heat up. “Somethings happening…” Derek looked at Stiles and saw his body glowing like the sun was shining behind him. “I feel it, Derek, I can feel it. It’s too late, she’s dead and now he’s… stronger. It’s so wrong. So unbalanced. I have to stop it. I have to.” Nausea gripped Stiles as he fell to his knees and began to dry throw up the contents of his stomach.

After Harry and Derek both helped Stiles back to his feet, Harry looked at Stiles and said, “I think we need to go talk to the Summer Court now!”

Derek stood torn between going with his mate and helping his pack. Scott could see the conflict in Derek’s eyes as he looked around at the devastation in the loft. He reached out to Derek, grasping his shoulder and said, “go with him. He needs you. I’ll make sure everyone’s ok. I can handle things here. It’s about time I stretch my alpha muscles anyway.”

“Scott! I can’t ask you to…” Derek started to say.

“Hey, yes you can. I’m an alpha in training remember. Now go. Help him. We need Stiles powered up and capable. He might be our only hope. I’ll handle the pack. We’ll get things cleaned up and make sure everyone’s ok. Trust me.” Scott said as he hugged Derek and kissed his cheek.

Derek gave Scott a very appreciative nod and turned to Stiles and Harry and said eagerly, “Ok, let’s go.”

* * *

Mab walked in the park of the human town that her Knight currently resided in and she felt something that even chilled her frozen soul. She stopped, reaching out with her senses and recoiled as she gasped, “How has that entered this world? It cannot be here!” She quickly turned away with a scream as she began to spin on her heels and in a wink of an eye became a flock of ravens flying outwards in search of her Knight.

* * *

Lydia sat on the couch rocking back and forth, whispering to the terrified voices that spoke only to her. It was overwhelming. The spirits of the dead were terrified. She wanted to scream and never stop, it was like she needed to scream for all of reality ending, but no… That couldn’t be right. It can’t end this way she thought to herself.

Aiden sat there holding her hand and running his fingers through her hair trying to soothe her, though she seemed to not be aware of him anymore. Once she started muttering to herself, she had stopped being responsive to anyone. “What can we do to help her Scott?” Aiden asked as he helplessly looked at Lydia.

“I believe she is overwhelmed with information,” Deaton said in a grave tone. “Banshees’ can talk to the dead and I suspect that the dead are all speaking to her right now. Just keep talking to her and trying to soothe her. That is all we can do for the moment.”

“Ok listen up!” Scott said loudly to the pack now that they were finished cleaning up the loft. “We’ve got to do something. I want you guys to patrol in groups of two or three. See if we can catch any weird scents or see anything that doesn’t look right. Anything apocalyptic.”

Billy spoke up without hesitation, “We’re in!” as he and Alex began to undress and transform into their wolf forms.

“Well I didn’t expect that!” exclaimed Peter with a grin. Chris elbowed him before saying. “We’re in, Scott. I’ll get loaded up with some weapons and supplies.”

Within thirty minutes the pack had made ready and took off to go patrol their territory. The sheriff left Danny and Deaton looking after Lydia. “Guys keep her safe and keep me posted,” he said as he left the loft to go back to the station. 

Jordan reluctantly went with the Sheriff back to the station to see what he could do to help the sheriff and Halwyn agreed to help Scott and the pack patrol the territory. “Just be care Halwyn. I just got you back.” Jordan said and he kissed him mate before he and sheriff left.

The sheriff knew that there would be a missing-persons report coming in soon and his heart ached as he thought about someone out there losing someone they loved to this thing. Noah and Jordan were almost back to the station when he got the call from dispatch telling them that a teenage girl’s body had been found. “It was going to be another long night Parish,” he said sadly to Parish as he pulled into the stations parking lot.

* * *

Stiles led Derek and Harry straight to the Nemeton with no effort and Derek almost thought that it had moved closer because of how fast they got to it. ‘But no, that can’t be,’ he thought to himself as they walked.

Once they reached the Nemeton, Harry walked up onto the giant stump, muttered a few words and ripped a hole in reality with a wave of his hand. The rip opened to reveal the bright warm court of Summer beyond. Harry stepped in and beckoned Stiles and Derek to quickly follow. The moment the werewolves were through the opening it slammed shut with a loud snap. 

Behind where the portal had been, stood a Satyr readied for battle with its weapons drawn in fierce readiness. “Oh, Sir Knight, my apologies; we are on high alert here I’m afraid.”

“Um… Vathen? Is that right?” Harry asked with a smile as he took in the enticing form of the satyr.

“Why yes, Sir Knight. You are correct; you remember me.” Vathen said with a pleased smile as he put his weapon away and stepped closer to give Harry a small courteous bow.

“Um… Vathen. I would like to introduce Derek Hale and his mate Stiles Stilinski, who is also the holder of the mantle of balance,” said Harry as he pointed first to Derek and then to Stiles.

Vathen immediately fell to his knees in front of Stiles and reached for his hands, “I am honored, my lord. I and my brothers are your humble servants.”

“Oh hey, hey… no… I don’t need you to… kneel for me. Really. Please stand! I am just a guy trying to help, that’s all.” Stiles said as he blushed furiously while also trying to not feel terribly aroused in the presence of the very naked Satyr.

Vathen nodded, reluctantly stood and faced Stiles with a bright smile, before turning to face Derek, “my apologies Derek Hale. I know who you are, well, at least we know the Hale family name. It is also an honor to meet you sir alpha,” and he gave Derek a tiny bow as he had done for Harry.

Derek looked shocked for a few moments and then finally found his words, “Thank you. It is a pleasure to meet you as well. I’ve… never met a Satyr before.” Then Derek smiled a bit of a lusty grin as his eyes took in the creature’s form.

“Ok… Ok… Yes, the satyr is hot and alluring. Don’t you boys get all distracted now. We are here on business.” Harry said with an amused chuckle. Vathen just smirked at him with a grin that feigned complete innocence. “Vathen, if you would be so kind as to announce us to the Queen or the Lady if they are available.”

“Yes, at once, Sir Knight. It is good that you are here now.” Vathen replied before hurrying off.

“So yeah, Satyrs are creatures of pure lust and sex. They’re not dangerous, well at least not the summer court ones, but they can be very distracting. Just FYI.” Harry said with a grin as he looked at the flushed faces of the two werewolves.

It wasn’t long before Fix entered the chamber and said to the group, “Please honored guests, follow me,” speaking in a completely businesslike and official tone. As they walked out of the main throne room and down the long hallway, Fix spoke softly to Harry more casually, “It is good to see you again Harry.” Then he gave the Winter Knight a big smile.

“Good to see you again to Fix. So why are you on high alert around here?” Harry asked.

“Harry, don’t you feel the disturbance in reality. It became must worse just a short while ago. Somethings wrong in the mortal world we think.” Fix said gravely.

“Yeah, and that is actually why we are here,” Harry replied. They walked in silence the rest of the way and Fix directed them to a giant ornate door which led them into what looked like an enormous library/study. Vines and flowers ran up the sides of huge shelves of books and scrolls along either side of the long room. Luxurious chairs were positioned around for casual reading along with a few sets of tables and chairs. At the far end of the cathedral-sized room sat an enormous desk made of living wood growing up out through the floor with a narrow trunk that suddenly widens into a giant flat desk surface. Behind the desk sat the Titania, Queen of Summer, looking beautifully elegant but with a hauntingly inhuman air about her.

“Sir Knight of Winter!” she spoke giving a slightly poisonous tinge to the word Winter as she spoke it. “It is an honor to have you join us. I do hope that your… mistress… is well.”

Harry bowed to Titania politely, glad that she hadn’t just attacked him on sight. After all, he had killed her daughter many years ago and though she understood why intellectually, it was still her daughter. “It is an honor to see you again Titania, Queen of Summer. I hope you are well. As for my Queen, I couldn’t say as to her current disposition.” Harry smiled at this and watched Titania give an almost imperceptible amused smirk in response.

Her visage instantly became warm and inviting as she turned her gaze towards Stiles. “And you must be Stiles… I have heard all about you from Lily of course. Let me get a look at you,” Titania said with a look of genuine happiness as she moved around her desk and glided towards him.

“It… um… is… an honor to… meet you… um, I don’t really know what I should call you… I’m sorry.” Stiles stammered nervously as he watched her approach.

She halted in front of Stiles looking him over in a way that reminded Stiles of Lydia looking at dresses. “Oh no. The honor is mine. You may call me Titania if you wish. Technically you outrank me, and I should be bowing to you, however, in light of the current circumstances, I believe we can afford to relax our formalities since I must first teach you about your mantle of power.

“Oh yes… yeah… absolutely,” Stiles smiled at the Fae queen standing in front of him.

She turned her gaze to face Derek who stood tense watching her every move, “Ah yes, you must be Derek Hale, the alpha mate to Stiles. It is an honor to meet you as well. It is rare that we get visitors from the mortal realm that are not wizards. I must say indeed werewolves of your world are far preferable to the ones here in Faerie. They are so uncivilized. But please make yourselves at home in our court. Our servants will attend to your every need, but I am afraid I must steal away your mate for a time for his training.” She turned to Stiles, a seriousness now on her visage, “yes we must start your training in all haste.”

Derek and Harry moved off to give them space while Titania began to teach Stiles. Harry was amazed at how fast Stiles learned and seemed to effortlessly move into his power with each lesson the queen gave him.

Many hours later the lessons ended, and Stiles returned looking exhausted to give Derek a warm hug and kiss, “That’s it for now. I am starving,” he said with a smile as he looked into his mate's warm face.

“Follow me, gentlemen,” said Vathen who had reappeared silently. The Satyr led them back to the throne room where they had entered from the mortal realm, but before Harry could move to open the way, Stiles, with his eyes blazing with the light of summer, stepped forward and effortlessly gestured his hands and opened ‘the way.’ Both Derek and Harry looked at Stiles with very impressed looks as they all stepped through.

* * *

A raven sat perched upon a tree limb high above the Nemeton. Its head turned to gaze down as a rip tore open in the world. The raven squawked in anger as it watched the Night of Winter emerge from the court of Summer while he guided the two werewolves through the woods. The raven took flight, following them from tree to tree as they made their way back towards town.

All around Beacon Hills, ravens watched with detached interest as other werewolves roamed their territory. But once the Knight of Winter had been seen, they all took off flying back in that direction. 

The one raven watched the Knight and the wolves cross into town until they disappeared in one of the strange human lodgings. It squawked loudly before suddenly all the ravens began to swarm together smashing themselves together, melting and shifting until the Queen of Air and Darkness stood menacingly staring at the strange and bleak looking structure. “What are you up to my Knight?” Mab hissed before ripping a tear and disappearing into the Nevernever.

* * *

When Derek, Stiles, and Harry returned to the loft, they found Danny, Deaton, and Lydia in the apartment below Derek’s normal one, since the windows were all shattered. They walked in and their faces dropped when they saw the condition that Lydia was in and how worried that both Deaton and Danny looked. “How long has she been like this?” Stiles asked as he sat down beside her and stroked her hair. 

“It started not long after you left,” Deaton replied before then explaining his theory about the spirits speaking to her.

“Where is everyone else?” Derek asked.

“Scott sent the pack out patrolling,” Danny said as he stood to stretch.

Derek grabbed his phone to call Scott, but said to Stiles, “babe, could you order a bunch of food. Pizza’s fine.” Stiles nodded happily and began ordering food while Derek called Scott to check-in. Derek was disappointed to find out that they had turned up nothing out of the ordinary. “You guys did well. Now get back and we’ll eat and rest.”

It was Danny that had something to add, “Derek. Soon after the pack left, the sheriff called… and said that a teenage girl’s body had been found. Apparently… she had been drained of all her blood.” Danny sat back down looking pale.

“Damn-it!” cursed Derek. “How can we find this thing? We have nothing to go on?”

Harry looked at Derek with anger clearly blazing in his face, “we will find a way. I need to gather a few things and then I will try something. Maybe a couple of things in fact.”

The pack began to filter back in all looking upset with themselves, and Derek made a point to praise them for trying their best and told them food was on the way, which seemed to help raise their spirits. Derek made sure to greet Halwyn again to make sure he felt welcome amongst his pack and got him sat down to eat with them as soon as the food arrived.

They ate mostly in glum silence, except for Stiles who started describing the Summer Court to the pack in great detail, hoping to cheer them up. The rest of the meal went by with more conversation and a little laughter which was an improvement, though Lydia still remained unchanged. Stiles watched her gently rock back and forth still muttering to the voices only she could hear. He couldn’t take it anymore. He got up from his food and with a feeling of determination, strode over to Lydia. The rest of the pack became silent as they watched, the now glowing Stiles, move towards Lydia.

He reached out and put both hands on either side of her face. He felt the power of Summer as it reached up through him, going purely on instinct, as the queen had described, he spoke with calm and soothing words, “Lydia, come back to us. Lydia. Hear me, Lydia. Stop listening to the voices, you can’t help them, but you can help us.” His own voice and words sounded far more like that of the Fae than he was comfortable with, but he pressed on as the felt the power course through him and into Lydia.

Suddenly Lydia gasped and she looked up coherently into Stiles’ eyes. “Stiles… Oh my god… Stiles… what happened, how did you… you brought me back… oh god thank you…” she said through tears as she jumped into his arms. The whole pack was now up and gathering around her trying to comfort her, the relief palpable in the air.

“Are you ok Lyds?” Stiles asked as he looked into her eyes.

She took a deep breath, “I am now. Thank you so much, Stiles.”

“Is there anything else you can tell us Lyds?” Stiles asked as he held her cheek in his hand.

“All I know is that the spirit world is terrified. Whatever this thing is has scared the dead. I mean, what the hell scares the dead.” Lydia said in frustration.

Derek spoke up as he touched her shoulder, “Come on Lydia. Come eat something and then you can rest ok.”

Aiden was right there helping her up and walking with her to the dining table and helping her get seated. She smiled weakly at him and he counted it as a victory. “I just had a taste of what you must have felt like… when we just left… I don’t have enough words to apologize enough Lydia, but I am sorry for hurting you. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you if I have to. Now, what would you like to drink?” A tiny smile broke through her visage as an equally tiny part of her heart melted towards the omega werewolf.

Derek was glad to see that Aiden and Theo hadn’t started fighting again. He knew they would have to deal with that situation soon enough, but just hoped they could call a truce for the moment. “Theo. Aiden. I don’t know what that altercation was all about earlier, but it will not happen again. Got it! There is too much bullshit going on and I will not have that in my pack. If either of you can’t deal with that then go home until we can sit down and have a conversation. Otherwise, there better be peace until I say otherwise. Got it!”

The pack all froze as they watched the scene. Aiden finally spoke, “I will do as you wish Derek.”

Theo glared at Aiden and then gave Liam an apologetic look, “I can’t stay. I gotta go. I’m sorry.” Then he took off towards the elevator.”

“Theo? What the hell? Theo… wait!” Liam called out as he took off after his boyfriend while giving Derek and Scott pained looks as he followed Theo into the elevator. His heart sank as he saw the angry look coming from Derek towards Theo.

* * *

The next day Derek had repair crews replacing his windows while everyone went back to school. The sheriff had no leads, no prints, nothing to go on from the dead girl. The only thing they knew was that her throat had been cut and she had been drained by being hung upside down. A fact that had infuriated the pack when they heard found out the details. Derek had even thrown a chair across the room in anger and it took Stiles a few minutes to get him to calm down. “Der, we will stop this thing. Just… keep it together big guy, ok.” He’d said trying to calm his mate.

Harry, Thomas, Billy, and Alex joined them in the loft for some quick cereal and Harry sensing the tension said, “Guys, I know this seems daunting. I know some bad shit has already happened, but we can’t let those things cloud our judgment. We just have to keep going. I think today we should go to the Nemeton Stiles so you can connect to it properly and meditate. Then I have a couple of things I want to try around the time school will be out, so if I find anything useful, we will have the whole pack at our disposal.”

“That sounds like a good plan, Harry,” Derek said as he glanced at his mate with a worried look.

“Yeah, let’s do this,” Stiles replied while trying to sound enthusiastic.

“We’ll run the perimeter,” Billy added quickly. Alex nodded in agreement.

Derek smiled at them, “thanks, guys. I’ll join you.”

“I will stand guard over you, my lord,” Halwyn said with a bow to Stiles. Everyone looked surprised and there were a few choked chuckles from the pack.

Stiles flipped off his packmates with a scowl on his face then said to the hellhound, “Halwyn! We’ve talked about this buddy. You don’t have to call me that. Please… for the love of god… just call me Stiles.” Halwyn nodded in understanding and tried to assume a more relaxed posture.

They all filled out of the loft and started making their way into the preserve. Derek hoped as they walked that something would go in their favor today. Anything. Just Anything.


	15. The Further Evolution of Stiles Stilinski

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I"m sorry this has taken me so long. I am hoping to start the next chapter this week and get it out ASAP. I have really enjoyed writing this story, but I am also very ready for it to reach a conclusion. We are close. Just a few more chapters. I hope you guys are enjoying. Please comment and let me know.

Theo sat in silence as Liam drove him back to the house. He knew that Liam was furious with him and could feel the anger pouring off his boyfriend, and he could see the way Liam was gripping the steering wheel so tight he was afraid that the beta would break it. He felt so dejected as he periodically glanced at Liam’s angry face and more than anything wished he could do something to make his sweet puppy smile again.

They arrived at the house and Liam jumped out of the truck and stormed into the house leaving Theo sitting in the truck. Slowly the chimera opened the door and began to walk towards the house. His mind was racing as he thought to himself, ‘well this is the end of my relationship with Liam, I’ve done it now, why didn’t I tell him more about my past, why did I not prepare for this…’ the thoughts went on and on as he walked into the house. He could hear Liam slamming things upstairs and it was all he could do to not to just bolt and run, but he forced himself to slowly move up the stairs to face his boyfriend and whatever was in store for him.

When he stepped into the room Liam turned to glare at him then said angrily, “What the fuck was that all about Theo? Seriously what is your problem right now? Whatever the fuck happened between you guys; you need to explain this to me right now.” Liam then sat down onto the bed waiting for Theo’s response.

Theo was shaking. He didn’t want to tell Liam about the horrible things he’d done, but he knew he had to. It was either that or take off and never come back and the thought of that was worse than anything he’d ever experienced before.

The chimera pulled up a chair and sat down facing his boyfriend. “Liam… I did terrible things. I didn’t want to tell you about it, because I never wanted you to look at me like I’m a monster. The monster I am. But then they had to show up and…” He stopped and breathed as the thought about his feelings and realized that he wasn’t upset with the twins, he was upset that their presence forced him to come clean about more of his past. “Honestly Liam, they have every right to hate me. I just don’t want to lose you, Liam.” A tear rolled down his cheek as his head bowed as he felt the weight of his past dragging him back down into his own private hell.

Liam’s anger began to deflate as he heard Theo’s words. He began to realize this was all Theo’s fear of opening up about his past and the thought of losing Liam and the pack. “Theo, look. You told us all before that you’ve done terrible things in your past. I get you being afraid to tell me, but babe, you’ve got to face this!” Liam studied the chimera's face and watched the waves of despair cross his features. “The fact that you feel this much remorse over your past means that you are no longer a monster if you ever were one, to begin with. Just breath and explain to me why the twins hate you so much. I don’t need to know about anything else.”

Theo looked up at Liam, his eyes wet and pleading as he hoped this would not end Liam’s feeling for him and pushed through his fear and started speaking, “So before the twins were with Deucalion, they were in a pack. It was a good pack much like our own, they had adopted Ethan and Aiden after their parents were killed by hunters.” Theo stopped to breath and compose himself. “The Dre….” He stopped himself before saying their name, the irrational fear that they would somehow know their name was uttered always kept him from saying their name. “The Doctors were using me to help capture werewolves. They were extracting things from them and doing experiments on them. We’d already decimated two packs when we came upon this one. I don’t know what they were looking for. It was just a long string of death and misery.”

Liam could see the pain in Theo’s face and wanted nothing more than to pull him into his arms, but he had to let this play out. Theo wiped away tears, cleared his throat and continued, “they… made me help capture pack members, one by one. They never had a chance. The… experiments killed every one of them. The last two were the Twins, which we brought in together. The Doctors were very interested in them, almost excited. But I guess we had caught the attention of Deucalion who had been planning on recruiting members of that pack. So, he was not very pleased that someone else had destroyed them before he had the chance. Just as the Doctors are about to begin on the twins, Deucalion and Kali burst into the lab. The Doctors ended up getting pretty badly injured and had to abandon their lair and flee, not something I’d ever seen happen to them before. Deucalion smashed everything including the giant tank that held the alpha werewolf that they took everywhere. Deucalion slashed it and ripped the man apart. I took the opportunity to escape in all the commotion, and I just… ran.” Theo ran his fingers through his hair, not daring to look into Liam’s face. “Deucalion took in the twins and they joined him willingly thinking him to be their savior. The rest you know for them. So yeah, that’s how I managed to escape. Then I was on the run from the Doctors and the growing alpha pack. That’s what I did. I know you’ll hate me now. I’ll just grab my shit and go.” Theo put his head in his hands and began to cry. He didn’t remember when he had actually cried last. For so many years his emotions had just been shut down tight inside himself, but now it didn’t matter, he let his emotions flow freely.

Liam crossed the distance and pulled Theo from the chair. They both fell to the floor as Liam wrapped his arms tight around Theo’s body. Theo began to comprehend that Liam wasn’t rejecting him, that he was holding him, and he began to relax, and he just sobbed against Liam’s shoulders. “Theo, it’s ok baby. I don’t hate you. I hate those evil doctor assholes that did all of that to you, that took your family, your childhood. You were victimized too, Theo! They used you and manipulated you. You had no choice.” Liam said as he tried to comfort his distraught boyfriend.

Theo pulled back and cried out, “but I did have a choice, Liam. I could have refused and just let them kill me, but I didn’t. I was too afraid and so many people died Liam. So many people.”

“Babe! Would it have made any difference? They would have still done everything they did to people with or without you Theo.” Liam said hoping to reason with the chimera. Theo was silent as he held onto Liam for a few minutes before finally asking, “you really… don’t hate me?”

Liam looked at Theo and smiled, “No baby, I don’t hate you. I love you, Theo. Your past was terrible but it’s not who you are now. I love who you are now.”

“But… how do I fix this Liam? How do I make it right?” Theo asked in despair. “They have every right to rip me apart for what I took from them.

“That is your own guilt talking Theo. I think we need to explain to them that you were being used by the doctors; so, we’ll start by all sitting down to talk. Now get undressed and let’s get into bed. You need to get some sleep ok.” Liam said as he began to help undress Theo before climbing in bed beside him.

They cuddled up together and even though Theo was still afraid that the pack might still reject him or choose the twins over him, he at least knew that he still had Liam. He buried himself against his lover and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Stiles led them straight to the Nemeton effortlessly as usual and as soon as they arrived, Harry began to set up his summoning ritual while Stiles looked on in fascination. He remembered Harry doing this so many times in Harry’s memories, but now he was getting to see it for himself and he was pretty sure he knew who he was about to meet. “What are you so excited about kid?” Harry asked with a smirk.

“I know what you’re about to do and who I’m about to meet, I am so excited!” Stiles answered while completely unable to contain his mirth or stay still.

Alex and Billy stripped stripping and stashing their clothes in their bag and Billy said, “we’ll head out and circle around. Derek you might want to hang back and watch this, then join us later.” The two alphas then morphed into their wolf forms and took off into the trees.

Stiles looked at Derek with excitement, “They are right Der you gotta see this. Trust me, big guy, you don’t want to miss this.”

“Fine, I’ll watch,” Derek said as he rolled his eyes playfully at his mate.

Halwyn assumed a protective position nearby with his senses on full alert, “I will stand guard over you, Stiles.”

Stiles grinned at Halwyn, “you’re doing a great job buddy.”

Harry gave them a look and said playfully, “is everyone finished so I can do this? Are you guys ready?”

Both Derek and Stiles sat down nearby and got still while Harry began his summoning. At first nothing, much happened, but before Halwyn or the two werewolves could even react, the fluttering form of Toot-Toot came flying up in front of Harry and said gleefully, “Za Lord, how may we be of assistance to you?”

Stiles was practically vibrating with excitement and he tugged excitedly at Derek, “babe, look. It’s a Wee Folk or dewdrop faerie.” Derek just looked at Stiles and grinned before returning his gaze to Harry and the small Fae creature.

Harry looked at the happy looking faerie in front of him and smiled before going saying, “Toot-Toot, my general. I have a special mission for you guys, but it is very dangerous. There is a terrible entity here in this world and we are trying to prevent it from killing any more children. I need you guys to watch for anyone trying to snatch up children and drag them away. And Toot, whatever you do, don’t try to go after this thing. Just return to me immediately and let me know where they are. Can you do that for me buddy?”

“Oh, Za Lord, we are always honored to be of service. Is this entity, the same causing the darkness to fall across Faerie?” Toot-Toot asked calmly.

Harry sighed and answered, “Yes, Toot. It is. Which is why you guys have to be extra careful.”

“We will watch for this darkness that steals children and report back to you post haste,” Toot-Toot said with pride as he saluted Harry. “Might there be a reward for our assistance of the great and generous Za Lord?” Toot-Toot added with glee.

“Oh, of course, my general. You will all get more pizza than you know what to do with. How does that sound?” Harry said as he watched Toot-Toot zip around in utter happiness at the thought of so much beloved pizza.

“We will not fail you, my Lord, we will go now, and we will watch,” Toot said with a look of determination on his little face.

“Toot, before you go. I want to introduce you to my friends.” Harry pointed to Derek and said, “This is Derek Hale and his mate Stiles Stilinski. They are both alpha werewolves and you can speak to them the same as me if you have anything to report, ok.” Harry explained to the faerie.

Toot flew over and inspected both Derek and Stiles and said politely, “I am so honored to meet friends of the Za Lord. Soon we shall all feast on pizza together.”

Derek was speechless and just smiled at the cute little pixie. Stiles was reaching out to shake his hand with one of his fingers, “Oh my god Toot-Toot, I am so happy to meet you. This is amazing. You are amazing. Derek Look. How are you not freaking out right now?”

Toot turned to Harry and said, “I like this one, my lord. Now I must go and gather the troops.” Then with a flutter of his little wings, Toot-Toot was gone.

Harry smiled at Stiles who was still gesturing in excitement to Derek about the faerie. “Ok, kiddo, now it's your turn to do some focused mediation with the Nemeton. This should allow you to connect fully with your powers and begin to stretch your “muscles” so to speak.”

“I’ll leave you guys to it then. I love you, Stiles. You can do this,” before kissing his mate and taking off into the woods.

Stiles made his way onto the tree stump and sat down with his legs crossed. He began breathing deep relaxing breaths as he tried to slow his heart rate down, letting his previous excitement drain away slowly. Harry sat to the side of the Nemeton in meditation, monitoring the energies just in case things got out of hand.

For so long, Stiles had felt fear and revulsion for the Nemeton, as he had considered it the source of all the bad things coming to Beacon Hills. But now he had to push all that aside to try to keep an open mind. Very slowly and tentatively he reached out with his senses until his consciousness touched the Nemeton. He had been aware of the breeze, the birds, and the general sounds of the forest around him while he meditated, but the moment his mind touched the Nemeton everything went quiet.

_In his mind, he could see himself sitting on the Nemeton, but his body was made of wood and was growing out of the tree itself. He began to be aware of his roots. As he followed the roots he could feel them going deep into the earth, deeper than any tree roots should ever naturally go. The roots extend across the entire world until they reached other Nemetons and Stiles began to comprehend that they were all one tree; one root system; one connection. Soon he had the entire Nemeton root system mapped in his mind and he began to feel burning on his skin but he was unable to react and for some strange reason he didn’t feel the need to do so._

Harry jumped to his feet when he smelled burning flesh. He looked at Stiles and gasped as he saw magical symbols being burned into Stiles’ skin. It was like hundreds of lasers were burning designs into his flesh. “Stiles! Stiles are you ok?” Harry called out as he approached but was knocked back by a barrier. He tried everything he knew to get past the barrier, but it was solid, and he had no idea if it was from the Nemeton itself or if it was from Stiles. All he could do was stand back helplessly and watch as the designs worked their way across Stiles’ body.

_As Stiles continued to follow the roots, he began to realize that some of the roots were not roots at all but connections to places. In fact, he realized, they were connections between the world and the Nevernever. Faster and faster the information began to pour into his mind as he followed connection after connection. He saw into all of the Nevernever, seeing both the realms of Summer and Winter in their entirety. He saw the giant gates that stood along with the legions of Winter’s armies as they constantly battled to protect reality from the Outsiders. Then he began to see past the Outsiders themselves, into a plain of pure darkness and mist. This plain felt abhorrent as if it’s very structure of reality was built of pain and torment. He watched as the Outsiders poured out of it, but realized they were trying to escape the dark plain._

Derek heard Harry calling out to Stiles in a panic and he stormed into the clearing around the Nemeton and collided with the barrier as he tried to get to Stiles. He was sent flying backward just as Harry was saying, “no don’t!”

Derek was a bit dazed, but shook himself and got back to his feet, “Harry what’s happening?”

“I don’t know Derek. But whatever it is, I think it just has to run its course.” Harry said as he looked at Stiles with a worried face.

_The pain in Stiles’ head was beginning to intensify; the information was becoming too much. He felt the power surging through himself filling him with bright warmth, but it is all becoming too much. He wasn’t ready. It had to stop. He thought back to how he had directed the energy a few days before and he began to focus on the energy pulling back from him and separating him from the Nemeton. Slowly he pulled his feelers back until all of his little roots were pulled away from the Nemeton._

With a snap, the world rushed back to Stiles and he gasped as he felt pain all over his skin. The world was spinning as he collapsed on the ancient stump.

Harry felt the barrier drop and jumped up to go to Stiles; Derek followed close on his heels. “Stiles, are you ok? Stiles?” Derek asked in panic as he scooped his mate up in his arms. Derek ran his hands along Stiles’ arms and allowed his fingers to trace the magical symbols now etched into his mate’s flesh. He looked up at Harry with a questioning look.

“Derek, I am just as confused as you are. I have to assume that the Nemeton did that to him. Maybe it’s part of his mantle. I just don’t know.” Harry said in frustration.

Stiles suddenly gasped as he came back to consciousness. “Derek! Oh my god. Derek! I want to go home.” Stiles said as he was overcome with emotions from all that he had seen. Derek wasted no time picking his mate up and starting back towards the loft. All Stiles could do now was cry into his mates’ shoulder, his mind was a storm of information, emotions, and connections. He was so tired, and his skin hurt all over, but he had no idea why. He just wanted to curl up in his bed with Derek and hide from the world, which Stiles now knew, in very indescribable ways, was so much bigger than he thought.

The alphas trotted over and didn’t even bother changing back, Alex grabbed their bag in his mouth, and they followed along. Halwyn stayed in the rear as they hurried back so he could keep a good watch.

They all piled into the loft and Derek sat down on the couch with Stiles still clutched onto him. “Stiles, you need to talk to us, babe. Please! What happened?” Derek said as he stroked his mate’s hair.

Stiles pulled away from Derek blinking the tears from his eyes and looked into Derek’s worried face. He tried to still the storm in his mind by again trying to focus on making the energy slow down. Relief flooded him when the energy followed his wishes, he felt himself relax and he took a few deep breaths to steady himself. That’s when he looked down at his arm and suddenly jumped up off the couch as he flailed around looking at his skin. “What the fuck!” he yelled as he took in the symbols all over his arms. He lifted his shirt to find the same across his torso. Panic gripped him again as fresh tears flowed, and he buried himself back into Derek.

“We were hoping you might know something about that,” Harry said quietly as he patted Stiles’ shoulder. “Look, kid, it's not that bad. Really. It makes you look kind of badass honestly.”

Stiles looked at Harry with a half-smile and then back at Derek who quickly added, “he’s right, bade, you do look very know now. It’s kind of hot. So, don’t worry about that right now babe.”

Stiles managed to calm himself down again and pulled himself from Derek, “I got to see.” Then he made his way to the bathroom. Derek got up and followed him not wanting him to be alone. Stiles pulled off his shirt and gazed in the mirror at all the symbols burned into his flesh. They seemed relatively equally spaced and as he turned around to look at the back, did indeed cover every inch of his body. Then he began to fumble with his jeans and finally managed to get them unbuttoned and yanked them down along with his underwear and gasped. The symbols covered him completely. The only thing not covered by the symbols was his face. He stood there in shock staring at himself. He felt so violated yet again something got into his head and changed him. He could hear Derek saying things like, ‘they might fade away, maybe they’re not permanent,’ but he knew that the Nemeton had burned them into his werewolf flesh. No, they were permanent magical tattoos and he knew it. This was what he looked like now and he’d just have to get used to it. “NO! Derek just stop! These are permanent. It burned these into my skin because I’m a werewolf. This is what I look like now Derek! Fuck why do things have to just keep changing me, getting in my head, and I… let it.” He began to shake as panic overtook him. Derek scooped him up and took him to the bedroom, quickly shucked his clothes and crawled in bed with Stiles and cuddled up close to him while his mate cried himself to sleep.

The next morning Stiles and Derek came downstairs to the smell of breakfast. Billy and Alex were busy cooking for them. They were greeted by a very worried wizard who looked relieved beyond measure to see Stiles smile at the smell of food in the air. “How are you feeling, kiddo?” Harry asked as he put a hand on Stiles’ shoulder.

“Better I guess,” Stiles said as he smiled at Harry before venturing forth for coffee.

They all sat down to eat breakfast and Stiles knowing that they were curious, started trying to recount what he had seen. “So, I… connected to all the Nemetons in the world. They are all one tree, one organism. Then I began to see all the connections between our world and the Nevernever, tens of thousands of them poured into my mind.” He took a few more bites of food letting the information process around the table. “Then… I saw all of Faerie. Summer, Winter, all of it,” his heartbeat hitched up as the thought of beyond the gates. Derek looked at him with concern and reached out to hold his hand. “Then I went further, past the great gates… past the Outsiders.”

Harry’s face dropped, “What? You, saw past them? Hell’s bells kid, no wonder you were freaked out.”

“Harry, the Outsiders aren’t entirely an attacking horde. I mean they are, but… they are trying to escape a much worse reality. I think the thing that is here now, is what the Outsiders are running from. I felt the dark plain behind the Outsiders; it feels just like this thing here.” Stiles stopped and took a few more bites while the men sitting around him remained in shocked silence.

Harry finally broke the silence, “I’ve got to get word to the white counsel. If what you say is true Stiles. It might take all of us and more to stop this thing. The only thing we have going for us right now is that it is weak.”

“After that, it all became too painful, and I started pulling myself back. That’s all I know.” Stiles said sadly.

“Stiles that is a lot more than we knew before. You did good kid. Now I need to talk to your dad. I need some blood from that poor girl. I’m going to do a tracking spell so we can find this thing. If we can take it down before it kills again and gets stronger we might… prevent an apocalypse. This might be the best chance we have.” Said Harry gravely.

“Oh god. My dad.” Stiles exclaimed.

“He’s gonna see it sooner or later Stiles. Might as well get it over with.” Derek said knowing his mate didn’t want to worry his dad any more than he had to.

“I’ll call him. I’d rather he come here than we go to the station. Especially since I’ll have to explain all of this.” Stiles said as he grabbed his cell.

* * *

The sheriff and Parish arrived not long after receiving Stiles’ call. The sheriff knew something was up because Stiles had told him not to freak out when he got to the loft, which of course meant that Noah hadn’t stopped freaking out the whole way over. They both walked in and Noah’s mouth dropped open the moment he saw his son. “Stiles? What the hell happened? Did you…”

“No, dad. I didn’t go get tattoos. Just… have a seat, please.” Stiles said as he tried to calm his dad down. “The Nemeton did this to me, we think this is part of my mantle of power, so yeah… this will take some getting used to, but this is the new me.” Stiles said with his face downturned.

“Well Stiles, at least it’s just your…” the sheriff stopped mid-sentence as Stiles lifted his shirt up.

“They’re everywhere dad. Everywhere!” Stiles steadied himself and then recounted what he’d told the others earlier. The sheriff listened in amazement as Stiles described everything he’d experienced. His face turned pale as he described the dark plain and that the creature here now was from that place. “So yeah dad. That’s what we’re up against.”

Harry spoke up, “sheriff, for me to find this thing so that we can hopefully destroy it while it’s weak, I need a sample of that poor girls’ blood.”

“You’re kidding right?” The sheriff said glumly.

“I wish I was sheriff. Her blood is now part of this thing. I can use it to track it. I wouldn’t ask for this if it wasn’t the only way.” Harry said in complete seriousness.

“Parish. Take Harry down to the morgue. I’ll call Melissa and have her meet you there. Maybe she can help you get a sample of what little blood is left,” replied the sheriff while rubbing at his headache. “I’m headed back to the station.” He looked at Stiles, put his hands on either side of his face and said, “I love you son. Tattoos and all.” Stiles hugged his dad tight. Parish pulled away from Halwyn and followed the sheriff with Harry on his heels.

* * *

Harry and Parish returned after about forty minutes and Harry began to prepare his tracking spell. It was close to school letting out and Derek Texted the pack telling them to come over as soon as they could.

The chalk circle was drawn on the concrete floor along with symbols for the tracking spell. Harry spoke the words and pushed his will out activating the symbols. He pulled out the map of Beacon Hills county and placed inside the circle. Then he took out the small vial of blood and tied a string to it to create a pendulum.

Harry again spoke words and pushed out his will upon the map which shuddered with a wave of energy followed by the vial of blood which began to circle wildly on its own. Harry poured more power into the spell, but the vial just spun around in a large circle. “I think it’s trying to block me!” he said in aggravation.

Harry began to pull upon his Winter mantle, the temperature in the room plummeted as cold vapor rose all around Harry. The added power began to bring the spell into focus and Harry watched as the vial hovered over a large park area of Beacon Hills. It just so happened to coincide with the area that the missing girl had lived in. As Harry stared at vial as it stilled over one point, suddenly a spectral hand reached up and crushing it sending glass and blood flying all over the map. The hand then flung power back at Harry as the sound of a horrific snarl filled the room.

Stiles saw this and jumped to his feet. It was like he was watching it all in slow motion, Harry was sailing through the air towards the newly replaced windows. Stiles knew if he went through them that he’d fall to his death. His power surged and he reached out with his energy which wrapped around Harry slowing him to a stop in midair then he gently glided him to the floor. The rest of the pack erupted ready to fight, but the hand was gone. Nothing was left but the shattered glass of the vial, the blood was gone.

“Harry?” Stiles cried out. “Are you ok?”

“Hell’s bells kid, you saved me,” Harry said with a shaky voice. “Wow, that thing did not like being spied upon.”

Derek jumped up and ran for a fire extinguisher. The map has burst into flames and was practically ash on the floor by the time Derek reached it with the extinguisher.

“That went well,” Stiles said trying to lighten the mood.”

“Get me another map. I think I can remember the area,” Harry said as he got up from the floor.

Derek looked at Stiles with a look of pride, “Stiles that was amazing!”

“Yeah, well… I just did it. I don’t know how I did it. It was pure instinct,” Stiles replied.

“Ok, so as much as I want to call a pack meeting now and go after this thing. I think we need a good plan and I need my pack all in harmony. So first, we’re dealing with the pack drama. I’m gonna call everyone but only us alphas and the twins and Theo and Liam will come here to talk. The rest of you, can hang out, patrol, whatever until we’ve worked this out,” said Derek as he laid out his plan for the evening.

“It is probably a good idea to have a unified front with your pack before we take this thing on, but I will say that it thinks I might have found its location, it might move, so time us of the essence,” cautioned Harry.

Derek nodded in agreement and said, “I’ll text the problem children to get them here now. Stiles, you text the rest of the pack. Also, test your dad, catch him up, and have him send Parish over.”

* * *

It wasn’t long before Liam and Theo came dragging in. Theo looked terrible like he hadn’t slept and Derek thought he saw shame in the chimeras face. Liam gave Derek an apologetic look and a weak smile as he nervously joined Theo on the bean bag.

“Theo. I hope we won’t have an issue when the twins arrive, can you promise me that you won’t cause any trouble,” Derek asked sternly.

Theo looked up at Derek, “I’m sorry for yesterday. It was all my fault. I won’t cause any issue, I promise.”

“Thank you,” replied Derek as he looked at the broken looking beta.

The elevator activated and began its journey up. Soon Scott, Ethan, and Aiden stepped out into the loft. “They both agreed to be civil, Derek,” Scott said quickly.

“Good, because we don’t have time for this shit. Someone could die out there while we’re doing this. Keep that in mind guys.” Said Derek in a harsh cold tone, that made them all bow their heads in submission.

“And, it’s equally important that our pack and any potential new members can get along and function together and trust each other, otherwise we can’t function as a pack. So, I expect you guys to be honest and sort your shit out.” Stiles added letting his alpha voice tread through his words.

Derek gave his mate a very impressed look before he asked the group, “who wants to begin?”

Liam nervously spoke, “I do!” He waited for Derek to acknowledge him and then he began. “I want everyone here to keep in mind that Theo was taken by those monsters when he was five or six years old. They tortured and experimented on him, manipulated and brainwashed him. He either did what they wanted, or they would kill him. Theo was just as much of a victim as you guys were. That’s all I have to say.”

Ethan and Aiden glared at Liam and Theo as they considered Liam’s words. Derek spoke up next, “Theo. What do you have to say about this? What happened?”

Theo looked up for the first time and braced himself to retell the story. His voice shook and his body trembled while he recounted the same story, he had told Liam the evening before. Everyone in the room listened silently. By the end of Theo’s story, tears were running down his cheeks. He looked directly at Ethan and Aiden and fell to his knees, “I’m so sorry for what happened to your pack, to you. If… if I could have given myself to stop them, I would have, but they would have done it anyway. Until Deucalion injured them, I didn’t think they could even be hurt. I never thought about fighting back. I saw what they did to people that fought back.” He sobbed for a few anguished moments before collecting himself, then added, “I… am willing to spend the rest of my life… trying… to earn your forgiveness.” Then he fell back into Liam’s arms.

Derek looked gravely at Theo and looked to the twins, “Does that cover what your issues are with him? Is there anything else?”

Aiden spoke first, “That was it. He helped kill our pack. Because of him we became bound to Deucalion and who made us do horrible things ourselves.” They were still glaring at Theo, but both twins now had more information and it was causing them to reevaluate their feelings.

Scott asked, “But can you guys understand that it was the Doctors that did this to you, and you’re pack, the same way they did terrible things to Theo. Can you come to a place of understanding with him?” Scott could see the conflict in the twin's faces. He knew they were trying to understand. “I also want you guys to realize that you have more in common with Theo than you might have thought before. Deucalion made you do lots of terrible things, just like the Doctors made Theo do terrible things.”

Stiles could almost feel the conflicting emotions running through the twins. He felt self-loathing, anger, regret, and almost crippling loss. It made him shutter. He cleared his throat and after taking a deep breath said, “Consider this, guys. Should we forgive you for the things you both did to us. I mean we know to some extent you were being made to follow Deucalion’s ordered, but where do you draw the line of responsibility. Should we forgive Theo for all the terrible things he’s done while in a very similar if not worse situation. He was a kid and then eventually became a chimera. You two were werewolves. Where do we draw the line? Why should we accept any of you in our pack? If you can’t forgive each other for what happened then you can’t expect us to forgive you either. You can’t have it both ways.”

The twins stared at Stiles with looks of realization on their faces. They turned to look into each other’s eyes and Aiden could see through the tears in Ethan’s eyes the compassion and understanding building there. Aiden pulled his brother into a hug and whispered into his brothers’ ear, “you are the one with the heart and the compassion brother, a lot more so than me. I trust you and I will follow what your heart tells you. I love you brother and I’m with you.”

Ethan pulled away from his twin and wiped his eyes before turning back to the pack. Then he got up and began to move closer to Theo causing everyone to tense up. Theo turned to face Ethan, willing to accept anything Ethan did or said to him. He felt like he deserved any punishment dished out to him, so he waited, but nothing came. He turned to look up into Ethan’s face. Ethan was studying his face, searching it for answers, all he saw was the same face of pain and anguish that came from a lifetime of heartache and suffering staring back at him. It was a look he’d seen himself every time he looked in a mirror. 

No one moved as the two stared into each other’s eyes. Ethan finally spoke, “so I guess we’re more alike than I thought. You lost your family. We lost our pack.” He paused as he looked over into Liam’s worried face. “I guess your boyfriend here is right that the…. those bastards were really to blame. The Hale pack is giving my brother and me a second chance and after we tried to destroy them. We would be hypocrites if we condemned you, Theo. I forgive you.”

Theo searched Ethan’s face with a look of disbelief. We’re going to let him get away with killing their pack. Fresh tears began to fall down his face and then he felt arms encircle him that were not Liam’s. Then Theo crumpled, all his pain and anguish poured out like a damn bursting. Ethan held onto him as he cried, while his tears fell.

Aiden came over to his brother and knelt down beside him and said, “I think this means we forgive you asshole. But it doesn’t mean, I necessarily trust you yet, but I will fight beside you and for you as Pack.”

Derek and Stiles breathed out sighs of relief as they watched the rift between the betas repair itself. Scott moved over to Liam to hug his beta and kissed his forehead, then whispered to him, “I’m proud of you pup.”

It took a long while for Theo to calm down and each of them took turns holding him and comforting him. Scent marking him each in turn. Finally, the chimera calmed down and Derek called for the rest of the pack to join them.

Derek gave a brief synopsis of what happened without adding any of the details of Theo’s past as that was something better left for when they had time and more privacy as a pack. He began to tell them what Harry had discovered with his tracking spell and what had happened. Just as they were beginning to formulate a plan Stiles cell rang and he looked concerned when he saw it was from Lydia’s mother. “Hello, Mrs. Martin,” Stiles answered politely.

“Hello, Stiles. I um… I was just wondering if you know where Lydia is. She never came home, and she hasn’t answered any of my texts. And with the recent murder and all...”

Stiles looked around the room and quickly realized that Lydia wasn’t here. “Oh crap…. Um…. She was supposed to come here too and none of us have heard back from her either.”

“Oh god…. You don’t think that…” Mrs. Martin asked in near hysteria.

“No, No… I’m sure she’s fine. We’ll go looking for her ok. I’m sure she got busy shopping or something and lost track of time.” Stiles said while trying to sound confident.

“Thank you, Stiles. Please let me know if you find her,” said Mrs. Martin before she hung up.

The pack began reading themselves to go search for their banshee packmate when Harry called everyone’s attention. “Wait, guys. I have a better way. I need either hair, blood, or fingernail clippings preferably or a cherished item of hers that would have her energy,” said Harry in a serious tone.

Derek spoke up, “someone needs to go to her house and get hair from her brush, now!”

“I’ll go!” Scott said quickly as he ran for the elevator.

“Good. Now I need a few things.” Harry said to the rest of the pack.

* * *

By the time Scott returned the pack had helped Harry get set up with the items he needed for performing another tracking spell. Scott ran in with a brush in hand and handed it to Harry. “Here you go.”

Harry spoke the words and the circle charged with power. He placed the map over the circle then took a crystal pendulum out and wrapped Lydia’s hair around it. Then he pushed out his will threw the hair and crystal. The crystal began to move like it was being pulled like a magnet. Within a few moments, Harry had a location and it seemed to be stationary. “Here! She’s here,” said Harry as he pointed to the map.

“That’s over by the pond behind my dad’s neighborhood,” Stiles said as he looked down at the location on the map.

“OK, let’s go!” Derek said firmly.

The pack jumped into action and soon they were all arriving at the location. They all began to jump out their cars and running toward the figure of Lydia as she just stood motionless on the shore of the small lake. They stopped in their tracks when they saw the dead body of the hunter in front of her.

“Lydia! Are you ok? Lydia?” Stiles called to her in a panic. He touched her face and with a tiny bit of power was able to pull her back.

“Stiles! What are you doing here? Wait! Where am I? What the hell is…” but Lydia stopped in mid-sentence as she looked down to see the body of the hunter laying before her. “How… how did I get here? What happened?”

“Your mom called us and said you hadn’t come home. You also didn’t show up for our pack meeting and never answered our texts, so Harry did a tracking spell and we found you.” Stiles said as he pulled her into his arms for a hug. “I’m so glad you ok Lyds.”

“Stiles we need to call your dad,” Derek said gravely.

It only took about ten minutes for the sheriff and Parish to arrive. The pack had mostly returned to the loft accept for Derek who waited for the sheriff.

“Derek, what happened?” Noah asked as he walked over to the body.

“We found Lydia here, she found the body and was just standing here. This also means we have one less person to track,” said Derek in frustration.

Noah looked tired and grumbled before he finally spoke, “Ok, look. I hate doing this, but I can’t officially call this in. Parish, I need you to just do what you do with this body. Derek, please tell me you guys have some idea where this thing is?”

“We do actually. Harry did a tracking spell and sort of knows where it is. But we have to move quickly to find him because unfortunately, it knows that we were looking,” Derek said.

“Well, what are you doing talking to me, go Derek. Get that bastard. Parish, you take care of this body, then you and I need to talk about something back at the station.” Replied the sheriff as he turned to get back in his truck.

* * *

The shade had been enraged that a pesky wizard had found them, but the exchange had not been all bad. They knew where the wizard and the wolf pack were too, and they could now see into the wizard’s mind. He had discovered the most wondrous thing, the wizard held the keys to the prison, if they took the wizards power, they could unleash their brethren and the rest of the lesser foul entries from the island prison. ‘First things first,’ the shade though to itself. ‘must obtain a new lair and a new slave. Then complete the rituals.’

They moved up out of the sewers while all the physical items they needed floated around them as they glided forward. The shade knew it had to distance itself from this location, so it glided along swiftly in the night searching for a new location and servant.

Eventually, the shade entered the warehouse district of the city and became aware of a man digging in a nearby dumpster. The shade moved swiftly, to the man who turned and screamed as it saw the horrific partial body of the Shade. Tendrils of black mist wormed their way into the man’s mouth, nose, ears, and eyes as he began to scream even louder as his body was consumed by incredible pain.

Then the man’s mind was no longer his own. What little sanity the homeless man had left completely snapped. He turned to look at his new master and said, “how can I serve…. Haha…um… the great master…. A… haha…. Who is dead… We are all dead… must serve…. Master….” On and on the man mumbled and rambled, one moment laughing, the next crying, but always looking to his master.

“Good…” the shade hissed, “you are perfect for my needs, now listen to me very carefully.”

* * *

Parish arrived back at the station and made his way to the sheriff’s office. Noah waved him in and he quickly came in and sat down. “Parish, I know that you are having difficulties with what you're, well… hellhound instincts tell you to do and what your duties here are.”

“Sheriff, I’m sorry… if you need me to resign because I can’t give you my 100%, then I will.” Jordan said looking down sadly.

“Parish! What the hell are you talking about? Don’t go putting words in my mouth deputy,” Noah said while giving his deputy an annoyed look. “What I was trying to tell you deputy is that I have a compromise for you. I am putting you on a very special assignment. Completely undercover and what you will be doing lines up with your hellhound duties. In a nutshell, I want you and your mate to protect my son and his pack 24/7. You can’t do that if you’re here.”

Jordan looked at the sheriff in astonishment, “are you, serious sir?”

“Oh, course I’m serious Parish. My son is the most important thing in the world to me and right now he might also be the only thing that can save the world, so this assignment is equally important.” Noah said with a fond grin directed at his deputy.

“I… I don’t know what to say, sheriff. But... thank you and we won’t let you down.” Jordan said with excitement. 

“Ok, we’ll get to your assignment. It’s effective immediately. You’re of course still getting paid and you’ll get extra hazard pay for being undercover. All I will need is semi-daily reports but we’ll work that out later somehow. Now go, get out of here.” Noah clamped his hand on Parish’s shoulder and said, “I’m proud of you Jordan and I have faith in you.”

Jordan’s face flushed as he took in the compliment before nodding his thanks and making a quick getaway before the Sheriff. He went home, gathered some clothes and supplies and made his way to the loft where he figured he’d be joining his mate.


	16. Final Trials

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this has taken me so long to write. Between writer's block and holidays and family... it was hard to work on. But Here is the latest chapter. I hope you all enjoy and I plan to get the last few chapters out fairly quickly so stay tuned. Word of warning, there is some roughly violent stuff in this chapter.

It had been several hours since Harry had performed his location spell for the dark entity and the pack knew that they were racing against time to find this thing before it could find a new lair. The pack arrived at the park and they quickly spilled out of their cars. They had already decided how they would split up before they left the loft and so the moment they arrived, they silently went into action splitting up and beginning to search the park. 

An hour passed with none of the pack finding anything. There were no scents to follow or any traces of a hiding place that could be seen. The pack was getting frustrated and Derek sent out a message saying to meet back at the cars. As Isaac walked along reading the text, he tripped over something and fell. From his new vantage point on the ground, Isaac could see a chain-link fence almost completely concealed by thick vines in the trees. “Scott! Look at this!” Isaac called out as he scrambled back to his feet. 

Scott hurried over to his mate and they both began to search along the hidden fence until they reached a gate. There was no lock and it was left open which made them both eye each other nervously. Isaac quickly sent a text back to the pack that they found something and they both walked a safe distance away to wait for the pack. 

As soon as the pack arrived Isaac whispered, “It’s over there, see the chain-link fence.” 

Derek led the way into the vine-covered opening cautiously and began looking around. “There’s been someone here recently and I can faintly smell blood,” he whispered to the pack before going deeper into the deep brush. It only took Derek a few moments to find it, barely accessible under the vines and fallen tree limbs, an old service entrance to the sewer system. It looked like it had been long forgotten by Beacon Hills except for the disturbed ground leading to the entrance. Derek whispered to Scott and Isaac, “This is definitely it. Everyone be careful, use all your senses.” 

Derek and Scott went down first as silently as they could and soon gave the all-clear for the rest of the pack to descend after a few moments. Isaac, Stiles, Theo, Liam, Jordan, Halwyn, and Harry all descended the ladder into the underground of Beacon Hills. The rest of the pack stayed up top as a lookout, while Billy and Alex circled around the parameter. 

The smell was almost unbearable, especially to the wolves, beyond the normal sewer smell there was an undeniable putrid smell of death and decay. Harry had to brace himself to not vomit but managed to keep it together. They began to slowly work their way along the tunnels following the ever-increasing stench of death until they reached a large chamber. As Harry walked into the chamber, he staggered from the residual dark energy. Harry suddenly felt like he’d been punched in the stomach and fell to his knees and began to retch. Thomas was quickly at Harry’s side, “Harry! Are you ok?” 

“I’m fine,” Harry sputtered as he tried to stop dry heaving. “It’s... the magic here... it's bad... super...” but before he could finish another wave of nausea overtook him. 

“Thomas, get him out of here. I think we’re too late anyway.” Derek said with an angry scowl on his face. “We'll keep looking, but get him out of here.”

Stiles wasn’t fairing much better, his own instincts to bring balance began to kick in as his body began to glow with power as rage and furry consumed him. “This is wrong! This is just so wrong! We have to stop this thing!” Stiles spat out as he trembled in anger. 

“We will Stiles. If it’s the last thing we do!” Derek replied with a snarl. 

The sound of Liam vomiting from down another tunnel caught their attention and the pack made their way towards the noise. Liam had stumbled upon where the body of the girl had been just thrown to rot. Liam turned away and began trying to move away from the sight as angry tears fell down his face. 

Derek growled when he saw the girl's body and quickly said, “Come on, let’s get out of here. We’re too late.” 

They all stumbled out the sewer entrance and moved away to get fresh air. Stiles gowned in frustration as he exclaimed, “Damnit!” It’s too late, he’s moved and now we’ll never find him!” Then he pulled out his phone to call his dad, to give him the news about the girl’s body. 

“Ok, this is what we’re going to do!” Derek said sternly to the entire pack. I want each group to search out from this point. Anything that came from down there is going to have some smell. See if we can find it before the trail gets cold. But no heroics, if you find anything, move back and text us. Be careful and you’ve got an hour then we’re meeting back up at the loft. OK!” He received nods of agreement and the pack took off in their respective groups of two or three to do a final search. 

  


* * *

A couple of hours later, the pack gathered back at the loft, looking dejected, having found nothing. Derek let the pack get settled before saying, “look, guys, I know you hoped we could destroy this thing tonight, but we will just have to keep trying. Stay vigilant. Does anyone have any ideas on what to do next?” 

Harry came forward looking grave and spoke, “I hate to do this to you guys, but I have to get back to Chicago. I need to talk to my people and let them know what’s going on. It might take the whole white council to take this thing down.” 

“No you can’t go!” Stiles said in frustration. “We need you here Harry!” 

“I know kid, but I got to do this. We need all the help we can get, and I’ll be back.” Harry said as he put his hand on Stiles' shoulder trying to conform him. “Just keep practicing. You can do this. You know how to go to the Summer court, train with them every day.” Stiles nodded in understanding though he wasn’t happy that his new friend and mentor was leaving. 

“I can stay and help them, Harry,” Thomas said as he looked at this brother’s surprised face. 

“Thomas! Are you sure?” Harry asked. 

“Yes, absolutely. I am strong in a fight. You go get reinforcements and I’ll help around here.” Thomas said in a determined tone. 

“Ok brother. How about you guys?” Harry asked Billy and Alex. 

“I’d like to stay but I need to get back. Maybe we can all come back to help. I just really need to get back home for a bit,” Billy replied. 

“Ok, well I think we need to go now. Then I will be back as soon as I can. You guys stay safe and call me if you need me sooner than later.” Harry said to the pack as he gathered up his things. 

The pack watched Harry and the two alphas exit the loft and again everyone was left feeling lost and dejected. 

“Everyone, go home and get some sleep.” Derek finally said. “It’s been a long frustrating day and tomorrows the full moon, so we will all go running and blow off some steam.” 

Derek and Stiles watched as their pack left one by one. “Come on babe, let's get some rest,” Derek said to Stiles with a worried look. 

Stiles nodded at Derek and turned back to Thomas, “thanks for staying man. Get some rest.” Thomas just nodded and grinned back at Stiles with an equally worried look. 

  


* * *

Stiles woke up feeling really antsy the next morning and had received the, ‘It’s just the full moon,’ answer from Derek, but he knew it was more than that, but he didn’t argue. They all managed to get to school and labored through their day, but as soon as class was over, they all began making their way to the loft. Stiles had felt his inner wolf trying to get free all day long and it had been very distracting, but he didn’t think that it was as bad for him as it had been for Scott. 

Finally, the time came, and Derek announced, “Ok, let's go. Let’s try to stay somewhat together. No running off alone. Run as a pack. Most of all, have fun and stay safe.” The pack filed outside, and they all began running off into the woods. As soon as they were out of sight of civilization, they all allowed themselves to shift and took off running with their werewolf speed through the preserve. 

Derek and Stiles ran side by side and they could each feel the other’s exhilaration and excitement. The stress of the previous day seemed to fall away from Stiles as he embraced his inner wolf while just running free. All of his normal anxiety and racing thoughts also seemed to melt away. Now there was the clarity of only the pack and of running. Nothing else mattered. It was pure joy and freedom. He looked to his mate who looked as blissfully happy as he was, and he laughed out loud in pure joy. 

As they entered a clearing, Derek tackled him to the ground and was on top of him pinning him down. Derek’s tongue beginning to lap at his neck. Stiles laughed, “Derek!” but didn’t resist his mate’s lust. He moaned and growled as he felt Derek’s fangs glide across his skin accompanied by his hot breath. “Take me right here big guy!” Stiles moaned as he offered his neck in submission. 

Derek wasted no time and began to practically rip off his clothes along with Stiles clothes. Soon he was pressing his hard cock against his mate’s hole while his mouth locked onto Stiles. Quickly Derek moved down Stiles' body, stopping to scent his mate’s crotch and take a quick taste of his cock before his mouth moved to Stiles hole. Derek wanted to fuck his mate so badly. He needed to be inside him on his first full moon, out in nature. He worked feverously getting Stiles hole wet and lubricated with his spit while he enjoyed listening to his mate’s filthy comments and moans. 

“Fuck me hard, Der. Take my hole, breed me. Come of please, fuck me Der.” Stiles begged as he needed to mate as hard as Derek did. His instincts telling him this was the right time and place. 

Derek moaned as he began to press himself into Stiles tight hole. Slowly, inch by inch he moved deeper until he was fully lodged in his mate’s eager hole. “Fuck Stiles you are so tight. I’m gonna fuck you so hard.” 

“Fuck yeah baby, take my ass. Give it to me,” Stiles growled. 

Derek began to thrust into Stiles with wild uninhibited thrusts. Thrusts that would have broken the human Stiles before, but now, he could take it. In fact, Stiles loved it hard and rough from his mate. He shifted completely and was now moaning and growling loudly, not caring that the pack would hear them. He wanted them to know that his mate was taking him. It filled him with pride that he was chosen to be Derek’s mate. 

They were both sweating like crazy and the combined scents pf sweat and lust only drove their passion and lust. Before Derek knew what was happening, Stiles flipped him over and was now straddling him, riding his cock. Derek began to buck up into his mate and Stiles rode him like a prize bull. Derek had never seen Stiles so wild before and he loved it and it wasn’t long before he felt his orgasm getting closer. Derek reached up and began to pump Stiles cock as he rode his mates’ cock for all it was worth. “I’m gonna cum baby, so close…” Derek moaned. 

“Cum for me baby, I want your alpha seed inside me!” Stiles cried out as he increased his speed, even more, trying to milk Derek’s cock. 

Derek howled in pleasure as he released his seed into his mate. His knot now firmly locking them together while his cock shot jet after jet of his hot cum deep inside. Stiles' own release ripped through him and with his own howl he shot all over Derek’s chest and face coving him with his seed. After Stiles caught his breath he looked down at Derek’s cum covered torso and grinned as he began to run his fingers through his cum and smear it all over Derek’s chest. Then he brought his fingers up to Derek’s mouth for his mate to hungrily lick his fingers clean. 

Other similar howls could be heard nearby as others of the pack had obviously had the same idea and were also climaxing. Stiles was already getting hard again as Derek’s knot pressed firmly on his prostate. He moaned as he rocked back and forth enjoying the feel of Derek’s hard cock and knot along with all his cum firmly trapped inside. He began to stroke himself furiously wanted to cum again. Derek just smiled up at his mate and said, “that's it, baby, enjoy me, get off again for me.” 

Scott and Isaac came sauntering up to them and grinned at their alpha pair. They exchanged glances with each other and pulled out their cocks again and started jacking off over Derek and Stiles. “That’s it guys, cum over your alpha’s,” Stiles moaned as he watched Isaac and Scott pump their cocks. Soon all three blew their loads and now Derek was really covered in cum and he looked very pleased. 

Stiles was finally able to pull off of Derek’s knot and he and Isaac and Scott all got down and started licking Derek clean. Occasionally, they would kiss him and share the cum with him or each other. They heard another set of howls and Scott said with a laugh, “that was Liam and Theo.” 

After they put themselves back together, they continued their run enjoying a good night with the pack now unbridled by their mating instincts. Eventually, the pull of the moon began to fade and the spent wolves made their way back to the loft and all cuddled up together to sleep. 

  


* * *

The pack stayed busy taking finals all the following week and Stiles had very reluctantly taken a break in training to finish school for the year. The only thing he continued to do was spend at least an hour meditating at the Nemeton each day. 

They met up at the loft after they were dismissed from school for the year and Derek had a spread of snacks and pizza laid out for them when they arrived. After the pack got settled Derek stood up and spoke to his pack, “I want everyone to have an evening of fun and relaxation. It's been a rough couple of months and we still have a lot to face. I’m very proud of each and every one of you and I know I’m asking you to put yourselves at risk, so thank you. Tomorrow we will be back to training so be ready bright and early, but tonight have fun and relax.” 

They spent the rest of the evening eating and playing games while enjoying each other's company, each of them knowing that tomorrow they would be back to trying to stop a terrible evil from destroying their world. 

  


* * *

Bright and early Derek got up and started waking up his sleeping pack. Stiles and Isaac worked in the kitchen making a quick breakfast for everyone and after they all finished eating Derek announced, “Ok guys, we are going to all head out to the preserve and train, with the exception of Stiles who is going to the Nevernever to train. Once he gets back, we are going to run him through what we learned today.” They all quickly followed Derek out to the preserve and watched in amazement as Stiles opened a way into the Nevernever. “Have fun guys,” Stiles said as he waved before stepping through. With a snap, the doorway closed. 

After watching his mate vanish into the Nevernever Derek began to speak to the pack. “We are going to play a little game called defend the human. We are going to divide up into two teams. “Group one will be me, Parish, Liam, Isaac, and Aiden. Group two will be Ethan, Halwyn, Scott, Theo, and Jackson. I’ve got red and blue bandanas for you to put around your necks to signify each team. I want you to consider your opponent an enemy pack who is trying to capture your human ally. Your human allies will also be observing you for errors in judgment or timing. They will be taking notes on everyone’s abilities and the feedback will be very important to each of you is better. Each group will have to decide how to go about both defending and advancing on each other's locations. Remember the goal is to get to the opposite human to capture them without losing your own human. Any questions?” 

After a few minutes of silence from the pack Derek assumed everyone understood and said, “OK both Lydia and Danny already know where each groups camp will be, so each of you escorts your group to their location. Once you’re there you will get 15 minutes to come up with a plan, Danny and Lydia will text each other so we all know when to begin. Also, Scott and I will not be functioning as alpha in this exercise. We will all have to come up with a plan as equal pack members.” 

Both Lydia and Danny gathered up their respective groups and began to lead them in opposite directions towards their starting points. 

  


* * *

In the Nevernever, Stiles was greeted by Fix warmly, “Right this way, we are going to work on combat tactics today.” 

“What? I mean, I train all the time for combat with my pack. Shouldn’t I be learning to use my magic abilities?” Stiles asked in confusion. 

“That is true Stiles, but there is a difference between how werewolves fight and how warriors fight. If anything, you need to know both to help you as a wolf and as a spell caster. It will give you more understanding and options,” replied Fix confidently. 

“Well ok, if you say so. Let’s get started.” Stiles answered quickly before beginning to wolf out. 

“Oh no. No wolf today. You will fight like a human. You must understand how to fight as a human. Your wolf abilities will only enhance this in speed and strength, but like anything else it takes practice.” Fix saw the conflicted look on Stiles' face and added, “plus no one's magic is infinite, if you run out of juice, you will have to fight by any means necessary, and I know there are ways to keep a wolf from transforming. So, we prepare for all contingencies.” 

Stiles couldn’t find fault with his logic and smiled, “Ok boss, let’s get started, but I am just as likely to cut my own head off with a sword as kill my opponent.” 

They spent many hours going through combat stances and balance exercises before moving on to actual combat moves. The training was rigorous and fortunately for both Stiles and Fix, the blades were enchanted to be non-lethal. By the end of the day though Stiles and Fix were both covered in bruises. 

“Fortunately, we will both heal very quickly,” Fix said as he rubbed his shoulder while escorting Stiles back into the main hall. Stiles just nodded with a pained grin. “I want you to take this sword and practice at least a few hours every day. Maybe add it to your training with the pack. Have them come to you.” 

“Ok, will do boss.” Stiles said as he opened the way back to Beacon Hills. 

“Tomorrow you will work with Lily. Be well-rested,” Fix said as he watched Stiles nod in agreement and step through the way. 

  


* * *

The pack were on their ninth run through the exercise and both Lydia and Danny had lots of notes compiled for the pack to review. Stiles came walking up looking as exhausted as the rest of his pack and ran straight for Derek who pulled him into his arms immediately. “I think we are done for today guys. Good work today. Meet back at the loft first thing in the morning. Bright and early.” 

The pack dispersed with only a few grumbles and Derek and Stiles began to make their way back to the loft with Scott and Isaac trailing close behind, whiles Stiles told Derek all about his day of weapons training. 

The pack spent the next week training and patrolling Beacon Hills and much to their frustration, found nothing. All in all, it was quite in Beacon Hills and Derek thought to himself, ‘It is too quiet!’ 

  


* * *

Harry arrived back in Chicago and was greeted by a very happy giant dog, named Mouse, who bowled him over the moment he stepped into Murphy’s house to pick him up. Mouse, was of course much more than just a dog since he was a powerful temple dog that had come into Harry’s life many years ago. After finally pulling himself up from Mouse's clutches, he got up and began to explain the situation to Murphy. “Murph, I need you to gather the troops here. We need all the help we can get. If we don’t win this battle...” Harry hesitated but then finished. “Murph, if we don’t win this, it's all over. Our world, the Fae world... hell... reality as we know it. It will just be over.” 

Murphy looked stunned for a moment, then answered with no hesitation. “You can count me in, Dresden. I’ll talk to the Alliance.” 

“Thanks, Murph. Look. I gotta run. I have to convince the meat-head white council that they need to pull themselves away from whatever they think is so important to well, save the world.” Harry grimaced. 

“You can do it, Harry. With or without them. I have faith in you!” Murphy said as she looked sincerely into his eyes, just narrowing avoiding a soul gaze before turning her gaze away. 

  


* * *

Harry arrived at the white council and was met by his grandfather Ebenezer, “Hoss, it's good to see you. What brings you to the white council?”

“I wish I had good news. This is bad. Real bad. I need to talk to the whole council!” Harry said grimly while Ebenezer listened. 

“Now hoss, why don’t you give me the quick cliff notes version. I need something to go on before I call an emergency meeting of the council,” Ebenezer said darkly. Harry quickly gave him the highlights and watched as Ebenezer's face darkened. “Ok, hoss, you’ve convinced me. I will send out the call.” 

“Thank you! Ebenezer. Look. I need to go to Demonreach, check on things there while we wait.” Harry said. 

Ebenezer looked at Harry with worry in his eyes, “I’ll come with you.” 

  


* * *

Once Harry and Ebenezer reached Demonreach, Harry led them quickly to the entity prison deep in the cave. “I’ve got a theory, and I want to check it out.” Then he calls out to the spirit protector of the Island, “Demonreach! I need your help!” 

“I am here.” Demonreach speaks from the walls of the cave. 

“There is a terrible entity loose in our world and I want to find out if there is anything like it here. I haven’t seen it but I know what it feels like magically.” Harry explained to Demonreach. 

“Words are useless... wizard... Open your mind to me so that I may know what you know.” Demonreach hissed from the walls of the cave. Harry stopped, closed his eyes and opened his mind to the guardian of the island. He felt a twang of pain as the connection formed before feeling completely connected to the island. He was now every tree, every rock, and he felt enormous. Then as quickly as it started, it ended and Harry was left panting breathlessly and feeling incredibly small again. 

The voice of Demonreach echoed from ahead of them saying, “this way, wizards.” 

They followed the voice of the island as it led them deep into the prison, past things that made Harry’s hair stand on end just passing 10 feet from. Finally, in an area that Harry didn’t remember ever seeing before, he saw a giant red crystal all by itself in its own chamber of the cave. As he walked into the chamber, Demonreach called out, “stop wizard, do not approach any closer.” 

Harry stopped and gave Ebenezer a worried look. Ebenezer whispered, “Harry, reach out slowly but not for too long. Be careful. I’ll provide some mental protection for you. On the count of three.” Harry nodded in agreement. “One... Two... Three...” 

Harry reached out with just the smallest tendril of his consciousness and magic towards the crystal. What he felt was unlike anything he’d ever felt before. He had faced things that had made his skin crawl, things that had made him vomit, things that had at the time felt like the evilest thing possible. But now Harry wavered, his stomach tightening as his mind screamed in pain as it was pierced with such hatred and malice that it sent him to his knees. He couldn’t hear Ebenezer yelled at him to stop. The pain was beyond unbearable and then there was blackness. 

  


* * *

Harry woke in a panic and had no idea where he was for a moment, then he heard a familiar voice, “Welcome back Hoss. You had me worried. We’re back at the white council chambers in my office. What did you see Hoss?” 

“That thing is one of them and if it is that powerful inside its prison,” Harry answered grimly. 

“Well they are ready for you. Are you ok to face the council?” Ebenezer asked. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Let’s get this over with,” said Harry as he pulled himself up off the old couch in his grandfather's office. 

They made their way to the grand hall where the entire white council sat looking annoyed and sour-faced. 

“Ebenezer! I trust you have a good reason to have called this emergency session!” spoke a particularly sour-faced woman. 

Harry just managed to not make a snippy come back to the woman and instead ignored her comments and began retelling the events of the last few weeks, including the part about a new mantle of balance. “Are you meaning to tell us that there is a mantle of power that ‘We’ are unaware of. That in all the centuries of the white council, no one has even heard of or seem an entity with this mantle,” the woman scoffed as she turned to another wizard with a chuckle. 

Before Harry could reply with a heavy blast of sarcasm, a way opened up in the center of the council chambers. The council members all stood and readied themselves as they watched the graceful and majestic form of Mab, The Queen of Air and Darkness, step into the chambers along with Lily the Summer Lady and a spotty teenager. 

”Queen Mab and Lady of Summer, to what do we owe this visit?” said Ebenezer as politely as he could. 

Mab looked around the room glaring at the council before she spoke, “Am I to understand that you doubt the word of my night? Who by all of my reckoning as never been dishonest with this council! Can you say the same.” Before any wizard could answer she continued, “Lily my dear, tell the council about our guest.” 

“Greetings noble council, I will be brief. Everything the knight of winter has said is true. This is Stiles Stilinski, our mantle of balance. You have never heard of it is recorded time because it has never been necessary to activate it. It is the last resort for us.” 

“Pleased to meet you.” Stiles replied nervously. The council remained silent, but their grave faces showed that they were now taking this matter very seriously. 

“Both Summer and Winter stand in solidarity against this foe, for all of reality is threatened. We need your help if we are to have any chance.” Lily eloquently pleaded with the white council. 

“Hey kid, good to see you,” said Harry with a smile towards Stiles. 

“I wouldn’t miss it and well I figured you’d need help convincing this lot.” Stiles replied with a grin. 

Mab again spoke in a commanding voice, “Deliberate amongst yourselves but make a decision quickly, I am not leaving without your answer!” then she turned her cold gaze towards Harry. “Sir knight.” 

“Mab.” Harry said simply. “So why was your kitty watching me? I’m hurt! You don’t trust me?” 

Mab chuckled almost inaudibly, “Sir knight. Why would I ever trust you? Or you me, for that matter? Yes, yes, well, Sith was spying on you. I thought you up to something nefarious, but instead, I realized what was happening in your world as soon as set foot there. I immediately called for an audience with Summer and well... here we are, all working together like a... ‘happy’ kingdom.” Mab practically hissed. 

Harry got a mischievous look on his face, “You know Mab, Winter could learn a lot from Summer. Like how to not be a raging...” 

“Stop your words right there! Sir knight! I would not like to eviscerate you in front of your precious council. For one thing, they would enjoy it too much.” Harry could only chuckle as he smiled back at Mab, but he decided to keep his mouth shut. Something he was slowly learning to do over the years. 

It didn’t take long for the council to arrive at a decision. The sour-faced woman stood up and announced, “We of the white council have decided to provide aid to the courts of the Nevernever to fight this entity which has invaded our world. Do we have a plan, Mr. Dresden?" 

  


* * *

With a snap a way opened up in the loft and Stiles hurried through. “Derek!” 

“I’m in hear babe!” Derek answered from the kitchen. “How did it go?” 

“They agreed to help. They are working on their plans. I just. I felt like I needed to be back here. I think somethings wrong.” Stiles said with a worried look on his face. 

“I’ll call in the pack, just in case,” Derek answered. “Why don’t you meditate, maybe you can sense something. 

Stiles nodded, “I’ll be up on the roof doing just that.” 

  


* * *

The new trawl had done well for his dark lord. Had retrieved all the items that his master needed to create his new and stronger magic circle. Now his master needed a victim and he knew he could not fail his master. Failure meant pain, so much pain, and he didn’t like pain. Slowly he ambled through the industrial district pushing his junk-filled shopping cart. The occasional car would drive by completely ignoring him as most people always did. How convenient for him he thought, 'they won’t see the boy in the basket.’ 

The boy squirmed and tried to cry out through his gag, but no one heard him. The boy's heart pounded in his chest as he wondered what was going to happen to him. He was also angry. Angry at himself for sneaking out of the house to go hang out with the older kids. Just so he could be cool. If he had just stayed home like a good kid; he wouldn’t be here. 

The trawl reached the empty warehouse and pushed open the rusty old door and quickly pushed the cart inside before shutting the door again. “Master! Master! I have done as you asked!” he exclaimed with pride in his voice. 

A voice boomed throughout the warehouse which sounded like razor blades scraping along a chalkboard, “You have done well my servant. Bring him to me and then go keep watch.” 

The trawl wheeled the cart down the small corridor past empty trashed offices to the large open warehouse where an intricate circle had been set up. Standing outside the parameter of the circle was a partially formed being sounded by a mist of darkness that swirled about its form. “Leave it there, and go,” It hissed. The trawl did as commanded and departed to go keep watch. 

With a flick of its boney hand, the boy was pulled out of the cart and his bindings flew away. The boy tried to scream but found he had no voice. “You pathetic creature, you are mine. You shall help bring about my birth into this plane and it shall be my new kingdom, hahaha, that is until I consume you all.” The entity laughed manically. The boy wanted to cover his ears but he couldn’t move his arms. He was quickly suspended in the center of the circle. “Yes, this is a much better circle than the last, far more effective.” It began to speak a litany of words that the boy didn’t understand, but on some instinctive level, the boy knew they were words of pure evil. His skin crawled as he heard the words and then as the words stopped so did everything for the boy. 

The energy of the circle pulled the boy apart in an instant. The circle was now just a swirling mass of blood, organs, bones, and flesh. It had deconstructed the unfortunate boy. The dark entity flowed into the circle and began to slowly absorb every drop of blood. 

  


* * *

Lydia screamed as she sat up in bed. She had never seen anything so horrible, the image of the boy still blazing in her mind. With shaking hands, she fumbled for her phone and finally managed to dial Derek. 

“Lydia, what’s wrong?” Derek asked quickly. All he could hear was crying and incoherent babble from her. “Lydia we are on our way right now. Stay there and stay on the phone. STILES! Get up!” Derek through him the phone so he could keep talking to her. 

It didn’t take them long to get to Lydia’s. Mrs. Marten let them in and they rushed to Lydia's side. “Lydia, what happened? What did you see?” Stiles asked as he stroked her hair. 

“It’s happened again. It... killed a boy... Oh god.... it was so horrible...” she began to sob uncontrollably. 

“Mrs. Martin, can you give her something to knock her out. I think she just needs to sleep.” Derek said quickly to Lydia’s mom. 

“Yes, and thank you. This is the worst I’ve ever seen her affected by her visions. I want her here safe.” Mrs. Martin replied to Derek. 

“Lydia, do you have any idea where this happened?” Stiles asked with a look of concern. 

Lydia took a few deep breaths as she tried to look past the image of the boy in her memory, “It... it looks like he’s in a... warehouse. It’s old and looks abandoned. That’s all I know.” 

Stiles kissed her forehead, “good work Lyds, I’m so proud of you. Now you stay here and get some rest. We will find this thing and make it pay.” Stiles said as he looked Lydia in the eyes. She nodded through her tears and for once didn’t protest. 

  


* * *

The pack gathered at the loft and began looking at the map of Beacon Hills. Derek began to point out the warehouse districts one of which the loft itself was on the edge of. “This son-of-a-bitch might be right next to us for all we know,” Derek growled. “I want you to break into groups of two, and start searching both warehouse districts. Again, be careful. No heroics. You find something, you back off and call the pack. Got it. I mean it.” 

Stiles phone went off, “Hey dad, I was just about to call you.” 

“Don’t tell me! it's happened again!” the sheriff said quickly. 

“Yeah. How did you know?” Stiles asked. 

“A woman just called and said her eleven-year-old son was missing,” replied Noah. “She was hysterical with worry.” 

“Well dad, from what Lydia saw. There’s nothing left of him.” Stiles said as his voice wavered. 

“DAMN IT!” Noah yelled. Then after a long pause while he tried to collect himself he added, “You guys be careful. Find this thing Stiles and you destroy it! Make it pay for this!” 

“We will dad. I promise!” answered Stiles feeling equally angry. 

Be careful son. I guess we’ll... be... going through the motions of looking for the pore boy. If we come along anything suspicious, we’ll let you know.” 

“Ok dad, you be careful too. I love you.” said Stiles before hanging up. He thought about telling his dad about the new info they had, but then he decided that it was more dangerous for him to know. After standing up and taking a few calming breaths Stiles looked to the pack and said, “Ok let's go get this fucker!” 

  


* * *

The hellhounds had searched the industrial district that was further away and had smelled and sensed nothing. It has been hours and some of the pack had already gone back to the loft to eat and warm up. But neither of the hellhounds were cold, they could now sense the wrongness of this thing better than ever and were drawn back to the industrial park near the loft. 

They spent many more hours searching. But it felt like the entity was all around and not just in one place. Then they smelled the familiar scent of Stiles and Derek. “Come on guys. Well, look again tomorrow.” Stiles said to his hellhound protectors. 

“Damnit. I know it’s nearby. It’s everywhere.” Jordan said in frustration. 

“Yeah I know what you mean. I feel it too. Hey, at least we know about where to look. That’s more than we’ve had in the past.” Stiles said to the two hellhounds. 

“He’s right Jordan, we should rest. We’ll look again tomorrow,” Halwyn said to his mate. 

  


* * *

Over the next few days the pack searched and trained. Harry arrived back with the entire alpha pack this time. Also with him were Murphy, Kincaid, and a dozen other Alliance operatives from Chicago, including Marcone with several of his henchmen. Then Stiles saw the giant dog and immediately he lumbered for it. "Mouse! It is so good to meet you, big guy!" He petted and hugged the giant dog who seemed to be very happy at the attention.

Thomas ran up to Him and gave him a big hug and kiss, “I missed you brother.” There were a few muffled gasps, but neither Harry nor Thomas cared. 

“I missed you too, Thomas.” Harry smiled as he looking into his brother's eyes. Then after a few heartbeats, he pulled away from Thomas and turned to address the group. “The council is making preparations and will be here hopefully tomorrow. I kind of offered your place for them to stay Derek, I hope that’s ok.” 

Derek grinned at Harry in amusement, “Of course it’s fine Harry. I gave the whole first and second floors available.” 

“If what you guys are telling me is correct and this thing is nearby, that means that it knows where we are and it doesn't care, which also means that it is underestimating us, and right now, that is one of our few advantages,” Harry said. 

“I have a plan.” Stiles announced as everyone’s gaze quickly turned to him. 

Derek looked at Stiles and nodded for him to continue. 

“Well none of you are going to like this, but here goes. So, you know how the Fae and their mantles of power are connected to their realm and thus connected to ours. The Mantles of Power aren’t separate things, they are part of our very reality. In a way you could look at the mantles and the queens as being connected to our reality. If something destroyed them, it would destroy our reality. Now, apply that logic to this invading entity. It is not just a singular entity invading our reality. It is an entire plane of existence trying to invade our reality.” Stiles paused to let his words sink in. Slowly the faces of his pack and other guests began to grow grim. 

“Kid, if you are right! Then this thing is somehow connected to the outsiders.” Harry said quickly. 

“Your partially right Harry. The outsiders aren’t invading our world. They are trying to escape into it.” Stiles said in explanation. 

“Hell’s bells kid.” Harry swore as he sat down and put his head in his hands. 

“This thing eats entire planes of existence. It is currently eating the plane that the outsiders come from and as bad as they are this thing is so much worse. I mean, these things are fleeing for their lives.” Stiles said gravely. 

“So, what is your plan, Stiles.” Derek said gruffly as he had a bad suspicion of what his mate was thinking. 

Stiles took a deep breath and said, “we have to attack this thing on two fronts. I need all of you here attacking it and keeping it busy. And if we can find it before it makes its final sacrifice, we might be able to just destroy it or at least weaken it, but if it kills again, then I have to do my plan. 

Derek’s growled, “And where will you be in all this?” 

“While you all are keeping it occupied here, I will be fighting my way through the outsiders to reach the gate. So that I can shut it once and for all.” Stiles said flatly. 

“Stiles, what good will that do? We don’t stand a chance without you here.” Scott said in a panicked voice. 

“No. I get it. He’s right. I know you guys aren’t gonna like this, but he’s right.” Harry said quickly. 

“Like hell he is,” Derek yelled, “he is not going to go off trying to do something that the Fae haven’t been able to do in centuries!” 

“It’s the only way, Derek. Look. This entity is a part of its realm. They are connected. If he can shut the gate, the connection to his realm will be severed, and the best-case scenario he’ll just turn to dust. Worst case he loses his god-like power and we can kill the fucker.” Harry put his hand on Derek’s shoulder, “Look if anyone has the ability to shut that gate, it will be Stiles. Derek, I think this is the only way.” 

Derek was screaming inside at the thought of his mate going off to fight this alone, “shouldn’t... someone go with him. I’ll go with him... Scott can...” but Derek’s words died on his tongue. He knew Scott wasn’t ready for this on his own, and he knew that it would be death for his pack without him. 

“We will go with him. We will protect him while he shuts the gate,” both Jordan and Halwyn said in unison. “It is our purpose.” 

Stiles speaks up, “thank you, guys. I will welcome your company.” He then moved in front of Derek and looked up into his watery blue eyes. “Babe, I have to do this. We have to do this. Even if we all die, if we stop this thing, the world can go on. But damn-it, I don’t plan on dying. I plan on moving into that gorgeous mansion you're building us and having many long years of happiness there with you. But right now, we have to do this.” 

Derek pressed his forehead to Stiles and said, “I know I can’t talk you out of this, all I can do is trust that you can do this and that you will come back to me. I love you more than my own life Stiles Stilinski. Never forget that.” He then kissed his mate deeply as tears fell down both their cheeks. After they both composed themselves Derek pulled away and said, “Ok guys, you know the drill, let's go find this bastard before it kills again. I don’t think it's going to take long this time. Find it! Now go!” 

  


* * *

With so many extra eyes and noses, the pack and extended pack all grouped up in three’s and fours and began searching the industrial district around the loft. Scott was with Liam and Ethan when he heard faintly the sound of a girl struggling. “Guys did you hear that! Let’s go!” 

They took off in the direction of the sound and soon came upon the new trawl dragging a now bound girl towards a warehouse. It was nestled back behind two other warehouses and Scott immediately realized they had missed it, every time they had searched. 

The pack descended upon the trawl and it was over in a moment, but before they could even turn to free the girl, the dark entity spoke with its spine-chilling voice. “You have eliminated my slave for me a bit early, but no matter. You will all die.” Then the thing reached out a bony hand with only partial muscles and tendons holding it together and a wave of energy was flung out towards the three wolves sending them flying hard into one of the other buildings. They all got up brushed themselves off and launched into action trying to work together to gain the upper hand against the shade. Scott darted back and forth in a frontal assault while Ethan and Liam managed to sneak back around so that they were approaching from both sides. 

The shade hit Scott with the force of his will and Scott stood like a brick wall. His eyes began to glow bright red as he held up against the power of this creature. Both Liam and Ethan rushed in to attack from both sides, their claws slashed deep into the creature, but it just laughed and spoke a single word of power. The sounds of it sent the three wolves crushed against the ground. The concrete began to crack and break under the force as their bodies continued to be pushed down. 

The shade laughed as it levitated the girl towards itself and took her inside. All the while she was screaming for help. The shade didn’t care anymore if anyone heard. It knew it was about to be the most powerful force on this plane. 

The three wolves felt more pain than any of them had ever endured as the force kept crushing them down into the ground. Bones began to snap under the pressure and soon each of them lost consciousness. 

  


* * *

Derek and the rest of the pack had all arrived back at the loft and they quickly realized that Scott’s group was missing, that’s when he felt it. The pain took Derek’s breath away as he went to his knees. Stiles too screamed in pain, “oh god… Scott… no….” 

The pain faded and the pack rushed out to find their fallen members. It didn’t take them long to find them and what they found terrified them. The three wolves were pushed at least three feet down into the ground. They knew they were still alive, but only barely. The worst part was that they could hear the screams of the girl inside. 

Derek quickly said in a growl, “it’s to late to save her. We help our pack and we live to fight another day.” 

Harry turned to Derek and said, “Thomas and I will stay here to watch it. You guys get them help.” 

“We’re staying too,” Billy said as he and the alphas undressed and began to shift into their wolf forms. 

Derek nodded and they began working to pull Scott, Liam, and Ethan up from the ground and quickly loaded them into their cars and took off towards the Deaton’s. 

By the time they arrived, the sheriff was already there. The pack brought in their wounded as soon as Deaton saw their state he gasped in horror, “I… Derek! I don’t know that I can save them! There is a limit to how much even a werewolf can regenerate.” 

Derek growled and broke a chair in his anger, “there has to be a way!” 

A glowing form passed by Derek and his anger seemed to melt away, “Quiet sour-wolf, it will all be ok.” The soothing voice spoke. 

Derek had to blink the tears from his eyes before he realized that it was Stiles. He watched in amazement as Stiles walked up to Scott’s barely alive body. Stiles reached out his hands towards Scott enveloping him in a fiery light. As the concerned pack watched, bones began to snap back in place and reknit themselves back together, flesh began to reform as bits of concrete and dirt were pushed out of Scott’s body. They could hear Stiles speaking words they didn’t understand under his breath and within moments Scott opened his eyes and took a gasping breath. 

“We found him... he got her... we have to save her... we have to...” Scott said before he realized that he was at Deaton’s clinic and was being lowered back down to the table. 

Isaac ran over to Scott and pulled him into his arms, “Oh my god Scott, I thought I lost you,” he sobbed as he held his mate. 

Stiles wasted no time repeating the process for both Liam and Ethan and as he finished with Ethan he simply collapsed into Derek’s arms. 

After Deaton checked the three wolves out and ordered them to go home and rest, the pack reconvened at the loft. Theo sat down on one of the large bean bags and held Liam in his arms. Isaac was holding Scott similarly on the couch and both Jackson and Danny were holding onto Ethan on the other couch. Stiles had regained consciousness on the ride back to the loft and Derek had him in his lap on his favorite recliner. They all just sat there in silence until they heard the elevator. 

Thomas and Harry came striding in looking glum. Oh my god, you boys are alive. I sure thought…. Well, I’m glad you're ok.” Harry said with a smile. 

Stiles got up and explained to everyone, “I was able to heal them like that because they were damaged by that thing. It doesn’t belong here, it doesn’t belong in our time or space, any of it. Anything it does causes imbalance to time, reality, everything. So, it falls under my power to fix.” 

Harry patted Stiles on the shoulder in admiration, but then his demeanor shifted back to serious. “Look, outside guys.” The pack all directed their gaze to the large window of the loft. Beyond it, they could see a large unnatural storm cloud swirling nearby and fueling it was a beam of dark energy and lightning streaming up from the ground and they all knew exactly from where. 

“What do we do now?” Derek asked. 

Harry sighed, “well first we wait for the council. They should be here any minute. Then we’ll decide on a plan. Stiles, are you still doing your plan?” 

Derek turned with a terrified look to his mate but didn’t say anything. “Yes, I am!” Stiles said with certainty in his voice. 

“Ok then the rest of us need to make a smart plan to keep this thing occupied. Remember we’re not really trying to take it down, just keep it distracted. 

Harry’s phone buzzed telling him the council was ready. “Stiles could you open a way for them from the council chambers?” 

“Sure. Everyone move back!” Stiles said as he began to focus his power. His hands reached out and almost effortless he ripped a hole between the worlds. “I suggest you all come through quickly. The Nevernever is in flux, I could lose this at any moment.” 

With that the white council rushed into the loft and with a snap the way slammed shut. Harry spoke and said, “members of the white council, may I present Derek Hale, the esteemed alpha of the new Hale pack here in Beacon Hills. After a good twenty minutes were spent on introductions and general pleasantries before the now sizable group decided to get down to business. It took them a good hour and a half to agree upon a plan. The wizards would all do what they could to stop the entity from attacking while the werewolves do quick careful attacks. The mercenaries would try to take shots at it, if nothing more than to damage and distract it. 

They were all preparing to go when Stiles spoke up, “wait! Someone’s trying to open a way.” Everyone stood at the ready for a fight as a very unstable way opened before them. Queen Mab quickly stepped through just a second before the way slammed shut behind her and for once she actually looked a bit frazzled. 

“What are you all staring at. I am here to… help…” Mab choked out. 

“Well, well, we’ll, you do care about us Mab,” Harry said sarcastically. 

“Make no mistake, if it were possible to rid ourselves of your pesky mortal plane without destroying my own, I would do so in an instant, but it seems our fates are intertwined. I am here to fight with my knight to save my realm. 

Harry whispered to Stiles, “she just can’t bare the thought of losing such an interesting knight.” 

Mab rolled her eyes in contempt, “oh please, I have a dozen potential replacements for you already picked out.” She grinned wickedly as she scanned the room, “and several of them are in this room.” 

Derek lunged at her and bared his fangs in her face, to which she seemed completely unphased and simply smiled a wicked grin, “I could use a strong virile alpha wolf of your caliber in my employ. If something unfortunate happens to my current knight.” 

“I would never serve you and neither would any of my pack. If you’re here to help then help, otherwise piss off.” Derek growled in anger. 

Mab’s face turned to a cold icy expression, “Careful… wolf… lest you end up a rug in my palace. I have gutted creatures for far less insolence.” Mab snarled back. 

“Enough!” Ebenezer yelled with a powerful voice carrying power and authority. Harry was even sure he saw Mab flinch just slightly. “We are going now! We don’t have time for a pissing contest! Now get your shit together and let’s move out!” 

Mab faced Ebenezer with a cold disdainful expression but began to follow the group out of the loft. 

Stiles kissed Derek passionately, “I have faith in you and our pack. We will all make it through this Der.” 

Derek nodded, “I love you! I know you can do this.” Stiles pulled away, turned away from his pack with teary eyes, opened a way and he and the two hellhounds jumped through. 


	17. Final Stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, here is the next chapter and the Final battle for the Hale pack. This chapter ended up being really long so I have split it into 2 chapters. So here is the first half and hopefully the next will be out next week. Then after that there will just be one final chapter and this very long saga will be finished. Hope you all enjoy it.

Derek led his pack along with the wizards, the alphas, and Queen Mab herself towards the warehouse where a dark vortex of energy could be seen pulsating as it shot up into the sky. Around this energy vortex, a storm was spinning overhead as it slowly got larger and larger. 

The first thing they noticed as they approached was that the warehouse was gone as if the surge of energy the shade had created had ripped it apart. Pieces of its ruble could be seen scattered all around the area. Derek thought for a moment and then asked, “Harry! Can we use this to our advantage?” 

Harry looked from Derek to his fellow wizards, “Maybe so,” Harry said with a nod towards Derek. “I say we fan out and surround him now that the building itself isn’t an obstacle. Hit him with all we have as a unified front. He can’t fight us all at once.” 

Ebeneezer nodded in agreement, “I think it’s a good plan, other than we’ll have less cover, and it doesn’t change the rest of our plan. Just be careful not to hit our allies.” 

Derek cringed at the thought of getting hit by accidental magic attacks, but it was a risk he and his pack were willing to take to save the world. “OK then, let’s do this!” he said in a voice filled with determination. 

The wizards began to move around the parameter accompanied by members of the Hale pack and Thomas. Mouse and the alpha pack had their quadrant of attack since Mouse could deal out his own kind of holy magic damage. He growled low in his throat as he stood looking upon the dark shade. Then he surged forward and wrapped his mighty jaws around the Shade's leg. The entity at first didn’t react, but as Mouse began to surge with brilliant purifying energy, the entity screamed and kicked Mouse away. The alphas attached and began to dart at it, taking bites. 

The wizards meanwhile began to cast as one. Beams of fire, ice, lightning, and one particularly nasty looking dark beam from Ebeneezer all converged upon the shade. 

“Arrrrrrr….” The shade screamed, “fools, I shall feast upon your blood and grind your bones to dust!” 

“Yeah, yeah, we’ve heard that before!” Yelled Harry back as intense ice energy flowed from his hand with all the power of his winter mantle. 

The energy vortex began to become unstable and flicker, “NO! Screamed the shade as he began summoning power between his claw-like hands. 

Murphy, Kincaid, and Chris Argent all watched from nearby rooftops. Chris had supplied them with the most leather supernatural killing ammo known to man and they all lined up their sniper rifles and took their shots. The bullets were filled with a mixture of silver, aconite, along with some other choice herbs extracts and had even been rinsed in holy water for good measure. Each round tore into the shade and it staggered back. The Hale pack began to surge randomly towards it slashing at it before digging its claws. 

The shade screamed in rage and began to speak words that made everyone want to cover their ears. As it spoke the last word a wave of energy shot from its body and slamming into its attackers hurtling them back twenty to thirty feet. The shade spat curses and lifted its arms to resume its spell. The vortex began to reform.

  


* * *

  


Stiles and the hell-hounds arrived just behind the battle lines that had ragged for centuries before the great gate. He could see the host of winter fighting the Outsiders in a vicious battle to the death. The dead lay trodden underfoot and the stench of it lay thick in the air. Then suddenly a gust of wind picked up, carrying with it the dust of ground-up bone from the layers of the dead all around the gate. Stiles could see the beginnings of a storm forming above them and he knew they were running out of time. 

He began to glow with the full power of his mantle and spoke in a voice that was almost alien to himself as he addressed the armies before him. “Hear me Host of Winter! Today we shall shut the gate and end this battle! Today you shall have victory! Fight with all you’re might and strength, we shall have victory this day! Push the Outsiders back and I shall bring balance again to our realm. FIGHT!” 

The host of Winter responded with a mighty and frightening howl, “For Winter!” as they surged forward tearing into the Outsiders. 

The hell-hounds snarled and spoke as one, “We are with you master,” then to Stiles surprise, both hell-hounds began to change shape and in a matter of moments two huge and fierce hell-hounds stood on all four paws flanking Stiles. Their mouths drooled with molten saliva as they waited for their master to make the first move. 

“I’m glad you guys are on my side!” Stiles said with a quick chuckle sounding like himself before surging with his power and saying in a thunderous voice, “ATTACK!” 

  


* * *

  


The blast knocked out two of the wizards who had been thrown up against some concrete rubble, but the rest were able to get back up and rejoin the fight. Mab rushed forward and a huge icy sword appeared in her hand. The shade dropped its hands to defend itself and screeched with anger. The wizards began blasting it from all directions again while the wolves lunged clawing at the thing's body. They couldn’t tell if they were hurting it, but they knew they had to keep it busy. They had to give Stiles time to shut the gate. 

The shade seemed to only care about fighting Mab as if she were the only being it deemed remotely a threat. They slashed and tumbled in a ferocious fight which made it difficult for the wizards and the wolves to attack. Thomas joined Mab with his swords and the shade managed to send him flying back smashing him into a building across the street. Harry’s heart sank when he didn’t see his brother get up. “Thomas!” 

The shade then screamed in rage at Mab, “Bitch of air and darkness, I shall end your reign now!” as it attacked with all its power and summoned its own dark blade to counter her blows. The fight was vicious, and the Shade seemed to be an equal if not a match for Mab and with a scream of pain, she fell backward away from the battle, a huge slash across her chest. Harry heard Mab cry out which is something he had never heard from her before. This is the first time he’d ever seen her injured in the slightest. 

She stumbled backward away from the shade, blood pouring down her chest and Harry could see that her magic seemed to be failing. “Mab!” he cried out as he ran to his queen. 

“Focus on the battle, Sir Knight! I am not important! Winter...” Mab commanded before she slumped to the ground unconscious. Theo and Isaac grabbed her and pulled her away to safety before returning to the fight. 

Harry felt the deepest darkest parts of his mantle surge to life as he was filled with a blood lust for vengeance and the full power of the winter mantle burned thorough him. His queen had been harmed! Maybe killed! His body began to turn icy cold; frost covered his skin as he unleashed a ray of frost and ice, unlike anything he’d ever done before fueled now by all the anger and rage of Winter. 

The shade screeched in inhuman agony as it quickly became encased in ice. Harry continued to pore his icy rage into it causing he ice to get thicker and thicker around the creature. On he went poring power into it. He felt invincible and powerful. Why had he never given in before? He only barely heard Thomas’s weak voice saying, “Harry stop! Please! You’ll kill yourself!” 

The sliver of Harry that remained, struggled and fought to regain control. He knew what Thomas was talking about. If he didn’t stop it would be like giving his death-curse which would leave Harry quite dead. With a surge of will, he forced the mantle’s power back down and began to stagger backward. He turned to see Thomas moving though still badly injured. Relief flooded him and he ran to Thomas. “Oh, brother I thought I lost you.” He leaned down and kissed him deeply, letting Thomas drink in his lust, just enough so he could start healing. “You’ll get more later, I promise. Thank you for stopping me, Thomas.” Thomas just smiled up at Harry weakly before Harry reluctantly got up and returned to the fight. 

  


* * *

  


Just as quickly as the storm began forming over the gate, it dissipated, but Stiles wasn’t paying attention, he was incinerating every Outsider in his path. While his two hell-hounds equally tore into them, causing them to scream in agony as they burned to death from the Hell-hounds molten bites. 

The battle raged around them as they burned their way closer to the gate. He had to shut it and fast before his pack suffered and died. That thought made him blaze even hotter and brighter as he cut through the Outsiders like butter. 

“Winter!” Stiles called out with his booming voice. “Protect my flank. I must get to the gate!” The troops of winter began to reform along the trench of burned carnage that Stiles left in his wake. He’d have a lot to process once this was done, but he couldn’t be squeamish now. He knew it was a, kill or be killed, type of situation. 

The hordes of Outsiders howled in anger as they realized a new force was making their way to the gate and all their attention began to focus on Stiles group. They surged towards him and began to engulf them. Stiles and the hell-hounds tore through many of them with rapid speed, but they began to become overpowered. Stiles cried out in pain as one Outsider slashed into him with its claws, but even more painful than that was their combined psychic attacks which all began to focus on Stiles. He screamed as he fell to his knees. The hell-hounds could do nothing to help him other than try to protect him, but even they knew they were losing ground. 

Stiles fought to push them out of his mind, rage gripped him as he struggled against their hateful thoughts which pored despair and all manner of fell images into his mind. He thought back to the Nogitsune, and he trembled thinking to himself, ‘not again, I can’t do this again, no! No! No!’ He felt his power extinguish as he began to slump to the ground, curling up upon himself as he felt trapped inside his own mind. Then there was a sound, though Stiles could barely hear it. He reached out with his senses and finally he knew what it was. A surge of hope-filled him as he listened to the war cry of the summer court echoing across the battlefield. 

Lily and Fix charged towards them with hundreds of summer soldiers at their heels. The Outsiders howled in anger and frustration as the advancing front tore through them and managed to push them back away from Stiles and the hell-hounds. Lily ran to Stiles and cupped his face in her hands. “Stiles! Stiles! Listen to my voice! Come back, I’ll help you push them out. Come back!” 

Like waking up from a nightmare Stiles gasped, “Lily, oh my god thank you so much. I thought I... I thought I was lost!” 

“Now we must continue, the battle is far from over. You can do this; we are with you!” Lily said as she looked into his eyes. Stiles got up and brushed himself off. He took a deep breath and began to call upon his power which surged back to life in an instant. 

“Let us finish this!” he yelled as he lunged forward. 

  


* * *

  


Between the packs’ steady attacks and the wizards, the dark shade had been prevented from restoring his spell, but three of the alphas were now too injured to fight and had moved away. Liam and Isaac were not faring well either and had moved away to safety. 

Derek had needed to stop and stumbled backward as he felt his mate’s terror through their bond. He snarled in frustration and shook himself, ‘I have to go on for him, I love you Stiles!” he spoke to himself before unleashing a powerful alpha roar towards the shade. Scott immediately roared in reply and moved to stand by Derek’s side. The two of them charged at the shade slashing wildly at it causing the creature to stagger back. Sniper shots rang out and the shade flinched as the rounds again tore through its flesh. “Curse you! Mortal pestilence!” it spat as it reached its hand up and began to pull down lightning, which surged out from its body and hit everyone around it, throwing them all to the ground writhing in pain. 

“Such fragile things you all are. Now leave me be. I will kill you all soon enough,” the shade growled as it resumed casting its spell. The pack and wizards watched impotently as the vortex again formed and the sky began to darken. Soon the only light visible in the sky was coming from the streaks of lightning rippling around the sky in all directions. 

Derek moaned out through the pain, “Stiles, we have failed you,” then the world went black. 

  


* * *

  


The gate was so close to Stiles, but the Outsiders flooding in seemed to be endless. The thought of the old Star Trek episode where people were so numerous that they stood shoulder to shoulder in the entire world. He shook himself away from his random thoughts and looked up to see the storm forming again and now the beginnings of a vortex began to take shape over the gate. “Stiles, you have to close the gate now. We are out of time!” Lily yelled over the fray. 

“Cover me!” Stiles yelled. He lifted his arms and he reached out with his power towards the gate. He could feel it. His vision changed and now he could see it as more than just a physical gate, it was a tear in the fabric between realities. He began to glow hot and burn with his full power as he reached out to the tear. He began hot enough that only the hell-hounds could stay at his side. Even the Outsiders began to pull back away from his light as if it were hurting them. He began to walk forward no longer caring if Outsiders approached or not, they simply turned to ash as they entered his presence. Finally, he stood in the opening of the gate itself. His heat was now preventing any further Outsiders from entering, and for the first time in centuries, the battle began to turn in their favor. 

He could see the Outsiders raging and screaming from a safe distance inside the gate and Stiles began to expand his energy, until it filled the gate. He could feel the fabric of reality that was ours and he could feel the foreign reality biting and clawing at it like a ravenous animal. “There!” he spoke with a booming voice. “I understand!” 

He knew in that instance that the plane of reality fighting to enter the gate was not the plane of the Outsiders, but that of the dark shade, no it was more than that, it was the dark shade, reaching through to join with the portal rushing closer and closer above him. He knew it joined, that all would be lost. With new determination, Stiles felt his energy began to surge. He began to burn at it, forcing the shadow plane back. He could feel it screaming and pulling away from the opening. He could also feel the many spells of Fae magic bound on the gate that had been trying to shut it for centuries, but the dark energy was actually holding the doors open. Stiles' power was beginning to burn it away causing it to pull back like a wounded animal. 

Then with a loud slam that shook the entire Fae realm. The gate slammed shut! Stiles without a moment to even rejoice reached upwards with his power and unleashed it up into the vortex, incinerating it and with a final clap of thunder it and the storm were gone. A cheer went up from the host of both winter and summer as they surged forward to finish off the now stranded Outsiders. 

“Lily, I have to go. My pack!” Stiles said in a panic. 

“Go, go now. Finish this!” Lily said as she smiled brilliantly at Stiles. “And thank you for this.” 

Stiles ripped a way open and then quickly jumped through. 

  


* * *

  


Stiles arrived near the dark shade. It was standing looking up into the sky as it watched its portal burning away before its eyes. “No!” It screamed before turning its rage towards Stiles. “You shall suffer for this mortal.” 

“NO! You will suffer!” Stiles spoke so loudly the ground shook and the shade even took a step back. A beam of radiant light shot from Stiles and slammed into the shade. It screamed as its very being began to burn. The flesh began to burn away leaving only a dark mist again in its wake. Then Stiles saw Derek, unconscious floating towards the Shade. 

“I will kill him if you do not stop!” its horrific voice hissed. “It is your MATE! You will stop!” 

“Derek!” Stiles said as panic gripped him as he let his power falter. 

Then beams of energy from the remaining wizards slammed into the Shade and Derek fell to the ground. Harry yelled, “Stiles finish him, quickly!” 

Stiles burned again brightly, this thing had threatened his mate, his pack, his entire world, and reality. With a howl of pure alpha rage as he transformed into a full alpha werewolf form, his clothes ripping away and falling in tatters, Stiles sent a beam so hot and bright that the wizards began to rush away hiding their eyes. Scott ran forward and grabbed Derek to drug him away to safety. 

The shade screamed in agony as the ground around him and under Stiles began to turn molten from the heat until finally, Stiles felt the energy of the dark vaporize and was no more. It was gone. They had won. Then he realized that he was floating above the ground and he quickly flew backward away from the heat as he was beginning to feel it. He crumbled to the ground beside Derek, “Derek! Derek! Talk to me babe, are you ok!” Tears welled up in his eyes and he saw burns on Derek’s skin. Burned he’d inflicted with his blast. Then he looked at Scott who also looked pretty badly burned, including half of his hair had burned away. “Oh god Scott, I’m so sorry!” 

“Hey it's fine. You saved us all Stiles. You saved the world, and well... we’ll heal,” Scott said with a pained smile towards his best friend. 

  


* * *

  


Deaton, the Sheriff, and Melissa were waiting at the loft as everyone starting filing in and Melissa and Deaton started treating the injured. Luckily no-one needed the hospital, though Melissa was pretty sure that one of the wizards had a conclusion.

Derek woke up and pulled Stiles into his arms, then winced in pain from his burns, “Hey big guy, stop that, you’re gonna hurt yourself. You can maul me later,” Stiles spoke as he smiled at his mate. 

“You did it, Stiles! I’m so proud of you!” Derek said with pride gleaming on his half-burned face. 

Stiles blushed at the praise from Derek and tried to play it off, “Yes, yes, it was more of a group effort. Now you rest. I’ve to go check on everyone ok,” Stiles said as he kissed Derek’s lips and nuzzled their noses together. He then headed straight for his dad, who had the biggest smile on his face as he saw his son in one piece. 

“Stiles, You…“ Noah started to say. 

“Yes, I did it. I apparently saved the world, but I had a lot of help from a lot of good people,” he said with a smile. 

“I am so proud of you and I’m so glad you're ok.” Noah said as he pulled Stiles into his arms for a bear hug. 

Thomas and Harry came up to Stiles looking very pleased. “Well kiddo, you did good. The ah, council is ready to return, if you could, open a way for them.” Harry smirked as he said it. “Oh, and they would like to open relations with you and your pack. I think it’s a good thing. I mean we had good relations with the Hale pack before and I think it is high time we have it again.” Harry added. 

Stiles nodded, “they can reach us through our Emissary of course. Now I’m sure you’re ready to have them out of your hair,” Stiles said with a chuckle. 

“Hey, you said it not me.” Harry said with a grin. 

Stiles walked over to the gathered group of wizards. “It was an honor to meet you all. Thank you all for your help and for keeping my pack safe.” 

Ebeneezer smiled fondly at Stiles, “Thank you, Stiles. It was also an honor to meet you. What you have done for our world and for the Nevernever can’t be repaid. If you ever have need of, the White Council, you have but to ask, and we will be in touch.” 

Stiles reached out and shook Ebeneezer's hand firmly in thanks and then proceeded to open the way back to the council chambers. The wizards all nodded in thanks to Stiles as they passed through and soon enough, they were gone, and Stiles closed the way behind them. 

“Ok, they're gone, we can party now,” Stiles cried out with a smile.

Scott looked at him like he was crazy, “Stiles, can we postpone the party for a few days. I need to recovery-time dude. All I want to do right now is soak in an ice bath.” 

Stiles smiled at his friend, “Yeah, I guess we can do that.” 

  


* * *

  


Liam and Theo left to go back to Liam’s house. Aiden and Lydia mysteriously left together, though everyone had a feeling of what was going on. Ethan, Danny, and Jackson left soon after that. Peter and Chris Argent made their goodbyes as well as Deaton, the sheriff, and Melissa. 

Harry, Thomas, and the alphas all stayed in the apartment below Derek’s loft for the night, while Kincaid and Murphy insisted on getting their own room at a nearby hotel. Harry was pretty sure they were dating now, which he wasn’t sure how he felt about that, but it was her life. 

Stiles managed to help Derek up to bed while Isaac helped Scott up to their room and finally was able to get some sleep. 

The next day Harry, Thomas, the Alphas, Murphy, and Kincaid all returned to Chicago. Harry wanted to go check on Demonreach to check on his most dangerous prisoner there while the alphas just needed to get back to their lives. They made their goodbyes and considering how easily Stiles could open a way anywhere in the world, it wasn’t like they couldn’t visit any time. 

It was a week before Scott and Derek were completely healed up from their burns and Stiles was very relieved that there were no scars. Derek called Lydia and put her on party planning detail for Saturday. She had squealed so loudly over the phone that Stiles heard it downstairs and had to cover his ears. Derek was proud of his mate and his pack. They had grown together more than he ever thought possible and he wanted to celebrate in style and knew Lydia would pull off the best party. 


	18. Time to Celebrate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fun chapter and something that I have been looking forward to writing for such a long time. Plus the boys get into some good times. Now we just have one more chapter to go.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this. Licks your faces...

It was the day of the Hale pack party as Stiles was being driven somewhere, while blindfolded, in Derek’s car. “So, aren’t you going to give me a hint?” he said as he fidgeted in the leather seat of the Camaro. 

Derek just grinned at this mate, “No.! No hints. You have to wait.” Causing Stiles to grumble under his breath. 

The drive wasn’t very long but to Stiles, it felt like forever as his anticipation continued to drive him nuts. Soon the pavement gave way to gravel as he could hear the sound change and feel the car shift as the handling changed subtly. A tiny smile spread over Stiles' face, but he tried his best to act like he didn’t know where they were going, at least he hoped he knew where they were going. 

Soon enough the car came to a stop and Derek spoke, “Ok. Stay put. I will come to get you and guide you. No peaking!” he demanded. 

“Ok, ok... hurry up already, before I pee myself with excitement!” Stiles said playfully. 

Derek growled at the thought of Stiles peeing in his car and he hurried around to open the door and pull bodily pulled him out. 

Stiles squawked and his arms flailed spastically as he called out in surprise, “Hey... I wasn’t serious Derek,” but then laughed at his mate playfully. 

“I’m not taking any chances with you.” Derek said with a smirk on his face. “Now take my hand and walk with me. Just a few steps.” Stiles took Derek’s hand, and let him lead him along. He could feel the gravel turn to what felt like grass under his shoes and for a moment Stiles was unsure about where he was after all. Finally, Derek announced, “Ok baby, take off your blindfold!” 

Stiles quickly pulled off his blindfold and when he opened his eyes the sight before him, almost made him fall to his knees and he was suddenly glad that Derek had scooted up behind him and wrapped his strong arms around him. Stiles blinked a few times in disbelief as he beheld the new Hale mansion in all its glory. It was a huge two-story home. It wasn’t like the old Hale mansion that had been sort of Victorian in design. This house was in more of a country-style design and Stiles marveled at the nice covered porch that seemed to run the length of the house. He realized that they were standing in the grass in the front yard, just to the side of the stone path leading from a large circular driveway to the porch. 

Derek moved from behind Stiles and grabbed his hand, “Come on, let me show you,” he said with a huge smile on his face. Stiles was speechless and he allowed himself to be led up the stairs onto the spacious front porch. He noticed ceiling fans whirling slowly all along the porch in both directions and he could see chairs and tables set up in different spots, but before Stiles got lost daydreaming about sitting casually on the front porch, Derek opened the front door and ushered him into the main foyer of the house. The foyer was huge, and it seemed to run the length of the house Stiles thought because he could see large glass sliding doors at the far end and was pretty sure he could see pool out in the distance. 

Derek pulled him to the left through a double doorway and explained, “this is the formal living room, complete with fireplace.” It was a large room and Stiles immediately considered it larger than his living room and dining room combined in his dad’s house. Beautiful hardwood floors gleamed beneath his feet. “Furniture is ordered and will be arriving next week!” Derek said like an excited teenager. “I’m sure Lydia will help us decorate.” 

Stiles grinned at the thought of Lydia running around in decorating heaven. Then he was pulled back across the foyer into another equally grand room and Derek explained that this was the formal dining room and that it also connected to the kitchen on the opposite corner of the room, also complete with a large fireplace. An enormous wooden table made of thick darkly stained wood ran the length of the room. Ornate chairs lined the table and Stiles just gawked at it all and then managed to say, “I can’t believe this is our house!” 

“Yes, babe. This is our packhouse. Our home.” Derek said as he looked lovingly at Stiles. “Now come on, you haven’t seen anything yet.” 

“Derek, we could live in just these two rooms alone,” Stiles said jokingly as he followed Derek back into the foyer. He immediately noticed two staircases, one leading up and one leading down, but they passed those by as they reached the end of the foyer he could see that the foyer ended in the middle of a hallway running in both directions. Large glass patio doors stood at the end of the foyer leading out to the patio beyond. 

“Most of the pack bedrooms and guest rooms are upstairs,” Derek said with a grin as he motioned back to the stairs. “The stairs leading down, well... I will leave that as a surprise. Now follow me. This way!” Derek said as he started going left down the hallway. Stiles stood staring out into the courtyard and was utterly blown away by the beauty of it. The entire hallway was lined with windows from floor to ceiling giving a beautiful view of the outside space. He could see the wooden patio that surrounded the ornately tiled pool. Around the patio were nestled lush flower beds that curved along the perimeter of the house. Stiles thought to himself that the outside courtyard looked like a five-star resort and not his new home. 

Beyond the pool, Stiles could see a tiny bridge spanning a small, man-made, stream being fed by a large waterfall feature that butted up against the far end of the house. Beyond the little stream appeared to be more garden space that seemed to finally end seamlessly with the preserve beyond. The entire space was breathtaking, and Stiles just wanted to go curl up on a lounge chair and take in all its beauty. 

Derek, seeing that his mate was transfixed by the outside view, he moved up behind Stiles wrapping his strong arms around him, “Come on babe. I want to show you our room,” Derek said in a sexy whisper into his mates' ear. After taking a few moments to enjoy holding his mate while allowing him time to take in the view, he began to lead him to the left, past a closet and bathroom towards the end of the hallway. There sat two sets of double doors at the end of the hall. Derek explained that the one at the end of the hall led into a study, while the other doorway led to their master suite. Stiles' heartbeat picked up with excitement at the thought of their new bedroom as he stood in anticipation. 

Derek opened the double doors to their master suite and Stiles gasped. The room was huge, even bigger than the formal living room. The first thing he noticed was the king-size bed, framed in a dark stained very wooden frame that looked sleek and modern. “Here let me show you something,” Derek said as he moved to the far wall and pressed a button. Before Stiles' eyes, a section of the wall began to lower, and a second king-size bed descended until it rested perfectly against the existing one. 

Stiles' mouth dropped open and he stared at Derek, “So, I take it you are planning to have sleepovers,” he said with a wicked grin. 

“Pack bonding moments, yes.” Derek said with a wicked grin. “Just not all the time,” he added with a wink. 

The rest of the room was sparse, but Stiles figured the rest of the furniture was still on its way. As Stiles scanned the room, he gasped as he looked at the curved wall facing the pool which consisted of giant curved windows that arched outwards. He could see that the house was shaped in a "U" design and he could see yet more spacious rooms across the way, again almost all glass giving a view of the pool from all sides of the house's inner courtyard side. 

Derek took in Stiles’ look of amazement as he again wrapped his arms around him and whispered, “I hope you like it. Over the windows are shutters that lower down for privacy, or we could always just give the pack a show,” Derek said as his nibbled-on Stiles ear. 

Stiles moaned at both the idea of being such exhibitionists and at the feel of his mate's mouth working on his ear lobe. Finally, he managed to say, “Derek, I love it all. It’s... more than I ever imagined it could be. I can’t believe you built this for us. Derek, how much did this cost?” Stiles suddenly asked with a worried tone. 

Derek rolled his eyes and smirked at this mate, “Stiles! Don’t worry about it. You and my pack are worth every penny. You have all rebuilt my life and are my new family and pack, it’s important to me to provide for you all. Besides, I have been putting money aside for this for years. Yes, it set me back a bit, but I’m still doing quite well financially, so no worries.” Derek felt Stiles relax back into his arms and was glad that he didn’t protest further. “Come on, let me show you our bathroom,” Derek said as he grabbed Stiles' hand and began to lead him to a set of double doors along the back wall. 

The bathroom was spectacular; Beautifully colored shades of blue-tile lined the floor in an intricate modern pattern. Along one wall, Stiles could see a long counter with a set of double sinks. Flanking each sink on the opposite walls appeared to be recessed cabinets for toiletries. Along that same wall was a private toilet closet for privacy which Stiles thought was a wonderful idea. Then he turned to the opposite wall and again, his jaw fell to the floor. The entire opposite wall of the bathroom was an enormous shower area. It was all glass and very modern with frosted accents. Instead of a door, there was just an opening in the center. Showerheads sprouted all around the space along with a couple of overhead shower heads on either end. Stiles just stood there in amazement. “Derek. The whole lacrosse team could shower in here!” he said jokingly with a grin. Derek just smiled back at him with a wickedly. “You designed our entire house around playtime with the pack, didn’t you?” 

Derek tried to fain an innocent face and said, “I might... have taken that into consideration.” Stiles just chuckled as Derek gestured him forward through the bathroom to the next set of double doors and opened them. Stiles walked into the r and for a moment was just stood there in confusion. 

“Stiles, this is our master closet.” Derek said with an amused smirk. 

“What? I Derek! This could be another bedroom. I mean, surely this is another bedroom, probably for some houseboy your planning to keep.” Stiles said sarcastically. 

“No! It’s not a bedroom. This is our master closet. Again, all the shelving hasn’t been installed yet, but it will give us plenty of space.” Derek grinned mischievously then added, ‘though a houseboy isn’t a bad idea.” 

Stiles punched him lightly in the arm and said, “Don’t even think about it, big guy.” He took a few moments to wander around the bathroom and bedroom space, taking it all in. Emotions began to well up in him and right on time, Derek rapt himself around him in a tight embrace. Tears began to leak down Stiles’ face as he burrowed into Derek’s neck. 

“Stiles! Are you ok?” Derek asked gently. 

Stiles sniffled a bit and replied, “sorry, I am just so... happy right now! and... maybe in shock. I still can’t believe this is all for us.” Derek smiled as he looked into his mates’ wet eyes and leaned over to kiss the ears tears from his cheek before pulling him tight into his arms. Derek held him, letting his hands run down his back soothingly until Stiles' emotions began to calm back down. Finally, Derek spoke, “It’s all for you babe, and our pack,” Derek whispered into his mates' ear. 

Stiles seemed to regain his composure, and Derek began to lead him back the way they came, past the main foyer and down the other end of the hallway which led into the kitchen. At the sight of the massive, state of the art kitchen, Stiles took off running into the room. Excitement gleaming in his eyes, through new tears of joy. He found himself laughing uncontrollably as he took it all in. 

“I take it, you love the kitchen,” Derek said with a smile. 

“Derek. I have no words for how much I love this kitchen. I can’t wait to cook for the pack. Oh my god! I’m so excited Derek!” Stiles said as he wiped his treacherous eyes again. The kitchen was enormous. It had a restaurant size gas range complete with two individual ovens. A food-prep bar sat on an island in the middle of the kitchen space with its own sink and separating the kitchen from the other large space beyond was a large bar and breakfast area with enough seating for the whole pack and more. 

Then Stiles gasped. To the right of the range, Stiles noticed what could only be a professional pizza oven. “Der! A pizza oven!” he screeched in excitement as he ran over to it. 

“I figured we could make pizza night a special event,” Derek said as he watched Stiles flail around in excitement. 

After taking in the kitchen, Stiles reluctantly tore himself away and walked into the most enormous room so far in the house and he turned to look at Derek with a puzzled expression and asked, “So what’s this space for?” 

Derek smiled at his mate and replied, “This Stiles, is our family room. This will be where we can all hang out, play games, and have pack-time.” 

“Wow, Derek. Just wow. I mean. God, I love it all.” Stiles said happily. Then it occurred to him that there were both upstairs and downstairs floors that he hadn’t see yet. 

As if reading his mates' mind, Derek reached out for his hand and led him to the back of the family room and into another hallway. Just past the family room was another staircase going up. Derek pointed down the rest of the hallway past the staircase, and said, “Down there is our four-car garage.” Stiles just grinned and shook his head. 

Derek grabbed Stiles’ hand and began to lead him up the stairs to the second floor and into a long hallway that seemed to run the length of the house. Much like the hallway below them, the end behind them had no windows and just led to more doors which Stiles assumed were bedrooms over the garage, however, from that point on, towards the front of the house, the walls were again floor to ceiling windows overlooking an upper deck that Stiles hadn’t noticed before. Derek began to lead him down the long hallway and explained, “Up here there are eight bedrooms and a library.” 

Stiles halted in surprise and exclaimed, “Eight! Wow!” Seeing a bedroom door within reach, he quickly poked his head into the room. Just inside the doorway to the left was a private bathroom and shower. To the right looked to be a large walk-in closet. Stiles walked in further and into the main bedroom space. It was huge! The outside wall had a moderately sized window facing outwards from the house with one of those cushioned sitting areas in the window. ‘It’s like a luxury hotel,’ Stiles thought to himself before returning to the hallway with Derek. He looked into Derek’s eyes and said excitedly, “they are going to love these rooms, Derek!” 

“I hope so,” Derek said with a grin before continuing to lead Stiles down the hallway, passing room after room. Finally, they turned right into another long hall which was also floor to ceiling windows overlooking the upper wooden patio. Stiles also noticed that each hallway had its own set of sliding glass doors that opened onto the patio. The patio itself formed a large L-shape overlooking the pool. 

As they continued down the hall, they passed the other staircase going back to the first floor, but Derek continued to a final set of double doors at the end of the hall. “This is one of my favorite things in the house,” Derek said with a gleam in his eyes as he opened the doors and ushered Stiles in. 

Stiles stood speechless as he entered a grand library. Either side of the room was lined with ornately carved, dark stained, bookshelves. Down the center of the room ran long Persian carpets upon which sat several long wooden tables set end-to-end all surrounded by nice comfortable looking chairs. Little lamps sat at regular intervals down the long tables giving extra light to each sitting area. At the back end of the library sat a desk area and to its right was a circular metal staircase leading down. 

“Where does that go?” Stiles asked almost in a daze. 

“That goes down to my study. This area Stiles is my dream study and library.” Derek answered with a proudly. 

“Derek! This is amazing. I guess this mean’s well be doing a lot of book shopping.” Stiles joked. 

Derek smiled, “Oh I have already started, but yes. Lots of book shopping. Plus, Deaton has a lot of old werewolf tombs and magical books that he wants to bring here for safe-keeping.” 

Derek again took Stiles by his hand and led him back down the stairs to the main foyer. “We’re not done yet, more to see,” Derek said with a grin before leading Stiles across the foyer and down the stairs leading to the basement. The stairs ended into a hallway and Derek stopped to say, “Down here there is a wine-cellar, first door on the left and beyond that is the server room and security station. Beyond that is another unfinished area that I plan to make into a special space for our hellhounds. They can’t truly make hellhound love because, well they turn the ground to molten glass. So, I am having a special heat resistant room made for them, where they can safely let it all hang out.” 

“Derek!” Stiles said in wonder, “that is wonderful. They will be so happy.” 

“It is a bit of an engineering nightmare to make sure the house is safe, and I am going to put in some safeguards and fire suppression systems beyond what the house already has.” Derek explained. 

“We have a fire suppression system?” Stiles asked. 

Derek nodded darkly, “after what happened to my family, I feel much safer having that kind of protection.” Stiles nodded in understanding. 

Derek took a deep breath forcing his dark memories away and led Stiles to a door on the right side of the hallway and motioned for Stiles to go in. What he saw blew his mind. He found himself looking at a huge ‘state of the art’ work-out facility, complete with all the newest and best workout equipment that money could buy, and then beyond that was a large empty area lined with foam mats. 

“This is the gym and sparing area. We can keep fit and do some of our pack training down here,” Derek said before pointing to another doorway on the wall behind them, “and this way leads to the locker room and showers.” 

“Locker room and...” Stiles managed to say. “Why do I feel like I’m on some major gay porn set? ‘Wild Wild Wolves in the Gym’ or ‘Wolf Sweat’ or... or... ‘Coaches’ Dirty Wolves’ wow Derek.” laughed Stiles hysterically at himself. 

Derek just snorted as he chuckled to himself, “oh really, porn set hua? You think you’re funny,” as Derek guided him back out into the hallway and pressed a panel recessed in the wall and it flipped open to reveal a keypad. He quickly typed in a code and a secret wall panel popped open and slide back. “Here is your porn studio,” said Derek with a chuckle. 

Stiles walked in to find just that, well sort of. “A dungeon? Derek, we have a sex dungeon. Really?” 

“Hey, we are a horny pack of healthy hot lads. We need bonding time and well maybe bondage time.” Derek said with a wicked smirk to his mate. 

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek and breathed in his scent. He could smell Derek’s excitement and happiness layered in his familiar scent, something that Stiles loved to smell from his mate. Finally, Stiles broke the silence, “Is there anything else I should know about?” 

“Nope that is pretty much it. Down the hall and to the right is a freight elevator that leads to the garage, but that is it, my dear. This is your new home.” Derek said as he kissed his mate deeply. 

As they made their way back up to the main floor Stiles asked, “So, when do we get to move in?” 

Derek led them out to the patio so they could sit at one of the patio tables, “Well the final inspection happens on Monday. Provided they give me ‘the all’ clear, we can start moving in. As I said, a lot of the furniture is still on its way and will be arriving in bits and pieces over the next week or two.” 

“Derek this is beyond amazing. I am so happy right now!” Stiles said as he reached for Derek's hand across the table. “Thank you for this, for all of this,” Stiles added as he looked deep into Derek’s eyes with a look of pure love. 

“Baby, I love you so much. I wanted to make the best possible home for you and our pack. I mean, we just saved the world, now it's time that you all have a wonderful place to live. The Hale pack for generations stood as an example of what werewolf packs could do, not only for our kind but the human communities we live in. It is time that the Hale pack stands tall and proud as that beacon again,” said Derek sincerely as he held his mates hand. 

“Derek I am so proud of you, of all of us. I am honored to be a part of the Hale pack and I can’t wait to move into this palace.” Stiles said as he tried to hold in his tears. 

Derek reached up and rubbed a tear off his mates' cheek and said softly, “I’m so glad that you like the house,” as he fought his tears. They sat there for a long while just taking it all in and enjoying this special moment before reluctantly heading back to the loft, after all, they did have a party to get to. 

* * *

  


Both Derek and Stiles were all smiles as they entered the loft and were greeted by Lydia who smiled at them brightly and announced, “Everything is ready. The band will be here at 6 pm and will be ready to go by 7. Now we just wait for the pack to gather.” 

“Thank you for all your hard work Lydia, it looks amazing in here.” Derek said with a proud grin. 

“You are most-welcome alpha Hale,” she said playfully. 

Liam and Theo arrived first and gave Derek, Stiles, and Lydia hugs before running upstairs to find Scott and Isaac. Soon after, Chris Argent came into the loft hand-in-hand with Peter. Derek was amazed by how much Peter had changed over the last year, especially since he’d gotten back together with Chris. Somehow those two seemed to be good for each other and he smiled at this uncle and realized that he felt a warm family connection for him for the first time in a very long time. As Peter and Chris approached Derek and Stiles, Derek couldn’t help himself, he pulled Peter into his arms and heartily embraced his uncle with a few claps on the back. 

“Well... nephew, it is good to see you too,” said Peter in a mildly sarcastic tone. As Derek pulled back and looked into his uncle's face, he could tell that under Peter’s venire, that he was touched. 

Derek smiled at the two men, “I am really glad you both could come. Peter, I am really happy to see you.” 

Peter rolled his eyes, “oh Derek, don’t get all sentimental on me. We both know that you only just tolerate me.” 

“Peter! Ok yeah, until recently that was definitely true. But, you have changed. In a good way. You’re happy and I want you to know that I am glad you are here, not only in my pack but as family. Peter, we’ve lost so much. I am glad that I haven’t lost you too.” 

Peter took in Derek’s words and he knew in his heart that his nephew was sincere. His usual iron-clad outer shell broke and he pulled Derek back into his arms, “oh my nephew, I am so very glad to be here with you too. Thank you for not abandoning me or giving up on me, even when you had every right to do so, after... after all, I’ve done. I love you nephew.” and Peter kissed Derek’s cheek before pulling away and trying to collect himself. 

Chris just stood there beaming at the two of them with a huge smile on his face. “It’s about time you two made up. It warms my heart.” 

Derek smiled at the two men and added, “You are both also welcome to live in the new house if you want. There will be plenty of room.” 

Chris and Peter looked at each other and Chris said, “We might take you up on that. My financial means have well... suffered as of late. I don’t want to live in my house anymore. Too much pain and bad memories, so I am trying to sell it right now. So yeah, we might just take you up on that.” 

Derek saw The Sheriff and Melissa come in next and made his way over to greet them. Melissa had baked a cake and made some cookies and Lydia directed the deserts over to the dining room. 

* * *

  


Jackson, Ethan, and Danny arrived next and Derek thought as he watched them walk his way, how much Jackson had changed as well. No longer was he this arrogant, bratty asshole that he had been. Now we smiled and joked and seemed to genuinely care about the pack. Not that he didn’t fall into bad habits occasionally but having accepted his desire for other guys and having both Ethan and Danny in his life seemed to be making him very happy. 

Derek greeted the trio happily and after some small talk, Derek pulled Jackson aside for a private conversation. “Jackson, I just want to say that I am very proud of you. Of how far you’ve come in your life, and I want you to know that you are a valuable member of his pack and I don’t want you to ever doubt that.” 

Jackson blushed and felt a surge of emotions threatening to bubble up as he sincerely said, “Thank you, Derek. That means a lot to me. I know I haven’t always been the easiest person to deal with, well... let’s face it, I was a downright asshole, but I can’t be that person anymore. With the pack, I don’t need to be.” 

Derek smiled at Jackson and pulled him into a tight embrace patting him on the back, both of them needing no further words. Jackson smiled up at his alpha and with a nod returned to his partners. 

Meanwhile an alarm went off on Stiles watch and he excused himself and hurried up to the roof and began opening a way to Chicago, the other end leading directly into Harry and Thomas’s apartment. Harry and Thomas stood grinning at Stiles through the portal and hurried across. As Stiles closed the way he said with excitement, “I am so glad you guys could make it. It’s so good to see you two!” 

“Hey kid, I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Harry said with a huge smile. 

Thomas hugged Stiles, “and you know I never turn down a good party, especially from a pack of hot wolves.” Stiles then led them back downstairs to join the rest of the party. 

Scott and Isaac along with Liam and Theo had finally come downstairs looking only a little disheveled. Stiles grinned at them, knowing what they had been up to. Jordan and Halwyn had also arrived and made their way to greet everyone. Stiles greeted his two hellhounds happily, “Hey guys, good to see you.” as he gave them both warm hugs. 

The pack mingled and the loft was filled with laughter and happiness which made Derek’s heart sing with contentment. He had never thought that he would have this feeling of family and pack again in his life. When his family had been slaughtered in the fire, he had thought that all happiness was lost forever. Now he felt reborn. He had not only a pack but a family. He hated to stop everyone’s fun for announcements, but now was as good a time as any and he couldn’t hold in his excitement any longer. 

“Can I get everyone’s attention! Hale Pack!” Derek called out with a loud voice. Then he waited till he had everyone’s attention. “First of all, thank you all for coming. We all deserve to have some fun after what we’ve been through the few months. I want to say, how proud I am of every one of you. You have all shown determination and bravery in what looked like a hopeless situation and on behalf of myself and Stiles, I want to say thank you to each one of you. You are my pack. You are my family, and I love each one of you.” 

Stiles jumped in with, “and that goes double for me too!” as he smiled warmly. 

Derek wrapped an arm around his mate’s waist and continued, “the second thing I wanted to say is more of an announcement. As you all know, I have been working on rebuilding my family’s estate on my family’s land. We will find out about the final inspection on Monday and if all goes well, we will be cleared to move in immediately. There is still lots of furniture on the way, so it is sparse right now, but I want you all to know that any of you who wish too are welcome to live there. It is our pack home and I think you will all love it.” 

“Oh my god, you guys! Wait till you fucking see it. I laughed, I cried… it’s amaze… balls.” Stiles said with a huge grin on his face. 

Derek just shook his head and finished up by saying, “Ok, that is all I had. Everyone, have fun and the band will be starting in about an hour. This is our night! Eat up and have fun!” 

A cheer went up from the pack and they began grabbing food and continuing to mingle and even a few were dancing to the music. Derek broke out the special alcohol that allowed them to feel at least some effects, though Melissa made sure to keep an eye on everyone's consumption. 

The band arrived and introduced themselves as ‘The Howl’n Punks’ which garnered a few confused looks from a few of the Hale pack. They were then stunned when the group wolfed out on stage and howled for them before starting to play. A huge cheer went up from the Hale pack and they began to jam to the hard-hitting punk sounds. 

“Lydia? Where did you find a werewolf band?” Stiles asked with glee. 

“Perks of being an Emissary, I have connections.” she said with a toss of her hair and a bright smile. 

As it got later, the alcohol had run out and the Sheriff and Melissa made their good night rounds before taking off. They were soon followed by Peter and Chris who both seemed to be in a hurry to go home to be alone. The band had finished their gig and were now all hanging out with the pack, laughing and flirting. 

Lydia seeing the writing on the wall decided that it was her cue to go and she grabbed Aiden, whispered something into his ear that made him grin wide, and then drug him from the party. Derek and Stiles also made their goodnights to the pack and thanked the band before they went upstairs to bed, clearly wanting some alone time with just the two of them. They were both pretty sure the rest of the pack was about to get it on ‘orgy style’ with the band and as tempted as they both were to join in, Stiles just wanted Derek tonight. 

They were already undressing each other before they even got in the bedroom door. Lips collided as they struggled to pull off shirts and shut the door behind them. Derek's arms engulfed Stiles as he ran his hands across his bare skin like it was the first time, he’d ever touched him. Derek felt excited as ever, maybe even more so, to touch his mate, and right now he needed to touch and taste and feel. 

Stiles' hands moved along Derek’s strong back muscles as he explored the plains of muscle freely. His mouth pressed tight against Derek’s as their tongues fought for dominance, while they both growled into the kiss as they slowly pulled each other towards the bed. 

Derek began to fumble with Stiles’ pants and quickly pulled them down while Stiles kicked them away, before returning the favor to Derek. Derek was naturally commando and as his pants came down his cock slapped up to full attention before Stiles who licked his lips as he took in his mate's naked body. 

“Damn why are you so fucking beautiful Derek,” Stiles moaned with lust. “I will never get tired of seeing you naked.” 

Derek grinned wickedly at his mate while his hands slid down Stiles' body to his underwear. Slowly Derek ran his fingers across the bulging underwear, enjoying the sounds that his mate made at his touch. While staring at Stiles in the eyes, he grabbed the waistband and began to slowly pull down until Stiles' cock was released and stood hard, dripping before him. 

“Oh god Derek!” Stiles moaned as he looked into his mate’s lust-filled eyes. 

Derek pulled him against his body pressing their erections against each other. He ghosted his lips over Stiles' lips as he whispered, “what do you want? I’ll do anything you want to please you!” he growled with lust against his mate's lips. 

Stiles moaned at Derek’s words as he ground their crotches together, “I want all of you, Derek. Take me... ravage me... claim me again...” 

Derek growled as his eyes turned bright red. He felt his fangs and claws extend as he beheld his mate's breathless face. Stiles knew this game, and he began to move back slowly while trying to wear a mask of fear on his face. Soon he was backed up against the bed. He gasped in mock fear and slowly began backing himself up on the bed until he reached the headboard, cowering against it. “Please! Don’t hurt me. I won't tell your secret, I promise, just let me go!” Stiles said playing the part of the damsel in distress that saw too much. 

Derek licked over his fangs and began to stalk his prey. “You are in no position to bargain with me, young human.” Derek laughed a wicked laugh as he licks his lips and growled. “You can’t get away from me you know. There is nowhere to run, little red.” snarled Derek as he slowly began to creep onto the bed towards his prey. With a burst of speed, he grabbed Stiles and roughly threw him down on his back, pinning his arms down to either side of his head. 

Stiles looked up at him while squirming to break free and feigned a panicked voice, “what will you do to me? Are... are you going to eat me?” 

Derek lifted a clawed hand and ran the blunt edge of a claw down Stiles' face slowly as he growled, “Oh I am going to eat you little red, but first, big bad is going to have his fun with you. By the time I’m done with you, you will never want to escape.” 

Stiles shivered with lust as his mind played so many possibilities, then he looked up into Derek’s glowing red eyes and said sheepishly, “but I’m just a defenseless virginal teenage boy, I guess I have no choice but to do whatever you want.” 

Derek almost choked on a laugh that threatened to escape his throat and he broke character to say, “Virginal?” while giving his mate a raised eyebrow. 

“Yes, virginal! Now get back to ravishing my pore defenseless self!” Stiles exclaimed. 

Derek composed himself and bent down, sniffing the boys’ sweaty pits and running his nose up to his neck, breathing in his excited and aroused scent. Derek shuttered as the smell drove him almost literally feral. His lips began to ghost along Stiles’ neck while he allowed his fangs to graze the skin. 

Stiles tried to cry out in panic, but instead just moaned like a whore as his body trembled with lust wanting more. Derek knew he was toying with his mate, driving him wild and he loved every minute of it. While straddling his naked captive, Derek sat up and began to rake his clawed hands down Stiles' chest, alternating between his claws and his fingertips. Stiles was practically vibrating underneath him as he made filthier noises of excitement. He managed to say breathlessly, “why Mr. wolf, I had no idea your paws and claws would feel so good against my body!” 

“That is only the beginning little red,” Derek said as he leaned down and licked his tongue over Stiles' lips. Stiles opened his mouth and let his wolf captor in, relaxing his body under Derek and letting his mates tongue lick and probe eagerly in his mouth. 

All pretense lost at this point they now rolled around lips locked together, hands and claws moving wildly, even the smell of blood pierced the air as a claw or too dug just deep enough to draw blood. Stiles didn’t care, he was too lost in his passion. Derek then roughly flipped him back over on his back and began licking his way down Stiles' chest. He stopped to lick and bite at each of Stiles' hard nipples, torturing them with his mouth until Stiles was a whimpering mess, begging for more. Then he plunged his tongue deep into each of Stiles' furry pits in turn, lavishing them with his tongue while breathing in his mates' heady scent. Next, he licked his way down Stiles' belly, his clawed hands running along the tender flesh while he licked wildly at his mate's treasure trail. Following the fur line down, Derek reached his destination. He buried his face in his mate's crotch, inhaling deeply and moaning and growling with pleasure at the wild musky scent. His mouth made love to his mates' crotch, licking and kissing, and nibbling until Stiles was slick with saliva. Derek then took his prize and slid Stiles’ cock into his mouth, relishing in the familiar and tangy taste as it exploded over his tongue. The unwashed and sweaty flavor that was like an aphrodisiac to Derek. He hummed into Stiles' cock as he slurped and suckled on it moving slowly up and down the length. 

Stile bucked his hips up in response to Derek swallowing his cock down his throat and gasped out, “Oh fuck yeah Der... suck my cock baby...” as he writhed with pleasure. His own eyes now shining bright red. Even though it felt so amazing and he so desperately wanted to just fill Derek’s mouth with his seed, he didn’t want to cum yet and he was dangerously close. He used his full werewolf strength to buck Derek off of himself and scampered up on this hands and knees. Derek fell backward with a grunt as he moaned the loss of his mates' cock in his mouth, then looked at Stiles in confusion. 

“Big guy, I’m about to transform. Give me a ten-minute head start, then you can hunt me, and... if you can catch me... you can claim me!” Stiles said in a growly voice as his body began to shift into his full wolf form. 

A huge feral grin spread over Derek’s face as he watched his mate change. He liked this idea. He liked it a lot. Panting, he watched as his now fully wolf-mate teasingly licked his face and his cock before bounding off the bed. He slapped the door handle with his paw and managed to pull the door open and in a flash was gone done the stairs. Leaving Derek breathing heavily as he sat back on his haunches, his heart still pounded with lust. 

Stiles padded down the stairs and got an eyeful of pack orgy. It was a beautiful sight to behold the mass of naked boys all intertwined with each other, moaning and growling in pleasure. Stiles took a moment to take it all in before sighing and dashing for the elevator. He could hear one of the band members ask, “what is going on?” 

Then he heard Isaac say breathlessly, “Oh they are just playing ‘Little Red Riding Hood’ again. It’s their favorite game.” 

Stiles snorted as he heard this while the elevator descended. Finally, he reached the bottom floor and took off out of the building at full speed towards the forest, hoping that no humans would spot the huge wolf galloping down the street. He thought happily, that soon, they wouldn’t have that problem once they moved into the new house. 

Deep into the preserve Stiles ran, zigging and zagging as he went. Rubbing himself on trees to try to through misdirect Derek’s path, after all, he didn’t want to make it easy on his mate. ‘After all my ass was a prize worth searching for’ he thought to himself. He eventually came to a small stream and began running up through the water hoping to hide both his tracks and scent for a while before returning to the opposite shore and running off in a new direction. He knew where he wanted to end up, but he wanted to keep Derek guessing. They had several favorite spots in the preserve and Stiles made sure he ended up in each one in turn, just by a whacky path. He even swung by the new house and made sure to walk all the way around and even rolled on a lounge chair by the pool before heading back out. 

Finally though, Stiles reached the place where it had all begun; the place where Derek had claimed him and where Stiles had been transformed, quite accidentally, into a werewolf himself. He arrived and took in the familiar clearing. He walked over to the cliff’s edge and gazed out over the preserve. He could see it stretching out before him for miles in all directions and then beyond he could see all of Beacon Hills lit up in the distance. Now he just had to wait and be patient, which was not something Stiles was good at. 

* * *

  


Derek stared at the clock as he fought his desire to just take off after his mate early. ‘No, he asked me for a ten-minute head start. I will give him that.’ Derek thought to himself as he looked down at his dripping swollen cock. The minutes ticked by and he could smell the thick scent of sex wafting from downstairs and could occasionally hear moans and grunts. He smiled to himself at his randy packmates. 

After what felt like the longest ten minutes ever, Derek began to transform. His bones popping and rearranging themselves as his thick wolf coat formed over his skin. His face elongated until he had a giant wolf muzzle, his eyes still a glowing red color. He took off out of his room and down the stairs. Only stopping for a moment to take in the orgy before him, his dick getting even more painfully hard watching his packs fornication but turned on his paws and ran for the elevator. He was met with a, “Go get’em big bad!” from Scott as the door opened, causing Derek to snort give Scott a quick bark in agreement. 

The moment Derek was free from the building, he took off at full speed towards the preserve. His mates scent still thick with arousal and lust hung in the air like a beacon. He followed the scent which seemed to wind and bend randomly. Derek stopped and snorted as he thought to himself, ‘that little minx is trying to throw me off his scent. Foolish boy.’ 

Derek took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes, really taking in the scents around him. He could almost see the winding scent trails running to-and-fro through the trees, but now Derek could detect a straighter path through it all. With a happy growl, he took off again in pursuit of his mate. 

The path led him to several of their usual favorite places, but there was no sign of his mate. He chuckled to himself at how Stiles had tried to lose him with the stream. He even knew that he’d gone by the new house, but Derek didn’t bother to even go there. He now knew what direction his mate was going, and he took off at full speed to get there, to claim his mate as his own yet again. 

* * *

  


Stiles was lazily wandering around the clearing thinking to himself that it would be forever before Derek found him and as he proudly trotted around the clearing; so proud of himself that he didn’t notice the pair of red eyes watching him silently from the tree line. 

Derek could see the lazy carefree attitude of his mate. He knew he thought he’d have more time. Derek grinned with his mouth full of sharp wolf teeth and began carefully stalking his prey as silently as a shadow. Slowly he moved forward, as so far Stiles seemed blissfully unaware of his presence. Stiles was too busy now looking out over the cliff, with his back to the tree line. ‘Foolish boy,’ Derek thought as he licked his lips. 

Ever so slowly, Derek crept, and when he got with ten feet of his mate, he pounced. Stiles caught Derek’s scent but by the time he turned to react, he was met with a solid wall of black fur and Derek descended upon him. They both rolled along the ground and Stiles half heartily tried to fight Derek off of him. 

Ultimately, though he was no match for Derek who pinned him down until he submitted by bearing his neck to his alpha mate. Derek growled and licked at Stiles' neck approvingly. Soon they were licking at each other’s mouths and jumping at each other playfully. 

While circling each other, they began to yip and play-bite at each other. Then Derek caught sight of Stiles engorged wolf cock swinging under him and he stuck his muzzle down between his mate's legs and he began to lick at Stiles swollen wolf cock. Stiles wasted no time in returning the favor to Derek. They both licked and whimpered in bliss until finally, Derek was ready for the final course. He moved around behind his mate and began to lap at his entrance. Stiles all the while whimpered and trembled at the feel of his mate's long wet tongue sliding against his wolf hole. Then it began to work its way inside and soon he was slicked up with this mate's saliva. Derek jumped up on his back positioning himself again his mates' wet hole and began to slide inside, while Stiles made strange mewling sounds of pleasure. 

Derek would normally go slow until his mate was ready, but in this form, his was all instinct and so he began to trust at full force until he was thrusting wildly into his mate. Stiles was loving this, and he began to push back into every thrust wanting more of his mates' cock inside him. Derek felt his knot beginning to swell and soon it was popping in and out of his mates' hole, making Stiles whimper each time. 

Stiles was in ecstasy as his mate pounded his hole. In their animal forms, it was all just so primal. It was beyond lust and desire. It was also instinct and need. He could feel his hole getting stretched open by the growing knot popping in and out of him and he began to push back wanting to be knotted with his mate with every fiber of his being. 

Derek was panting wildly as his knot became more and more engorged, then finally with a final push he slipped in and felt himself explode deep inside his mate, while Stiles reflexively clenched down on Derek’s cock and knot squeezing it. At the same moment, Derek clamped his jaws down on Stiles' neck, biting through the fur and into his mates' flesh, claiming his mate yet again as his. 

Stiles felt Derek’s cock lock in place in his hole as he clenched down and then felt the pulsing of hot cum shooting deep inside as he also felt the ecstatic pain of his lover's bite on his neck. He felt his bond with Derek shutter and strengthen and at that moment they both felt like they were one being, tied together, exchanging fluids as Derek continued to shoot jet after jet of his seed deep inside his mate. 

Stiles wasn’t sure how long they were tied together, but he knew he didn’t want it to end. He was happy when Derek made no move to pull out of him, even after his knot had receded. He leisurely licked at Stiles' neck, helping the round to heal as he hummed gently in his mate’s ear. Occasionally their tongues would meet tenderly. 

Finally, though Derek pulled out of his mate and immediately started lapping at his leaking hole, lapping up his own cum and making Stiles whimper at the feel of the invading tongue. They both spent a few more minutes licking each other’s cocks clean before standing shoulder to shoulder and nuzzling into each other before beginning to make their way back to the loft. 

The two wolves trotted back into the loft and both stood before the orgy that seemed to be about spent, from the heady smell of cum and sweat filling the air. Both wolves began to shift back into their human forms and soon the two were standing there staring at the tangled cum soaked pile of boys laid out on a layer of blankets. 

Derek and Stiles both looked at each other and then with a mutual grin they squirmed their way into the pile. Soon they were both helping to clean up their messy pack member's bodies, giving them all a good tongue bath like good alphas should do for their packs. While also enjoying the new flavors and smells of their guest pack. Soon the boys were all raring to go again, and the orgy restarted with gusto. Derek and Stiles kissed each other passionately and smiled at each other before diving headfirst back into the action. It was going to a long night. 


	19. The Hale Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of a wonderful journey. I am sad to see this story end, but It is time. I really hope you all enjoy this final chapter. Best wishes and be sure to let me know what you think. Much Love...

The Monday after the packs celebratory party at the loft, Derek received the all clear from the inspector on his new home and the pack began the process of moving in. Over the following week as the furniture arrived, the pack spent a lot of time moving furniture into place and Lydia happily began her task of decorating. Derek had given her a sizable budget and told her to make him proud, she had in turn kidnapped Stiles and together they took off to go shopping like giddy schoolgirls.

Jackson, Ethan, and Danny moved into the farthest bedroom towards the back of the house located over the garage, Lydia and Aiden moved into a slightly larger room at the front of the house, while Jordan and Halwyn took the room closet to the back staircase so they’d have easy access to their special playroom in the basement once it was completed. The super fire-resistant room that would withstand the heat of a pair of hellhounds was something that the two of them were overjoyed about and couldn't wait until it was finished. Peter and Chris had decided to move in as well and took another room at the front of the house. Isaac and Scott took a room on the side of the house but towards the front. Theo and Liam still technically lived at Liam’s house, but they also took a room next door to Scott and Isaac.

By the following Saturday, everyone was ‘more or less’ settled, and Lydia had mostly finished decorating the house which now looked like it should be on “The Houses of the Rich and Famous”. Stiles had made sure they had their pantry and huge fridge filled with food and first thing that morning he jumped out of bed and hurried to the kitchen. He had been dying to cook the first official pack breakfast since he’d laid eyes on their new kitchen. He quickly began pulling out pans and ingredients and turned on the ovens to preheat. Then he started frying bacon in one pan, sausage links in another, and while that was cooking be began mixing up a large bowl of pancake batter. In yet another pan, he began to fry up some sausage, while opening up several fluffy biscuit containers and began to spread them out on greased baking sheets before sliding them into the ovens.

The sounds of activity in the family room caught Stiles attention and he looked up to see Scott and Isaac sleepily walking towards the coffee pot. “Morning guys!” Stiles said sounding far to chipper for early Saturday morning.

Isaac just groaned and Scott managed so say, “morning buddy.” as he fumbled to make himself a cup of coffee. Lydia had set them up with a fully stocked coffee bar complete with a large regular coffee pot, a Keurig with a Cappuccino machine built in, and a complete assortment of gourmet coffees and creamers. But right now, it was all way too complicated for Scott who just grumbled and looked to Stiles for help.

“Here let me do it Scott. You boys have got to learn how to use the latest coffee technologies.” Stiles said with a sassy grin. After Scott and Isaac both finally had a proper cup of coffee, they sat down at the bar to watch Stiles work.

“Stiles this all smells amazing. It looks like you are making a feast!” Scott said with a grin as he surveyed the many pans of food cooking and smelled the mixture of tasty aromas.

“That is the plan. I gotta keep my pack well fed,” Stiles said with a smile towards his packmates.

It wasn’t long before Derek came sauntering into the kitchen, wearing only a loose pair of boxers that did very little to hide what was underneath, which elicited some lusty grins from Scott and Isaac. Stiles made a whistling catcall sound towards his mate as he approached and lavished his lips with a tender kiss. 

“Good morning sexy!” Derek said after pulling away from the kiss.

“Um...well good morning to you too. Feeling like a bit of an exhibitionist, today are we?” Stiles said with a grin.

Derek just smirked at his mate in a way that said, ‘you’re not wrong’. “Wow babe, you are going all out for breakfast, how long have you been up?”

“Oh, maybe an hour or so, but hey, it’s for our pack.” Stiles said proudly as he smiled at Derek before returning to the stove. By the time Stiles had finished cooking and began to set out large platters of food out on the bar, the rest of the house was up and practically drooling at the spread of food.

“I believe Chris that we have made the correct decision to move in,” Peter said to with a smirk to his mate.

Chris laughed in reply, “I think you might be right babe.”

“Ok, well breakfast is ready, everyone come sit, and dig in,” Stiles said looking super excited.

Scott, Isaac, Liam, and Theo paused their Mario Cart game quickly hurried over to grabs seats and soon the Hale pack was gathered around a spread of biscuits and gravy, pancakes with several flavors of syrup, eggs, bacon and sausage. Platers were being passed around and everyone was chatting and smiling as they filled their plates with wolf sized helpings.

Derek watched his pack with a content smile. He still couldn’t believe that this was all real. Derek Hale had rebuilt his pack, added to it and made it strong and happy. Pride swelled up in him and before he could stop himself, he began to speak. “Guys, I just want to say thank you. For so many things. Some of you could have walked away from me after how I treated you in the past, but you were willing to forgive me and stand by me. Others of you, even though your pasts are dark, have turned yourselves around into valuable members of this pack. You have all risen to the occasion to defend not only our community here in Beacon Hills, but we saved the whole damn world. I may not be the best alpha or even a good alpha, but I do have the best damn pack in the world, and I am so proud of you all. Welcome home.”

Many teary eyes looked back at Derek and one by one, they got up and threw their arms around him. Each of them showing their love and appreciation. Scott gave Derek a huge alpha bear hug and then said, “Derek. I know we’ve had our differences in the past, but they are in the past. Maybe there was time that you weren't the best alpha, but I don’t believe anyone at this table would disagree with me when I say, that you are the best damn alpha in the world, and I for one am fucking proud to be a member of your pack and your family.” Then Scott kissed and hugged Derek again before returning to his seat.

Stiles wiped his eyes and added, “Good food and happy tears.” then he chuckled and said, “it's been a long and hard journey for all of us in different ways. We’ve all become more than we ever imagined, and I can’t envision my life being anywhere but here with all of you. My pack! My family! I love you all.” Stiles wiped his eyes again and tried to compose himself as he now turned towards Derek. “Babe, I still remember the first time you snuck into my bedroom, drunk on my sexy teenage pheromones.” Giggles went up around the pack, but Stiles kept going. “I could have turned you away, I could have rejected you, believe me at the time, I didn’t want to believe that you really wanted me and part of myself didn’t believe that I deserved happiness after... after the Nogitsune. But l made the right choice. I took a chance and let you in, and we have both grown together and become so much better than we were before. Derek... I love you with all my heart! I am so grateful that you came into my window that night and I want you to know. I’ve never had a moment of regret since. You are my heart Derek Hale.” Derek now not even trying to hide his tears moved over to Stiles and pulled him up into a tight embrace. After a few tender moments, they both took their seats and Stiles said in a choked-up voice, “Ok now everyone, eat; now that all the sappy shit is out of the way.”

Equally shaky laugher went up around the bar and the pack dug into their food with renewed vigor. Soon the laughter and chatting were back into full swing as they all enjoyed each other’s company while eating their first pack breakfast in their new home.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent playing games, lounging by the pool in skimpy swimwear, and even ‘Star Wars’ made an appearance on their giant TV in the family room later that evening. Derek had enjoyed the day more than he could put into words and now as sat out by the pool with his mate he was fighting with an idea he had in the back of his mind. Knowing that his mate was open minded, but still allowing the nagging voice of fear to make him hesitate to speak.

Stiles nose twitched as he scented the aroma of anxiety on the air. He sat up and looked over at Derek with a concerned look, “Hey Der, what’s up? Why do you smell anxious?”

Derek sighed, knowing he couldn’t hide anything from his mate. “Well you have certainly gotten good with differentiating scents babe.”

“Yes, yes, don’t change the subject. What is bothering you? Talk to me.” Stiles said quickly.

Derek paused for a moment as he gathered up his words and then after a deep breath he attempted to say what was on his mind, “Stiles, you know that even though we’ve fooled around with the some of the pack, I’ve never let anyone but you fuck me.” Stiles nodded in agreement. “Well, I sort of have this growing fantasy.”

Derek stopped speaking and Stiles could tell that he was nervous about saying what was on his mind. “Babe just tell me. I am not going to judge you or think less of you for wanting something. Worst case scenario is I might say it’s a no go, but when have I ever denied you anything sexual.”

Derek smiled weakly at his mate and nodded, “Ok. I know that the alpha is usually thought of as the dominate force in the pack. All my instincts tell me that I must be the dominate one, especially with the pack. But,” Derek hesitated again but seeing his mate stare at him with a ‘keep going’ face, he knew he couldn’t stop now. “so... you know how Liam really enjoys getting banged by everyone, used as a sex toy. He loves it. Well, ever since then, I have thought about it and I want to experience that. To be used for the pleasure of the pack, all of them that are willing anyway. I need to give up control for them and let them have me. I just don’t know if...”

Suddenly Stiles understood what Derek needed. “Babe! It’s fine. I think that is a wonderful idea, if that is what you want. You know what Derek? It shows your pack how much you trust them and how much you love them. That a powerful alpha would give up control to them like that. In other packs where the alpha rules by fear and domination, they would never submit to their pack for fear of losing their alpha status, but you... you are willing to take that chance to show your vulnerability to your pack, giving them your complete trust. I think it will be a wonderful experience for you and them, and It will fulfill a fantasy for you, and help you bond with the pack.” Stiles said softly to his mate.

Derek listened intently to his mate's words and he knew that Stiles was telling him the truth. He just had to decide if he trusted his pack that much and if he could let himself be that vulnerable in front of them. “I know you are right, but it all screams against my instincts. I just don’t know if I can do it.”

Stiles held Derek’s hand as they talked, and their discussion became more hypothetical about what Derek would want to happen in this scene and it became apparent that Derek wasn’t sure what to do or what he wanted exactly. Stiles got up and pulled Derek with him to their bedroom and began doing what Stiles does best, research.

They looked at BDSM sights and began to search through what it means to be a dominant and a submissive. Derek was rather experienced at being a dominate in a BDSM scene, he’d done it a few times at least in his life, but he’d only really looked at it from the dom’s point of view. Now he was taking a good look at the submissive side of things. Stiles also suggested that he be the dominate in charge of the pack while Derek was in the scene, something that really made Derek relax a great deal. “I’ll be in charge, they will be allowed to all dominate you, based on what you agree upon ahead of time, If at any point I feel they cross a line, I will stop the scene. Obviously, if you feel uncomfortable with anything you can also stop the scene with a safe-word.” Stiles explained.

Stiles then printed out a BDSM contract listing all the fetishes and interests that could be done in a scene. They spent a few more hours filling it out until Derek was comfortable with the things he had chosen. Once that was complete, they began to formulate their plan.

* * *

It was the following Saturday that Derek had decided upon for the scene. He simply informed the pack to be available Saturday evening for a special event. They had all been left wondering what was happening, but neither Derek nor Stiles would say anything.

Saturday arrived and Stiles got the dungeon area all set up for the event. Derek had requested a warmup scene with just his mate prior to the scene and Stiles happily agreed. The plan was to have their private scene, then once finished, Derek would be left there in submission until it was time for the pack.

The pack was supposed to meet at 7pm, so Stiles and Derek showered together, getting themselves clean and Derek spent some time flushing himself out to insure no anal mishaps. Stiles led him down to the dungeon for their private scene.

They walked in and Stiles closed the secret door. Derek stood looking apprehensive as he waited to the scene to begin. Even though he knew he was safe with his mate, he still had no idea Stiles had planned, only that he was now in the hands of the man he trusted more than anyone in the world.

Stiles braced himself for his first true dom experience and began. “Derek come and stand here. I want you to get undressed very slowly for me while I watch. Do it sexy or I will make you dress again and start over. Do you understand?” Stiles said in an even tone.

“Yes.” Derek said simply.

“Tonight, you will address me as Sir! or Alpha! Now answer my question correctly!” Stiles said in a correcting tone.

Derek took a deep breath to steady himself as he fought his inner alpha trying to push it down and calm it, but soon he bowed his head and said, “Yes, alpha sir.”

Stiles smiled at his mate, “that’s good, you’re doing very well. Now do what I asked.”

Derek began to slowly slide his shirt up, allowing his hands to trace his muscles chest as he lifted it slowly over his head. He had not known what to expect in being dominated, but he was already feeling a tingle of pleasure running through him as he submitted to his mate. He hoped he’d be able to submit for his pack, but now was not the time to worry about that.

He reached for the buttons on his jeans and while starring at his Alpha with lust in his eyes, he began to slowly pop his button-fly jeans, button by button. He turned around and bent over before beginning to tug his pants down slowly. Letting his alpha have a good look at his eager hole. He tuned back around as he kicked his jeans away and stood naked before his alpha.

“Good boy, your alpha likes what you did for me.” said Stiles in a pleased voice. Secretly he was burning with lust, watching his mate strip for him drove him wild, and Stiles was amazed at how turned on he was from dominating him, something that bared more thinking about for the future. He kept having to adjust himself in his leather pants.

“Now get on your knees!” Stiles commanded.

Derek immediately responded and did as he was told.

“Um, that’s good Derek. You’re doing well.” he said as he ran his fingers through his mate's hair. Then he asked, “What is your color?”

Derek looked up into his mate’s eyes and without hesitation said, “green, alpha sir.”

“Derek, I know that it must be hard being the alpha in charge of the pack all the time. Having that responsibility on your shoulders. I know that deep down you long to know what it would be like to just be a beta, to follow orders and to serve your alpha with no question. Isn’t that right?” Stiles said while still petting Derek’s hair.

Derek moaned as he said, “Yes Sir, very much Sir.’ as he nuzzled into his mate’s touch.

“Well tonight, Derek Hale, you are no longer an alpha, while in the safety of our home and for this special time, you are a beta. A young pup, who needs guidance, and who needs to be taught how to please his pack.” Stiles explained gently to his mate. “Do you agree to this Derek?” Stiles asked.

Derek was practically panting from excitement and his cock was hard and dripping as he moaned, “Yes sir alpha, please, guide me.”

Stiles smiled down at his mate and then walked away from him, turned and commanded. From this moment on, you are a pup, you can’t use human words, except to say a safe-word. Bark once if you understand. Two times if you do not.”

Derek fell to his hands and knees and looked up at his mate and let out a single raspy bark.

“Good boy!” Stiles praised. “Now I want you to go get your pup hood from over there, but you are a pup, so you can only use your mouth. Bring it to me like a good boy.”

Derek quickly moved on all fours over to the pup hood and bent down to snag it in his teeth. He tuned and made his way back to his alpha.

“Good boy!” Stiles praised as he reached down to grab it from Derek’s mouth, but Derek held onto it and shook his head playfully.

“No! Now drop it! Let me have it!” Stiles commanded more forcefully. Derek whimpered and released before looking up at his mate expectantly.

“Ok, now we are going to put this on you.” Stiles said as he began to slip the hood over Derek’s head and made sure it was sitting correctly and secure. Stiles then grabbed a pair of paw mittens and commanded, “Now give me your front paws!” Derek complied and allowed his mate to put the mittens on both his hands.

“Now you are beginning to look like a real pup. Now you can’t touch me or yourself and your paws are more protected that way for walking around on all fours.” Stiles explained. “Now I want you to move around as pup for a few moments, let yourself be a beta pup.”

Derek wasted no time and began to prance around on all fours as be began to get into the scene even more. He was astonished by how clear his mind was, his thoughts were becoming far simpler. The worries and troubles of life began to melt away as he just frolicked like a pup along the matted floor.

After watching his mate for a long while and smiling at how relaxed and at ease he now seemed compared to when they started, he commanded, “Good boy, now come here and sit.”

Derek’s head snapped up at his alpha’s voice and he padded over and sat in front of him looking up at him while panting.

“There is one more thing that you need to be a full pup.” Stiles said as he reached onto the table and grabbed a large puppy tail butt plug.

“Now turn around and present your puppy hole to me like a good boy.” Stiles commanded.

Derek did as he was told and was even wagging his ass back and forth in his mate's face.

“Damn you have a sexy puppy hole,” Stiles commented as he gazed at his mate's ass. “Now just relax for me. I’ll take care of you.” Stiles lubed up his fingers and slid them down Derek’s furry ass, when he reached Derek’s hole, he began to caress the tight muscle while getting it slick with lube. Slowly he began to work his finger inside, feeling Derek relax amazingly well. “Um, good boy... I think you like that don’t you.” Derek barked once enthusiastically. “Um, I thought so.”

Stiles soon added a second and then a third finger causing Derek tp whine and whimper like a dog in heat as he pushed his ass up into the probing fingers. Once Stiles felt Derek was good and relaxed, he grabbed the puppy tail and began to liberally apply lube to the plug end and began rubbing the slick plug against Derek’s hole while watching Derek squirm in excitement. He began to push the plug in, very slowly working little by little, in and out, until finally the largest portion of it popped into Derek’s hole like a fat knot and the plug slid in securely locked there by Derek’s own sphincter.

Derek felt an electric shock of pleasure coarse through him as the plug lodged itself in place. He suddenly felt so full and the fact that it just stayed there, stretching him open inside was making his limbs shake with pleasure. Then he wagged his tail and his front legs did give out as his face fell to the floor while his ass shuttered in the air. The movement from the tail sent waves of pleasure against his prostate, it was almost too much, and Derek was lost in the pleasure he was feeling.

Stiles ran his hand down Derek’s back until he reached the tail and gave it a flick. Derek moaned out as orgasmic shutters flowed across his body. “Um, I see you like that don’t you pup? Love having your puppy tail in your hole don’t you.”

“Woof!” Derek whimpered breathlessly as his body shuttered.

Until this point, Stiles had stayed fully clothed. Now he began to undress, and all Derek could do was watch and whimper. Even the slightest of movements made orgasmic tremors run though his body, so of course, he kept wagging his tail while watching his mate undress.

Derek drooled as he beheld his mate, who had now stripped down to a leather jock. He also wore a leather harness around his chest and a dog tag around his neck that said ALPHA. Derek was beyond speechless and simply whimpered as he beheld at his mate, wanting to touch and taste and lick, but knowing that he had to wait for instructions, or he would be punished. Then he considered, maybe it would be worth being punished and he forced himself up on all fours and moved so that his nose was sniffing into his mate's crotch, inhaling deeply.

“Bad pup! I did not tell you to sniff your alpha!” Stiles corrected. Derek pulled away whimpering and hunkered down in submission. “Now I am going to have to punish you!” Stiles added forcefully causing Derek to whimper.

“Over here, turn around and point you ass up!” Stiles commanded. Derek did as he was told while averting his eyes from his new alpha. Stiles reached out and ran his hand across Derek’s furry ass cheeks, caressing them lightly and said in a sultry voice, “Do you know what happens to bad beta pups when they don’t mind?” Derek just whimpered as he waited for Stiles to finish his statement, but nothing came except a hard smack of a hand across his ass cheek. Derek yelped with surprise at the sharp pain to his ass along with the shaking of the tail in his hole and whimpered, but then began to relax as he felt his mate’s hand run soothingly across his ass.

Without warning another even firmer smack came down on his ass cheek causing him to whimper again. The puppy tail wiggled from the impact also causing pleasure to explode in Derek causing an intense combination of pleasure and pain. Derek found himself pushing his ass out towards his mate, begging for more. Each subsequent spank making Derek’s cock to swell and begin to leak as the pleasure ramped up at the firm hand of his mate and the steady movement of the puppy tail. Smack after smack landed hard on his ass until the flesh was red and puffy before Stiles finally stopped. Now his hand simply caressed the red flesh in a soothing manner.

Derek whined and whimpered at the sudden loss of sensation and the beginning of a new one. Then he let out a whimpering moan as he felt a wet long tongue slide along his skin. “There pup, do you like that. Now I can make you feel good, that is, if you keep being a good boy for your alpha. Can you do that for me?” he asked. Derek answered with an energetic “woof!” And wagged his puppy tail.

Stiles began to lick Derek’s ass cheeks, just teasing his ass with his wet tongue and kisses. His hands began to slide along the now slick skin caressing him as he went, while all Derek could do was moan like a bitch in heat while pushing is ass out as far as he could in need for whatever his mate gave him.

Stiles pulled his mouth away from Derek’s flesh, causing Derek to vibrate with need, then began to blow air slowly across the moist flesh. The cooling air across Derek’s ass cheeks sent a whole new volley of sensations coursing through him and he moaned and growled with need. Stiles smiled at himself as he saw how incredibly turned on his mate was and decided it was time to give him what he wanted, no, what they both wanted.

Stiles carefully began to pull the plug from Derek’s ass until it popped out making Derek make a moaning whimper before setting it aside. Without warning he surged forward with his tongue diving it straight into Derek’s hole. Derek cried out in lusty surprise and said, “Oh fuck...” before he could stop himself. Stiles simply swatted his ass cheek and kept on tongue fucking his mate’s hole.

Derek was in ecstasy. The feel off his mate’s tongue in his hole, though not an uncommon thing to happen, in the current context it felt so much more erotic and Derek was afraid he would cum untouched and decided to call out a color, “yellow!” He gasped.

Stiles immediately pulled back and asked, “Derek are you ok?”

“Yes… oh god yes… I just… so close to coming.”

Stiles smiled with pride and replied, “you have my permission to cum puppy if it happens, ok. Do you want me to keep going?”

“Fuck yes…. Please baby….” Derek said then corrected himself, “Yes alpha sir!” while wagging his ass.

Stiles dove back in, licking Derek’s ass, getting it wet while enjoying his mate’s taste and scent. When Stiles finally felt that Derek’s hole was wet enough, he pulled away and moved around in front of Derek. “Sit up pup. I want you to pull the pouch off my jock with your teeth. Then you can have a taste and sniff before I pound your wet hole. Would you like that boy?”

Derek was up on all fours panting and nodded in agreement before heartily nuzzling into his mate’s crotch, eliciting a moan from Stiles who had been painfully hard the whole time. Derek carefully turned his head so he could grab the pouch with his teeth, and he began to pull, a deep lust filled growl poured from his throat. The pouch stood between him as his mates’ delicious crotch and he wanted it.

The snaps, one by one began to give way and Derek flung the leather piece away to reveal his mate's crotch and he wasted no time before nuzzling his nose into his mate’s crotch to take in his mate's scent. Derek had often wished he could keep is nose in Stiles crotch all the time and tried to as often as he could. The scent made his cock leak long ribbons of pre as he moaned and whimpered. His tongue then lashed out and began to lick his mate’s cum filled balls, lapping at them till they were wet and dripping, all the while Stiles was moaning and praising his pup., “such a good boy for your alpha. Show me how much you want my cock.”

Derek’s tongue began to lick up Stiles shaft, lapping up the pre that was running down its length. Derek licked every drop from his mates’ cock and lapped at his tip until Stiles was moaning desperately. 

“Ok, ok, enough pup, before you make me shoot.” Stiles said as he pulled Derek’s muzzle away from his crotch. “Now turn around and present your sexy puppy hole to me.” Stiles commanded.

Derek wasted no time and spun around, dropping his face and shoulders to the floor while he pointed his ass towards his mates’ cock. Stiles slowly moved behind Derek, his hands gliding along his body as he tried to calm himself down. He placed his cockhead against Derek’s wet hole and slowly began to rub it against his opening.

Derek moaned, “Oh baby, please… I need you inside me!” he begged as he felt Stiles cock pressing firmly against his hole.

Stiles gripped Derek’s thighs and began to slowly push himself inside him, deliberately slow, teasing Derek instead of slamming into him like he knows Derek wants. Finally, he bottomed out inside Derek’s hole and he held himself there enjoying the feeling of being inside his mate. “How does that feely puppy?”

Derek moaned, “feels good, alpha sir, please… want more…” he begged through his pup hood.

“Oh, you’re going to get more pup, you’re going to get a lot more,” Stiles said as he began pull his cock back out of Derek’s entrance, before plunging it back it all at once.

“Oh, fuck!” cried out Derek in surprise, “god yes Stiles…. Please…”

Stiles grinned down at his mate and began to slowly increase his thrusts, while he enjoyed watching his cock slide in and out of Derek’s hole. Derek whimpered with need as the thrusts went painfully slow and Stiles asked, “Do you want more puppy? Ask me for it? Beg your alpha for it!”

Breathlessly Derek moaned and then managed so speak, “Please, Alpha sir, pound my hole.... I need your cock inside me... Need you to use my hole... Need the whole pack in my hole... please... fuck me sir!”

“Good boy!” Stiles praised, “Now I am going to give my sexy puppy what he wants.” With a grin of lust on Stiles face he began to increase his speed, thrusting harder and harder into his mate’s ass. His balls slapping loudly against Derek with each thrust. Soon Stiles began to shift, his fangs and claws emerged as he held onto his mate and thrust with werewolf strength into his mate’s hole.

Derek was beyond words, as his mate pounded into him mercilessly. All he could do was moan and cry out as his prostate was slammed with each thrust. It was pleasure that blended into pain and back into pleasure to the point that Derek thought he might pass out.

Stiles felt completely feral as he bred his mate’s hole. His wolf instincts completely taking over. He could also feel his knot forming and punching into Derek, but he couldn’t stop, he had to keep going and fulfill his inner wolf’s mating instincts. Harder and harder he pounded his growing knot into Derek until finally with one last thrust the knot lodged itself firmly inside of Derek and Stiles exploded, letting out a howl that shook the room as he began to empty into his mates quivering hole. Jet after jet of his hot spunk flooded into Derek filling him.

Derek’s own cock exploded as he felt his mate cum inside him and together, they collapsed on the floor. Stiles cock still firmly knotting into Derek as they lay together sweaty and panting. Now Derek felt gentle and tender hands run across his chest and felt his mate’s breath on his ear as he whispered, “You did so good for me puppy. Are you ok?”

Derek was overcome with emotion, he’d never allowed himself to be this vulnerable even to his mate before and as he lay there shuttering from the best organism of his life, he nuzzled up closer to Stiles and through a few leaked tears replied, “I’m fine baby, that was so good! Thank you.”

Stiles smiled and kissed Derek’s neck, “It was my pleasure baby, I um... I really hope I didn’t hurt you. I got a little wild there.”

Derek turned so he could look into Stiles face and answered, “baby, this was an amazing experience for me, and no you didn’t hurt me. I’ve... I’ve never been this submissive before... you made it ok for me to be submissive, and to experience what you must feel when I take you like that.”

Stiles wiped away the tears from Derek’s eyes and kisses his lips, feeling for once, at a loss for words. They lay there together enjoying the moment until finally Stiles’ knot slid free of Derek and they were able to reposition themselves.

“Ok, baby, we’re not done yet. Are you sure you wish to proceed? Are you still wanting the pack to take you?” Stiles asked as he looked into Derek’s eyes.

Derek took a deep breath and answered without hesitation, “Yes. I trust my pack. I love my pack, and I want to give myself to them in this way. I’m ready.”

Stiles nodded in understanding and began to lead Derek over to the sling. “Up you go puppy. I want you to get comfortable and lay here and wait. I’ll bring the pack down later. Until then you lay here and relax.”

“Yes alpha,” replied Derek as he looked lovingly at his mate. Stiles smiled and left the dungeon leaving Derek to his thoughts.

* * *

Upstairs the pack had gathered and were all chatting and laughing when Stiles walked into the main family room. He had taken the time to have a nice long hot shower to relax himself after the intense scene with Derek and was now changed into some comfy clothes.

Stiles felt incredibly nervous about what he was about to ask the pack to do and decided to just skip pleasantries and dive right into it before he lost his nerve. “Ok, if I can have everyone's attention, let's get started.”

Isaac spoke up looking confused, “Where’s Derek?”

Stiles nodded at Isaac and responded, “Well I am glad you asked Isaac. Derek won’t be joining us for this meeting. In fact, this meeting is for him.”

After getting confused looks from most of the pack Stiles decided to just keep going. “Ok let me explain. So, Alpha’s, especially alpha’s that are actively in charge of a pack, always feel that they must be in control and in charge all the time, right!” There were nods of acknowledgement within the pack. “I know that myself and Scott feel that pull all the time. The desire to be dominant and never show weakness. Well Derek is especially afflicted by these instincts and he has been feeling the weight of it all on him for a long time now. Just like we all like to take a load off and relax, Derek can’t truly ever do that at least not in terms of his position as alpha of the pack, so he tries to not show weakness and stay strong out of an instinctual desire to protect his position as alpha.”

Stiles paused to let the words begin to sink in before he continued. “So, it is a terrible burden for most alphas to bear and many never get a release from that, which is probably why they are so cranky. Derek has come to me wanting a way to let that go even if only for a day. So together we worked out a plan and Derek expressed the desire to... allow his pack to see him in a submissive and vulnerable place. I hope you all can understand just how difficult it is for any alpha to submit like that to their own pack. It shows a huge level of trust and love that most packs probably never have.”

“What does he want us to do?” Liam asked quizzically.

Stiles answered with a grin towards Liam, “Before I answer that Liam, I just want to say that what I am about to ask of you all is completely optional. No one has to do anything they don’t want to do. Derek will think nothing less of anyone who doesn’t feel comfortable participating because he knows that this is a lot to ask. The best way for an alpha to fully submit is to be taken sexually, plus he was inspired by a certain beta we all know and love and seems to have a fantasy that needs to be fulfilled.” Liam blushed and grinned as he remembered being taken by the pack in the past.

“Right now, Derek is strapped into the sling and ready for any of his pack that wishes to take him in any capacity that they want. My suggestion, for those of you who do not wish to participate sexually, go to him now and just tell him how you feel. Then the rest of us can come in and well... give him all we got.” Stiles said with a grin. “If you guys want a few minutes to decide, I can give you all the time you need.”

After some discussions amongst members of the pack, it finally looked as though everyone had decided. Stiles came back in from the kitchen and asked, “I think we should start with the members who don’t feel comfortable with the sexual aspect of this. If you are comfortable going down to talk to him, I know it would mean a lot to him.”

Lydia and Aiden stepped forward and Lydia smiled proudly and said, “We would both be glad to go speak to him.”

Stiles smiled at the pair and quickly asked, “Anyone else?” He was shocked that Ethan, Jackson, and Danny hadn’t stepped forward since they had always refrained from such festivities in the past. It made him happy that they were willing to do this for Derek and a little excited for the possible future of pack play time.

“Ok, well. All of you go get yourselves ready, while we go down to chat with Derek,” Stiles said before leading Aiden and Lydia down to the dungeon.

* * *

When they entered the dungeon, Derek was laying quietly in the sling, all naked and exposed. Lydia blushed slightly as she saw the sight but quickly composed herself as they walked around to stand behind Derek’s head looking down at him. “Hello Derek.” Lydia greeted cheerfully with a smile.

“Lydia, Aiden... I’m so glad you’re here.” Derek said with a smile. He was surprised by how unembarrassed he was in his current position and looked up at this pack members with a smile.

“We both wanted to express how much we appreciate and understand what you are doing, and what you must go through every day as the alpha of our pack. Derek, I am so proud of you for being brave enough to do this and we are honored that you are including the whole pack in this. That you trust us all enough for this. You are a strong and wise alpha Derek Hale and you will always have my support as pack, as a banshee, and as your emissary.” Lydia said while trying to not get teary eyed, then she gave him a quick chaste kiss on the lips.

Aiden nervously spoke next, “Derek. I... I don’t know how to thank you enough for letting my brother and I have a place in your pack, even after everything we did to you. I want you to know that as powerful as Deucalion was, you are 1000 times a better alpha than he ever dreamt of being. Know that you always have my tooth and claw at your disposal Derek. I’m glad that you are taking a break from it too. That you can let it go and trust us to take care of you. It means a lot to me, even if I’m not joining in on well... But I know this will be good for you... and like Lydia said, I am proud of you Derek and proud to call you my alpha.”

Derek lay there speechless as he gazed into the sincere faces of two of his pack members. Their words seemed to further rebuild the broken parts of himself lost to the fires of the past. All Derek could do was nod and smile up at the two of them proudly, his words caught in his throat. Lydia seemed to understand and said gently, “No need for words Derek, you are loved. Have fun.” and she turned on her expensive heals and sauntered out with a knowing smirk.

Aiden patted Derek’s shoulder before bending down to kiss his forehead. “What she said. Have fun Derek. We’re gonna go have our own fun in your honor.” Aiden said with a smile before following Lydia out of the Dungeon.

Stiles wiped a tear from his eye and kissed Derek deeply, “I’ll be back with the pack soon. Are you ok?”

Derek looked up at his mate and managed to say, “Green!”

* * *

Stiles went over with the remaining pack members what was allowed in the scene and explained that he would be the acting alpha and facilitator of the scene for Derek. Once everyone was comfortable and understood the rules, Stiles began to lead them down to the dungeon.

The pack entered the dungeon to see their alpha naked and strapped to a sling. Cum still leaking from his ass and they all began to strip down naked or to whatever fetish wear they chose to wear. Stiles spoke up, “Ok. I want you to each touch and caress him, let your alpha know that he is safe in your hands. Make him feel at ease.” The pack began to move and gathered around Derek one by one they started reaching out to touch and caress their alpha. Derek watched as his betas stood around him with lusty gazes and then began to feel their hands roaming his body. Touching, rubbing, groping, pinching, and caressing his skin. Derek moaned and whimpered as he felt the hands of his pack on his body.

‘Derek, are you ok? What’s your color?” Stiles asked just to be sure his mate was enjoying himself.

“Green, alpha sir!” Derek moaned as he writhed under all the hands caressing him. His own cock rock hard and dripping.

“Good boy, you’re doing so well. You’re pack loves you and wants you to feel good puppy.” Stiles said reassuringly. “Now your alpha wants to be taken by you all, used for your pleasure. I think it is high time that you fulfill his desires. Now you can play with each other while you wait your turn for Derek, but be sure to give Derek your cum.”

Lusty smiles went around the pack as they jostled for position, Liam started by climbing up on top of Derek and shoving his ass in Derek’s face while his mouth sank down on Derek’s dripping cock. Theo excited by watching his mate serving their alpha stepped up and began to slide his cock against Derek’s cum slick ass.

Derek began to lick wildly at Liam’s fuzzy hole and then moaned loudly as he felt Liam’s warm wet mouth engulf his cock. The feel of the beta on top of him, the taste and smell of his ass pressed against his face combined with the rapture of his beta’s talented mouth working over his cock slowly made Derek’s wolf howl inside but all he could do was moan and pant like a dog in heat. Then he felt a cock pressing into his hole, stretching him open and forcing its way deep inside. The pleasure and pain were intense, but he welcomed the hardness into him.

Theo spoke to the two before him, “Um... both of you look so fucking good. Make your alpha eat your hole baby, while I fuck his ass. Um... so hot. That’s it, baby... suck his cock like a good little pup.”

Derek tried to rock back into the cock slowly sliding into him as he whimpered with his tongue lodged up Liam’s hole, where he licked and fucking into him making the beta moan loudly around his cock. Theo began to pump into Derek, fucking him faster and faster while he enjoyed watching his mate slurp obscenely on Derek’s cock.

Soon Derek felt mouths and tongues licking his sweaty pits, another mouth slurping on his balls, and after feeling Theo’s cock slide out of his hole, another cock pressed up against Liam’s wet hole. Derek began to slurp on the cock as it rubbed against Liam. As he watched the cock slick into Liam’s hole, he felt another cock slide deep into him making him cry out, “Oh, fuck yeah, more cock!” before he began to suck on the pair of balls in his face.

Isaac spoke in a sultry voice, “I’ll give you my cock alpha... I will fuck you hard like you want. I’ll do anything to please my alpha.”

While enjoying the feeling of Isaac slamming into his hole, Derek licked on Theos’ cock and balls as he fucked slowly into Liam. Derek was ravenous with lust and couldn't get enough in his mouth. Soon he began to force his tongue into Liam’s hole alongside Theo’s cock and Liam cried out, “Fuck yeah... son of a bitch... that’s hot. Fuck me... eat my ass, fuck!”

Meanwhile Isaac was pounding harder and harder while watching the show in front of him. He was determined to shoot a huge load into his alpha. As he watched Theo fucking Liam over Derek’s mouth and could hear Derek moaning underneath them, the sound of smell of them all driving Isaac wild with lust. His own desire to cum building up pressure in his nuts. “Fuck you guys are so fucking hot... I’m gonna... so... close... Do you want my cum alpha?” Isaac said in a lusty voice.

Derek managed to pull his mouth away to say, “Fuck yes, Isaac... cum inside me. Need my beta’s cum.”

That was all it took for Isaac to explode deep inside his alpha. The man who had taken him in, rescued him from the abusive life with his father, and who had given him a new life and a new family. He wanted to please this man, and right now filling him with his hot cum made Isaac howl with joy.

At the same time Theo and Liam were both awfully close, Theo quickly said, “baby shoot in his mouth... I’ll shoot in his hole.” as he gets up and moved back around to take Isaac’s place inside Derek. 

Liam flipped around and shoved his cock in Derek’s eager mouth and began to fuck into his mouth while Theo resumed fucking wildly into Derek’s ass. Both were panting and moaning as they felt the cum boiling in their nuts ready for release. “Come on baby, cum for me... give your alpha what he wants. Let him taste your spunk puppy.”

Hearing his mates dirty talk drove Liam over the edge and with a feral growl his cock erupted filling Derek’s mouth with his cum. Theo’s cock exploded at the same time as he began to fill Derek’s now sloppy hole with more cum.

The two betas finally finished and each in turn gave Derek a deep passionate kiss before moving away for the next takers.

Jackson, Danny, and Ethan stepped forward and surrounded Derek and begin to circle him. After a few revolutions, they stopped with Danny and Ethan on either side of Derek’s chest and Jackson between Derek’s legs. Jackson looked down at Derek’s sweaty naked form and he said, “we are your beta’s. You are our alpha, but today, we claim you as ours as much as we are yours. Each of them reached into their jocks to pull out their cocks and with a wicked grin, Jackson said to his partners, “give it to him!” Each of them began to unleash a stream of hot piss all over Derek’s body.

Derek felt three hot streams of piss splashing over his body, and he began to moan and writhe in pleasure at the sensation. He quickly opened his mouth wide hoping that someone would give him a taste of their golden nectar. All three streams aimed for Derek’s mouth flooding him with their piss. Derek tried to drink it down hungrily gulping as fast as he could, but piss still spilled all over his chest.

Once the three betas had thoroughly drenched their alpha in their piss, they begin to move into position. Ethan and Danny started by kissing Derek at the same time, lapping at the leftover piss on his face, lips, and tongue, while Jackson bent down began to lick wildly at Derek’s cum leaking hole. He licked across the opening while he inhaled Derek’s scent and then plunged his tongue deep inside for a better taste.

Soon Jackson was ready to feel his cock deep inside that hole, so he stood up and shoved his cock all the way in balls deep into Derek’s hole. Derek cried out in pleasure as he felt Jackson bottom out inside his hole for the first time, and he moaned and squirmed at the feel of Jackson’s cock inside him.

Danny and Ethan pressed their cocks against Derek’s mouth and he eagerly opened for them and began to alternate sliding each of their cocks into his mouth. All the while Jackson watched his alpha service his lovers while he fucked Derek harder and faster with every trust.

Ethan crawled up on top of Derek to position his ass over his alphas face, while his hands explored Derek’s hairy chest. Danny moved down to help Derek eat Ethan’s smooth ass, making Ethan moan and squirm into the hungry mouths. Ethan bent forward to give the two men more access to his hole while he eagerly swallowed Derek’s cock in his mouth while watching Jackson pound Derek’s hole.

Soon Derek was moaning louder and louder, he could fell his orgasm building and Ethan’s mouth along with Jackson’s cock pounding his prostate was enough to push Derek over the edge. He felt his balls tighten and his body clenched while he cried out, “Oh fuck….” as his cock exploded in Ethan’s mouth. 

Ethan began to eagerly suck down every drop of his alphas seed and kept a mouthful to savor and share. Once he had pulled free of Derek’s cock he beckoned Jackson to bend down and they kissed in a cum filled exchange that caused Jackson to finally erupt deep inside Derek filling his alpha with his hot jizz.

Derek’s hole was now so full of cum and he loved every minute of it. While he tried to catch his breath, he felt another cock enter him and he soon realized that Danny was is now pumping into him hard. Ethan has spun around and sliding his pre covered cock head across Derek’s lips.

Derek smiled up at Ethan and flicked his tongue out to lap up his dripping nectar. “Um… so good… I want more.” Derek begs. Ethan wastes no time and shoves his cock into Derek’s mouth and begins to fuck into his mouth with as much abandon as Danny pounding his ass.

Derek was in ecstasy, all worries, and fears were gone. There was only his pack that he loved and trusted, all taking him in turn and pleasuring him. Nothing else mattered at that moment. He savored the taste of Ethan’s cock in his mouth and the feel of Danny pounding into him with his impressive girth, enjoying the moment, memorizing every feeling and ecstasy so that he would never forget these moments. He’s vaguely aware of other pack mates talking dirty encouragements, while others are busy fooling around in post orgasm playfulness and he smiles at the thought.

As Danny begins to get close, he starts getting vocal, “You like that alpha. You like my human cock in your hole. Like me taking your hole, stretching it on my thick cock. Um… fuck… such a good alpha to take so much cock. You make me so hot… so close…. Fuck… I’m gonna….” Then Danny exploded deep inside Derek shooting jet after jet of his cum deep inside him before collapsing over on Derek. He began to nibble on one of his nipples while enjoying just being inside Derek’s hole. Ethan hearing his lovers dirty talk and feeling his alphas incredibly talented mouth on his cock, followed suit and shot his load into Derek’s mouth. Derek slurped down every drop of Ethan’s cum as it gushed across his tongue, while moaning in pleasure as he tasted another of his beta’s cum and felt yet more cum filling his hole.

Soon the trio kissed Derek passionately and give him a few last gropes before slinking away for their own fun but were soon replaced by the two hellhounds of the pack. Jordan and Halwyn walked over to Derek and begin to untie him from his restraints.

As soon as they had freed Derek, Halwyn commanded, “Up!” Derek moved quickly to obey and as soon as he was free of the sling, knelt before them and waited for instructions. Halwyn, clearly the more dominant of the two ordered Jordan to get into the sling and lay back. Jordan did not hesitate and did as his mate instructed. 

Derek looked up at Halwyn’s impressive cock as it swayed mere inches from his mouth, and he found himself licking his licks and drooling wanting to taste. “You like what you see alpha! You want to taste the cock of a hellhound?”

Derek nodded eagerly and said, “Yes sir, want to taste you!”

Halwyn shoved his cock into Derek’s mouth and begins to fuck roughly down Derek’s throat. Derek took it in stride and growled around the hellhounds cock as he savored his unique taste and smell. So different from that of his pack, so exotic that it made Derek want it even more.

After fucking Derek’s mouth for a while, Halwyn roughly pulled Derek off his cock and stepped back before saying, “Now, service Jordan’s cock. Get it nice and hard and bend over so I can taste your hole.” Wasting no time Derek turned around to slide Jordan’s cock into his mouth while presenting his cum dripping hole to Halwyn, who buried his face in Derek’s ass and began to slide his tongue deep inside Derek while lapping up the mixture of cum. He pulls back with a growl as his eyes began to burn with flame and his body turned suddenly hot.

Stiles suddenly spoke up, “Hold on there, big guy. No fire. Deep breaths. No fire. This is a fire free scene.”

Halwyn bowed his head at Stiles as his licked the last of the cum off his lips, “My apologies, it won’t happen again. I just got, too excited.” Without missing a beat, Halwyn pulled Derek off his mate’s cock and turned him to face him, “climb up facing Jordan and slide down his cock. Then I am going to slide my cock inside you too. Would you like that alpha?”

Derek’s knees almost buckled under him as he heard the plan and with breathless excitement, he climbed up quickly and sat down on Jordan’s cock in one swift motion, not even bothering to answer the question. Jordan moaned with pleasure at the feel of Derek engulfing his cock. His hands began to explore Derek’s chest and tweak his nipples while his mate rubbed his cock against Derek’s hole.

Derek began to ride Jordan, pumping himself up and down Jordan’s cock, first slowly, then he began to speed up and leaned back putting on a good show for his pack as he ran his hands up and down his own chest and began stroking his cock.

With no warning, Derek was pushed forward before he felt another hard cock begin to force its way into his sloppy hole, and even though he was quite well opened up and lubricated now, the combination of both huge hellhound cocks pressing into him sent a fresh wave of pain through him. The pain didn’t last long as the two hellhounds began to pump in and out of him, and soon Derek was moaning and begging for more, pleading to have his hole used and filled by them.

The hellhounds were pounding into Derek alternating their rhythms and Derek felt like his prostate was being punched by multiple jackhammers. He couldn’t even move to fuck himself into them, his legs were shaking and all he could do was be still and take them. He whimpered and moaned as the two fucked and fucked into him with no sign of slowing down.

The pack had all gathered around watching their alpha get DP’ed like a pro as they jerked their cocks around him. Derek knew about subspace and had gotten Stiles and others into that headspace many times before, but he had never really experienced it himself until now. There was nothing but pleasure and release. There were no responsibilities, no titles, all that remained was sensation and pleasure as he floated between the bodies pressed up against him as they pumped and rutted into him. Just as Derek wondered if he could take any more, he heard the hellhounds roar as they both exploded deep inside Derek. To say their cum was a hot load would be an understatement, it was borderline too hot, and the sensation of the hot fluids pumping into Derek made him scream out, “fuck yeah!” as his own cock shot another load across Jordan’s chest.

It took a few minutes for them to catch their breath before the hellhound’s cocks slid out of Derek’s hole. They both pulled Derek into their arms and held him, giving him kisses while they nuzzled into his neck and whispered praises to him, which made Derek melt between the two hellhounds. They helped Derek down to the floor as Scott stepped forward and knelt in front of Derek’s now kneeling form.

“Hey bro, are you ok? Can you take one more? What is your color” Scott asked with a look of concern as he looked into Derek’s blitzed out eyes. Stiles came up behind Derek and pressed his naked body against him and hugged his mate. “I’m here baby. I’m with you. What is your color?”

Derek whimpered and moaned as he melted into his mate’s touch, but finally said, “Green!” Then he looked at Scott with a sheepish grin and said, “one more please.”

Scott smiled at Derek and Stiles and said, “Ok, come sit in my lap Derek. Slide down on me and let another alpha take care of you. Stiles, stay with him and hold onto him, I think he needs you close.”

Scott positioned himself in a sitting position on the mat and leaned back against some cushions, while Derek moved over and began to slide himself down Scott’s hard cock. The feeling was electric. Derek had orgasmed so many times and been fucked so much that now every tiny sensation was almost too much. He sat there unmoving with Scott’s cock lodged deep inside him and whimpered as he held onto Scott and buried his face in his neck and began to breathe deeply.

Stiles was now caressing Derek’s back and arms and asked again, “What is your color baby?”

Through a flood of emotions and tears Derek finally managed to say, “Green.”

Stiles could see Scott hesitating and he nodded at Scott giving him the go ahead, “He’s ok Scott. He needed this. Trust me.” Scott nodded at his best friend and then began to slowly trust up into Derek.

Derek moaned as he felt the movement inside his hole, and he began to move himself up and down as best as he could while rubbing his cock along Scott’s abs. “Um. that’s it, Derek. Ride your fellow alpha’s cock. I want to make you feel good Derek, we all do. We all love you and want to please you.” Spoke Scott as he began to trust faster into Derek. 

Derek’s mouth moved up Scott’s neck, across his jaw until he found Scott’s lips. Scott welcomed Derek’s eager mouth and they began to kiss passionately as Scott pumped up into Derek. Derek again was floating in ecstasy, but he wanted just a bit more and managed to say, “Stiles I need you inside me too!”

Stiles smiled at his mate and eagerly complied and began to press his cock against his mate’s very sloppy hole. It didn’t take much for him to slide in and soon both he and Scott were fucking into Derek. Their hands roamed each other; their mouths pressed together while the two alphas fucked into the Derek. Their trusts began to increase, and Stiles was amazed at how good it felt to feel his best friend’s cock sliding along his own deep inside his mate’s hole. 

Derek began to rock back and forth on the two cocks as he pumped his own cock furiously wanting to cum again. Both Scott and Stiles ramped up their thrusts until they were pounding hard into Derek with their alpha strength. All three of them were moaning and growling as their orgasms approached and finally all three alphas of the pack howled in unison as they shot their loads. Scott and Stiles both filling Derek’s hole with their cum, while Derek shot all over Scott’s chest and face.

They sat their holding each other and kissing until they caught their breath and finally began to slide out of Derek. Stiles stayed touching his mate and holding him as he now addressed the pack, “thank you guys for this. This was wild and amazing, and hot, and I know that this is what Derek needed. Now we need to do the aftercare and I think we should all move over to the big round cushion couch and have a cuddly, puppy pile.”

The pack began to move to the couch and Stiles and Scott both helped Derek over to the center of the couch, once Derek was in place the pack slid in around him and all cuddled up with each other. There were still kissing and groping and a few more orgasms as they lounged, but they all continued to touch and kiss Derek and took turns pressing themselves against him to share their scents. Eventually the pack fell asleep in a mass of tangled sweaty bodies and had the best night’s sleep they’ve had in a long time.

* * *

The next day after everyone got cleaned up and got a good breakfast in them, the pack began to ask Derek about the night before. “So, Derek, how was last night? I hope we didn’t hurt you or go too far?” Jordan asked.

Derek blushed a bit and with a grin replied, “No Jordan, you guys didn’t hurt me. Damn that was amazing.”

“It was so hot to watch.” Liam said with a smirk.

“Well I am glad you all enjoyed it too. To be honest I was afraid of being that vulnerable to you guys, but I’m glad I listened to Stiles and went through with it. I have no words to describe how wonderful an experience it was for me. Is it something I want all the time, no, but you know… occasionally.”

Cheers and hoots went up around the breakfast table which were silenced by flying bacon coming from Stiles direction. “Ok! Ok! That’s your alpha and my mate! Not a construction worker to ogle on the side of the road,” he chided playfully.

“It’s ok Stiles. I don’t mind. I am flattered.” Derek said still blushing.

Stiles turned to Derek and said, “Well I can’t blame them babe, I mean… you have looked at yourself in the mirror naked… right?” to which Derek just rolled his eyes.

* * *

After that night, regular pack play time became a more often occurrence and the bonds grew stronger within the Hale pack with each passing day. As Derek sat back pretending to read a book, he watched his pack play some game together and he couldn’t help but smile at them with pride. For the first time in Derek’s life since he was sixteen, he smiled a true and genuinely happy smile. As he sat there deep in his thoughts, he considered how much he had lost in his life, but that now, it was as if he had been given everything back and more.

Derek had his pack. He had a new family, one that would make the Hale’s of the past proud. His pack had stood against the end of the world and won. He knew his mother and family looked upon him with pride and Derek’s heart was filled with joy. As his thoughts moved to the future, he knew that his pack could survive anything and that they would go on to do great things. But right now, he was content with watching them have fun and enjoy each other and that is when Derek decided to get up and join in.


End file.
